My Own Interrupted Iowa
by T'Pinto
Summary: Jim invites Spock home for an old fashioned Christmas in Iowa and soon realizes that his feelings for his First Officer have grown much deeper than the mere friendship he was trying to foster.Fun and Romance ensue. First Time fic. Slash. Some NC-17 cont.
1. Road Trip!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own them, wish I did.... (preferably chained in my basement * giggle * shhhhh)

**Author's Note:**

So I originally intended for this to be a K/S oneshot - but as per usual, once I started writing, the story took on a life of its own and did what it wanted to. I'm now in the process of writing chapter 3. I don't INTEND for this to be a very long or drawn out story. (however - 'the best laid plans of mice and men' right? so we'll see.)

I am actually working on a much longer and much different story that will be entitled "Saving Grace". This little snippet of an idea just kept popping into my head and interrupting me, so I took the advice of my dear friend Spylar, and "went with it". She's awesome! What would I do without her.

At least I have not uploaded any of "Saving Grace" yet - so I don't have anyone chomping at the bit waiting for updates.

I will try to finish this one quickly and update often. - Try being the operative word.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

My Own Interrupted Iowa

Chapter 1.

**Road Trip!**

It all started with a drunken conversation over a poker game. They'd been talking about shore leave over Christmas and what everyone's plans were – and they were all drunk. Except for Spock. But contrary to his normal pristine and stiff demeanor, he had seemed to really loosen up and was having a good time.

Jim decided it was because Spock was finally starting to feel at home on the Enterprise, like he was part of something, and had a family. A family of good friends. He was glad for that. Jim knew that losing his planet and his mother had taken a toll on Spock and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to cultivate the friendship and camaraderie with Spock that Selek, Spock's elder counterpart from the alternate future, seemed to think was so important.

Now he had hope that maybe things were changing. Maybe Spock was starting to warm up to him and all these 'great things' that they were supposed to accomplish together would really happen.

Jim, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov usually spent one or two evenings a week in each other's company either at Enterprise's makeshift bar, or in the rec room playing chess, watching old movies on the vid screen, just talking, or occasionally playing poker in Jim's quarters. Normally Spock would have been off doing whatever it was that Spock did when he was off duty and would never have indulged in socializing with Jim and the others, but after his break up with Lt. Uhura, Spock had started joining in the rec room activities from time to time. However up until that night he had never joined them for poker. Jim was sure that Spock found the pursuit of gambling, drinking and smoking cigars to be highly illogical, but he always extended the invite, just in case.

For whatever reason, Spock had agreed to join them and had obviously enjoyed himself. Maybe it was because he was winning. That Vulcan emotionless demeanor gave him a great poker face, plus, with everyone else drinking and buzzed, or flat out drunk, Spock was the only one with a straight head, and he was raking it in.

The conversation had been a general one, and had turned to their upcoming shore leave over Christmas. They would have just over two weeks to spend with their families and enjoy the holidays while the ships systems were being udated in space dock.

As they talked about their various Christmas plans they realized that they all had the week after Christmas free. Jim was going home to see his Mom, but then she was going to see his brother and sister-in-law and their kids, and Jim wasn't sure if he wanted to make the trip with her. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Sam and Aurelan he did, he just didn't want to spend the whole week with his mom's boyfriend Wayne, who was going with her. According to Sam the guy was a dick and he didn't really want him in his house, but their mother was insisting and the kids wanted to see grandma. So he was stuck, Jim however wasn't, and Sam urged him to just stop by on the next leave.

Bones was spending Christmas with his daughter. But she was going on a ski trip with her friends the day after Christmas, and he damned well wasn't gonna spend the remainder of his shore leave with his ex-wife! Pavel's parents would be in Chicago visiting his older brother and he would spend Christmas with them, and Sulu would spend Christmas with his parents as well, but the two of them had decided that the perfect gift for parents would be to send them on a Caribbean Cruise. So they had pulled some strings and both of them had bought their respective parents Cruise tickets on the same Cruise for Christmas, so Pavel had been planning on spending the remainder of his Christmas vacation at Sulu's house in San Francisco.

Montgomery Scott was going home to see his Mum and Da but he expressed that he could only take so much of them before they started gratin on his nerves. A week was plenty. Anything more than that and he and his Da started fighting over every little thing. His Da was a brilliant man but they didn't see eye to eye when it came to physics and sooner or later the scotch came out and they ended up in fisticuffs brawling on the living room floor and breaking him Mum's favorite knick knacks.

Jim assumed Spock would be going to New Vulcan for his leave, but apparently that was not the case. Spock stated that while he would very much like to assist in the rebuilding efforts, two weeks was hardly enough time accomplish anything of merit, and as he had no nostalgic attachment to the new colony, there seemed to be no need to visit. He received regular updates from his father and Selek, therefore he saw no purpose in traveling such a great distance just to see in person what had already been described to him in great detail.

When Scotty found out that Spock intended to spend his entire shore leave at Starfleet Academy he immediately started protesting.

_"Well that's just a cryin' shame Mr. Spock! A damn bloody cryin' shame! You canna be spendin' ur whole shore leave sittin' at that bloody Academy workin whilst the rest of us are out an about enjoyin' our time with our famlies. Iz jus not Right! Its not that I don luv my job mind ya, I do! I rally rally do! And I luv the Enterprise. With all me heart! Aye she's the light of my life dontcha know, and I'll probly end up spending a gud deal of my leave with her as well, but its still not right. This here, in this room, this is yer family now Mr. Spock, ain't we boys? An family doesn't....families don't.......*HIC* well ya jus shudnt be alone at Christmas thas all!.......HEY I KNOW....you boys know what we shud do? We should take Mr. Spock here on a ROAD TRIP! Let him see some of gud 'ol U..S of A while we got the time! I'd try to talk yer all inta comin' to Scotland, but I gotta come back to the states anyhow. Come on then, les do it!!"_

Sulu and Chekov had chimed in with _ "Hell yah! ROAD TRIP BABY!" _ and _"I have alvays been wanting to see za Grand Canyon also and Las Wegas too!"_

_"Las Vegas? Ur not even old enough to gamble kid – but I'm in! As long as this Road trip goes in the Opposite direction of where my ex-wife is – I'm IN!"_

_"If I am not old enough to gamble, zen why did I just win half of your las paycheck zen ...meester doctor?"_

_"Oh hell you only had it for three minutes, then that overgrown, green blooded elf took it from YOU!... I don't know why I even let myslef get roped into these damn games – I never win. So where are we goin' on this Road Trip?"_

_"The Grand Canyon is in the state of Arizona, and Las Vegas is in the State of Nevada, which are adjacent states. I have never been to either location and I believe I would find it pleasurable to indulge my curiosity and visit them."_

_"So if Commander Spock and I are in San Francisco, and Pavel is in Chicago, and the Captain is in Iowa and Dr. McCoy is in Georgia, and Scotty is in Scotland, where are we meeting and when, and where else are we going besides Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon? I mean we have a week and it is a Road Trip right? Who's driving? What are we driving? - So many questions...I have so many questions? HEY? Are we there yet?"_

_"Well I can jus have the blokes working on the Enterprise beam us all ta Riverside Shipyard and we can commandeer a Starfleet shuttlevan fer the trip – take it 'cross country and end up at Starfleet Academy. No problems there. Bein' Chief Engineer of the Enterprise does come in handy sometimes ya know."_

_"Zees is gud, but it still leaves Meester Spock alone at Christmas, and zis is still not right."_

_"That's no problem – he can spend Christmas with me and my parents since he'll be in San Francisco anyway."_

_"That's a generous offer Sulu, but it won't be necessary, Spock's coming home with me for Christmas. You all can beam to the shipyard, I'll arrange for the transport van to be available, and you can come pick us up at my house after Christmas, say the 27th?. - Being the Captain comes in handy too Scotty" _Jim said all that in a half drunken haze with a smirk on his face – but he didn't miss the raised eyebrow from his first officer when he'd insisted that Spock was coming home with him for Christmas.

_"Aw come on Spock," _he'd continued, _"please, you'd be doing me a HUGE favor. According to my brother my mom's new boyfriend is a total DOUCHE BAG! I need a buffer. You'd be a GREAT buffer. I bet you could talk his ear off and make him feel stupid and I'd never have to deal with him. Whadya say?"_

_"I do not know how your mother's boyfriend resembling a feminine hygiene product necessitates the need for a "buffer" but I would not be adverse to accompanying you or to meeting your mother Jim." _ He'd said this with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. It was a great smile. Jim remembered thinking he should do that more often. He also remembered feeling kind of warm and tingly when Spock smiled at him too, but he was sure it was just the alcohol.

So that's how it started, and now Spock was coming home with him for Christmas and they were going to spend a week together with his mom at the little farmhouse he called home, and then a week with his new Enterprise family on an old fashioned Road trip to see, who knows what, besides Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon. Maybe the world's largest ball of twine, or the world's largest frying pan. All Jim knew was, it was going to be a great shore leave and he was looking forward to all of it, minus the 'mom's new boyfriend part'. It was a good thing the guy wasn't living with her, or he might not have even visit her.


	2. Unexpected

**WARNING: **This chapter is rated NC-17 for graphic content and language. If you don't like smut – don't read it. Or at least skip over that part.

**Author's Note: ** Ok so the smut ensues quickly in this story, which was also not my intention, but again – it seems to be writing itself.

- * spoiler alert * I debated back and forth about whether or not to delete the graphic imagery of the scene with Jim alone in his room and just make a general remark about him taking care of the "problem". But in the end I left it the way it was. Please let me know which way you would have preferred it.

As a general rule I don't usually write the lemony stuff, I prefer the romance, and this story is supposed to be about the relationship, the romance and the friendship, but somehow the smut snuck itself in there.

In the next few chapters I will be focussing on the r/r/f.

That said, there will eventually be sex, I just won't know HOW the sex will be written until I get there and write it.

So.... I will now pathetically beg for reviews and feedback and suggestions. :)

Feedback leads to inspiration and I will be more inspired to keep writing in a timely fashion if I know that there are those of you out there keeping tabs, reading and enjoying.

Thanks,

T'Pinto.

___________________________________________________________________________________

My Own Interrupted Iowa

Chapter 2.

Unexpected

They had just gotten off the transport from space dock and landed in Riverside Shipyard and were collecting their bags.

"So Spock, have you ever celebrated Christmas before? I mean I know you were at the Academy here on Earth for several years, but Christmas isn't a Vulcan holiday and I am reasonably sure that you would find it illogical." Jim teased.

Spock chuckled slightly and shot Jim a very small smile. "As you are well aware Jim, my mother was human. I am quite familiar with your Christmas holiday traditions. While we did not partake in the....'illogical'.... frivolity of decorations and Santa Clause or giving of gifts that were not practical, my mother developed her own version of Christmas for us. My father indulged her in this, he knew she missed her home and family and the nostalgia of keeping the holiday alive made her...happy. The sentiments of giving and family and good will toward your fellow man, were something that my mother tried to purvey to me as a child. She also enjoyed reading me many Christmas stories. I found them enjoyable.

I also spent one Christmas Holiday with Nyota's family the year that she and I were dating at the Academy. It was a pleasurable interaction, though somewhat awkward."

"Well good. I was teasing a little, but I wasn't sure if you knew what to expect or not. My mom is very in to traditional Christmas. You know, the lights, the tree, the piles of presents, the turkey dinner with all the trimmings, the whole nine yards. She bakes for days before hand, she's probably already started, since she'll be taking a lot of her homemade treats with her to Sam's."

"I am looking forward to experiencing a traditional American Christmas then. Nyota's family actually celebrated Kwanza, which I understand in quite different. I enjoy learning about different cultural traditions."

"Well you'll enjoy this cultural tradition. My mom's a great cook and she always picks out the best presents. Speaking of which, we need to go shopping this week. I didn't want to get mom something replicated. It didn't seem right. She always puts so much thought into everything she gets us, and now that I'm the youngest Starfleet Captain in history, well I guess I'm kind of feeling pressured to make sure she has a Christmas befitting the 'mother of the youngest Starfleet Captain in history' yaknow?"

"I believe I understand Jim. It is very honorable for you to hold your mother in such high regard. I'm sure we will be able to procure gifts that are suitable and acceptable and will convey your admiration and love. That is the purpose if I am not mistaken?"

"Yep that's about it, at least when you put the Vulcan spin on it." Jim said smiling and jokingly slapped Spock on the shoulder as he was prone to do. "Are you warm enough? Its pretty cold here in Iowa this time of year. That's a pretty good coat, but I know you aren't fond of the cold."

"I am fine Jim, though I appreciate the concern." Spock acknowledged with the slight tilting of his head and a kind softening in his eyes.

Jim's mother soon arrived to pick them up and take them to Jim's childhood home. She put Spock in the downstairs guest room and Jim in his old bedroom upstairs. It was clear that she had been busy getting ready for them to arrive, but things were not exactly the way Jim expected them to be. The Christmas lights weren't up on the outside of the house. The Christmas tree was in the living room but hadn't been decorated. The boxes of decorations were just sitting haphazardly in a corner.

No smells of baking wafted through the house as they usually did at that time of year either. Winona was obviously very glad to see Jim and had prepared a wonderful dinner for them. She fawned over Spock and he was responding to her mothering with unwavering gratitude. Jim was glad to see them getting along so well, he had worried about how Spock would react to being mothered, if it would make him retreat into an emotionless shell, but it didn't. He should have been happy at how everything was turning out, but he wasn't. His mom seemed like her normal happy self on the outside, but something was off. Jim could sense it. It was like she was putting on a false face for him.

Hours later after dinner he decided it had all been in his head. She was laughing and joking and helping the two of them decorate the tree. She was singing Christmas carols, her bright eyes shining, and she could see that she held genuine affection for Spock. She had taken it upon herself to adopt him as her own and try to fill some of the void that losing his own mother had left within him. Jim contemplated all this and it stood to reason that she had merely been waiting for them to arrive to get the decorating done so that they could include Spock in the traditions.

Sure, that was all it was.

That night after she went up to bed Jim and Spock sat in the living room admiring the job they'd done decorating the tree. They each occupied a different end of the couch, stretching out their long frames and resting their bare feet on the coffee table. Spock was nearest the fireplace. He'd never seen his first officer so relaxed and content. He was even wearing non-Starfleet issue pajamas. Wonders never ceased.

The twinkling lights spread dancing colors all over the walls and ceiling, while the crackling fire cast flickering shadows over the rug. As they sat there quietly chatting and making plans for the week Jim thought to himself what a romantic setting this would be if he were sitting here with a girl instead of Spock.

Of course he couldn't really imagine what kind of girl he would bring home for Christmas to meet his mother. She would have to be something else. Intelligent of course, able to understand his wit and sense of humor and tolerate his ego. She'd have to be strong willed enough to stand up to him and tell him when he was wrong about things and not back down, but not so strong willed that she wouldn't agree with him when he was right. She'd have to have a great body too, long legs, slender feet, slim hands, with long delicate fingers that would feel so good dancing over his skin. Beautiful eyes, dark and inviting, silky dark short hair that begged his fingers to run through it, luscious kissable lips, clinging white t-shirt that hugged every curve and sinewy muscle, showing the definition through the fabric, and highlighting the definition in the biceps that emerged from the shirt sleeves......

"_How the FUCK did this go from me wondering what kind of girl I'd bring home to mom, to me turning that girl into SPOCK and ogling and drooling over his body!!!" _he screamed at himself internally.

He must have stiffened at the thought and he know his eyes got as big as saucers when he realized what he was doing because Spock notice the reaction.

"Are you alright Jim?" he asked.

".....I'm ....fine....why do you ask?"

"Because you are acting strangely. First you were staring at me with a strange look on your face and you seemed to be....." Spock trailed off mid sentence and started again as if he hadn't "Then you suddenly inhaled sharply as if in shock or surprise or as if you had been... caught with your fingers in the cookie jar? I believe that is the saying."

"It's a saying, yes.....But I have no idea what you are talking about." Jim claimed as he folded his arms over his chest stiffly and inadvertently moved a bit closer to Spock on the couch as he turned to look at something non existent on the other side of the room. Out of the corner of his eye Jim saw a smirk appear at the corner of Spock's eye. He inclined his head and simply said "Very well Jim, have it your way." letting him know that if Jim wanted him to ignore what just happened, he would pretend to ignore it, at least verbally, but he moved a bit closer to Jim on the couch as if testing Jim's reaction.

Jim refused to react.

"I saw earlier that the outside Christmas lights your mother intended on hanging are all in boxes in the corner out on the porch. Perhaps our first task tomorrow should be to hang them for her?"

"Uh, yah, good idea." Jim said relaxing, glad for the change of subject. Not a smooth segue but he'd take it, and run with it. "As long as we have the ladders out I noticed that quite a few shingles on the roof need replacing as well. We might as well take care of them at the same time. Though it makes me wonder why this Wayne guy hasn't taken care of it for her if he's so serious about her."

"Perhaps he is not what you would call a 'handy man'," Spock offered.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow, she said he's coming over for dinner."

"Indeed."

They moved on to talking about going shopping in the afternoon, Jim showing Spock around Riverside, possibly going to the pond and ice skating later in the week. Then they enjoyed a companionable silence for a while, Jim having forgotten all about his earlier internal indiscretion. He admitted to himself that whatever the momentary attraction might or might not have been, he found himself very comfortable with Spock, and that was probably all it really was, just comfort, and contentment. This was good, this is what Selek had been talking about right. A friendship that would mark them both in many ways.

He was feeling hopeful. Hopeful that they were on the right path now. That they would indeed accomplish great things together. He noticed that they were now sitting quite close to one another on the couch and chuckled to himself at the thought that if Spock were a girl he would be pulling the yawn and stretch move right about now. Just then Spock uncrossed his ankles and crossed them in the opposite direction and their feet brushed together on the coffee table. It felt nice. Nice in a way that Jim didn't quite understand, but wasn't going to fight or acknowledge either. Nice was good right? Just comfortable with the friendship. That's all. So he leaned his foot a little more towards Spock's until they were touching lightly and just left his foot there and attempted to gage Spock's reaction. His reaction was a contented sigh.

Jim wasn't sure if that meant anything or not. Except for that whole, comfortable companionship thing. So that's definitely all this was. Good. He was glad, because he was NOT gay.

He chanced a glance over at Spock who was staring at the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree with a very peaceful look on his face. He could also tell that his first officer was getting very sleepy.

It was incredibly cute. Before he could stop himself, his hand seemed to have a mind of its own. He reached out and ghosted his index finger through the silky tendrils of hair from the side if his bangs back through the hair just over his ear and let his thumb lightly caress the very tip of Spock's ear. Instead of jerking away Spock's eyes closed slowly and he leaned into the touch ever so slightly, then he opened his eyes and turned to Jim.

"We uh....better get you to bed. You're falling asleep" Jim said with a smile.

Spock smiled back with his eyes and said "I suppose...." as his eyes settled on Jim's lips. Watching Spock stare at his lips made Jims heart race just a bit faster, and caused his own eyes to dwell on Spock's lips as well. Those full luscious kissable lips. He imagined what it would be like to kiss them. His pulse raced even more and and his breath quickened. He felt a familiar tingle begin in his groin as he ran his teeth over his own bottom lip and raised his eyes to meet Spock's intense gaze.

His arm was still on the back of the couch where he'd let it settle. He brought it back towards Spock until he was nearly touching Spock's shoulder and then began slowly closing the gap between them. When they were mere inches apart, still gazing into each others eyes and intermittently glancing at each other's lips, he felt Spock's warm trembling fingers at his waist. He raised his own right hand to caress Spock's arm and moved his left hand to run his thumb over Spock's cheek and then slide his fingers up into the hair on the back of Spock's head. Spock sighed and tilted his head towards the fingers entwined in his hair grasping Jim's waist more firmly pulling him closer. Jim leaned in to kiss Spock. He closed his eyes and could feel the heat of Spock's breath on his own lips and just as their lips were about to touch, they heard the distinct noise of a door opening from upstairs. Startled, they turned towards the sound and then heard the padding of Winona's feet on the stairs. Both men pulled apart with lightning speed and returned to the opposite corners of the couch where they'd started earlier in the evening, casting furtive glances at each other as they did so.

Winona entered the living room carrying a quilt. "Oh good you're still up, I didn't want to wake you but I remembered that it gets drafty in the guest room and I didn't want you to be too cold Spock."

"Oh thank you Mrs....Winona." Spock caught himself, remembering her earlier admonishment and request that he call her by her first name, so very like her son. "I very much appreciate in , but I'm sure I would have been fine."

"Well fine isn't good enough if I even suspect I let you go cold. I see Jimmy's stoked the fire nicely, maybe you should leave your bedroom door open, that will help sweetheart."

Spock seemed to blush at the endearment. "If you will allow me, I was just about to turn in." He said to her standing and taking the quilt.

She smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Sleep tight dear, you too Jimmy." She turned to her son who was now standing by the couch and kissed him on the the cheek. "Good night boys, see you in the morning."

"Good night" they both said in unison.

"They stood together in awkward silence listening to her climb the stairs.

"I uh....guess we better turn in. Big day tomorrow. Roofs to fix, lights to hang, presents to buy, dinner with Wayne."

"Yes, of course Jim." Spock agreed, seeming to find something fascinating on the quilt to occupy his gaze. He started towards the guest room looking up at Jim tentatively and then rapidly averting his gaze back to the quilt.

"Okay, well um.. I guess...then..its good night then?" Jim stuttered as he backed towards the stairs stumbling into the railing.

"Yes. Yes goodnight Jim, I look forward to...seeing you in the morning." Spock said trying his best to look at Jim sincerely as he backed into his room and shut the door. Inside he turned and rested his back against the door breathing heavily as he listened to Jim's rapidly retreating footsteps on the stairs.

Once Jim was in his room he flung himself on the bed and shoved his hands into his hair and ran them roughly over his face and head several times.

_What the Fuck just happened down there? I...I almost Kissed SPOCK! I WANTED to Kiss Spock. _His groin agreed. _Shit if mom hadn't come down the stairs with that damn quilt, I'd be down there kissing him right now. And enjoying it _ His dick agreed to this as the thoughts of kissing Spock made him semi hard, and thoughts of continuing to kiss Spock made him even harder.

_Shit! I'm gay! I'm gay right? I mean if I am attracted to Spock and I want to Kiss him, and he obviously wants to kiss me, then that means I also wanna...... _

_SHIT!.. I'm Gay! Gawd Dammit!_

As he lay there wondering what it all meant and what the hell he was going to do about it he realized his hard on wasn't going to go away. He shoved his pajamas and boxer briefs down and took himself in his hand pumping up and down, milking firmly, cupping and rolling his balls with his other hand.

He thought about how close he'd been to kissing Spock. He remembered the warmth of the Vulcan's hands on his waist and realized that Spock had slipped his hand up underneath his shirt as he was pulling Jim closer to him. He remembered the warmth of Spock's fingers on his bare skin, which sent tingles up his spine. He thought about the lustful gaze he was meeting in Spock's eyes and realized that Spock wanted him just as much as he wanted Spock.

He pumped his dick more rapidly and shoved his boxers and pajamas completely off and spread his legs. His free hand moved up to the head of his penis and he coated his index and middle finger in pre cum and then experimentally began rimming himself. It felt odd but not completely unpleasant. He slipped his middle finger inside himself up to his knuckle and moved it round and round, in and out. It was tight but began to loosen. At first it was uncomfortable, but then it began to feel better then he realized he was beginning to thrust himself onto his own finger.

He pulled it out and smeared more pre-cum on it and inserted it back inside himself only this time he went a bit farther and imagined it were Spock doing this to him which made him groan and writhe against himself. He changed positions to get a better angle and this time tried inserting both fingers. He couldn't quite get the angle for that but was able to get his middle finger all the way in this time. He pumped his dick with one hand, and fucked himself with the other, all the while letting images of Spock run through his head. Spock kissing him. Spock taking off Jim's shirt and then his own. Spock's hands caressing his chest, his fingers pinching his nipples. His mouth and tongue exploring Jim's body, sucking his nipples, moving down to his stomach. It was too much. Jim arched and as he did he must have hit his own prostate. He saw stars. The good kind, and his ejaculation exploded shooting hot sticky seamen everywhere. He flung his head into his pillow screaming Spock's name into it as quietly as he could so that he wouldn't wake his mother.

He lay there sated and exhausted, dripping with sweat, wondering if Spock were in a similar state downstairs. He threw off his shirt and wiped up the cum with it before throwing it on the floor. He lay there and debated whether or not to go down to Spock's room for what seamed like an eternity. He decided that for now, what he wanted to do was wait and go down there as soon as he was sure Spock was asleep and just slip into bed with him and hold him while he slept. He could leave and come back upstairs before his mother woke up in the morning.

It sounded girly and mushy in his head, but he couldn't help it. He knew that whatever this was between them. Gay or not gay or just Spock or whatever, he couldn't fuck this up. Selek had made it very clear how important the friendship was, so the friendship had to come first, the attraction second. So if he was going to do this, he was going to have to do it right. Apparently he wanted to do this, very badly, badly enough to fuck himself and fantasize about Spock fucking him while he was doing it, so yes, he had to do things the right way.

That meant taking things slowly and exploring what he was feeling and making sure that it was what they both wanted before it got too physical. He had to want a relationship. Not just a quick fuck. If he was gonna do this with Spock, it had to be commitment, not a roll in the hay, and he knew the Vulcan would feel the same way. He had a feeling Spock didn't do casual. That was okay. For some reason Jim didn't want casual this time. He didn't want casual for the first time in his life. Nope this wasn't casual, this was the real deal. So he'd have to settle for cuddling. Cuddling and secrecy, at least for the time being. Until he was absolutely 100% sure that this was **it**, what he wanted. So he waited, and while he was waiting, he fell asleep.


	3. Another Mother

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

**Warning:** - This chapter is really just fluff and relationship building so the only warning is for language.

Thanks to everyone who has added my story to favorites and alerts! It gives me warm fuzzies.

Thanks to Iiko, Mirror Flower and Darkwind, karmapolice28, XgloryHartx, kitchan, WolfBreaker, Ravenclaw Samurai, circa divide, crystal flame and starfire angel for your wonderful reviews and kind words.

There are a lot of "hits" and "visitors" but very few reviews in comparison, so I want those of you who took the time to know how very much appreciated you are.

Also – special thanks to Dilmn8 for being so supportive and helpful. :) You ROCK!

And of course thanks to Spylar! Its hard for me to write about love when I don't have it in my own life, its even harder for her to continue writing about it with a broken heart.

Please support her by stopping in to read Starstruck.

___________________________________________________________________________________

My Own Interrupted Iowa

Chapter 3.

Another Mother

Spock stood in the kitchen helping Winona prepare breakfast. Jim was still asleep, Spock was glad. The previous evening had ended so awkwardly and after reflection Spock had decided that if they had engaged in physical contact, it would have been a mistake. The interruption had been unexpected but perhaps a welcome one. His friendship with Jim was far more important than any attraction he might feel towards the other man.

He was also well aware of Jim's reputation where romantic endeavors were considered. He did not want to be a conquest in Jim's long line of lovers. His feelings for Jim, human and emotional and illogical as they were, ran much deeper than that of a tryst or a fling. He wanted more than he felt Jim was capable of giving him. Therefore it seemed a much more logical course to abandon any hope of a physical or romantic encounter and merely focus on building the friendship. He would simply suppress any emotions he felt towards Jim that were anything other than companionable. He was skilled at suppression after all. It shouldn't prove to be too difficult.

Building a friendship with Jim was proving to be easier than Spock had anticipated. He would continue by building a relationship with Jim's mother. Concentrating his efforts in this direction would be a welcome distraction and aid him in suppressing his romantic inclinations towards his Captain.

Winona was a wonderful woman and Jim was lucky to have her for his mother. Spock felt a pang of sorrow and loss being around her. It made him miss his own mother a great deal, but her doting was also a comfort. He envied Jim, and longed to be part of this little family.

They chatted as she cooked and he sliced fruit. She asked about his mother. No one asked about his mother. It was as if it had become a taboo subject. He was grateful for the opportunity to talk about his mother with someone who sincerely wanted to share in his memories of her. He shared memories of their makeshift Christmases, of sitting on his mother's lap while she read Dickens to him. He found himself opening up to Winona in a way he didn't think he was capable of. She put his so at ease that it was ....easy. He even shared with her his deep regret that he had never told his mother how much he had loved her, or how much she had meant to him.

This brought tears to his eyes. They brimmed and threatened to spill out onto his cheeks and he attempted to quell his emotions and internalize them. He became silent and attempted to withdraw, but Winona Kirk would have none of that.

She guided him over to the table and gently urged him to sit down, the placing a finger under his chin tilted his head up to look at her. He saw there everything he used to see when his own mother would gaze at him with concern. Tears were spilling down her own cheeks as she spoke to him.

"Now Spock, don't you dare feel like you have to repress your emotions here. Not in my house, not with me, or with Jimmy. Maybe you have to do that when you are on duty, or within your own Vulcan Culture, but you are part human, you can't deny all of your emotions all of the time sweetheart, its not healthy. Expressing emotions doesn't mean you are reverting to any savageness, it just means you are letting your true self show."

She grabbed his hands, knowing he was a touch telepath she conveyed everything she was feeling to him. Spock felt a surge of motherly love that he had not felt since the last time he had been able to visit with his own mother, nearly two years ago. "You are family here Spock, do you understand that?" She continued, smoothing his hair with her fingers and caressing his cheek lovingly. "Families accept each other for who they are. They love each other unconditionally. That's how it is in the Kirk household, and I don't want you to ever feel like you can't be free to be yourself here. So please, don't ever hold back in front of me. I'll consider it an insult if you do..." she teased with a little smile hugging him to her chest and kissing the top of his head.

The tears that had been threatening to spill did and Spock found himself swallowing hard. Only two tears, but they were enough. Letting them go lifted a burden from his soul that he had not known he'd been carrying. He heard Winona croon 'that's better' and released himself from her embrace. Standing he grasped her shoulders gently and sincerely expressed his thanks to her.

"You have no idea how much it means...." he said

"I think I do Spock, I am a mother of two sons after all. Males in general have a hard time dealing with emotions, so I'm not completely out of my element here. I.... I don't want to take anything away from your memory of your own mother, and I have no intention of replacing her in your heart, but I hope you know that you have another mother in me Spock. If you can open up your own heart enough to fit us both inside, it would make me very happy, and if you ever feel comfortable enough with me to call me Mom, instead of Winona, I would welcome it." She said smiling.

He was overwhelmed with gratitude and could only manage to stutter a polite thank you, once again calling her Winona.

"Take it at your own pace Spock, if you never call me Mom, that's ok too, I won't push, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. As long as I'm alive, and I suspect as long as Jimmy is, you have a home here with us."

Just then the vid phone began beeping and she went to answer it. Spock took the opportunity to finish setting the table. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but the tension in Winona's voice was concerning.

"I know, but you know I intended on spending the day with the boys Wayne, they'll only be here for a week and you will be here for dinner........No its just that I hardly ever get to see Jimmy now and....... yes, yes of course....no you're right..... no its..its fine. I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She turned and Spock saw tension in her face just briefly before she seemed to cover it with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry dear but Wayne needs my help with something. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you two alone to breakfast. I'll be back in time to make dinner." he saw a sadness waft over her eyes.

"Is there anything Jim and I can assist with?"

"No, no its...its nothing he just...well anyway I better get going. I'll be back later, you boys were going into town anyway weren't you?"

"Yes, later. Are you sure everything is quite alright?"

"Of course hon, why wouldn't it be? Give my love to Jimmy and tell him I'll see him later." she said slipping on her coat and grabbing her purse before hurrying out the door.

Curious. Something was not quite right about that phone conversation, or Winona's reaction to it. He would have to convey his concern to Jim.

Jim..... He supposed he would need to wake him.

Spock crept up the stairs and knocked gently on Jim's door. When he received no answer he opened the door and took a step inside gasping at the sight before him when he looked up. Jim lay on the bed naked, pajamas and underwear in a crumpled pile on the floor as if discarded swiftly, t-shirt stained and lying a few feet beyond that at the base of the hamper. The smell of seamen and sex lingered lightly in the air.

Spock found it difficult to avert his eyes and not stare longingly at Jim's magnificent body. He felt desire rising up in him and had to quickly quash the urge to discard his own restrictive clothing and climb into the bed with his friend. He swallowed hard and turned to look at the hallway, shouting Jim's name to awake him.

He heard a soft moan behind him and could tell that Jim was regaining consciousness but was not fully alert.

"Jim!" he shouted again.

"Wha..wah what?...I'm up! I'm up I swear....."

Spock saw Jim sit up out of the corner of his eye and then release a gasp of his own as he realized the state that Spock had found him in. He quickly grabbed the sheet and covered himself as Spock continued, still trying desperately to avert his gaze from ogling his friends naked form.

"Breakfast is ready Jim. I apologize for the intrusion but I thought it best to wake you, as we have much to do today." He met Jim's eyes and saw longing there, a longing that he was sure he returned with his own gaze. He turned quickly to leave "I will see you downstairs."

"Yeah." he heard Jim call after him "I'll just grab a quick shower and uh...I'll be down."

_Shit he's freaking out. _Jim thought_. I'm gonna have to find some way to make my intentions clear to him. Make sure he understands that I'm interested, but that I want to take things slowly. Maybe if he understands I don't want to just use him and throw him away, we can both relax and get back to normal._

After a short shower Jim threw on some clothes and lumbered down the stairs to find Spock alone at the table.

"Where's mom?"

"She......had to leave. She had a short but seemingly tense conversation with Wayne and then stated that she regrettably required to leave as Wayne was in need of assistance but would not explain. She asked me to extend her apologies to you, and tell you that she would see us both later for dinner."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"She seemed tense, and was acting rather suspiciously. It was obvious that she did not desire to leave. The situation felt forced. She tried to act as if everything were fine, but I could tell that it was not. I am, concerned."

"I really don't think I'm going to like this Wayne guy. You know she really likes you and she was going to spend the day with us. Her leaving like this, it isn't like her. Especially with everything undone. It snowed. The walks aren't shoveled, the driveway's not plowed, the dishes aren't done and she just up and leaves? It doesn't make sense. I'm not saying I mind helping out. Its just, she doesn't leave things undone like this, and I know she wanted to spend more time with you today. I just don't like it."

"Nor do I, though she and I did have a very agreeable morning together. Your mother is a very special woman Jim. You are very lucky to have her."

"I know, but now you have her too. In case she hasn't made it clear to you, she intends on adopting you into this family you know. Which is part of why I don't get her just up and leaving with no explanation."

"Yes I know, she did make her intentions very clear this morning. I am very grateful. She even implied that I would be more than welcome to refer to her in a more parental fashion if I so chose. I'm sure that she did not want to leave, so perhaps it really was urgent."

"It better have been..., or I'm going to need an explanation. So she told you to call her mom did she?" Jim said with a wink

"She did." Spock admitted, the tips of his ears turning an adorable shade of green.

"Did you?"

"I did not."

Jim chuckled "you will, she's hard to resist. Quite the charmer my mother. People think I take after my father because I look like him. Truth is I got the best of both worlds."

They finished breakfast, did the dishes and went out to the barn for ladders and tools for hanging the lights and fixing the shingles.

"You'd think she'd get a modern roof so that we didn't have to keep replacing these old shingles. They are impossible to find anymore. You can't even replicate them very easily." Jim complained as he rifled through the tool closet.

"Hey before we go back out there lemme show you my mom's studio." He continued his eyes brightening for the first time since waking up. "She's an artist you know. Quite talented. Sculpture is her first love but she makes most of her money doing canvas portraits. There's actually quite a demand for them because artists just don't do them anymore. Hers are amazing."

As they stepped into the studio the concerned and puzzled look Jim had at the breakfast table returned to his face. The studio was nearly empty. All of her art supplies were there, but there were no projects standing in corners waiting to be finished. No canvases set up on easels. Nothing to indicate that she had been doing any of her artwork, at least not for quite some time.

"This makes absolutely no sense. She usually has two or three sculptures going at once. She's so A.D.D. She is always starting a new one before finishing the one before it – usually in an entirely different medium. Once she had a metal sculpture, one made from junk, one made from nothing but seashell pieces, and a molded clay bust, all in the works at the same time. You never knew if you'd walk in here and find welding, molding, gluing or painting, but it was always something." He said looking around, picking things up and putting them down again. "It looks like she hasn't been out here in months. I mean there's nothing. I don't get it."

"Perhaps she has been busy with other things Jim."

"Too busy for her ART?? Its her LIFE, especially now that Sam and I are grown. Its this Wayne guy. I'm really starting not to like him."

"Jim, I too share your concern, but we should not jump to conclusions. Perhaps later we can bring up the subject in conversation and Winona can explain."

"Okay fine, but like I said earlier, it better be good. I'm gonna check on the animals. Just a milk cow and some chickens now, but I have a feeling they are going to be showing a little neglect too. Like the house and the yard and the lack of Christmas cheer around here."

After checking the animals Jim came stomping back through the barn. Slammed the lid to the feed bin and stomped back out to the chicken coup. When he returned he fed the cow and then shot Spock a pissed of look and said "come on, I need to do some manual labor."

"I take it everything was not satisfactory?"

"No they hadn't been fed, the eggs haven't been gathered, the chicken coop needs repairs and Lizzy needs to be milked, but I gotta be in a better mood before I do that or she'll kick the crap out of me. Let me get some aggression out on some nails and snow, and then I'll show you how to milk a cow later."

"That sounds, interesting. I would enjoy the lesson. Jim, I'm sure that everything will be okay." Spock comforted his friend, placing a had on his shoulder and showing the concern he felt in his eyes.

That seemed to help calm Jim down. He couldn't help it. That damn Vulcan held the key to his heart and one assuring word seemed to melt it. He shot Spock a smile and a wink as they grabbed their supplies and headed back to the house.

A few hours later the Christmas lights were hung, the roof and chicken coup were repaired, the walks shoveled and the driveway and barnyard plowed. Jim was feeling much better. He guessed he'd just needed some fresh air, hard work, and time alone with Spock.

Spock's nose ears and cheeks were tinged green by the cold, but his eyes were twinkling brightly. He was enjoying working alongside Jim as well. They'd had a very pleasant morning. They'd talked about everything and nothing with an ease that warmed Jim's heart. He'd never seen the vulcan this relaxed and at home with himself, or anyone else. He felt honored that it was his home, and himself, with whom his friend felt free enough to let his guard down. They'd also shared many meaningful looks and glances throughout the morning which had warmed Jim's soul and made his extremities tingle with more than just the cold.

"Okay." Jim said brightly as he gathered up the ladder and tools and headed towards the barn, "time to milk the cow!"

Fifteen minutes later Jim was laughing hysterically as he watched his frustrated first officer attempt to milk the cow. "No no, that's not hard enough you have to use your whole hand not just your finger tips.... No No now you are doing it too hard and have to pull down as you squeeze."

"I cannot do it. I do not think you are showing me correctly. Perhaps you should show me one more time."

"Alright but this is the last time." Jim said as he sidled up behind Spock ,who scooted forward making room on the stool for him, and and reached around Spock to grab hold of one of the cow's teats. He deftly squirted milk into the pail grinning like a Cheshire cat at Spock as he did. Spock very ineptly tried to repeat the action. "Okay no you have to sqeeze it gently," Jim explained, practically whispering in Spock's ear and enjoying the feeling of the warm Vulcan in his arms.

"Its like.....it's like.......okay here's what its like. You know when you are in the shower....and you are yaknow, um....enjoying yourself?"

"I do rather enjoy a good shower Jim. Warm water is soothing, but I fail to see what that has to do with milking a cow." Spock stated seriously.

Jim sighed. Why did subtlety never work on Sock? Must everything always be so literal? Or was Spock just messing with him half the time? He could never tell. It was that poker face. But he was learning to read it better and he had a feeling Spock was messing with him this time. He'd play along, this was getting fun after all.

"Okay, well you know how sometimes when you are enjoying the soothing water in your shower and washing yourself and all of your, parts, you are all soapy and things are slick and wet and maybe some things are.... yaknow harder than others.. and you are really really _enjoying_ yourself, a lot... you know, enjoying some specific parts of yourself more than others?..."

"Are you referring to masturbation Jim?" Spock said with the hint of a mischievous grin.

"Yes Spock that is what I'm referring to," he said shaking his head and sighing again at the lack of subtlety. "Milking the cow's teat, is sort of like that."

"So you want me to masturbate the cow Jim?"

Jim guffawed before he could stop himself. "NO...gawd, no I don't want you to Masturbate the Cow!" he laughed. "Jeezus Spock, I'm just saying that the motion, the action is similar. Slow and gentle, up and down, squeeze slightly as you go. Like this" Jim wrapped his hand around Spock's and showed him how to squeeze with just the right motion to send the milk spraying into the pail. As their hands touched Jim felt a warm tingle and a small buzzing rush in his brain filled with amusement, happiness, warmth and desire. He was also completely sure now that the Vulcan was playing with him. How charmingly deceitful. He'd remember to use this information the next time Spock tried that 'Vulcan's don't lie' bullshit with him."

"I see, however, I am still inclined to believe that you are masturbating the cow." Spock said flatly. As Jim continued deftly milking the cow, his arms still wrapped around his first officer.

"I am not masturbating the cow!" Jim chuckled. "I'm milking her, there's a difference."

"I fail to see how."

"There just IS."

"The cow's teats are mammary glands are they not?"

"Well yes, that's why there's milk in them."

"And a woman's breasts are also mammary glands are they not? So in context the cow's udders are part of its reproductive system and meant for nursing their young, just as a woman's breasts. And here you sit fondling the cow's teats, just as you would fondle a woman's breasts, so therefore, you are masturbating the cow."

"You can't be serious!" he was serious... Jim stood up throwing his hands in the air in frustration. " For Cryin' out Loud! I am NOT MASTURBATING THE COW!"

"You are."

"Am not"

"Are too."

Had Jim been paying attention and not letting his first officer's antagonistic endeavors get to him in such a way that he was currently stomping around on the barn floor, he would have noticed the sly grin spread wide across Spock's face, his green tinged cheeks, and laughing dancing eyes.

"I am NOT."

"Yes....you are.... and, ...you are enjoying it."

"I am NOT enjoying!...I'm not ...there's no!.......I am not doing anything SEXUAL with the damn Cow you pervert!!"

At the height of his frustrated rant Jim heard Spock, stoic, regal, proper Spock, bust up laughing. He didn't even know the Vulcan knew how to laugh. Not only was he laughing but as Jim looked over at him he noticed that the grinning bastard was very skillfully milking the cow as if he had been doing it all his life. Spock just chuckled some more and winked at him.

"You know Jim, my uncle had a very similar animal at his home on Vulcan when I was a child. I stayed with him one summer when my parent's Ambassadorship required them to liaison with Earth's government for an extended period. It was my job to milk the animal every morning. I find that it is very similar to that of milking your cow," he said with another mischievous grin.

"You bastard!" Jim yelled grinning just as ferociously. "You set me up! You better hope your legs can run faster than your mouth because I'm gonna kick your Vulcan ass!" Jim declared as he launched himself at his First Officer who deftly avoided him as he bolted out of the barn with lightning speed.

Jim swiftly pursued and they played a delightful game of cat and mouse, intermixed with snowball battles all over the front yard, the driveway, the back yard, around the barn, around the house back through the parking area in front of the barn where Jim finally tackled Spock and sent them both flying backwards into the pile of snow they had just plowed there this morning from the driveway. They both collapsed in a heap, laughing and grinning and out of breath. Jim had never seen this side of Spock. He'd not even known Spock had this side to see. He wasn't sure what had come over the man he was so infatuated with, but he knew he liked it, and he knew it made him all the more attractive. Which was making it harder for him to behave himself. Particularly when said attractive and adorable man was currently pinned beneath him and wrapped in his arms.

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" Jim said panting

"You don't seem to be excessively angry about it. In fact, one could argue that you were enjoying my teasing....amongst other things, and I am not the one who made the comparison to masturbation." Spock chided.

"No, but you sure ran with the idea didn't you? Amongst what other things?" Jim provoked, waggling his eyes seductively at Spock.

"I could hardly ignore the comment once it was made Jim. I believe the saying would go that you 'walked into that one'. As for the other things, are you not enjoying a similar situation right now?"

"Maybe....," Jim baited, "are you enjoying a similar situation right now?"

"Possibly..."

Jim grinned from ear to ear enjoying the contentment he was feeling. He stared into the dark invitingly warm eyes in front of him and inclined his head downward just enough to brush noses with his... hmmm what was he? They weren't really dating so Spock wasn't his boyfriend, but he was definitely becoming more than just his friend given the closeness of this mornings events, not to mention the previous evening's. Just what did you call someone you were transitioning from friendship to possible relationship with? What did you call someone you were falling for but hadn't really done anything with? A crush?....

_Wait falling? What? I'm not... I mean I'm attracted, we've established that, very very attracted, and I'm definitely leaning towards the whole, wanting an actual relationship thing, but Falling? No way. I'm Jim Kirk, I don't Fall for anyone, at least not this fast, and not a guy. I mean just because he has a great body, and adorable ears, and a gorgeous smile, and a laugh that melts my heart, and eyes that see right into my soul and send tingles down to my toes.... _

_Shit I really am falling for him aren't I. Wow. I'm in big trouble here._

"Are you all right Jim?"

"Huh?" Jim said coming back to earth from wherever it was he'd been thinking "Oh yeah, sorry, I was just, thinking."

He smiled warmly at Spock and bending to rub noses again when he noticed that the Vulcan was shivering.

"Oh shit, we've been in the snowbank too long. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were getting cold?"

"I was debating whether or not enduring the cold was worth remaining where I was so that I could continue enjoying the 'similar situation'" Spock explained with smiling eyes.

"Uh huh, well come on you little cock tease, lets get you into the house and get you warmed up."

As Jim pulled Spock out of the snow bank Spock responded to the remark. "Cock tease? Are we going to do something sexual with the rooster now Jim?"

Jim just shook his head and lobbed another snowball in Spock's direction. Spock dodged it easily but returned one in Jim's direction and nailed him right in the chest. This caused another game of cat and mouse in which Spock seemed to have the upper hand this time. Jim was now the pursued and Spock the pursuer. Just before they reached the porch Jim tried to break for it and dodge round the Vulcan and into the house but Spock caught him and whirled him around pinning him against the porch railing.

"It seems that I have won this round. I think I should get a prize."

"Oh you do do you?"

"Yes. I do."

"And what exactly is it that you want Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan's dark eyes began to smolder with desire and once again rested on Jim's lips. Jim leered lasciviously back at the man he was falling for and wrapped his arms around Spock's waist bringing him closer. He was about to lean in and award Spock with is prize for catching him, when he heard the familiar tooting of his mother's truck horn pulling into the driveway. Sighing and letting go of Spock, Jim banged his head purposely and forcefully against the porch railing behind him cursing his mother's great timing.

Spock just grinned and shrugged. "Perhaps we should go help your mother with the groceries Jim. It seems the back of the truck is quite full."

"Yes lets, shall we." Jim said sarcastically and reluctantly, but followed after the Vulcan anyway. "Hi mom, nice of you to show up just now. Where have you been?"

"Sorry Jimmy. I had to go to Wayne's and then I decided to get the grocery shopping done while I was in town. Did I... um.. interrupt something Jim?"

"Yes mom. Yes you did. Thank you. You have _wonderful _ timing. I'm just going to take these into the kitchen now and then go kill myself." he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay Jimmy, but don't make too big a mess, I just waxed the floors."

Spock chuckled at the interaction wishing just a little that his own family life could have been so free and fun loving. He walked with Winona into the house, both of their arms laden with bags.

"So it looks like you two have been busy around here this morning. Thank you for getting the lights hung and the plowing done. I see you were also having yourself some fun? I was watching you two chasing each other around the yard as I came up the road. I'm glad to see you took my words to heart Spock. It does me a great deal of good to see you letting yourself be this free and happy, to see you both this happy."

She set the rest of her bags and the counter and reached out to kiss her new son's cheek. "And just in case you were wondering, that means I also saw what was about to happen when I interrupted, and I want you to know that I'm okay with it. If its what you both want and it makes you both this happy, then you have my blessing. But if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass!"

"You would too!" Jim's voice came from behind them.

"You bet your life I would Jimmy. I know you. You seem serious about this, but I'm telling you right now, you better **be** serious and not just seem that way this time."

Jim sighed and looked back and forth between his mother and his ...boyfriend? He guessed that if his mother was now acknowledging that they were in a relationship, then they were in a relationship, whether anything physical had happened yet or not. There were definitely feelings there on both sides, and even though this was all happening faster than Jim had intended, he was going to have to acknowledge it himself as well.

"I am serious. For the first time in my life," he said forcefully to both of them. "I know that's out of character for me but I swear to you both, that I've given this a lot of thought over the last couple of days, and this isn't some meaningless fling for me. I wasn't sure about that at first, but I am now, and promise you...., "he said more directly to Spock, looking deeply into his eyes and lightly touching their two front forefingers together, knowing that this was how Vulcan's touch kissed because of their touch telepathic abilities, "I promise you that I'm going to take this slowly so that I can prove to you just how serious I am." _and just how much you mean to me. _He projected.

Spock must have understood, if not the words then the feeling, because he blushed a deep green and pulled Jim into his warm embrace, entwining their fingers and flooding Jim with a warm buzzing feeling of love and devotion.

"All right you two. Enough mush." Winona chided sniffling just a bit. "We've got groceries to put away and I'd like to get some lunch made for you before you head into town."

As they pulled apart and began busying themselves putting away the various items, Spock furtively gazed at Jim and Winona respectively. He wondered what had happened to all of the reservations he'd had this morning. It had been his full intention to suppress his feelings for Jim and not show them, but somehow Winona's words had affected him more than even he had thought possible. His reservations and resolve had simply evaporated somewhere along the way and he wondered to himself how he'd suddenly become so lucky.

* A/N I'm having a hard time with the next couple of chapters. They will be much shorter and probably just fillers. I'm trying to hurry though. Thanks for reading.


	4. Trouble In Riverside City

Chp 4

Trouble in River(side) City.

**Disclaimer:** SSDD

**Author's note:** Thanks so much for your continued reviews. Sorry this took a couple of days. I intended it being two short chapters, and instead it turned into one very long one. I debated breaking it up anyway but in the end I left it alone.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Shopping sucks. That was the main thought running through Jim's mind that afternoon. He was having absolutely no luck at all. Not only was he failing to find the perfect present for his mother, but he had no idea what to get Spock either. He'd picked out a few small things for both of them, but nothing meaningful.

Art supplies for a mother who wasn't using them, and candles and incense for a man that would probably prefer to pick out himself. That just wasn't going to do it. He did find a sweater that he thought Spock would like, and an added bonus for Jim was that he would sure it would bring out the Vulcan's eyes.

To top everything off and make the whole shopping experience even more miserable, Spock had regained his stiff and proper Vulcan demeanor the minute they got close to town, and public. When Jim tried to talk to him he mostly got short answers, or slight nods. The answers that were longer were exceedingly cool and emotionless. He got more genuine responses from his First Officer when they were on duty on the bridge of the Enterprise. He knew Spock was just acting this way because they were in public out of a sense of discretion to their relationship. He was probably feeling a good deal of guilt for having been so blatantly free with his emotions this morning as well, but his coldness still hurt Jim just a little.

Jim was all for discretion, but being totally frozen out was a bit too much. He wasn't ready to act like a couple in public either, but in this social situation, he missed having the companionship of a friend. Shopping with Bone's incessant complaining would have been a welcome alternative. He made several more attempts at engaging Spock in the activity and get him to loosen up a bit.

Spock was standing stiffly, hands clasped behind his back, by the railing, watching the people below mill through the recreation area in the middle of the shopping center. Jim came up beside him leaning on the railing with his forearms and smiled brightly at the Vulcan.

"I always loved coming here at Christmas time when I was younger. Its just so, I don't know, kind of, magical I guess. Everyone is so happy and friendly. I love the lights, the music,the gigantic Christmas tree, and the skating rink they put in over by Santa's village. Really puts you in the Christmas spirit eh Spock?"

"I would not know Jim."

"Aw come on. You told me your mom did what she could to make Christmas special when you were a kid. She even read you stories. What were they?"

"She read me Charles Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol' and a poem entitled 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'. She would also tell me the story of Jesus from your Bible, and about a red nosed reindeer named Rudolph that could apparently talk. I found that highly illogical." Spock's eyes took on a far away look before he continued.

"I also enjoyed her retelling of the story of The Nutcracker. She took ballet as a child and performed several of the dances from it for me as she would play the music of Tchaikovsky. I loved to watch her dance..." Spock's eyes softened as he reminisced. "I was fortunate enough while at the Academy to have my parents visit once Christmas break. My mother and I attended a performance of The Nutcracker by the San Francisco Ballet Company. It was...marvelous."

As Jim watched Spock recounting the tale, he could tell that Spock was deeply involved in reliving the precious memory of attending the ballet with his mother. He watched Spock's eyes moisten and he hoped this would be the turning tide in their afternoon and that after sharing such a tender memory with Jim, Spock would soften towards him. Unfortunately Spock seemed to snap back to reality suddenly and with an even more firm rigidity to his stance. His nostrils flared and his eyes became dark and sullen. Jim could tell that Spock was angry with himself.

"Spock, that was a wonderful story. Thank you for sharing it with me," he tried, smiling with all the love he could muster. He moved in a bit closer and reached discreetly towards the man he loved with his two forefingers, hoping that Spock would catch on and discreetly return the gesture. "It means a lot to me when you open up to me like that."

Spock just glared at Jim as if Jim had done something wrong. He glanced down at Jim's hand and kept his own hand clasped tightly behind his back, refusing to return the kiss. It stung. Jim felt as if he'd been slapped. He stiffened and averted his eyes, pretending to watch the shoppers so that Spock wouldn't see the moisture forming his own eyes that he was struggling to choke back.

"Have you completed your purchases Captain?" Spock asked coldly with a furrowed brow.

Jim didn't miss the Captain, or the iciness of his first officer's voice. He wanted to tell him to fuck off, but since he didn't understand what he could possibly have done wrong he tried to reach out to Spock one more time.

"No. Not yet. I'm, having a hard time finding what I'm looking for. I got mom some art supplies earlier and found her this sweater," he said reaching into one of the shopping bags and pulling it out. "What do you think?"

"I think it is a sweater."

"...But do you think she'll like it, I mean, do you think this is good enough?"

"No I do not. You stated that you felt you needed to find a gift worth of the mother of the youngest Captain in Starfleet history, given those parameters, a sweater, would hardly fulfill the requirement."

Okay now he was just being an ass and Jim was getting pissed. "What the fuck is your problem?" he demanded.

"I have no problems at this time that I wish to discuss with you, Captain."

"Fine."

"Indeed."

They stood there fuming in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Spock spoke. "I too am having difficulty finding an appropriate gift for your mother. Perhaps we should continue our shopping endeavors."

"Fine." Jim said again realizing that the Vulcan's voice had softened. "Where to?"

"I do not know."

"Just pick a shop."

"As I do not know what I am looking for, I cannot possibly know to which shop I would like to go."

"Fine, I'll pick. Let's go Bergin's, its an antique book store."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I do not know what kind of literature Winona enjoys, therefore I cannot possibly hope to find anything she would like there."

"Well I was going to enlighten you, but if you are going to continue to be such a pain in the ass, forget it. You are on your own! In fact, I think it would be better if we went our separate ways for a couple of hours."

"I agree."

"Fine!"

Jim was hurt. Jim was pissed. Jim was confused. He swallowed hard and stared at Spock expecting to see the same cold and anger that had been there before. Instead he saw the same hurt and confusion. He didn't know what to think. How was he supposed to read Spock's damned Vulcan mind?

"Look just..., you see that bench down in the courtyard, just between the skating rink and Santa's village?" Jim said leaning against the railing and pointing through the glass.

"Yes Jim, I do." Spock acknowledged in a softer tone of voice.

"Meet me there in two hours okay?"

Spock nodded his agreement and whirled around taking what packages he'd collected thus far with him, leaving Jim standing there alone and bewildered.

Not knowing what he'd done, or what to do, or where to go next Jim started wandering aimlessly. Before long he found he'd wandered downstairs and out into the courtyard. It was colder down here because of the skating rink, but the place was domed so it wasn't too cold. He found his way to the bench where he intended to meet Spock, not sure if he even wanted to continue shopping or not. He sat there trying to figure out what on Earth had come over his friend, his soon to be lover, his boyfriend, not of those descriptions seemed to be appropriate. What could he have done that had angered Spock so much that he lashed out so viciously?

As he sat watching the skaters he couldn't find the answers he was looking for. Happy couples skated around in circles, arm in arm and a twinge of jealousy tugged at his heartstrings. He felt the sting of the tears that had choked back earlier surface again, but he refused to let them fall. He'd be damned if he'd act like a lovestruck teenage girl having a spat with her boyfriend. After dinner that night, or maybe the next day, he'd corner Spock and have it out with him. He just wished that things could go back to the way they'd been just a few hours ago. Gawd he'd loved that. Loved the teasing and the fun they'd had. Loved seeing Spock like that. Loved holding Spock like that. Loved Spock.

He'd finally faced the reality that his feelings for Spock had been growing slowly over the last few months, he had just not been acknowledging them. At least not fully. Denial is a powerful thing.

_What am I doing sitting here brooding? So we had a fight, so what. He'll talk to me, once we have a chance to be alone, and whatever I did, or didn't do, we'll figure it out later. I'm still Pissed as Hell, but I also still love that damn green blooded bastard. There I admitted it. I love him...... I do.....I love him, but I'm James T. fucking Kirk, and I don't believe in no win scenarios. This is one fight I'm going to win, eventually! So its time to quit moping and start moving._

Jim made his way to Bergin's and looked over the rows and rows of antique hardback books. It smelled of leather bindings and yellowing paper. His mom would love it in here. She loved books nearly as much as she loved her art, but she never seemed to be able to find the time to read. That's why he'd wanted to bring Spock here in the first place. He wanted to share that with him, but that damned stubborn overgrown elf didn't seem to know how to cooperate today.

He ended up finding several things he knew his mom would love. She'd had quite and extensive collection when he'd been a kid. The guest room downstairs had once been a study lined with bookshelves filled with ancient novels. Then came the day Jim had driven his dad's car off the cliff into the quarry. The same day Sam had tried to run away. The same day that the police called his mom back from offworld even though Frank had told them not to. The same day that Winona had come home early and found Jim bleeding and cowering in one corner and Frank and Sam beating the shit out of each other in the other.

She'd thrown Frank out and pressed charges. He'd sat in a jail cell for two days and then came back out to the house for his things. When he found Jim, Winona and Sam gone for the day, he'd taken all of Winona's precious books, most of which had been given to her by Jim's father, out into the barnyard. He'd thrown them in a pile, soaked them with gasoline, and lit them on fire.

By the time Jim, Sam, and his mom got home, they'd been reduced to a pile of ashes. They'd never seen Frank again, but him mom had bought a watchdog just in case he came back. He'd still been a pup when they got him, but he'd turned into a good dog, and he'd been with them until a year or so after Jim entered the Academy. His name had been Whiskey and he was old when he died. Jim missed that dog.

His mother had been heartbroken at the loss of the books. She'd lost another piece of their father with them and with the car. She never really got over it. She'd walled in the study, turned it into a guest bedroom and never said another word about it. The built in bookcases in the living room filled with gaudy knick knacks that people gave her as extra thank you gifts in return for the portraits she did for them instead of books. Jim wasn't sure why he or Sam had never tried to replace the books. He guessed that they both felt kind of guilty, like them causing trouble was what caused Frank to burn them in the first place.

It was high time he made up for it. As his fingers danced over the titles, "Pride and Prejudice", "Jane Eyre", "Wuthering Heights", the works of Shakespeare, "The Secret Garden", he formed a wonderful plan in his head. He would bring Spock back here, kicking and screaming if he had to. He'd tell him the story, and the two of them would buy the shit out of this store. Then on Christmas Eve, they would sneak down to the living room, box up all those gaudy worthless knick knacks that his mom only kept out of some sense of obligation, and replace them with these beautiful leather bound books.

He saw a full set of L. Frank Baum's Oz series on a top shelf. They were all there, the entire Oz series and the Little Wizard stories. His mom loved those and hadn't had a complete set before. Jim felt excitement creeping back into him. He couldn't leave here without these. The rest they could come back and get, or maybe have the shop keeper hold for him, but these had to come with him now, before someone else found them.

He quickly found the shop keeper and she helped him take the books to the register, remarking that they had just come into the shop that morning and she'd known they wouldn't last long. He told her his plan and she gave him a datapad and told him to go around the shop and make a list of any other books he wanted and she'd pull them that day and set them aside for him. Happily he browsed the shelves feeling proud of himself for finding a gift that would fulfill all the requirements he had given his first officer for his mother's Christmas present.

As he browsed he came across a beautiful set of Charles Dickens compilations. "A Christmas Carol" was the first story in the first book. These he also took off the shelf, but not for his mother. He asked the shopkeeper if she had any copies of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. She showed him the two she had. One was a version of just the poem, included in a book of similar poetry. The other was an illustrated version. It was meant to be a children's book, but the binding was hand tooled leather with intricate designs, the artwork was gorgeous, and the pages were gilded in gold. It was perfect.

After determining that there was no way he could carry all of the Oz books by himself, he relented to leaving them there until the next day, adding them to the order he had compiled on the datapad. He settled for taking with him his gifts for Spock, wishing that he could find his love, and bring him here and tell him of his plan now, but that would have to wait. Despite his enthusiasm for his plans and his delight in finding a gift for Spock as well, he was still hurting and angry over the earlier fight and wasn't sure he was ready to let Spock off the hook. He loved him, but they would have to work things out before Jim shared this secret with him.

He did however have one more thing he wanted to purchase before meeting Spock. He headed for a store that sold music and movie vid discs to find what he wanted. Luckily they had what he was looking for. The disc was so small it fit in the palm of his hand but it was a professional recording of the San Francisco Ballet Company's performance of The Nutcracker, complete with Tchaikovsky's full musical score. Spock could watch it, or just listen to it anytime he wanted in the privacy of his own quarters. He hoped he wasn't overstepping his bounds. He had a sneaking suspicion that the angered wrath he'd received earlier had more to do with him inadvertently causing Spock to relive painful memories of his lost mother, than something he'd actually done to directly anger the Vulcan.

Feeling a mixture of pride and accomplishment accompanied by a growing feeling of apprehension and tension, he gathered his parcels together and went to find Spock. He had no idea what kind of mood he would find the Vulcan in, but he knew it was very unlikely to be pleasant and he wasn't looking forward to it. If they could just get through dinner, maybe they'd have a chance to talk later. That's the thought he comforted himself with as he made his way to the courtyard.

* * *

Spock sat on the bench waiting for Jim. He'd been there since Jim himself had left. He'd watched as Jim sat there stewing from a vantage point where he knew he could go undetected. He saw the tears brim in his T'hy'la's eyes and it had broken his heart. He had nearly gone to Jim then, but this had been neither the time nor the place for apologies. He was still dealing with his own pain and not in the mood for discussions. He waited for Jim to leave and then crossed to the bench to wait for his return. He had been there the entire time, chastising himself internally for lashing out so viciously at his soul mate. Jim could not have known how much pain it had caused Spock to recount and remember such intimate times with his mother. Spock had not known himself how devastating it would be.

What he'd wanted to do and what he was able to do were two different things. At experiencing such grief over reliving memories he'd not known he was even repressing, all he wanted to do was to go to Jim and allow himself to be wrapped in his embrace so that he could mourn in the private and comfort of his love's arms, but they were in public.

He had made a solemn vow with himself on the way to the city that he would do nothing untoward while in Jim's company. He would show nothing but a firm emotionless and logical Vulcan exterior. They were public persons now with the publicity of the Nero incident and he would do nothing to compromise his Captain's career. He would purvey the epitome of a professional Vulcan Science officer, Commander, and his Captain's first officer on the U.S.S. Enterprise. He would not allow his emotions to compromise himself or lead to any compromise of the Captain's character. He loved Jim too much to risk endangering his career.

In retrospect he should have discussed this with Jim before entering the shopping center, however he had underestimated the vast amount of people who would be within earshot, as well as the number of those who would recognize and approach them. It had soon become clear that he would have no chance to explain. Not only was not being able to explain his abrupt demeanor becoming daunting, but people continuously recognized the duo and approached them to talk, introduce themselves, wish them Merry Christmas, thank them, or ask for autographs. All of these people insisted on touching the pair. This might be fine for Jim, the hand shaking and shoulder touching, and appreciative hugging, and cheek kissing from little old ladies. It was not fine for a touch telepath.

Spock had to throw up every emotional barrier he knew. He had to block every ounce of emotion, and every ounce of telepathy so that he would not pick up or send any emotions. It had proved exceedingly difficult and had taken a toll on him. By the time Jim had approached him by the railing, the Vulcan was exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically, and in dire need of meditation.

This combined with the grief and loss he'd felt reliving the precious memories with his mother had proven to be too much for the Vulcan to handle. It had already been a very unexpected and emotionally taxing day. In his exhausted state he had irrationally lashed out at his love, taking out all of the hurt, frustration, and exhaustion on Jim. Though he hoped he would find a way to talk to Jim and explain all of this, his hope did nothing to quell the fear inside of him that he had truly, 'fucked things up for good'. Jim had been very angry, and obviously hurt, and he knew it was his blatant rejection of Jim's attempt to reach out to him and connect with him through a touch kiss that had hurt Jim the most. He had not missed the moisture that had formed in Jim's eyes then either.

He knew he must find a way to explain to Jim that even a discreet touch in public could devastate Jim's career and he would not, could not, let that happen. Jim was too important to Starfleet, and his Captaincy was too new. Whether Jim realized it or not, because of the circumstances surrounding his appointment to Captaincy before even formally graduating from the Academy, Jim was under a great deal of scrutiny. There were those in both higher and lower chains of command looking for any reason, no matter how small, to discredit Jim and have his Captaincy revoked. Spock and the other bridge crew officers, along with McCoy and Mr. Scott, were doing their utmost to keep those rumors and attempts from their Captain so that he could continue doing his job without the excess pressure and undo stress. Spock would not allow himself to give any of those persons reason to discredit Jim. He would resign his commission and return to teaching if it came to that. He hoped Jim would understand that, but it did not excuse the fact that his rejection of the gesture had been tinged with anger and pain that should not have been directed towards his T'hy'la. He had no idea how to make this up to Jim, and this was the thought that made him feel as if his heart truly were breaking.

* * *

As Jim walked into the courtyard he saw Spock sitting patiently on the bench waiting for him. Seeing the Vulcan sitting there stiffly immediately brought back the sting of rejection Jim had felt earlier and he winced at the memory. Suddenly he was mad all over again. Even if he did suspect that Spock had been lashing out because the memory of his mother had caused him pain, that hadn't given Spock the right to take it out on him.

He glared in Spock's direction just as the Vulcan caught his eye. He saw that the glare he was shooting Spock hit home as a look of pain and rejection flashed over the Vulcan's eyes. Spock lowered his head a bit and looked very apologetically at Jim through his eye lashes. It took every ounce of resolve Jim had to stay mad. He nearly let his guard down and just forgave him, just because he gave him the 'I'm sorry' look.

_No way! You know what? NO, you pointy eared bastard! This is a fight I'm going to win and you don't get to just flash those big brown puppy dog eyes at me and get your way. I don't care how sorry you are, or how hurt you look because I'm still mad. I don't care how brown and inviting those eyes are, or how luscious that little pouty bottom lip is....Crap... _

_NO! I'm still mad....dammit..._

_I am... okay maybe not so much as before but gosh dammit Spock, that bullshit earlier hurt me, and I'm gonna make you pay for it. Or at least give me one hell of an explanation before I admit that I'm ready to forgive you. You don't just get to manipulate me and win with no explanation because I caved to cuteness. Not this time._

"You get your shopping done?"

"No, I did not," Spock said dejectedly rising to his feet. "Jim, I..."

"Save it," Jim said cutting him off. "I'm not really in the mood for conversations right now. But just so you know, when I am, you better have a damn good explanation!"

He was in the Vulcan's face, nostrils flaring, overacting, trying to make his point. He could tell by Spock's reaction that he'd made it. His love seemed to wither from the inside out. Okay maybe he was being a tad too hard on the guy. He probably did have a good explanation, but Jim really wasn't ready to hear it yet.

"I assure you I do Jim and I'm truly.."

Jim cut him off once more. "I said save it! This is neither the time nor the place. Let's just get home, and get through this damn dinner with Wayne, and then maybe you and I will have a chance to talk. As for your shopping, your damn lucky you've got such a brilliant ... " he trailed off leaned in a bit closer and lowered his voice before continuing, trying his hand at being discreet for Spock's benefit, "boyfriend. I hate that word by the way, there has to be another word for whatever this...thing..is. Anyway my point is, I did your shopping for you. I found something perfect, that we can get mom from the both of us. I'll bring you back over here tomorrow and explain."

"Jim I don't think...

"Hey, I'm not listening to any arguments. Its the perfect gift. You'll love it. She'll love it, and it has to be from both of us. Can you just trust me for once in your damned obstinate holier than thou life?"

"Yes Jim, I can, and I will," the Vulcan said with so much sincerity and softness that Jim started to feel bad for holding on to his anger.

Damn, why did he make it so hard to stay mad at him? This was going to be impossible. Jim made a point of walking at least two steps ahead of Spock the entire way out to his Jeep, stomping as he went. He'd given his motorcycle away when he enlisted in the Academy, but his mom had kept his old Jeep. It was a beast, but he loved it. He and Sam had resurrected the thing from the dead when they were in high school. Those were good times.

Once inside he could see Spock shivering so he blasted the heat and turned all of the vents towards Spock, resisting the urge to reach out and help warm him up by rubbing his hands or arms.

"That any better?" he asked as he drove

"Yes Jim. Thank you....." he cast an anxious and love filled glance sideways at Jim, "...T'hy'la."

"Tuh high la? What does that mean?"

"T'hy'la."

"T'hy'la.." Jim repeated.

"Yes. It is a Vulcan word. It means friend, brother, and lover. It is similar in meaning to that of your human phrase, kindred spirit, or soul mate. A much more appropriate term than...boyfriend?"

Jim tried to stop himself from smiling but he was sure that it showed a little. "T'hy'la huh? I like it. I like it a lot." He stopped himself from looking at Spock because he knew that if he did he was done for. Instead he looked at the road and out the driver's side window at the passing scenery. Who was he kidding, he was already done for. At least he was irritated with himself now for being such a push over. Hopefully the irritation would show and Spock would assume that he was still mad.

Internally he was grinning. _T'hy'la. Its a beautiful word. It really does describe what I feel for him. He's my soul mate, my T'hy'la. Yeah, I like that. I can't wait to whisper it to him later. I think I'll include it in an inscription in the books I bought him. He'll like that. _He occupied his thoughts for the rest of the drive with what he would write.

As the came up the road he could see that another vehicle was parked where he usually parked the Jeep when he was home so he swung into the side road and turned in to the barnyard from the opposite side of the house and parked the Jeep under the carport on the far side of the barn.

"Looks like Wayne has already arrived so we'll park out here. I want to check the animals real quick before we go in anyway if that's okay?"

"Of course Jim, would you like me to gather the packages?"

"No you keep your damn hands off the packages."

"Why? Is there something in them you don't want me to see?"

"Damn straight." He said trying really hard not to smile, and failing miserably. "I'll tell you what, I'll check the chickens, you check Lizzie, since you are the cow masturbation expert."

Spock smirked and nodded his agreement. Jim came back into the barn a moment later. "Chickens are fed, how's everything in here?"

"Lizzie has been fed and milked again, and the pail of milk we inadvertently left in here earlier has been emptied and cleaned."

"Good." Jim said following Spock to the Jeep, turning out the barn lights and grabbing his bags out of the vehicle. Spock grabbed what few things he had bought before their argument and they both walked in comfortable silence to the house. Jim was just thinking to himself that maybe this morning had been a fluke. Obviously his mother was her usual on the ball self this afternoon and everything was in ship shape.

His assuredness dissipated once they got to the porch steps however. They heard a shatter and loud shouting coming from inside the house.

"Dammit Winona, where are those two losers! I've been at work all damn day and you know that I like my dinner on the table precisely at 6 o'clock. I'm hungry and I'm not about to wait another minute for that former delinquent son of yours and his little half breed friend to finally show up while my food is getting cold!"

"I'm so sorry Wayne," came Winona's timid response. "I know I told the boys six o'clock. It's only ten after. I'm sure they'll be here soon. You go ahead and sit down honey and I'll get your plate ready. Here have a beer, I'll be just a minute."

"You better be just a minute! Because that's all the time you've got!" the menacing voice boomed threateningly.

Jim heard a growl behind his ear, and although he himself wanted to barge into the kitchen and toss Wayne through a window, he'd immediately entered Captain mode upon hearing the harsh tones coming from his house. He was in the zone. Full on Captain Kirk modus operandi and his diplomacy skills were reigning in his need to hurt the man yelling at his mother. He wanted to further assess the situation before killing the bastard, or better yet, just stepping aside and letting his 'half breed friend' do the job for him.

He turned slightly to Spock raising his hand in a 'hold on a second' gesture and giving him a knowing nod. Spock relaxed the tension in his shoulders just enough and followed Jim's lead. They burst into the living room suddenly. "What the hell is going on?" Jim demanded calmly and decisively, as he watched his mother bending over to pick up porcelain shards off of the kitchen floor.

"Oh, Jim! Spock! You're back. Good. I ...I didn't hear you drive up. Clumsy me I dropped a plate and broke it." Winona said in an obviously surprised tone.

" I parked on the other side of the barn Mom. What's going on?" He demanded again.

"Oh uh, we were just getting the table set for dinner dear. Honey this is Wayne Carver. Wayne this is...

"Oh there's no need for introductions sweetheart. Captain James T. Kirk." Wayne declared all smiles and charm, coming over to shake Jim's hand as if he hadn't just been shouting at Jim's mother and calling Jim and Spock names. "It is truly an honor to finally meet you son. Truly an honor. You've come a long ways from your troublesome days of youth son and you've surely done Riverside proud. Youngest Starfleet Captain in history, saved the entire planet. Its just all so overwhelming isn't it. And to believe I have found myself lucky enough to be dating your wonderful sweet mother. It really is an unbelievable pleasure to finally meet you son.

And this must be Commander Spock! Your first officer, and the first Vulcan/Human officer Starfleet has ever had. You two are quite a duo. Everyone around here has been so excited that you are visiting for Christmas. I hope you'll come down to the bank this week and sign some autographs for the some of the members children. I've been getting so many requests. Of course I didn't make any promises on your behalf but it sure would be appreciated, especially at this time of year."

Wayne said all this smiling and sincere, shaking their hands as if he was truly awestruck by their presence. It was more than unnerving and extremely suspicious. Had they been hearing things, or was he suffering from Duel Identity Disorder? Jim shot his First Officer the look that said, 'we need to conference', which Spock subtly acknowledged with a slight nod.

When it came to their working relationship, Spock did subtle, and he did it very well. Jim and Spock had developed a communication that was unsurpassed. It really was if they were communicating telepathically at times. They anticipated each others tactics and moves and seemed to know what the other was thinking and had developed a sort of non-verbal communication through slight hand signals, nods and looks, that did most of their communicating for them when faced with hostile situations. It came in very handy during diplomatic situations, but made for a rather unnerving and frustrating game of chess.

All Jim could think to say in response to the bombardment from the smarmy bastard in front of him was to apologize to his mother for being late. "Something came up. Sorry about leaving the milk in the barn earlier too."

"Oh Jimmy its no problem, is it Wayne?"

"Of course not. Hell we wouldn't be here to have dinner if it wasn't for our two heroes here. I'm just grateful for a chance to get to know you both."

_Wow, what a piece of work!_

"Well we'll just get our coats put away and find somewhere to put these packages and we'll be right there mom."

They both went into the guest room and Jim threw Spock a look that said 'don't get into those' as he place his packages in a chair in the corner and threw his coat on top of them. Spock shot back an annoyed raise eyebrow that said, 'we have more important things to think about at this time Jim'.

"What the hell do you suppose that was all about?"

"I do not know..."

Jim paced angrily and quickly, wondering what to do. "I'm not sure whether I want to just toss him out on his ass now, or investigate this further and try to find out what exactly his agenda is here."

"His unctuous behavior is excessively aggravating, and as much as I would like to cause him bodily harm at this time, I believe the more logical course would indeed be to further assess his motives, in order to determine the correct course of action to take."

"I agree. Game face on Mr. Spock?"

"Indeed Captain."

"After you Commander." Jim said cooly and professionally gesturing towards the door. He felt as though he ought to be going upstairs to put on his uniform before returning to the dinner table. He'd ensure that he was just as intimidating without it during the course of the meal. As would his First Officer. Wayne had no idea what he was in for.

Dinner was a tense game of verbal ping pong in which Wayne was outnumbered two to one. While Spock and Jim were nothing but tactful, diplomatic, cordial, and polite, they were far from warm and inviting. Wayne tried to win them over with his charm but could tell he was engaged in a battle of wits. He tried subversively insult them with subtle put downs wrapped in false compliments. When the loquacious pair managed to volley each veiled insult back with erudite ease, he turned his negative comments towards Winona, undoubtedly trying to ruffle the boys' feathers and throw them off their game.

Unfortunately for Wayne, for each veiled insult he flung, Jim or Spock had a contradictory and sincere compliment at the ready. Wayne soon tired of this tactic and instead turned to grandiose story telling in effort to win the boys back over by impressing them with his exploits. His stories however were so far fetched that they contained serious flaws in logic and conflicting information. Spock was quick to point out each misstep with extreme care, taking time to fully explain to Wayne the error in his logic and therefore disprove his grandiose claims. That he did it all with such a polite and seemingly apologetic demeanor seemed to make Wayne all the more angry.

Jim was enjoying the banter given that Spock had clearly gained the upper hand and was making Wayne look like a fool when he finally glanced over at his mother. He saw Wayne shoot a look of anger in her direction and did not miss the look of dread and fear that immediately crossed her eyes when he did so. When she saw Jim looking at her she averted her eyes and tried to cover with a polite smile but it was too late. He caught Spock's attention and gave him a small tapping signal with his two front forefingers that meant to stand down, and quickly shot a glance in Winona's direction.

Spock read all of this with rapid ease and conceded his last point to Wayne, letting Wayne think that he was successful in making this last conjecture believable.

They concluded dinner and as Jim and Spock were clearing the table Wayne pulled Winona into the foyer and they could hear a murmured and plaintive argument. "Oh come now Winona, after you spent all afternoon preparing this wonderful meal, I'm sure the boys would be more than willing to take care of the dishes for you. I'd hoped that we could spend some time together tonight and you know I need help with the Christmas decorations at my house. Won't you come over for just a little while. The boys won't mind, will you boys?"

Both Spock and Jim shot him a glare, and if it hadn't been for Winona's pleading look they would have very diplomatically told him where to go. Instead Spock reassured her that they would be more than happy to take care of the dishes, but politely reminded her that she had promised to spend the evening with them as well, and urged her to hurry back.

"Well played." Jim mused after the two had left.

Spock just shrugged indignantly.

"Indeed." Jim countered, borrowing Spock's usual turn of phrase and sighing in frustration himself. "I don't like it. I don't like it at all. He's some piece of work."

"If by that you mean dangerous and possibly psychotic, then I agree. I do not like the idea of Winona being alone in his company."

"I think its time to give my brother a call." Jim said walking over to the vid phone. His sister-in-law Aurelan came in to view first.

"JIM! We were wondering when we would get a call. How are you doing and who is that handsome Vulcan standing next to you? That wouldn't happen to be Commander Spock would it?"

"It would indeed. Spock didn't have any plans for Christmas so he's spending it with Mom and I and then we are taking the week after Christmas and going on an old fashioned Road Trip with the Enterprise boys to show him around our fair planet."

"Are you going to stop by – you know Sam's put in for transfers to Earth Colony II and Deneva, we may not be on Earth much longer, and your nephew's miss you. Especially Peter."

"Oh Aurelan, you're making me feel guilty all over, but A – I think Portland, Oregon is a little too far out of our way, and B- I just met the whole reason I declined your first invitation to come visit."

"Oh how FUN for you Jimmy," Aurelan exclaimed sarcastically. "Ugh that man is such a Wayner!"

"A Wayner?" is that a colorful metaphor that I have not yet heard Jim?

"You're funny Mr. Spock." Aurelan winked. "Actually I prefer the term Fucker, or Fucking asshole, but you know I don't like to swear in front of the children. I assume you've heard those colorful metaphor's Spock?" He nodded in affirmation. "Anyway, we decided to coin the phrase 'Wayner' in his honor, but it means the same thing as the explative."

Aurelan turned to someone off-screen who was obviously in another room an shouted. "Oh George! You're brother's on the vid and just had the ardent pleasure of meeting Wayne!"

Spock had shot Jim a slightly confused look at the name George. "I'm the only one who calls him Sam." he said in explanation, to which Spock raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't know, its something we started when we were kids. He tried calling me Tiberius for a while but it was too big a mouthful so he went back to Jimmy, but Sam stuck." he said shrugging. Spock gave another conceding and knowing nod.

"Do you guys always do that?" Aurelan asked.

"Do what?" "To what are you referring" they spoke simultaneously.

"Talk without talking?"

"What do you mean?" "Please explain." they said in unison again.

"Do you always do that too."

"No" they both stated emphatically.

"Uh huh, sure, and I was talking about that little conversation you had where Jim was giving you answers Spock, but you weren't asking any questions. About the whole George/Sam thing."

"What are you talking about? He asked me why you called him George when I called him Sam and when I said I was they only one who called him Sam he asked me why...... Didn't he?"

"No" she said giggling.

"I did not actually verbalize my communication Jim."

"Oh, well, we are still in 'work mode' after our very enlightening dinner with Wayne." Jim stated as if that was supposed to explain everything to Aurelan. Sam had appeared in the background in the vid screen when they'd started talking in unison, so he'd heard the banter between them and Aurelan and the fact that they'd suffered through an entire dinner with the Wayner.

"Well whatever it is its cute Jimmy. Do you finish each other's sentences too?"

"No.." / "We do not." they shot each other a knowing look.

"Well, okay maybe.." / "On occasion."

"But you know we don't do it..." Jim trailed off shrugging.

"On a frequent or consistent basis." Spock picked up nodding at Jim in agreement.

"What he said." Jim finished.

"Creepy..." Sam chimed in. "You gonna buy him an engagement ring for Christmas Jimmy?" he teased unknowingly and somehow missed the slight blush that came over both of them. "So dinner with the Wayner huh? I'd feel sorry for you but I have an entire week of that to look forward to. How'd it go?"

"I don't know. That's primarily why we called. I'm getting a very creepy read on this guy. He's more than just an asshole. We handled him pretty well. His veiled little insults didn't get past us and when he started his story-telling rant Spock put him in his place and called him on his lies several times. You would have enjoyed it, but there was something about Mom's behavior that struck me wrong. Way wrong. Plus, things around here aren't right. She's not doing her art, the studio is empty."

"What! You've got to be kidding me?" Sam sputtered. "Empty?"

"Yes, empty. Her supplies are there but no projects, plus the roof and the chicken coop needed repairs and the animals went unfed this morning because she had to run off and do errands for him, and she left without plowing or doing the dishes. That's not like our anal retentive mother."

"No its not. What'd she say about the art?"

"She gave me some lame excuse at dinner. Said she'd finished her sculptures for an art show in November, and had a lot of commissioned portraits for Christmas that she'd finished last week so that they could be wrapped and delivered in time, and just hadn't had time to start any more projects, but it was the way she said it. It was an excuse. Something else is up."

"I agree. Although her explanation was logically sound, it lacked sincerity."

"Look Jim, I wasn't gonna say anything because I wasn't sure..." Sam said shooting a conspiratorial look at his wife. "but Mom returned a call to us a couple of weeks ago and wouldn't turn on the vid screen. She kept pretending she thought it was on. We called back the next day and put the kids on so she'd turn it on, and there was bruising around her eye. When I confronted her she said she walked into a door."

"And you weren't going to say anything WHY!" Jim screamed furiously, Spock fuming with anger behind him but putting his hands on Jim's shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"Jim, calm down, I talked him out of it. We don't know what happened for sure, and until you were able to spend some time around the guy, and we were able to spend some more time around the guy, we didn't want to jump to conclusions." Aurelan explained. "Have you had any indication that, well, that it was him and not a door?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. When we got home this afternoon we heard a plate braking, she said she dropped it, but he was shouting at her at the time, then he pretended it didn't happen. I think they were both hoping we hadn't heard, and we didn't really let on that we did, but you combine the two incidents and I see probable cause here. The question is, what the hell do we do?"

"I don't know. She's a grown woman, but if this guy is hurting her.... I don't know Jim." Sam said sounding just as perplexed as Jim felt.

"We will endeavor to talk with Winona tomorrow and find out what is going on" Spock offered.

"She's just going to lie about it Spock. So aside from catching the bastard, or threatening him if he doesn't leave her alone. I don't know what we can do."

"Just talk to her anyway." prompted Aurelan.

"And if anyone is going to do any threatening, let it be me. I know you are a big shot Starfleet Captain and everything, but I've been hearing rumors Jimmy. You don't want it getting back to your superiors that you were threatening a civilian."

"What are you talking about" Jim queried and noticed that his First Officer stiffened beside him. Jim just glared at him letting him know he'd want an explanation later.

"Jim, I don't know how to tell you this but there are people, above you and below you, that are not happy with you receiving a full Captaincy Commission. Its just jealously, but jealousy fuels a lot of hatred. All of those people are looking for any little thing they can get their hands on to discredit you. They've already tried. Admiral Pike in particular has been a very combative advocate of yours."

"And just how do you know this? You aren't in Starfleet. You're a research biologist."

"Yes but I'm a research biologist who works off planet half the year with scientists who work in Starfleet. One of the primary stations I'm in charge of right now is being overseen by Admiral Pike. He's a good guy, we talk. I like him. He likes you Jim. He let me know that he was in your corner, and that you had a lot of other good people in your corner as well, " he explained shooting Spock an acknowledging nod of thanks. Spock garnished another look of anger and annoyance at this from Jim.

"Pike also wanted me to know this so that if anything like this came up in the future, I could warn you to be extra careful to mind your p's and q's. Do me a favor and do that okay Jim. If it comes to it, do whatever you can behind the scenes. Pull strings, use your rank, but don't jeopardize your career."

"Please Jim, listen to your brother. If for any reason threats or violence become necessary before ...George... can take care of the situation, I hope you will allow me to make that sacrifice. I am more than willing to put my own career on the line in order to preserve yours."

"Thanks Spock, and you can call me Sam if you'd like." Sam said with a wink.

"You know, as much as I appreciate you both going around behind my back protecting me like I'm some sort of infant who needs his diaper changed, I'm finding it prudent to point out to you both that I'm a grown man who's perfectly capable of taking care of myself AND my career, thank you very much.

I'm well aware of the rumors and of the certain individuals who are out to get me, and I've been watching my 'p's and q's just fine. However, my mother's safety and well being are far more important than some damned Starfleet Commission. In case you both were unaware, I'm a fucking genius, or so they tell me, and I just saved the fucking planet about 10 months back. I'm pretty sure that if I lose my commission, I can find a job elsewhere.

And as for you, mister, 'I'm more than willing to sacrifice my own career in order to preserve yours'...That's pretty high and mighty coming from a guy who would barely acknowledge me when we were in public earlier today. You are just fine with showing your affection towards me when we are alone, or even in front of Mom, but in public you reject me like I'm some kind of leper? Or was that just some noble sacrifice on your part as well? 'Jim can't possibly be trusted to make his own decisions about who he chooses to spend his personal time with, or show his affection and devotion towards, and he might "jeopardize his career", so I'll make all his decisions for him and be an asshole to him in the process'. Is that what that was all about?"

Spock just looked down at the floor in defeat while Aurelan and Sam tried to fade into the vid screen background.

"Uh huh, I thought so. Well you know what, you can both go fuck yourselves! Jim shouted at both Spock and Sam. "I'm going to bed!"

As Jim whirled and stomped out of the room and pounded up the stairs, Spock was left standing devastated in front of the vid screen.

"Spock I'm so sorry, I had no idea cluing Jim into the fact that you were trying to protect him from the rumors and attempts to discredit him would make him react that way. I guess I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to warn him and let him know that we were in his corner. I didn't expect it to backfire like that."

"Its quite alright ...Sam.. I am sure Jim will get over it, in time. It has been an unusually emotionally taxing and exhausting day, for both of us. Our tempers have been high more than once already, I am sure this only added 'fuel to the fire' as they say. Most of his anger is indeed directed at Mr. Carver at the moment to be sure. He is quite concerned about Winona, as am I. I will do whatever I can over the next several days to attempt to alleviate the situation."

"In the meantime I'm really glad Jim has you in his corner, whether he is at the moment or not." Aurelan assured him. "I really hope you guys can work things out."

"Thank you Aurelan, I am confident that we shall. I have made some grave errors today, that I will have to endeavor to make up for, but I care for Jim a great deal, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make things right."

"Don't let Jimmy's temper get to you Spock, he's always been a hothead. He cools down fast. It's pretty obvious he cares a lot about you too. I was only half joking earlier with the ring comment, and I saw you both blushing, I just pretended not to. He wouldn't have blushed if he didn't care."

"He loves you Spock, otherwise it wouldn't have hurt him that you rejected him in public, whatever that meant, and I can see by your reaction that you love him too. Just give him time. He'll come around. If he doesn't, I'll hurt him." Aurelan smiled at him.

"Thank you both for your kind words." Spock said giving them a shy smile. I too am very tired and feel that it would be prudent to retire for the evening. We will keep you updated should anything else transpire. Good night."

They bid him goodnight and Spock turned off the vid screen and then collapsed against the kitchen wall. He stood there letting the wall shoulder his weight for quite some time. He had told Sam and Aurelan that he was confident that he and Jim would work things out, but he wasn't at all sure that this was true. Having Aurelan point out to him that it was obvious how much they both loved each other didn't help. His feelings, his love for Jim, had been one sided for so long, nearly all of the last 10 months, that he'd grown used to it. Knowing that Jim finally loved him back, and he had most likely ruined any chance he had at retaining that love was devastating. He felt numb. Numb and heartbroken all over again.

He changed into his pajamas and tried sleeping but found that he couldn't. He wold back up in the kitchen where he found himself putting things away, washing the table, and finishing the dishes that he and Jim had started to do before their vid conference with Jim's family. He was just finishing up when he heard Winona come in. She looked worse for wear as well, as if it had been a tiring and taxing evening for her too, but she softened and cheered when she saw Spock.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"He....went to bed." Spock stated, not able to meet her gaze as he explained.

"Spock honey, did something happen?"

"We, had a disagreement. Another disagreement. We had one earlier at the shopping center as well." he still would not meet her gaze. He was fighting back his emotions and he was afraid that if he looked at her, he would lose control of them.

She gently took his hand and led him into the living room pulling him down next to her on the couch.

"Tell me what happened."

When he did look at her, he found that he'd been right. This woman seemed to have some power over him that he did not understand. He felt more comfortable and accepted here with her than he'd ever felt with anyone besides his own mother, and then only when he'd been alone with her.

He found himself almost unwillingly explaining everything to her. His resolve to not let his emotional behavior in public jeopardize Jim's career, the fact that he and the other bridge crew and senior officers had been keeping the rumors from him and protecting him from those trying to usurp his command. He shared with her how daunting being in public and being touched by so many strangers had been and how exhausted he'd felt, and how that and reliving the loss of his mother had caused him to lash out and reject Jim. He explained how it had all come up in conversation with Sam and Aurelan, being careful to leave out anything that pertained to Wayne. He wanted to ask her about that and express his concern, but he felt that the time just wasn't right.

"My biggest fear is that I have truly, 'fucked things up' and that he will never forgive me. I love him so. I could not bare it." he admitted letting two small tears escape his eyes.

Winona hugged him to her and rocked him gently. "He's hurting sweetheart. He's never loved anyone before. Its new to him. He's never put himself out there at all. He made a vow to you in that kitchen earlier and then you rejected him. It was like you were rejecting his commitment, not just his touch. Basically this just makes you both even in his book. You lashed out irrationally, so did he. Even score.

Honestly the best thing you could do right now is go to him. Don't let him sleep on it. Don't let him go to sleep angry. Talk to him, explain, make sure he knows about the touching thing at the shopping center. Make sure he knows your intentions were meant well. My guess is he's up there brooding and feeling like an ass right about now. Why don't you go upstairs and find out." she said kissing her newest son on the forehead.

"Thank you...Winona." he said wiping the tears from his cheeks. He'd been so close to calling her Mom, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it yet.

He quickly changed and tentatively stole his way up the stairs and into Jim's bedroom. He could tell by the sound of Jim's breathing that he was still awake. The fact that he said nothing as Spock slowly slipped beneath the covers and into bed beside him told Spock that he was indeed brooding and most likely feeling like an ass, just as his mother had stated.

He spooned up behind Jim, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head in the crook of Jim's neck. He lay there holding him for quite some time before daring to say a word.

Jim had heard Spock enter and when he slipped into the bed with him so silently and tentatively his heart released all the anger he'd been holding on to. If he had heard his mother's words in the living room he would have admitted she was right. In his book, they were even. He wasn't even mad anymore, just sorry he'd been so needlessly hurtful and angry towards Spock, knowing that he'd taken his anger towards Wayne out on Spock and Sam out of spite, Spock more so than Sam. All he'd wanted to do was to give up and go down to Spock's room and do exactly what the Vulcan himself had done, he just hadn't brought himself to do it yet. Spock had beat him to it. He backed up further into the warm embrace, getting as close to his T'hy'la as he could, then he intertwined their finger, feeling that familiar buzz in his brain from the connection as he did. He brought the fingers up to his lips and gently kissed each one murmuring his apologies to his love.

"No Jim, it is I who needs to apologize. My behavior today had been most erratic. It has been indeed an emotional turmoil that I had not anticipated, nor did I know how to deal with."

"Hey I get it. You really let yourself loosen up here with me this morning, and with mom apparently, that alone was probably more that you were prepared to handle, and you were just trying to protect both of our careers by being as discreet as possible in public. In retrospect I can't completely disagree with that, I just wish we'd talked about it before hand." Jim said turning to lie on his other side facing Spock so that he could look into his eyes while they spoke.

"Yes that would have been best. Jim, I know that you are capable of making your own decisions. I was not trying to 'make them for you', I simply place my loyalty to you and the preservation of your Captaincy first and foremost and above any self serving inclinations. It is my duty as First Officer to question any decisions you might make that would inadvertently cause harm or threat to the Enterprise or her crew. Losing you as Captain, would be devastating on both counts. I cannot and will not allow it to happen. I will resign my commission and return to teaching if it comes to that."

"Hey, lets not get ahead of ourselves love. Nobody knows about us outside my family, and if you prefer to keep it that way, then we will. I won't like it, but I'm willing to go along with it, for now. Just know that I can fight my own battles. In case you haven't noticed I'm pretty persuasive in an argument.

My first argument would be that any personal relationship between the two of us would serve to strengthen our partnership as teammates, not hinder it. To that end, we have to make an agreement here and now, that if for any reason it should ever come up, faced with the choice, we both agree to put the Enterprise first. If you should have to choose between saving me, or saving the ship or our crew, the needs of the many have to outweigh the needs of the one, or the two of us, as the case may be. No matter how much it hurts. Same thing goes for me. Its the way it has to be, or we can never stand in front of any review board and justify our relationship should the need arise. We have to present a united front."

"I agree Jim. I do not like it either, but your logic is sound. I also think it would be best to present a completely professional relationship in any and all public circumstances. If we can keep our relationship private for a long enough period of time, the fact that we have would also serve as a definitive argument to the fact that our Command has not been compromised by our personal status."

Spock reached out to touch kiss Jim in the Vulcan fashion by placing their two front forefingers together, grateful as he did so that Jim did not reject him as he himself had done earlier that day. He flooded Jim with senses of love and devotion as he did so and then entwined their fingers once more to preserve that connection.

"I promise you that I will never refuse your touch, or your kiss, human or Vulcan, when we are in private Jim, but I cannot promise you that I will reciprocate in kind in any public setting. Those are difficult for me to begin with, I experience a great deal of personal discomfort in crowds. This discomfort is partially responsible for my lashing out at you earlier Jim. I am sorry for that. My point is, that any reciprocation I show you in public, would have to be of the utmost discretionary fashion. There would have to be a zero percent probability that any emotional response toward you on my part would have any negative affects on you or your Captaincy. Since a zero percent probability in a public setting is unlikely, perhaps we should just agree to maintain a professionally outward appearance during all such engagements."

"I guess I can live with that, for now. Now that I know how you feel, and what you feel is at stake. I would have agreed earlier if you'd just talked to me first. What did you mean by the discomfort in crowds contributing to you lashing out at me?"

Spock explained to Jim what it had been like to constantly be confronted by strangers and touched. He had already experience a great deal of emotional freedom that morning, something he was not used to, so he was unprepared for the onslaught and his defenses had been down. He explained to Jim how difficult it had been emotionally, mentally, and physically to stave off the onslaught and to bring up his defenses once again. Once they were in place his mind was buzzing as if he had ingested an inordinant amount of stimulants from the contact he'd already subjected himself to, and he was having a difficult time regaining control of his defenses, let alone his emotions. Jim's unknowing prompt that led to him reliving the precious memory of attending the Nutcracker with his mother was the 'proverbial straw that broke the camel's back'. Spock had been slammed with powerful rush of grief and loss that took him back to the very moment on the Enterprise where he'd stood on the transporter looking at the empty space in which his mother should have been beamed up beside him.

"Wow. I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything? I mean.. wow... I'm suddenly having this vivid vision of you picking me up and throwing me over the railing and through the glass and my body being impaled on the spiral at the top of the fountain that was below us in the courtyard.... I think I'm grateful you just rejected my attempt at a discreet Vulcan kiss."

"You have a very vivid imagination Jim. However I was indeed emotionally compromised."

"Yeah and the last time you were emotionally compromised you tried to choke me to death."

"You provoked me, and I did not care for you then as I do now."

"I had to provoke you."

"Indeed."

"So if you didn't care for me as you do now would they be still be washing my blood out of the fountain in the courtyard?" Jim teased.

Spock just rolled his eyes and tweaked his eyebrow in Jim's direction signifying that he was being ridiculous, before continuing. "I of course do not wish you to keep our relationship a secret from Dr. McCoy. I realize the two of you are close. At some point I may wish to confide in Nyota as well. She and I have maintained our friendship, and she is well aware that the primary reason I ended our courtship, were the feelings I had towards you. I do however wish to conduct an experiment on our road trip, to see if it is possible to keep those closest to us in the dark. I would like to determine what level of comfort is acceptable to engage in while in your company. I would then like to determine what interactions may or may not arouse suspicion."

"You want to mess with them?"

"A bit perhaps. It is inevitable that they will find out, being the closest of our fellow crew and officers. I have no doubt that they will support our decision and become our strongest allies, I simply think it would serve a scientific purpose to further investigate how our behavior towards one another may or may not have changed. Although our crew mates are far more aware of our penchant for non-verbal communication skills, thinking in a similar fashion, and finishing each others sentences, than your sister-in-law was, the behavior was obviously suspicious to she and your brother. I would like to gage whether or not our closest friends note any changes, so that we may use that information to better our public interaction in the future."

"So you want to mess with them?"

"Yes."

"Sounds fun to me. Count me in. Scientifically speaking of course." Jim said grinning mischievously as he rolled onto his back and scooted closer to Spock, who allowed himself to be wrapped in Jim's embrace and rested his head against Jim's chest.

"Of course."

"How long?" Jim asked after a few moments of silence, absentmindedly running his fingers through the Vulcan's silky hair.

"To what are you referring Jim?"

"You have been rallying the troupes to protect my integrity for quite some time and you said that you broke things off with Nyota because of your feelings for me, so how long? How long have you known Spock?"

"For quite some time Jim..." Spock stated hesitantly "perhaps as long ago as the Nero incident. I experienced a great deal of relief when you beamed back aboard the Enterprise from Delta Vega. Knowing that my actions had not caused you undo harm or death caused me to feel as if part of the burden I was carrying had been released. I was then immediately angry with myself for feeling any emotion towards you of all people. This was partly why I reacted so savagely when you continued to provoke me and insinuated that I had never loved my mother. The words would not have cut so deep had they come from anyone else, and I knew that even then." As he said this he trailed his fingers lightly over Jim's t-shirted chest enjoying the contact and the feel of the closeness between them, inhaling the scent of fabric softener, Jim's skin and the light hint of aftershave and deodorant that lingered there. He listened to Jim's heart beating and began to feel himself being lulled to sleep by the envelope of comfort he was surrounded by, when Jim spoke.

"So then, when did you know that the relief you felt meant that you had feelings for me?"

"I suppose it was a few weeks later, during meditation. I was meditating on the entire Nero incident, the loss of my mother, everything, trying to sort everything out when I came upon an interesting memory. When you and I were aboard Nero's ship, and I was about to commandeer the Ambassador's vessel, which housed the red matter device I started to ask you to convey a message to Nyota, do you remember?"

"I do."

"I do not know if you noticed, but at that time, I referred to you as Jim, rather than by rank or acting title, or ignoring addressing you all together and skipping to the request. Then I referred to Nyota as Lt. Uhura, rather than by her given name. Although any number of interpretations can account for this small indiscretion, I realized during my meditation that it was my way of admitting to myself, even in the face of certain death, that my feelings toward you both were changing. This was also after having talked with my elder counterpart who pressed upon me the importance of our friendship and what it would mean to Starfleet. It was then that I began to see you in a different light."

"I did notice actually, I thought it was because you weren't about to call me Captain nor were you about to tell my Nyota's first name. It occurred to me that the moment was more personal than that later, and that there must be another reason because you weren't being at all callous or calculating at the time, but I brushed it aside. You started calling me Jim more often after that after all, and I was glad for it. I'm pretty sure that's when my own feelings towards you started to change as well, I just kept denying and suppressing them.

I even remember chastising myself because I was glad when you broke up with Nyota. She and I were becoming friends by then so I told myself that I was only glad because I was still interested in her, but I knew that really wasn't it. I didn't pursue anything after all. Except you. I mean I kept trying to engage you in activities with me and the other guys, telling myself all the while that it was just in the interest of developing our friendship, but I know now that it was more than that."

Jim lay contemplating becoming very sleepy himself. He felt Spocks hand gently snake its way underneath his t-shirt to rest on his bare stomach. It felt nice. Comfortable. He rested his own hand over Spock's and kissed the top of the Vulcan's head lightly before resting his own head against Spock's.

"Knowing that we've both had feelings for each other for that long kind of makes me feel like we've lost a lot of time together..."

"Perhaps Jim...," came the sleepy response. "but I doubt that either one of us would have been ready to admit to any of those feelings before now, and knowing that this relationship has not developed as suddenly as it would seem to an outsider gives me a great deal of comfort. I no longer feel that it is impulsive or reckless, but that it is and was destined to be. We have many many years together in the future to make up for any time lost in these last few months Jim. I intend to use my time wisely and do whatever it takes to make our relationship work and last. You mean more to me than....than I could ever express with words."

Jim hugged his T'hy'la to him happily while slowly slipping off to sleep. "Mmmm, Me too, love, me too, he managed to murmer. G'night love."

"Good night my T'hy'la" Spock returned, kissing Jim's t-shirted chest lightly before drifting off to sleep himself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Thanks to FormerCircusTeapot for pointing out my VERY UNINTENTIONAL...albeit - yes - hilarious typo.... I have now inserted the much needed L - turning PUBIC......into Public...

sorry bout that folks..

Although Pubic interactions.... Wow ...... I laughed for a while over that! LOL. *giggle*


	5. Murphy's Law

**Disclaimer:** ssdd

**Warnings:** Language and Sap...

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. Its sappy.. like maple syrup..

To those of you who don't like sap... *shrug * I'm in a sappy mood, so that's what you get.

To the rest of you, enjoy.

Thanks to all of you for all your continued support.

The reviews really help me keep my focus so if you like it, please review.

___________________________________________________________________________________

My Own Interrupted Iowa

chapter 5.

Murphy's Law

When Jim awoke the next morning Spock was no longer in bed with him. He was disappointed to say the least, but he knew that the Vulcan didn't require as much sleep as he did. He looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it was nearly 10. am. Why had Spock let him sleep so long?

He practically jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. He was anxious to get downstairs and try and talk to his mother about Wayne. He was still sure she would lie about it, but he felt like she needed to know that they were all concerned. Maybe if she was aware that there was a general consensus of opinion she'd see reason. She was way too good for this guy and she deserved so much better. He just didn't understand it. She was smart, and talented and funny and beautiful. She didn't need some guy in her life to make it fulfilling, especially not one that treated her like dirt. Not to mention the fact that he might be abusive. The thought of this caused the anger he'd felt the night before to flare back up. He knew he'd have to keep that in check if he had any hope of having a reasonable conversation with his mother.

He dressed quickly donning a Black t-shirt and jeans and headed down to the kitchen. When he got there he found nothing but silence. He checked the guest room, went back upstairs and checked his mother's room, but found nothing. Not even a note. Looking outside he noticed that his mom's car was gone. Where could his mom and Spock have gone and why didn't they leave him a note. He decided they'd probably just gone to the store and settled on fixing himself some breakfast.

He had just sat down to eat and was thinking he needed to go out and check on the animals when Spock came through the door with a pail of milk. He shot Spock a puzzled look, to which Spock merely shrugged and held up the pail of milk setting it on the counter.

"So where's mom?" Jim asked dreading the answer.

Spock shot Jim a look that said he was less than happy with the whereabouts of Winona. He took his gloves and coat off and sat down at the table beside Jim, took a note out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Jim.

_Boys,_

_I'm so sorry I'm not there but Wayne needed me to run some errands for him. I'm sure you two _

_are capable of getting breakfast for yourselves. I hope you worked things out. Enjoy having the _

_house to yourselves. _

_I will be back late this afternoon, probably around 4. I have to go over to Wayne's to make him dinner around 5 though, unless you two wouldn't mind him having dinner with us here at the house again? _

_Its up to you, but I got the impression that neither one of you liked him very much. _

_Don't be too hard on him. He's just a talker that's all._

_Anyway, we can talk about it later._

_Have a good day and remember that I love you both._

_Love, _

_Mom_

"Nice." Jim lamented. "I guess we won't be talking to her anytime soon."

"I appears not. As much as I loath the thought of spending another dinner with Mr. Carver, I also dread the though of Winona spending much time alone with him. She did not appear to have had a pleasant evening with him when she returned home last night. I suspect he was not in a good mood after our tense discussions with him at dinner. I hope we did not cause any problems for her, but I believe that it would be more prudent for us to insist that he dine and spend his time with her here, rather than at his own home."

"Where we can keep an eye on him. I agree. Its probably best if we don't antagonize him as much this time either. I take it she left without checking the animals again?"

"Unfortunately you are correct."

"Thanks for taking care of that. Why didn't you just wake me? I could have done it. You are the guest here after all."

"No I am not. The both of you have made it very clear that this is my home now. For which I am very glad, and very grateful, and I feel very comfortable doing my part." Spock countered with a smile. "Besides, you looked so peaceful, and were obviously in need of rest. I could not bring myself to wake you."

Jim smiled and reached out to hold Spock's hand. "I'm glad you feel at home here. That makes me very happy. It also makes me wish that we really could just stay here all day and enjoy having the house to ourselves, but we have too much to do today."

Spock raised his eyebrow in question and Jim explained to him his plan for his mother's Christmas present. He told Spock what had happened to her precious books so many years ago, and that he'd finally decided, with Spock's help, to do something about replacing them. Or at least start.

Spock seemed thrilled with the idea and complimented Jim on finding a perfect gift that did indeed fulfill all the required parameters.

"I am glad that I can be part of your plan as well Jim. I was having a very difficult time deciding what would be an appropriate gift myself. The only thing idea I had that seemed to have any merit, was to get her a watchdog. I have always heard that a farm needs a dog, and it would alleviate some of my concern to know that she had such an animal here with her for protection."

"That's actually not a bad idea. We had a dog for a long time. Whiskey, I loved that dog, he passed on a couple years back. Mom was pretty devastated, and didn't want another dog at the time, but maybe now the time is right. We could look into finding one that's full grown and already trained. I think Wayne is taking up to much of her time to enable her to take care of a puppy at this point."

"Agreed."

"Well all right then, lets head back over to the bookstore and see what we can get done and then possibly head over to the animal shelter. Oh and I was thinking if you don't mind helping me, that we could get back here early and start dinner ourselves. That way mom can't protest about having Wayne come over here again. We can pretend we are trying to make up for being so hard on him last night. I make a killer vegetarian Lasagna. I think you'll like it."

"That sounds like a very good idea, though I highly doubt that Wayne will appreciate your culinary endeavors as much as I. He was quick to scoff at my being a vegetarian and made it very clear what his feelings were on the matter."

"Normally I would say screw him, but given the circumstances and the hand we've been dealt and are forced to play here, I'll make two Lasagnas, one with meat sauce, and one for you."

"That is hardly necessary Jim."

"I know its not necessary, but I'm going to do it anyway." Jim said with an impish grin. "Besides, I like both kinds and so does mom. It will all get eaten. Just remind me that we'll have to make time to stop at the grocery store too so that I can get everything I'll need. You ready to go?"

"Absolutely. I admit I am excited about picking out some books for Winona's new collection myself. In fact I have a few books in my quarters on the Enterprise that I would like to include. Two of them belonged to my mother. I would very much like Winona to have them. Perhaps tomorrow we can go to Riverside Shipyard and make use of their transporter pad so that I can retrieve them."

"Yes, good idea, while we are on the ship I can use the on board database to pull up everything I can find on Wayne Carver. I have a feeling that having my high level of clearance will allow us to pull up some very interesting details about Mom's little friend."

"Indeed."

"Well if that's settled, grab that pail of milk and bring it back out to the barn and I'll show you what we do with it before we go." Jim said, checking the refrigerator quickly and determining that they had enough milk in it for their immediate needs.

The donned their coats and gloves and went out to the barn, where Jim took Spock into a cold room at the back that was directly beneath Winona' art studio.

"You see this handy dandy machine? You poor the milk in this end, check the settings here," he said showing Spock what to look for. "then really that's all you have to do. The machine pasteurizes the milk and separates the cream for you, puts it into separate containers and then the bottles are transferred to the cooler over here."

He opened the door to the cooler area and showed Spock where the bottles from the night before had ended up. "That cabinet over there holds all of the extra bottles and caps, and that machine over there cleans and sterilizes the empties and the pails. Its pretty simple really, and small scale. We only have one cow after all."

"What do you do with the excess milk Jim. Your mother obviously doesn't use it all herself, and the cow has to be milked twice a day if I'm not mistaken."

"You are very astute in your observations Mr. Spock." Jim grinned tenaciously. "She usually takes what she doesn't use around to our elderly neighbors or to the homeless shelters. Sure they have replicators, but nobody refuses fresh milk. It just tastes better than the replicated stuff, and there aren't too many places you can get fresh milk anymore. We'll take these with us and drop them off at the shelter on our way to the shopping center."

Placing the pail into the sterilizer, Jim reached over to ruffle his T'hy'la's hair slightly before heading out to the Jeep. He garnished an annoying look from this and chuckled to himself as Spock smoothed his hair back into place. Jim hoped as they drove that today would be a better day.

* * *

While they were at the shopping center they picked up a few more things, some perfume for Winona, gifts for Scotty, Bones, Chekov and Sulu. Spock then excused himself stating that he needed to find something for Nyota, but his real errand was to find something appropriate for Jim. He did not have much luck. He found a rather striking blue shirt that he longed to see Jim wearing. A self serving gift, but he purchased it anyway. He also made another self serving purchase in a bottle of cologne that was particularly pleasing to him, but these were just frivolities. The perfect gift seemed to elude him. He was thinking more and more about a small box he had hidden in the very back of the bottom drawer of the desk in his quarters on the Enterprise.

He had suggested the trip to the shipyard and to Enterprise that morning for the express purpose of removing the box and bringing it back to the farmhouse with him. He did also want to retrieve the books he had mentioned, but the wooden box with its velvet lining and precious parcels inside were his primary agenda. He was not sure yet, if he was ready to share the contents of the box with Jim, but as he shopped it became more and more clear that they were only appropriate gift he could give his T'hy'la that would prove worthy of the sentiment and commitment he wanted to convey. He would bring the box back with him, and make his decision before Christmas morning. He had much to think about, as he returned to meet Jim at the bookstore.

They ended up buying so many books that it took several trips out to the Jeep and back just to load all of the books into it. They had to go straight back to the house and make several more trips in and out of it unloading and hiding the books in the guest room. Jim took that opportunity to take his other bags from the previous day upstairs making a note to buy wrapping paper so that he could get the presents wrapped at some point.

Once they were finished they found that they had just enough time to slip back into town, stop in at the animal shelter, then get the groceries they needed and return home to start dinner, before Winona would arrive. They had very little luck at the Animal Shelter. Fortunately for the shelter, with Christmas approaching rapidly, most of the animals had been adopted.

They had a few older cats, a chihuahua, definitely not watchdog material, and two border collar cross pups. Border collies were great farm dogs. Jim and Spock decided that they would keep the pups in mind, but were still really hesitant about getting something for Winona that would require so much care.

When they explained what they were looking for, the shelter worker told them that she knew of one other possible prospect. I man had come in just that morning with an Australian Shepherd cross that he'd nearly run over out on the highway by Riverside Shipyard. They'd scanned the dog's ID chip and tried to contact the owner, only to find that the owner had passed away several months ago. The dog had been very wary of strangers, growling and barking warnings at the shelter workers. She hadn't seemed vicious, just protective. She only seemed to respond to the man that had brought her in. Unfortunately he was with Starfleet and couldn't keep the dog himself. So he'd gotten the information for the dog's previous owner's next of kin and told them that he'd contact them himself and see if they knew who the dog's current owners were. He'd stated that since the dog seemed so comfortable with him, and was obviously in a neglected state, he would keep the dog with him until he had to return to San Francisco after Christmas. If he couldn't locate the owners by then, he'd bring her back in to the shelter.

"She was a beautiful dog but it looked like to me she'd been on her own for quite a while, poor thing. She was just skin and bones. It was sad. I wish that man had been able to keep her. It was pretty obvious that she'd taken a liking to him." The girl explained. "Anyway – he left his name and number, but Mary, our director, took it into her office. She's already left for the day and she'll be gone until the day after Christmas. I can take your names though, and if he comes back in with the dog and hasn't found the owners, I can let you know."

They agreed and left their contact information with her. In the car Jim commented on the fact that they should have stopped in at the shelter earlier. "Sounds like this dog could be the perfect one, but now we might have to wait until after Christmas to find out if she's available or not. I feel bad for saying this, but I kind of hope that guy doesn't find her owners."

"Indeed, however, the dog would have to be the right fit. If she is unsure around strangers, she may not take a liking to your mother, which would defeat the purpose."

"Yeah, I guess its kind of a crap shoot all the way around. Let's just leave it up to fate. If its meant to be, it will happen, right?"

"I agree."

* * *

When they got back home they got right to work preparing dinner. Jim nervously looked at his watch realizing that the sauces would need to simmer for a while and then the Lasagnas would need time to bake as well. He hoped he'd have everything ready by six o'clock. A grumpy Wayne would make for another tense evening and that was something he really didn't want to have to endure.

Spock sliced and chopped vegetables and prepared a salad that he then put in the refrigerator to chill while Jim worked on the sauces, and prepared the noodles. When Spock finished what he was doing he came up behind Jim, wrapped his warm arms around him and rested his head on his love's shoulders.

Jim leaned into him but admonished him at the same time. "I'm cooking here you know."

"Yes I see that."

"You're distracting me."

"Mhmm"

"Mhmm? That's all you have to say for yourself? Just Mhmm?"

"Mhmm..." the Vulcan responded again, placing a light kiss on Jim's neck. The light contact tingled and sent a shiver down Jim's spine. He found himself leaning back even more into Spock's embrace and closing his eyes to savor the moment.

"That's a very un-Vulcan like response Mr. Spock." he teased, lowering the heat on both of his sauce pots and turning around to face his T'hy'la and wrap his own arms around Spock.

"I seem to have a penchant for engaging in very 'un-Vulcan like' behavior whenever I am alone with you Jim. I find that I enjoy the freedom to truly be myself around you, and not repress my emotions or restrict my actions. I have been more comfortable around you, and your mother, these last few days, than I have ever been at any other place or time in my life. That is a gift can never be surpassed, and is one that I will cherish for the rest of my life." Spock said, looking deeply into Jim's crystal blue eyes.

Jim was overwhelmed by the man's confession. Spock was radiating him with a buzzing feeling of love and devotion through his touch. Jim knew that this was one of those moments that he would never forget, and in that moment he knew that he never wanted this feeling to end. Any reservations he may have been holding onto concerning whether or not this relationship was what he wanted or his own level of commitment to it, simply dissipated and vanished into thin air.

He found himself so overwhelmed that he was at a loss for words. He was confounded with his own resolve and the comfort he felt with it. He hadn't even been aware that he was capable of this kind of commitment or depth of feeling. In fact if someone would have told him just weeks before that he would be involved in a serious, committed relationship, with someone he truly loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with in this short amount of time, he would have called them a nut job and sent them off to the ship's counselor.

He knew now that he'd been falling for his first officer for much longer than he had been willing to admit. In the grand scheme of things, as Spock had pointed out, it wasn't really as sudden as it would seem to an outsider, but still, him? James T. Kirk, biggest playboy at the Academy, not only in love, but admitting to himself that he wanted to marry the gorgeous Vulcan with the alluring brown eyes that currently resided in his arms.

_Well you know, eventually. I mean I don't want to marry him right now, I haven't even kissed him yet for cryin' out loud, but now that I have him, I'm not letting him go. Not for anything in the world. So yeah, I guess that's where this is headed. That's where I want it to go._

Admitting all this to himself was a huge step, and instead of freaking out, which is what he thought he ought to be doing, he just sighed and gazed at Spock, smiling to himself, content with how happy he was. He raised his finger and ran it lightly down the side of Spock's face continuing down to trail the line of his jaw and said the only thing he knew how to say that would aptly sum up how he felt. "I love you Spock. I really do. I hope you know that."

"I do Jim, and I love you as well."

They tilted their heads together touching foreheads which felt like a low level electric current to Jim. The hum of the telepathic connection encompassed them both and though Jim's eye's were closed his mind's eye was suddenly flooded with ambient light. It was startling. He broke away from Spock and looked at him questioningly.

"Our minds, connected Jim. It was somewhat like what we would experience if I were to meld with you. I find it very intriguing how compatible we are. Especially since you are not Vulcan, nor are you telepathic. It is rare to find this level of compatibility between two bonded Vulcan mates, and compatibility tests are conducted to find the highest level of compatibility possible between bondmates....it is ...fascinating."

"So I guess you and I are unique huh? Kind of like we were meant to be?"

"It would seem so Jim." Spock agreed smiling happily.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way, T'hy'la" Jim stated sincerely leaning in to kiss his love.

Spock cocked his head to the side, obviously hearing something Jim could not, and chuckled softly backing away from Jim just a bit. "Your mother is home." he stated emphatically.

"Are you serious?" Jim exclaimed. "Ugh! I swear the universe has it in for me!" He tilted his head all the way back staring straight at the ceiling before shouting "All I want is a damn kiss! Why is that so much to ask?"

Spock smirked and broke away. "What do we need to do next?"

"Run away to a deserted island where we can get some privacy? Frickin Murphy and his frickin law" Jim grumbled under his breath, as he heard the sound of his mother's truck engine pulling into the driveway and parking in front of the house.

"With the dinner preparations...."

"Oh, right. Um, the sauces need to simmer for at least 30 more minutes. Salad is made, noodles are done, pans are prepared, vegetables are ready, cheeses are in the refrigerator, so, nothing? Wait? Oh I know, dessert."

"What were you thinking of preparing."

"Well I kind of forgot about that part." Jim said hunting around the kitchen to see what they had on hand. "Let's see, I guess we can replicate ingredients or the whole thing... or, we do have everything I would need for homemade chocolate cake with fudge frosting........you can't eat that. You're allergic or something right?"

"No I am not allergic, I can imbibe chocolate whenever I so choose, however, the theobromine in cocoa has an adverse affect on Vulcan physiology. It induces a state similar to that of intoxication in a human who consumes alcoholic beverages."

"So it makes you drunk?"

"It can. Small amounts usually do not."

"Chocolate cake it is then." Jim declared shooting a devilish grin at Spock.

"You,...are incorrigible."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Jim's mother came in the door just then, her arms full of bags. Spock hurried over to assist her in putting them on the table and then they went back out to the truck to retrieve the wrapping paper she had bought. Jim was snooping in the bags when they got back in so she quickly slapped his hand admonishing him.

"Stay out of those, unless you want to ruin your Christmas."

"I thought that was why I was snooping."

"Oh, you are so incorrigible."

"Funny you should say that." he said shooting Spock a conspiratorial glance.

"So it smells as if you have dinner going? Do you two want some privacy tonight?"

"As much as we would like some privacy mother, no, we are making dinner for the four of us, so you might as well call Wayne and tell him to come on over here after he gets off work at the bank."

"Well that's nice of you Jimmy. What brought this on?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, I suppose you could say that we wanted to smooth things over with Wayne. We may have been a little hard on him last night." Jim started, not exactly sure how to approach this conversation with his mother.

"We would also prefer it if you would spend your time with Mr. Carver here, for the remainder of our visit." Spock added.

"I know I've been neglecting you boys. I'm really sorry, its just that with Christmas the day after tomorrow, there's just been so much to do."

"You've never had a problem juggling everything before mom, and we aren't the only things you've been neglecting. That's something else we wanted to talk to you about."

"Indeed. We find that the amount of your time that Mr. Carver seems to require and impose upon, as well as his attitude towards you, to be quite, ... concerning."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." she claimed. Averting her eyes a bit and busying herself helping Jim prepare the cake.

"Well I'm sure you do Mom." Jim stated frankly. "In fact you know exactly what we are talking about. We heard him yelling at you the other night. We know it was him that broke the plate. You've been waiting on him hand and foot. Jumping at his every order, even when it means neglecting the animals. You didn't even sit down to eat last night until you'd dished out his plate for him, which is completely medieval. You aren't his serving wench, you are his girlfriend! His partner in the relationship, his equal, not his slave. Yet he's treating you like a lesser being, treating you like shit really! Which as far as I'm concerned is complete and utter bullshit!"

"I agree. Mr. Carver has displayed behavior which is controlling and demeaning as well as verbally abusive towards you, which we have both witnessed. This type of behavior is usually consistent with those who are or can become physically abusive as well, and we have it on good authority that he may have struck you several weeks ago. I do not like it, and I do not like him. You are one of the most remarkable and wonderful people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I have come to consider you family and feel that you deserve a far better quality in a companion."

"He's right. You don't just deserve better, you deserve the best Mom. Somebody who will love you and you and accept you for who you are. Somebody who will treat you with the respect and kindness you deserve and who will give you his love unconditionally. If I can find that, which I have, then so can you! And you'd be better off by yourself than with this, jerkoff!"

Winona sat down at the table sullenly wringing her hands and avoiding looking at either one of them. She seemed to be contemplating their words but not really believing them.

"I can understand that you boys feel that way, and apparently your brother shares your sentiments, but its really not like that. Not at all." she lied, assuring them. "His temper is just high right now, that's why he was yelling, it was a very stressful day at work for him. He's not usually like that. As for his attitude towards me during dinner, you boys know that you were provoking him, he was just trying to get a rise out of you and using me to do it. And like I told your brother, I walked into a door. You assuming he...he hit me.. well it's just... ridiculous that's all."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye Mom? If its so ridiculous, look me in the eye and tell me that you walked into a door." Jim said taking a hold of his mothers shoulders and trying to make eye contact with her, only to be met with silence and her continued stare at the floor. "Look, if you want to lie to us about it, and lie to yourself about it, there's not a damn thing I can do about it. We all just wanted you to know, that we know, and we don't like it. We love you. Very much. Every single one of us. Me, Spock, Sam, Aurelan, and your grandchildren. We don't want to see you get hurt." he pleaded.

"Exactly." Spock concurred kneeling next to her and taking her hand and succeeding in making eye contact with her. "We are simply concerned for your safety and well being, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. Perhaps, you would consider leaving Mr. Carver behind when you travel to Oregon next week. Perhaps you would even consider extending your stay with Sam and Aurelan. I'm sure they would be most happy to accommodate such a request."

"Absolutely, and I can find someone who's willing to take in or take care of the animals and keep an eye on the farm while you are gone. Please mom. You need some time to really think this over and realize that he's not right for you. If its love you need, because you are stuck here by yourself and feeling lonely, turn to your family. We are the ones who love you. Spock and I, we have duties to Starfleet, but I promise we'd make every effort to visit more often, and Sam and Aurelan would love it if you'd come live with them. At least for a while."

She looked at her two pleading sons with tears in her eyes. She couldn't completely ignore such a plaintive request. "Maybe, you're right. Maybe I do need to reconsider some things. I haven't really been happy with Wayne lately. I seem to have a knack for picking losers most of the time. I just... well it has been a bit lonely I suppose. I won't make any firm promises, but I will think about what you've said to me, and I'll consider going to Sam and Aurelan's by myself next week, so that I can make some decisions." She sighed and gathered her bags, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and get some presents wrapped. What time should I tell Wayne to be here?"

Jim sighed feeling both defeated and triumphant at the same time. She'd agreed to more than he thought she would, yet he'd still been hopeful that they'd really get through to her and dinner with Wayne, or anything else with Wayne would be off the table.

"Six. He likes his dinner on the table precisely at six after all, right?" He said shooting Winona a knowing look. "Say do you need all this wrapping paper?"

"No of course not, do you two have things you need to wrap as well? If you do you're welcome to whatever you want to to use."

"Yes thanks." / "Indeed, thank you." they chorused in unison, both picking out a roll or two of paper apiece and a bag of bows to divide. Winona took the rest upstairs and left them alone.

"Well that went better than I expected it to, although not as well as I hoped. Its a mixed bag I guess."

"Yes, but she did agree to take our counsel into consideration and I believe with a bit more prompting we can pursued her to make the trip to Oregon alone. Perhaps we can engage the use of the transporter at Riverside shipyard in order to expedite her travel. One way of course, but I'm sure Mr. Carver wouldn't pass the security clearance."

"Good idea Mr. Spock, and I'm sure that I could arrange for her to borrow a translocator beacon for the trip home as well. I am the Captain of the Enterprise you know." he said with arrogant playfulness. "Speaking of which, are we still going to the shipyard tomorrow? We should have just brought our translocator beacons with us so we could beam directly from here, but I didn't think we were beaming anywhere except from the Enterprise to the shipyard and then from Starfleet headquarters to the Enterprise."

"Neither did I." Spock agreed as he helped Jim finish preparing dinner and dessert. "The others needed theirs of course, so that they could be beamed back to the shipyard for our road trip, but I felt it unnecessary to bring anything with me that I did not require. Should we perhaps, consider calling off the road trip Jim?"

"I don't know Spock. I'm on the fence. I want this thing with Wayne resolved before we leave, but she's probably going to Oregon regardless, so I guess as long as she's with Sam and Aurelan, there's not point in us calling it off."

"Point taken. I do hope she makes the right decision."

They finished up dinner preparations and then went their separate ways to wrap Christmas presents until dinner was ready. Jim had asked Spock how to spell T'hy'la in English before going upstairs, which brought a small smile to the Vulcan's lips. He was just finishing the inscription in the beautiful edition of ''Twas the Night Before Christmas' that he'd found for Spock when he again realized that, as proud as he'd been of the selections he'd made, they didn't seem to quite fill the "required parameters" of a gift worthy of his earlier epiphany. He couldn't exactly run out and get the guy a diamond engagement ring though.

He contemplated what would be appropriate while he finished wrapping everything and ended up deciding to call in a favor from his friend Terry. Terry had been a buddy in high school. He was openly gay and had been pretty flamboyant back then but Jim had always gotten a kick out of Terry. They hadn't talked a lot since Jim went to the Academy so it was about time he gave Terry a call anyway.

He was a silversmith by trade and made his living making custom homemade jewelry. He'd started by making hand woven hemp necklaces, bracelets and anklets in High School. Jim and all his friends had been garnished with many of them through those years. He was hoping Terry could come up with something for him that wasn't too..., girly.

When Terry appeared on the vid screen in Jim's room he seemed surprised to see that his old friend was calling him.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm being graced by a call from the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise! I'm not worthy!" he exclaimed bowing fakely to Jim's image over the vid screen.

"Hardee har har. I know its been a while. Sorry man. How the hell are you? Merry Christmas by the way."

"You too Jimbo. What's up man? You visiting your Mom?"

"Yep. Gonna be here till the 27th, we should do lunch or something."

"Heck yeah. What are your plans tomorrow?"

"I'm a little tied up tomorrow, not sure about the day after Christmas though but, um.. I kind of need a favor, and I was hoping that you could have my favor ready by Christmas Eve. If you are free of course. I'd buy you lunch anywhere you want Christmas Eve day, cost is no object, for the lunch or the favor."

"Really? That's....odd. I do happen to have some time free, but it would have to be an early lunch, say around 11, does that work for you?"

''Yeah sure, as long as you can get my favor done by then."

"Uh huh... who is she?"

"What makes you think there's a she?"

"Oh come on, I make jewelry for a living, helloooo, and you need a favor by Christmas Eve. There's a girl. What I can't figure out is why you are actually wanting to buy jewelry for her? Either she won't sleep with you and you are desperate, or ....nah. Anyway, I don't think I have anything in my inventory that currently says 'I'm a sex God and you should definitely do me!' Or was that why you need the favor, you want me to design something that will make her want to bone you on the spot?"

"You're a riot you know that, you should quit your day job and go on the comedy circuit. What do you mean "...nah" ... are you insinuating that I'm incapable of sincerity?"

"I'm not insinuating it lover boy, I'm flat out shouting it from the rooftops. James Tiberius Kirk does not do serious ladies and gentleman! Wait a minute. You aren't suggesting that... no..way, she must be something else for you to want more than just a fling with. So what's the deal? You actually like this chick and you are in the doghouse with her?"

"Well first of all, I am not in any doghouse, and second of all I never said there was a girl Terry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit with the coy bullshit. There's a girl. So if you aren't in trouble with her, then you really are serious about her, as in committed relationship serious? Wow. Shocking. What exactly are you thinking you want then? I've got it all, you know. Hand crafted too. That's good for impressions. How bout this?" He said holding up a heart shaped silver pendant with an intricate swirled design in the center and sapphire baguettes down the side."

"That's....lovely, I suppose, but a little too generic and girly for my taste. I was thinking more along the lines of those ankle things you had a few years back. The ones for couples with braided hemp bands and the platinum yin yang discs in the center, you used jewel chips for the dots in the yin and yang right? Can I pick the colors?"

"Well sure, I've really made some improvements on those too. I've got several different kinds," he said showing what he had to Jim. "With beads, without, with clasps so they can be removed, and then these are my latest creation. They are designed to be permanent. Once you connect these little magnets here at the end, you push this little button here and the magnets fuse themselves together permanently, and the hemp isn't just hemp either. It won't fall apart or fray or break like the ones I used to give you guys in High School to advertise for me.

I have mixed the hemp with specially designed titanium fibers. Once these suckers are on, they aren't coming off. Well, I mean they can be cut with a gamma knife, or a trinium knife or a surgical laser, you know, in case of an emergency, but other than that, I give you a lifetime guarantee. I'll replace it free if it frays or wears out. You do realize that I designed these specifically for, um, male couples though right? I sell a lot of singles and occasionally I get the tree hugger couples who buy them, but they aren't very feminine. She a tree hugger?"

"Nope, that's just what I'm looking for Terry. I want a blue gemstone on the darker sides of the yin and yang, and a gold one on the lighter sides. I'm not sure about beads, maybe something simple, as masculine as possible though, and can you put an inscription on the back of them?"

"Yeah.... I ...can... Jim is there something you are trying to tell me here?"

"I never said there was a, girl, Terry."

"Are you fucking Serious!? I mean.... holy shit Jim! A guy? You're not only in a serious relationship but you're bi? And you never told me? Holy, ... wow. If I'd have known you were bi in High School, I would have been all over you. I'm completely jealous."

"Well I wasn't back then. So don't be jealous. This is, new. I mean, really new, but its the best thing that's ever happened to me." he admitted blushing. "Doesn't it mean I'm gay though, if I'm in love with another man?"

"Not necessarily. You say this is new. What do you mean by that. How many men have you been attracted to in the past Jim?"

"Well, none. Not that I know of anyway. Let's just say I was in denial about this one for a very long time."

"Okay, so this is the first man you've ever been attracted to, or had feelings for. Are you still attracted to women?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I've been pretty damn busy this last year being a starship Captain, saving the planet, conducting peace missions," he boasted playfully. "but in all seriousness, I haven't had time for any of that since the academy, so no I really haven't thought about it."

"Uh huh. Let me ask you this, you are on leave right?"

"Yes, I'm on leave, have been for a few days. Why?"

"What have you been doing?"

"I don't know, stuff."

"Stuff like hanging out at the farm with your mom all day, with your boyfriend. Stuff like locking yourself in your bedroom with him and having hot steamy sex all day. Or stuff like Christmas shopping and visiting with friends and behaving like a normal human being."

"Ha Ha, stuff like the latter."

"So you've been in town, and you've been shopping..."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Were there females in the shopping center?"

"No. No Terry. It was a shopping center full of happy male shoppers buying axes and butcher knives and flannel shirts and whiskey for each other."

"So were any of these females attractive? Did they turn your head."

"I guess, I mean I'm not interested, not in the least, and I would never pursue, but there were a couple of pretty and flirtatious girls that approached Spock and I for autographs that one day. I probably flirted a little more than I should have." He admitted.

"But the point is, you found them attractive and you did flirt with them, albeit innocently, and they did turn your head, right?"

"Yes."

"Then its more likely that you are bisexual and not actually gay. Not that it makes any difference, I'm just saying, if its only this one guy, it could just be the guy, and the timing, I'm just glad to see you settling down and see you happy Jimbo. So, lets back up the train a bit. You said you love this man? And you also said that you were with Spock at the mall, as in Commander Spock? You're equally famous Vulcan First Officer aboard the Enterprise? Wow! That's a triple whammy. You are not only in love, which by the way I didn't think you were capable of, sorry, but you are in love with a man, and he's a Vulcan? I think I need to sit down."

"You're already sitting down, and I never....well I didn't say that Spock... what I mean is.." Jim stammered turning red.

"Hey Jim, this is me man. My lips are sealed. I know I have a tendency to be flamboyant in my own life, though I've settled down a lot myself, but I of all people understand the need for discretion. Same sex couples are pretty widely accepted these days, but you guys are in a unique position. I would never do anything to jeopardize your careers with Starfleet, you know that, and you know you can trust me."

"Yes Terry, I do, implicitly. You've kept a lot of secrets for me over the years, that's why I came to you in the first place. I appreciate it, I really do. I'm kind of looking forward to introducing you to Spock to tell you the truth."

"Good, now, what do you want this inscription to say?"

"T'hy'la. It's spelled..."

"I know how to spell it. Wow. You really do love this guy don't you?"

"You know what it means too?"

"Yeah, I'm actually back in school right now. I'm working on my Anthropology degree, a hobby of mine, and I've taken some xenolinguistics and xenobiology courses. Then they added a bunch of Vulcan culture studies classes after Vulcan was destroyed last year, so that's what I was focused on all this last fall. Its fascinating really. I've considered changing my career all together and not just making this degree a hobby. Maybe becoming a cultural liaison for the colony on New Vulcan."

"Wow really? That would be outstanding Terry. We might even find ourselves working together to some extent. I think you should go for it. Spock is really going to like you, and I do really love him. A lot."

"I'm really happy for you, you have no idea Jim. I was thinking that I'd go with sapphires chips for the blue and probably citrine for the gold on the yin yang symbols. You want the blue chips on the dark sides and the gold ones on the light correct?" Terry confirmed, writing everything down on an order form in front of him.

"Whatever you think is best, but yes that's how I want them to look. As long as the gems don't make them look..you know.."

"Girly?"

"Yeah, girly."

"I'll do my best Jim, I promise they will be just what you are looking for. I assume you want the permanent link version?"

"You assume correctly."

"Okay, check with your security staff, but I believe there should be a setting on your starfleet phasers that will cut through those titanium fibers in case of an emergency. I wouldn't want you stuck on some damn planet suffering from pulmonary edema and having your circulation cut off." he joked.

"Good to know, I'll look into it. So we will meet you for lunch day after tomorrow at 11. Changs?"

"You know it. Wait, you think Chang will let you back in there? I know its been a while and you have upped your status since then, but last time we were in there he chased you out with a meat clever."

"Yes well if I promise to let him take my picture and put it on his wall, I'm sure I can gain entrance. You know how he is about celebrities. Then again I did proposition his daughter right in front of him."

"In a very lewd fashion I might add. Maybe I'll just give Mrs. Chang a call and let her know that we are coming in. She can soften the blow and have the camera ready. Spock is coming too right? Will he consent to a photo and an autograph?"

"I hope so, otherwise I'm going to have to find a new favorite Chinese restaurant here."

They wrapped up the conversation with Jim reminding Terry to make sure the ankle bracelets were in a box so that Spock wouldn't know why they were really meeting him. He had just enough to take the presents downstairs and put them under the tree before he needed to take dinner out of the oven. The smells coming from the kitchen made him salivate, as he placed his presents next to the ones Spock and his Mom had obviously already put there. He realized that he and Spock hand forgotten lunch all together with everything they'd had to do that day. Good thing he'd had a late breakfast, but he was still suddenly starving.

Spock and Winona had already set the table and Spock was cutting was cutting French bread for Winona, who was preparing it for garlic cheese bread.

"Hey Spock, I didn't think about it before, but there's a lot of dairy going on around here, how does that fit into your vegetarian requirements?"

"Being a vegetarian is not necessarily a dietary requirement for Vulcans Jim. We do consume dairy products, eggs and so forth, though not all the time, and I have even been known to eat meat on occasion. Our vegetarian lifestyle comes more from a need to further distance ourselves from our savage Vulcan ancestors. When we adopted the teachings of Surak, we also adopted the philosophy that every sentient life is sacred and should not be taken needlessly. We therefore do believe in killing sentient creatures for food. That said, it is also illogical not to partake in by products produced by living domesticated animals that would otherwise go to waste."

"Sentience and intelligence are two different things eh?"

"Indeed."

"Speaking of, did anybody milk Lizzie?"

Guilty looks were shot around the kitchen as the three of them realized that they had all forgotten.

"I can go out and do that now." Spock offered.

"Oh no, you did it this morning, and besides we don't have time. You and I can get it done after dinner. Mom and Wayne can do the dishes. Right Mom?" Jim said a bit too brightly.

"Sure Jimmy."

Dinner came and went with much more ease than it had the previous evening. Wayne was a much more pleasant individual when he wasn't being double teamed by the highest ranking officers on the Federation's flagship. His stories were still unbearable, unbelievable, and boring, but Spock held his tongue this time around and Wayne's spirits seemed to soar. He even complimented them sincerely on the meal and treated Winona with some modicum of respect. She shot them an I told you so look which they both ignored.

After dinner the exasperated duo headed out to the barn. Spock fed the chickens and then sidled up behind Jim and proceeded to distract him from 'masturbating the cow'.

"Wow, I think those three tiny little bites of chocolate cake have gone to your head." Jim murmured appreciatively as warm Vulcan hands slid underneath his coat and shirt caressing every inch of his skin, and an even warmer Vulcan mouth nibbled slightly on his ear.

"Perhaps. It was very good cake. I may eat a whole slice tomorrow," the Vulcan in question teased. "Are you opposed to my current course of action? If you find it unsatisfactory I am more than willing modify my efforts in such a manner that it would be more pleasing to you."

"Mmmm I see. The only problem I have with your current efforts Mr. Spock," Jim said as he stood up, turned to pull Spock up, face the lust filled eyes that met his own and gently shoved his object of affection backward into the stall railing. "is that I am not actively participating in them"

He brought their two bodies as closely together as possible and turned Spock's head so that he could nibble on his earlobe in return. The unmistakable moan of ecstasy that escaped from his love as Jim made contact with those sensitive Vulcan ears was enough to make Jim very hard. He found himself being whirled around and shoved into the stall door and felt Spock's hot Vulcan mouth on his neck, just as they heard the barn door open and Wayne's grating voice call out.

"Hey Jim, your Mom said to tell you you're out of milk in the house and to bring some in when you come. Where are you guys at?"

Spock quickly broke away from Jim, flushed green and breathing hard. He shot Jim a lascivious grin, excused himself and went through Lizzie's flap covered doorway and out into the cow coral attached to side of the barn, to cool off.

Jim just stood there stunned for a second before hollering, "I'm over here Wayne, milking the cow." he sat back down to finish the job he'd started silently cursing the ceiling again, knowing that God, time, fate, the universe, or whoever really did have it in for him.

_Seriously? What did I ever do to deserve this? I mean come on! I know I was a flagrant womanizer and Karma is a bitch, but this is getting ridiculous!_

Wayne came over, beer in hand and made idle chit chat with Jim about how he was raised on a farm and new all about farm animals and doing chores, but he'd decided he wanted a better life for himself and that's why he went into banking. Spock came back in from the back of the barn looking much less flustered, and carrying two bottles of milk.

"I trust this will be sufficient?" he asked of the bottles he carried.

"Should be, that's all there is anyway."

"Indeed. Wayne and I will take them back inside then, you are quite capable of finishing up on your own are you not?" he said sending a look to Jim that said, 'as much as I enjoy being alone with you, perhaps this is not the best time'.

Jim nodded his agreement to both the voiced and unvoiced communication and finished all the chores in the barn up on his own, still cursing his bad luck as he did so. He was beginning to feel like he needed a drink. Badly.

They spent the next two hours playing chess and listening to Wayne's endless commentary on the football game he was watching, as well as his continuous boastings about his own endeavors at high school football and how he'd also been the state chess champion in high school.

At one point he was even trying to convince them that he'd traveled to area high schools for chess tournaments, just to have the members of the football teams secretly asking him to teach them the game when no one was looking. He went on to explain how he had single handedly set up a clandestine chess class full of area football players who had been yearning to learn how to play the game for years, but harbored fears that they would be made fun of by their peers. But since he was a football player and a chess player, he paved the way for it to be socially acceptable for them too.

Jim and Spock just sent each other irritated glances that said nearly audibly 'what a Wayner'.

At nine o'clock it was clear that Wayne had no intention of leaving anytime soon and Jim had had enough. He put the chess board away, pulled Spock into the foyer and thrust the man's coat at him.

"Well, its been fun." he said to Wayne and Winona, "but Spock and I are meeting some of the guys down at the bar to play pool, so we'll see you later."

Spock raised an eyebrow at this as they bid their farewells and headed out the door to the Jeep. "I was unaware that we had plans Jim."

"We don't. I couldn't take it anymore. He seems like he's in a good mood right? Mom will be fine. I on the other hand am going to slit my throat if I hear one more fabricated line of bullshit from that man's mouth. He has single handedly done some amazing things you know, one of which is give me a splitting headache and a burning need for alcohol."

"I find that I cannot disagree."

Jim drove them into town to Charlie's, a local pub where his friend Mike was the bartender and now owner. They had quite a few pool tables and it wasn't noisy and crowded in the place like the bar out by the shipyard. He thought they should be able to have a couple of quiet drinks and play some pool, relax, ease the tension, before returning home. Hopefully Wayne would be gone by then.

When they arrived Jim found that several of his old buddies were indeed there, though Terry was not. Too bad but these were good guys. He introduced them to Spock who confessed to having never played pool before. Jim's friends Joe and Corey shot each other a 'fresh meat' look that said they were gonna try to hustle the Vulcan, but Spock, who had seen it, sent Jim one that let said he was more than capable of handling himself. Jim left Spock to get acquainted and sidled over to the bar to say hi to Mike.

"Jimbo!" Mike said in surprise, hugging his old friend. "What brings the likes of you to town? Visiting for Christmas or official Starfleet business?"

"Just visiting my man. How's things?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Well, mostly good. Career wise I'm great, but I got a little problem. What do you know about Wayne Carver?"

Mike knew nearly everyone in town. He'd been running Charlie's for nearly 20 years, since he was a kid himself. He and Jim had struck up an acquaintance when Jim had been working off damages done to the place in one of his earlier bar fights.

"Wayne Carver the bank manager over at First Federation Savings? He's an ass. Why do you want to know?"

"I know he's an ass, we've met. I want details. Mom is dating the douche bag."

"Oh shit Jim! I thought your mom had better sense. What the hell does she see in him?"

"Damned if I know. I think I talked some sense in to her this afternoon but I need more ammunition if I'm gonna make the sale if you know what I mean."

"Well see there's the problem. He's an arrogant prick, but he's also a lot damned smarter than he lets on. Cunning, clever, devious little slime ball. I hear he's had his fingers in the drawer for years but he cooks the books so that no one can ever catch him. I also hear that he's got a hot temper and he likes to hit, but none of the exes have ever pressed charges and he usually hits where the bruises don't show. Tell me he's not beating your mom Jim, I'll kill him if he is. She's a saint."

"I'm 90% sure he is, but its the other 10% that has me doubting my instincts. Dammit. I wish I knew what to do."

Mike poured him a shot, which Jim quickly downed and then asked for a double, which he also downed. "That's a start." Mike teased. "But seriously Jim, I can get some guys together and we can teach this sick fuck a lesson and tell him to stay away from her."

"Yeah and you'd all end up in Jail, because there's no way he'd just take your 'advice' and let you get away with it. No I need to handle this myself, I just wish I could get something really good on the guy that I could hold over his head as leverage, or use my Starfleet ties to take care of the problem. Gimme another one."

Mike poured and Jim drank as they lamented and bantered back and forth. Mike shared several more tidbits of information that just seemed to make Jim more and more upset, but no matter what he heard he wouldn't agree to lower himself or anyone else to Wayne's level by resorting to violence.

"Wow I never figured you for the 'violence doesn't solve anything' type Jim. You used to be the king of 'violence solves everything'. You really have changed. You've become quite the diplomat. I'm so fucking proud of you." he gushed insincerely and then shouted " Hey everyone this is my little Jimmy and he's all growed up!" He wailed, crying fake tears and hugging Jim and kissing him on the cheek.

"Fuck off dickhead." Jim laughed.

He took a moment to look over towards the Pool tables to see how Spock was doing. He had been watching peripherally earlier as the guys had been teaching him the finer points of the game. He'd notice that they'd talked him into a little wager early on and the Vulcan had lost miserably. He didn't seem to be grasping the game at all, which Jim had found odd. Spock usually picked up games based on strategy, logic and math very quickly.

Now he understood what had really been going on. Spock was using the tactic Jim himself used to use back in his own hustling days. Of course he had picked up on the nuances of the game right away, it was all about geometry and mathematical probability and Spock was currently skunking his opponent. He looked up noticing that Jim was watching and shot him a sly grin that was probably only detectable to Jim, to everyone else his features remained stoic. What a deceivious hustler his Vulcan was. He was proud.

As Jim continued drowning his concerns and sorrows, Spock continued to wipe the floor with his friends. By the time Spock had cleaned all of Jim's friends out of all of their cash, Jim was drunk. Very drunk. Spock bought a couple round for everyone with his winnings, which seemed to appease their feelings of being played. Then he deftly hauled Jim out to the Jeep placing him in the passenger's seat and buckled his seat belt into place.

"They're in the fron pock't of my jeansh" Jim slurred at him as Spock searched Jim's coat for his keys.

"They are not."

"Sure they are – I moved em. In fackt they'r on both front pockits and ur gonna need both hands to git em, and ur gonna have to dig deep down in there fer a long time... * hic * careful what you find when ur in there though.. *giggle... he teased putting his finger to his mouth and making the shush sign.

"Jim do you remember when I told you this afternoon that you were incorrigible?"

"Yep."

"You still are." he said finding the keys in Jim's coat and going around to the driver's side.

"Thas why you luv me."

"That is not why, but it is amusing at times nonetheless."

"Aw cmon you fine it endri..enringed..endrearing..."

"Endearing? I suppose, at times. Other times it is irritating. However I love you for much larger and more complex reasons that encompass all of your eccentricities and quirks.

"I luv u too man. I do. I mean I reallyfuckingluvyou, you know? Ur like, ur like my nother other part. Like when....u know when thers two of the somthings..." he slurred holding up his two hands in front of him, "an then...an then they're not two anymore th'yr jus like... togethr and theres one here an one ther but then they go like this..." he said interlacing his fingers.. "an ther jus knecktid and shit... thas wat ur, * hic * - thas wat i am an ur like and wat when we're tgether n stuff, thas what we yah...that's what.

An u no wat else?"

"No, what?" Spock said grinning shamelessly enjoying this drunken ramble just a little more than he should.

"I wanna fuckin marry you thas what."

Spock sighed at the confession that he was sure was brought on by Jim's intoxicated state and not by any coherent thoughts of feelings. It did nothing to help the current state of indecision regarding the Christmas gift he was contemplating giving to Jim. He wished Jim really felt that way, but he knew that humans had a tendency to feel overly emotional, and to say and do things they would never dream of saying or doing if their inhibitions were in place. He drove in silence for a few minutes before Jim started in again.

"U don blieve me do you?"

"Jim, you are extremely inebriated..." hi admonished.

"Yah, srry bout that. Found out fuckermanwayne is a wife beater and a thief an whole lota other shit and nobody kin catch im or nuffin, an i don no wat to do. I gotta git mom way from him. Git her to Organ wifout him. Yull help me won u Spockie? Cuz u luv er too an stuff right?"

"Of course I will. We will find a way to remedy the situation." Spock assured him, reaching out run his fingers through Jim's hair and then caress his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Gud." Jim said with an exhausted sigh. He leaned his head against Spock's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his bicep sleepily. "Im srry im so drunk. Ddnt mean to. Uslly hold my licker better than this but i havnt drunk nuffing in a long time. An i wuz upset. But ur cute. An soft. An warm. An i luv you. An i really do wan marry u. I promiss."

"If you say so." he cajoled.

"I do. I do say so." Jim said in a hurt tone sitting back up in his seat. "donchu wan marry me?" His glazed yes took on a worried and sad look that cut through the defenses around Spock's heart.

They had just pulled into the driveway at the house and Spock parked the Jeep before turning to answer Jim.

"Of course I want to marry you, that is not the point. The point is you are too inebriated to be making statements like this with any sincerity. This is neither the time or the place for this discussion."

"When?"

"When what?" Spock said getting out of the Jeep and going around to Jim's side to help him out of the vehicle.

"Whens the time fro the dskushun?"

"When we have been in this relationship for much longer than we already have, and have allowed our feelings to develop and grow for one another to start with."

"Im already dvelped and growed and all kinds of sincerity!"

"Shhh, your mother is asleep, as you should be, I do not wish to wake her." Spock chided as he shut the front door and headed for the stairs with Jim's arm slung over his shoulder and his hand at Jim's waist helping him walk.

"No stairs, Im sleepin down here wif you in the big bed."

Spock sighed again and steered Jim towards the guest room not wishing to argue, and not wishing to sleep without him.

Once they were in the guest room with the door shut, Jim started in again a little more hushed but just as adamant.

"I said, I'm all kinds of sincerity dammit an ur not lisning."

"I'm listening, I simply do not think that you know what you are saying." Spock said removing his own coat and gloves and boots followed by Jim's. He then walked Jim into the guest bathroom, being sure to shut the second door that opened out into the hallway before removing Jim's shirt pants and socks and tossing them into the hamper. As he did this Jim continued his rant.

"I do no, i know a lot, fact u don no what I no and thas a lot mr Vulcan man. Im so sincerity that i alredy did stuff and you don know bout it so I cant tell u cuz its a secret.....shhhh.... but if u knew u'd no i was sincerity an u wudnt be all... 'u don no wat ur sayin'" he said waggling his hands in the air dramatically and causing himself to wobble and nearly tumble to the floor, "cuz then u'd no, u know?"

"I do not."

"Well u wood. And u will, cuz I'm getting them and u dont even no and then we'r gonna be all, permnant and shit, thas what."

"As you wish." Spock feined his agreement still ignoring most of the blather that was coming out of Jim's mouth. He stood Jim in front of the toilet, waited for him to urinate then turned him around, turned on the faucet and said "Wash" then took care of his own pressing need and washed his own hands.

"U still don blieve me do you." Jim said acting even more hurt as Spock pulled back the covers and placed him on the bed encouraging him to lay down.

"No I'm not gonna lay down or go to sleep until you answer me dammit" He said almost perfectly coherently before rolling his eyes dizzily and nearly toppling over sideways.

"Jim, I wish that I could take everything you are saying at face value, however, given your current state, that would be...illogical. I will however propose a compromise."

"haha you said propose..." *giggle *hic

"Jim, do you want to hear the compromise or not?"

"YES" he stated saluting sternly

"If you wish to continue this discussion at a later date, at an appropriate time, when we are both sober, I will hear you out and take what you have to say seriously."

"Okie dokie Spockie chokie.... that rhymed."

Spock got Jim to lie down and then shut the lights out and climbed into bed next to him. Jim immediately wrapped himself in Spocks warm embrace humming contently.

"Ur warm."

"Yes, and I find you pleasantly cool as well."

"See thas why we're so good tgther. We're like oppsites that complmint each other. Like yin and yang." He said sounding a little more coherent. "Ur like my better half."

"That is an apt comparison. However I do not think that either of us is a better half, I simply think that we are two complimentary halves that make one complete whole. Thus making the yin and yang comparison a logical one."

"Thas wat I wuz sayin ealier, with the two and the one and stuff."

"Oh, that is what you were saying?"

"Yes."

Spock just shook his head and kissed the top of Jim's "Good night Jim."

"I know u don think i'll remember. An you jus agreed to talk later cuz you don think I will, but I will. Jus member that you agreed. Okay?"

"I will."

"mmmm good... I luv you Spock, ...night." Jim sighed sleepily into Spock's chest.

"I love you too T'hy'la"


	6. Tangled Webs

**Disclaimer:** ssdd

**Warnings:** The usual, slight smut, not much though.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one took so long guys. Haven't had a lot of free time this week. Getting ready to head back to school here, so they may come slower like this from now on. I apologize in advance.

I am also fighting comp issues at the moment so I didn't take time to edit very well. I just want to get it up and go to bed. If you notice huge typos or mistakes, please let me know and I'll go back into document manager and edit later.

This is kind of a filler chapter, long, but still a filler. The next one will make up for it, I SWEAR!

**Author's note/update - 8/17/09**: I made a couple of slight changes. Nothing major, but I needed to go back and change the dynamic of Jim's relationship to Andy Sanders and his family due to some changes I've made in chapter Seven. They are now related and not just neighbors.

___________________________________________________________________________________

MOII

Chapter 6.

Tangled Webs

The warm water was soothing and invigorating at the same time. Spock stood under the spray enjoying the cascade as it ran from his hair down his back and over his chest. He normally did not indulge in the sheer enjoyment of the shower, simply washed, rinsed, and was done. This morning however he seemed to have much to contemplate and the gentle rhythmic waterfall was providing an ample environment for quiet contemplation.

Jim Kirk, in his drunken ramblings the previous night had confessed undying love to him, and revealed that it was his wish to marry Spock. Spock wished he knew whether or not the confession were true. He knew Jim loved him, he could feel that through their connection whenever they touched or shared a fleeting Vulcan kiss. What he did not know was whether or not Jim's feelings had had enough time to grow and develop to a point that he was fully committed to their relationship. Did he really want to marry Spock? Was he really certain that was what he wanted and had uttered his confession simply because his inhibitions had been removed by the consumption of so much alcohol? He supposed it was possible, he hoped it were possible. The only other explanation was that Jim's emotional state was elevated by alcohol in his bloodstream, and he had actually had no thoughts about the possibility of marriage or any other permanence in their relationship.

However several things precluded this latter thought from being true. One was the statement that Jim had made to Spock in the kitchen earlier in the week. He had vowed to prove to him that he was serious about their relationship and that it was not just a fling. If he was indeed serious then he wanted their relationship to progress and move forward and would want it to work. The feelings of love and devotion Jim had communicated to Spock with that statement had been genuine. He had further shown to Spock that he was willing to do whatever it took to make their relationship work, even when presented with obstacles, even knowing that they would have to hide it from most of the universe. That was a sure sign of true commitment, and the natural course of such a commitment would be to make the relationship permanent in some sort of symbolic way, through marriage or some similar sort of mutual vow to each other and to the relationship itself.

Jim had also repeatedly mentioned some 'thing' that he had already done to prove his sincerity to Spock. Which in itself was quite intriguing. Perhaps he had been wrong in thinking that it was too soon to present Jim with the gift he had in mind for Christmas. Although Spock was quite sure of his feelings for Jim, and knew without any doubt that their bond was unsurpassed and that he wanted to permanently link his mind to Jim's through Vulcan bonding ceremony and Vulcan marriage ceremony, he had been unsure if Jim was ready to hear this from him. He had intended only on making his feelings known, and proposing that his gift be a precursor to an actual marriage proposal, but he had feared that it was too soon for even that, and the last thing he had wanted was to scare Jim away by rushing things too fast. To lose Jim now, would be devastating. The thought of losing Jim all together was what caused him to hesitate, however, given the unintentional words and feelings that Jim had divulged the night before, Spock was feeling more sure that his intended gift was the right one. He was still nervous at the prospect, there was always the possibility of rejection, but some of the nerves were now the result of excitement rather than fear. He would still wait until Christmas eve to make his final decision but he felt he already knew what his choice would be.

As he silently meditated over his thoughts and conclusions, still standing under the water, he heard Jim enter the bathroom, slowly, making grumbled complaints and groaning a bit. He grinned a bit knowing the night before had caught up to his T'hy'la. He supposed he should not find that amusing, yet he did.

"Are you alright Jim?" he voiced from the shower.

"Oh, man, not so loud....wow... no. Not really. My head is frickin killing me!"

"I apologize, I was merely ensuring you would hear me over the water." He snuck a peak at Jim through the crack between the shower curtain and the wall. The man was washing his hands, but was slumped against the wall, his head pressed firmly to the cold tiles of the bathroom wall.

He watched as Jim splashed water over his face and looked at his bloodshot eyes in the mirror, rubbed his face and hair briskly and moved over next to the shower, leaning his back against the wall next to the shower so that he could talk to Spock while he showered without invading his privacy too much.

"It's okay baby, I guess I deserve everything I get after getting so drunk last night. Talk as loud as you want. I'll worry about my own head."

"Baby?" Spock said, turning off the water and poking his head out to arch his eyebrow at Jim and motion for Jim to hand him the towel on the bathroom counter.

"Not fond of that endearment eh?"

"No. I am not."

"Duly noted. Jim's log, supplemental, don't call Spock baby..." he said grinning as Spock stepped out of the shower clad only in a towel. Jim heaved a huge sigh and pulled the sexy wet Vulcan closer to him for a good morning hug. "Good thing I'm so hung over, you don't have to worry about me making inappropriate passes at you, you fine sexy thing you."

To this he got an eye roll, a head shake, and a small light kiss on top of the head. "You need a shower. Badly"

"Tell me something I don't know. I also need my toothbrush badly."

"I will go upstairs and get it for you as soon as I get dressed. Do you wish me to get anything else for you while I am upstairs? Clothes perhaps?"

Jim sighed again. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I do not know." Spock teased, as he leaned over the sink to brush his own teeth.

"I mean it. You are too good to me. You're just...what I mean is... I just don't deserve to be this lucky, that's what I mean. Thank you. Thank you for just, being you, and putting up with me, and for everything last night. Hauling me home, listening to all my drunken ramblings and horribly sappy confessions, and for taking care of me and putting me to bed. You deserve better than some overzealous, pompous, arrogant...."

"Jim...."

"I'm just saying, you deserve better. I almost ruined your Christmas present after all." Jim said winking mysteriously as he reached into the cupboard and put another towel on the counter and then turned the water in the shower back on. "That wouldn't have been very nice of me now would it?"

"I do not deserve, 'better'. I am quite sure of what I want, and what I want is you, all of you, faults included, and I have no idea what you are talking about. I paid little attention to your drunken ramblings."

"Bullshit. You just think I don't remember what I said, but I do." Jim declared boldly while stripping and chucking his underwear into the hamper and stepping into the shower, delighted that he had caught Spock checking him out as he did so. He shot the Vulcan a lascivious grin and winked in a way that said 'like what you see huh'? To which he received an appreciative sideways nod. "Anyway, we'll talk about later, love, in a more appropriate setting than the bathroom hopefully. In the meantime, since you are grabbing my toothbrush anyway, would you just grab all my stuff from the upstairs bathroom, its all there on the counter, and grab my bags from my room too? There's no point in my stuff being up there when I'm going to be down here with you."

"I would be most happy to oblige such a reasonable and logical request....baby."

Jim poked his head out and shot Spock a 'what the fuck' look at the baby comment. Spock merely shrugged innocently as if to prove his own point that the sentiment was ridiculous. Jim rolled his eyes conceding that the Vulcan had indeed won and he wouldn't use it again, even in jest.

Spock dressed quickly in a casual uniform, knowing that they would be on the Enterprise. Even though they would be there informally, they should dress appropriately so they could take care of some business while they were there. He then retrieved Jim's belongings. When he returned he took Jim's toiletry items into the bathroom for him and placed them on the counter. As he did the water shut off and Jim motioned to him for the towel on the counter top.

"Thanks." he said as Spock handed it to him and walked back into the bedroom to lay out Jim's casual uniform on the bed. He then busied himself putting Jim's remaining clothes in the drawers and closets beside his own and place the bag next to his own in the closet as well. All of the hidden books made the task more difficult than it should have been, but he'd made quick work of it. He was just leaving the room to head to the kitchen when he heard Jim call out to him. He was standing by the bed looking at his uniform laid out on the bed for him. "Hey, ..... I love you, you know that?" Jim said just shaking his head and smiling at his good fortune.

"I do know that, and I love you as well." he responded smiling back.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious. Like I said, I'm a very very lucky man Mr. Spock, and I plan on spending the rest of my life making sure that you know I appreciate it."

"I look forward to it Jim." Spock said smirking and leaving Jim to get dressed. Apparently Jim had meant what he said last night. Spock's nerves returned full force but this time they were nearly all derived from excitement, his former fear that Jim did not return his level of commitment to their relationship dissipating rapidly.

When Spock reached the kitchen Winona greeted him. It was an unexpected pleasure. He'd been sure she would be gone already.

"My you look so nice in your uniform, what's the occasion?"

"Jim and I have business on the Enterprise to attend to today. It should not take long. Just checking on repairs and paperwork. We will be back in time for dinner. You should let Mr. Carver know that he should expect to dine here again with us this evening. What are you plans for the day?"

"Well I have more presents to wrap, and a few more things to buy as well. I'll be in and out all day, but I'll be back in time to get dinner ready. Don't worry, I already told Wayne to plan on dinner here again, and I really am thinking about what you boys said, but last night wasn't so bad was it?"

"Do you have any aspirin?" Spock asked, pouring a glass of water. She found some and handed them to him as he continued. "Thank you. While I will agree that last night's interaction with Wayne was less tense, I also found it quite insufferable."

"I concur." Jim sounded from behind them heading to the sink to pour himself some water, but before he could Spock handed him the water he'd already poured along with the aspirin before sitting down at the table. Jim just grinned and popped the aspirin in his mouth, swallowing and then kissing the Vulcan on top of the head before sitting down across from him.

"Headache Jimmy?"

"Hangover Ma, your boyfriend drives me to drink?"

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not." / "He is not."

"Oh." Winona sighed and sat down with them. "I guess I'd hoped you'd both warmed up to him a bit more, since you were being so pleasant to him last night."

"No." / "No"

"We were being nice to him for you." / "Our behavior was for your benefit alone."

"Well I appreciate it I guess. Do you boys rehearse that stuff? You're timing is impeccable, you should see if they have a lounge act available when you all get to Vegas next week."

"Very funny."

"Indeed. Perhaps you could join the act?"

"Oh. Touche Mr. Spock. Looks like you are getting his cheeky side this morning Mom."

"So long as there's a bit of love wrapped in the cheek, I'll take it."

"Of course." Spock said reaching over to squeeze her hand briefly.

The pleasant breakfast banter continued until they were all finished eating. Jim and Spock helped Winona clear the table and take care of the dishes before they both gave her a quick peck goodbye and left for the shipyard. As soon as they turned onto the main highway Jim could sense Spock tense in his seat, assuming a more formal posture and outward appearance.

"Jim, I feel I should warn you.."

"That you are about to go all Vulcan on me because we are heading not only into public, but Starfleet territory?"

"Precisely ."

"Duly noted Mr. Spock, but thanks for the warning." Jim said with a wink, resisting the urge to reach out and squeeze Spock's hand reassuringly. There would be time for that later.

The guard at the gate who processed their ID and clearance asked them if he should notify Admiral Pike that they were there.

"No that won't be necessary, we are here on unofficial business. What's Admiral Pike doing here?" Jim inquired.

"He just finished up overseeing the inspections on the latest completed sections of the two ships that we have being built, and he's also overseeing security measures over the Christmas holiday before heading back to San Francisco. You sure you don't want me to let him know you're here."

"No, there's no point, we won't even be here. We're beaming up to Enterprise and are going to be up there for most of the day overseeing repairs and paperwork. If we get a chance when we get back we'll have somebody find him for us so that we can drop in and say hi though. Thanks for letting us know he's here."

"No problem Captain, Commander, have a good day."

"You too ensign."

* * *

Once aboard the ship they found that they really did have a lot to do. The repairs were coming along nicely in some areas, but not so nicely in others. It was a good thing Scotty was in Scotland with his parents. Jim was glad he had forced the man to take his shore leave and not caved into his repeated attempts to grant him permission to stay here and oversee the repairs to engineering. It was a mess. Then again, maybe if Scotty had been here it wouldn't be.

In any case Jim spent a good deal of time redirecting the repair crew and arguing with the pencil pusher in charge, who seemed to think that he could rearrange things in Engineering to make it more aesthetically pleasing as well as more efficiently organized.

"....And furthermore, I don't care what the margin of increased efficiency would be by implementing these modifications, the bottom line is, this is My Ship, and I didn't approve them!" Spock heard Jim yelling at the accountant in an Engineer's uniform, as he entered the area. "Mr. Scott and I signed off on very specific instructions as to what repairs your team were to undertake, and what would be left to Mr. Scott's crew to complete after we get back from leave, yet I don't even see the parts mentioned on the list you clearly have here in your orders. Where are they?"

"I have not come across the requisition sheet for those parts either. I was just coming down here to ask the Lieutenant why the order had not been filled and submitted for final check off." Spock noted as he came up beside them, hands clasped firmly behind his back, eyebrow raised in his most formal and most intimidating manner.

"Well, I do have the requisition here, I just felt it would be more prudent to finish the efficiency modifications and other repairs first, before bringing up the parts and supplies needed by Mr. Scott's crew, as they would just be in the way." The Lieutenant replied curtly.

"Efficiency repairs that were not signed off on, which you had no right and no authority to facilitate, and which have apparently prevented you from completing the repairs you were assigned as none of them are finished, not even the minor ones. I should be signing off on at least half of them right now Lieutenant. You won't be working the next three days, and your time is running short."

"With all due respect Captain, I didn't expect you to show up today." the Lieutenant snipped snidely.

"With all due respect...Lieutenant...you are addressing the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, the very same ship that you are now desecrating with your efficiency expertise. You will not only speak to the Captain with the respect and submission his rank and title affords, but you will from this point forward adhere only to those repairs and duties to which you were assigned." Spock reprimanded. "Regardless of whether or not you expected the Captain and I to 'show up' today, as an efficiency expert, you should have been more concerned with completing your assigned duties in a proper and efficient manner before moving on to unnecessary tasks. Furthermore, those unnecessary tasks must be approved through the proper channels, protocol which you have not followed."

"Thank you Commander. As I have more pressing duties to attend to than to stand here arguing with this insubordinate pinhead, I will leave you to see to it that he and his crew get this mess cleaned up. As for you Lieutenant, you will be receiving a formal written write-up for insubordination, and failure to follow protocol, I will also be contacting your superior officer about the lack of repairs that have been done to my ship. Commander Spock and I will be back here the morning of the 27th, with Lt. Commander Scott. If those repairs are not sufficiently underway and this, mess, isn't completely cleaned up, I will leave Scotty here to deal with you, and I will make sure that your superiors understand that you are not to be removed from his project, nor are you to be allowed to resign from it, is that clear Lieutenant?

"Yes sir, very."

"Glad to see you are capable of listening. I suggest you get to it." Jim said as he turned to go to his office.

"Captain" Spock said dutifully acknowledging his Captain as he left the area.

"Commander." Jim returned the courtesy.

Jim headed back to his office to take care of what he came here to do in the first place. He was feeling very pissy and decided he was better off leaving the paperwork and pinheads to Spock. He'd take care of what he needed to with regards to that arrogant little prick wreaking havoc in engineering first though.

When he got done with the formal write-ups on Lieutenant Worely, he sent them off to Worely's superior at Starfleet Command. While he was waiting for a response he busied himself by looking into Wayne Carver's background. At first he found nothing. Carver came to Riverside about 15 years before, took a job as a loan specialist, moved his way up to Branch Manager at First Federation Savings. There were a couple of minor incidents involving an ex-girlfriend and an ex-wife. Both were domestic altercation calls involving the police but in both cases the charges were dropped.

There also seemed to be an internal embezzlement investigation within the First Federation Savings Corporation, handled by the Corporate Loss Prevention, in which Carver had been investigated as the prime suspect, however the case seemed to switch gears near the end and three other employees in lower positions at Carver's branch and two others were pinpointed as working together instead. These employees were subsequently fired, charged and turned over to local authorities. Carvers name was cleared and he remained Branch Manager. Jim smelled a rat so he decided to put in a call to the Corporate Director Loss Prevention to find out more.

Before he could place the call he heard back from Starfleet. Jim was expecting to see the unknown face of a Commander Malthrop on the screen, instead he came face to face with Admiral Berg. Good guy Admiral Berg, kinda looked like Santa Clause with a short beard, but he was a good guy, however Jim always had a hard time keeping a straight face when talking to Admiral Berg. Call it leftover mischievousness from his misspent youth, but he found the guy's name hilarious. Richard Berg, insisted on everyone calling him Dick. Dick Berg. Every time Jim heard the name he envisioned in his head, an enormous iceberg sized ice sculpture of a penis floating and bobbing on the waves of the ocean, a dickberg. He couldn't help it. It was subliminal. He found himself covering his grin with his mouth as he greeted the admiral with surprise.

"I didn't expect to hear back so soon, let alone from such a high ranking individual. I'm sure Lieutenant Worely's indiscretions aren't worthy of your time Admiral."

"Oh good Hell Jim, when are you going to start calling me Dick?" the man cajoled with a chuckle.

"When the situation is not so formal Admiral, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Well then oblige away son," the Admiral drawled in his Texas accent. "We're gonna have ourselves a nice informal discussion about that pencil necked geek you've got down there tearing apart your Main Engineering."

"Alright then, Dick, what the hell is going on with this guy? I realize he's older than me, but his level of insubordination in attitude alone was enough to make me want to put him in the brig. Who does he think he is waltzing in here on my ship and changing everything around? And you still haven't told me why you are calling instead of this, Commander Malthrop. If this guy is some kind of disciplinary case, enough to warrant an Admiral's attention, why is he on my ship Dick?"

"Well he's not really a disciplinary case Jim, not really. I'm responding for two reasons. First and foremost, its the damn day before Christmas eve and I let everyone go home early, didn't expect any major problems. Second, out of the Senior staff members here, I'm most familiar with Worely, and I have a pretty good idea what's really going on over there. I didn't realize he'd been put in charge of your Engineering refit or I would have cancelled the order and assigned someone else, but the paperwork didn't come across my desk until just now, and Malthrop isn't aware of the history."

"What history?"

"The history with Worely and your Lt. Commander, Mongomery Scott."

"I see. This is going to be interesting isn't it?"

"Hell kid, it was interesting then, its legendary now. The kind of stuff tall tales are made of in Texas." the santa like man laughed. "This guy Worely – he's not all bad now. He's still kind of an arrogant prick, but as an efficiency expert, he knows his job, and he's good at it. We never see this kind of breech of protocol from him. He just doesn't take liberties, he's pretty by the book. That is, normally. I suspect this is a different case all together, born from revenge, the kind that takes years to plot and plan."

"I'm listening."

"Scott was a kid genius, went to M.I.T. when he was 14 and got recruited a few years later by Starfleet for scientific research at the Cambridge facility we have there. Which is not too far from the Cambridge shipyard, smaller version than the Riverside you know, that's where we build the experimental models, like the one we are trying to retrofit with transwarp technology now."

"The "Excelsior", yeah, I heard Scotty's equation has been making the rounds and has been put into good use."

"Yes sirree, interesting applications with that equation. How he came up with it, well that's a lot of speculation and rumor too isn't it?"

"Well he was on Delta Vega for a long time. Gives a man time to think, figure things out."

"Oh yeah, sure Jim. Ambassador Selek had nothing to do with it I suppose?"

"I thought we were talking about Worely?"

"Oh alright fine, here's the story. Scott was still a kid, he got bored with research. He was enlisted in Starfleet, so he took a crack at working on a Starship for a while. Got into a few nasty scrapes, and decided he was better off back at Cambridge where he started, and making sure that Engineering departments got built the way they should be.

Meanwhile Worely was being tapped as a reasearcher by starfleet and M.I. T. as well. He was a student at M.I.T. and worked on a few of Mr. Scott's projects. They never quite saw eye to eye. Worely's never been off planet. He's come up with a lot of interesting theories and ideas but he's too stuck on rules and regulations and increasing efficiency to take risks. Its his lack of risk taking and his condemnation of those who take risks that has held him back. Starfleet's best option was to turn him into an efficiency expert. Put him in charge of inspections and refits and computer simulations. He's done his job well, we have maximum output with minimum input at every turn.

When we first put him in charge of increasing efficiency in the experimental models at the Cambridge shipyard, is when he ran your Mr. Scott had their biggest run in. He waltzed into the engineering departments of the two ships we had being built out there at the time and started changing everything around. Part of it was the rivalry with Scott I'm sure. Said his design would increase day to day efficiency in Engineering by nearly 28%. A large margin by Starfleet standards. I imagine what he did then was similar to what he is doing down in your Engineering now. Worely was a hot headed kid back then. He implemented his design without following protocol, simply took the liberty because we'd sent him in there to do his job."

"Let me guess, Scotty was in charge of Engineering design back then?"

"Yep, you guessed it. This was about ten years ago. He was working at the Cambridge Facility and the labs at M.I.T. on a top secret project involving transwarp beaming. When he wasn't doing that, he was overseeing the building of the Engineering departments on the ships out at Cambridge shipyard. Mostly just administrative stuff, his crew knew what to do. He was at M.I.T. when Worley started refitting and didn't get the word from his crew about what was going on until later in the day. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about it."

"Came unglued on the kid did he?"

"That's an understatement. By the time he was finished with Worely they were scraping the kid off the wall. There were plenty of witnesses that testified to the fact that Scott was provoked though, he ended up with what amounted to a slap on the wrist, few days in the brig, but he got his point across and Engineering got put back the way it had been. Worely maintains he's right, Scott maintains he is. Its a toss up. We've implemented both designs. Both have advantages and disadvantages."

"So what the argument just escalated to the point that it got violent?"

"Well your Mr. Scott came in there hell bent for redemption shooting his mouth off about bloody efficiency experts being a waste of space. Worely got in his face and started quoting percentages, and day to day protocol and making a case for increasing day to day workloads. Bureaucratic bull really."

"Said the bureaucrat."

"Now Jim, just because I'm an Admiral doesn't mean you have to be insulting. Anyhow, Scotty didn't like what he was hearing. Told Worely straight out that day to day efficiency didn't amount to a hill of beans in a crisis situation, and that crisis situations were what counted and he couldn't run Engineering the way it needed to be run during a crisis, the way Worely had it designed. Everybody said he started out really calm, trying to get the kid to see his point, but Worely wouldn't have any of it. He was the expert after all.

They went the rounds arguing back and forth like that for about 10 or 15 minutes before Scott started really losing his cool and calling the kid names. Told him to sod off, called him a coward who'd never been off planet. Said he had no clue what goes on in space during an actual crisis or god forbid an attack, and he had no business being in his Engineering department and to get out. Well Worely didn't back down, threw his orders in Scott's face, called him and overgrown cowboy and a few other choice things, started poking Scott in the chest and telling him he certaintly didn't know anything about efficiency and that's why his transwarp beaming experiments were a monumental failure and a discredit to startfleet.

"Woah, did he have a death wish?"

"Something like that I think, like I said, he's calmed down since then. Scott's name is enough to make him go pale and high tail it these days, but back then, he had a lot to learn. He just kept pushing Scotty's buttons, even though he could see how angry it was making him. Finally he reached the straw that broke the camel's back. Told Scott that crisis situations were few and far between and day to day operations were far more important in the grand scheme of things.

Scott went wild at the insinuation. Explained to the guy that because of a so called efficiency expert implementing a similar design, he'd watched good men die on the ship he'd been aboard during a Klingon attack. Worely spat at him that what he was saying was empirically impossible and that no such design could have resulted in the loss of life and that if lives were lost it was do to human error and inefficiency and having crew memers who didn't know how to do their jobs and insinuated that if the crew members who died had done their jobs better they wouldn't be dead, which was as much as insinuating it was their own damn faults."

"Holy catfish! And this guy is still alive?"

"He's damn lucky. Scott took him by the throat and slammed him into one wall up against a plasma coil panel, and explained that some damned efficiency expert had designed the Engineering department on the ship he served aboard, and the that the design was nearly exactly the same as what Worely had just implemented there. He showed Worley that the panel that had needed to be accessed immediately following the panel he'd just slammed him up next to during that fatal incident, was clear across Engineering on the far wall and that the two blokes, his comrades, good friends of his who were experts in their fields had took off running for the other panel.

He dragged Worely by the throat through the Engineering bay clear to the other side of the room and slammed him up against the other panel to make his point and then told Worely that his friends hadn't made it to the panel because they hadn't had time. He dragged him back towards the center of the room where he Slammed Worely into a conduit and explained to him that the next round of Klingon torpedoes had hit the starboard nacelles causing a chain reaction of explosions that blew up the conduit he had Worely pinned against and blew both of his friends into yet another wall, where he slammed Worely again, screaming at him that human life is worth more than any amount of increased day to day efficiency and he'd not have any more officers die because of pissant bureaucrats who had no idea what it was like to be in the middle of a fire fight with the entire ship relying on you to keep them alive.

Worely was bleeding from his head and barely breathing when Scott was finished with him. Scott ordered the engineering crew to haul the guy off to medical and put everything back the way it had been and went back to M.I.T., where he was apprehended by security. Worely had a concussion and some bruises but other than that – the wounds were superficial. His pride was hurt more than anything. Scotty pretty much got off with only a reprimand and Worely got moved to San Francisco with a warning to keep his suggested implementations routed through the proper channels, no more changes without prior approval of all personnel in charge. We haven't had any more problems with him, until now. I thought he'd learned his lesson. But I think what's going on here is he found a way to make a point. He put in for a month of shore leave he'd had built up immediately following this project. My guess is he thought he'd be done and long gone before you or Scott ever got back aboard the Enterprise."

"And payback is a bitch?"

"Yep. I think that the write ups combined with the threat of having to deal personally with Lt. Commander Scott, and not being allowed to leave the project before its completed were just exactly the right way to handle this Jim. Good call."

"I had no idea it was so appropriate. He did seem a little pale when I told him we'd be back in a few days with Scotty, but I thought he was just scared of Spock."

"Do me a favor, go down there and tell him that Admiral Berg has revoked his shore leave, and that if there is ever another incident like this on his record while I'm still around, I'll have him bucked down to Ensign and made into Mr. Scott's permanent personal assistant."

"Wow that's harsh, but I'll be glad to relay the message, with a very big grin on my face."

"Then tell him the write ups are in his file and he and I are going to have a long talk with Commander Malthrop when he gets back here about the reassignment of his duties as well. He won't be in charge of any projects any time in the foreseeable future."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Jim. I probably shouldn't tell you this but, in the interest of keeping the altercations and injuries to a minimum, you might want to mention to Mr. Scott that Lieutenant Worely, however inadvertently, did him a big favor a couple of months ago."

"I doubt he'll care."

"Oh he'll care. Worely, in the interest of efficiency, proposed that we go back five years with our transwarp technology experiments and implement Mr. Scott's new equation in any experiments that were either still ongoing or easily re-created to achieve maximum output with little input. We applied it to the transwarp beaming experiment, and got back Admiral Archer's beagle."

"Holy....you're kidding me? And nobody told Scotty?"

"Well the Archer family has a history of being very attached to their beagles. I believe Admiral Archer's grandfather, Jonathan Archer was Captain of the first Enterprise, the NX-01, and took his beagle with him on that first extended mission. Naturally the Admiral was overjoyed at getting D'Artagnan back after so long, and in one piece, but he didn't feel it prudent to share that information with Lt. Commander Scott until it was absolutely necessary. I think its safe to say Scotty is officially out of hot water with the Admiral at this point though. If it keeps him from killing Worely, use the information, just don't mention that it came from me.

"Alright, my lips are sealed, and thanks." Jim said chuckling. What do you know, they got the dog back. He wasn't so sure Scotty would really care. He hadn't seemed all that broken up about having lost it in the first place, but in the interest of keeping blood off of the equipment, he'd try anything. He'd already threatened Worely with Scotty's presence, he couldn't back out of it now. He'd just wait until they were beaming aboard to tell Scotty what they were really coming to Enterprise for, and he'd prep the rest of the guys beforehand so they could grab him and keep him from running ahead to Engineering.

Jim signed off with Admiral Berg and relayed the pertinent and relevant information to his First Officer who agreed to relay it to Lieutenant Worely for him. Thank goodness for delegation. It saved him a trip to Engineering and from having to deal with that little prick anymore that day.

Next order of business was contacting Corporate Loss Prevention at First Federation Savings. He was put in touch with the director, Alan Pickering, a brit who'd worked at Scotland yard before going into bank Security. What Pickering had to say was both enlightening and frustrating at the same time.

Pickering was convinced that Carver was not only guilty of the embezzlement and had framed the other three employees, but that he wasn't who he said he was. The trouble was, he had never been either to prove either suspicion. As far as the embezzlement charges went, the two employees at the other branches still maintained their innocence, but both had previous theft charges on their records and the bank transaction records showed deposits into their personal off world accounts at other financial institutes, in the exact amounts and on the exact dates that the thefts occurred.

The third employee, the one from Carver's branch had confessed to the crime and fingered the other two, stating that he had enlisted the help of the two other employees to use their off world accounts to launder the money. He transferred the amounts into their accounts, then transferred the same amounts onto universal credit markers, which were practically untraceable. Credit markers were accepted by nearly every race and business in the galaxy. They automatically converted any currency amount into the alloted currency being used by that race and/or business. Even easier to use and dispose of than cash used to be on Earth. The employee indicated that he then payed the other two a percentage fee also on credit markers, for the use of their accounts.

Of course the other employees denied these claims but couldn't prove otherwise. The fact that they'd supposedly been paid off with credit markers could neither be proved nor disproved. It was a stalemate. They had the evidence showing that the amounts had been transferred but at least one of the two employees was able to come up with a paper copy of bank records from one of the time periods during one of the wire transfers that did not show any deposit in his account. Pickering suspected that the bank record transfers had been fabricated and the computer records altered, but without full access to both institutions bank computers he was unable to prove his theory. In the end he cut a deal with the two employees that he was fairly sure were innocent of the charges. The did not get their jobs back, but he dropped the formal charges after putting a years worth of investigation with no results either way into the case. As for Lawton, the employee that confessed, he was still in prison, but Pickering was sure that he was either a patsy, and Carver was really behind the whole thing, or at the very least that Lawton was partnered with Carver and taking the fall. That seemed to be the only theory that accounted for Lawton's full confession.

As for his suspicion that Carver was not who he said he was, he had as of yet to prove or disprove that theory either. Carver's resume and past were obviously fabricated. Pickering had contacted former employers, all large corporations. They all had computer records of Carvers employment but nobody remembered working with him. Any supervisors Carver had worked for had since left the company and were unreachable, it was all a bit too convenient.

"Unfortunately my hands are tied Captain. I'd love to be able stick the embezzlement charges on him, or at the very least, prove that he's not Wayne Carver so I could fire him on the grounds that he falsified his resume and application, just to get him out of my bank, but I just don't have the time to go digging into it. I spent a year trying to tie him to that embezzlement case and came up empty. As far as the identity, well, it really is a time management issue. First Federation Savings has over 1,000 branches in this sector of the galaxy and the security of every single one of them is my responsibility. This is a three year old case, and not one penny has gone missing from that bank since. In the grand scheme of things, that makes Carver a very small fish in a very large pond my friend."

"Were you ever able to come up with any theories as to a real identity?"

"A few, but none that ever panned out. I had several agents follow up over the last few years and they've added a few more names to the list, but I haven't had the time to go back into it. What's your stake in all this Captain? Why are you so interested.?"

"My mother is dating him, and I have good reason to believe that he's dangerous and has a violent temper. I want to nail him with something so I can get him out of her life for good."

"Point taken. I've seen the bastard's temper and it is a nasty one. Gone unchecked I'd believe he was capable of physical violence, especially if his anger were directed so someone who didn't have the power to take away his job, who was weaker than he, or easily manipulated or intimidated. Not meaning anything derogatory towards your mother Captain Kirk, just pointing out personality traits."

"No offense taken. I know what you mean. You know if he did falsify those wire transfer records after the fact, in order to frame those other two employees, the change in data would have left a traceable mark in the computer records. Did you search for one.?"

"Yes of course, had my best computer experts on it, one found a slight anomaly but it wasn't consistent for all of the transfer records, only some. Not enough to prove the records had all been tampered with. There were other explanations for the anomaly."

"Well no offense meant to your experts but I'd like to take a crack at it myself if you don't mind. Between myself and Commander Spock, I'm willing to bet we can find something."

"Be my guest, this is quite out of procedure and I really shouldn't be handing it over to someone outside the corporation, but I'm well aware of Commander Spock's reputation as a Computer expert. Also First Federation is owned by Starfleet, so technically speaking we are covered in that respect. Why don't we just say, I'm requesting your expertise and services as additional investigative measures. I'll hire you both out as computer experts, private investigations consults eh?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. You know I'm the only one who's ever been able to hack one of Mr. Spock's computer Programs. If Carver hacked into your systems and changed the records, I know what to look for. If we find something, I'll let you know. Hey do me a favor, send me everything you've got on him and this Lawton guy, maybe I can do some digging into his past and track down a link between the two, figure out who Carver really is as well."

"Alright then. If you can get rid of this guy for me, I'll owe you a huge debt of gratitude. You have clearance to things I don't, you are probably sitting in a better position to find something. Just let me know if you do. I'm sending the data now Captain. I really hope you find something. For both our sakes."

Jim spent the next hour pouring over everything Pickering had accumulated and had a pretty good idea where to start with the identity problem, but he wanted to trace the bank transactions first. He decided to have Spock meet him in the conference room where they could both make use of several computer terminals at once as well as lay out all the information they had on paper hard copy to reference to.

It took two more hours of diligent effort but they found it, the marker they were looking for. They'd even been able to charm the Directors of both of the off world bank branches into cooperating and sending their records of the transactions for comparison and found the same markers in those records as well. Whoever had hacked these accounts had considerable skills. They had rerouted the false data through several different channels making it nearly untraceable, but not completely. Not only that but Spock was able to trace back the source of the transmissions to Wayne Carvers office computer.

"The only problem here is, it doesn't definitively tie Wayne to the crime. He can still claim that Lawton had access to his office and therefore his computer. We have to physically tie the two together, prove they know each other or have other reason to have worked together or that Lawton didn't have the computer skills to pull something like this off on his own. Something more substantial." Jim complained, rubbing his neck and his temples. He still had a hangover, his headache was coming back, and he felt like crap.

Spock began gathering up the files and folders, and compiling the evidence they did have into different files on the computer and transferring some to his datapad.

"What are you doing? We aren't done here, not even close."

"No we are not, however, you are in need of sustenance, hydration, and rest. We can adjourn to your quarters, replicate a quick lunch, and I can look into Carver's background while you lie down for a while."

"Don't molly coddle me! I appreciate all of your efforts to be helpful and take care of me, but I'm Starship Captain for god's sakes. I can deal with a little headache all by myself than you very much."

"You are a crabby Starship Captain and all of this undue stress is not helping your current condition. Might I remind you that we only have a few more precious days together in which we have any hope of finding any alone time together, where I will feel completely comfortable to indulge myself in feeling free with my emotions and inhibitions. If we are able to resolve this situation with Carver and continue with our plans to join our fellow crew mates on our proposed road trip, I will not only feel less comfortable being relaxed around you, but we have already agreed that a more formal atmosphere will be necessary during that interaction. It is therefore my intention to make the most of any alone time you and I are able to enjoy together during these last few days, and I would prefer not to have that time compromised by your bad moods simply because you refused to take care of yourself as you should, when you have no excuse not to.

We are not on a mission in deep space. We have plenty of time to continue with our investigation and I am completely capable of conducting some of it on my own while you rest. I did not say you had to fall asleep, I can verbally engage you in my findings as long as it does not hinder you from alleviating your headache and current level of stress. Please Jim, could you not indulge me this one time?"

"How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"Manage to admonish me for being a selfish, childish asshole, make me feel guilty for it, and do it all in such a sweet way that instead of pissing me off, it just makes me smile and fall in love with you all over again?"

Spock blushed a bit, the crest of his cheeks and ears turning an adorable shade of green that Jim wasn't sure he'd seen on the man before. He shot Jim a shy yes mischievous smile and simply said "I do not know."

"Oh yes you do, and I'm sure you'll keep your methods to yourself so that you can use them against me again in the future, but I'm okay with that." Jim said rising from his chair and gathering up his own files, folders and data pads. He rounded the conference room desk, stood just behind his first officer and planted a very quick and very discreet kiss on the man's jaw, just below his earlobe. "Come on you unscrupulous manipulator. It will have to be a light lunch, its nearly two in the afternoon."

"Indeed." Spock responded shooting him a rather harsh look, admonishing Jim for not only waiting so long to eat, but for the kiss.

"What? There's nobody here. We're the only ones on board except for the repair crews and they're all the way down there and over there." Jim said pointing below him and down and imaginary hallway.

Before leaving the conference room Spock simply tilted his head forcefully at Jim in a 'don't be stupid' gesture and nodded up at the security camera.

"Oh that. Nobody is going to watch week and a half old security footage of the conference room when we get back, don't worry about it."

Spock shot him another look which said, 'did you not listen to what I said about discretion and my adamant feelings towards your career being tarnished?'.

"Fine, I'll go down to the security room and erase the footage before we leave and no more public displays of affection, even when we are completely alone on an empty ship. Happy?"

"Yes."

"I have the distinct feeling that I'm officially pussy whipped, even though you are most definitely not a girl." Jim admitted as the got off the turbo lift and headed towards his quarters.

"No I am not. I am however, looking forward to a time when I am able to prove to you just how un-feminine I really am Jim." Spock murmured right next to Jim's ear in a very low and sexy voice just as they were entering Jim's quarters. It made Jim shudder.

"Oh man, I love it when you talk dirty to me Mr. Spock, but that's a double standard. No pda's remember."

"I did not voice my intentions loudly enough for internal sensors to detect. Besides, we are now alone in your quarters, and I have locked the door."

"Oh gawd, don't tempt me," Jim said moving close and pinning his alien counterpart gently against the wall while wrapping his arms around his waist. "You better unlock the door so we can get some work done."

"In a minute." Spock said slyly, wrapping his own arms around Jim and bringing him in very close, savoring the moment. He hugged Jim close to him, entwining their legs, breathing in his scent and enjoying how cool Jim felt to him. He felt a feathery kisses at his jawline again and he gave a slight moan in response. His hand traveled up and his fingers found their way into Jim's hair he inadvertently pressed their temples together as he was backing his head up to return the kisses with his own and received a shocking wave of pain. He immediately released Jim a bit and looked at him with a startled expression.

"What? Did I bite you?"

The Vulcun just gave him another concerned look, reached up cautiously and place both of his index and middle fingers against Jim's temples and then brought their foreheads together briefly. As he pulled back and gently massaged Jim's temples he winced a bit. Jim felt his head filling with a numbing pleasant buzz as the Vulcan rubbed.

"Wow that feels good."

"Why did you not tell me your headache was so bad?"

"Well, I... I dunno, I mean...what difference did it make.....you can feel that?"

"Yes and it makes a difference, to me."

"Oh. Well, yah its bad. It started back as a dull roar when I was dealing with Worely earlier and turned into a migraine at some point in the conference room actually. I'm used to working through them. When they get so bad I can't think or the light is hurting too much, I go down and get Bones to give me a shot, but he's not here and we have to get this done, so I was doing my best to ignore it. I found a way a long time ago to separate myself from the pain to some extent."

"Sit."

Jim sat. Admitting he had the migraine suddenly made it seem worse than it had been. He could only stave it off for so long he supposed. Spock put food and water in front of him and encouraged him to eat and then disappeared. Jim was pretty sure he knew where the Vulcan was going but at this point there was no winning an argument with the man, if he could feel what Jim was feeling, then he couldn't hide it anymore either. He just tried to force down the food, which was a chore, his stomach wanted to reject it. He realized he was queasy on top of everything else as well. The water on the other hand tasted like heaven. That meant he really was dehydrated. Suddenly he was also very very tired.

Deciding to give in and rest as Spock had requested he took off his boots, took off his uniform shirt, leaving his pants and black undershirt on and laid down on the bed. He really wanted to turn the lights down but Spock was going to be working so he couldn't. He slipped into the bathroom, wetted a washcloth down to make it nice and cool, wrung it out and returned to the bed. He had just laid down again and placed the washcloth across his eyes when he heard Spock come back in. He heard the Vulcan cross over and stand next to him but instead of the kiss on the forehead he hoped for, he got a hypospray in the neck.

"Ow!"

"I am sorry T'hy'la, but you will be the better for it shortly."

"Yeah I know. Thanks, you are gentler with that thing than Bones at least. Gawd that man likes to inject me with shit."

"He does seem to derive some sort of sadistic pleasure from it. Rest now." This time did receive a warm, comforting and somewhat tingly kiss on the forehead. He also felt Spock massaging his temples once more and was flooded with a numbing buzz that made the pain, dizziness and queasiness subside. In only moments he was asleep.

When he awoke it was nearly four o'clock. He jumped out of bed which immediately made him dizzy. The pain was gone, which was good, but he was still a little out of it. He never reacted well to medication.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you needed it. I have made some very interesting discoveries while you were asleep."

"Good. I hope."

"Indeed. I seems that Kyle Lawton has quite an extensive criminal background dating back into his formative years. I was able to gain access to the juvenile offenders database where most of the offenses were recorded. He had several arrests for petit theft crimes during adulthood as well, enough to have hindered him from passing a background check and being hired by First Federation, however it seems that Wayne Carver was responsible for his being hired and disregarded the background check when doing so. His most serious crimes were committed while he was still a juvenile. They range from petit theft , drug related charges and assault, to burglary and grand theft auto. When he was 14, he and his 16 year old step-brother committed an armed robbery of a convenience store in Des Moines. Lawton served three years in juvenile detention, his step brother, Ray Walters, this man," Spock said indicating the picture on the screen. "was charged as an adult and served five years in state prison. He was released when he was 21, at which time he began committing a series of computer related hacking crimes and eventually disappeared off the grid at around age 30. There are warrants for his arrest in Des Moines and in 3 other states under that name.

"Holy shit, that's Wayne!" Jim exclaimed looking at the picture. "He's 35 years younger and 35 pounds lighter there, and he has a beard now, but that's definitely Wayne!"

"Yes it is. I now have DNA evidence to prove as much."

"Woah you have been busy. How'd you do that?"

"With my security clearance I was able to gain access to Ray Walters medical records from prison. His random drug screenings which include a DNA imprint are a matter of public record in that you do not need medical clearance to view the results. As Starfleet owns First Federation Savings, Dr. McCoy has access to his medical files as Wayne Carver, pertaining to random drug screenings and mandatory yearly physicals as well. These files also contained a DNA imprint. I contacted Dr. McCoy and briefed him on the situation, he then used his Starfleet Medical clearance to obtain Wayne Carver's medical records and compare the DNA patterns. They are identical. He has forwarded his information as well as his official conclusive report that Wayne Carver and Ray Walters are indeed the same man. He also expressed concern for your mother and stated that he requested that we contact him if we needed any further assistance, and to let him know the outcome of our investigation.

"See, Bones is a good guy. I don't know why you two don't get along."

"We get along just fine. Dr. McCoy is a very skilled physician. It makes up for his lack of skills where personal relations are concerned."

"Could have fooled me the way you guys bicker, or do you both enjoy it and that's just part of your complicated friendship."

"I believe that is an apt description of out interaction, yes."

"Ray Walters has extensive computer skills and a very high IQ. He also has a troubled background. His father was abusive to both he and his step-brother, Mr. Lawton, and was also a drug addict with extensive gambling debts. When Walter's father realized his son was a hacker, he started using his skills to hack into his bookies computer files and fix the various games of chance and races he was betting on. Walter's father went to prison for that while Walters served a year in juvenile detention, this was before the armed robbery charge. Walter's escapades as an adult were either financially based computer hacking crimes, or revenge motivated. If he were fired from a position, he would find a way into that company's mainframe and crash their systems. It seems we have a bit of luck there as well."

"How could we possibly be more lucky, we've got enough here to put this guy away for a long time."

"Yes but now we can also conclusively tie him to the embezzlement at First Federation, and not just due to his relationship to his step-brother. It seems that his brand of computer programmed hacking has a unique signature, the same one we found on the bank record."

"Well done Mr. Spock. Now we just need to get a hold of Pickering."

"I have a call into him now and am merely awaiting his reply. Jim, although I am anxious to see Carver arrested and as far away from your mother as possible, several things occurred to me."

"Such as."

"Though most of the money he stole in his twenties was probably used for living expenses during the ten years prior to his arrival in Riverside with a new identity, it is possible that not all of it is gone. There were many thefts in large amount that was never recovered. Presumably he still has access to this money. He also has the money stolen from the embezzlement at First Federation."

"Okay so your saying he has bail money. So what. He has to have someone who also has access to that bail money, the account for it or whatever, and who can bail him out. Besides I think I can make a couple of calls and make sure he doesn't make bail."

"He has a sister."

"Oh."

"She lives in Iowa City, very near the Shopping Center where we bought your mother's books and other Christmas Presents."

"Oh."

"I can still pull some strings and make sure he doesn't make bail."

"Of course, I simply considered the fact that it might be more prudent to turn over our information to the authorities after Winona were safely in Oregon. We would have time to go over all of the information with her in the meantime so that she understood clearly why she must stay away from him."

"Okay, you have a point. I guess we can wait a couple of days, as long as Pickering agrees. But I'm going to hate it."

"As will I, but we will have the advantage in the situation."

When Pickering called back a few minutes later he was ecstatic about their findings. "I didn't expect to hear back from you until later next week sometime."

"Time was of the essence."

"Well I can certainly understand that, as for waiting, I've waited three years, three more days doesn't make any difference to me. It will give me time to find a suitable replacement as well. I'll tell you what. Why don't you send me everything you've got? I'll turn it all over to the authorities first thing on the 27th. I'll fly there on the 26th and stay at a hotel in Iowa City and my team and I will meet the authorities at the bank the next morning to arrest him. I'll take the liberty of notifying all of the appropriate jurisdictions of the plan myself and as far as Carver will be concerned his arrest and discovery will all by my doing. That way any anger he has over being caught will be directed at me and my team and not at you, or subsequently, your mother. Just make sure you get her off to Oregon that morning, and that she stays put for a good long while."

"Deal." Jim said triumphantly. They wrapped up their business with Pickering and he slumped into the chair feeling a great deal of relief. "I can't believe we did all this in one day. I feel like Ebeneezer Scrooge did on Christmas morning."

"We still have the matter of explaining things to your mother and waiting for the proverbial shoe to fall in the meantime."

"Yeah, but in retrospect, this will all be over in three days time and I won't have to worry about mom anymore. That's enough to prevent it from ruining my Christmas. In the meantime, if he doesn't suspect anything and we can keep up the fake, 'we think you're a great guy with fascinating stories' act, we should be fine. First things first, I'm calling Sam."

Jim and Spock called Sam and Aurelan to explain everything to them. The two were also greatly relieved and happy that Winona would be staying with them for a few months instead of just a week.

"You'll be able to find somebody to watch the farm while she's gone won't you?"

"Sure, between Terry and Mike and the other guys I can find plenty of volunteers. Maybe I'll hit up Andy, I saw him down in Engineering earlier. You know he'd help out. They all would. They all love mom. Hey if that dog we are trying to get her pans out, do you mind if it comes?"

"Nah send it, I think its a good idea for her to have a watchdog. She needs it out there alone. The kids would get a kick out of having a dog here for a while. If you get it that is, did you check back with the shelter?"

"Yah, this morning, the guy hasn't come back in yet, but he's supposed to the day after Christmas."

"We could inquire at the shipyard if any of the personnel there are caring for a stray dog. I'm sure that with a skeleton crew, the security staff would be aware."

"We'll see if we have time. It's nearly five and I'd like to talk to mom before Carver or Walters or whoever the hell he is shows up for dinner, precisely at six."

"Indeed, we must check on things in Engineering before we go as well."

Checking Engineering took longer than they'd hoped. Worely was told under no uncertain circumstances that he was to work the day after Christmas, regardless of the fact that the entire staff at Riverside Shipyard had it off. They enlisted the help of several of the shipyard crew members working on repairs who volunteered to come in that day and work. That would make dealing with Scotty on the 27th more pleasant.

They ran so short of time that they were about to arranged for one of the crewmen who Jim knew to bring his Jeep out to the farm later when Jim saw his cousin Andy Sanders. Andy readily agreed to drive the Jeep back for Jim rather than taking the transport home and they had Andy beam them directly to the house. They materialized in the kitchen and nearly made Winona drop her casserole dish.

"Good heavens, you could warn a person when you are going to do that."

"Sorry mom, I though he had it calibrated to put us in the driveway."

"Where's the Jeep, why didn't you bring it home?"

"Left it at Riverside, Andy is going to drop it off later, we needed the extra time to talk to you." Jim explained pulling her over to the table and motioning her to sit down. They quickly explained everything as she got paler and more withdrawn.

"Mom, I know its a lot to take in, but you've got to, and you've got to pull it together, he's going to be here in half an hour."

"An hour actually. He called to say that he'd be late, last minute shoppers rush, the bank's been swamped. He won't be here until Six thirty."

"Good, you'll have time for the shock to wear off."

"I am very sorry that you are experiencing emotional turmoil over learning of these events Winona, but I cannot say that I am sorry that Carver will be punished for his crimes and will be going to Prison. My enjoyment of that fact is self serving in that I am also glad that my fears of him causing you harm are greatly alleviated at this time."

"Oh Spock, I know how much you boys have been worrying. I had decided today that you were right and I needed to face it. I was going to call Sam and Aurelan right after I put the casserole in the oven and let them know I'd be staying for a month or so. I just didn't realize how right you were. Maybe, .... maybe I should plan on staying longer than that. I mean I know he'll be in jail, but these court things can take a while, and if he got out on bail in the meantime.... Will he know it was you?"

"He shouldn't but that's why we are waiting until you leave for Oregon to have him arrested, and we already called Sam and Aurelan and let them know that you'd be there for several months. I talked to Andy too. Told him to keep it under his hat but that if he was interested I'd hire him to keep an eye on things around here while you were gone. He's a good kid. You know we can trust him to keep it to himself, though he might tell Bill and Sheila what's going on, but their family. I'm hoping Andy will consider joining my Engineering crew after his building contract is up at Riverside. I 'm sure I can get Terry and Mike and a few others to help out too if need be."

"I always get Andy to feed the animals when I'm out of town or off planet, he was already going to be feeding the animals for me next week."

"Yeah he mentioned that when I asked him to bring the Jeep out, that's why I asked if he'd be willing to do the job for an extended period of time. Anyway, so we are all on the same page here. We act natural for tonight and the next three days, pretend we don't know anything, try to enjoy Christmas, and by the 27th, our problems are solved right?"

"It shouldn't be too hard Jimmy, I've been withdrawn with Wayne lately anyway, things haven't been going well, he shouldn't notice a change. Plus we'll be really busy the next few days. Tomorrow evening we have the Sanders' Christmas party to go to."

"Oh right I forgot about that. Man Sheila and Bill can throw a party! I always loved going to that when I was younger. So then we have Christmas day and you are making a huge dinner, which we are helping with, that will take most of the day."

"Yes, then I have a late afternoon meeting on on the 26th with some clients in Iowa City who want a few portraits of old photographs done and then Wayne and I have a business dinner with some of his clients that evening, which I will just stay in Iowa City for. It shouldn't be hard to get through, since it is a business function."

"It sounds as if we will have little or no problems to speak of. That is very relieving. Winona, could I inquire as to what time on the evening of the 26th you plan on returning home?"

"Why is that Spock? Wanting some alone time with my Jimmy are you?"

Spock blushed a brilliant shade of green, but nodded his agreement, looking at his T'hy'la who winked back his approval.

"Well I'll leave here around four o'clock and won't be back until around nine that evening. Will that give you two enough time? Or do you want me to make myself scarce earlier?" she answered playfully.

"That's quite sufficient Mom, but thanks. I'm looking forward to having a Carver free evening with Spock. We'll have left overs too, so I won't have to cook."

"Perhaps I will prepare some plomeek soup to accompany our leftovers."

"I actually like plomeek soup as a matter of fact. Speaking of soup, I'm starved, is it six thirty yet?"

"No, go find something to do." Winona chided whipping him with a kitchen towell.

"I am glad to see that in light of everything, you are seemingly in such good spirits Winona. I confessed that I was worried you would not be able to act casually in front of Mr. Carver after learning of his exploits."

"Well, I'm pretty resilient. I've been through a lot over the years. Besides, I knew it, in the pit of my stomach. I knew what he really was. I just didn't want to face the fact that I'd screwed up and picked another loser. Its like giving up, and I'm not a quitter. Jimmy will tell you that.

I had blinders on, but they came off when you two got here. I realized what really matters then, and it just became more and more clear that I was in this relationship with Wayne for all the wrong reasons. When you talked to me yesterday it just all hit home. That's why I made my decision so quickly. After you both pointed out how insufferable sitting through Wayne's stories had been, I realized you were right. It is. It has been, for a long time, that alone is enough reason to break things off, even if it weren't for all the rest. How did I let myself get to this point? How could I be so lonely that I was willing to put up with all of that and lose myself in the process? The truth is, everything you've told me just makes it easier to walk away. I feel more relieved than anything else. It wasn't just me that he was fooling. He's been pulling the wool over everyone's eyes."

"Hey don't sweat it Mom. We love you, and at least you did realize it before something bad happened. Just remember that you don't have to be alone. You have your family, and a son with really big connections." Spock cleared his throat at this remark. "Right two sons with really big connections. We can get you just about anywhere at anytime, just say the word."

"I know, and I knew that, I just didn't want to be a bother, and before you say it, I get it, I'm not a bother. I'll call next time. Now, set the table so we can get this wretched dinner over with. Tomorrow is Christmas eve and I'm not going to let this spoil our Christmas." she said with a sniff giving both of them a little hug and a peck on the cheek.

If anything Dinner was a little more cheerful that it had been even the previous night. Jim had expected it to be awkward and more tense than usual, but he for one was feeling as if a weight had been lifted, and it seemed as if Spock and his mother felt the same way. Spock was downright pleasant. He even smiled a few times, which of course made Jim smile as well.

After dinner was the same story as the night before. They all went into the living room. Wayne settled in to watch some sporting event. Winona was reading a book, and Jim and Spock decided to brave it and play chess again. After a bit Winona became engrossed in watching them.

"You know Mom," Jim bragged as he moved in to Check Spock, "Spock was named the "Grand Master" by the Federation's Three-Dimensional Chess Organization."

"Just because you checked him, does not mean you will succeed in beating him Jim."

"I'm hurt. I'm pretty damn good at this you know, and I've beaten him on several occasions."

"Then he let you."

"I did not. He plays a very, illogical, and unpredictable game of chess. I find it hard to anticipate his moves at times."

"It throws him off." Jim said as moved in to make his last move, grinning like a banshee. "Check Mate Mr. Spock."

"Don't gloat Jimmy, its unbecoming of a Starship Captain."

"Aw come on Ma, don't be a buzz kill. You wanna go again?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at Spock and biting his lip seductively.

Spock just set up the board shooting him a look that said 'I'd rather explore the implied sexual connotations you are making with your seductive gestures, but a game another game of chess will suffice.

Soon after that Wayne lost interest in the vid screen and started in with his stories. By the end of game two Jim's headache was returning and Spock looked as if he had one as well. Winona suggested they watch a Christmas movie, an idea Wayne detested, but they did settle on watching a movie. Wayne picked of course and it was one that Jim loathed. It was some 22nd century sci-fi flick. Way off the mark and laughably ridiculous. Jim lived it every day, he didn't need to watch old hacks get it all wrong.

They ended up having to sit through another half an hours worth of Waynes bullshit stories before they could even get him to start the movie. Chess was a wash with that incessant mouth yammering so they both just sat there cringing and smiling and nodding. Then the movie was nearly as bad as he was. After a while Jim couldn't stand it. He went into the kitchen to poke around in the refrigerator and noticed that Spock was right behind him.

"Lord, I need a drink." Jim said only half jokingly. He ended up making himself a rather large hot chocolate with lots of Irish crème and a nip of something stronger. He expected the Vulcan to chastise him after his previous nights indulgence, but when he looked up he saw Spock sitting at the table with an entire piece of chocolate cake in front of him. It was a small slice, but it was still a whole slice. He decided it was his turn to send the raised eyebrow to his partner.

Spock just shrugged in returned sending a glare towards the living room and shoving a rather large bite of chocolate cake into his mouth. He washed it down with a half a glass of milk saying something about something in the milk having a partially counteracting affect on the theobromine in the chocolate, like Jim cared if he got drunk. Drunk Spock might be kind of cute. Drunk Spock might even be horny. Jim liked that idea.

"So here's an idea," Jim proposed, "why don't you and I go in the bedroom, take some popcorn and watch my favorite Christmas movie. Normally its a Kirk family tradition to watch it every Christmas eve, but we'll be at that party tomorrow night and won't get a chance to."

"That sounds pleasant, but should we leave the door open so that Wayne does not make any unwanted advances that your mother would not welcome at this time?"

"Crap. I guess you're right. Yeah fine we'll leave the door open." There went any hopes of snuggling or making out. Damn Wayner. Maybe he'd go home soon.

"What is this Christmas movie about?"

"Its a great story, its not Dickens, but I like it. Its called "Its a Wonderful Life" and its an old black and white thing from the early 20th century. Really old but its still great. The core of the story is about a guy who has wanted to do all these big things in his life, travel, achieve great things, be an architect that sort of thing, instead he just ends up living normal life and being an average every day joe, and is disappointed with the way things have turned out. He wanted more and he didn't get it, so he thinks he doesn't matter, because he never did anything great. Then some things happen that make everything seem like a waste, he's in huge financial trouble, worth more dead than alive, that sort of thing, so he wishes he'd never been born, and he gets his wish."

"What do you mean? How can get the wish to have never been born."

"Well this Angel, Clarence, grants him the wish, and he gets to see what life would have been like if he'd never been born. Gets to see what a huge influence he really was to everyone around him, his family, his friends, his wife, the whole town. It shows that every life has a purpose and has meaning and that everyone touches those around them in way's they couldn't possibly know."

"Intriguing, I am inclined to agree with the moral. We should watch it, and hope that Wayne leaves soon." Spock said shooting Jim a very seductive look of his own.

"Indeed." Jim countered borrowing Spock's turn of phrase and gathering up the dishes. He turned and walked over to place them in the sink and found himself wrapped in the arms of the very warm and very fast Vulcan that had snuck up behind him. Suddenly he felt equally warm and fast hands roaming all over his body and trying to sneak there way into some very intimate places, while hot, wet, soft lips gently nipped and sucked at the base of his neck sending shooting jets of pleasure to places that hadn't felt like that in along while. He both leaned back into Spock and pulled away from him at the same time as he slightly came to his senses.

"Jeezus Spock, Wayne is in the other room." He whispered whirling around his eyes wide, and meeting dark libidinous eyes in return.

"I do not care."

"Oh ho ho, you do not care do you?" Jim said shooting Spock at look that said 'but you are mister prim and proper and Wayne is public, not family'.

"No I do not." Spock insisted. Pinning Jim against the sink once again.

"Well in that case, remind me to feed you chocolate cake more often." Jim said lasciviously wrapping his arms around Spock's waist and pulling the other man's groin into his own forcefully and grinding just a bit against him. This made Spock arch slightly and shut his eyes as a guttural growl emitted from his throat. Jim made a mental note in the Captain's inner log, half a piece of chocolate cake, which is all that Spock had eaten, makes his Vulcan very horny. He ran his own hands underneath Spock's shirt and buried his head in Spock's neck nipping and sucking at the same spot on Spock's neck that Spock had been lightly kissing on him earlier, only he wasn't being so gentle. Small whimpers came from both of them as Spock ground his hips back into Jim's rhythmically and found his way to Jim's earlobe with his own mouth, and then continued to Jim's jawline.

"Um, maybe you two should take that into the bedroom." said a voice from behind them.

"Shit!" Jim cried, breaking apart from his partner breathing heavily, there was nothing worse, or more startling than being caught making out by your mother. He felt like he was 16 again. Of course technically they hadn't really been making out because their lips had never touched. Again! As he internally screamed a plethora of whys he turned around and grabbed the butcher knife from the knife block and handed it to Spock "Kill me. Please. Just do it now. Jab in fast and then twist it! Please for the love of Mike, just do it!"

"Don't be such a drama queen Jimmy." Winona said taking the knife from a bewildered Spock and putting it back away. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Again."

"Again, but Wayne wanted a beer and you two were being way too quiet in here so I decided I better come get it. Now I'm glad it was me, he hasn't exactly caught on about you two and he's extremely homophobic. I'd really rather he was kept in the dark for the next couple of days given the circumstances. Sorry."

"Seriously? He homophobic too? That really... reall...

"Chaps your ass?"

"Yeah it really chaps my ass, good one. Where'd you learn that anyway?"

"Dr. McCoy"

"Naturally."

"It chaps my ass as well."

"As it should. How homophobic is the bastard?"

Keep your voice down. Extremely. Its a little frightening. I should have warned you before this but you've both been so proper in his presence, which is why he has no clue. He gets very angry anytime he sees same sex couples holding hands or kissing in public. He'd have gone nuts if he'd walked in on what I just walked in on."

"Oh come on it was nothing."

"Oh come on Jimmy, you were having sex in the kitchen with your clothes on."

"Having sex! For crying out loud mom we haven't even kissed each other yet."

"Give me a break Jimmy. You can't expect me to believe that. Not after what I just saw." she said teasing and grinning. "Besides there was plenty of kissing going on there, and you've slept in the same bed for the last two nights in a row. I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night, so don't lie to your mother."

"I'm not lying, there may have been kissing going on but not on the lips."

"He is telling the truth, we have not yet experience an actual human kiss. I believe Jim is becoming very frustrated by the constant interruptions."

"Whatever, you can't be, I mean you're not....oh my god, you are. You're being serious aren't you? You really haven't kissed each other yet?"

"No." / "We have not."

"Wow, so then you haven't......either?"

"No!" / "The interaction you just witnessed is the most intimate we have been with each other."

"Wow, okay, well, too much information. Maybe. I just don't have a response for that. Why don't you just get it over with? Its just a kiss."

"Good question Mom. You make it sound so simple after all. Give me one of those." Jim said snarkily grabbing the beer Winona had retrieved for Wayne out of her hands forcing her to turn around and grab another. "Now if you'll both excuse me, my pants are just a little bit too tight right at the moment."

"Again, too much information dear." he heard his mother call after him as he stalked down the hall and into the bathroom.

Once he'd retrieved his pajamas from the bedroom and returned to the bathroom and sufficiently locked himself in he swallowed half the bottle of beer and stared at his own frustrated image in the mirror. If he didn't didn't succeed in kissing Spock soon and then in getting some shortly after, his balls were going to explode. Of course there was the whole, 'getting some', problem to deal with too. He'd never been with a guy. Never even thought about it, and before his experimentations that first night here, only his physicians had ever been intimate with his ass. He was a little nervous about that. Maybe Spock would be okay with taking that part slow too. There were other things they could do first after all. Thinking about those things was not helping his current situation however.

He debated a cold shower, but he didn't really want to kill his buzz, more because his headache had been coming back before his chocolate toddy than anything else. A cold shower would make it come back for sure. He settled for a quick warm soapy shower and an equally quick release of his problem. He toweled off, drying his hair as much as possible then got his pajamas on and ran his head under the blower. He hated getting the blankets wet when he had to lay on them.

When he got back into the bedroom he saw that Spock had made popcorn and had found "Its A Wonderful Life" on the vid screen's computer menu. He reached out briefly and touched his fingers to his T'hy'la's as they passed each other. He heard the water turn on in the shower as soon as Spock got into the bathroom and wondered if he'd opted for cold or not. He got his answer when Spock came back in dressed in pajamas but shivering slightly.

"You okay."

"I will live, and I will remember not to imbibe in chocolate unless you and I can be alone together in the future."

Jim stuck his bottom lip out at Spock in a mock pout and a pillow slammed into his face a response. Jim got up, found the remote dimmed the lights, made sure the door was open so that all their bases were covered and started the movie. Spock had taken his spot on the bed. Jim just shook his head, stole a pillow, placed it in front of Spock's chest and stomach and laid down kind of at an angle on th bed positioning the chair next to the bed at the corner of it so that he could prop his feet up on it. He wanted to lay next to Spock, but he knew he would have been too tempted to snuggle up to him, and with the door open and Wayne being such a wayner, they couldn't risk it.

About halfway through the movie he felt Spock's fingers absent mindedly running themselves through his hair. He was glad. The lack of physical contact had been distracting him from his favorite Christmas movie. He decided to let himself enjoy it for a few more minutes before looking over at Spock and telling him he should probably stop. He had snuck a glance at his love and knew that the Vulcan was engrossed and didn't even realize what he was doing. He moved his own hand over to his left and gently rubbed his thumb against his partner's leg. God he loved this man, and just being near him was enough, for the moment, he thought happily to himself and drifted off to sleep. The next thing he knew, Auld Lang Syne was emitting loudly from the vid screen and he sat up sharply rubbing his eyes.

Spock smiled at him and told him that he had indeed enjoyed the movie very much. When Jim asked if Wayne were gone, he was not happy with the answer.

"Doesn't he have to work tomorrow?"

"Apparently not."

"Damn." Jim just wanted to go to bed at this point, but unless he wanted to sleep upstairs without Spock they'd just have to wait it out. He found a version of "A Christmas Carol" which he knew Spock would like and hit play again, then made Spock switch places with him because he was getting stiff and wanted to lie on his side for a while.

A little ways into the film he started running his fingers through Spock's hair. He kept an eye on the doorway as he did so, but he could tell the Vulcan was getting sleepy and he couldn't help himself any longer. Any touch was better than none. Spock reached up and touch kissed him before drifting off and Jim promptly fell back asleep himself. He had a vague realization that his mom and come in and was tucking them both into bed properly sometime later, presumably after Wayne finally left. He did wake slightly when she kissed both of them on the cheek and whispered good night.

"G'night mom, luv you too." they'd both answered in unison. He smiled at his Mom who had a tear in her eye, they communicated silently that they both doubted the Vulcan would remember calling her Mom in the morning, but he could see how happy it made her to hear him say it, even in his sleep. He wrapped his arms around his T'hy'la happily and contentedly fell back into a deep peaceful sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Everything is Eventual

**58lllllllllllllllpo;** **Ld **(This is my Cat Daniel's contribution to this chapter. - How he knew to put it in bold and end it with a semi-colon – is anyone's guess.)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them and made money off of them I probably wouldn't be posting stories about them on fan fiction.. Lol.

**Warnings:** LONGEST CHAPTER EVER....over 25,000 words in this one alone. I probably should have broken it up, but I didn't.

Eventual NC-17 content! Don't like it – don't read it.

Language, sappy sappy junk, some smut in places and more sap.

**Author's note(s): ** Thanks to everyone who is following, alerting, favorite..-ing.. etc. And BIG BIG thanks to those of you who are reviewing. The reviews are what keep me going when I want to stop. Which I've wanted to give into doing lately... hrmff..

Speaking of reviews.. ..recently -

"hikaru" asked: "What made you want to write an X-mas fic, in the middle of August?"

Well I'll tell ya, that wasn't the plan. LOL. Originally this story was all about the Road Trip. The week before was just a pre-cursor in which there were supposed to be some angsty moments where Spock and Kirk realized they were attracted to each other blah blah blah – and nothing was going to happen until the Road Trip. I set it at Christmas, because it seemed a ..... Logical...time for the crew to have two weeks off?...no reason really.

It was supposed to be a really short, fluff piece – with not much of a plot....

Apparently this is how I do 'not much of a plot'. LOL.

Blame it on a humdrum summer with not much else to do but give into the plot bunnies.

It being about Christmas in August...totally accidental.

But I like how its turning out.

I'll have to come back and update it or do a sequel when Christmas really comes around so that people who haven't read it will read it then.

And to "kitchan" - who I can't reply to in pm...

The police never investigated it.

I'm sure they could have come to the same conclusion Spock did.

It was the Banks Loss Prevention Department who was in charge of the embezzlement investigation. They had a confession and records that pinpointed the so called guilty parties so they halted their efforts in further investigations. As an internal Loss Prevention Department they had more pressing duties to attend to.

And Pickering only suspected that Carver was not who he said he was. He didn't have the time or resources to look into it himself, and didn't have enough evidence to turn over to the police. As Pickering said... for him, unfortunately, Carver was a very small fish in a very large pond.

And Carver isn't IN prison....yet. ;)

___________________________________________________________________________________

MOII –

chp 7

Everything is Eventual

Jim woke up with a very warm Vulcan still plastered to his side. That was odd. Vulcans didn't require as much sleep as humans did, and normally Spock was up, long before Jim, even on vacation. Apparently chocolate made Vulcans extra tired too. Jim was glad. It gave him a chance to enjoy having his T'hy'la wrapped in his arms for a few quiet moments.

As he laid there he thought about everything that had happened over the last few days. It was almost like information overload to think about it all. Everything with Carver and his Mom. That would have been enough to deal with. But to add everything with Spock to that was, well it made his head spin. All of his realizations and admitting to himself and Spock that he was undeniably in love with his Vulcan First Officer, and that the connection they had with each other was so much bigger than both of them, that he couldn't imagine every being with anyone else. Not now, not ever. He also couldn't imagine being without Spock.

The fact that he knew the Vulcan would most likely outlive him, given their longer life spans was what made him not want to waste any time hemming and hawing over a decision he'd already made. He hugged the Vulcan closer to him knowing how truly precious every moment they would have together would be to Spock someday, when he was gone. Thinking about his own mortality and how that would affect Spock made him all the more sure about his decision.

Now he just had to figure exactly what he was going to say when he gave the ankle bracelets to Spock. He wanted to make sure he said and did all the right things. He guessed the best way to go about it was just to do it. He'd wait until later tonight when they were alone, after the party. No falling asleep this time. They had to wait up to take care of his Mom's Christmas present anyway, so he'd do it after that. "_Speaking of which..." _ he thought to himself and looked at his watch. _"Holy catfish! Its 9:45! We have to meet Terry at Chang's in just over an hour." _

"Spock, hon wake up. We gotta get going."

Spock looked at him groggily wincing at the light. It seemed it was the Vulcan's turn to have a headache. Half a piece of chocolate cake was a few bites too much. Of course he'd snuck a couple of sips of Jim's chocolate toddy too. Naughty Vulcan.

"Sorry babe, you jump in the shower and I'll go find you some aspirin. I forgot to tell you but we are having an early lunch with my buddy Terry a little over an hour."

Spock sat up and looked at his watch immediately forcing himself to be alert. He gave Jim a quick affectionate wink as he headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. By the time Jim got back from the kitchen, after having explained to his Mom that they'd have to skip breakfast and would catch up with her later, Spock was done showering and was standing at the sink in nothing but a towel shaving.

"Oooh sexy." Jim exclaimed sitting the water and aspirin on the counter. He shucked his pajamas quickly and hung them up behind the bathroom door before slithering up behind Spock and wrapping his arms around him. He then lightly kissed his way up Spock's spine, licking up the water droplets that still lingered there as he did so. The Vulcan seemed to purr in response for just a minute.

"Jim, that is not a wise course of action if we are short on time. However, I would very much like to continue it later on." Spock said shooting a sultry at Jim's image in the mirror.

"You and me both babe!" Jim agreed with a wink playfully slapping Spock on the butt and giving it a nice squeeze as he did so. Then he slipped off his underwear, threw them in the hamper and turned on the shower, not missing the eye roll Spock shot him in the mirror.

"What?....I said babe, not baby, there's a difference." he received an exasperated sigh in return.

He sauntered back up behind Spock squeezing his other butt cheek and reached around to graze on nipple with his fingers. Then he got very close to Spock's ear. "By the way, that's one damn fine ass you've got there Mr. Spock. It's a good thing we don't have any time to spare, or I'd be bending you over that counter and Uh!" he grunted, grabbing Spock's hips and thrusting his half hard member against the thinly covered fine ass in question, "tapping that fine ass right now."

"Promises, promises." The Vulcan returned slyly as he finished shaving and reached for his toothbrush, turning to lure at Jim's naked body a bit. "You are also in possession of some remarkable equipment that I am looking forward to thoroughly inspecting later. However, unless you wish to be sexually assaulted at this time, it would be wise of you to discontinue your advances and innuendo, and get into the shower."

Jim chuckled. He loved the fact that he was the only one who would ever get to see this side of Spock. A side that was sexy, charming, libidinous, and downright fun. "Well as much as I would love to be sexually assaulted right now, although I don't know if you can call it assault when the other party is ready willing and very able, I am making us late, and this lunch date is important. But, know this, we _will_ continue this later, that's a promise. And, I love you," he said with an affectionate wink, "very much."

"Mmm, I love you too T'hy'la." Spock returned reaching over to touch kiss Jim gently before going into the bedroom to get dressed.

Jim showered and shaved and brushed his teeth quickly. He went into the bedroom to find that Spock had once again laid clothes out for him, choosing a pair of tight black Jeans, and a tight fitting blue and black striped long sleeved shirt. "Wanting all of my assets accentuated do you?" he shot at his love, who was just finishing making the bed.

"Indeed."

Spock was dressed in equally tight black jeans, but had donned a sweater over his collared shirt as he was still not used to the cold. They both finished getting ready, threw on their coats and gloves and bid Winona goodbye as they headed out to the Jeep, which Andy had dropped off the night before. Jim had run Andy home while Spock had done the milking.

"Okay so the plan for today is we hit lunch with Terry. We have to get stocking stuffers for the Christmas stockings. We have to go to the Christmas party at the Sanders' house at about six so we need to have an early dinner, Mom said about five. I was kind of hoping to go out to the ice skating pond this afternoon if you are up for it."

"I am not adverse to learning how to skate, my mother used to talk of the activity fondly. But I do not have any skates."

"Don't worry about that. We've got a dozen pairs at the house somewhere, we'll find you some that fit."

"Then I think your plan sounds quite enjoyable."

"Yes well, I'd rather get back to those activities we were discussing in the bathroom, but, it just doesn't seem right, in the middle of the day with Mom in the next room." Jim said with a chuckle.

"Finding uninterrupted alone time has indeed been daunting to say the least. We will at the very least be able to find some time this evening after we set up the books for Winona's surprise, and then we will have an entire evening to ourselves the day after Christmas as well. I am very much looking forward to it." Spock confessed tenderly, reaching out to run his fingers across the back of Jim's hand, which was resting on the gearshift. Jim entwined their fingers, enjoying the warm tingle it sent up his arm.

"Me too, very much so." He brought their hands up to his lips so that he could kiss Spock's hand which made his partner blush furiously, and look at him quite adorably through his long dark eyelashes. "I uh, have a bit of a confession though."

"Oh?"

"I know I was laying it on pretty thick in the bathroom. I talk a big game. You learn how to flirt and tease in a big way when you have as big a reputation as I've had in the past, but the truth is, I'm a little nervous about.... well about actually..." he swallowed hard. "You know."

"Engaging in sexual intercourse?"

"Yeah, to put it bluntly, I was thinking more along the lines of making love to you but, I did mean the actual intercourse part of that yes. I know my reputation precedes me and although it is quite exaggerated I have had my share of sexual exploits, its just that. How do I say this? I've um, never actually.....been with another man before." he explained looking shyly up at his soon to be lover, hoping that Spock would understand where he was going with this.

"I see, I must confess that I am a bit relieved to hear you say this. As much as I was enjoying our verbal sparring and innuendo, I am quite nervous about actually engaging in intercourse, as well as other intimate activities. I am completely unexperienced myself." Spock admitted blushing once more.

"Well at least we are on the same page. I guess we'll just have to figure out the logistics for ourselves huh? I hope you don't mind if we kind of, take things slow in that regard. I mean there other things we can do. Build up to the actual intercourse, you know? Um... what exactly did you mean by being nervous about other intimate activities?"

"I was hoping that I could get you to agree to taking things slowly as well, and I was referring to the act of fellatio. As I have never experienced it myself, I am very unsure about performing it, yet I understand that it is quite enjoyable, and I find myself both intrigued and aroused by the thought of engaging in such activities with you."

"Well Spock I've never performed the act either, like I said I've never been with another guy before, I figure you just go with the flow, you know. Do what feels natural, try to replicate what you've had done...to.....you......wait a minute. When you said you've never experienced it, you mean, you've never had a blow job? Ever? What about Uhura, she some kind of prude who only does it missionary style or something?"

"Jim, when I said that I was completely unexperienced, I was not merely referring to relations with other males, I mean that have had no sexual experiences whatsoever."

"Jeezus are you serious?"

"Quite."

"You're a virgin? But I thought you and Uhura...you didn't have sex with her? And no one before her either?"

"No. I sought a relationship with Nyota both because I found her attractive, and because my intended mate T'Pring, had taken a Vulcan lover named Stonn, and would surely have called off our engagement had she not perished in the destruction of Vulcan. I needed to find a compatible mate with whom I would be able to bond if she did so. The act of bonding is essential to aiding in the alleviation of the symptoms that occur during Pon Farr, and because mating during Pon Farr is such an intense form of copulation, and the parties must come together mind, body and soul, it is imperative that if a Vulcan Male is to alleviate the Plak Tow, or blood fever when he comes into heat by mating, that he do so with his bondmate, with whom he already shares a permanent bond and telepathic link. There are other ways to alleviate the Plak Tow, but those methods are not always successful, whereas mating with ones bondmate is.

I was unable to form any sort of telepathic connection with Nyota. Though I was extremely attracted to her and we had very pleasurable physical interactions, they were always limited to kissing, touching, exploring each others bodies with our hands, but we remained fully clothed during those interactions. I would become quickly frustrated at the fact that through touch I was able to send and receive very little telepathic stimulation. Eventually I tried to mind meld with her, and was unable to. I cannot bond with someone who I am unable to meld with. We were extremely incompatible in this regard."

"So, wow, you've never done anything more serious than what we did in the kitchen last night have you?"

"I have not. Technically you thrusting your naked torso into my scantily clad buttocks in the bathroom this morning may have been even more intimate that what we experienced in the kitchen last night. Though that was more in jest and the activities in the kitchen left me much more aroused and out of breath. I have wanted to engage in more intimate behaviors on many occasions, however, because of the lack of telepathic stimulation with Nyota, I ..." he pause unsure how to go on.

"Couldn't get it up?"

"In a manner of speaking. I would become aroused but our interactions became mentally frustrating for me and I would soon lose my arousal. Vulcans require telepathic stimulation in our intimate relations, though it is most intense during Pon Farr. For Vulcans the touch, and telepathy shared through touch is much more intimate and arousing than the act of sex itself. That is why we kiss with our hands. My lack of continuous arousal was frustrating for Nyota as well. She blamed herself for it."

"Oh god, that sucks. I hope you explained it wasn't her fault. Of course you did, what am I saying?

So let me get this strait. You can't bond with Nyota, which is part of why you broke things off with her. You've never had sex, but you were engaged before me...I mean us ...I mean um...before.. just before.. You were engaged to ...T'Pring."

"That was not the only reason I broke things off with Nyotya, but yes, you are correct. My engagement to T'Pring was an arranged marriage though, I barely knew her, and did not love her T'hy'la." Spock assured his mate, "Vulcans are tested for compatibility at an early age, and are bonded to their most compatible mate choice at age seven."

"I think I knew that, the age seven thing. So what was the other reason?"

"To what other reason are you referring?"

They were in Chang's parking lot by now but Jim wanted to finish the discussion before going in to meet Terry. Luckily they had hurried and left in plenty of time.

"What was the other reason you broke things off with Nyota? You said the other day that she knew about your feelings for me. That's the other reason isn't it? Me."

"Essentially it was you Jim. As my attraction to you grew and I became increasingly intrigued by how stimulating even the slightest touch from you was, I became more sure that I could not continue my relationship with Nyota. Our ease with non-verbal communication also indicated that we could have a strong telepathic bond. It was...fascinating. Though I had no idea if you could ever return my feelings, I felt more and more as time past, that it was unfair of me to continue my relationship with Nyota when I was not only unable to bond with her, but was attracted to and falling in love with someone else."

Jim turned so that he was fully facing Spock and reached out to cup the man's face in his hand. He carressed Spock's cheek with his thumb slightly and then retracted his hand as he saw Spock's eyes darting around nervously looking at some passersby out the window of the Jeep.

"Public huh?"

Spock nodded, sighed and lowered his head shyly, looking up at Jim apologetically through his lashes. This made Jim laugh and sigh in return and earned him a quizzical look.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but that look you just gave me, the big 'I'm sorry' with the puppy dog eyes and the batting of the eyelashes...you could probably get me to do just about anything with that one little look. It reaches out and grabs my heart and destroys all of my defenses. In fact, you used that on me the other day when I was so pissed at you, and I had to pretend to be pissed at you the rest of the day, just to make a point, when I'd already forgiven you because of that one little look.

God I love you! Like I've never loved anyone before and will never love anyone ever again. I didn't even know it was possible to love someone so much."

"And I love you equally Jim. So much so that my heart feels as though it will burst simply because you look at me sometimes."

"See what I mean with the looks? Wow huh? Who knew you could have so much power over someone with just a little look. It's pretty amazing when you think about it. We are pretty damn lucky to have found each other."

"Indeed."

"I promise you that I'm 'all in' here. You have me, mind body and soul already, every bit of me is yours to share. And as far as the sex goes, we'll take things as slowly as you need to. I mean technically we haven't even shared a human kiss yet, not on the lips, and that's pretty intimate by human standards. So even though we've been intimate by Vulcan standards, with the touching and touch kissing, we are still taking things pretty slow. I won't push you to do anything you aren't ready for, or aren't comfortable with, okay? You call the shots from here on out. I kind of like it when you take charge anyway, it turns me on."

"Thank you Jim. I appreciate your sincerity and consideration, as well as your understanding. I feel very fortunate to have you in my life T'hy'la and I hope that you know that I am and ever shall be yours as well."

Jim wanted to kiss Spock so much at that moment that it was nearly physically painful that they were in the parking lot, in public, and he could not. He conveyed this to Spock and his eyes moistened with unshed tears as he did so, tears of happiness and frustration at the same time. Spock returned his frustration and reached out to discreetly touch kiss the love of his life. An innocent gesture, but one that Jim cherished because he knew how hard it had been for Spock to do, as they were technically in public, though they were still in the Jeep.

Jim decided they better get out and go in before he called the whole damn lunch deal off and took Spock to a Hotel. Spock only smiled slightly at this, but Jim knew that if they'd been at home he would have laughed openly. As they walked through the parking lot to the restaurant, Jim broke it to Spock that hey might be bombarded by Mr. Chang, and might have to pose for a picture or two. That or Chang might chase Jim out with a meet cleaver again. There was really no telling what would happen. Hopefully Terry had called again as he'd said he would and smoothed things over.

Once inside they found Terry and the Chang's waiting for them, camera at the ready. There was a lot of greeting and praise and joking back and forth. Pictures were taken and Mrs. Chang assured them that their pictures would go right in the center of the Wall of Fame. Mr. Chang was indeed very happy to lay claim to the fact that he once chased _The James T. Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise, _out of his restaurant with a meet clever.

"Oh you funny Jim, you always teasing my daughter. I pretend to be mad at you, but I not reawwy mad, I know you go big places. I know what gonna happen, you gonna be big man, do big things, come back to Mr. Chang's and remember he used to feed you in High School. That why I awways give you extwa dumpwings."

The Changs fawned over Spock some more and Jim pulled Terry aside.

"You get em' done? Lemme see."

Terry just grinned at him. "Of course I got them done. God you're like a little kid at Christmas, hey, what d'ya know, it** is** Christmas. By the way, he's hot Jim! Nice catch." he said pulling out a little pre-wrapped box with bow and all, but a removable lid.

"Nice touch on the wrapping, I'll throw in some extwa dumpwings for you." Jim teased appreciatively.

"Oh hoh, you so nice Jim, you nevah be so nice befoah, what happen?" Terry teased back, as Jim turned to conceal what he was doing just in case Spock looked over.

"Wow Terry, these are terrific!" He said looking at the anklets in the box. They were identical in every way. The blue gem chips on the black background half of the yin yang symbols were encircled with a silver ring, and the gold ones on the lighter half were encircled in a ring of black. Each had two metal beads on either side of the yin yang circle in the middle. Two tarnished brass colored beads on each, and two pewter colored beads with a slightly blue cast on each as well. Two knots separated each bead from the centerpiece, then from each other, and finally from the braided hemp double strands that continued on for several inches before becoming one full braided strand at each end where the magnetic links were fused.

"I hope you like the symbolism. Two knots to separate because you are from two worlds, two strands becoming one strand to symbolize your relationship and commitment. The color of the beads of course I chose because of the gems, I assume it has something to do with your uniform colors, anyway, its the symbols on the beads I want to show you. Here on the brass ones, you have a Celtic sun symbol on one side and a Celtic moon symbol on the other, to represent something similar to the yin and yang, that you are two opposite parts of one bigger whole. Then here on the pewter colored bead, which isn't pewter by the way, so it isn't going to break off, are an infinity sign one side, self explanatory and on the other the Celtic Triskele, one of my favorites. It has many meanings but to sum it up, its a symbol for progress, moving forward. It can symbolize, power, intellect, and love, which reminds me of you two, but in short it means personal growth, human development and spiritual expansion. I thought it was appropriate."

"Wow. Terry this is perfect, you really put a lot of thought and effort into this. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Be happy Jim. I really never thought I'd see the day when that look would come across your face. That look when you were talking about Spock and what you wanted me to make, it was priceless man. Love. No other explanation needed. Not just love, but true love, the real deal. The kind that makes the world stop. Hell, if _you _can find that, there's hope for all of us."

"I guess. I never really thought I was capable of it myself. I'm pretty lucky. He's....." Jim trailed off and gazed across the room at Spock, who met that gaze and though he was trying to convey no emotion, he caught his breath at Jim's stare and held it affectionately, just a little too long to be just an acknowledgment.

"Wow. See that's what I mean. Right there. That look that just past between you two, that says it all. That's the kind of love that everyone in the universe is looking for Jimmy. So hang on to it, never let it go and invite me to the wedding."

"Done," Jim said with a chuckle, "now how do you fuse the magnets?"

"Okay, I used powerful magnets. They will hold the anklet on if the wearers don't wish for them to be permanent. But they can be taken apart unless you fuse them. Here is the button." he explained showing Jim a tiny recessed area, "Its recessed so that the ends can't be fused together accidentally. You'll have to used something small and sharp to push in the button and activate it, like the end of a knife, or a pen, paperclip, or needle or something."

"Thanks again Terry, what do I owe you."

Terry quoted a very modest price that Jim knew was well below what he would really charge for something like this and they haggled back and forth for a bit, Jim trying to pay more than Terry was willing to accept, until Spock walked up. Jim lidded the box quickly and slipped it into his pocket trying one more time to get Terry to take much more than he was asking.

"Really Jim, what I told you is more than enough. Like I said, its way more important to me that you've found what you've found and you are happy. I do expect that invitation though," he said slyly glancing at the two of them but trying not to let out any information to Spock. "and I expect regular updates. You can't just go traipsing across the galaxy and forget your friends you know."

Jim introduced Terry to Spock and Terry indicated that Jim was a very lucky man, and that it was a good thing Spock was already taken or he would be making a play for Spock himself. They found a table and Spock gave Jim a look that said 'I thought we agreed to keep our relationship private'.

"Yeah we did, but this is Terry. He's like Bones, only I've known him since grade school. So in a way he's way better than Bones, and he's more pleasant, and doesn't swear as much. Some people just gotta know Spock. Don't worry, we can trust him."

"If you are sure Jim, then I trust you, and that is enough. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Terry, I have heard absolutely nothing about you from Jim, which is odd since you and Jim have known each other for such a very long time. I did hear about some of your exploits together from Corey and Joe while playing pool the other night. It is good to put a face with a name."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that, I'm a sucky friend."

"Yes, you are."

"Hey I don't know anything about your Vulcan friends from when you were a kid either."

"That is because I did not have any friends."

"Oh come on, how can you not have had any friends."

"I was a half-breed. As such I was never fully accepted by my peers. I instead turned my focus to academics."

Jim had to resist the urge to reach out and touch Spock in comfort. He hated that Spock had not had any friends. It wasn't fair. Here sat the greatest guy he'd ever known, and he was now one of only a handful of people who knew how great he really was.

"Well I'll tell you this much Spock," Terry broke in. "The guys all called me yesterday and were pretty impressed with your hustling skills. They all said you were a pretty stand up guy, and after you took them for all the money they had, that's a pretty sincere compliment from our gang. So that means that by being Jim's friend here, you just inherited all of us too. We're pretty damn good friends to have, and glad to count you as one of us."

"There you see, add all of my friends, to everyone on the Enterprise, and you are a pretty popular guy these days. You know, for a half-breed and all." Jim said teasing him with a wink. "Though I myself prefer my Vulcans with a little heart and soul, and my Spock here is the best one of them all."

They all bantered back and forth throughout lunch and Spock seemed to relax and enjoy himself quite a bit. He seemed quite enamored of Terry by the time they were finishing up. Of course by then Terry was regaling Spock with wondrously hilarious tales about Jim's childhood and Spock was soaking it all up and storing all this delectable information away for future bribery use. Jim could see it in his eyes, he was in big trouble, but he liked it. He decided halfway through Terry's story about Jim getting caught with Monica Simpson by her old man and then getting chased out of Old Man Simpson's barn with no pants on by Simpson's prize bull, that it was time for Terry to shut his big mouth."

"It seems you used to get chased quite frequently by angry fathers and angry farm animals Jim." Spock smirked.

"So, Terry, you got any 'Gay Sex for Dummies' books I can borrow." _That ought to shut them both up._ He thought. He was wrong.

Terry thought this was hilarious and Spock simply lamented that although he could not speak for Jim, he himself was quite brilliant, but a beginners manual would be quite helpful and appreciated. Terry thought that was hilarious too. Jim just shook his head in defeat and announced that it was time for them to go since Terry had to be somewhere.

Once they were in the Jeep and were headed over to the store to pick up stocking stuffers and a few things on Winona's grocery list Spock noted how much he had enjoyed their lunch with Terry.

"He is rather enjoyable. I find that I am very comfortable with him. I will enjoy seeing him the next time we are home."

"I like the sound of that you know. I can't tell you how glad I am that you feel that this is home."

"It is the only home I have now, and it is you and ....Mom... that make it feel that way to me."

"I wish she'd have heard you call her that."

Spock just nodded, swallowed a little forcefully and looked out of his window, reaching over to rest his hand on Jim's. After a moment he simply said, "Perhaps I shall endeavor to make that her last Christmas gift from me. I, am unsure whether or not I will be able to however..." he trailed off, his voice becoming quiet.

"Hey, you aren't forgetting your own Mother, or being disloyal to her, you're just lucky enough to have a second one. Your Mother would be proud of you for letting us into your heart so fully you know."

"Yes, I do know that, I simply may need....more time."

"Take all the time you need love. Take all the time you need. Mom knows you love her. That's enough."

"Jim, might I inquire what it was that your bought from Terry?" Spock asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I am referring to the box in your pocket which Terry gave to you, and which you spent a great deal of time haggling with him over the required monetary compensation."

"Damn your Vulcan ears! What else did you overhear?"

"Very little."

"You better hope very little, and its none of your damn business until later tonight.." Jim said with a mischievous grin.

They got their shopping done, though finding stocking stuffers on Christmas eve had proved to be a difficult task. Jim wished he'd have remembered earlier, but with everything that had been going on that week, stocking stuffers weren't high on his priority list. Fortunately the usual token fruit would take up most of the room in the stockings. And orange in the toe was a Kirk tradition too, topped with apple and banana, then the good stuff. He tried not to put in too much chocolate in Spock's pile of Christmas stocking candy, but a little couldn't hurt.

By the time they got home it was nearly two in the afternoon. If they wanted to get any skating done at all and be back in time for dinner they were going to have to get to it. They went up to the trunk in the attic and rifled through all of his and Sam's old ice skates until they found two pairs that would fit them both and then headed out. Jim grabbed a snow shovel just in case nobody had shoveled off the pond since the last snowstorm and threw it in the jeep.

He turned off the main road onto a dirt road that headed out towards the shipyard, it wasn't too far and he usually walked but they didn't have time to walk today. Maybe the day after Christmas they'd go again and enjoy the walk. He pulled up right next to the pond and could see that not only had it just been shoveled but there were quite a few kids here today. The more the merrier in his book. Maybe he could get a rousing game of crack the whip going, he just hoped that the Vulcan would relax and enjoy himself if the public were smaller than usual.

Apparently Spock did have a fondness for children because he indulged a few questions from a couple of smaller boys as he and Jim sat in the snowbank lacing up their skates. A group of girls that looked to be about 14 or 15 suddenly sprayed them with ice shavings as they stopped short in front of them squealing.

"Oh my Gawd! Jim! Andy said you were home! Are you guys coming to the party tonight? I can't believe you are skating today, wait till Marybeth Cooper hears about this? Is this Mr. Spock. Oh my gawd your ears are soooo cool!"

"Hi Wendy." Jim said laughing. "Spock this is my cousin Wendy Sanders, Andy's sister. Second I think, I don't know. My Mom and Wendy and Andy's Mom are first cousins, so that makes us, whatever that makes us. Anyway I used to change her diapers when I babysat for them" he chided just to make her blush, for which he received a wicked right hook to the arm.

"Ow! You hit hard for a girl!"

"Serves you right." she said sticking her tongue out at Jim and turning to shake Spock's hand and introduce him to her friends.

"I'll show you 'serves you right'," he said grabbing her and giving her a noogie, "Who's Marybeth Cooper and what is she gonna hear about big shot?"

"Ugh, ow Jimmy! Knock it off! Marybeth Cooper is this huge pain in my ass.."

"Wendy!"

"Well she is! She moved here from Northern California. Her dad is in Starfleet, some kind of Engineer, like my brother isn't, gawd! Anyway she thinks just because her dad is some officer and worked at headquarters in San Francisco that she's hot shit."

"Wendy!"

"Well she does. Anyway she's always bragging about how she's knows all these cool people like Admiral Pike and Admiral Pietra, and, she has the world's biggest crush on YOU of all people. She thinks you are sooo Hot. Like, she has all these pictures of you all over her locker, its sooo gross!"

"Thanks. I'm gross now? I feel really great about that. You've restored my low self esteem. Nerd."

"No you're not gross, well yeah you are gross, but ugh, gawd, you know what I mean. People having crushes on you is gross. People having crushes on Andy would be gross too. Anyway, get this, so when I told her she was nuts she thought I was jealous or something, I dunno, and started telling us that we just didn't appreciate you because we hadn't met you, and if we did we'd know that you were just the _sweetest most adorable wonderful man with the biggest bluest eyes in the galaxy_ and all this other crap that made me wanna barf all over her shoes. I mean it was disgusting."

"Wow thanks for defending my honor with your almost puke. So she insinuated she'd met me huh? You tell her off?"

"She not only insinuated she'd met you, but that she knew you when you were at the Academy and you used to have dinner at her house, and that she knew Commander Spock too, and that you two would come over for dinner together because you were such great friends and he was just the most wonderful Vulcan ever and all this crap. I just laughed at her.

When I told her that she was full of it and that you didn't even know Mr. Spock until the whole thing with the Romulans she got all pissy with me and was all like '_how would you know little miss Iowa cornfield queen' _and I was all, because Jimmy's Mom told me so, because she's my cousin and lives right down the road and Jimmy's my cousin too little miss prissy pants."

"Let me guess, she didn't believe you."

"Nope, she called me a liar for saying I was related to you. Plus she thinks she's queen of the whole frickin' school, because she's new and blond and pretty and a cheerleader. The worst part is, people who want to be her friend just because of her stupid lies and cuz she's popular, sided with her, even though they live here and know I'm right and she's full of it. It makes me so mad!"

"Well let me ask you this, the party is out in the old barn we converted and used to host summer dances in right? So half the town of Riverside will be there tonight as per usual I assume?"

"Heck yeah, Mom and Dad know how to do it right Jimbo, that's why we have the best Christmas or New Year's party ever. This year is our turn for Christmas."

"Okay so is miss prissy pants coming?"

"You know it. Please tell me you and Spock will be there!"

"With bells on Wendy girl." he said grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around in a circle making her laugh. "We'll show miss prissy pants and whoever else who's boss, but only if you promise to help me teach Mr. Spock here how to skate, and how to play crack the whip once he gets the hang of it."

They had a great afternoon playing with the kids. Spock caught on quickly. He had excellent balance, and before long he'd convinced the children that Jim needed to be the tail end of crack the whip and then needed to be dogpiled in the snowbank. To which they readily complied and Jim found himself being smothered, by a giggling, wiggling pile of coats, hats and gloves.

By about 3:45 most of the littler kids had gotten cold and left for home, and Wendy and her friends left to go help get ready for the party. That left Jim and Spock almost alone. Jim decided they could afford to stay a little longer if it meant they might have some alone time. Just then it began to snow. As it fell Jim could tell it was the kind of snow he loved. All full of sparkles that reflected the light.

"This is magic snow you know."

"How so?"

"Everybody know that when it snows on Christmas eve, and its sparkly like this, that it's magic. If you build a snowman with this kind of snow, it will come to life."

"I highly doubt that Jim."

"Okay, but its pretty."

"I will agree to that much. It is beautiful." his T'hy'la said, as a flake fell on his lashes and made him laugh.

"See, magic, it made you laugh, in public."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"So there will be many people at this party?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Its a pretty huge deal. The Sanders and the Burkes trade off every year because they both have huge old barns that hold a ton of people. One year the Sanders take Christmas and the Burkes take New Years, the next they trade." Its a lot of fun. There's usually a band, and dancing, and games, and lots of food, mostly sweet stuff though, which is why Mom makes us eat dinner first. We usually go to one or the other or both every year. Sometimes we'd stay home and watch Christmas movies and just go to the New Year's party though, Mom said two parties within a week was too much. I never agreed, but when you are young, its all about having fun. Don't worry this is just Riverside people. No city folks. Small town stuff. It won't be that bad."

"It is still a crowd though. I will wear long sleeves, and extra layers, that will help."

"And I'll spread the 'no touching the touch telepath Vulcan' word around. When you are in a small town crowd, you are with family, they respect things like that. Trust me, it won't be like the Mall in Iowa City. It will be like here, today, with the kids, only some of them will be bigger and have grayer hair."

"We shall see."

"Okay, that's a start. Hey guess what?" Jim asked, skating backwards and reaching out to grab Spock's hand and pull him closer as they skated. "All the kids are gone. That means we're alone..."

"Yes but we are still out of doors, where we could be seen, and others could show up at any time."

"Aw come on, you are just being a spoil sport now. I just want one little kiss, that's all, I promise, I'll make it quick," he said coming to a stop and causing the Vulcan to run into him, which he quickly took advantage of by wrapping his arms around said Vulcan.

"Just one?"

"Just one...or two...three at the very very most" Jim teased moving in closer and reaching up to bring his partner's head closer to his own. He was so involved at looking into Spock's loving adoring eyes that he didn't hear the barking until it was right on top of them, literally.

The flying ball of dark fur tackled them sending them both into the snowbank. Spock got back up fairly quickly but Jim was being accosted by doggy kisses. Not the kind of slobbery wet kisses he'd wanted, but they tickled and were making him laugh.

"Hey cut it out mutt, what gives. Hey I know you! Spock! This is Zoe, aren't ya Zoe, yes you are, that's a good girl, huh? She's Ed Kramer's dog, they guy I was telling about earlier, that I want to introduce you to at the party tonight. Hey Zoe girl, you're a sight for sore eyes, yeah you are aren't you, how come you're so skinny huh, how come? Where's Ed girl huh? Where's Ed?" He said wrestling with the dog and petting her and scratching behind her ears. Just then they heard a man's voice calling for the dog.

"ZOE!! Zoe come back here, leave those people alone. Zoe, here girl, come here!" Then the man let out a piercing whistle that could have shattered glass. It was so piercing it reverberated in Jim's and made him dizzy even though he was still lying in the snow bank.

"Hey, I know that whistle too!" he said jumping up and dumping Zoe off of him. "Admiral Pike?" he shouted to the man with the cane who was approaching them.

"Jim? Spock? Well what do you know. I see you've met my friend. Your Mom lives around here doesn't she Jim?"

"Yes sir, she does. Its good to see you out and about and walking sir."

"Well thank you. I'm glad to be rid of the chair myself. I'll be even more glad when I'm finally able to get rid of this cane here as well. But I'm progressing. Its just a matter of time."

"If you'll excuse me for asking sir, what are you doing with Ed Kramer's dog?"

"You knew the owner then?"

"...Yes sir,... all of my life. I'm... I'm sorry sir, but did you say knew? As in past tense?"

"Yes I did son, he apparently passed away last fall and Zoe here took off right after the funeral. Although, I don't think Kramer's family put a whole lot of effort into finding her. After I took her in the other day I tracked them down. Not very friendly people. She didn't seem to like them much either, in fact she doesn't like strangers, wouldn't let the animal shelter workers near her. She must know you though. They way she's acting you'd think she found her long lost best friend."

"Something like that I guess sir. Wow, I uh...., I didn't know Ed died. Either Mom forgot to tell me, or ..... I, uh, .... I used to work for him, when I was a kid, ...around the farm for extra cash. He and his wife were pretty good to me and my brother. Especially when Mom was still married to Frank. We used to go hide out at their place when Mom was off world, or out of town."

"Sorry to be the barer of bad news Jim."

Jim was still half kneeling, petting Zoe with a far off look on his face, like he'd just found out his Grandpa died. "Don't worry about it sir, Mom's had a lot of things going on. I'm sure she thought she told me."

"Jim I believe Admiral Pike is the man to whom the animal shelter worker was referring to. Sir am I correct in assuming that you found this dog after nearly striking her with your vehicle, and declined in leaving her at the shelter because she seemed scared of the workers?"

"Yes Spock, that's the story, I decided to hang on to her for a few days, see if I could find her owners. However, it seems that she has none. Kramer's family wasn't the slightest bit interested in keeping her. It Kind of ticked me off, she's a beautiful dog. She needs some love and attention, and a meal or two though. I guess she's better off trying to find a home at the shelter than with Kramer's daughter. She's an odd one. Very cold."

"Yeah she's a bitch, and her husband isn't much better. Ed and Vera were the salt of the earth. Danica was adopted. That's the only explanation for her. When Vera died six years ago Mom and I had hoped they'd spend more time with Ed but it was the opposite really. You'd think they lived in another state instead of Iowa City. Never came to see him. Pissed me off.

Whiskey was getting pretty old then but he ran off for a few days and I found out later he'd been paying visits to the Sanders' Aussie Shepherd and she was pregnant. When the pups were born, this one here came out looking just like her Daddy, didn't you girl? So I nabbed her and took her over to Ed. He needed the company...." Jim choked up for a second and swallowed pretty hard before he continued, "Man, here I was feeling guilty because I hadn't taken the time to go over and see Ed and Zoe yet, or introduce them to Spock. I just figured I'd see him tonight at the party, you know....I didn't......" He buried his head in Zoe's fur and she whimpered and licked him in comfort, placing her paw on his knee.

"Admiral, Jim and I got the information about you from the shelter because we had been looking for a dog for Winona. She has found herself in a precarious situation and is in need of a fully grown watchdog. Given the circumstances, might I inquire if we could take Zoe off of your hands?"

"It looks like Zoe has already decided who she belongs with to me." Pike said looking down at the dog and her 'boy' nuzzling each other. Jim suddenly looked up at the Admiral and snapped to attention. He gave Zoe a hand gesture that meant sit, to which she immediately responded and he stood up.

"Sorry about that sir, the news just caught me a bit off guard, but if its alright I'd really love for Mom to have Zoe. I trained her, me and Whiskey. She's been to our farm nearly as much as her own, and she is fiercely loyal to Mom already. It really is the perfect place for her. I just can't figure out why Mom didn't go looking for her, unless she didn't know that Zoe ran off. Wayne demanding too much time again I guess.." he admitted shooting Spock a look, that was returned by his first officer.

"Absolutely Jim. I've got some things that I bought for her back at my quarters. If you want we can run over and get them now. I do have a question for you first though."

"Yes sir?"

"Jim, how many times do I have to tell you , when we're off duty and its Christopher, or Chris. Besides it's Christmas eve, and its not a work related issue. That extends to you too Spock."

"Sorry Chris, force of habit, we haven't had a lot of time for chit chat lately." Jim said smiling at the man who had taken him under his wing at the academy. "What was the question?"

"What's the precarious situation? I know I'm being a little forward, but I'm pretty fond of your Mom, if there's anything I can do to help, I'd be glad to."

"I wasn't aware you knew my mother, all that well I mean I know you met her at graduation and you mentioned you talked to her after I went to the Academy but....."

"I've actually met her on several occasions. The first being when you were just a toddler? Right here, at your house actually. Had the misfortune of meeting Frank as well. I was glad to hear she got rid of him."

"You were at my house?"

"Yes that was the first time. I was a bit of a late bloomer like you Jim. Didn't enter Starfleet until I was done with college. Hadn't decided what I wanted to do with my life when I graduated and a recruiter talked me into joining. Anyway I was almost 30 when I did my dissertation on the Kelvin, I really identified with your Dad Jim. He was about the same age I was when I did my dissertation, when the Kelvin incident occurred. Had he lived he wouldn't have been much older than me.

Anyway, I went to great lengths on that dissertation. Interviewed a lot of people that survived the incident, including your mother. She was very accommodating. I really admired her for being so, open and heartfelt and honest with me about everything. About how she felt experiencing it, what her perspective was, giving birth to you, knowing your father wasn't going to make it off the ship, hearing his voice right up until the final minute. She's a remarkable woman Jim. Talented, strong, you're lucky to have her."

"I know Chris, but thank you."

"Anyway, most of what she told me didn't make it into my dissertation. It was just too personal. I felt like it was her story to tell, not mine, though I'm very grateful that she shared it with me. She contacted me after you entered Starfleet. Seems you left without really saying goodbye or telling her where you were going until after you were in San Francisco. She spent two nights thinking you were in jail again."

"Yeah, sorry Chris, I _was _the only genius level repeat offender in the midwest back then you know. Didn't have my head screwed on straight yet. I owe that to you."

"All I did was give you a focus and a goal and get you out of trouble, for the most part anyway. It was your Mom who raised you and helped turn you into the person you are today. But I admit I'm pretty proud in having had my part in it." Pike said beaming at Jim and reaching over to ruffle Jim's hair with fatherly affection. "After your Mom found out you were at Starfleet, she contacted me to see if it was some kind of joke, I assured her it wasn't, told her I'd keep an eye on you, and then I kept her apprised of your academic career. We used to have lunch whenever I was in Riverside, back when I was still doing the recruiting thing. I'd fill her in on your grades, and accomplishments, and your escapades." he explained with a smirk.

"So that's where she was getting all the inside info from. I always wondered who was telling her all that shit.... You told her about those Andorian twins didn't you?"

"That I did son, somebody had to." Pike winked.

"Somebody had to my ass, she did not need to know about that."

Pike just laughed and Jim got a very jealous and quizzical look from his first officer.

"It was nothing Spock. Besides it was a long time ago."

"Define long."

"Like 2 almost 3 years ago, and they were able to cut the handcuffs off with a laser. No big deal really. I mean there weren't that many health code violations. And the hair grew back..... Eventually."

"I do not think I want to hear any more details Jim, that will suffice."

"As I was saying, we used to get together for lunch or dinner whenever I was here, but I haven't seen her since the ceremony in San Francisco when you received your Captaincy Commission. I've called a couple of times but she seemed distant. I'd ask how she's doing now but it sounds like this precarious situation merits an answer that leans towards not good. That combined with the fact that she didn't return my call when I left a message telling her I was in town the other day concerns me. What's going on?"

Jim and Spock shared a look that said they were glad to have an adversary who seemed to care about their mother's well being. They filled him in on Wayne Carver a.k.a. Ray Walters, along with their plan to get Winona as far away from him as possible before letting the Bank's Corporate Loss Prevention Director, Alan Pickering, swoop in with the local authorities and arrest the thieving fraud.

When they got to the part where it was evident that Carver had been abusive towards Winona, Jim and Spock both noticed how angry and on defense Pike became. This was soon replaced by a look of genuine concern and care, they knew they had a sure ally now.

"Chris, what are your plans for tonight and tomorrow? Do you have family that you are spending Christmas with here? I know you are overseeing security measures during the holidays at the shipyard so you are going to be here, but what are your specific plans?" Jim inquired.

"Well there's a Christmas party at the base tonight which I've promised to go to and tomorrow, I'm planning a wonderful day full of paperwork. There's really no reason for me to be here other than to give Captain Logan the day off to be with his family. I, pathetically, have to admit that I have no where else to be. But the security staff have everything under control out there. Why?"

"I'm thinking you could help us out a little with the situation. What do you mean you have no where else to be? I mean I guess its really none of my business, we've never really talked about your family. But you do have family right?" Jim asked, suddenly feeling really guilty that all of his conversations with Christopher Pike over the years had centered on him, or Starfleet related issues and he didn't really know that man that he considered a friend and confidante.

"You're fine Jim. Nope, no family. My parents had me quite late in their lives, I was the miracle baby, they've passed on now, no brothers or sisters either. Once I entered Starfleet my career became my life, I've been married to it ever since. And that in a nutshell is that. Whatever I can do to help, just say the word Jim."

"Well Carver's not just an unmitigated asshole, he's a royal pain in the ass to deal with. To tell you the truth, we could use a buffer. I brought Spock along to be my buffer, he helps, but now he needs a buffer too." Jim teased.

"Indeed. Mr. Carver is quite insufferable. Having to force myself to be polite to the man is physically excruciating and somewhat nauseating as well. Your company would be a delightful distraction."

"Besides you have nowhere else to be right? So its settled, you'll spend Christmas day with us, Mom makes a wonderful Christmas dinner. In fact, if you wouldn't mind, could you hang on to Zoe until tomorrow? Bring her over first thing in the morning? It would really top Christmas off if Zoe were Mom's last Christmas surprise. What do you say?"

"I say it sounds like a great plan to me. It doesn't really sound like I'll be much help but I suppose anything to keep the peace at this point is enough. I can make sure Winona gets to George and Aurelan's okay on the 27th as well, if you need me to."

"That would be much appreciated Christopher. Jim and I are scheduled to leave that morning as well, to join Dr. Mcoy, Lt. Commander, Scott, and Ensigns Chekov and Sulu on a Road Trip."

"Oh really? Well that sounds like a blast. I remember doing that kind of thing back in college. Fun stuff. I'm glad to see you both are bonding with your crew. That makes for a good working relationship too. Your starship crew becomes your family out there, you have to trust each other with your lives. I'm really proud of you both, I hope you know that."

"Thank you sir." they said in unison.

"So what time tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know, no certain time, whenever you two get up and Zoe decides she misses me." Jim said with a grin reaching down to pet the dog who was responding excitedly to her name. "You are gonna miss me aren't you, yes you are. I'd take you home right now, but we have to go somewhere, yes, and you'd be all alone and that's no fair huh? Speaking of which, there's a party at the Sanders' house tonight, pretty big deal, half the town will be there, food, a band, dancing, games, Christmas Carols, the whole works. You should come for a while. I know you said you had the thing at the base but you can make an appearance at both can't you?"

"Well to be honest this is about the fifth invitation I've had to this Sanders' Christmas party. If you guys are going to be there, I think I will make an effort to get to both. It sounds fun."

"I hate to sound curt, but it is nearly a quarter to five, and Jim and I need to be going. It is getting dark, we should give you and Zoe a ride back to the shipyard Christopher."

"If you have time that would be great, thanks." They piled in the Jeep and headed to the cut off road that went to the shipyard. Jim looked over and noticed that Spock was shivering, and cranked up the heat.

"How long have you been shivering like that?"

"Not long, I only became cold after the sun started getting lower in the sky. What we were discussing was more important than my discomfort."

"Bullshit we could have discussed it in the Jeep. Next time say something lov....like...I'm cold Jim." Jim said catching himself just before he placed his hand on Spock's knee and called him 'love'. Somehow he had forgotten that Pike was in the back seat. He started messing with the heat vents and trying to act casual but he heard a snicker from the back seat. He was so afraid he'd screwed up and given himself away that he refused to look at either Spock or Pike for the rest of the ride to the shipyard and just feigned innocence and ignorance the entire way.

They bade goodbye to Christopher and said they hoped to see him later, but would see him in the morning either way. Once he and Zoe had gotten inside the shipyard gates Jim turned the Jeep around and floored it for home. He sat in silence for a minute waiting for Spock to yell at him. When he didn't he cautiously said "So, do you think he caught that?"

"I do."

"Oh.....Sorry?" he merely received a glare that said 'What's done is done, just see to it that you are more careful in the future, we already know that Admiral Pike is on your side as far as protecting your career goes.'

"What do you think gave it away?" Jim said trying to lighten the mood as if he didn't already know.

"Hmmm it could have been the overly affectionate tone in your voice, or the fact that you were obviously reaching out to caress my knee, or the fact that you inadvertently referred to me by your favorite endearment for me, which is also the same word to describe our feelings for one another, or it could have been the over dramatic gasp you let out combined with the wide eyed frantically fearful stare that came across your face when you realized what you had done accompanied by the fact that you then started frantically playing with the heating vents that you had just adjusted for me in an attempt to feign casualty, an attempt at which you failed, miserably. Have I just about covered it for you?" Spock lamented sarcastically.

"Wow, look at you with the Vulcan sarcasm, aren't you cool. Guess that cat's out of the bag then huh? Good thing he's on our side, but in my defense, it was because I know that and because I feel so comfortable and at home with him that I slipped up. He's a friend as well as a superior officer you know. He kind of took a special interest in me at the academy. He's the closest thing to a real father I ever ...... well anyway, that won't happen in front of anybody I'm on my guard with."

"It had better not. In retrospect, it is possible that he was close enough to the pond to have seen us embracing and nearly kissing before Zoe knocked us over. If that is the case the cat may never have been in the bag to begin with."

"Good point. I bet he did see that. He didn't let on though, well until the whole, trying to keep from laughing at me in the back seat there. He had a pretty big shit eating grin on his face when he got out of the Jeep too."

"Which goes back to my earlier point that although everyone had left, it was possible for someone to show up unexpectedly."

"Yeah I know, next time I'll listen. I'm just getting really frustrated with the whole, somebody or something somewhere doesn't want me to kiss you, thing. Its getting old."

"Indeed. I intend to remedy that after we are done setting up Winona's Christmas surprise tonight."

"As do I my love, as do I." Jim said with a wink as they pulled into the driveway.

They made quick work of dinner and then everyone got ready to head over to the party. Wayne didn't eat with them this time, which was both surprising and relaxing. As they were getting ready Jim remembered to tell his Mom that they'd be having an extra guest for Christmas dinner.

"Oh really? Who? One of your friends?"

"Uh huh."

"Terry?"

"Nope..."

"Corey?"

"Nope....

"Oh for heavens sakes, Joe, Tom who?"

"Chris."

"Chris? I don't remember you hanging out with a Chris, do I know him?"

"You do." Spock chimed in picking up on Jim's line of antagonizing his mother and deciding to join in. "As do I."

"Oh this is some Starfleet person then? I don't really know any of your friends from Starfleet though and I haven't heard you mention the name Chris."

"That's because I usually don't call him Chris, when I talk to you about him."

"And if I were to talk about him, I would be more apt to refer to him more formally as well."

"Oh come on you two, cut the crap, the only 'Chris I know that both of you know is Christopher........oh no, oh no you didn't... Tell me that you did not invite Christopher Pike here for Christmas dinner." She said going quite white all of the sudden.

"We did." / "Yes, we did."

"Oh no, you don't understand, he called and left a message and I... well.. I ignored it because of Wayne. I mean Christopher is just a friend but Wayne wouldn't have understood and....he's going to be here? Tomorrow? In my house? Oh dear, I'm going to need more things from the market, and the stores are closing, and I didn't make enough pie, and I would have gotten that horrible canned jelly cranberry stuff that he likes if I'd known and..." She said completely flustered and flying around the kitchen making lists like a mad woman.

"You made plenty of pie." / "The number of pies you have prepared will be quite sufficient.

"And it will be fine, we can pick up canned cranberry crap at the convenience store, and I won't even ask how you know he likes it." Jim said with a wink.

"He did express concern over the fact that you have not returned his call, however we have briefed him on the situation with Mr. Carver."

"You did? Oh... so he knows about Wayne? Well, that's good. I guess."

"He is indeed as concerned for you as we are and very anxious to do what he can to aid us in our endeavors."

"I suppose having him here will give us a distraction and help us all act natural for the day. I hope. I'm just a little, taken off guard that's all. I'm very very grateful that you told me this now and didn't just have him show up and surprise me though. That could have been, awkward, to say the least."

"Anything we can do to help Mom, shall we go?"

With that they all piled in the Jeep and headed to the party. It was still early when they got there so not many people had arrived yet. Jim got the word out to his hosts to spread it around not to be too touchy feely with the Vulcan and Wendy and her friends gladly volunteered to act as a kind of protective bubble and not let anyone get to close, and to warn people not to offer to shake his hand.

Jim took Spock around and introduced him to his old neighbors, people that had been like extended family to him his whole life. Spock was enjoying learning so much about Jim from the people who had watched him grow up. Soon Jim's friends had arrived and they had all gathered in a group in a corner. Jim slipped away for a few moments when he saw some members of the Starfleet Shipyard enter, including Admiral Pike. When he looked back over to his friends he was delighted to see that Spock was chatting away with them as if he had always been part of the group. They really had adopted his First Officer as one of their own. He'd have to thank them for that later.

What was more, even though Spock stood with his hands clasped behind his back, he didn't seem as stiff as he usually did in public and his eyes laughed and smiled, as did the corners of his mouth, as he heard and shared his own stories with the group. He was really enjoying himself. That was amazing Jim realized as he surveyed the room and notice how large the crowd had gotten.

He noticed his Mom and Wayne were not joined at the hip this evening, which also made him happy. Wayne was making the rounds trying to impress different groups with his exaggerations and exploits. Winona was paying no attention to him and socializing with her own friends. As he stood with his fellow Starfleet officers, he noticed that Christopher Pike's attention was also being drawn towards his mother. He smiled and thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, when this Wayne thing were completely taken care of, he could talk Sam and Aurelan into assisting him in helping Chris and his Mom see what he was seeing. That would be a good thing. For both of them. All of them really.

"So where is this bastard Carver?" he heard Pike ask.

Jim pointed him out and Pike and a couple other officers headed in that direction so that they could casually be introduced to Carver. Pike wanted to make nice and do some intel at the same time. Find some common ground, in order to make the next day go a little smoother. Jim hoped it would work. In the meantime he found himself left standing with several other officers he didn't know very well, including Lt. Commander John Cooper.

"Cooper huh? I don't believe we've ever met?"

"Oh no sir, we haven't but it's an honor to finally meet you Captain Kirk. I hope to meet Commander Spock tonight as well. My daughter has a pretty big crush on you. Both of you actually but you in particular Captain."

"Yes, I believe I heard something about that Cooper, come with me, I'll introduce you to Spock and then we can have a little talk about your daughter, Marybeth isn't it?"

"Uh, yes sir it is? Is there a problem sir."

"A bit Lt. Commander, but let me introduce to Spock first." he said as they approached his friends and Spock. "Hey guys, Spock, how's it going?"

"It is going well Jim. I see that the Admiral has been introduced to Mr. Carver. That should prove to be interesting."

Jim looked over to see how things were going, Pike seemed to be putting on a good show, pretending to be interested in whatever drivel Carver was feeding him. Man he was glad Pike was on their side. He'd hate to have that guy as an enemy. He really knew how to infiltrate the enemy camp.

"Yes it will, anyway, Spock I wanted to introduce you to Lt. Commander John Cooper. He was in the Engineering division at headquarters in San Francisco and just recently transferred here to the shipyard to head the building operations of the Engineering departments on the new ships."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Are you enjoying you new job duties Lt. Commander? It is an honor to know someone of your expertise. The fate of some of the finest ships in the new fleet rests in your capable hands. Our own Mr. Scott has expressed his approval of the fine work being done on the new ships coming out of Riverside Shipyard this past year."

"Why thank you Mr. Spock, that's a compliment I'll cherish. I'm a big admirer of Mr. Scott's. I've read all his papers. His theories on transwarp beaming and transwarp engineering being implemented to augment our current warp engines are brilliant. He's truly a mind before his time. Please extend my admiration and thanks to him for his kind words concerning the work we are doing here."

"I will. Mr. Cooper, am I correct in assuming that you are the father of Marybeth Cooper, who goes to Riverside High with Wendy Sanders, the daughter of the Sanders' who are hosting this party?

"Yes you are. Marybeth is my daughter, Captain Kirk mentioned he wanted to speak to me about her. I'm sorry has she done something wrong? I can't understand why you two would even know who she is."

"Therein lies the problem Cooper," Jim explained. "We have no reason to know your 15 year old daughter, and this is the first time we've ever met you, yet she seems to have convinced the entire student body at Riverside High, that she not only knows us, but knows us well. She's even insinuated that Commander Spock and I used to frequently have dinner with you and your family back in San Francisco."

Now I understand that teenage girls are going to have their fantasies and whatnot, and there are probably a thousand other girls just like her on this planet telling similar tales. Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass and I'd say let the kids have their fun, however, your daughter is a different case."

"I see. I'm almost afraid to ask why Captain." Cooper said glaring in the direction of his daughter who was currently the center of attention in a group of teenagers on the far side of the room dancing.

"It seems that your daughter, not only was fabricating falsehoods and telling them to her classmates, but when Jim's cousin Wendy Sanders attempted to interject and correct those fabrications and voice her objections to them, your daughter publicly humiliated Wendy." Spock explained.

"Now Cooper, I realize that you weren't aware of the situation, I'm not reprimanding you. I just wanted to bring it to your attention. Like I said, normally I wouldn't care, kids will be kids, but public humiliation at that age can be devastating. Marybeth can say whatever she wants about me, I don't care about that, but she hurt Wendy, and its caused a lot of problems for her at school as well. That I do care about. Wendy is the closest thing I ever had to having a baby sister, so when she hurts, I hurt."

"Oh believe me, I understand Captain. I had no idea her story telling was getting so out of hand again. This isn't the first time its caused problems. In fact its not the second or third either. I think its time she gets a dose of her own medicine. I'm getting tired of cleaning up her messes for her. What do you guys say to helping me out with a little public humiliation of my own." Cooper smiled conspiratorially.

"Well I don't want to make this a bigger deal than it has to be Cooper. There's no need to go that far. I was just hoping you'd talk to her and get her to apologize to Wendy. Something like that."

"Trust me Captain, that's not going to do it. What I have in mind will," Cooper stated and then explained his plan to them. "Captain I love my daughter and like any father I am and have been willing to go to great lengths to keep her out of trouble, which is why I've cleaned up the messes her lies have caused in the past. Obviously she hasn't learned her lesson. I have to nip this in the bud now. She can't be allowed to hurt other people with her exaggerated stories, and now she's bringing me into it. I won't have her using or possibly damaging my career to further her social calendar either. If I don't take drastic measures now, she's going to end up like that blowhard Carver that runs First Federation Bank, or worse."

Jim and Spock cringed at Carvers name but agreed that Cooper had a point. People who are prone to wild exaggerations usually started when they were young and things escalated from there, and it seemed Coopers daughter had a problem.

"You know Cooper, you might think about counseling for her to. Get to the bottom of what's causing her to act this way."

"She's already in counseling, obviously that's not helping either. Look, just follow my lead. If this doesn't work, nothing will."

The plan seemed mild enough so they agreed. Cooper led the two of them over to the large group of teenagers standing on the edge of the dance floor where Marybeth was. Jim caught Wendy's eye and motioned for her and her friends to come join in the fun. He saw a mischievous glint in Wendy's eyes and confirmed her suspicions with a nod and a wink.

"Marybeth?" Cooper said, catching his blond daughter off guard, who blanched when she saw the two men standing beside her father. Everyone else stood around in awe of the Captain and Commander, watching her reaction.

"Dad, hi...." was all she managed.

"Marybeth, I've just been having the most enlightening conversation with your two very good friends here, Captain Kirk, and Commander Spock. They've been telling me all about the lovely dinners they used to have at our house back in San Francisco, which is odd, since this is the first time I've had the pleasure of ever meeting them. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

"I...uh..." the girl stuttered shooting Wendy a meaningful glare only to have Jim's cousin smirk at her haughtily in return and fold her arms as she settled in to watch the outcome of this little daddy daughter tete a tete.

"I was actually explaining to your father here Marybeth, that I probably needed to go in for my annual physical and have Dr. McCoy run some scans on my brain, because I seem to be missing big chunks from my memory. I found out from my cousin Wendy here today, that I used to have dinner with you and your family on a regular basis back in San Francisco, only thing is, I don't seem to have one single solitary recollection of any of those events, or of meeting you, or your father. Weird huh?"

"Nor do I." Spock broke in, following Jim's lead. "I find that very peculiar, as I too am reported to have joined in on these events. I am however quite sure that you would not lie to your fellow classmates about something this serious. After all, a fabrication on this grandiose of scale could conceivably lead to inadvertently jeopardizing your father's career with Starfleet. I am also equally sure that you would never intentionally publicly humiliate the cousin of _the_ James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Federation Flagship U.S.S. Enterprise, by calling her a liar simply to gain popularity on false grounds. Perhaps then you could enlighten us as to why you did so, and how it came to be that the Captain and I seem to have become the victims of altered memories concerning the events in question?"

Marybeth went even whiter and tried to stammer some sort of explanation or apology. Jim shot a look to Wendy and her friends who looked like they were going bust a gut or pee their pants or both.

"You had better be sorry Marybeth. You've caused me a lot of embarrassment with your lies over the years, but this one takes the cake. I'm lucky that Captain Kirk and Commander Spock didn't think that I had anything to do with this." Cooper reprimanded his daughter.

"Look Marybeth, exaggerating is something everyone does. Its natural." Jim said trying to set a calmer tone, they'd been hard enough on her and she was on the verge of tears. "I can understand why you'd want to make yourself seem more important, being at a new school, trying to make new friends. The problem is, when you start bringing other people into your exaggerations and they get bigger than you intended you start a domino effect. You have to tell one lie to cover another, and another to cover that one, and pretty soon its out of control, and people start getting hurt. When your lies start hurting other people, like they did my cousin, its not okay."

The crowd of teenagers witnessing this all murmured in agreement with Jim's statement and the tears that had been threatening to fall from Marybeth's eyes did.

"I'm sorry..."

"Well you should be. Your dad says you seem to have a problem with this sort of thing. That's not okay either. You need to learn how to face reality. You are a bright and popular girl, you don't need to make up stories to get friends, just be yourself. As for being sorry, its not me or Commander Spock you owe the apology to. Its your Dad, and my cousin Wendy, and all of the people who you lied to. I hope you've learned your lesson young lady."

Marybeth sobbed and fell into her fathers arms but did murmer apologies to everyone before letting herself be dragged away from the party. Wendy squealed and threw her arms around Jim thanking him profusely.

"Okay, just hang on there squirt. I want you to know that I didn't do that for you. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you got vindicated, but I don't exactly agree with the fact that Marybeth had to get embarrassed like that in the process. We went along with it at her father's request because she's been in a lot of trouble for doing this kind of thing in the past. I'm still not sure it was the right thing to do, but he seemed to think it was the only thing that would get through to her. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yah its not okay to stoop to the other person's level. But you have to admit, karmas a bitch huh?"

Jim just laughed at her and pulled her out on the dance floor dragging Spock and Wendy's friends with them. They danced for a while until a slower song started, then they moved back over to the side to rejoin Jim's friends. Spock excused himself and went to get he and Jim something to drink and Jim's eyes fell on a surprising sight on the dance floor. Pike and his Mom were dancing together, and they were enjoying it. The looks and light laughter that were passing between them made Jim wish that things had been different. That his father had lived and it was them out there. Or that it was Pike that was with his Mom instead of Wayne.

"_Speaking of Wayne," _he thought to himself and scanned the crowd to find the man and gage his reaction to Pike and his Mom out on the dance floor. He spotted Wayne on the other side of the dance floor, dancing with his cousin Sheila, Wendy's mom. He seemed to be equally engrossed with their conversation but Jim could tell that Sheila was purposely keeping Wayne's line of sight headed in the opposite direction of Winona. Well played. It seems they had many allies. He was glad.

He watched the couples happily dancing together to the soft romantic music and wished that he could be out there with Spock. He was envious at the freedom those couples had. They could show their affection towards one another without having to care what anyone else thought. It didn't seem fair.

His gaze drifted across the room to Spock, who was standing next to the drinks table quietly chatting with some of his neighbors. He really did seem at ease here. Which was a nice surprise because Jim had come prepared for the worse, ready to leave at a moments notice if Spock had become uncomfortable. Luckily everyone seemed to have gotten the message and hadn't been touching his Vulcan. That and the friendly and family like atmosphere seemed to have kept Spock as relaxed as Spock could be in a public situation like this. He still showed little emotion and kept his hands rigidly clasped behind his back, but that was Spock. Formal and professional in everything he did. Jim thought it was cute.

As much fun as he had been having at the party, he suddenly longed to be far away from it, alone in the arms of his lover. Kissing him and exploring his body, whispering his affirmations of commitment, making love to him.

_Wow is it hot in here. It seems hot in here. Maybe I should go out and get some air._

Just then his Mom and Pike appeared at his side. "What was that all about?" he teased them nodding towards the dance floor.

"It was a dance Jim, you should try it sometime. That's what normal people do in places like this and nightclubs and bars, instead of picking fights with four guys who are bigger than them." Pike teased right back but didn't miss the look that crossed over Jim's face when he mentioned that Jim should try dancing.

"I'll remember that sir." Jim said quietly, his gaze landing on Spock again briefly before he quickly turned back to Pike and his mother. "I think you are lucky Sheila was running interference for you with Wayne is what I think. You trying to make him jealous and piss him off?"

"It was his idea Jimmy. He was trying to schmooze up to the Admiral here, and offered me up to him like a golden calf."

"Who was I to refuse? Besides its hard to get close enough to your dance partner to make anyone else jealous when you have three legs" Pike said with a wink and nodding and indication to his ever present cane. "You okay Jim?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed, distant there for a second. Maybe even a little melancholy. Feeling bad about berating a teenage girl in front of her friends?" he teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha. She started it. But yeah I do think I was a little hard on her. Still wondering if it was the right thing to do."

"She'll appreciate it later in life Jim. For now she'll probably take your pictures down out of her locker though."

"How do you get so well informed about all this shit?"

"I'm an admiral, I have sources. Little birds tell me things. Plus I have finely tuned observation skills and I'm psychic."

"Uh huh, okay swami, what am I thinking right now?"

"I think, that you are thinking, that all these people who are trying to undermine your Command, need to mind their own damn business and worry about their own damn careers and let you get on with yours, so that you don't have to continue hiding certain....aspects....of your personal life from the rest of the universe." Pike said matter-of- factly, landing his own gaze on Spock who was still chatting with several people across the room.

"Jeezus you are psychic. Been talking to my brother lately?"

"Hey, what do you know, you're psychic too." Pike said reaching out to hug Jim by the shoulder. "Look I know that you are probably a little pissed at me, and Spock, and George, and the rest of your friends for trying to keep all of that from you. I should have known better than to think you wouldn't have figured it out on your own. We had your best interests at heart. I just felt like you had enough on your plate already. There I was riding a desk with nothing else to do, so I ran interference. Then when I got stronger physically and could start taking on more duties, I enlisted help. You're like the son I never had Jim. I'm a bit protective. Sue me."

"I'll hire a lawyer." Jim chided. "Hey look man, I'm fine with it, I get it. I just wish you'd all come to me with it instead. Promise me from now on, I get a heads up instead of a diaper change okay .....Dad?" Jim finished sarcastically

"Okay son I never had. Its a deal." Pike said, giving a little half melancholy look sideways at Winona as he did so. "Well kids, its been fun, but I have to get back out to the base, I promised to get to that party too. I'll see you both in the morning though. Bright and early?"

"Yeah not too bright and Early though. I'm sleeping in. That's my Christmas present to me."

"You know, I'm really tempted to make an off color comment about naked Vulcans and bows right now, but I'll keep it to myself. Tell Spock I said it was nice to see him though, and I'll see him in the morning too." Pike said giving Winona a little hug and after quickly glancing in Wayne's direction and seeing that he wasn't looking, a quick peck on the temple.

Jim just rolled his eyes at Pike's comment over dramatically, gave him a little wave goodbye. Then he watched the interaction between Pike and his Mom with a sigh, looking over at Wayne resentfully.

"Good night Winona."

"Good night Christopher, we'll see you in the morning. Merry Christmas."

"To you too."

"You know," Jim said as he watched Pike walk out the door. "I'm really really really really looking forward to the 27th. Really."

"Really?"

"Yes really." he said still looking at the door, and then glancing at his Mom, whom he scooped up in a big bear hug, before looking towards the door again. _"Maybe someday"_ he thought to himself. _"Maybe someday I'll be able to call him Dad and not be joking."_

Jim danced with a few girls who asked, and Spock surprised him yet again by dancing with Wendy, Sheila and his Mom. He was pretty light on his feet for a prim and proper Vulcan. Of course Jim had seen him eat at least two chocolate chip cookies at the snack table, and drink a glass of the spiked egg nog. Alcohol may have no affect on Vulcans, but Spock was half human, so he was probably a bit buzzed and feeling pretty relaxed. Jim talked his mom into being the designated driver so that he could imbibe a little in the egg nog as well, which he did for the next half hour. He still wished it could be him with Spock out on that dance floor, but with Pike in his corner, they'd get there, eventually. It would just take time.

_"Naked Vulcan's with bows....Jeez... that **would** be a good present though." _he thought, a while later, leering at the Vulcan in question standing next to him and pondering the mental imagery. "_Guess the cat really never was in the bag to begin with. I think I'm gonna start saying 'Punch it' instead of engage. Just because I can. I mean I'm every bit as cool as Pike right? Hell I beat the Kobyashi Maru, I'm awesome! Yeah, 'Punch it'. Its mine now. I'm stealing it. Time for the old man to pass it down to his son he never had."_

"You know what. I'm gonna start saying "Punch it" instead of engage." he slurred.

"Are you drunk Jim?"

"Maybe a little. How 'bout you?"

"Perhaps a bit, and, I just had a brownie."

"A whole one? Naughty naughty Vulcan you."

"No I shared with Wendy. But it was very yummy."

"Yummy? How much egg nog have you had?"

"Some."

"Some?"

"Many."

"How many?"

"Many, much. Many much cups."

"Okay, no more egg nog or chocolate for the Vulcan. We are after all in public. As much as I'd love to to have you making horny passes at me, you'll get all pissy about it later. What sobers up a Vulcan?"

"Vanilla."

"Pffft. Okay now you are just pulling my leg." he said laughing

"I am not. However, it must hasta be pure vanilla and not inimitation."

"Imitation?"

"That too."

"Wow."

"Hey, you wanna go out back and make out?" Spock asked very uncharacteristically.

"Hell yes!" The buzzed half of Jim's brain answered immediately Then he came to his senses. "No wait, wait, no. Can't do that. Okay, I'm going to be responsible and we are going to find you some vanilla. The real stuff. And you, my friend and going to focus for me, and explain to me why vanilla makes you sober. Can you do that."

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't but you are going to anyway and that's an order."

"Yes sir."

"Explain."

"Um, vanilla. It is the piperonol in pure vanilla that has a calming effect and alleviates the symptoms of inebriation."

"Piperonol is an aromatic aldehyde. How can something you smell counter the effects chocolate and alcohol have on you?"

"I do not know about the alcohol. I assumed that I was immune to its effects."

"You _are_ half human."

"Yes but my physiology is primarily Vulcan, so I had not taken my human genetics into constiderlation."

"Consideration?"

"That too."

"Well apparently you needed to."

"Okay."

"Maybe it was the combination of the many much cups and the chocolate that did it."

"That is a very logical concussion."

"Conclusion."

"Okay. You are very smart, and very cute. You are quite positive you would not like to go outside, in the dark, and find a quiet corner in which we can engage in inappropriate physical interaction?"

"Well when you put it that way it does sound appealing, but no. We can't. As much as I would really really like to. I'm being good. I'm the Captain. Captain's are sposed to be responsible. Keep explaining. Hey Wendy girl, go in the house and find me some vanilla extract, pure though, not that cheap imitation shit."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'll give you a dollar."

"What's a dollar?"

"Go..."

Wendy left and Spock attempted to remember why an aromatic substance would make him sober. Jim continued to try and concentrate.

"Piperonal has powerful aromatherapeutic qualities which appear to elevate mood and general well-being." he began. "In the early 21st century Earth's Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center in New York did a study which showed that the effects of piperonol reduced the anxiety level in patients receiving an MRI by as much as 63 percent. As you may know the Vulcan scent glands are not as developed as those of humans, though my own seem to be more acute than those of pure blood Vulcans. It is because our scent glands are not as highly developed that we find most foods bland. Anyway, um..."

"Piperonal.."

"Yes, piperonal along with other spices such as cinnamon, some Vulcan and Cardassian spices are among the few things that Vulcans can smell very strongly and our Vulcan scientists have concluded that they, especially piperonal, have a calming affect on several mood centers in the Vulcan brain."

"Which is why you are always getting vanilla and cinnamon scented candles for your meditation."

"Correct. Also one of the mood centers affected by the piperonal is the same mood center affected by the theobromine in chocolate. Theobromine not only affects the blood chemistry but the brain chemistry as well, resulting in the inebriated state. The piperonol calms the mood center affected by the theobromine, therefore alleviating some of the symptoms of inebriation."

Just then Wendy came dashing back in with a small bottle of pure vanilla extract. Jim read the label and swore, there was alcohol in it, 35 percent. That wasn't going to help. "Here" he said thrusting the bottle at Spock. "Smell this but whatever you do don't drink it!"

"Ok Wendy, now I need a vanilla scented candle, and try and find me something to eat with a lot of vanilla in it, but vanilla that's been cooked. Like a piece of vanilla cake, or some vanilla pudding or something, but it has to be made with real vanilla."

"What about ice cream?"

"I don't know, maybe, at this point I'll try anything. Find a candle first and bring it back to Spock and make him sit here in this corner and smell it. I'm gonna go find Mom." he said staggering just a bit.

"Jimmy are you guys drunk?"

"Yeah but I'm better off than him and its him we gotta worry about."

"Why?"

"Just go get the candle and stuff will ya?"

Jim found his mom and explained the situation as best as he could and told her they were going to have to leave.

"That's alright Jimmy, I want to get up extra early tomorrow and get some more baking and things done if Christopher is coming. I'm pretty worn out from cooking all day today. I'm ready to head home and head to bed. Let me just make the rounds and say goodbye to everyone. What time should I tell Wayne to come over tomorrow for dinner?"

"I really don't care Mom. I'd like to have the morning to ourselves but right now I just want to leave. Tell him whatever. He's gonna do what he wants anyway."

"Okay Jimmy, why don't you take Spock out to the Jeep. I'll be along in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mom."

Jim wandered back over to Spock who was now smelling the bottle of vanilla and a candle. Wendy came back over with some ice cream and was just spoon feeding Spock a bite when Jim walked up.

"How's it going?"

"Better, I am feeling much more level headed and in control of my.....self." he said looking up at Wendy and her friends. "Thank you for your assistance Wendy. You should consider nursing as a vocation."

"Well we are leaving anyway. No sense taking any chances, and we still have work to get done tonight."

"Aw, you're leaving. I wanted you to do the thing with the Piano and sing Christmas Carols with us like you always do."

"I'll tell you what Wendy girl. You and Andy come on over to the house tomorrow afternoon and we'll bang out some tunes okay."

"Its a plan Jimmy." she said hugging her older cousin and reaching down to plant a very light kiss on Spock's cheek. "I'm glad you had fun Spock. I hope you two can come home for Christmas again next year."

"Well we'll see about that. Its a pretty big galaxy, and we've got a long term mission coming up. It might be a while kiddo." Jim said ruffling her hair. "But I'll call. We'll call. Won't we Mr. Spock."

"Indeed."

Jim got their coats and they made their way out to the Jeep. Spock kept alternatively smelling either the candle or the bottle of vanilla. When the got to the jeep he put the cap on the bottle and pocketed both items and they climbed into the back to wait for Winona.

"You sure you are feeling better?"

"Yes Jim. I am still what you would call buzzed, but that may be the lingering affects from the alcohol, I am unsure. However I am quite in possession of my mental faculties once again, and in much better control of my inhibitions and desires for you. I would however very much like to, snuggle, on the ride home, if you do not mind."

"Of course I don't. In fact its frickin freezing out here and nobody can see us way out here in the dark so get over here love of my life, keeper of my flame. Keep me warm while we are waiting for Mom."

Spock slid over and wrapped himself in Jim's embrace, resting his head against his T'hy'la's chest. He loved listening to Jim's heartbeat, and found it humorous that in order to listen to his heartbeat Jim would have to rest his own head against his stomach. As he sat there listening to the familiar thrumming of Jim's heart he felt his T'hy'la's lips brush lightly against his forehead. He leaned into this welcome gesture and slipped his hands up underneath Jim's coat and shirt to caress the skin on Jim's stomach. He allowed his eyes to close and let himself slip into the complete comfort of being this close to the man he loved with all his heart.

He felt Jim's hands roaming over him. One slipped underneath his shirt to caress his back, while the other ligthtly feathered through his hair, caressed his cheek, and then unzipped his coat and stole its way inside and hugged him closer. He slid his own free arm around in back of Jim hugging the man as close to him as possible, all the while thinking about the box that he had brought back with him from his quarters on the Enterprise.

Inside it were two hand carved pendants made from materials found on his native Vulcan. They were light and dark opposites of each other. One was a deep dark reddish brown, while the other was a gleaming ivory color. The outside of each was a half moon shape, smooth and circular, while the inside was carved with intricate tendrils and designs that exactly intertwined with its opposite colored counterpart. In the center of the lighter pendant was a small round hole, while extending from the center of the the darker was flat recessed arm with a cylindrical raised piece at the end. The two pendants were meant to be fitted together and snapped into place forming one whole pendant, during the time of Pon Farr mating, which is why they were placed on a leather strap that could be extended in length, or shortened by doubling the strap for normal wear. The connecting of the two halves symbolized the coming together of two opposite halves to form one whole. They were called ni'var pendants. Ni'var was a Vulcan word which means, the duality of things, two halves that make a unity.

On Vulcan, these pendants were meant to symbolize a loving union between two mates, bonded through telepathic link and marriage. Often arranged marriages on Vulcan remained loveless, but when the bondmates did love each other, pendants such as these were made and exchanged in order to honor that loving bond. The symbolism was much the same as exchanging wedding rings in most of Earth's culture. However the ni'var pendants were worn underneath the clothing, rather than worn in public.

Most Vulcans found the concept of love to be illogical. Those that did not believed their love to be a sacred and personal thing, not to be shared with others. Thus the ni'var pendants were traditionally carved by an elder family member and very privately presented to the couple, to be exchanged at the time of Pon Farr mating, marriage, or kunon sueme, the proposal of marriage to one's T'hy'la. They were not rare, but were also not common, and were rarely discussed.

The ni'var pendants Spock possessed had been carved by the loving hands of his Mother, and polished and fitted to their leather straps by his Father. His Mother had begun working on them when she learned that Spock's bondmate T'Pring had taken Stonn as her lover. Knowing that T'Pring would eventually call off the engagement, Amanda had hoped that she could one day present the pendants to Spock and the bondmate of his choosing. Amanda also hoped that by being free to choose his own bondmate, Spock would follow in his father's footsteps and choose a bondmate whom he was not just compatible with, but with whom was in love.

Spock was saddened by the thought that his mother would never know of the love he had found, or how deeply and truly it ran. He was however, undeniably grateful to have in his possession the ni'var pendants she had made for him. Now not only could he ask Jim to marry him, feeling that he had his mother's blessing to do so, but by wearing the pendants, they would both have a piece of his mother with them for as long as they lived. He was glad to be able to share what little he had left of his mother with Jim. He felt fortunate that the small wooden box which held them, was the only thing his mother had taken from their home on Vulcan on the day of Nero's attack.

Sarek had explained when he presented the box to Spock that Amanda had known that destruction was imminent. She had not know if they would survive, or if they would ever see Spock again, but she had wanted to have the pendants with her, just in case. While climbing to the _katric_ arc, Amanda found she needed both her hands free for balance as the ground was already shaking from the disruption of the Narada's drill. She had entrusted the box with Serek who had sealed it protectively in the inner pocket of his robes, where it had remained until he discovered it days later. It was several months before he himself was able to part with the box and present it to his son.

"What are you thinking about?" he heard Jim softly question, and felt Jim placing feathery kisses on his forehead as he asked. "You seem so far away."

"I am thinking about your Christmas gift T'hy'la, and how much I am looking forward to giving it to you tonight?" he said truthfully as he tilted his head back to rest it on Jim's shoulder so that he could gaze into Jim's crystal blue eyes.

"Tonight huh? Not going to wait until morning?"

"No. This gift is very personal, and very private. It is something my mother made for me. For us, before she even knew of you. I will of course not object to the sharing or showing of this gift to others with whom we are closest at a later date. For example I look forward to showing Winona tomorrow, however I do not wish to share the presentation of this gift with anyone but you my love."

"Wow, something your mother made huh? And you are sharing that with me? I feel, very very honored Spock. You know, coincidently, I also have a gift for you that I intend to give to you tonight. For the very same reasons."

They smiled at each other and Spock sat up so that they could press their foreheads together. Once again a spark of brilliant light erupted within both of their minds. Jim pulled back and brought his hand to Spock's face caressing it as he looked deeply into Spock's eyes. "I love you so much," he said as he brought their lips together for the first time.

Spock's lips were soft, yet firm at the same time and the light contact sent tingles racing through Jim's body. He increased the pressure as he snaked his fingers into the hair on the back of Spock's head bringing him in closer. Spock reciprocated in kind, and he felt Spocks hot fingers on the back of his neck and against the bare skin of his back at the same time, he'd forgotten that Spock's other hand was up under his coat and shirt, just as he'd forgotten that his own was under Spock's. Now that he remembered he enjoyed the feel of the hot skin beneath those fingers as he moved his mouth against his soon to be lover's. He opened his mouth invitingly and reached out his tongue to gently urge Spock to do the same and invite him in. When their tongues touched for the first time it was like a thousand rockets exploding inside his head all at once.

He saw sparks and blinding light behind his eyes and was overcome with sensation. He found that he wasn't sure where he was. He no longer felt the Jeep seat beneath him yet he did. He felt every sensation he was experiencing, yet he also felt every sensation Spock was experiencing at the same time. How was that even possible? Yet as he asked the question he heard the answer echo through his own head, that is was because of their compatibility, and their telepathic communication through the intimate touch they were sharing. He heard Spock wonder if it were possible that they were already bonded somehow, but brush it off in order to further explore the kiss they were finally enjoying.

As Jim moved his mouth against Spock's once more and allowed their tongues to rub together intimately he was flooded with a whole new wave of sensation even more intense than the first. In his mind he saw swirling colors that he inherently knew to be the embodiment of he and Spock's essences. Coincidentally those colors were brilliant blue and gold. Each swirled and danced and flowed emitting a thousand points of brilliant light, then a hundred thousand, as if they were made from particles of light themselves, swimming and dancing inside iridescent and undefinable containers of liquid. As the kiss intensified in depth and speed and their tongues began a sweeping dance, the swirling masses of color and light shot tendrils outward towards each other. When the tendrils touched and began to intertwine Jim felt as if he'd suddenly been shot out of a cannon. The rush was more intense than free falling towards the Narada's platform in the Vulcan atmosphere had been.

His arousal intensified to painful proportions as did Spock's and each could feel both their own arousal as well as the arousal of his partner. Jim suddenly had no control over his hands, nor did Spock. Roaming hands, hot hands, cool hands, were suddenly everywhere, mapping skin and fighting bulky clothing. Jim rediscovered that feeling of weightlessness and no longer knew who was touching whom because he felt it all, all at once. Somehow they must have moved to a lying position, though Jim had no idea who was on top or who was on bottom, but he did feel their hips and jeans clad erections grinding rhythmically into one another. His whole body began to shudder and shake with desire and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The kisses became desperate, hard, bruising, their teeth were clashing and they were both eliciting frantic moans and whimpers. Suddenly he felt Spock's hot wet mouth licking and sucking its way down his neck and his own mouth found the Vulcan's sensitive earlobe. He nibbled frantically and his partner let out a gasping cry of ecstasy. The noise was enough to bring Jim to his senses and snap back to the real world. He realized the they had fogged up the windows and the rocking of the Jeep would be an unmistakable sign of what was going on inside to anyone happening to pass by.

He released Spock with lightning speed muttering a slew of expletives as he sat straight up panting as if he'd just run a marathon. The both slid as far away from each other in the back seat as was physically possible, both still shaking and out of breath.

"Oh Jeezus!" Jim exclaimed again unable to find coherent thought. He hazarded a look towards Spock who's eyes had gone black with desire. He had plastered his back against the door of the jeep and was shaking uncontrollably. He licked his swollen lips and swallowed hard, returning Jim's lustful gaze. "Jeezus Spock... what the fuck just happened" Jim managed to stammer through shaky breaths.

"I am unsure Jim. I have never experienced anything like it. I was not aware that simply kissing you could spark such intense arousal or facilitate a mental link between us with such intensity and ferocity without actually melding our minds together. I find I am still unable to control myself." Spock answered panting and licking his lips with desire once again, his hands gripped to both the back seat and the passenger seat in front of him so hard that his knuckles were gleaming white.

"You and me both." Jim admitted, having to literally sit on his hands and hang on to the Jeeps seat in order to keep from flying back across it at Spock. "Shit!"

"Indeed."

"Fuck!"

As Jim continued to focus on trying to deal with his own very painful errction, Spock continued to shudder uncontrollably. Jim heard a gutteral growl emit from his partner's throat and then a slew of explatives, in Vulcan, Klingon, Romulan, Andorian, and Cardassian. A few Earth words snuck their way in as well, before Spock exited the vehicle and slammed the door. Jim let Spock have a few moments to himself and watched out the window and his partner first doubled over with his hands resting against the front of the Jeep, his panting breaths rising in steam filled clouds into the cold night air. When Spock turned around and walked towards the back of the Jeep and then slumped against the rear fender, resting against it with his own back Jim couldn't stand it anymore. He had calmed down considerably himself in those few moments and was wondering where the hell his Mother was and wishing they could just leave and get the fuck home.

He saw Spock take the candle out of his pocket and begin smelling it again just as he slid over to exit through the door Spock had slammed.

"You okay."

"I am better." Spock said still breathing heavily, but in a much more controlled fashion. "Please, do not come any closer T'hy'la, and I must also request that you try to refrain from touching me as much as possible until we can be alone."

"Ditto, but its going to be hard."

"Extremely." Spock said with a genuine smile as he looked up at Jim through his lashes.

"You're gonna have to not look at me like that too, you sexy beast you." Jim teased. "God, if kissing is like that, can you imagine what sex will be like?"

"I cannot. And I believe it would be unwise to dwell on such a thought at this time, however I do find that I have achieved adequate sobriety."

"Oh yeah, the alcohol buzz is definitely gone. What replaced it, however, is not going to go away anytime soon." Jim said shifting things around in his Jeans a bit, trying to alleviate the discomfort.

"No it is not." Spock agreed, also shifting uncomfortably in his own now too tight jeans.

"Come on Mom! Where the hell are you? Its time to go home!" Jim said to the night air as he rested his own back against the Jeep and tipped his head back to look at the field of stars above them.

"They are indeed beautiful from this vantage point are they not?" Spock observed as he mirrored Jim's stance.

"They are, but not as beautiful as that swirling colored light show that was going on in my head back there." He said pointing a thumb to the back seat.

"That was truly amazing." Spock agreed, forgetting his earlier words as he reached out gently to touch kiss the hand at Jim's side.

Jim absent mindedly returned the touch and found that the slight tingle they usually felt at the light touching of their forefingers had somehow been amplified by a thousand percent. His whole body tingled at the contact. He was still quite aroused and that arousal immediately took hold with the contact causing him to physically hold himself back from grabbing his Vulcan back into his arms and kissing him again. Spock must have had a similar reaction because he backed away from Jim with a wide-eyed stare.

"I believe it would be best if I ride home in the front seat of the Jeep beside your mother."

"I believe that you are correct. This kissing thing is going to be hard. If I can't just casually reach out and kiss you without causing all this, whatever this is, its gonna suck. I like kissing. I like kissing hello and kissing good bye and kissing for no reason. We aren't going to be able to do that if its like this every time."

"Hopefully we will learn to control it. It may take time. I now more than ever have a suspicion that you and I may have already become inadvertently bonded somehow. I cannot otherwise explain the level of telepathy we have achieved through casual physical contact without engaging in an actual mind meld."

''So if we are what does that mean, and how would it have happened."

"My only theory is that because my link was severed with T'Pring when Vulcan was destroyed, I was able to bond with you through inadvertent transference during our physical altercation on the bridge shortly thereafter, because I was extremely emotionally compromised and flooded with a loss and grief that I could not control at the same time. It would explain why I was so relieved to see that you were unharmed when you beamed back aboard the ship from Delta Vega."

"I thought there had to be some sort of ceremony for bonding, and then a different one for marriage. Or am I getting it confused with something else?"

"No you are not. Normally there is a formal ceremony for both severing and establishing the bond link and for marriage. However, I have heard that it is possible to inadvertently establish a link with one whom you are competing with during kali-fee.

I do not know how it would become known that this would be possible as kali-fee is a fight to the death, but there are legends. Because you are suffering from pon farr, or are in heat at the time you engage in kali-fee you give in to you primitive ancestral urges and emotions and must take another's life if you are to survive.

Though Vulcans are aware that during battle lives must be lost, in normal circumstances we hold highly to the belief that sentient life is sacred. Kali-fee is a battle, but could be construed as an unnecessary and outdated one. However the taking of another life seems to be the only thing other than intense meditation that will quell the plak tow that comes with pon farr, without engaging in mating with ones bondmate. The link could be inadvertently established if neither party engaging in the right of kali-fee were already linked simply because of the savagery and plethora of emotions present.

The circumstances between us on the bridge were similar to that of the right of kali-fee. Though I was not undergoing pon farr at the time. I was excessively emotionally compromised. I was also not only willing, but was attempting to take your life at that moment, because I was completely out of control, having been overcome by my grief and anger. It is possible that the transference occurred at that moment. I have been told that I only ceased my actions because my father called out to me. I do not remember him calling my name. I had been under the impression that it was you who had called out to me and pleaded with me to stop. I was sure that I heard you say that I was going to kill you if I didn't stop. That is what made me let go of your throat. However when I told this to Nyota she pointed out that you could not possibly have said anything as I was crushing your windpipe at the time. I assumed I had hallucinated it."

"No, I don't think so, I did say that. Just not out loud. In my head I was screaming 'Spock stop, you're gonna kill me if you don't stop' I think I threw a please in there too. I don't really remember."

"Curious, I am convinced that I then did hear you telepathically."

"So does that mean we are bonded?"

"Perhaps, I will conduct some tests at a later date."

"Well what does that mean? For us I mean?"

"Normally we would have the choice of severing the link if it were unwanted. However, am I correct in assuming that it is indeed wanted? The bonded link is a precursor to engagement and marriage Jim."

"Yes it is wanted. Very much so. So then we would forgo the bonding ceremony all together?"

"It would not be necessary, so yes. We could still undergo the actual ceremony, but I would see no need in it."

"So would that mean we are already engaged or...."

"No, there has been no kunon sueme, or proposal of marriage. We will not be engaged until one or the other of us asks, and the other agrees. However, if we are to stay bonded, that must occur and marriage would be eventual."

"Is there a time limit? Between the bonding and when you have to get married?" Jim said not asking another thing about the engagement since he knew that the asking would be happening in just a few hours time.

"No. Vulcans are traditionally bonded at age seven and do not enter marriage until their mid thirties, at the time of fourth Pon Farr."

"So technically we could wait on the whole marriage thing until your fourth Pon Farr if we wanted to?"

"Yes."

"What if we don't want to?"

"Then we marry whenever it is that we choose to."

"Okay, good to know. Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you , and here comes Mom. Get in the Jeep so we can go home."

" I love you too. You are in a hurry to get home are you?"

"Mhmm. For many reasons. Come on Mom we're freezing out here." Jim yelled to his mother.

"Sorry boys... Wayne..." she said. Which was explanation enough for what had taken her so long. When she got in the Jeep and noticed that one of them was in the front and one was in the back she gave them a quizzical look?

"You two okay?"

"Yes." / "We are fine."

"You didn't get into another argument did you?"

"No." / "We did not."

"Then what gives with the front seat back seat thing. I expected to find you making out in the back seat to be honest. The silence that met her was deafening. She expected to hear crickets chirping. Both of them looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden and refused to meet her glances.

"You think you could just maybe drive faster or something?"

Winona laughed before she continued. "So, what are you in such a big hurry for Jimmy? Things get out of hand while you were waiting for me? Does that mean you two have finally kissed?"

She was greeted with more unnatural silence and awkwardness.

"Wow, okay. Well do me a favor Jimmy. Make sure you turn on those soundproofing algorithms tonight huh?"

"What? How do you... I mean.....I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Oh sure you do. The soundproofing algorithms that you installed into the environmental controls in the guest room when you were 19, so that you could sneak girls into the house and I wouldn't hear what was going on."

"Oh....well, I.... how did you know?"

"If you don't want your mother to find things like that out, clean up after yourself."

"Oops?"

"Just turn them on."

"Yes Mother."

They turned into the driveway and Jim stated he was going to the barn to get the chores done. Winona bid them both good night as she was going straight to bed, and Spock went in to find a bow and ribbon for his engagement present to his T'hy'la.

Jim came back in a little while later and notice that Spock had already changed into his pajamas and brought all of Winona's books out of their hiding places. They were now sitting on the bed waiting to be placed on shelves. Jim voiced his approval handed Spock the boxes he'd brought in for the knick knacks and went to change into his own pajamas.

When he got back they quietly stole into the living room, each carrying an arm full of books. There were four built in shelving units in the living room. One on either side of the window on the far side of the living room, and one on either side of the arched entry way leading out to the foyer. They dropped the books onto the couch and made quick work of packing up all the knick knacks. Then they labeled the boxes and taped them shut. Jim had made sure they had all the necessary supplies when they were shopping for stocking stuffers that morning.

After the knick knack boxes were placed into the closet in the guest room they brought out the rest of the books and started organizing and arranging them on the shelves. This took a while as Spock was bing completely anal about the groupings and alphabetizing, as well as making sure that the sizes of the books on the shelves complimented each other. After a while Jim just left Spock to it and went into the bedroom, turned on the sound proofing algorithms, found the lube he'd bought and stashed in one of the bags full of stocking stuffers and stashed it in the nightstand drawer instead. Then he took all of the stocking stuffer goodies out to the living room and filled all the stockings. He found that they'd bought so much extra stuff that he had enough to fill one more, so he got into one of the boxes of Christmas decorations in the hall closet and made an impromptu stocking for Pike.

They had also picked up a doggy stocking for Zoe, that they'd seen at the grocery store they had stopped at on the way to the party. They'd noticed the store was still open and Winona just had to get canned cranberry jelly for Pike, so while she was busy chatting with a friend, he and Spock had covertly picked up a few things for Zoe and hid them in the back of the Jeep. Jim slipped his boots on and ran out and grabbed everything. Then he hung Zoe's doggy stocking beside the others on the mantle. He put the bag of dog food and other things they'd bought for Zoe way back in the back of the tree where they couldn't be seen easily.

By the time he was done with all of his Santa work, so was Spock. They looked around and surveyed the shelves and were quite happy with their accomplishment.

"She's gonna love it." Jim whispered. "You did a fantastic job love. We'll have to call Sam tomorrow and show him on the portable vid screen. There's just one problem."

"What is that T'hy'la?"

"She's gonna be up way before we are. She's all nervous about Chris being here. I don't want her to see any of this without us. I want to see her reaction."

"As do I. How do we keep her out of the living room until we awaken?"

"Well I was thinking we get a couple blankets, and hang them up over the entrance to the living room so she can't see in. Then we criss cross caution tape over the whole thing and top it off with a keep out sign."

"Where are you going to get caution tape and a keep out sign?"

"I swiped some, and a sign from the shipyard yesterday."

"I see."

They finished with the plan, making sure it was impossible to see into the living room without tearing the whole mess down, they stood back to admire that handy work as well.

"It looks like two sixth graders tried to build a tent house in a hurricane." Jim said scratching his head.

"Yes it does, however I believe the, barricade, will serve its purpose."

"Uh huh, ugliest wrapping paper I've ever seen though. Speaking of wrapping paper, he said reaching out to grab his T'hy'la's hand and lead him towards the bedroom. "I have a gift for you."

"As do I have a gift for you T'hy'la." Spock said smiling.

Jim grabbed his box from its hiding place as Spock did the same, then Jim made sure that both the door to the room and the outside door from the bathroom to the hallway were locked, turned down the lights, put on some romantic music, and then cannonballed onto the bed next to Spock.

"Okay, so, how do we do this." Jim said suddenly becoming very nervous.

"Perhaps we should first exchange boxes, I will need to explain mine when you open it."

"So will I." They made the exchange and then Jim continued. "Okay you have to open yours first though. Your Mom made whatever is in here, which makes it exceptionally special and I want to open it last."

"As you wish Jim." Spock said as he took the cover off of the box Jim had given him. He was quite delighted with what he found there. Jim explained that he had commissioned Terry to make them, and explained all of the symbolism of the knots and the markings on the beads, as well as the braiding of the straps. Then he explained that they magnets could be fused together permanently, but that in the event of an emergency the specially enhanced material Terry had used could be cut off with specialized tools.

"The point is, he said taking Spock's hands in his, I wanted us to both have something, that represented each one of us, and our love for each other, and our commitment. The fact that they can be permanent, means that no one can take that symbol away from us, and as long as we are wearing them, we have a piece of each other next to us at all times. I couldn't exactly buy you a diamond engagement ring, so I designed something that would mean the same thing as an engagement ring, but could be worn inconspicuously by both of us. No one is going to see them around our ankles. No one that shouldn't anyway."

"Spock was beaming. Jim had no idea how perfectly his gift fit with the one Spock intended to give him. Tears of joy welled in his eyes as Jim spoke and he let feelings of love and devotion and acceptance for everything Jim was saying flow through the connection of their touch. When Jim finished Spock let the tears fall, reached out to cup Jim's face whispered to him that his gift was perfect and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. There was an instant spark of connection causing both to catch their breath, but they kept the kiss light and were able to pull apart.

"Hey we did it!" Jim exclaimed as they pulled apart. "It was hard to pull away, but we did it. That means there's hope for casual kissing."

"Indeed." Spock smiled. They took turns fastening the anklets around each other's ankles, then Jim grabbed the paper clip he'd made sure was in the box earlier and straightened it. He looked at Spock nervously, his heart racing.

"Before I do this, I want to make sure you are okay with it. Once I fuse the magnets they are on there permanently. For all intents and purposes."

"I am sure T'hy'la."

"You sure you're sure? You understand why I want them to be permanent, and what it means to me?"

"I do love. Fuse them."

Jim reached down and found the recessed button on the magnet of Spock's anklet and pressed it in with the paper clip. They heard a whooshing buzz and a snap and watched as the two pieces of metal became one large piece with no trace of a seem.

"Did it hurt?"

"No. Despite the noise I felt nothing." Spock took the paper clip from Jim and reached down to fuse the magnets together on Jim's anklet. Once it was finished they sat gazing into each others eyes for a moment, both wondering how it was possible to be this happy.

"Now it is your turn T'hy'la." Spock said finally, encouraging Jim to open his own present.

Jim nodded and opened the lid to the beautifully polished dark wooden box. On the red velvet lining inside he found the pendants and admired them with awe.

"Your mother made these? She carved them?"

"Yes, she had to have been taught the craft by my father's mother when she first moved to Vulcan. They are expertly carved and much resemble the ni'var pendants she and my father wore, which were carved for them by my paternal grandmother."

"Ni'var?"

Spock explained the meaning of the name, which made kirk smile widely since the symbolism was so close in nature to that of his own gift for Spock. Then Spock went on to explain exactly what the pendants represented and that they were to be connected at the time of Pon Farr Mating so that the wearers could not be separated mentally, emotionally, or physically during the mating. He showed Jim how long the leather straps extending when the doubled lengths were pulled all the way out. At full extension each pendant hung about two feet in length, so when combined there would be four feet of movement allowed between the wearers. It seemed like a lot until they thought about what they would be doing while wearing them.

"We'll have to practice that before you enter into your next Pon Farr."

"Agreed. Copulation during Pon Farr can be extremely intense physically, severe injuries have been known to occur."

"So is there a tradition as to who wears which pendant?"

"Not specifically, it is usually the choice of the wearers as to their preference. Do you have a suggestion?"

"Yes I do. My suggestion is that the lighter one symbolizes me, since I have fairer hair and eyes and my represented color during our mind bond thing earlier was gold, which is closer to ivory. Then obviously the darker one symbolizes you, for the same reasons."

"That is logical. So you would wear the lighter pendant, while I would wear the darker."

"Nope." Jim said picking up the lighter pendant and slipping it over his T'hy'la's head and then adjusting the length back to its shortest setting. "You would wear the lighter pendant, so that you could keep me close to you, always." Spock nearly teared up again as he reached down to run his finger over the pendant that was now hanging over his chest.

He picked up the darker pendant and mirrored Jim's earlier action. "And you will wear the darker one, so that you will always have me close to you as well."

"Yep, but I get the better of the deal," Jim said tearing up himself. "because I'm human, so I get to keep you next to my heart." he finished, letting his tears fall where they may and pulling his love into his arms for an embrace and another chaste kiss. It took them longer to pull apart this time, but there were still things left unsaid, so they made themselves let go.

"Spock, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life"

"I am also very surprised at the depth of our love in so short a time T'hy'la. I was unaware that it was possible to forge such a full connection with someone, mind body and spirit. I cannot wait to experience even more of that connection with you, and have no other greater desire than to spend the rest of....our lives together...with you." Spock was careful not to say his life, for he too knew that he would most likely outlive Jim, a thought that saddened him greatly.

He would endeavor to ensure that every moment he had with Jim until that time, would be a moment that he cherished, so that he could remember them and have them to keep him company after his love was gone. If he were very lucky, they would find a way to extend the human life span before then, or he would die honorably in battle, though he did not desire to leave Jim alone either. Mortality was an ominous thing.

Jim could feel through their connection what Spock was contemplating, and let him know that he too had come to the same conclusions, and would not waste any of their precious time together. They kissed again briefly before Jim spoke.

"Spock love, marry me?" his proposal was simple, but said everything.

"I would be honored T'hy'la, and would most appreciate it if you would also accept my proposal and agree to marry me."

"Yes love, yes..." he said as he swooped in to capture the lips of the man that had just made him so happy with his own.

Their kisses soon became just as intense and frantic as they had earlier in the jeep. They fell onto the bed and onto each other in a tangle of arms and legs. The blinding light and swirls of color grew to overwhelming proportions and the swirling tendrils reached out towards each other touching and blending to become a giant mass of blue and gold swirling flecks of radiant light points. Like masses of glitter and tiny shards of colored crystal floating in a giant liquid orb. Millions of sparkling light points now swirled and exploded and joined and danced, as kisses and hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

Nipping, sucking, licking, biting, tongues battling each other for domination, while searching hands roamed and removed the cumbersome clothing they fought against in order to find access to smooth delicious skin. Soon their naked bodies entwined and their slick erections rubbed against one another. They both moaned in ecstasy and finally broke the connection between their lips and they thrust their groins together frantically to increase the exhilarating friction.

"Love you...." Jim panted and he buried his mouth in Spock's neck kissing all the way down to the base where he stopped to suck and lick and nibble and bite at the spot where Spock's neck met his shoulder. Then he reached between them to take both of their erections in his hand and pump them as they grinded together.

This made Spock shudder with pleasure whimper with desire as he managed return the verbal sentiment of love before finding Jim's earlobe to suck and bite with fervor. He reached down and firmly grasped the cheeks of Jim's ass using his hold as leverage to increase the friction as thrust himself into his lover's hand and against Jim's large erection.

Suddenly Jim stopped sucking on Spock's neck, noting that he had left several large green bruises there. He let go of their erections and rolled Spock onto his back and hovered over him briefly. He kissed Spock's mouth and then forces himself to release it then kissed down his neck and throat, kissing his way down Spock's chest until he found his right nipple. He stopped to suck and bite and swirl his tongue over the rock hard nipple eliciting pleasurable sounds and purrs from his Vulcan as he did so. He leered lasciviously up at his partner as he kissed his way over to Spock's left nipple and repeated the actions then he continued downward, exploring his partner's body with his mouth.

Finally he reached the object of his desire, wet with precum and jutting out proudly from his lover's body. Spock raised up on his elbows and then propped him self up on pillows so he could watch his lover pleasure him. Jim kissed his way down one side of the shaft, licked his way around Spocks scrotum, buring his face in it and taking care to pay specific attention to each one of Spock's balls, rolling them around with his tongue and gently taking each one into his mouth before kissing all the way up the other side of Spock's incredible hard shaft. All the while Spock was throwing his head back, too consumed by sensation and passion to watch. His hands were clutching the blankets as if he were holding on to them for dear life and the moans and noises he was letting escape through his lips were driving Jim wild with desire.

Jim took the shaft in his hand used the precum at the head of Spock's penis to lube up his hand as he began stroking. He pushed his thumb against the sensitive spot at the base of the head and felt Spock arch and buck into him. Then he lowered his mouth again and began licking the head of Spock's dick, swirling his tongue around it and dipping it into the opening, then wrapped his mouth around the head and engulfed it taking it in as far as he could without gagging himself. He began sucking and and moving his jaws up and down taking the shaft farther into his mouth each time he went down. He stroked the shaft with one hand as he sucked rhythmically and increased his speed, then with his free hand he began to play with Spock's ball sack, gently squeezing and rolling each testicle. The combined actions were too much for Spock. He uttered a series of expletives that sounded like Jeezus fucking Christ to Jim, which nearly made him choke on the penis in his mouth because he started laughing. He quickly regained his composure and momentum. He felt frantic fingers entwine themselves into his hair pulling on it and fingernails dig into one of his shoulders. Then he heard Spock exclaim that he was going to cum.

Hot liquid shot into Jim's mouth. He swallowed and sucked until all of it was gone and the member became limp in his mouth. Then he kissed his way back up to Spock's mouth where he collapsed against his lover. He was nearly as sated as Spock though he had not yet cum himself. Because of their connection Jim had felt everything that Spock had felt, though not as intensely as when their mouths and tongues were connected.

He felt himself being rolled onto his back and felt Spock kissing his way down his body. He stopped him and reached down to tilt Spock's head so that he could look into his eyes.

"Spock hon, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to." Spock assured, his eyes blackened with desire. "I want to very badly Jim. Please."

Jim nodded and let Spock continue. He knew that it wouldn't take long. Experiencing everything Spock had through their connection had nearly brought Jim to his own climax. All it took were a few moments of Spock sucking and stroking his dick and fingering his balls before Jim came. Once he too was limp he yanked his fiance up level with him so that he could kiss him and they could taste each other and themselves in the kiss. Now that they were sated and their arousals satisfied they found that they could kiss comfortably. They still experienced a strong mental connective bond but instead of an overwhelming roar of desire, it had quieted to a pleasant buzz and humming filled with love and appreciation and satisfaction.

They murmured comments of love to one another over and over as they kissed and touched and explored each others bodies with their hands and mouths, taking time to memorize each line and muscle, each freckle and mole or mark. Asking each other where this scar or the other had come from. Not an inch of skin on either of their bodies was neglected. By the time they were done they were both exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally.

Jim told Spock sleepily as they lay in each other's arms that he had been hoping to go another round and teased that he'd also hoped to get the bottle of lube into the action this time. Maybe tap that fine ass of his, but that he was too damn tired and to damn happy and too damn everything so round two would have to wait until the next day.

"Mmmm, I am quite satisfied with our activities T'hy'la and although I have a desire to go 'a second round' I also find that I am too tired. Our mental connection has proved to be more exhausting than I anticipated. We may find in the future that we need to work at blocking it."

"Hmm, we'll see. Its tiring, but mind blowing. The sex wouldn't be as good without it. Don't get me wrong, it would still be amazing. You're amazing. I'm just saying, let's not put the cart before the horse. We'll figure it out. We just need to build up more stamina."

Jim wrapped himself as closely as he could into his lovers arms and gave him one last, long, passionate kiss.

"Goodnight my angel," Jim whispered into Spock's ear, "thank you for making this the best Christmas eve I could have ever had. I love you."

"And I love you my adun, my life partner, my soul mate, more than you shall ever know. Merry Chrismas T'hy'la, and goodnight." Spock whispered back, and they drifted to sleep in each others arms.


	8. Christmas in Iowa

**Author's Note: **I'll make it quick because I just want to get this uploaded.

Again – sorry for the wait. School started yesterday for my youngest, and starts this morning for me so its been a hectic week with not a lot of time to write.

Unfortunately that is going to become the norm from here on out. I will do my best, but School and the kids have to come first and I won't have a lot of free time. Be patient with me. :)

Much Thanks, Love, and Appreciation go out to all of those who continue to review. I wish I had time to mention and respond to you each individually. Just know that your words sincerely mean a lot to me.

Okay – I have to go finish up my end of shift reports and then go get ready for class.

Have a great week everyone and I'll try to get through the next chapter as soon as I can.

T'Pinto

___________________________________________________________________________________

MOII

Chapter 8

Merry Christmas.

Feathery kisses woke Jim while the winter morning sky was still wrapped in a dark blanket scattered with twinkling lights, not unlike the twinkling lights that were probably dancing on the Christmas tree behind a different cacophony of blankets and caution tape in the living room.

"Mmmm, timesit?" came his sleep reply to the most gentle and welcome assault on his skin from the soft moist mouth of his fiancée.

The kisses on his chest, neck and jawline halted, but the light airy touches, that called goosebumps to the surface of his skin and tickled in a very inviting way, did not. Spock brought his head up even with Jim's so that he could look deeply into his eyes when he spoke.

"It is a quarter to six T'hy'la, Merry Christmas." he said with the most beautiful smile Jim thought he had ever seen. It was still dark outside but faint light spilled in through the curtains, emanating from floodlight in the barnyard. Though the light was dim it was enough to illuminate and highlight all of the lines a features of the cherished face before him, and Spock's smile seemed to shine brighter than the mid-day sun on a summer's day. Perhaps that was because he didn't just see the smile, but felt it sink into his pours and warm his entire body from the inside out as well.

"Yes it is. A very Merry one, and the first day of the rest of our lives together love."

Jim radiantly smiled back at the man of his dreams, who only days before had been just his friend and First Officer. He hooked his hand behind the other man's neck and eased his head down towards his own, slowly, savoring the moment, letting the anticipation of the kiss build. As he looked into the dark eyes, whose gaze was locked on his, it seemed as though he could see into Spock's very soul, and then beyond that, into eternity.

His breath hitched as their eyes locked and their naked bodies intertwined. His already stiffening member became rock hard as Spock's slick long engorged shaft collided with his own with delicious sensitivity. Spock rolled Jim onto his back and straddled his hips increasing the friction, slowly, and gently and licked his luscious lips invitingly. Jim could wait no longer. He thrust his groin upwards into his lover as he pulled Spock's head all the way down towards his with one quick motion, capturing those luscious lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet and tender yet full of desire, and seemed to last for eternity. The feeling of weightlessness Jim had experienced last night, both in the jeep and in the bed that gently rocked beneath them returned. As Spock's lips moved against his own Jim increased the pressure and frequency of both the kiss and the rocking of their hips together. Both of their erections became slick with precum adding lubrication to the already tantalizing friction between them.

Spock's tongue jutted out suddenly demanding entrance into Jim's mouth. Jim immediately complied and thrust his own tongue into the hot velvety mouth of his T'hy'la. Over and over their tongues clashed and danced and fought for domination. Their bodies quickly heated and became moist with sweat as they swayed and heaved and bucked rhythmically together with increasing speed, force and urgency.

Their minds touched again as soon as their tongues had. The glittery tendrils of light reaching out for each other mimicking the actions of the fingers on their hands. The glittery shards of light seemed to fuse together, now resembling something more like neon cords twisting and wrapping and looping and bending until they became one enormous blue gold color surrounded and engulfed in ambient white brilliance.

Jim had rolled Spock onto his back in an attempt to change position and increase sensation but was immediately slammed back onto the bed by his stronger partner. A low guttural growl of desire escaped from Spock's throat and echoed through Jim's mind.

"_Okay, I got it, you are in charge. I'm yours. Anything you want, whatever you want, its yours. What can I do for you?" _he experimentally projected outward with his thoughts. He wasn't sure Spock could hear his words, but he knew the feeling would transfer.

He immediately heard thoughts echo through his own head. _"You need not do anything more for me T'hy'la, than you are already doing. Though I wish very much to make love to you, I fear I would not last long enough to make it pleasurable for you. Our mental connection, you have no idea how erotic and satisfying it is for me. It is very exciting and I am finding it increasingly difficult to stave off my impending climax, which is why I desire to remain in control."_

_"You are already making love to me Spock. You don't have to be inside me, to make love to me, and the pleasure I'm experiencing is more than enough. I feel everything with twice the intensity because our connection seems to increase my sensitivity to touch, as well as allow me to feel not only what I'm feeling, but also what you are feeling . I get so lost in you, that I can barely perceive my surroundings. That alone is more incredible that I could have ever imagined. Its overwhelming, amazing, indescribable. What we have, what we are sharing right now, takes sexual gratification to a whole new level that I never knew existed." _he projected. Audibly moaning with pleasure into his lover's ear for added emphasis.

He felt Spock rise up onto his elbows in order to increase the pressure between them and they continued thrust themselves into each other, the waves of pleasure mimicking the motion as they went. Jim repositioned his legs so that Spock was no longer straddling him and wrapped his legs around Spock's back, pulling the man even more forcefully down into him. He locked eyes with dark black pools filled with passion and pleasure that hovered above him. Spock's increased, moans, and grunts and sighs echoed in his own ears and he felt himself on the verge of climax.

"Cum for me Spock, please, I want to feel your hot wet juices all over me. Please, oh god, please." Jim moaned in ecstasy as Spock swooped down to reclaim his mouth and re-establish the electric light show that always materialized behind their eyes when their tongues touched. As the sparks flew within their minds they both reached their climax simultaneously. Hot spurts of sticky seamen coated their chests and stomachs. They rocked together and enjoyed long, passionate seductive kisses for some time after they were both spent and limp. Then the collapsed, breathing heavily in each other's arms.

"God I love you." Jim panted. "There is no way I could possibly love you any more than I do right at this very moment."

"Yet as love grows over time, you may indeed find yourself echoing that same statement years from now T'hy'la"

"From your lips to God's ear love."

"I love you Jim. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Simply for being you, and for making me happier than I ever dreamed possible. For agreeing to marry me." he said, fingering the pendant that lay rising and falling along with Jim's chest.

Jim smiled widely remembering their mutual proposal from the night before. "So what are you going to tell Sarek? Obviously Mom is happy for us and will be thrilled to find out we are engaged, but what about your father? How is he going to react?"

"He may be a bit disappointed, only because the Vulcan race is trying to rebuild itself, and I will obviously not be contributing to the re-population efforts by marrying you. However, my participation will not be as crucial, since I am only half Vulcan. Ultimately his main concern will be my happiness. He is quite fond of you. I believe he will be very accepting of our union."

"Good. Fond of me huh? I couldn't tell. Aside from a few brief conversations, he doesn't say much when I'm around him."

"That is his way. However he has on several occasions praised your ability to command and finds your somewhat illogical way of dealing with certain situations to be, daring and courageous, and as always, fruitful. He has admitted that you seem to have a unique perspective, which he finds unparalleled and unprecedented. Which is his way of expressing admiration."

"Wow, I feel honored. As far as the re-population efforts. Its my understanding, from talking to you, ...the other you, ...Selek, I guess, whatever, that there are many individuals who have been unable to find compatible mates. He says they will do what they can to aid in Pon Farr for the males, but with the females they have begun to undergo in vitro fertilization with those who are willing to serve as surrogates, or raise the children themselves with aid from the colony. Couldn't you just donate sperm or something?"

"Indeed. A logical course of action. Provided of course my sperm can be used to impregnate a full blood Vulcan female. I do not know if this is possible or not. I have never had reason to undergo testing."

Jim laid there in Spock's arms sleepily contemplating things for a while. He knew that they needed to get up and shower. They were both covered in sweat and seamen, but he was exhausted from their love, making. They were definitely going to have to build up some stamina if they were going to continue with the whole mind/body connection thing, or, as Spock had suggested, learn to block the connection, which he had no desire to do. As he mulled things over he found himself thinking about something he'd never contemplated before.

"Spock?"

"Yes love?"

"If your sperm is viable, and they used a surrogate, do you think.... I mean would it be possible.... "

"Possible to what Jim?"

"Would the counsel allow us to be part of the child's life? You know, like, have visitation and what not. Help raise it? When we could I mean. We won't have a lot of free time... I'm just saying..."

"T'hy'la, are you expressing a desire to have a child with me?"

"Well obviously I can't exactly contribute to the gene pool. We couldn't both be the biological father, and honestly its not something I've ever thought about it before. Didn't see myself as being the father type, but the idea of there being a little you running around on New Vulcan...

I would want to be part of that child's life, yes, in whatever capacity our jobs would allow. If there was a part of you, boy or girl, out there, I don't think I could just let he or she go, and let some stranger raise them. So yes I guess that's what I am saying. I do want to have a child with you, if that's possible. At least help you to raise that child. I'd really like to be able to hear him or her call me Dad, and bring them home here to Iowa for Christmas with grandma. You know?"

"I believe I would also like that very much T'hy'la. It is something we will have to give much consideration to, and endeavor to look into in the future. Perhaps after we are married."

"Oh so you want to get married first huh?" Jim said with a wink.

"I would prefer it, yes. I would not want our child to be a bastard." Spock teased back.

"Ha ha."

"I simply think that a decision like this is something we must wait to make. Until we know when and where our obligations aboard the Enterprise will be taking us. Starfleet has been talking of a five year mission. If that mission is into deep space, I would not want to miss our child's formative years while we were gone. That would defeat the purpose would it not?

Also it may take time to find a Surrogate who is willing to share custody, which would be complicated in and of itself. And this is all assuming that my sperm would be viable. There is much to consider, and it will take time. It is therefore, likely that we will be married before we are able to take such a step."

"Good point. When will that be by the way?"

"When will what be?"

"When will we be married? When do you want to get married? Because according to my calculations, it will be another five or six years before you enter into Pon Farr again, and baby, I ain't waiting that long to marry you." Jim said matter of factly.

Spock rolled his eyes at the baby comment but looked at Jim lovingly. "How soon would you like to be married T'hy'la. Given the speed with which we became engaged, I believe it would be prudent to remain so for and adequate amount of time, if for no other reason that to ensure our loved ones that we are not being impetuous in our decision."

"Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks. The only thing that matters is what you and I think and feel love. If I want to marry you tomorrow its nobody's business but ours. Not that I don't want them there, or don't want them to be part of our lives. I'm just making a point."

"Tomorrow Jim?"

"I'm not being literal Spock. I'm speaking figuratively. I'm just saying we shouldn't base the time frame on what other people think. Its up to us, and how we feel."

"It is also up to our ability to combat the forces that are endeavoring to usurp your command. Do not forget that we have agreed to keep our relationship a secret from the general population, and only share its existence with those who are closest to us, and whom we can trust."

"I know, I know, and that throws a wrench into the whole time frame thing. But we can always get married in secret as well. Not that I want to, but if this thing drags on, it is an option."

"Hopefully it will not."

"How about we shoot for a year or so, and see where things sit then?"

"I believe that would be a logical choice. In a year's time we can re-evaluate our circumstances and make a decision based on the pertinent data at that time."

"You make it sound so romantic."

Spock shot him a look that said 'shut up and kiss me', so he did. They kissed chastely, and lovingly for some time, and fell back asleep just as the first few rays of grayish dawn were beginning to appear in the winter sky.

A distant thudding noise brought Jim back out of his slumber some time later. He listened for a moment or two trying to distinguish what the noise was. He thought he might have heard a muffled voice accompanying the dull pounding but he couldn't be sure. Still he sat up and checked the time. When he did so Spock stirred beside him, opened his eyes and gave him a most quizzical look as he sat up on his elbows and cocked his sensitive ears towards the door.

"Jim, your mother is pounding on the door and shouting at us to 'wake the hell' up."

"Oh shit, that's what that is. The soundproofing algorithms are turned on!" he said jumping up and rushing to the door. "Good thing you can hear better than I can, I was going to ignore it and go back to sleep."

He reached out to open the door when Spock issued a warning.

"Jim."

"What?"

"You are naked."

Jim looked down and realized that this probably wasn't the best way to greet his mother.

"Oh, yeah, right. Toss me my underwear." he said just as his underwear and a t-shirt hit him in the face. "Gee thanks, what's the shirt for?" he asked looking down again as he quickly jumped into his underwear, then he noticed that his chest and stomach were still coated with dried seamen. "Nevermind." he said slipping the shirt over his head, before he threw open the door.

"Hey Mom, Merry Christmas!"

"Good morning to you too Jim, thank goodness you finally heard me. I've been out here pounding and shouting for nearly ten minutes."

"Something wrong?"

"No but you two need to get up and 'get a move on', and that's a quote."

"From who?"

"Christopher is on the vid phone. He said to tell you that your Christmas present to me won't wait any longer, because it misses you too much. Is that right Christopher?" She said shouting in the direction of the vid phone just around the corner in the kitchen.

"You got it Wy." came the response. "Tell them they've got fifteen minutes to make themselves presentable."

"Fifteen minutes! Come on Chris, have a heart, its Christmas. Thirty!" Jim shouted back.

"You've got twenty, and not a damn minute more Captain." came the curt and authoritative reply, along with a muffled whimper and something that could have passed for a cough.

"Yes sir!."

"Christopher, what was that noise?"

"Nothing." Three voices sounded at once, as Spock had come up behind Jim.

"Uh huh. What was it?"

"It was me Wy, got a frog in my throat. Captain, Commander, hop to it, I'm on my way."

"Yes sir." / "We will be ready for your arrival Admiral."

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Christopher without shouting. You to go shower and get dressed."

They turned to go get ready grabbing clothes and heading towards the bathroom when Jim stopped short.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no." he chuckled with a wry smile, receiving the standard inquisitive eyebrow raise in response.

"This isn't going to work. As much as I would love to shower with you for a change he said we only have twenty minutes, tops. We may get to a point somewhere down the road when I can just casually jump in and out of the shower with you easy as you please, but that day is not today." he said grabbing Spock around the waist and pulling him in for a long slow delicious kiss. Pulling away was a little easier this time. "Mmm, see if we keep our tongues out of it, kissing can work, this is good. Now, I'm going upstairs to shower. See you in a few."

"A wise choice T'hy'la. I would not be able to keep my hands off of you if we were to shower together just now either. And I certainly would not be able to keep from becoming aroused. I will shower quickly and be fully dressed by the time you return to shave."

Jim dashed upstairs, forgetting that Spock had taken all of his bathroom items downstairs, and ended up having to wash his hair with his mother's flowery scented shampoo. He rolled his eyes wanting to curse Pike for the time constraint, but he'd heard Zoe in the background, it obviously couldn't be helped. Besides, he had to admit to himself that he was pretty excited to see the dog and present her to his mother, as well watch her unveil the living room. As for the rest of the Christmas presents, he'd already given and received the best Christmas presents of all the night before. The rest was just icing on the cake.

He hurried downstairs after he dressed and he and Spock shaved and brushed their teeth with Starfleet efficiency. If Admiral Pike had stuck to his original fifteen minutes, they would have had a minute or two to spare. They went into the kitchen to give Winona a proper Christmas greeting and grab a quick piece of toast before Pike arrived.

"Don't fill up, Dinner is at two, and that's only a few hours from now." she said pointing at the clock which showed that it was 9:30 am.

"We're guys. We could eat a full breakfast and still be hungry for your Christmas dinner, but don't worry, we'll eat light. Pike's gonna be here any second."

"Might I inquire as to why the dinner meal will be so early in the day?"

"Christmas tradition. Mid-day meal. We do the same thing at Thanksgiving. Everybody does it different. Every family has their own traditions. Around here – we eat the dinner early, and then snack on leftovers all evening, and the next day too. Its fun, you'll like it."

Spock just shrugged an agreement and washed down his toast as he glanced out the window noting that the Admiral had arrived.

"Well mom, this was supposed to be your last gift, but it looks like it will be your first instead. Here sit down and close your eyes."

Winona shot him an look that said 'what are you three up to' but complied. She heard the door open and strange whimpers and pants as well as cooing coming from Jim, who hollered at her to keep her eyes shut. Then she heard familiar clicking noises on the tile and found a giant ball of fur in her lap as she was assaulted with slobbery doggy kisses and small whines and barks. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at the furry friend who was greeting her excitedly.

"Zoe! Oh my goodness, Zoe. What on earth are you doing here. Oh goodness, you are skin and bones and your coat is all matted and your feet are cracked, and you have scratches everywhere, what on earth...." She looked up questioningly at Jim, searching for answers, wondering why she would find Zoe in such a state. "What's going on Jimmy? Why is Zoe here, and why does she look like this, hasn't Danica been taking care of her?"

"No she hasn't. Zoe ran off right after Ed's funeral. No one had seen her since, until the Admiral here nearly ran over her the other day out by the shipyard. By the way, not to be a downer but, you uh..... you didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you about what? You mean she's been on her own all this time? I... I didn't know. I would have gone looking if I'd known. I swear I didn't know Jim. Oh my poor poor baby." She crooned to the dog who refused to be budged from resting her head and front quarters in Winona's lap.

"You didn't tell me about Ed Mom. I had to hear it from Chris, but anyway, Zoe's home now, aren't you girl?" Jim said kneeling beside his mother to give Zoe some attention.

"Oh Jim. Oh my god. How could I not have told you but.... I didn't did I? I.... I don't think I told your brother either. I'm so sorry."

"I guess its alright. Nothing you can do about it now, I just don't understand. How could you be so busy you wouldn't tell us? And how could you not know that Zoe had run off?"

Winona became very quiet. She lowered her eyes to Zoe and wouldn't look at Jim, Christopher or Spock.

"Mom..... what are you not telling me." Jim began cautiously. Pike and Spock exchanged and worried look and both pulled up chairs to sit beside her. When she still refused to make eye contact or answer them, Jim looked desperately towards his fiancée for help.

Before Spock could say anything, Pike reached a hand out and lifted Winona's chin up gently so that he could make eye contact with her.

"Whatever it is Wy, you can tell us, we all..... we'll understand. I'm sure its a good reason." he prompted.

"I just can't Christopher. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just forget it huh. Zoe is here now and she has a home now and its Christmas. I'm really curious as to what's behind that, mess of blankets covering the living room." she said trying to change the subject. None of them let their guard down. Jim pulled Zoe down off of Winona's lap, signaling to her to sit so that he could kneel next to his mother. He motioned for Spock to try. Spock scooted closer to her and took both of her hands in his.

"You may think that it doesn't matter, but whatever it is has obviously caused you a great deal of distress. This makes it matter to us."

"Its just, I don't want you to make a big deal out of it. Its over, its done, and it really doesn't matter anymore. Not now."

It was obvious that something had happened to keep her from calling Jim or George about Ed Kramer's death, and that very same something had kept her from finding out what had happened to Zoe. Spock made one more attempt. He repeated Pike's earlier gesture and cupped her chin with his fingers, causing her to make eye contact with him.

"I promise you that we will hear you out, calmly and rationally, but you must tell us what happened. Please Mom."

That one word, Mom, was all it took for the flood gates to open. She sobbed and fell into the embrace of her two sons, who held her closely, one on each side. As she sobbed she told a tale that had all three of them fuming and infuriated, but they had promised. All three were trained Starfleet officers of the highest rank, so they hid their anger well, bottling it for the moment, and diplomatically hearing her out.

Ed had been hospitalized after an accident with the tractor during. Danica wasn't visiting and Winona was worried sick. Even with modern medicine Ed wasn't getting better. The doctors finally told here there was nothing else they could do. He was 80 years old, shouldn't have been running that huge piece of farm equipment on his own.

No one knew why or how and Ed didn't remember but somehow he'd gotten off, or had fallen off the tractor, and been run over by one of the huge back wheels. It had crushed his legs, damaged his spine, and he was too old to stave off the infections that kept setting in. Even after they'd repaired most of the bones and flooded him with antibiotics. He'd laid there for most of the day before Andy Sanders had found him. The shock had been too much for his system. He was barely alive when Andy had placed his own locater beacon on Ed, and called for the shipyard to beam him directly to the hospital.

When the doctors had told Winona that Ed had only days, maybe hours left she had refused to leave his side. Danica made appearances but few and far between. George and Aurelan had been off planet with the boys and Jim had been unreachable. Ed had lasted a week before passing. The night he died Winona had returned home, exhausted, intending on calling both boys again the next morning, but Wayne had shown up drunk a short time after she'd gotten home.

He was ranting and raving and throwing things and furious at her for ignoring him all week, and she was too tired and too grief stricken to care. She tried to make him understand that Ed had been like a father and a grandfather but he wouldn't listen. She'd stood up to him and called him a heartless bastard and a drunken fool. It just made him angrier. When she tried to make him leave he's hit her, hard, knocking her to the ground. When she screamed at him to get out, and told him she never wanted to seem him again, he lunged at her. All she remembers were he fist coming at her again and again and then darkness. She'd woken up in a pool of her own blood. She'd tried to get up but was fairly sure that her arm and several ribs were broken and she could barely move. The slightest movement caused the room to spin violently and she had vomited.

The next thing she knew Wayne was back, picking her up off the floor and admonishing her for 'making him do that to her'. He'd taken her to his house and put her to bed there. He'd somehow gotten a hold of some medical equipment and healed her injuries to some extent, but she was still fairly battered. He kept her there, secluded, letting her have no contact with the outside world for nearly four weeks. Told all the friends and neighbors she'd gone off planet to an art symposium and that they were going on a little vacation after that and he was meeting her there. By the time he finally let her come home, she was terrified of him and looking back, probably a little brainwashed too. He'd turned her into a timid creature who waited on him hand and foot, ignoring her own needs and catering only to him. She was so ashamed.

The boys didn't know what to say. They just held her and reassured her that they were there and that Wayne would be gone soon and she'd never have to see him again. Pike was devastated. He was angry and stricken with guilt and grief at the same time. Jim looked up to see him gripping the back of the chair with white knuckles, while slumping against the wall, tears of pain and anger welling in his eyes. Jim knew that look, and he had to defuse it. Wayne, the fucker, was going to be there in a couple of hours, and they were all going to have to act nice. If Jim didn't find a way to calm Pike down, Wayne was going to be dead, and Pike would be the one in jail.

"Spock, take care of Mom." Jim said taking charge of the situation. "Chris and I are going for a walk."

Spock nodded and pulled Winona up from the kitchen chair. He motioned for Jim to take the blankets down from the front of the living room and took her to the couch where he cradled her in his arms and rocked her gently. Jim grabbed pike by the elbow and hauled the older man forcibly out of the house and out towards the barn.

Back in the day, they'd had horses on the farm too. That was before Frank sold them. In high school, Jim and Sam and converted two of the old horse stalls into a place to work out. Jim had hung a boxers punching bag from the rafters and soon found it was a good outlet for his aggression. That's where he headed with Pike.

"I'm gonna kill him Jim. I swear to God if that man steps one foot onto this property I will murder his mother fucking ass." This was followed by a slew of more profanity and threats in several different languages. Pike was still at it when they got to the makeshift work out space. Jim just silently took the mans coat off, put the boxing gloves on him and then put his weigh against the far side of the bag.

"I wanna kill him too. But if either one of us does that, he wins, Mom loses, and we end up in Jail. In retrospect, she has a point. This happened six months ago. There's nothing we can do about it now. The bastard is going to jail the after tomorrow and if you and I have anything to say about it, and we will, he'll never get out. We are making her press assault charges on top of everything else, and we've both got connections. Big ones. That's what you need to concentrate on. You wanna murder something. Murder this." he said pointing at the bag.

By the time Pike was done beating the bag, he was sweaty and exhausted and spent. If the bag had been Wayne, the fucker would have been dead. Jim had gotten in a few good rounds for good measure as well. Pike collapsed on the floor in a heap and let the grief overcome him.

"Why did I let this happen? What the hell is wrong with me? How could I be so damned involved with my career that I couldn't see what was right in front of my own damn face?"

"You couldn't have known Chris. She didn't start seeing him until after the Narada incident. You were recovering and in San Francisco. You never met the guy. How could you see something that wasn't in front your your face at all? There's no point in either one of us beating ourselves up about it. We just have to make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"That's just it, it never should have happened to begin with and its all my fault."

"No it shouldn't but it isn't your fault. It isn't my fault. It isn't anyone's fault. It just happened."

"It is my fault! Me and my damn career being more important than my personal life or any other damn thing. I let her go, don't you see? This never would have happened if I hadn't been so damn eager to jump at the chance to further my career and forget about her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shit.... Dammit Jim...." he started, tears escaping his eyes. "When I told you that your mom and I used to have lunch when I was in town, I downplayed it. A lot. I didn't want you.....She didn't tell you because....and I couldn't look like I was playing favorites with you....dammit" he tried to explain, wrapping an arm around Jim's shoulder and hugging the kid to him.

"You were seeing each other seriously?"

"It was getting there yes. As a recruiter I was here often, and I was being prepped to take over the Riverside facility permanently when my recruiting contract was up. It was up in January."

"But the incident with the Narada was in February, you were assigned the Enterprise..." Jim said suddenly confused.

"Exactly Jim. Exactly. The Enterprise, and the Farragut along with the other ships that launched the day of the distress call from Vulcan were launched to Spacedock in November for final completions and readying for their new crews made up of graduating cadets, from all of the international Academies, San Francisco's graduating class being the primary source of those new crew members. You were tapped for valedictorian and on the list as being assigned to the Enterprise, possibly bridge crew. None of this you knew, but I did.

Admiral Davis started talking to me one day, making it very clear to me that he felt I should be back out there, Captaining a

Starship, not Captaining a Sttarship building facility. He made much the same argument to me, that I did to you when I tried to talk you into enlisting. Starfleet needed men like me, with my instincts and drive, out there, not pushing paper. He told me to leave the paper pushing to the accountants and the bureaucrats and put in for Captaincy of one of the ships launching in February with the new graduates. He said that's where I needed to be, that's where Starfleet needed me to be. Suddenly I found myself, sitting in my office with an engagement ring in one hand, and an application for candidacy to be considered Captain of the Enterprise or the Farragut in the other hand."

"You were going to ask her to marry you?" Jim exclaimed wide eyed.

"Yes, I was, a year ago. For Christmas, but I'd already bought the ring by mid November."

"I thought you said you were just getting serious, not already serious, as in engaged serious!"

"I did. We were spending time together, but I was in San Francisco and running around the planet and the galaxy recruiting most of the time. In terms of a relationship, we talked often, we'd kissed a few times, and that's about it, but I loved her Jim. I still do. When a man gets to be my age and finally falls in love with something other than his career, he doesn't beat around the bush or drag things out. I was moving here to Riverside and I wanted to make my intentions clear to her.

The problem was, I was in love with the Enterprise too. Watched her being built from the ground up. Knew her like the back of my hand. So like a complete idiot, I put the ring in the desk, and submitted my candidacy for Captaincy of the Enterprise. But only the Enterprise. I figured either I got it, or I didn't, and if I didn't, I'd stick with the original plan. Three weeks later I received my commission. The ring is still at home in my sock drawer."

"Oh...."

"She called a few times when I was recuperating after the Narada incident, but she was distant, cold. I hurt her when I took that commission instead of coming here. We didn't exactly break things off, I just left. That's probably why she turned to Wayne in the first place. Because I put my career first, and then I didn't fight for her after my promotion. I made a lot of mistakes Jim. After a while she quit returning my phone calls. I knew she was seeing someone. I should have looked into it. I should have done something! Instead I did nothing and he.... he........Dammit! If I'd just asked her to marry me and never submitted my candidacy this never would have happened!"

"If you'd have done that, you wouldn't have been on board the Enterprise. Some damn bureaucrat who didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground would have had me forcibly removed from the bridge and never would have heard me out. The Enterprise would have warped into Nero's trap without knowing what was going on and been blown out of the sky. Then none of us would be sitting here because Nero would have destroyed Earth next, and then the next Federation planet, and the next and the next, and he'd probably still be out there."

"Fine, fate had a hand in things. But I still should have tried harder last Spring. Not taken no for an answer when she didn't return my calls last June. That was when that bastard had her sequestered at his house. If I'd come looking for her...."

"You wouldn't have found her. As far as everyone knew, they were on vacation. Guilt is a powerful thing. You let it stand in your way last Spring, but she was already hurting. She may not have responded even if you had tried harder. You let this guilt eat you up now, its going to get in the way of the job you have to do. Which is put your game face on. Be nice to this asshole for another day and a half, which you won't even be here for tomorrow. After that, he's gone, out of the picture, shipped down the river for good and you can pick up where you left off, move Mom out to San Francisco, and live happily ever after."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy. I said it had to be done. There's a difference. I knew a guy once who told me that life wasn't suppose to be easy, and that I could wallow in self pity, or, if I thought I was meant for something better, something special, I had to pick myself up off the floor," Jim said, standing and hauling the Admiral off of the barn floor, "and do whatever it took to make that something better happen."

"I don't remember it going quite like that."

"Close enough ....Dad.... let's go get you cleaned up. You are gonna marry her, right?" Jim said with a teasing wink.

"Let's not put the cart before the horse, let's get through today first with no bloodshed, but the short answer is, I still have the ring don't I?"

"So you say, and that's my saying, cart before the horse, get your own."

"It _is_ my own, you stole it from me."

"I'm stealing 'punch it' too. Bout time you handed that down to your son you never had, that hopefully you will have soon." He said laughing and chucking a snowball at Pike as they walked back towards the house.

"Fine you can have 'cart before the horse'. 'Punch it' is mine." Pike emphasized taking a fake swing at Jim with his cane.

"Oh come on! It's Christmas for cryin' out loud. Please Dad please, can't I have 'Punch it'? Please?" Jim whined like a precocious 5 year old.

"You can have it on two conditions. One because it _is_ Christmas, and two, stop with the Dad crap. I know you're teasing, but she doesn't know and I'd prefer to keep it that way for now. Not that I don't look forward to the day when you can really call me that Jim, today's just not that day."

"I know Chris. I'm just trying to, lighten things up."

"You're a good man son. A lesser man wouldn't have been able to calm me down or keep me from pulverizing Wayne Carver. I'm proud of you. I hope you know that." Pike said pulling Jim in for a fatherly hug.

"Thank you sir." Jim said sincerely, smiling at the man that loved his mother.

"Let's go have Christmas, shall we?"

"We'll do our best."

Pike needed a shower and a change of clothes badly. Winona surprised him by handing two Christmas presents at him as he headed for the bathroom.

"What's this?"

"I got them for you last year, and never took them back. When Jimmy said you were going to be here – well I went and dug them and couple other things out of the closet while you were out in the barn. Jim he might need to borrow a t-shirt or something to go underneath the sweater, go show him where everything is."

Jim made sure Pike was set and threw his sweat drenched clothes into the washer for him then went back out to the living room where his Mom and Spock were still examining all the titles of the books on the shelves.

"Oh Jim this is wonderful. There are books in the house again. It's not quite like the study used to be, but its a start. I can put up more shelves and turn the living room into library. I love it."

"I'm glad, there's still room for more too, so you can start picking out your own titles. I wish I could have seen the look on your face when you saw them."

"I'm sorry about that Jimmy. Is Christopher okay? Will he be able to keep up the act around Wayne?"

"He's better than he was. I think so, I hope so, we'll just have to wait and see. Its a good thing Wayne wasn't here 45 minutes ago, he'd be dead." Jim said flatly so that she knew there was no sarcasm or kidding to what he was saying.

"He did seem very angry and upset." Spock observed.

"You don't know the half of it." Jim said shooting a look that said 'I'll explain the rest later. "Anyway, we'll do our best to get through the day, but I'm not okay with you being alone with Carver, and I don't want him here any longer than necessary. I'm not going to be excessively nice to him Mom. I can feign cordiality, but nice I can't do. He needs to get the hint that he's not welcome here. Then all we have to do is get through tomorrow and we're done."

"I agree Jim. I had tried to block everything out and pretend it didn't happen. Admitting it all to you, was like reliving it. Right now the thought of even being around Wayne makes me sick, but I know first hand how dangerous he can be. We are better off playing our little game until he's taken into custody, as much as I'd rather call him and tell him not to come," she said with a sigh.

"Spock you gonna be okay around him?"

"I do not know. I will try, but at this time I believe that cold indifference is the best that I can do."

"Well then, that's all you can do love. Moving on, we um....have some news we'd like to share with you Mom."

"Indeed." Spock brightened, a smile suddenly spreading across his face as he looked over at Jim and reached out to grab the hand of his fiancée.

"Oh?"

Jim and Spock both showed her the pendants that Spock's mother had carved and then returned them to their places beneath their clothing. Spock explained the significance of the ni'var pendants and then they showed her the anklets that Jim had had Terry make for them, explaining to her that they had each proposed the night before and were now engaged."

"You...you're engaged?"

"Yep."

"As in, to be married?"

"That is correct."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you can say? Oh? I thought you'd be happy for us?"

"I am Jimmy I am, really? I'm just a big surprised that's all, it just seems.. you are sure about this? I mean when are you planning on getting married?"

"Sometime in the next year or two, depending on where we are going to be. We'll see where we sit as far as our long term assignments with Enterprise and the problems I'm dealing with concerning certain individuals trying to undermine my command in a year or so and set a date then."

"Oh okay, so you aren't going to rush things as far as the marriage go."

"No Mom, we are not. Jim and I realize that our decision may seem hasty to others, but we can assure you that it truly is not. There are mitigating circumstances."

"Mitigating circumstances to what?" came Pikes voice from the entrance to the living room.

"Oh nothing Chris." Jim said quickly. As fond as he was of Chris and as happy as he was to know that the man would very likely be family sometime in the next year or so, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell Chris about he and Spock's engagement. He seemed supportive of their relationship, but he was still Jim's superior officer and as much as he'd complained to Spock about other's people's opinions not mattering, Chris's opinion did matter to him. Very much. He did care what Chris thought and didn't want the Admiral thinking that he was making rash or hasty decisions, or that he would in any way be compromising his Command.

"We were just about to open Christmas presents if you would care to join us Christopher." Spock invited, immediately picking up on Jim's feelings on the matter of sharing their engagement with the admiral as they were again holding hands.

"Sounds good to me, oh wait, I need to grab a few things from the car. Spock, care to give me a hand?"

"Certainly."

Snow had been gently falling and filling up the barnyard for quite a while. Already Jim and Pikes footprints from the barn to the house were beginning to disappear. When they got to the Admiral's vehicle Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise at the number of packages he found there.

"Well my arms were full of dog toys and Zoe's other things earlier and I've only got one free hand to carry things with, he said gesturing to his cane. And, Winona isn't the only one who bought Christmas presents last year and never got a chance to give them. I uh, called my assistant last night and had her go over and get most of this stuff from my apartment and beam it to me out at the shipyard. You and Jim get replicated gifts. Sorry. Last minute."

"There was no need for you to bring gifts for Jim and I at all. As for your many gifts for Winona, I will leave that between the two of you, though I have a feeling there is much going on here, of which I am not aware."

"Jim can fill you in later."

"Jim can fill him in on what later?" Jim echoed from the porch, skipping down the stairs to grab an armful himself. "Jeez Louise, what'd you do, buy the whole store?"

"No, I had this sent yesterday, I had the same idea you did last year, but you know how that turned out. Your Mom and I didn't end up spending Christmas together like we'd planned so...."

"Ah, gotcha, hence the filling in." So how many of these are gonna be repeat titles?" Jim asked noting that most of the gift bags in question were obviously full of books.

"Probably a lot. We'll just have to let her pick and choose what to keep and what to trade."

"Well let's take them in to her."

"She will be very surprised. You two obviously had a lot to talk about in the barn." Spock said curiously.

"That's an understatement, like he said, I'll fill you in later."

They carted the packages inside where Winona looked at Christopher as if he'd gone mad. He just smiled back at her with a warm and caring wink.

The present opening then commenced with much enthusiasm. Jim made Spock open the hand tooled, leather bound edition of 'T'was the Night Before Christmas' first. Explaining to him that he had intended on giving it to him the night before so that they could read it before they went to bed, but he'd forgotten. Winona had urged him to read it to all of them while they opened presents.

Jim soon became enraptured by his dulcet tones as he read the familiar phrases. He put aside his presents and scooted over next to the Vulcan and put an arm around him as he read. Soon Christopher noticed how engrossed Jim was and nudged Winona so that they could watch Jim, watching Spock. They exchanged a happy look and smile and Christopher urged Winona to scoot closer to him so that they he could put his arm around her as they listened as well. She hesitated at first, but when she shyly slid over next to him Christopher hugged her and planted a quick light kiss on her temple.

When Spock finished his reading they all applauded. The tips of his ears turned a little green but he thanked them politely for the applause. Then they finished the opening of gifts. Even Zoe got in on the action.

Soon the living room was a chaotic mass of wrapping paper, ribbons and presents. Jim jumped up and got a garbage back and started picking up trash as Winona caroused the titles of the books Christopher had bought her the previous year, sorting through and piling duplicate titles on one side and handing new titles to Spock to shelve.

"Hey wait, there's one more here you didn't get to Wy." Pike said, handing her a smaller gift bag.

"Well that's fine because there are two presents that haven't been opened yet. She said. One for Spock and one, for you Christopher. They are way at the back of the tree against the wall, covered in brown paper. Can you fish them out for me?"

Pike did as she asked bringing out both large flat packages, handing one over to Spock who shot Winona a very curious glance. She urged them both to open their last gifts as she opened hers to find first edition copies of Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn, signed by Mark Twain himself.

"Christopher! She exclaimed, where on Earth did you find these? They must have cost you a fortune!"

"It wasn't easy, but you are worth it," he smiled and then gasped as he saw what she'd given him. "Wy! A portrait of my folks? This is beautiful. You remembered that I'd wanted you to do one for me... but I never gave you the picture... where did you find one and when did you do this?"

"I started working on it last Spring, after Jimmy's commendation ceremony. It took me a long time. I'll admit it was hard, I kept putting it aside and having to take it back out and work on it later, but, I wanted to do it. I promised. As for how I got the picture to go off of. Being the mother of the youngest Starship Captain in history does have its privileges you know. I have connections. Anyway – I finished it a couple of months ago. I was going to send it back to San Francisco with Jim. Now I don't have to."

They hugged each other and out of the corner of her eye Winona noticed that Jim had gone over to Spock, who was sitting on the couch staring at the painting in front of him that Winona had given him, tears in his eyes. Jim climbed onto the couch and slid down behind Spock, wrapping his arms lovingly around the Vulcan.

"Wow Mom, its more beautiful than I could have imagined. I think its the best piece you've ever done. Do you like it Spock?"

"I cannot seem to find words to express my appreciation.." he said dumbfounded looking from Winona and then turning he head to look back at Jim with surprise, gratitude, and wonder. As he looked back at the painting and gently reached up to caress the image of the face there, the tears spilled from his eyes and he looked back at Winona, unable to voice his thanks, but transmitting all that he felt to her with that one look.

"Oh Spock, I'm glad you like it," she said crossing over to caress his hair and give him a kiss on the forehead. "It was Jimmy's idea, I just hope I did her justice."

"You have no idea." Spock whispered as he stared at the beautiful painting of a young version of his mother, holding a toddler Spock in her arms, both figures stared at each other smiling, the toddler reaching out to touch his Mother's cheek. Amanda's image was leaning into the touch so that she seemed to look both at the toddler version of her son, and out of the painting at the adult version holding it in front of him.

"It wasn't really my idea. I got the picture she based it on from your father about six months ago. When I told him Mom was a portrait artist he asked if she might be willing to do one for him, of your Mother. Of course I told him she'd be delighted and then I asked if he thought you would like a copy. He gave me two pictures. One was of your Mother in her wedding gown, that was what he wanted Mom to paint for him, to hang in his residence on New Vulcan. The one of the two of you together when you were little was the one he said Mom should do for you."

"He chose wisely. I have always loved that image and I do not have a copy of it myself. I will cherish this gift for as long as I live."

"We'll run it up to the Enterprise when we take Scotty up there day after tomorrow and you can hang it in your quarters before we leave."

"For now why don't you take it in the guest room Spock. You can hang it on the wall opposite the bed until you two leave," Winona suggested. "I already put picture fasteners on the wall."

"Thank you Wine.....Mom" Spock said, rising to hug her fiercely.

They all busied themselves cleaning up and putting things away and before long order was restored to the living room. They all adjourned to the kitchen where Winona began checking on everything, ensuring it would be ready by two o'clock. Pike sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee and petting Zoe, more to keep her out from under Winona's feet than anything. Jim and Spock found themselves standing in the entrance to the small hallway that led to the back door of the farmhouse. In the hallway was the door to the guest bath on the left, and the laundry room on the right. They both leaned up against opposite sides of the entranceway munching on Christmas cookies and chatting.

"You know, I hate to have to point this out but you two are disregarding Christmas regulations right now." Pike kidded with a very slightly serious tone to his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jim shot back.

"Mistletoe...." Pike said pointing above them.

"I am unfamiliar with the Christmas regulations regarding mistletoe. Why is it hanging from the ceiling?"

"Christmas tradition Spock." Jim grinned. "You hang it up in entryways and doorways and whatnot and anyone found standing underneath it, has to kiss. Rules are rules. I suppose we should comply. After all, it sounded like the Admiral over there was giving us an order."

"You know as well as I do Jim, that I always follow the rules." Spock said slyly reaching out to wrap an arm around Jim."

"No you don't..." Jim started but was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own.

They allowed themselves to get caught up in the kiss momentarily, savoring it, and neither one of them heard the door open, or Carver stomp his way into the kitchen shaking freshly fallen snow from his coat and boots.

"What the hell?" Carver exclaimed when he saw them.

They jerked apart rapidly, looking at Carver. "Sorry bout that Wayne," Jim said pointing at the mistletoe, "the Admiral there thought it would be a funny joke on the Captain and Commander to order us to do that." he explained hoping that Chris would catch on and go along.

"Yeah, sorry Carver, little Christmas joke at the boys expense. I had to threaten them with court martial to get them to go along."

"Sorry Spock, I'm sure you found that just as unpleasant as I did." Jim said clapping Spock on the shoulder He knew Spock would be aware that he really meant not unpleasant at all.

"Indeed. The complexity of human pranks continues to escape me."

"Okay, okay, fun's over." Winona said uncomfortably. "Let me take your coat Wayne, you can take off your boots and leave them in the foyer. Maybe you boys could go out and start shoveling and plowing huh?"

"Sure thing Mom." Jim readily agreed, giving them a reason to be away from Wayne. "You wanna come help Chris? I know you can't shovel but you can drive the tractor."

"Maybe later." Pike said curtly, shooting Jim a look that said he wasn't about to leave Winona alone with Carver. Jim shot one back that said 'cool your jets and get that murderous look off your face... and try to play nice'. "Come on Zoe. You can help can't you girl."

Zoe sat stiffly beside Pike staring at Wayne. She also had a murderous look on her little doggy face, as if she knew something they didn't.

"Come on Zoe." Jim repeated. When she didn't come he went to her and grabbed her by the collar gently tugging for her to follow. She knew her training, and her trainer and she complied, but as she passed by Carver a low growl emitted from her throat.

"This your dog Admiral?" Wayne asked pleasantly reaching out to pet her. She snapped and bark and Jim grabbed her to keep her from biting Carver.

"No she's ours." Jim answered. "Sorry about that Wayne. She's been lost for a while. On her own. She doesn't like strangers. We just got her back and she doesn't know you yet. She'll warm up to you though. Won't you Zoe." he said firmly to the dog in a tone that let her know she needed to settle down and heel. She whined up at Jim but headed past Carver to stand by Spock near the door. With that they took the dog outside and he and Spock got to work.

Jim was sure to stop once they were outside and out of earshot to reassure Zoe that she was a very very good girl with very good taste and instincts , but that he couldn't let her rip the bad bad man's throat out just now because they were all playing a very unpleasant game called, pretend the bad man isn't bad today. She seemed to understand this ridiculous rant, or at least was glad that Jim had called her a good girl after being reprimanded for alerting them that a bad person was in the house. Either way Jim got to enjoy a plethora of puppy kisses in response to his pandering.

An hour and a half later they both stomped into the house tired of fighting the constant downfall of snow that covered their work but it had finally slowed enough that that the barnyard and parking areas were staying clear enough for people to come and go. That had been the main point. They usually had visitors on Christmas and they needed to be able to get in and out without getting stuck.

When they got back in the house they found Wayne happily watching football, beer in hand in the living room, and Winona a Christopher getting dinner ready to put on the table in the kitchen. The two were deep in conversation, murmuring in low voices and quickly clammed up the minute Jim and Spock came in.

"Talk about us much?" Jim teased.

"Go get washed up for dinner." was the only response he got, which told him that even though he'd been kidding, he'd also been right.

"Yes ma'am." the young Captain replied with a salute. Spock just smirked and followed Jim to the bathroom and then into the guest room where they deposited their coats and snuck a few quick kisses in private and out of eye site.

Dinner was as pleasant an affair as could be expected though by the end Wayne was wearing on everyone's patience. Winona was being particularly distant to him. If he noticed he didn't show it. He just kept telling his tall tales and talking just to hear himself talk. He made it known that he was an authority on nearly every subject under the sun. Jim, and Pike were cordial to Wayne throughout the conversation, but that was about it. Spock was indeed cold and indifferent as he had supposed he would be.

Just for fun Jim started questioning him about computers, a subject Jim now knew Carver, a.k.a. Walters, really was an expert on. At this Carver feigned ignorance. Claimed not to know much about computer programming or anything complicated. He knew enough to get by in a computerized world and that was about it. There seemed to be no end to the lies he told. He really knew how to immerse himself in the fabricated world he'd created for himself and stayed true to the Carver character as well.

After dinner Spock and Jim cleaned up and put things away. Wayne returned to afternoon football and Christopher and Winona curled up in respective corners on the couch, each with a good book. It was about that time when the first of the Christmas company arrived. Neighbors from down the road. For the next few hours the kitchen became the communal gathering spot for happy well wishers and visiting. At one point there were nearly 20 people crammed into the little farmhouse. Talking and laughter filled the little kitchen and spilled over into the living room.

Carver was obviously irritated that the company was interrupting his football and Jim was delighted that he was being inconvenienced. When Wendy begged him to 'do that piano thing' he gladly agreed, just to irritate Wayne some more.

Pike asked what 'that piano thing' was and Wendy explained that every year Jim would play bluesy, jazzy, or rockin' versions of Christmas Carols, as well as a few blues Christmas tunes he'd come up with on his own. It was all in fun, but he was a great singer and enjoyed entertaining the masses. Winona talked about how she'd tried to talk Jim into cultivating a music career when he was younger and floundering, trying to find himself, but that hadn't been his destiny.

Pike confessed that he could play a pretty wicked lick on the guitar himself back in the day and used to sing quite a bit as well.

"Acoustic or electric?" Jim asked.

"Either or, I play both."

"Which do you to prefer to accompany me with Admiral?" Jim asked with a wink. "I have both upstairs in my room. I play guitar, piano, keyboard and drums."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises. Electric if you have an amp. What kind is it?"

"I've got a Les Paul and a Fender Stratocastor."

"Nice, let's see em'"

Jim and Chris went upstairs, talking guitars as the went. Twenty minutes later they came back down with the both the Les Paul and the Fender and two amps. One guitar got handed off to Jim's friend Joe and Terry brought in an electric drum kit from his vehicle. They set up and played a few familiar Carols to start everyone out. Everyone joined in but Wayne. Spock, who did not know many of the songs stood with the crowd but his eyes remained riveted on Jim. He was indeed enjoying himself just being able to find another thing about his love that surprised him.

After a bit Jim broke out the sunglasses and Wendy squealed. It seemed it was time for Jim and the gang to play a few of Jim's own songs and really ham it up. Those in the room who had enjoyed the routine before cheered at what was to come.

"Okay pike, blues riff, from B, watch me for the changes, its pretty repetitive, just jam man. Just jam.

They broke into very bluesy riff about Christmas in Iowa. It was swingin', it was hip, and it was hilarious. The little makeshift band had everyone laughing to hysterics, tears streaming down their faces by the time they were done. Pike was having a ball. Spock was enraptured. Wayne was irritated. He couldn't watch the game and he was not the center of attention. Jim was very very happy.

Soon after the company dispersed. It had been a perfect afternoon. Darkness had once again settled on the snow covered farm. Jim and Spock excused themselves to go out and take care of the chores, leaving Christopher, Winona and Wayne in the house.

Jim took care of Lizzie and Spock fed the chickens for a change. When he was done he came back in and grabbed another stool and slip up behind Jim wrapping his arms around his T'hy'la.

"Mmm hey there you." Jim said leaning back into Spock, who was placing kisses up and down Jim's neck.

"Hey, yourself." Spock returned, continuing his onslaught of kisses and slipping his hands up under Jim's coat and shirt to caress every inch of Jim's delicious naked skin. Jim moaned in delight at the contact and instantly became hard.

"What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining." as he finished the milking and turned his head to kiss his lover before getting up off of the stool and leading Spock to the far corner of the milking coral and backing him into the rails so he could do some kissing and exploring of skin himself.

"I found your piano playing and singing surprising and ...."

"Sexy?"

"Indeed. Very."

"Well I find you very sexy Mr. Spock." Jim said unzipping Spock's coat and his own so that he could gain closer contact while the kissed. As their hands roamed the kisses became faster, harder and more urgent. Their tongues clashed and the mind connection they shared re-established itself with desperate need.

The desperation of the connection in their minds increased the desperation of their bodies. They rocked and ground against each other, loud moans and passionate whimpers emitting from their throats. Their kisses and groping became a desperate frenzy. They were both shaking from desire and want as they had been in the jeep the night before, panting and out of breath.

"I want you, I want you so bad." Jim panted and he undid the buttons on Spock's pants and shoved them and the underwear encasing the Vulcan's long rock hard pulsing member down around his thighs. A growl elicited from the back of Spock's throat, as Jim pumped his dick and shoved his tongue forcefully into his mouth. Spock shoved Jim's sweater up so that he could suck and bite on his nipples while he forced Jim's own pants and underwear down around his ankles. Recapturing Jim's mouth with his own they continued to stroke each other's cocks with increasing desperation.

"I wanna fuck you Spock. I wanna bend you over this railing and fuck you like an animal." Jim panted in a husky sultry whisper, directly into the Vulcan's ultra sensitive ear before thrusting his tongue into his ear and sucking on his earlobe. This drove the Vulcan wild with desire. He emitted a another wild savage growl and he spun Jim around so that it was Jim who's back was up against the railing.

"Unfortunately you will not get the chance to fuck me." Spock's low passion filled voice filled Jim's ear as Spock forced his legs apart and coated his fingers with saliva before reaching down to rim Jim's puckered opening.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Jim was barely able to answer, his eyes rolling back in his head, already suspecting the answer but wanting to hear it.

"Because I am going to fuck you first, and there is nothing you can do about it." Spock teased kissing his love again and again as he slid his middle finger into Jim's opening slowly, little by little, waiting for it to stretch and relax before he continued.

"Oh..Gawd! Nothing...huh?" Jim panted still pumping Spock's dick but backed fully against the railing, throwing his head back and adjusting his position so that he could completely enjoy what the Vulcan was doing to him. Adjusting wasn't easy as his pants were pooled around his ankles, hindering his movement.

"No Jim, nothing. I am much stronger, and will dominate you easily if you fight me." Spock explained with a hint playfulness in his voice. His finger fucking Jim faster and faster. He added a second finger and Jim began to thrust himself against Spock's long slender luscious fingers, soft shoutings of 'Oh gawd' and 'yes' unconsciously emitting from him as Spock hit his prostate over and over.

"I will be the one bending you over the railing and fucking you Jim. I am going to fuck you long, and fuck you hard." Spock growled. "I am going to fuck you until you scream and beg for me to stop, and then I am going to keep fucking you until you cum. And after you cum, I am going to fuck you harder and faster until you cum again for me, or pass out from the pleasure T'hy'la."

"Oh gawd, please, please Spock do it. Fuck me." Jim said kissing Spock wildly, his own eyes darkening till they no longer looked blue. Spock's now black eyes glittered in the light. He kissed Jim passionately and deeply and murmured how much he loved him before turning him around so that Jim's hands and chest were up against the railing. He fucked him with his fingers again until Jim was telling Spock how much he loved him back and begging him to be inside him. Then Spock coated his dick with saliva and lined himself up with Jim's entrance. He was gently pushing into Jim's opening when the barn door flew open and Pike's voice rang out.

"What's taking you guys so long? Your mom needs a bottle of cream."

"SHIT!" They both shouted at once, breaking apart and scrambling to pull their pants up, panting as they did so and exchanging frantic glances. Jim promptly fell over and sent a pitchfork and a rake clattering noisily to the floor before jumping back up, pulling his pants and underwear up as he did so. They weren't quite all the way up when Pike walked into the milking stall. Both of them were panting heavily and flushed. Jim was beet red, while Spock was deep green. Spock was still doing up his own pants, both of them looked disheveled, shirts and coats crumpled and hanging off them at odd angles, and the smell of sex lingered in the air.

"I...uh..." Pike stopped short, wide eyed and a little shocked at what he'd obviously walked in on. "sorry..." he managed, stifling a grin.

"Its not, ...we weren't... uh I mean...we were just...." Jim stammered trying to find some reasonable excuse to cover with.

"Yeah, I think I know what you were just. I'm just going to take this back to the cold room and grab that cream myself." Pike said grabbing the pail of milk and limping off, leaving them standing there trying to catch their breath.

They both collapsed to the floor, panting. Jim cursed. Spock voiced his agreement and they looked over at each other. Both were shuddering and shaking with desire and knowing there was nothing they could do about it. Jim started laughing at the irony and soon Spock joined in. It wasn't until after Pike left the barn and headed back into the house that Jim finally dared to speak.

"Man can you believe that?"

"After the week we have had and all of the interruptions that have ensued, yes, yes I can."

"Come on love of my life," Jim said rising and pulling Spock to his feet, "let's go in the house."

He kissed Spock one more time before they left the barn. It was long and deep and passionate, but he kept his tongue to himself so that he could maintain some semblance of control.

"I love you Jim."

"I love you too Spock, so much it hurts sometimes. But its a good hurt. Gawd look at this," he said giggling as they walked to the house, "I'm still shaking like a leaf. You are amazing you know that? What you do to me...its... wow, that's what it is...just wow." he reached down and grabbed his love's hand, intertwining their fingers and transmitting all the love and desire he still felt through their connection.

"I am still shaking also, and in a good deal of discomfort." Spock admitted.

"Yeah, me too. I really really wish Wayne would go home. I don't think Mom and Chris would care if we excused ourselves and went in the bedroom for a while, or for the night." he said laughing. "But that fucker Wayne...gawd I can't wait until day after tomorrow." he shouted at the night sky.

"Keep your voice down T'hy'la. We will have to find an alternative to solving our current situations."

"Yes well I will take my situation to the upstairs bathroom, and you can take yours to the downstairs one. Then, I'm going to stay upstairs for a little bit. Otherwise I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you love. No offense. I just can't be around you right now without wanting to kiss you and hold you and touch you."

"I couldn't agree more T'hy'la. Perhaps we can go a step further and make it look as though we are having a disagreement. That should be enough to throw Carter off, if he suspects anything. Also if we have a loud enough disagreement, it might cause him to be uncomfortable and want to leave."

"Works for me. At the very least maybe Mom and Chris will pick up on the ruse and it will give Mom an excuse to ask him to leave. At any rate it couldn't hurt. Okay, here we go." Jim said, hand on the door. "I will see you later sexy."

Jim flung open the door immediately assuming an angry stance he whirled around sticking his index finger in Spock's chest, who had somehow managed to look infuriated and assumed his professional rigid Vulcan posture.

"And furthermore, you can take your Vulcan logic, and shove it up your Vulcan ass!" Jim shouted "I've had enough of you for one day...Commander.." Jim spat.

"I assure you that the feeling is mutual....Captain."

Wayne stood up in the living room and came over to try and make peace.

"Come on now boys, whatever it is I'm sure you can work it out."

"Stay out of this Carver." Jim shouted at the man, secretly rejoicing that he had a fake reason to yell at the man. "Its none of your damn business. In fact, go home! I'm sick and tired of your face too. "

"Now Jim," Carver started.

"Don't now Jim me. You don't even know me, and I told you, its none of your damn business so go to hell. In fact both of you can go to hell!" he said looking pointedly at Spock and whirling around to face his Mom and Pike who were staring wide eyed at him from the entrance to the kitchen. He shot them a sly look and a wink before whirling again, stomping up the stairs, and slamming the door. He was hoping his Mom and Chris would pick up on the wink and realize he was trying to get rid of Carver so that he and Spock didn't have to spend the rest of the evening hiding their relationship in their own house.

"Spock what happened?" Winona asked confused.

"Nothing I wish to discuss. Suffice it to say, your son is an ass Mrs. Kirk. Admiral I may wish to discuss a transfer with you tomorrow." he said looking at her and shooting his own wink at both her and the Admiral. "Now if you don't mind, I wish to be left alone for a while." He stomped his own way into the downstairs bathroom, also slamming the door for emphasis.

Wayne grumbled a bit more and returned to the living room to get his beer. While he was out of earshot Winona whirled on Christopher and asked if he knew what all that was about.

"Well my guess is, they are trying to make things uncomfortable for Carver. I uh....walked in on them having sex in the barn." he whispered.

"Sex!" she whispered back. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean I didn't actually see....they were both pulling their pants up and it was pretty obvious what had been going on. Anyway, I think they are sick and tired of not being able to show any affection towards each other in their own home. I don't blame them. Tomorrow is their last day alone together after all. I think that fake little spat was their way of trying to get Carver to leave. I think I'll help." he said in a low tone as Carver came into the kitchen.

"Your boy has himself a nasty temper Winona." Carver said. The irony was not lost on either of the other occupants of the kitchen.

"I suppose. He and Spock have been trying very hard to repair their working relationship this week. I thought they'd made more progress than that." she said playing along.

"Pike sat a piece of pie in front of Carver then returned to the counter to get to more pieces and sat down at the table himself and waited for Winona to join them."

"It seems that whatever progress they may have made has been undone by whatever it was that I walked in on in the barn."

"They were arguing when you got out there too huh?"

"Well it was getting pretty heated that's for sure, in fact it had already turned physical when I interrupted and broke things up." As he said all this he was nudging Winona under the table, emphasizing his innuendo. She had to shove a piece of pie quickly into her mouth and look down at the table. She gave Christopher a little kick in the ankle to make him stop before she lost it.

"That's too bad."

"I'm afraid its a little more serious than that Wayne. I sent those two here to try and forge a friendship, make them a better command team. It was working until tonight. I can't say for sure what happened between them, but I do know that as their superior officer, I need to get to the bottom of it. I'm going to have sit them down and mediate their differences. They have a week of shore leave left. I only have tonight and tomorrow to mediate this."

"Christopher, I'm sure Wayne wouldn't mind going home early, and I can take a book up to my room and leave you alone with the boys."

"That would be very helpful of you both. The future of the Federations flagship team could be at stake here. Starfleet would be very appreciative of anything you can do to help." He said to Wayne, stroking the man's inflated ego.

"Of course Admiral, First Federation is owned by Starfleet you know, and I'm a company man. Anything I can do to help. I hope you can talk some sense into them, they are good boys.

"Yes they are." Winona said standing and gathering the plates.

Wayne gathered his coat and said his goodbye's agreeing to meet Winona at his house the next evening so that they could go to the business dinner with his clients in Iowa City.

After he left Christopher grumbled something about wanting to call the authorities and report him for drinking and driving. Winona admonished him and they finished the dishes together sharing conspiratorial looks and small touches.

"One of us should probably go tell them that Carver left."

"I can go tell Jimmy if you want to go tell Spock."

"Yeah, I do want to sit them down and talk to them about this engagement thing Wy. You sound as if you think they are rushing things, and I want to be sure myself that they've thought this through, for a myriad of reasons."

"You know you are going to get me in trouble with Jimmy for telling you."

"He's going to have to get used to the fact that you are going to be telling me everything."

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes you are." Christopher grinned widely at her, pulling her in for a big hug and kissing her on the forehead. "Tell Wayne you can't go to this dinner with him tomorrow. I'll come over and we can spend some more time together. Let me make it up to you for being a big dumb jerk last year Wy."

"As much as I would love to give you that chance Christopher, because you were a big dumb jerk, I can't. I have to at least tell Wayne that I'm going to George and Aurelan's without him. And I promised Spock and Jimmy that I would be out of the house for the evening so that they could finally have some time alone."

"Fine, they can have time alone. I'll take you out to dinner. Anywhere you want to go. Please Wy." he pleaded holding her closer.

"I'll admit that I don't want to go to this dinner. It was hard enough pretending to get along with him today."

"Yeah, and I don't want you alone with him."

"I won't be, its a business dinner, and besides, I've been alone with him many many many times."

"Uh huh, like last June for instance."

"That's not fair."

"No its not, but it makes my point doesn't it. Get out of it. Make up an excuse. He'll find out you are going to George and Aurelan's without him when he gets arrested. I promise. His first clue will be the handcuffs."

"You are as bad as Jimmy, I swear."

"So?"

"So I'll think about it."

"I'll settle for 'I'll think about it' for now."

Winona went upstairs and found Jim lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Please tell me Carver is gone."

"Yes he is."

"Yes! Thank you. You're the best Mom ever." he said jumping up off the bed and rushing to the door.

"Now hang on a minute Jim. Christopher and I went along with your little game and got rid of Wayne, but we want to talk to you and Spock about something."

Jim's face fell. The parental talk. Oh joy. Only for the first time he was getting ganged up on instead of just hearing it from his Mom.

"Fine, let's get it over with."

Downstairs Pike and Spock were waiting for them at the table. Jim joined his fiancée sitting down next to him with an exasperated sigh and reaching over to take Spock's hand.

"Gee Mom and Dad, I wonder what you could possibly want to talk to us about." he said sarcastically and glared at his mother.

"Don't get mad at your mother Jim. You can't expect her to keep something like this from me. She's concerned that you two are rushing into something you aren't ready for, and quite frankly, so am I. You're ability to leap without looking is why I wanted you in Starfleet, but that doesn't stop me from being concerned about you, or Spock, where your personal lives are concerned."

"I assure you sir, you both, that Jim and I are very certain of our decision to become engaged. We are not rushing into the marriage itself. We have agreed not to even set a date until a year has passed and we have had a chance to re-evaluate what our obligations to Starfleet at that time will be, as well as whether or not we have been able to successfully combat those individuals who are trying to usurp Jim's Command."

"And despite how this looks, we really aren't leaping without looking here. Spock and I have had feelings for each other for a while now. I was in denial about it, but that doesn't mean that the feelings weren't there."

"Jimmy, I'm glad you are finally in love hon. I was beginning to think it would never happen, that your past and your struggles were preventing you from finding happiness, or giving you commitment issues. So I'm happy for you, both, but the reality is that this is the first serious relationship you've ever let yourself be in, and I just don't see how you can be so sure, so soon, that this is what you want for the rest of your life hon. I just don't want you making some impetuous decision because you are in a euphoric state brought on by all of these new feelings. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"I get that, I do. But this is bigger than you can possibly understand."

"Indeed. There are mitigating circumstances, as I explained earlier."

"Except that you didn't explain what those mitigating circumstances were. What's the deal? One of you pregnant or something?" Pike chided.

"Yes, Yes that's exactly it. I'm pregnant. We haven't actually done the deed yet, no thanks to you, but we've done everything else at this point, and somehow I got pregnant. Actually, before Christmas eve, which is when we asked each other to marry....each other...we hadn't even kissed, but the hugging and hand holding, somehow led to me being pregnant. In fact, I'm about to give birth now, I think I feel a contraction coming on." Jim lamented in a very nasty and sarcastic tone.

"Don't be an ass Jim." Spock admonished.

"What do you expect me to do. They are sitting here questioning my love for you, questioning my commitment to you, questioning something they couldn't possibly understand because they will never experience anything like it. How am I supposed to react other than getting defensive as hell." Jim said getting frustrated. His eyes moistened as he looked at the love of his life and Spock turned to him and embraced him, forgetting momentarily that they were not alone in the room.

"I do not blame your for becoming defensive T'hy'la, but you need not lash out at your Mother or the Admiral. Their concern for us and our well being is understandable. Would you not be asking the same questions if the situation and circumstances were reversed?" he said assuringly, looking deeply into Jim's eyes and calming him as he spoke, then chastely kissing him and flooding him with love through their connection.

"See that's what I'm talking about, right there. They can't know that. They have no idea what just happened right there, they can't feel what we are feeling, or what we are sharing through our connection. How do we explain that? How do we make them understand that after what we've shared together through our bond, there can't be anyone else. Not for you, not for me, not ever. I could never ever be with anyone else Spock, I just couldn't. No one else would every measure up. And God forbid I should ever lose you, it would shatter me. I don't know how you, the other you, lived for so long without me, how it didn't kill him inside is beyond me."

"Maybe it did for a time, or maybe my alternate self and your alternate self weren't together in that timeline."

"Oh they were, trust me. There was a lot of, what did he call it, emotional transference, through that mind meld he did with me on Delta Vega. I felt what he felt for me, I just didn't know what to do with that, so I ignored it, but I can tell you right now, they were together. They loved each other just as much as you and I love each other now. Even now, he's so.....elated...when he sees me. Now I know why."

"Then my only explanation is that he knew then, what I know now. That it is unavoidable that, barring some disaster or accident, I will outlive you T'hy'la, by many many years. Therefore it is imperative that we make each moment count, so that when I am left with only my memories of you, they will be enough to sustain me through the unending years without you my love."

"I guess. I mean we've talked about this before. I just, I couldn't do it. If the roles were reversed. I don't know how I'd live without you. I'm not that strong."

"Yes you are. You are stronger than that by far Jim and we have also talked about that. Our careers are fraught with danger by nature. One of us, may very well have to watch the other die in battle. That is a reality you must face. You will have to go on if something happens to me, just as I would in the same situation."

"I know, and we agreed, the Enterprise and her crew come first. No matter what. Its just not something I want to think about. I will deal with it if and when the time comes, and not until." They kissed each other deeply and then held each other for what seemed like a long time. Finally Pike broke the silence.

"You really have thought this through haven't you?"

"Yes, we have." they both answered.

"You must understand the mitigating circumstances as well, if you are to understand the depth of the feelings and the connection that exist between us. What we are experiencing is not just a euphoric state brought on by the excitement of a new relationship. It seems that Jim and I are already bonded. We believe it occurred unknowingly and unintentionally during our altercation on the bridge in the midst of the Narada incident."

"Are you sure?" Pike asked surprised. "I wasn't aware that unintentional bonding was even possible."

"Yes we are. I must conduct the proper tests to be completely sure, but there is no other explanation for the level of telepathic communication and connection that Jim and I share."

"But he's not even Vulcan, or a touch telepath. How is that even possible?"

"I do not have an answer for that. It is fascinating and unprecedented. The connection and compatibility we share are so strong that it is rare by even Vulcan standards. If you will both allow me, I can transfer a minimal memory of that connection, so that you can gain some semblance of understanding."

"What are you going to show them?"

"I wish to show them what it is like in our minds when we kiss T'hy'la. When the colored embodiments of our essences reach out for each other, as well as what we feel and what is transferred between us."

"Okay just don't share too much, if you know what I mean. Its personal."

"So is the fact that we have not as of yet 'done the deed' as you so eloquently put it. Yet you felt the need to share that, did you not?"

"Sorry, I was pissed and feeling backed into a corner. You know that's how I act when I feel that way." Jim got the raised eyebrow in response.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit confused here. What is all this connection and bonding and telepathy talk?" Winona broke in.

The three of them explained to her that Vulcans were touch telepaths and that it was necessary for Vulcans to have a telepathic connection with their mate. They also explained that Vulcans had to be bonded and establish a permanent telepathic link with that mate before they could ever marry and Spock explained a bit about Pon Farr without going into too much detail. He then explained what a mind meld was and what he wanted to share with them.

They agreed to the connection and he placed one hand on each of their faces before chanting the familiar lines, 'my mind to your minds, my thoughts, to your thoughts, our minds, one, together. It only lasted a few moments, he did not want to share too much, what he and Jim had was very personal, very intimate and very private but he also knew that they needed to understand in order to accept. When it was over he sat back down next to Jim, touched their foreheads and forefingers together and quickly showed him what he had shared. Their communication was becoming effortless with practice.

Christopher and Winona sat stunned in their chairs, both completely overwhelmed, not knowing what to say.

"That's what you experience, when you are....together...physically? I mean besides the sex?...." Winona asked cautiously.

"No, what I showed you is only what we experience when we kiss."

"He means french kiss. Our tongues have to touch for the electric light show to start. If we get more intimate than that, well, magnify that by a hundred times and maybe you'll have an inkling what its like. I feel what he feels and what I feel all at the same time, and vice versa. There's a weightlessness and this all powerful feeling of not knowing where one of us starts and the other begins. I can't really describe it to you. My point is, after having experienced what we have together, there's no going back. No one else would ever measure up, and you couldn't possibly help but compare, so there would be no point.

In fact, if Spock died tomorrow, I'd not only choose to be alone rather than ever try to have a relationship with someone else, I'd probably choose to be celibate for the rest of my life as well. So marrying him isn't even a question, its an inevitability. I'd sooner live without air in my lungs, than live without Spock if I had the choice. If the choice is taken away from me, I'll deal with it, but as long as we are both alive, I can't be without him, I won't. No matter what happens between us I will fight for us to stay together no matter what."

"As will I. As we have said, as a Command unit, we have agreed that we cannot let our personal feelings towards each other endanger the lives of our crew, so the Enterprise and our crewmates must always come before our own personal needs, but in all personal matters, Jim means more to me, than my own life. I would fight to save what we have to my dying breath if that is what it came to."

"Wow. I had no idea. I guess I've heard more than enough Jimmy. I thought you were being impetuous. I mean you told me just yesterday that you two hadn't even kissed yet. What was I supposed to think."

"I know Mom, you had no way of knowing. A few days ago I didn't even know. I just want you to understand that despite the short amount of time it took us to come to this decision, this isn't something we are entering into lightly. There is no lightly where Spock and I are concerned."

"I understand that now. Thank you Spock for showing us that. It is very personal and Christopher and I appreciate you both for sharing it with us."

"Absolutely, and I want you both to know how relieved I am, as your friend, and as your Commanding Officer. I have no doubts now that you've thought this through to the extent that was needed and was necessary, and I am certain that your personal lives will in no way impede your Command decisions. In fact I'd be willing to testify to that certainty, which is where my professional concern was lying. I wanted assurance that I would not have to question your judgment or cover for you in any way if circumstances should arise that place me in that position."

"You won't sir, I promise you that." Jim assured him once again.

"As do I."

"Well, enough of the parental lecture then. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry."

"Christopher, you just had pie and it hasn't been that long since dinner."

"Its been long enough, and we haven't had pie," Jim complained "besides, Wayne killed my appetite at dinner, I didn't eat half as much as I planned. Break out the food."

"Indeed." Spock agreed.

So with three hungry men in the house Winona broke out the leftovers and joined them in a snack herself. This meal was much more pleasant than the tense overbearing dinner with Wayne had been. All three men exclaimed that the meal was better the second time around and were quick to help get everything cleaned up and put away so that they could all retire to the living room and relax for the evening.

Spock and Jim were doing dishes while Winona and Christopher chatted at the back of the kitchen when Jim nudged Spock and pointed out where they were standing with a grin.

"I believe that the two of you are currently disobeying certain Christmas regulations." Spock pointed out.

"Well well, would you look at that, we are." Chris said looking up at the mistletoe and then winking at Winona. "You know I always follow the rules too Wy." he said reaching out and wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in close.

"Somehow I doubt that Christopher." she said but wrapped her arms around him as well. As they kissed Jim grinned widely and then a devilish look came over his face. He tiptoed over to the vid phone and dialed Sam's number hurriedly putting the speaker on mute. When Sam came on the screen he whispered, "Guess what I got you for Christmas Sam?" when Sam obviously answered what. Jim took the mute button off turned the vid cam towards his Mom and Pike who were still lost in their kiss and exclaimed "A new Stepdad!" as loud as he could before running out of the room and leaving Pike and Winona to stammer and stutter and explain to Sam what was going on. All Jim heard as he retreated was Sam's exclamation of 'Holy Shit!'"

Jim laughed his ass off for a few minutes in the living room before Spock joined him and they turned on the vid phone in there in order to join in on the conversation. Jim showed Sam and Aurelan the books that were now overloading the shelves and stacked in piles on the floor and then set the vid phone on the coffee table so they could snuggle up on the couch together while they all talked.

Sam, Aurelan and the boys had a wonderful Christmas too and shared all of their tales with them as well. Each one of the boys had to go through the list of every present he'd gotten and were all sure to thank 'Uncle Chris' for the wonderful presents he'd sent them as well. When Jim expressed surprise at that, Sam explained how elated he was to hear that Chris and Winona had now renewed their relationship. He and Chris had become quite close in the last year and Sam knew what had happened the previous year and had been trying to figure out how to get them back together. In the meantime he and Aurelan had adopted Chris, who always asked after the boys and wanted to see pictures whenever he and Sam crossed paths. The boys subsequently sent drawings to Pike, who's fridge at home was now filled with the precious mementos.

"So you've been playing grandpa all this time huh?"

"Well George and I don't see each other that often but I suppose you could say that. I told you, I made some mistakes, but I never stopped loving your Mom Jim."

"Christopher..." Winona blushed, now sitting on Chris's lap in the kitchen

"Well its true Wy. I do love you, very much." he said kissing her one more time.

"Woo hoo! Goodbye Wayne!" came George's reply from the vid phone.

"You said it brother!" exclaimed Jim in the living room.

"You aren't really going to go to dinner with him tomorrow are you?" Pike asked.

"No. I told you I'd think about it. I've thought about it, I'm not going. I'll make up some excuse. I still have to meet with my clients tomorrow, but then after I talk to Wayne, you and I can go to dinner Christopher. I did still promise the boys some alone time. Speaking of which, don't you have something to tell your brother Jim?"

"Hey you wanna be my best man at my wedding Sam? Bones can be your best man Spock that way I don't have to pick between him and my brother. That all right love?"

"I believe it is a logical choice Jim. I would not know how to pick between Dr. McCoy and Sam either. The doctor and I have a tumultuous relationship, but it is mostly in jest, I am actually quite fond of him."

"Wedding? What the hell?"

"We're engaged. We're not going to set a date for about a year though. We'll see what's going on with my job then. For now we are keeping this under the hat and in the family."

"Wow that was kind of fast. You sure about this?"

"We're sure." / "They're sure." four voices chorused and then laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent pleasantly. They watched movies in the living room, Pike and Winona curled up next to each other on the love seat, Jim and Spock laying wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. They frequently kissed, or quietly chatted about what was going on in the movie, or momentarily stared into one another's eyes.

While the credits of the first movie were playing, Winona went to the kitchen for drinks and Christopher caroused titles for another selection. Spock and Jim got into a tickling wrestling match because Jim was trying to prove that Vulcan's were ticklish. Spock claimed that they were not, which soon proved to be either false, or Spock was genetically human in all of his ticklish zones.

The tickling and wrestling continued until the rolled off the couch, into the coffee table and knocked a vase of flowers onto the floor breaking it. They then broke into fits of laughter and sputtered apologies as Chris and Winona picked up the mess and hollered at them to settle down. They said sorry again, and then Jim assaulted his first officer once more who wrestled free and knocked a lamp off of the end table. Fortunately he caught it before it too shattered.

"All right, that's enough you two. You're grown men, act your age and help your mother get this mess cleaned up."

"Sorry Dad." / "Sorry Christopher." they laughed but got right to work.

As they helped Winona soak up the water that had spilled into the carpet Jim looked over at the Admiral reproachfully. He had realized his slip of the tongue immediately but didn't want to retract it. Chris didn't correct him either, he just rolled his eyes at his would be son and took the flowers into the kitchen to find another vase.

Somewhere during the second movie Jim and Spock both fell asleep. They were gently shaken awake later by Chris.

"Hey, I gotta leave, I've got a six am shift to cover for one of the senior officers."

"Okay," Jim mumbled sleepily, "we'll catch up with you sometime tomorrow. Hey, we're taking Scotty up to Enterprise before we take off day after tomorrow so he can yell at that dickweed in Engineering. I would love it if you would come along in official capacity."

"Oh I wouldn't miss that for the world." Pike grinned back at him. Good night you two. I'll see you later." he said ruffling the hair on both of their heads for good measure before he left. Spock was so tired he didn't even bother smoothing his hair back down.

"Bed?"

"Mmhmm" the Vulcan muttered.

They bid their good nights to Winona and stumbled into the bedroom. Once there they took care of their bathroom needs and threw their sweaters and jeans into the hamper, then stumbled sleepily back into the bedroom. Jim wrapped Spock in an embrace, kissing him deeply and pushing him back onto the bed as he did so. The rest of their clothing was discarded quickly and the lay naked together under the covers, kissing and touching, nibbling and fondling. Their love making was gentle and sweet, they had no burning need for penetration this time, only for intimacy, skin to skin contact, and getting lost in the connection between their minds.

They continued the deep gentle kisses and rocking of their bodies long after they had both reached their climaxes. Then fell asleep in each others arms murmuring sentiments of love and affection and contentment. With the exception of Wayne's presence, it had been the best Christmas of either of their lives.


	9. Wait No More

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

**WARNINGS: MULTIPLE WARNINGS for this chapter. **I forgot to include warnings in last chapter so I'll overkill on this one. Graphic sexual content ensues. Don't like it – don't read it.

Also there will be violence, language, sexual innuendo, descriptions of nudity.....should I go on?

There's also a lot of Laundry, so if you abhor laundry as I do, you may want to skip those parts as well. (I should mention that if forced to choose – I would pick laundry over dishes any day – and there are dishes being washed in this chapter as well....OH the HORROR!)

Anywho.... I'll "get on with it" shall I?

**Author's note: **I fully intended on cliffhangering this chapter. However, after looking at my schedule for the next week and realizing that with all of the homework and projects that I have, I won't have any time to write. It will most likely be next weekend before I can even sit down to start chapter ten. Therefore, my logical conclusion was that a cliffhanger at this junction would be cruel. I wrapped things up nicely with a little bow and some whipped cream on top, which I found sappy and annoying, but fair. However, as you know, when you are watching a horror flick, if you don't actually cut off the killer's head, he ain't dead, nuf said... (Hey that rhymed!! lol) Not that this is a horror flick....I'm just sayin'

As usual, thanks to all those loyal readers who are supporting and following and reviewing. I love you all. You inspire me to keep going and make me feel like I've really found my niche here. We shall see.

Couple of side notes:

1- I hate the title for this chapter. I could not think of an apt title I'm usually pretty good at coming up with something I like – but I'm too damn tired right now.– so if anyone can think of a better one, shout it out. If I like it – I'll use it and change it.

2- I'm sluggish and feeling like I have Mono the last few days – unfortunately I have no time for going to the doctor, plus no money and no insurance – so its student health or nothing. I HOPE this will not affect me starting on chapter 10 later this week. Wish me luck.

3- I had the worst nightmare ever this week – it was a dream within a dream within a dream. First there were terrorists after a bomb in some ladies garage, so when they couldn't find it they kidnapped her kids and Denzel Washington had to sit in her garage and smoke Salmon on the grill – no I don't know how that was supposed to find the terrorists... Then I was driving at night and being forced off the road by this huge navy blue Toyota King Cab truck. I kept trying to hide in ppls driveways but they would get mad and didn't care that this psycho was trying to kill me.... so then I dreamed that I woke up from both dreams...got coffee, turned on the computer, checked facebook and my stats. I had gotten over 150 reviews in one night, and they were all horrible terrible mean awful things that made me cry – and I don't cry... People were telling me I was a horrible person for putting such graphic sex in my stories and that I should black it all out or put more warnings in.

Must be a guilt dream for not putting in warnings on last chapter....whatever. I just thought it was odd. I must secretly fear that people hate my story or something. LOL

Why am I telling you all this...I dunno – cuz I can I guess.

Happy Reading.

___________________________________________________________________________________

MOII

chp 9

Wait No More

As the first slivers of gray dawn crept their way across the cloud covered cold Iowa sky, Jim awakened. For the third morning in a row Spock was still asleep in the bed next to him. Jim decided he would never get tired of the sight of the Vulcan sweetly sleeping beside him. His dark straight cut hair, gently falling across his forehead, his dark feathery lashes, high cheekbones, luscious lips, strong nose. Jim loved each and every feature and found an immense pleasure in simply lying there and watching the man he loved sleep.

Before long his bladder decided that it couldn't lie there any longer, so Jim placed a light kiss on his T'hy'la's cheek and silently slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to take care of business.

He was sure that he would find Spock awake when he slipped back out of the bathroom, but he wasn't. A grin spread across Jim's face. For once he would be able to wake Spock up with intimate activities instead of the reverse, and he intended on enjoying every moment of pleasuring his partner himself.

Though it had been less than 48 hours before when he and Spock had confessed to each other that they were both nervous about the intercourse part of sex, Jim had gotten over it. Had Pike not interrupted them in the barn last night, Spock would have already wildly and passionately taken Jim and his figurative virginity. Jim found that he had wanted that very much. The memory of their amorous and erotic activities in the barn the night before made Jim instantly hard as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand drawer and slipped underneath his pillow where it would be more readily available.

He definitely didn't want to bottom all the time. As much as he wanted to feel Spock inside of him, he also wanted just as much to be inside Spock as they made love. However, that would mean taking Spock's virginity, literally. That wasn't something he wouldn't do lightly. He'd need to be sure that was what Spock wanted, no doubts. As much as he wanted to wake the other man with a blow job and by fingering him and prepping him just as Spock had done to him in the barn the night before, he would not do that without Spock's permission and his request.

He decided to settle for the blow job. He himself thought that waking up to a blow job was a particularly pleasant way to regain consciousness. Spock would surely appreciate it as well, and it was about time the Vulcan experienced that particular wake up call.

He slipped back under the covers beside his lover, placed a small kiss on the un-reciprocating lips and moved down his torso slowly, feeling slight stirrings as he went. Because it was morning, Spock was already half hard, that made Jim's job a little easier. He slipped the hardness into his mouth and began massaging Spock's balls, sucking slowly and rhythmically bringing Spock to full hardness.

He heard a sleepy moan of pleasure as he worked and immediately felt Spock's presence in his mind. He looked up and found dark eyes staring down at him with a look of pleasant surprise. Jim winked at his fiancée and mentally projected _'Good Morning love' _. He was met with Spock's verbal reply of "Good morning indeed Jim". Coupled with his unconscious projection of _'oh gawd, yes'_ as his lover's eyes closed in ecstasy and he threw his head back, thoroughly enjoying what Jim was doing with his swirling tongue and roaming hands.

_"Enjoying that are you?"_

_"You have no idea T'hy'la, it is so good." _ he sighed and moaned aloud for emphasis arching his back and slightly thrusting into Jim's mouth. Jim sucked and stroked Spock's hardened cock working his mouth up and down faster and faster 'till his jaw was aching. When Spock would unconsciously thrust he would hit the back of his throat and Jim would have to remind him to be gentle so he didn't activate his gag reflex.

With the hand that was massaging and playing with Spock's balls he slid his two forefingers down to stroke and put pressure on Spock's perenium. Spock bucked his hips and immediately projected a slew of _"sorry, sorry, sorry." _ into Jim's mind. Jim just chuckled internally.

_"It's okay love, I'm just glad you are enjoying it."_

_"So much, so much Jim, oh gawd, please..."_

Fingers entwined themselves in Jim's hair and tugged ever so slightly. Jim felt a familiar buzzing tingle massaging his scalp. Spocks' breaths were coming harder and faster and Jim looked up to see that his eyes were shut tight and his other hard was holding fast to one of the rails on the headboard. He knew he'd would have to stop or Spock wouldn't last much longer.

He released the fiery cock from his lips, immediately missing the hot wonderful feel of it filling his mouth as he kissed his way up his lover's body. He stopped to pay particular attention Spock's cute naval, and each green tinged and erect nipple. Swooping and dipping and swirling his tongue, nipping and nibbling with his lips and teeth. This elicited demanding whimpers and soft cries from Spock, whose hot hands were suddenly everywhere on Jim's body pulling him closer and groping his cool naked skin.

Lips met in a dire deep kiss and as tongues clashed and fought for dominance, love and desperate need flooded each of their minds. Jim rolled them both so that Spock was on top of him and spread his legs wide allowing the Vulcan access to him most intimate regions. Then with one hand he reached under the pillow and pulled out the lube, placing it in the Vulcans hand and then deftly flipping the cap and shoving both the hand holding the bottle of lube downward and he reached back up and thrust his fingers into Spock's hair and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

Expecting to feel lubed fingers rimming his anus, Jim was quite surprised to find himself suddenly back on top of the Vulcan and lube being pressed firmly back into his own hand.

"Please Jim, I want you inside me." the Vulcan pleaded and stroked his T'hy'la's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Please."

Jim raised up and looked at the lube and then looked deeply into Spock's eyes, searching for confirmation that this was truly what he wanted, and not merely some indulgence because Spock was trying to please him. What he saw there was true desire, but he asked anyway.

"Are you sure? Last night you made it very clear that you wanted to be the one to fuck me up the ass." he teased with a lascivious grin.

"That was different. Last night we were both somewhat out of control, overtaken by unbridled passion. Not that it was not very pleasurable, it was, and and had we not been interrupted, I would very much have enjoyed taking you Jim. However, that was animalistic, carnal, purely sex. It was fucking. I wanted to fuck you, to be in control. I would not be averse to you fucking me, the next time we desire to engage in that kind of wild rough sex, but right now, we are making love. As much as I desire to be inside you while we make love Jim, that can wait. What I desire more at this time is for you to be inside of me. I want to give myself to you, ...please."

Jim had to take in a sharp breathe as the comprehension of what Spock was saying hit him. "Spock, this is your virginity we are talking about. I'd be taking your virginity." he said searching the Vulcan's eyes again for confirmation.

"Yes Jim, that is what I want to give you."

Jim's eyes moistened. Spock was giving him the most precious gift he could possibly have given him. He was now glad that they had been interrupted in the barn last night. Losing his virginity that way, by carnally fucking Jim over a stall railing, it wouldn't have been right. As fun and satisfying as it would have been for both of them, Jim realized he would have been racked with guilt later.

He would have been fine with it being him on the receiving end while making love like this, in the house, in their own bed. Technically Spock would have still been a virgin on the receiving end, but it still would have been a preferably way for Spock to lose his virginity. This though, what Spock was offering him, was his trust, his soul, his entire being. He was completely giving himself to Jim, and it overwhelmed him. Why he wasn't sure, he just knew that no one had ever loved him or trusted him so deeply, so completely, and so unconditionally. That's what it was he realized. Spock's love for him, was completely unconditional.

He held back the tears that now threatened to fall as he swooped in to kiss Spock deeply and longingly, ensuring that he knew through their connection how much this gift meant to him, and that his unconditional love was absolutely and totally reciprocated

He kissed his way back down to Spock's proud erection, kissing and licking his way down the shaft. Then he grabbed two of the extra pillows off the floor and placed them underneath the small of Spock's back so the angle would be more comfortable for him.

"Maybe we better do this the other way the first time," he said hesitantly, "with you on your hands and knees and me behind you. It might be easier. I don't want to hurt you."

"No Jim." I want to see your face while we are making love, the pain will be minimal, and it will subside."

"Read that in a manual did you?"

"Yes, but I believe it to be true."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. Quite." Spock said spreading his legs as far apart as he could and readying himself as Jim liberally coated his fingers with the lube.

"I love you Spock."

"And I love you T'hy'la." Spock said reaching down to touch Jim's free hand and lace their fingers together.

Jim gently massaged Spock's opening dipping the tip of his finger in just slightly and pushing against it gently so that it would relax and give way to him. Little by little he slid one finger in allowing the chamber to relax and conform before pushing on. Once he was all the way in he started to slowly thrust in and out making circular motions as he did so loosening the tight cavity. Spock cried out as Jim hit his prostate, his breath coming in hot heavy pants, littered with soft moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Spock was so hot and tight and velvety against his Jim's finger. Jim couldn't imagine what he would feel like around his dick. The thought made his so hard that it was painful. He found himself rutting against Spock's thigh as he thrust his finger in and out of the velvety hot opening.

He removed the finger and leaned over Spock stealing another kiss while he added more lube and then slid two fingers into the puckered opening. Spock's breath hitched. Once he relaxed to the two fingered motions, in and out and corkscrewing, Jim began to scissor his fingers widening the entrance even more. With his free hand he began stroking the long green flushed jutting cock before him as he increased the speed and tempo of his thrusting fingers. When he added a third finger Spock was sweating and panting and thrusting himself into Jim, begging him to do it harder, and faster. Jim complied. Watching Spock in the throes of such ecstasy, holding back nothing, suppressing no emotion, giving in to wanton abandon and begging Jim to fuck him harder was nearly enough to make Jim cum without even touching himself. He had to grasp at every ounce of control he had in order to keep from blowing his wad.

"Please Jim, I want you inside me, I want you inside me now." Spock panted.

Jim coated his throbbing and engorged member with an excess of lube and lined himself up with Spock's entrance. Slowly he pushed into it feeling the hot tightness grab on to his glans and pull him in. _"God, its going to take everything I've got not to cum. You are so fucking hot, and I don't just mean temperature. Give me a minute love." _Jim projected breathing hard and trying to concentrate.

"Take your time. I love you Jim."

"I love you too." he answered pushing further into the tight, smooth, incredibly hot chamber. It felt so damn good. Jim could hardly stand it. At the same time he felt the pain Spock was experiencing through their connection. It wasn't terrible, Jim had done a good job of prepping him, but it was uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"Yes love, I am fine. Keep going."

Jim pushed on, Spock winced once, so of course, so did Jim, but he urged Jim to keep going. When he was all the way in Spock closed his eyes and threw his head back and started rocking into him. Jim leaned over to kiss his love which wasn't easy at that angle. Then he began rocking with Spock, thrusting in and out, over and over. Spock touched his fingers to Jim's face at the meld points and suddenly Jim had no idea where they were. It seemed as though the bedroom and the bed had dissipated and they were floating together in empty space surrounded by swirling masses of glittering blinding blue and gold color, only this time an entire rainbow of color joined in.

They became one in that swirling mass of light, one mind, one body, one soul, no beginning, no ending. Jim's mind became clear and focused, he no longer needed to worry about cumming too soon. How long this lasted the had no way of knowing, for time seemed to stand still. Their love and commitment and pleasure and desire all weaved into one giant emotion encapsulating both of them in the mind link.

Some time later Jim became aware that he was now on his back and Spock was riding him, hard. He had no idea when or how they had changed positions, only that they had and Spock's fingers were no longer connecting them in full meld. Instead both of their hands were intertwined. Jim was frantically thrusting up into Spock whose head was thrown back in wild abandon. He called Jim's name over and over riding him harder and faster.

Jim grabbed Spock's stiff, long, hard cock in his cool hand and pumped it as the Vulcan rode him. Spock reached behind him to gently squeeze and caress Jim's balls, the sensation pushed Jim over the edge and he came, hard, shooting hot semen into Spock, which was enough to make Spock reach orgasm as well. His hot semen erupted, spilling all over Jim's hand and onto his chest and shooting up to coat Spock's own chest as well. They collapsed into each other Jim still thrusting gently in and out of Spock as the spasms in his dick slowly subsided and he finally became limp. He didn't pull out. He wanted to stay inside of Spock as long as human, or vulcanly possible.

Panting and unable to catch their breath, they kissed over and over, murmuring sentiments of love and thanks.

"Pretty fucking amazing for a first time huh?" Jim exclaimed. His head was buzzing and spinning. He felt completely sensory overloaded, but it was an amazing feeling.

"I cannot find words T'hy'la," Spock admitted, "and I am fluent in over 42 different languages and dialects."

Jim just chuckled at this and held his lover closer. Jim was fluent in a number himself, and he agreed. There were not words to describe what they had just experienced. Knowing that it would most likely just get better with more practice, since that was the way sex seemed to go, was incomprehensible. Or maybe Jim's brain was just too tired to wrap itself around the concept.

That was saying a lot. Jim could act dumb with the best of them, and his casual language and demeanor didn't always allude to how intelligent he really was. However, his brain was usually something that never tired. As a kid he used to do complex equations in his head at night to help himself fall asleep.

Spock lay wrapped in Jim's embrace, his head on Jim's chest. His eyes were glazed and distant, but his lips wore a smile. He was exhausted. So was Jim. The meld and the incredible mind blowing sex, had sapped everything out of them.

At that moment, Jim knew his name, and Spock's name. He knew how unbelievably happy and satisfied he was, and that was it. He lay there holding his love and drifting in and out of consciousness, fighting to stay awake because he knew, somewhere in the recesses of his mind that it was morning and they needed to get up.

If someone had asked him how to do any of the simple calculations, computations, or data analysis configurations, that he had to do hundreds of times a day during his regular day to day operations on the Enterprise, all he would have been able to respond with would have been "Huh?", or "I dunno, ask Spock.". Who would have been equally dumbfounded at that moment.

He was thinking about all that sleepily as he carded his fingers through Spock's hair. He was feeling a bit light headed and giddy, as if he were drunk on sex too. Anything was possible lately he supposed. Some chemical reaction in the brain, a combination of great sex and Vulcan mind melds maybe. Even though they weren't kissing or connected their connection was still so strong just through touch that he could still hear similar thoughts emanating from Spock bouncing around in his head. The Vulcan's sounded like he'd eaten another bite or two of Jim's chocolate cake. Unconnected and random and not at all logical. The last of which was a response to Jim's little thoughts about not being able to answer questions about his daily duties and telling whoever to ask Spock how to do it.

_"Do not make them ask me how to do your calculations, I am too tired. Ask Chekov. He likes calculations. He can do zat."_

"You know, if we have mind blowing sex like this on the Enterprise, and our heads get all foggy like this every time, we are gonna have to leave Chekov in charge and stuff." Jim was finally able to utter out loud, slowly and lethargically.

"Who's Chekov?" Spock finally answered. Jim heard the question but it took a while to comprehend the meaning of the words.

"Hmm? Oh, ... um...I dunno, I think he's the smart kid with that talks funny.....why?" there was a pause before Spock answered as well.

"I do not recall....... Love you Jim."

"Love you too Spock." Jim said letting his eyes close.

***

When Jim opened his eyes again bright sunlight was streaming through the curtains. Thankfully he found he could once again think clearly. He wasn't sure what had happened after he and Spock had made love this morning. It probably had been some sort of sensory overload from adding the mind meld to the already unbelievable sex. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again, or it would be like the kissing and they would learn to control and minimize the effects.

"I'm sure that is what it was," his favorite voice said reassuringly in his ear. The Vulcan possessing said voice was spooned up behind him and began planting light kisses on his neck and shoulders. "In any event we can experiment with adding the mind meld while we are still on leave. If we cannot adjust, we will have to forgo its addition to our love making when we are on board the Enterprise in order to ensure that our ability to command is not impeded by any impairment it would cause, temporary or otherwise."

"Good idea. Hey, how'd you know what I was thinking? I wasn't even projecting, I was just lying here trying to wake up."

"I am uncertain, yet I heard your thoughts as clearly as I do when we are fully connected during intimate activities. Normally unless we are experiencing that full connection, the one you refer to as 'the electric light show in our heads' I only receive general emotions and conveyances from you through casual touches. When our fingers connect those get much stronger, it is like having images flash through my mind, I can garner from what you are projecting exactly what you must be thinking, as I am able to read you very well, but I do not actually hear words. Our fingers were intertwined upon waking. I can only surmise that our bond and our mind link must be growing."

"Huh, that's odd isn't it?"

"Quite."

Jim turned to face Spock. Upon seeing his lover's face he was immediately flooded with a warm feeling of contentment and happiness. He kissed Spock tenderly and intertwined their fingers again.

"_Okay, so can you hear me now?"_

_"Yes T'hy'la. Can you also hear me?"_

"Yep. Okay, experiment number two." he said and disconncted their fingers. He also made sure that Spock's hands were no where near his head. He placed one hand on Spock's chest, and placed one of Spock's hand's on his chest, but other than that, ensured that they were not touching anywhere else.

"_How about now? Can you still hear me without our fingers connecting?"_

_"Yes but your voice sounds a bit farther away, as if you are speaking to me across the room."_

_"So does yours. Okay you take your had away from my chest, make sure you aren't touching me at all." _Spock did so. _"Can you hear me with just me touching you?"_

_"I can, but it is a bit fainter than it was before."_

Jim took his hand away from Spock but put Spock's hand back on him.

_"How about now?"_

_"Louder, as it was before when both of us were touching each other."_

_"Interesting. Alright now scoot about apart from each other. Leave about two feet between us, but no touching."_

They moved away from each other. They were still lying on the bed facing each other but there was a definite space between them.

_"Can you still hear my thoughts Jim?"_

_"Yep, they are a lot quieter. Kind of sounds like you are talking to me from the bathroom or something. If there were any loud noise going on in the room I might have to concentrate to hear you but you are still there. Same on your end?"_

_"Indeed."_

"Wow. Okay big one." Jim said Jumping up from the bed and crossing over to the far side of the room next to the window. He looked out the window and the gorgeous blue sky. The bright sunlight was reflecting off of the sparkling snow in a way that made the landscape look as though it had been sprinkled with glitter or fairy dust.

_"God its a gorgeous day out. We are definitely going to have to get out and enjoy it." _he projected. Only to be met by silence.

"Nothing huh?"

"I do not believe so. I thought for a second I could sense something about snow and glitter, and then the word enjoy, but I could not be certain."

"Well all of that was in there, so some things are still getting transmitted from this far away. Interesting. Okay you think something at me."

_"The phrase, 'think something at me' is completely illogical, however, I am rather enjoying our experimentation as a scientific means of extrapolating the exact parameters of our growing telepathic connection." _

"I got something vague about me being illogical, but science being fun. No actual words though."

"Fascinating."

"Okay, I want you to think one word over and over as I get closer and closer and as soon as I hear it clearly and unmistakably I'll tell you what it is. It has to be something uncommon for you, so that I can't just be guessing."

Jim moved closer and closer to the bed, stepping in six inch increments. When he reached about a foot away from the bed, which was roughly four feet from Spock he stopped short.

"Onomatopoeia? Why on earth would you be thinking that?"

"Because I would have absolutely no reason to be thinking that of course."

"Of course." Jim said with a grin jumping back onto the bed and into his lover's arms. "Well that was kind of fun. This is going to prove to be very interesting, and, make messing with the guys on the road trip all the more fun."

"If it is not just an effect held over from the sensory overload we experienced from this morning, yes, it will prove to be very useful and possibly amusing at times. However it may fade as the day wears on. We shall see."

"Yes we shall. Shower?"

"Indeed."

"You know, I never minded sharing a bathroom with you aboard Enterprise. Especially since everybody else on board are four six or even eight to one communal bathroom in the lower ranks and decks where they have more dormitory like quarters. But now I'm really going to enjoy it. Rank certainly does have its privileges from time to time."

"I understand that the previous incarnation of the Enterprise and other Starships allowed for Senior officers to have private bathrooms."

"Yeah, but they had far less crew members back then, and their quarters were cracker box sized. Yours and mine are fairly large. I'm just grateful at this point that our bathroom connects them."

"Indeed. We will be able to disengage the automated locking mechanisms and come and go as we please without alerting any of the crew members to our relationship status."

"Exactly, and if we can embed a sub routine into the comm circuits on the door panels, we can have the call button signals routed to both our quarters so that if someone is at your door, and you are in my room, it will alert us there and you can slip through the bathroom and pretend like you were in your room the whole time, and vise versa. Very, very convenient. I like it."

"We will have to differentiate between the signals so that we can determine who's door chime is sounding, and remember to turn those subroutines off so that they are not accidentally discovered by anyone else visiting us in our quarters, but all of that should be relatively simple."

"Piece of cake. You are talking to the king of embedding subroutines into programs that shouldn't be there you know."

"I am well aware." Spock said with a glare and the standard, 'you irritate me sometimes' eyebrow raise, as he turned on the water in the shower.

"You're _still _pissed about the Kobayashi Maru?"

"I am not."

"Yeah you are." Jim laughed as he stepped under the warm spray of water and pulled the irritated Vulcan in after him.

"You cheated."

"Says you."

"As did Admiral Barnett, and the majority of the Academy council"

"Yes but they ruled in my favor, and I got a commendation for original thinking. Your test is, was and remains, a cheat."

"And your argument still precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

"Spock, if I believed in no-win scenario's, I would have given up on the possibility of a relationship with you before it ever began, and I would not be standing here, loving you with everything that I am, wet and naked in the shower right now." Jim said point of fact and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan, kissing him deeply, slowly and tenderly as the water cascaded over both of them.

"In that case, I believe it would be prudent for me to conclude that your logic is sound, and concede to your argument my love." Spock agreed as he pulled Jim in and began kissing him with fervor, transmitting love and desire that made them both instantly hard.

Jim knew that Spock's acquiescence was not completely sincere, but he was too wrapped up in the kissing and fondling to care. Before he realized what was happening, Spock had dropped to his knees and was sucking Jim off while he coated his fingers with conditioner and began to rim Jim's puckered entrance with his finger.

Jim backed his back firmly against the tiled shower wall, grabbed a hold of the railing on one side and the shelf on the other and lifted one leg and slung it over Spock's shoulder, giving Spock as much angle and access as he could.

"Horny little Vulcan this morning are you?" Jim gasped between waves of pleasure. Spock gave a little growl in response that reverberated through Jim's member as Spock continued to suck and simultaneously fuck Jim's opening with his finger. Soon the Vulcan added another finger and mimicked the motions Jim had made when prepping him earlier that morning. Every time Spock hit his prostate Jim thought he was going to die. It would be a good death though. Best way to die ever. By the time Spock added a third finger he had started shuddering and shaking and felt as if the one leg he was standing on was going to buckle and give way.

He transmitted this telepathically as he couldn't have spoken coherently if he'd wanted to, but managed to squeak out a desperate cry of need, begging Spock to take him. Spock stood quickly and turned Jim around to face the shower wall. Because they were standing, entering him from behind would be easiest. Jim didn't argue. He just needed to feel the Vulcan inside of him and was completely overcome with that need.

Spock pushed into him slowly but Jim felt as if he were being torn apart. Spock felt the pain and immediately retreated.

"No please, don't stop, just use more conditioner or something."

"You are sure T'hy'la?"

"Yes,... please, just do it."

"Spock pushed into him again and Jim concentrated on relaxing the muscles in his anus. He could feel Spock's mind connection attempting to help him relax, it seemed to work. Spock pushed in a bit further allowing the recess to expand and accept him, then a bit further, until he was completely buried inside his lover. Then he began to rock against Jim, slowly thrusting in and out. He grabbed a hold of Jim's hips and began pulling out farther before thrusting back in. Jim's cries of pleasure soon increased immeasurably and he began begging the Vulcan to fuck him harder and faster. Spock wittingly complied.

It didn't take long for them to both climax. No virginity remained between them after that. Both had taken, both had given, both were sated, satisfied, and unbelievably happy. Jim turned back to face his love and gave him a wink before kissing him and voicing his love to him. He fingered the pendant hanging around Spock's neck affectionately as Spock reached up to do the same. Jim found himself grinning uncontrollably and looking deeply into Spock's smiling eyes. This had to be what heaven was like, if there were such a place. Spock agreed.

They finished showering, shaving, brushing their teeth and dressing for the day. Spock requested that Jim wear the blue shirt and cologne he had bought Jim for Christmas. The blue of the shirt really did bring out the color of Jim's eyes. Jim made a similar request and they both nodded their mutual approval and snuck in another long meaningful kiss. Then they made the bed and sorted out their laundry before heading for the laundry room to start the first load. It was just after 10 a.m. when they finally went into the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast and found Christopher Pike sitting at the table with their mother.

"I thought you had to work an early shift?"

"I do, I'm on lunch break."

"Yes well us vacationers are having breakfast."

"And what else do you vacationers have planned for the day?" Winona asked.

"Um... Laundry?"

"We must pack and ready ourselves to leave tomorrow. We should also touch base with the others and ensure that they wear their uniforms in the morning so that we can attend to our duties aboard the Enterprise before we leave."

"Absolutely. I want to make sure everything is running smoothly before we even think about leaving. I'm going to enjoy descending en masse on that pinhead wreaking havoc and vengeance all over my engineering department." Jim grumbled.

"I hope for his sake, he is putting in some overtime and earnestly endeavoring to undo the damage he inflicted, or I fear the damage that is next inflicted will be upon him. I will attempt to keep Mr. Scott from inflicting harm upon the 'pinhead', however, he can be very quick when he is sufficiently motivated. Usually the motivating factor involves food."

"You are faster and have better reflexes, just keep him from killing the guy. He's been aptly warned, so as far as I'm concerned, if he doesn't get it done, he gets what he deserves, within reason. Andy said he was going in at six this morning to make sure everything got done. Him I trust.

Speaking of, Chris, I'm going to need to make a formal request to temporarily promote Andy so that I can leave him in charge of overseeing the rest of the repairs while we are gone. I need to leave someone in charge that I can trust with _my ship_ if we are going to be gone another week."

"You know I took the liberty of looking over Sanders' service record after meeting him yesterday. He's a very bright kid. Really knows what he's doing. After this Engineering internship is up he's only got two more semesters at the academy before he graduates. I don't see why the promotion can't be permanent. He's taken all the tests and fulfilled all of the requirements, he would have been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant just before graduation anyway. Looks like he's following in your footsteps Jim. I'll submit the paperwork when I get back."

"Thank you Admiral Pike, but actually, I was on academic suspension until I received my commendation and was officially promoted to Captain, so if you want to get technical, I graduated with the rank of… Captain." Jim gloated. Three dish towels got thrown into his face along with a chorus of eye rolls.

"What? Come on you know I'm right, you're all just jealous because none of you are as awesome as I am."

Spock gave him another 'you are being irritating' eye brow raise.

"Okay Spock's a close second to my all encompassing awesomeness. Of course if we were talking about skills in the bedroom..."

"Oh for goodness sakes shut up Jimmy! How I raised him to be so conceited is beyond me."

"Yes I believe that is sufficient. I would very much appreciate it if you would keep information about our intimate activities to yourself."

"Me too." Pike said shooting him an exasperated head shake.

"What? You don't want to hear all about the mind blowing......."

"They do not!" / "No!" / "Nobody wants to hear about blowing anything."

Jim busted out laughing. He loved messing with people. He loved it even more when it was this easy.

"You guys are such suckers. Don't worry love, I wouldn't have really divulged any details, I was just teasing."

Zoe barked at him and demanded to be let in on the joke.

"Yeah, you think I'm funny dontcha girl? Yes you do."

"She is the only one." Spock lamented.

"You love me and you know it."

"Yes I do, but this does not prevent you from irritating the hell out of me."

"Wow look at you with the colorful metaphors. You are getting more human by the minute."

"Your undue influence no doubt. A behavior flaw which I intend on correcting before we return to duty."

"Well we have another week so don't go getting all Vulcan on me now. Did I mention how much I love you yet this morning?"

"Yes Jim, many times. In fact I seem to recall on at least two occasions this morning you repeated the sentiment over and over very loudly, coupled with a string of expletives and references to several religious deities."

"Oh burn! Touché! Score one for the Vulcan. Nicely played, nicely played. I am so proud to call you fiancée right now. You have no idea. I'm all choked up, really."

"I learned from the best."

"Yes you did. You're a quick study too. It gets me right here." Jim said pointing to his heart and pretending get all teary eyed and emotional.

"Jim, you're incorrigible." Pike chastised.

"Why do people keep telling me this as if it's something I don't know?"

"That was nicely played Spock. Somebody needs to put him in his place now and then."

"Indeed. I believe that particular task falls under the duties included in my job description as First Officer of the Enterprise."

"It says 'put Jim in his place' in there?"

"In bold letters."

"No wonder you argue with me so much."

"Can I just break up your banter long enough to say, thank God you installed those soundproofing algorithms into the guest room." Winona quipped.

"You're funny Mom."

"Well you come by it honestly then don't you."

Wy, it's been fun, but I've got to get back to work." Christopher said rising and giving her a quick kiss. "I will see you later though. Come out to the shipyard and pick me up as soon as you are done making your excuses to Carver. I'll make reservations at that little place we used to love."

"The one with the candles and the pretentious waiter?"

"That's the one," he said kissing her again. "I'll see you boys tomorrow morning if nothing else."

"Yes sir. It will be early if I can get the rest of them coordinated. I'll let you know what time after I talk to them."

Pike bid them goodbye and they finished their breakfast amidst more light hearted banter. Jim talked Spock into going skating again. He was looking forward to walking there this time and enjoying the crisp air and sunshine. He knew Zoe would enjoy the walk and exercise too. Jim made a quick call to Wendy and told her to meet them over there so he could spend a little more time with her since this was their last day in Riverside.

"You should come with us Mom."

"I don't have time for skating Jim. I've got a meeting this afternoon, remember?"

"Yes but its not 'til 3 o'clock right?"

"No, but..."

"No buts. It's not even eleven yet. You have plenty of time to come skating with us for a while and then get back here and change or whatever before you have to go. Please?" he said giving her the big sad puppy dog eyes.

Zoe whined and mimicked Jim's look as if she understood the conversation. Then Spock chimed in with his own urgings, reminding her that this would be the last chance they had to spend any time together as they were all leaving the next morning.

"Alright, alright, you three make a girl feel like she's being ganged up on. Go find me some skates and let's go." Zoe barked gleefully and headed for the door.

"Yeah you wanna go bye bye huh? You wanna go for a walk? You want me to find you some little doggy skates so you can skate on the pond, huh?" Jim said to the dog, accosting her with as much attention and affection as he received in return.

"I have a feeling you two are going to miss each other a great deal." Spock commented as he watched Jim with Zoe.

"Yep, good thing I've got you to keep me company. We'll try to visit more often. At least until they make up their minds about this long term mission. That's part of the reason why I want to make sure we do our best to make up for lost time, ahead of time."

"That is a wise decision. I will miss it here as well."

"Well I hope you do Spock. I hope you've come to think of this as your home while you've been here." Winona spoke earnestly.

"Indeed I have, and I do Mom. Thank you."

"No thanks needed hon. You are family now. In every sense of the word. We love you very much." she said hugging her newest son to her as they all exited the house and headed for the barn to get their skates.

* * *

The winter sunshine felt wonderful, and the landscape was breathtaking. Even the limbs of the trees were covered in sparkling snow. Spock commented on how beautiful the snow was, and that he'd never seen anything like it, having only seen snow a few times in his life before.

_"Kinda reminds me of that electric light show in our heads, the way the sun is bouncing off the snow and making it sparkle and shine in a rainbow of colors."_

_"Indeed, it is somewhat similar."_

Jim winked at Spock after this little exchange. They were walking along with Winona and Zoe and were not touching. In fact there were at least two feet between them, yet they'd heard each other quite clearly.

"So not fading..."

"It is early."

"But it was louder."

"Indeed. Fascinating."

"What are you two talking about. You aren't even speaking in whole sentences."

"Sure we are."

"Not ones that anyone else can hear. What's not fading?"

"Um...we seem to be able to hear each other's thoughts this morning. As long as we aren't too far away from each other."

"Jimmy, that's not new. You've been doing that the entire time you've been here. Finishing each other's sentences, talking at the same time, or not talking at all and having these entire, non-verbal conversations."

"That may be true, however, Jim and I were not aware how much of our communication was non-verbal until it was pointed out to us. Our level of non verbal communication has now changed. Before, we had learned to communicate through gestures, or reading each other's body language, hand signals, or facial expressions. We had actually sat down and developed a series of commands through hand signals that were not Starfleet standard, to use among our own crew on Enterprise. Jim wanted us all to have a way of communicating with each other that was specific to Enterprise. Most or our non-verbal communication is based on this. However, we were not able to actually read each other's minds, until now."

"And now you can?"

"It seems so, yes. We are each able to project thoughts into each others minds. They are no longer vague images or feelings that necessitate interpretation, but actual words."

"So its like you are actually talking to each other."

"Not just like it, that's what we are doing. I can hear his voice in my head. It's not just random words, they're his words, no room for misinterpretation."

"I also hear Jim's voice in my own head."

"Wow, and you think this has to do with your bond, or your telepathic link?"

"Absolutely. As we grow closer, mentally, emotionally, and physically, or bond and link seems to be growing."

"So what did you mean about fading?"

Spock blushed a bit before answering.

"We became,....exceptionally close this morning. I implemented a common technique during mating, and performed a mind meld with Jim while we were..." his ears became quite tinged with green at the tips and he was unsure how to go on. Had he been talking to Jim, he would have had no need for subtlety and would have had no problem speaking his mind. However he found that he was not so willing to share intimate details of their love making with outsiders, not even Winona. It was too personal.

"I get it sweetie." Winona smiled. "So you were connected body and mind and you think this is what caused you to be able to hear each other's voices in your heads, but it might be temporary or something."

"Yes. Our connection, mind body and soul, was very powerful. I have never experienced anything like it. We seemed to experience something akin to inebriation afterward. It became increasingly difficult to concentrate, or remember basic information. Some sort of sensory overload, most likely because we are not used to being connected in such a way. My theory is that this level of connection has heightened our ability to communicate through our mind link so that we are now able to hear each other's thoughts without having to touch. However, I do not know if this result is permanent, or simply a residual effect that will fade over time."

"I think its the former. It would make sense that it would fade, but when we were talking just a few minutes ago, it was louder than it was this morning. Which would mean the connection was growing, not fading."

"You know that might prove to be a bit of a problem down the line, you won't be able to hide anything from each other. I know that right now you don't care about that, because this is all so new, but its something you both need to be aware of and think about. If you can't hide any thoughts from each other, it may cause disagreements later down the road. You might want to work at blocking your, I don't know, projections, or transmissions, or whatever it is you do. Sometimes, your thoughts need to be your own."

"You make a good point Winona. Though I trust Jim's love for me, that does not mean that I will not be jealous if I know each and every time he finds someone else attractive. I know that he will not act on it, but I still, I believe I would prefer to be kept in the dark."

"Hey, I resemble that remark."

"Exactly."

"Kidding aside, I doubt very highly that anyone will be turning my eye anytime soon, however, I concede the point. Sometimes your thoughts do need to be your own. We'll have to work on it."

The next couple of hours seemed to fly by. They all skated and talked and enjoyed the air and the sunshine. Zoe ventured out on the ice, slipping and sliding, barking and having a wonderful time trying to chase Jim around the pond.

Jim was talking to Wendy and her friends when he suddenly felt very chilled. Yet he wasn't all that cold. He looked around to see where Spock was and noticed that he was off to the side quietly listening but keeping to himself. He skated a little closer and sure enough, the cold he felt was coming from Spock.

He quickly let Winona know that they needed to leave and said his goodbyes to everyone. Spock also bid everyone goodbye but asked Jim why he wanted to leave so suddenly.

"Well if it had been up to me, I would have stayed a bit longer, but we need to get you home love, you're freezing."

"I am fine."

"No you aren't. This goes back to what Mom was saying earlier. You can't keep things like that from me anymore. I know better now." Jim said, resisting the urge to put his arm around Spock as the put their shoes back on so they could walk back to the house.

_"I would give anything if I could wrap you up in my arms and keep you warm right now. Put my arm around you or hold your hand on the way back to the house. I really hate it that I can't. I love you."_

_"I love you too T'hy'la. Perhaps one day, we will be free to show affection toward one another in public."_

_"Will you ever be okay with that though. Vulcan's aren't exactly known for public displays of affection."_

_"I would not be overly comfortable with lavish displays of affection in a public setting, no. However holding your hand in public is something I would like to be able to do on occasion."_

"Are you two going to let me in on the conversation, or am I supposed to just pretend you don't exist and continue feeling awkward?" Winona teased.

"Sorry Mom." they both said in unison.

"You know, when you do that, it's very very obvious that you are talking to each other. You make all the non-verbal gestures that people do normally in conversation, you just aren't saying any words. Its a bit disconcerting actually. If your goal is to keep outsiders from cluing in to the fact that you are in a relationship, you are going to have to get better at hiding the fact that you are talking to one another with that mind link thing."

"Fascinating. This could work to our advantage as we attempt to gage how our interaction has changed once we are with our fellow crew mates."

"Oh yeah. We can purposely have ourselves a nice long conversation in the car and see who picks up on it first, and how long it takes them. Things like that."

"Indeed."

The rest of the walk home was filled with pleasant chat. Both Jim and Spock noted how nice their vacation had been overall and how good it had been to be able to spend time with Winona who echoed the sentiment.

Once they were home Winona changed and go ready for her appointment and her date with Christopher. She let them know that she would be going to see Carver and then she and Christopher would go to dinner and find something else to do in town and that she'd try not to be home before nine.

"That should give you two plenty of alone time I hope."

"Yes thank you mother, we really do appreciate it. I hope you know that." Jim said sweeping his Mom up into a big bear hug. Love you, have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do.

"You know Jimmy......"

"Okay, don't do anything Spock wouldn't do then." he finished for her, knowing what kind of comment she was going to make.

"Alright. I'll see you boys later. Have a nice evening."

After she left, Jim swept Spock up into a similar bear hug and kissed him deeply.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?" Spock asked as if he didn't know what Jim was going to say.

"We're alone. Wanna have sex?"

"Jim, we still have many things to attend to."

"Uh huh, one of them being, sex."

"Which can wait. We have already engaged in sexual intercourse twice today."

"Yeah but that was hours ago. Come on, just a quickie, then we'll get the other stuff done."

"I do not believe it would be a "quickie" as you say, and we need to ensure that everything else is done first Jim."

"Mhmm..." Jim murmured kissing the Vulcan's neck and sliding his fingers up underneath his sweater and pulling it off over the Vulcan's head so that he was down to just a button up shirt and jeans.

"Jim, I am serious." Spock said firmly, trying not to respond to Jim's attention and affection. "You are not completely insatiable?"

"Hello. Yes I am. Its me. My reputation precedes me doesn't it?"

"Your reputation is greatly exaggerated, mostly by rumors you yourself spread. However, in order to clarify, let me ask you some pointed questions."

"Ask away."

"Up until Christmas Eve, how many times, since the Narada incident, have you engaged in sexual intercourse this past year?"

"Jeez, get personal why don't you."

"Answer the question."

".....None okay, none."

"Did you lack the opportunity to enter into such activities?"

"Well, no, not exactly, I just had more important things to do. Like Captaining a starship."

"How many times were you propositioned during this past year, not just by Starfleet personnel but including those propositions made to you while we were on liaison missions with other planets and cultures in the galaxy."

"....A lot."

"How many times?"

"I lost count okay."

"Estimate."

"Fine, at least 20 or so."

"The point of this exercise is for you to be honest and not downplay the events in question."

"Fine, it was probably more like 30."

"Jim..."

"Okay, more like 50, but honestly I don't know an exact number, and that one planet we went to was full of horny females who hadn't seen a man of any kind in well over a year. You got propositioned plenty while we were there too. So half of those propositions came from one mission."

"Yes I did, however, my point is, you had ample opportunity to engage in sexual intercourse with a number of individuals who were not seeking any romantic attachments in return. If you are indeed insatiable, you would have taken every opportunity presented to you, yet you did not."

"Yeah well, I wasn't interested because I had feelings for you, that I was denying at the time but I did have better things to do. I have responsibilities to my ship and its crew and they have to come first."

"You also have responsibilities and better things to do right this moment, which will not get done if we engage in sexual intercourse right now. A fact which you are well aware of."

"Fine, but when we are done with packing and laundry and phone calls, can we have sex?

"Yes, that would be agreeable."

"You are impossible." Jim said kissing the Vulcan soundly and going in to put another load of laundry in the washing machine.

"Yet you love me anyway."

"Yes I do. Call Scotty. You are better at that diplomatic shit than I am so you'll do a better job of being vague about why he needs to wear his uniform and what exactly we will be doing on Enterprise tomorrow. I don't want to give anything away accidentally."

Spock complied and then they called Chekov and Sulu and filled them in on exactly what they'd be doing and made them swear not to breath a word to Scotty. Jim planned on telling him right before they went through the main Engineering door. They tried to get a hold of Dr. McCoy but had to leave a message. It didn't take long before everything was done and they were just waiting on the last load of laundry to come out of the dryer.

"Okay so now can we have sex?"

"Actually, would it be alright if we practiced kissing first? I would like to see if we are able to enjoy kissing and touching while remaining in some semblance of control."

"You want to see if we can make out without ripping each other's clothes off?"

"Yes I would, if that is alright Jim."

"Sounds like a fun experiment to me. Then can we have sex?"

The Vulcan just shot him an exasperated look and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. As Jim returned it he guided them both into the living room. They bumped into the end table and knocked the vid phone to the floor. Jim hastily scooped it up and haphazardly put it on the coffee table before settling on the couch and pulling Spock down on top of him.

The kissing soon became heated and full of need and want. Their connection had once again intensified as soon as their tongues had collided. The game of control had gone back and forth. As Jim had become shaky with lust Spock had used their mind link to calm Jim so that they could both remain in control. Soon after that it was Spock who was overcome with lustful intent and found himself undoing the buttons on Jim's jeans, a guttural growl emanating from his throat when Jim reached down to stop him.

"Hey this was your idea remember." Jim teased as he mimicked what Spock had done earlier and sent calming waves of thought towards his partner. Spock immediately regained control and they were able to continue kissing and touching, lightly caressing and fondling each other's bodies through their clothing, for some time. Both of their shirts had become unbuttoned in the process facilitating some skin to skin contact. For a while, as they worked on simply enjoying one another, that contact seemed to be enough.

Some time later Jim decided that as pleasurable as it was to just be able to lie there and enjoy kissing his fiancée, he really wanted to take advantage of what time they had alone. He intensified the kissing and this time Spock did not try to stop him. Instead the Vulcan increased the speed and force with which he had been gently rocking his hips against Jim's. Their cotton and jean clad erections clashed against each other causing them both to catch their breath and elicit needy moans. Spock kissed his way down Jim's neck and chest, then all the way down past his belly button to the top of his jeans. The top button were already undone, so the Vulcan teased Jim by thrusting his tongue underneath the waistband of Jim's underwear, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin there but stopping just before making contact with Jim's cock. Jim was writhing and moaning with pleasure and anticipation when the vid phone began to ring.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!"

Spock looked over at the information module on the screen. "It is Dr. McCoy." he said before hitting the answer button, making sure to turn the vid screen so that it was not facing the couch, or them. Then he returned to his activities, kissing back up to Jim's naval, dipping his tongue into it and nipping gently at it before continuing up and paying attention to each nipple. Jim did not think this was fair at all. He also knew he deserved it. While Spock was purposely keeping Jim occupied and trying to elicit verbal responses from him that he knew Dr. McCoy would hear, Bones could be heard over the vid phone speakers.

"Jim, hey you there? Sorry I wasn't here to get your call earlier, my damned ex-wife decided we needed to have a sit down and talk about Joanna's academic progress, or lack thereof, as if its my fault she's failing three of her classes. I'm not the one sitting in the house with her every night NOT making her get off the vid phone and do her homework. She seems to think its all my fault though. That Jo's all sad because Dad's not around and that she needs counseling. What'd she expect me to do. It was enlist in Starfleet or go insane. I had to get away from her and believe you me Joanna understands that. We had a very bonding experience this week. She can't stand her mom either. Poor kid. Wish I could just let her come with us aboard the Enterprise, but she'd miss her friends too much. Say, where the hell are you and what did you want anyway? And who's the girl?"

Jim had finally wrestled himself free of Spock during Bones' rant and buttoned up his shirt, most of the way. Spock had excused himself from view to go get a drink of water and button up his own shirt.

Jim flipped the phone around so that he could talk to Bones face to face and made a humble greeting and wished him a late Merry Christmas, avoiding the question about the 'girl'.

"Yeah yeah, you too. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl. Where's the girl."

"What girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I roomed with you for three years, I know what it sounds like when you are making out, or having sex for that matter. Wish I could forget sometimes, but it can't be helped. You share a room with a pervert, you hear things you don't want to hear."

"I am not a pervert and there is no girl."

"Okay, where's the guy then?"

"Wh...what?"

"The guy, you were making out with someone when I called. If its not a girl then you've finally taken that final step and its a guy."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jim said dumbfounded.

"Uh huh, sure you don't. Again, I'll point out that I roomed with you for three years. Not only that but I am your best friend and your physician. I read you pretty damn well Jim. You checked out just as many male asses in your day as female, you just never acted on the fact that the men turned your head. I decided you subconsciously didn't realize how attracted you were to other men, so I never said anything. My point is two and two make four. You were making out with someone just now, and you were actually telling the truth when you said there was no girl. As your pointy eared friend is prone to point out, when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains – however improbable – must be the truth. So its a guy. Who is he? Where is he? And where are your Mom and that damn Vulcan? Do they know you are sitting there making out with some guy you probably just met? That's a fine thing for your First Officer to experience first hand. I thought you were trying to strengthen your friendship with him, not alienate him."

"Okay hang on just a damn minute would ya? You've known I was attracted to men for how long?"

"Dammit Jim,... years okay. Its not my fault you didn't know."

"Um....who else knows? Not that it makes any difference, I just have reason to ask."

"Nobody. Just me as far as I know. You're avoiding my question."

"So what makes you so sure he's just some random guy I just met, and what is the 'impossible' part of the equation that you've eliminated. I'm not completely incapable of commitment or being serious about somebody you know."

"_Jim..." _ Jim looked over at Spock who was just out of view of the vid screen, but nearly close enough for them to touch so they could hear each other clearly. He was enjoying the bantering but cautioning Jim. Just in case he didn't want to give away too much too soon. Spock found he didn't care one way or the other. Which was why he did not stop what he was doing when the vid phone rang. He knew it was inevitable that McCoy found out about them, he just wasn't sure if Jim wanted him to know yet.

_"Hey, he obviously knows more than I thought he did," _Jim cut the Vulcan's cautioning tone off, _"There's no point in keeping it from him. He is my best friend after all and I would really like to tell him. Besides I want to put him in his place and let him know that this isn't some random hook-up. I'll just lead him into guessing the truth on his own. Is that okay?"_

_"Yes love, I said before that I would not keep you from sharing our relationship with Leonard, just as I wish you to allow me to share it with Nyota."_

"Its got to be some random guy. I know you are capable of commitment, even if you don't, but you wouldn't go getting into some committed relationship with someone while you are on shore leave, who you'd just have to leave behind. Commitments are for people you can actually commit to. You can't do that when you are Captain of the Federation's flagship Jim. Not unless it was someone on the Enterprise, and that's a whole other can of worms. You wouldn't risk your Captaincy by fraternizing with some yeoman or ensign, not with everything going on, what with the vast number of people trying to undermine your command. We've talked about that, you've been doing a bang up job of keeping your nose clean, minding your p's and q's, and watching your back. The only way you'd risk it is if it were a high ranking officer, and you were serious, as in love serious. So it has to just be a random hook-up with some hot guy you found in a bar. Unless of course you are trying to convince me that you and Spock, which by the way, was the impossible part of the equation I eliminated, but there's no way in hell that you and that pointy eared, green blooded..........." Leonard McCoy stopped short in his rant and went a bit pale. "Turn two inches to your right." he said pointing to his left, and Jim's right.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

When Jim did as the doctor requested Bones let out a slew of expletives and shocking cries of surprise and disbelief. Jim looked at Spock questioning what could possibly have brought this on. Spock moved to the other side of the coffee table to try and see what McCoy was seeing, and then he knew.

_"You're pendant. You didn't button up your shirt all the way, he can see it." _Jim looked down and saw that the pendant in question was indeed dangling free on his chest and at this angle, quite clearly showing to his friend on the vid screen. He buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way and feigned an innocent look.

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna help. I already saw it. I've had more than my share of Vulcan patients in the last year Jim. I spent two months on New Vulcan for gods' sakes. I know what a ni'var pendant is. You can't possibly be serious."

"Serious about what?"

"Jim said, still trying to act like he didn't know what McCoy was talking about."

"Oh for pete's sake, you're engaged to that pointy eared bastard? That staunch, prim and proper, emotionless, cold, snake in the grass, holier than thou, self righteous, overbearing, self-serving, unfeeling, walking computer?"

"That's enough Bones."

"Fine, but you are. You're engaged to him aren't you? What the hell possessed you Jim?"

"He is Dr. McCoy." Spock said solemnly, sitting next to Jim and reaching over to intertwine their fingers. "What possessed him, I am still unsure, however, I am very grateful, as I love him very much."

As he explained he couldn't help but let emotion seep through and show plainly on his face. He smiled lovingly at Jim, who beamed back at him radiantly. The tips of Spock's ears turned green and he lowered his head shyly and looked up at Jim through his eyelashes. It was the look Jim couldn't resist. He momentarily forgot McCoy was watching and reached over to cup Spock's chin with his free hand.

"I love you too T'hy'la." he murmured to Spock as he leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"Jeezus, I didn't need to see that you know. Ugh, gawd, that was so sappy I think my shoes are stuck to the floor because of the puddle of maple syrup forming around them. Did he just smile at you? Is there something wrong with him? I can come early you know. Do a full work up. See if he ingested something he shouldn't have that caused him to feel something other than interest in computations and data."

"As you are well aware Dr. McCoy, Vulcans are quite capable of feeling emotions. _Cthia_ is the stricture that binds our emotions, but it is harder to sustain for the few of us who are not wholly Vulcan. I experience a myriad of emotions on a daily basis, I just choose to suppress those emotions and not allow them to surface. Just because I do not show my emotions to the general public, does not mean I am incapable of experiencing them or expressing them when the situation merits. When I am alone with Jim, I feel free to let go of my Vulcan restrictions, and allow myself to become....more human."

"He's really good at it too. You should have heard him in bed this morning."

"Jim!"

"Good God man, why do you have to torture me like that. Now I have this horrible mental image of you two in bed together, its burning my retinas from the inside out. I need a drink!"

_"I love messing with him."_

_"I will admit, his reaction is quite amusing. I believe I would find it enjoyable to provoke such a response from him in the future."_

"I do it because I can Bones, because I can."

"I hate you."

"I know. Anyway, in all seriousness, yes, we are engaged, but obviously don't want anyone outside my family, you, and Nyota to know. We'll see how things are going in a year or so. If I've won the war on establishing credibility with my command, we'll set a date then. Um... I've already asked Sam to be my best man Len, but um... we'd really really like it if you'd agree to be Spock's best man. I didn't want to have to choose between you and my brother."

"Of course I will. If that's what you both really want. Wait, it will be best _man_ though right. I mean I'm not gonna have to wear a dress and hold flowers or anything? Shouldn't Nyota do that and be the maid of honor or something?"

"It won't exactly be a traditional wedding Bones. We'll figure out the logistics later. I do have a couple of serious matters I want to discuss with you while I've got you on the vid."

"Okay shoot. As for your engagement, mums the word, you know that, and for what its worth, congratulations to you both. Its good to see you both happy. Never thought I'd see Spock happy. Didn't even know he knew what it was. Say, how'd you keep this happy little relationship a secret from me anyway? I mean I know I've been busy, but was I really not paying any attention at all? I knew you had feelings for him Jim, but I thought they were one sided at best and wasn't sure that you knew how head over heels you were for him yourself."

"I...uh...it was that obvious?"

"Only to me. Maybe Scotty. Okay maybe I pointed it out to Scotty one time when we were both drunk and we were all playing poker. But he agreed with me."

"Nice. Thanks. As for keeping it secret, we didn't exactly...um.. well you see it was kind of.."

"Jim and I had feelings for one another for a very long time, however, we didn't actually admit those feelings to one another until after we arrived here in Iowa. However, our connection grew quite rapidly, and we discovered that we are already bonded, so engagement was inevitable as we did not desire to break the bond. Our feelings for one another are quite strong."

"That's an understatement actually. I can't really even describe it to you Len."

"Woah how did you become bonded without a ceremony, unless it was when you tried to kill him on the bridge."

"That is precisely when we believe the bonding occurred."

"Well that would make sense, medically speaking the neurochemical reaction needed to create an unintentional bond would have been present due to the circumstances."

"Indeed."

"Its odd though. Jim is human, and you are only half Vulcan, and he's not a telepath. The likelihood of you two even being compatible, let alone able to bond unintentionally is....well its astronomical is what it is."

"It is. In fact Jim and I have a compatibility level and a telepathic connection that is unusual. It would be rare for two full blood Vulcans to achieve such a connection. I cannot explain it."

"Well be careful then. No mind melding during sex until you are used to this connection. If your level of compatibility is that high, and you are not used to experiencing that sort of connection, you could, well, in a sense, short circuit each other. And when you get to that point be careful with the sex too. Spock as you know, as your physician, I'm aware of your...inexperience. Jim, you've been celibate for nearly a year. I don't have to explain that physical contact is going to heighten your telepathic connection and that can be very overwhelming and akin to sensory overload for Vulcans who are only mildly compatible. You are going to need to take things slow, build up your tolerance to the link and the connection before you actually add intercourse into the mix, and for God's sakes, if you decided to add a Mind Meld to it, tell me first. Not that I'm going to want to know that you are having sex, but I'm going to need to monitor you during and afterward to make sure you are okay. That kind of sensory overload could cause you both to pass out or worse. It can cause short term memory loss and all kinds of other incapacitating effects. I'd have to officially make sure that you were medically off duty, so that the after effects didn't affect your command if you were called to the bridge or were needed elsewhere."

During this long rant Jim and Spock exchanged several worried and guilty glances. Apparently their assumptions as to what had happened after the mind meld were somewhat correct. Jim had forgotten that Leonard was an expert in xenobiology and cultures and had taken it upon himself to study Vulcan culture and physiology extensively after the Narada incident so that he could help out with the remaining Vulcans. He'd even spent two months in the colony on New Vulcan. They probably should have gone to him with their questions and concerns before this. Now they were gonna get it for sure.

McCoy finally stopped lecturing and noticed how they were looking at each other. He rolled his eyes as he realized what it meant.

"You already did it didn't you. You damned elf eared horny toad. You mind melded with him during sex didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And..."

They explained everything tto him. They explained their connection, what it was like in their minds and what had happened after they added the mind meld, including their new ability to hear one another's thoughts without being able to touch. He made them go into great detail and began jotting down notes and pulling up data on two different data pads as he listened.

"Okay, bottom line, no more mind melds until you are used to the connection. In a month or two, if you want to try it again, come to me and I'll set you up with some bio monitors so that I can monitor your vitals and brain functions during and after. Shortly thereafter I will gouge my eyes out with blunt instruments. However, as your doctor, I must insist that it be monitored closely the first few times.

I'm sorry, I know that takes all the spontaneity and romance out of it, but its the way it has to be. You have another short circuit like you experienced after the first one, and I'll have to declare you both medically unfit for duty until I can be sure that everything is okay. I'm tempted to just come there right now and give you both a good once over. I'm afraid I'll have to insist on it before we leave tomorrow. We are going to have to beam up to enterprise so I can fully examine you both and make sure there's been no lasting damage, or that this new telepathic connection hasn't had any adverse affects on your neural pathways."

"That's fine, we all need to go up there anyway. I was going to ask you to wear your uniform in the morning."

They explained to him what was going on in Engineering. He seemed to get a kick out of it.

"You know Scotty still talks about that guy when he gets really drunk. This is going to be interesting. It may end up being a good idea having extra back up and a medical professional on hand. We can head down to sick bay after the initial confrontation is over. Let Chekov and Sulu check on all the other repairs, then I can get your exams done and out of the way."

"So what else have I missed out on. Seems like you two have had a busy week."

"You have no idea, and I know you are just kidding, but there's a lot more to tell."

"What else can you fit in to one week?"

They explained everything that was going on with Winona. All the lurid details about Carver, their investigation and what they'd found out about his back ground. How Pike had reacted, and the revelations he'd revealed soon after. The entire roller coaster of circumstances, events and emotions was laid on the table.

"Holy hannah. I thought you two were supposed to be on vacation. Joanna and I went skiing and skating and sat around watching old movies and playing board games. During which we had bitch sessions about her mother. It was very stress relieving and enjoyable. Now I feel guilty."

"Well it will all be over with by this time tomorrow. They are arresting him first thing in the morning. Speaking of which, we need to get a hold if Pickering, make sure he's in town and see what his plan is."

"I'd like to examine your Mom Jim. I'm doubting she went to a doctor after what happened in June. I'd just like to make sure everything mended correctly, that kind of thing. What time is everyone else showing up?"

"Eight. We are going to have breakfast here, then all head out to the Shipyard and up to Enterprise together. We'll get my mom sent off to my brother's house first, then go up to the ship."

"Alright, tell Winona to get up extra early then, I'll be there at seven. I want a chance to give her a quick once over before the masses descend."

"Will do. See you bright and early then."

"See you then, and Jim. I really am happy for you two. I'm glad to see you finally settle down. Its been a long time coming. You were searching, you just hadn't found what you were looking for. Despite my complaints, I like Spock. He's good for you. He compliments you in your command, and I think you'll compliment each other in your personal lives. Its good to see you being a little more human Spock. I hope I get to see that side of you from time to time as well. Take care, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Thanks Bones, you take care too."

"Indeed."

After they hung up with Leonard they got the laundry out of the dryer, got it packed and Jim made a quick call to the hotel to see if Pickering had checked in. He had. He filled Jim in on his plan. Carver still thought he was going on vacation with Winona for two weeks. Pickering had found an interim Bank Manager to fill in for him while he was gone. He called Carver and explained to him that the interim manager he'd chosen was going to be taking over a new branch in a few weeks and needed the experience so he was brining him in just to fill in. He told Carver that he wanted him to meet the man down at the Bank in the morning and show him around, get him acquainted with the bank and staff and do a quick run down of daily operations and procedures with him before he left on vacation.

Carver had of course readily agreed. Anything to get brownie points and help out in extenuating circumstances. The real plan of course was to confront Carver with the findings of the investigation as soon as he arrived at the Bank, and then subsequently have him arrested. They would try to get a full confession first of course.

"Great. It sounds like you won't need us for anything. I can get my mother out of town before he's even been arrested and not have to worry about it anymore. Thank you so much."

"Oh no Jim. It is I who owe you and Commander Spock the thanks. Without your diligent work and resources, the case never would have been brought to a conclusion."

After the call to Pickering they went into the bedroom to make sure everything was packed and squared away. They set aside their uniforms for morning as well as clothes to change in to. Jim was gathering some odds and ends together and had just put them in his bag, when he suddenly found himself flat on his back on the bed with a very warm, very sexy Vulcan assaulting him with kisses and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know Bones ticks me off. I wanted to try that mind meld thing again tonight."

"As did I, however, I believe it would be wise to err on the side of caution."

"Yeah but that sucks the fun out it." Jim complained as Spock kissed his way down Jim's chest and stomach and started to undo and remove his pants.

"Then perhaps you will allow me to 'suck the fun' back into it." Spock grinned lasciviously up at his lover.

"My my, what a dirty Vulcan you are. No point in me having all the fun though. He said and deftly discarded the rest of his clothing and helped Spock do the same with his own. Once they lay naked together on the bed, kissing and exploring each other's bodies with their hands, they once again were overcome with need. When Spock again began the descent in order to give Jim a blow job, Jim quickly rearranged their positions in a 69 fashion so that they both had access to each other's burgeoning erections.

Spock was fascinated by this as Jim explained the logistics and how it allowed for mutual pleasure and satisfaction. They soon found comfortable angles and positions and began mutually sucking, licking, fondling, and stroking. It didn't take long for both of them to climax. Afterward they lay in each others arms, talking and kissing, enjoying having uninterrupted time together. They began mutually exploring each other's bodies as they had the first night they'd made love. Memorizing each mark and scar, each curve and indentation.

Spock flipped Jim onto his stomach and began giving him a long and glorious massage. He was very skilled at the art and Jim found himself becoming sleepy. Just as he was about to drift off, Spocks' hands began to roam lower. As he began to massage Jim's buttocks, Jim suddenly found himself awake and aroused. Spock reached under to massage his perenium and ball sac and Jim let out a low moan of pleasure and began thrusting into the bed. Spock found the lube and began to prep Jim with his long graceful fingers. Once Jim was sufficiently prepped and thrusting back against Spocks fingers begging to be taken Spock flipped him over onto his back. He placed a pillow under the small of Jim's back and lowered himself to kiss his T'hy'la passionately.

Jim grabbed Spock's cock and coated it with lube as their lips moved against each other harshly clashing nipping and sucking. He pumped Spock's slick erection and then fell back onto the bed waiting for Spock to enter him. Soon they were rocking against one another. They became caught up in the connection in their minds, floating in a world of light and color where nothing else existed outside themselves. It wasn't as intense as what they experienced with the mind meld, but it was still incredible. After what seemed like forever Jim again became aware of their surroundings. He was panting heavily and found that he was now covered with sweat and out of breath. Spock was on his back and Jim was riding him in a mirror image of what had taken place during their first love making session that morning. Spock was wildly thrusting up into Jim and Jim couldn't get enough. He thrust himself back down on Spock harder, faster, deeper, till his muscles and lungs were aching from the effort. Spock flipped their positions so that Jim was on all fours and Spock was fucking him from behind. Every time Spock hit his prostate Jim let out a slew of expletives and urgings, mixed with words of love and affection.

Soon he felt Spock come inside of him. The hot torrid of liquid coating his inner walls felt unbelievably good but he still hadn't cum. He was almost there though. Spock, knowing this flipped Jim onto his back and fell onto Jim's engorged cock with his hot wet mouth.

_"Cum for me T'hy'la" _ he urged as he sucked.

That was enough. Jim ejaculated into Spock's mouth. Spock sucked until every bit had been swallowed and licked clean from his lover. Then they collapsed breathlessly against each other.

"God that was good."

"Yes it was. I find I am feeling very content at this time."

"Me too, except that I'm starving."

"I am rather hungry myself...... Jim?"

"Yes love."

"Why do they call it a blow job, when the act itself requires sucking?"

Jim guffawed and they both laughed for a good long while.

"That Spock is one of those age old questions like, why do you park in the driveway and drive in the parkway, and why is stand still traffic called rush hour, or how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop.....the world may never know Spock, the world may never know."

"What is a tootsie pop?"

"I don't know actually. Let's go eat."

They both threw on some jeans and slid on their shirts. Spock buttoned his up but didn't tuck it in. Jim didn't bother to do either. Both men remained barefoot as they headed out to poke around in the kitchen. Finally they decided that they should settle on a myriad of leftovers since it all needed to be eaten or thrown out before morning. Spock busied himself preparing the food, warming this and that and dishing things onto plates. Jim found some candles and a table cloth and st the table and lit the candles. Just because they were having leftovers didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it and make it romantic. Jim finally managed to do up a few buttons on his shirt so that he could look somewhat presentable for his fiancée during dinner.

They had a wonderful meal together full of quiet talk and gentle touches as they ate. Jim didn't think it was possible to be any happier than he was at that moment. Complete contentment slipped over him and he was very much looking forward to simply lying in bed with the man that he loved and cuddling, watching a movie, or just doing nothing for the rest of the evening.

They got up to get the dishes done. Spock put the candles and table cloth away while Jim started washing the dishes. Spock came up behind him and wrapped loving arms around his T'hy'la and whispered how much he loved Jim into his ear. Jim returned the sentiment and Spock grabbed a dish out of the sink to dry it just as the vid phone rang. It was about ten minutes to seven, dark outside, but still early in the evening. Jim expected to see his brother or one of his friends on the screen. He was surprised to find a tense and worried looking Admiral Pike instead.

"Jim is your Mom there?"

"No sir, I thought she would be with you by now." Jim answered immediately tensing himself. Behind him Spock put the dish he was drying on the counter and tensed also, he walked over to join Jim in front of the vid phone.

"She's supposed to be. She called me nearly an hour and a half ago to tell me that her meeting with her clients was over. She was going to go to Carver's, make up an excuse why she had to skip out on dinner, and then come out here and pick me up. She never called to say she was on her way and she's not here yet. I'm worried."

"As you should be. Perhaps we should go to Carver's house to check on her."

"Absolutely, we can call you when we find her Chris."

"The hell you will, I'm going with you. Give me ten minutes to find a transport and meet you at the house."

"Use the one we have reserved. Its at the main gate, the gate guard has the key code."

Jim and Spock ran into the bedroom and hastily threw on shoes and socks and grabbed their coats. They didn't hear Winona's car pull up outside. What they did hear as the came back into the foyer was Zoe barking frantically at the front door, whimpering and crying as if something was wrong, then the front door open, and Winona's plaintive cry of "Jimmy....help" before she collapsed to the floor in an unconscious heap of bruises, lacerations and contusions.

"Shit!" Jim shouted rushing to her side and picking her up to take her to the couch. He shouted to her to wake up and respond. He had to be sure that there hadn't been an accident before he jumped to conclusions. Spock's nostrils flared as they tried to revive her. She finally woke and seemed coherent. Jim asked her if there had been an accident, she just shook her head slowly.

"No, it was Wayne, he must have come back, last night, he saw. He saw me kiss Christopher somehow, he was so mad. So mad. So much shouting, so much hitting..." she sobbed. Spock had already jumped up from beside her and was on the phone with the authorities. "He was going to kill me Jimmy, I'm sure of it...he said he was going to do worse than kill me...but...I was just so scared..." she choked just as Pike burst into the house. When he saw her state he froze.

"No!" he screamed as he rushed to her side and gathered her in his arms. Jim backed off just enough to give them room.

"How'd you get away Mom?"

"I... I'm not sure... I know I hit him...he might be dead..." she sobbed, clutching Christopher.

"What happened?" Chris directed at Jim.

"She's not sure but Carver was shouting about having seen you two kissing. She thinks he came back last night and was watching through the window or something. All she knows is that he was livid and out of control."

"Yes...." she managed. "I... got there...and he was all smiles until he let me in and shut the door. Then his face got all ugly and he threw me up against the wall. He started yelling about me pulling the wool over his eyes. Asking me if I thought he was stupid. Saying that he knew all along what I was up to, he said....

_"You and your faggot son and his fucking pansy assed fairy boyfriend, trying to get rid of me so you could all have your fucking orgies. You all looked pretty cozy cuddled up all over each other on the couches. It was disgusting, those two fucking homos sitting there kissing, and you not doing anything about it. But you were busy weren't you, cuddled up next to the Admiral, I saw him kiss you. Well if he wants you bitch, he can have you, but I guarantee when I'm finished with you he won't want what's left anymore. I'm going to do worse than kill you Winona, when I'm done you'll wish you were dead."_

I fought back as best as I could but he's so much bigger and stronger. He just kept hitting. I was lying on the floor when he came at me with the knife. Somehow I rolled out of the way and got up and ran. He chased me through the house. I bumped into a table and knocked something off, I caught it and when I looked it was a big heavy bookend. I took it and knocked everything else on the floor and he tripped. I just ran. I waited at the end of the hall in an alcove and as soon as he ran past me I came up behind him and hit him as hard as I could with that bookend. He dropped to the floor and I kept running. I remember getting in the car......and then coming in the door here...that's it, I don't know how I got here."

Just then a flash of swirling light appeared in the living room. From its midst Leonard McCoy materialized. Spock had obviously been busy on the vid phone while Winona was telling her story. Jim and Christopher backed off to give McCoy room to do his job. Spock came back in and told them that the authorities had arrived at Carver's home to find him unconscious but otherwise fine. He was being arrested as they spoke and Alan Pickering was en route to the Riverside Police station to file additional charges.

McCoy wouldn't let them take Winona to Iowa City General to be treated. He'd been working there before the recruiter talked him into joining Starfleet, the recruiter in question being Pike. He said they were all a bunch of quacks at ICG who didn't know their asses from a hole in the ground. He opted instead to treat her aboard the enterprise. They had the shipyard beam them all to the Enterprise.

McCoy treated Winona for her injuries and assessed whether or not her old ones had healed correctly, one break in particular had not, so he fixed that as well. She would be stiff and sore and would need plenty of rest over the next few days, but would otherwise be fine. He gave her a sedative and while she was resting, did his examinations on Jim and Spock, against their wishes.

"Come on, we're here, your Mom is fine, she is resting, there's no reason not to get this out of the way now. One less thing we have to do tomorrow." When he was done he discussed the results with them. No lasting damage, no residual damage to neural pathways. No short term memory loss, they were lucky, but no more mind melds unless under Doctor's supervision period. He put his instruments away and then continued with his final assessment of Winona's condition.

"I'll probably go ahead and go on this road trip with the others, I have nothing better to do and your Mom doesn't need me anymore, she can check in with the clinic Doctors in Riverside if she needs anything, but I'll leave her meds for the pain. I have an excellent colleague in Oregon very near where George lives that I can contact to do follow up care. You guys do what you want as far as the trip goes. I'm recommending bed rest for Winona for at least two days before she goes to Oregon though. Someone needs to stay with her."

"I will." Christopher Pike chimed in.

"Sir that's not necessary. We know you need to get back to San Francisco. Spock and I are still on shore leave. We can stay with her, and then go to my brother's house with her."

"I know you can, but I'm insisting. If you want to stay too that's fine, but I'm not going anywhere. I just contacted Starfleet and told them I needed to take some time off. I'm taking two weeks. I'll stay with her, make sure she gets to George and Aurelan's okay, and then stay there with her for a while. We'll all decided together during that time where to go from there and how long she's going to stay in Oregon. I've called George while the doc here was busy with you two. Its all set."

"Huh, well, we'll see how things are in the morning before we make any decisions. For now lets just get her home and get her to bed. That's okay isn't it Bones."

"Absolutely. She's better off resting in her own bed than here in sick bay. She's going to need to be checked every few hours or so though, do you mind having an extra person in the house? I brought my bag, its still there."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, you can take my room. Chris if you want to grab your stuff from the shipyard you can take George's room for tonight. Then if we leave you can have the guest room.......or.....I guess......you know ....you could stay with...Mom..." Jim said hesitantly.

"That's okay Jim. George's room is fine for tonight, the guest room will be fine if you leave. Your mom and I aren't to that point yet, but even if we were, she's going to be exhausted and sore and she needs her rest."

"Which would have been my medical recommendation. IF anyone had bothered to ask."

"Sorry Bones."

"Yeah sure you are."

Pike went down to the transporter room and beamed down to the shipyard to pack up his stuff. He told them all he'd grab the transport shuttle and meet them at the house. He took Zoe with him, who had somehow ended up beaming aboard enterprise with them. They guessed when they told the shipyard to lock onto everyone in the house they had forgotten to mention that one of the life signs was canine. She seemed reluctant to leave Winona's side, but had been whining and making a nuisance of herself the entire time she'd been in such unfamiliar surroundings. Chris decided going bye bye to someplace familiar would be best.

The rest of them waited until Winona awakened and then headed to the transporter and input the coordinates for the Kirk household. They rematerialized in the living room this time instead of out in the barnyard. Andy was a smart kid, but Spock's calculations were a little bit more precise.

After Winona was settled into bed the four men reconvened in the living room wondering what, if anything was going on with Carver. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Alan Pickering, two of his Loss Prevention staff as well as the Riverside Chief of Police and his deputy.

The men asked how Winona was doing, and the Chief said he needed to take her statement. Chris took him upstairs so they could get it over with. Pickering filled them in on the rest. He'd presented his evidence to the Chief earlier that day and informed him of their plan to interview and interrogate Carver the next morning looking for a full confession. Not that it was needed. Jim and Spock's evidence had Carver cold, but a confession made for a quicker arraignment and court proceedings.

With Carver's arrest that evening they had to quickly change plans. Pickering and the Chief decided to go ahead with the interview and interrogation though. They'd pulled him into an interview room and made it seem like they were only talking to him about Winona, this assault and the previous one. Pickering had stayed in the other room at first. Slowly the Chief began to dole out other bits of information that completely threw Carver off guard. He'd started by calling him by his real name, Ray Walters. Carver had claimed not to know who that was, until Pickering came in and placed the very thick file full of information that Spock and Jim had found in front of him.

Then Pickering tore him apart. Used every play in the book that he'd learned in his Scotland yard days. Eventually they were able to get Carver to reluctantly admit to everything. His arraignment was set for the 28th and they were recommending no bail based on the violent nature of the current charges in combination with the flight risk due to the past charges. Primarily those were the charges stemming from the computer embezzlement frauds committed against the various companies targeted by Walters before he changed his identity.

"That's a huge relief. I don't want him out, ever. I want to know that Mom is safe."

"You don't have to worry about that Jim. I'll make sure she's safe from now on. That's a promise." Pike spoke up.

"Thanks Chris. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that."

"Your welcome son." Pike said, pulling Jim into a hug.

Pickering and the officers said their goodbyes and left. Chris and McCoy went up to check on Winona and Jim and Spock collapsed on the couch.

"Wow, I just don't know what else to say."

"I too am at a loss for words."

"Thank you love."

"For what Jim?"

"For taking charge earlier. Calling the police and pickering and Bones, and the shipyard, and George and Aurelan. I was to caught up in grief and anger to even think about doing any of that."

"I know Jim. Christopher also called George and Aurelan once we knew that Winona was okay. We simply did what needed to be done."

"Yeah, but it was so awesome, that I had you guys here to help me do what needed to be done. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, even in the midst of such a horrible event, I really felt like part of a family. It wasn't just Mom and me, with George clear across the country, all doing our separate things and ignoring each other. It was a real family. One that automatically picks up the slack when one of them member needs help. I just want you both to know that I appreciate it."

"You know that your description of a family can be just as aptly applied to the crew of the Enterprise. In which case you have been part of a family for quite a while now."

"Yeah I guess you are right, I never thought of it that way. I guess I am pretty damn lucky. I won't take that for granted in the future now that you've pointed it out to me."

Pike and McCoy came back downstairs and let them know that Winona was again resting comfortably. They all agreed that it had been a long taxing day, and since they had company coming early, it would be best to head to bed. Jim and Spock made sure the other two were settled in their rooms upstairs and had everything they needed before heading downstairs to lock up and go to bed themselves.

After they got ready for bed they threw the clothes they had worn that day into the washer and set the auto cycle to transfer them to the dryer once the wash cycle was done. Then they went back into the bedroom and got settled for the night.

Jim spooned up behind Spock and wrapped the Vulcan lovingly in his arms. He sat up and leaned over him kissing him lovingly and deeply before returning to his pillow.

"I love you so much, I don't even know how to express it," he said, and then projected everything he was feeling towards Spock through their mind link.

"I too am very grateful to have you in my life in this capacity T'hy'la, and there are not words to express my love for you." They lay there in silence for the longest time, holding each other physically and lingering in the embrace they shared through their link.

"Goodnight love," Jim finally spoke.

"Sweet dreams Jim." Spock answered, and they both drifted off to sleep within moments.


	10. Taking Care of Business

**Discalimer**: SSDD

**Warnings:** Language is pretty much it for this chap. Not much smut going on. Just implied really.

**A/N:** Okay so I'm trying to do shorter chapters, or at least break the days up so that I can keep up with updates and school etc. etc. It will still be a while between updates though. Sorry.

This chapter is mostly just filler. Tying up loose ends so that we can get to the road trip. Not a lot of K/S going on, but there's some. Mostly fluffy stuff though.

_____________________________________________________________________________

MOII Chp 10 Taking Care of Business

Jim was awakened by the sensation of warm, soft and very welcome lips pressed against his own. They were so welcome at that moment because Jim had been in the middle of a very disturbing and distressing dream.

He'd been on the Enterprise going about business as usual but he couldn't find Spock. He'd searched everywhere but the Vulcan continued to elude him. He wasn't missing, for every time Jim asked someone if they had seen Spock, they just had, and Jim had just missed him. He'd run after to find that he was still one step behind.

Finally he'd looked in Spock's quarters and found him there busying himself with reports and analysis as usual. When he'd tried to talk to Spock the Vulcan would barely acknowledge him and seemed to think that Jim had no reason to be there in his quarters bothering him when it was obvious that he had much work to do.

The scene would change and Jim would continue to try to engage Spock in conversation or pleasant banter or lightly touch him, only to be rebuffed or ignored. Spock even went so far as to reprimand Jim for trying to touch him when he was well aware of his aversion to being touched. When Jim tried to point out that he was different, that Spock liked it when Jim touched him, Spock found his statement illogical and asked him to leave.

Throughout the rest of the dream it became clear that not only were he and Spock not in a relationship with one another, but that they weren't even friends. If the cold, callous, unfeeling Spock in his dream had been capable of showing any emotion towards Jim, it would have been hatered.

Jim was devastated. He was confused, hurt, alone, lost, wandering aimlessly on the Enterprise, not knowing where to go, or what to do. He couldn't concentrate on his duties, he couldn't sit in his Captain's chair when every time he sought the warm brown eyes he loved to look into, he met the cold hard stare of a First Officer who felt nothing for him, unless it was resentment and malice.

It was then that he was awakened from the dream by the familiar kiss he'd come to cherish so dearly. His eyes flew open and his heart leapt inside his chest. He took in a sharp breath as he saw that it truly was Spock lying next to him in the bed. It was Spock in whose arms he was currently being embraced, and whose body he was entwined with. Tears of gratitude welled in his eyes as he spoke his lovers name and ferociously pulled the Vulcan into his own embrace, clinging to him as if he'd never let him go. When he did relax his hold Spock pulled back enough to meet Jim's eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Is there something wrong T'hy'la?"

"Not anymore." Jim answered, kissing him deeply.

Through their link Spock could still feel the distress that lingered from Jim's dream.

"I beg to differ. As you so eloquently pointed out to me just yesterday, we can no longer hide such things from each other. What is it love?"

"Just a bad dream hon. It's over now. You're here and you _do_ love me and we _are _together and it was just a dream," he explained, flooding the other man's mind with images from the dream so that he wouldn't have to explain.

"Of course I do T'hy'la, I do love you, very much, and I am here now." Spock assured him feeling just as disturbed what Jim had shown him as Jim was. "I will never stop loving you, and I could never hate you."

"I know that. I do. That's why the dream was so awful. It wasn't you in that dream, and I couldn't find you. I didn't know what to do."

Spock kissed him tenderly and Jim returned the kiss with equal tenderness. They kissed for a while simply enjoying the closeness. Then the lay in each other's arms, Spock listening to Jim's heartbeat and placing feather light kisses on his chest as he ghosted his fingertips over Jim's skin. Jim carded his fingers through Spock's hair, still not wanting to let go, but the clock on the wall demanded attention. Since they had a house full already and more people on the way, not to mention a battered and bruised Winona to check on, they relented and left the warmth of the bed.

They managed to shower relatively quickly, despite the fact that they were unable to keep their hands off each other while they were wet, soapy, and naked. Once they had satisfied each others needs and were done in the shower, Jim laid their uniforms on the bed. Then he came back to brush his teeth and shave finding that Spock was nearly done shaving himself. He was about to lather up his face when a familiar scent wafted under the door from the kitchen.

"Hey, I smell bacon...Mom is supposed to be on bed rest. There's no way in hell Bones would have let her come down to cook and the only thing he can cook is baked beans on a camp stove."

Although they were both clad only in towels, Jim's curiosity got the better of him. He threw open the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway to see who was doing the cooking. Christopher was manning the stove, wearing one of Winona's frilly flowery aprons no less. McCoy was setting the table, when Zoe barked and alerted them to Jim's presence at the back of the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're up." McCoy said, spinning around and crossing over to talk with Jim.

"Yeah, we're almost ready, you guys are up early. Nice apron Chris."

"I didn't want to get bacon grease all over my uniform, thank you very much." Christopher answered sarcastically. "Will Spock be okay with just fruit? I didn't know what to make him."

"Yes that will be sufficient. Thank you Christopher." Spock chimed in as he stepped into the hallway behind Jim, still clad only in a towel.

"There's a 'Kiss the Cook' apron in the back of the pantry that's less frilly. You might wanna change into that before the others get here or Scotty will never let you live it down, Admiral or not."

Pike chuckled and admitted Jim had a point before he went to change his apron.

"Speaking of Scotty, we may have a problem," McCoy started. "He and Sulu are already out at the shipyard. They,re waiting on Chekov whose at least 20-25 minutes out and Scotty is chomping at the bit to take a quick beam up to Enterprise and check on the Engineering repairs."

"You stopped him didn't you?" Jim choked.

"Well I did my best, but I'm a pretty damn blunt guy in case you haven't noticed. I don't have Spock's Vulcan diplomatic skill at beating round the bush and talking in circles.

Spock gave him a customary raised eyebrow which Leonard shrugged off, having made his point.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to call back and have the shipyard beam Mr. Scott and Mr. Sulu here now. It is not necessary for them to wait for Ensign Chekov's arrival. He can beam here separately."

"I pointed that out."

"Did you also point out that breakfast is nearly ready and that if Mr. Scott gets side tracked aboard the Enterprise, it will get cold?"

"Oooo good call. Nothing motivates Scotty like food."

"You know, you're pretty damned annoying most of the time Spock, but once in awhile that Vulcan logic actually comes in handy. Wonders never cease. I'll call him back, you two need to go change."

"We'll get to it. I gotta shave first."

"No you gotta change first. Shave when you're done."

"Why?"

"Because you two look like a couple of damn surfer boy BFF's with your little matching 'man jewelry' sticking out like sore thumbs. It's a damn dead giveaway. That's why."

Jim and Spock looked down at their pendants and anklets as Pike looked over and chuckled his agreement.

"Subtle its not boys. If you are aiming at keeping them in the dark for a few more days, I'd obey the Doctor's orders."

"Finally, somebody who respects my authority."

"I would not let it go to your head if I were you." Spock prodded as Jim told Bones to give them a few minutes, and they turned to 'obey the doctor's orders' and go get their uniforms on.

Spock quickly grabbed their clothes from the previous day out of the dryer and packed them while Jim finished shaving and Spock set all of Jim's bags out in the foyer near the bottom of the stairs in order to avoid more suspicion. A couple of minutes later Scotty and Sulu beamed into the living room.

"Hey, Andy's aim is getting better." Jim noted, walking into the foyer from the kitchen and projecting at Spock that he had thrown his bathroom gear into Spock's bag and come around to the Foyer from the other side and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"I showed him the error in his calculations on Christmas day, and taught him how to easily correct them. He is a quick study." Spock answered out loud and then sarcastically projected to Jim that he was very sneaky indeed.

_"Don't patronize me. I'm trying to cover all the bases here. I even threw the sheets in the washer. Not that we even know if we are going yet, but still."_

_"If you do not want me to patronize you, then do not make it so easy."_

_"Don't you need to 'go all Vulcan' and shit, or something."_

_"Not until after breakfast, let me enjoy myself while I still can." _Spock projected as he gave Jim the puppy dog look, which he now knew would get him anywhere.

_"Oh now __that's not fair. You're doing that on purpose just so you can get your way. I should have never told __you about__ that. Fine! Enjoy yourself. Irritate the hell out of me. I'll love you anyway."_

_"I know." _Spock finished, shooting a lascivious wink at Jim behind Scotty and Sulu's backs.

Greetings were made all around and they all helped get the food to the table.

"Hey Bones. How's Mom? Is she up? Do you think she could eat something?"

"I checked on her about 15 minutes ago and took her some toast and juice. I won't lie to you Jim, she's in pretty rough shape. I repaired the broken bones and I've accelerated the soft tissue regeneration, but even at an accelerated rate, there's a lot of tissue damage that has to heal on its own. Its going to take a while. The bruising and swelling are pretty nasty looking this morning and she's in pain. I'm not sure she'll be able to chew the toast very well, but she wanted to try. I'll give her a few more minutes, then she's getting pain meds and a sedative so she can go back to sleep."

"Whas this all about? Yer mum git in sum kinda accident Cap'n?"

No matter how much Jim prompted, Scotty never called him Jim. He could get Sulu to do it when they were off duty, and occasionally Chekov, but never Scotty. He always told him it was how his Mum and Da raised him. Always be mindful of your elders and your betters, and that meant respecting authority, rank and title, regardless of age or familiarity. Jim hoped that one day the older man would relax enough around him to call him by his first name when they were off duty, but to be fair, he never called Scotty by his first name and Scotty did have two different ways of annunciating the word Captain. The first was more formal and came out something like Captin, the second was far less formal and left out most of the vowels and some of the consonants too. It was by the second annunciation that Scotty addressed him now.

"You fill 'em in Bones. Spock and I are going to go up and see Mom."

"I'll come with you." Pike chimed in.

Jim wasn't prepared for the sight that met him when he stepped into his mother's bedroom. Winona had been pretty bruised and battered the night before, but over night the contusions had time to darken and swell. Her face was a mass of purple and black interspersed with areas of normal colored skin. The left side of her mouth and jaw were swollen to a disproportionate size and her eye on that side was swollen shut. Jim had to remind himself that all this damage was what was left after McCoy had mended the broken bones, done what he could for her other injuries and administered a treatment for rapid tissue regeneration.

He stopped short as he stepped inside the doorway. Pike, who had already seen her once this morning and knew what to expect, slid past him, shooting him a sympathetic and knowing glance before walking over to sit next to her on the far side of the bed.

Jim's own shock and anger doubled as Spock came up beside him and he was assaulted with a wave of what he was already feeling, as it was subconsciously projected through their link. He then immediately felt that wave dissipate as Spock gained control of his emotions and not only suppressed what he was feeling but shielded Jim from it as well.

They both crossed to the left side of her bed and Jim did his best to smile brightly at her as he gently sat down on the bed beside hare and took her hand. Spock remained standing, his hands clasped firmly behind his back in his usual, professional mode, stance.

"Hey there," Jim started, not quite knowing what else to say. Asking her how she was doing was not an option. It was far too evident that the answer was 'terrible'. "You've hardly touched your toast," he finished awkwardly.

"Too hard to chew," she said, talking more clearly than Jim expected. "Leonard said it will be ten times easier tomorrow. For now I'll just settle for liquids. It's okay though, I'm not really felling very hungry, just thirsty."

"Well whatever you want today, it's yours Wy. I won't be on Enterprise with the boys very long. I'm just going as a scare tactic, in case Worely didn't get Engineering put back the way it's supposed to be. I'll hurry back and bring an extra communicator with me. We can put them on a private frequency and use them as an intercom system if I'm downstairs."

"We can also provide assistance once our duties aboard Enterprise have been completed." Spock chimed in, making it clear that he felt they should not leave with Winona in this condition.

"Absolutely," Jim agreed, "between the three of us, someone can be right in here with you 24/7 Mom."

"Oh no Jimmy. I wouldn't hear of it. You boys need to go ahead and go on your trip. I look a lot worse than I am, really. Besides, three of you constantly hovering over me is just going to make me feel hen pecked and claustrophobic."

"Mom.." / "Winona.."

"Aht... not another word. Leonard said that with this rapid dermal regeneration treatment and plenty of rest, I'll be up and around by tomorrow, and ready to go to George and Aurelan's by the day after. Today I'm going to be pretty much comatose if Leonard has his way. So all you'd be doing is sitting here while I sleep. That's just a waste of time."

"I agree with your mom Jim. I can handle it on my own. Besides, you'll have your communicators with you. If something comes up or I do need help, I can call you and have the shipyard beam you back.. Go. Have fun, and don't make me make it an order."

"As much as I would like to disagree, your argument is a logical one. Given that Riverside can beam us here should the need arise, we would only be moments away regardless of our location on Earth."

"I know, but I wouldn't' feel right about it."

"What if I promise to check in with you every time I wake up and give you very detailed updates? Then if you want, you can cut the road trip a little short, and join us up at George and Aurelan's for the last day or so of your leave. Your original reason for not going with me is currently in jail after all."

"Hey, I never thought about that. We don't need the whole seven days for the road trip anyway. I don't know how Sulu and Chekov have it navigated, but I guess it really doesn't matter. We could just split it Spock, four or five days with the guys, then the last two or three with my brother. I really would like to see them while we are here, and I'd like for you to meet them in person."

"I find that to be a very agreeable solution. If you are sure Winona and if you promise to be truthful with us regarding your condition and whether or not you require further assistance."

"What he said.."

"I'll guarantee she'll be truthful and I won't let her downplay anything. For that matter neither will I. If I need help, I'll tell you."

"Well okay. I guess we'll go. I mean, if Bones is saying he doesn't need to stay, which he would insist on doing if there were the slightest chance he needed to, then there wouldn't really be a point to us being here."

"Unless you are really into torturing yourselves with unnecessary boredom. Besides, no offense Wy, but George's old bed is really uncomfortable. I'm looking forward to having the guest room all to myself. If you two change the sheets before you leave that is."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I stripped the old sheets off the bed and threw them in the washer already. You can put the new ones on yourself old man. She's just going to be sleeping after all, and you won't have anything better to do."

"Don't get smart with me young man. As your superior officer, I'm perfectly capable of ruining your shore leave with unnecessary menial tasks...Captain."

"You gonna ground me too Dad?"

"If I feel like it. Wanna push it and find out?" Pike said with a wink.

"Not really."

"Good, now why don't we take this tray downstairs, get some breakfast, and let your mother get some rest."

"I believe that would be preferable to enduring any more of Jim's juvenile antics."

"Ouch. If I wasn't so shallow, that really would have hurt."

They made a bit more small talk with Winona and then seeing that she really was getting tired, each kissed her gently on the forehead and promised to check in on her after they got back from the Enterprise.

Once they got back downstairs, Leonard headed up to give her some pain meds and a sedative. Chekov was there by then so he sat down to eat with Jim, Spock, Pike and Scotty, who was on his second helping. Sulu sat back and joined in on the conversations as they were all filled in on how Winona was and that Jim and Spock had decided to go ahead and join them on the road trip.

When McCoy returned he confirmed that although she was in a good deal of pain, Winona really did look worse than she was and there was no point in Jim and Spock remaining behind.

"She'll be markedly better by this afternoon with the dermal regeneration treatments I've administered. I'm leaving a regiment behind with Admiral Pike. She's not an invalid Jim, she's just going to be tired and sore. She needs rest. You can't help her do that. I'll be checking in regularly. If she's improved enough by day after tomorrow, I'll okay her going to your brother's with strict orders that she continue to rest. I've already arranged for her follow-up care and George and Aurelan have my colleagues contact information."

"Well I guess we're set then. Looks like we might as well head up to Enterprise and get this mess over with." Jim said with an exasperated sigh, forgetting that Scotty was in the room.

"Git what mess over with? We're jus chekin' on repairs right?"

"Uh...yeah. No big deal."

"You've already bin up ther once this week right? I mean this is jus a procedural visit, thas what the Commander said. Or is ther sum kinda problem you arn't tellin' me about?"

"NO!" / "Yes?" Jim shouted and Chekov wavered simultaneously.

"Possibly." / "Maybe." Spock and Sulu immediately chimed in making matters worse.

"I don't sink so?" Chekov ventured.

"Of course not!.." McCoy yelled authoritatively.

"Noooo.." Spock lied in a low drawn out voice shaking his head. He'd caught Jim's look of irritation and tried to project to Jim that 'Vulcan's don't lie' as a defense for his honest answer just a moment before, but got an immediate _"Bullshit! - fix it!" _from his Captain. So he lied, and Jim found it adorable.

"Well which is it?" Scotty asked.

No one said a word. Everyone looked at everyone else and Jim glared at Sulu and Chekov who shot apologetic looks back at the Captain.

"Admiral?"

"Honestly Scotty, I have absolutely no firsthand knowledge of how the repairs are going. I've been busy with other duties. I'm simply accompanying you all in official capacity at Jim's request. But I'm sure that everything is just fine. The repairs are just standard procedure after all, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Gud point. Alright then, les git goin'"

"This is why you are the Admiral," Jim whispered to Pike. "Thanks."

"You owe me."

"Ya think?"

They stood in formation in the living room and Jim took his communicator off of his belt.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here." Andy quickly answered.

"Lieutenant Sanders, I trust everything is going well?"

"...Sure... Captain I just wanted to thank you for the promotion," Andy answered which told Jim that he was trying to change the subject. Not a good sign.

"No need for thanks, you earned it. Are you in main Engineering or the Transporter room?"

"Just around the corner from the transporter room sir."

"Are you alone? I need a few words with you before the rest of us disperse to ...other...parts of the ship."

"Oh yes sir, everyone else is, where they _should_ be sir. I've recruited extra help this morning as well. We should be back on track within the hour."

"I see...." Jim said. Seeing very clearly that Worely had done nothing after he and Spock had left the ship on the 23rd, and had left everything to Andy and a skeleton crew to finish just yesterday. "Well you can fill me in a minute. We have seven to beam up so we'll go in two groups. Lock onto myself, Commander Spock, and Admiral Pike first, and then we'll bring up the rest of you."

"Aye Captain." Three of them chorused. Bones just gave him a 'whatever' shrug.

Spock, Pike and Kirk had no sooner than been engulfed in shimmering swirling lights than Scotty cornered McCoy.

"Whas really goin' on up there? I didn't buy that bit the Amiral gave me fer a minut. The Captin's tryin to keep somethin from me, now what is it Leonard?"

"Nice try. I ain't sayin' anything."

"Uh huh, how 'bout it you two, I can order ya ta tell me ya know."

"Um...actually no you can't because the Captain already ordered us not to tell you, and that order overrides yours, no matter what yours is."

"So you admit it! There is something goin' on! I new it! It's Engineerin innit? Whas gone wrong? Come on laddies, out with it."

"Wery nice Hikaru. You couldn't jes play dumb?"

"Hey you're the one that said yes when he asked if something was wrong in the first place. This is all your fault."

"I wuz hoping you wood forgit zat."

"Well come on, the cat's outta the bag anyway, jus tell me."

"Don't tell him anything, he'll find out soon enough." Leonard warned them.

"Its Worely innit?" Scotty threw out, Sulu and Chekov gasped, went pale as sheets and gulped.

"Oh yuv got ta be Kiddin me! Shite! I wasn't being serious when I threw out Worely's name but thas it innit? Oh fer, ....Bloody hell...whas he done to my Engineering room Leonard? Tell me he hasn't torn it apart in the name of efficiency! Jeezuz Marry and Josef man, throw me a bone here."

"Way to go you numbskulls!"

"We didn't _say_ anything."

"You didn't have to! That reaction was plain enough that my deaf, blind grandmother would have known the answer. It's a damn good thing you are both astrophysicists and not actors."

"You arn't answerin' my question Leonard. Wha's he dun?"

Instead of answering Scotty, McCoy flipped open his communicator.

"McCoy to Enterprise, will you get me the hell outta here please. Tweedle dum and Tweedle dumber spilled the beans down here."

Aboard the Enterprise Jim had been getting the run down from Andy. Worely had apparently snuck out right after Andy had left on the 23rd which was around 5:30 and sent everyone else home, despite the write ups and the dressing down he'd received. He'd been there bright and early on the 26th but the main crew had the day off. Andy had only been able to round up two or three guys besides the volunteers Jim had already enlisted to help them yesterday. They'd been seriously undermanned and had put in a 16 hour day. He'd cussed Worely the entire time and kept reminding him that if it didn't get done it was going to be his head. By the end of the day the man had looked ill.

The good news was that Andy had found about 30 extra hands willing to help out this morning and everything was almost done. Worely was shaking in his boots and had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom and throw up 3 times already that morning. Jim remarked that that was what he got for ducking out early on the 23rd .

Jim had been filling Andy in on what had happened with Winona and Wayne the night before when McCoy's plea for help came over the communicators. Jim flipped his open and responded before anyone else could even take theirs out.

"Are you serious?" He answered in a very unprofessional manner.

"I wish I wasn't. Now would you please get me outta here before Scotty clobbers me?"

"I thought I ordered you two to keep your damn mouths shut? Do you not understand that my orders override his? What were you thinking? You've only been alone with him for 5 minutes."

"Keptin, we said nothing, I swear. Mr. Scott was not believing your reassurances and he started, well, gessing and we....we... we are wery sorry."

"Seriously, we didn't actually say anything, so technically, we didn't disobey orders?"

"As much as I don't want to jump to their defense Jim, they are telling the truth. Scotty threw out a guess, which happened to be the right one, and these two morons couldn't keep a straight face. They're kids Jim, and he was in their faces. He would have found out in a few minutes anyway."

"Speakin' of, Leonard here won't tell me what that baboon has dun ta my Engineerin'. Would ya mind beamin us up so I can pulverize the little sawed off pipsqueak and make a planter out of 'im?"

Jim just shrugged at Andy and told him go ahead but he and Spock readied themselves, keeping between the transporter pad and the doorway. When the other four materialized Jim braced himself for the assault that was sure to follow. Sure enough Scotty made a break for it, but with Jim and Spock and soon Andy in front of him and Hikaru, Pavel and a reluctant Leonard grabbing him from behind, he was soon subdued.

"Now let's talk about this Scotty."

"Talk huh? Alright fine, iss about time sumbody started talkin'. So talk. Les hear it."

"Okay, yes, Worely is here. Yes he did take Engineering apart but...but.." Jim emphasized as Scotty tried to make another break for it. "but Andy here, has gotten the situation in hand. I've promoted him, I've put him in charge, I've contacted Admiral Berg, I've written Worely up on several counts, and he's been threatened with demotion by Admiral Berg, okay."

"No its not okay. I new that bugger wuz jes waitin' fer a chance ta do this ta me. I knew it, and as much as I appreciate ya takin' control of the situation Captin, that don't make it okay."

"I know it doesn't. He's a little prick, part of what I wrote him up for was insubordination, for getting in my face. If he'd have gotten what he deserved, I would have called you that day and turned you loose on him, but I value you too much on the Enterprise Scotty. I needed it handled before I let you near him. But I made it very clear to him that I would be bringing you aboard to oversee things yourself and if Engineering was put back exactly the way he found it, I'd be leaving you here to oversee the rest of the repairs and Admiral Berg made it very clear to him that if that happened, he would be your personal assistant for the rest of the week."

"Which is all well and fine, except I don wanna have that git in my face at all."

"I don't blame you, so whatever you say goes, but Andy here tells me that we are nearly ship shape down there. He personally recruited 30 extra volunteers, besides the regular crew this morning to help out. By the way, Scotty, this is my cousin, Lieutenant Andrew Sanders."

"Well its nice ta meetcah laddie, I appreciate what you've done here. I know that little git isn't sorry for what he dun, but please tell me he's at least scared shitless that I'm comin' in there."

"Oh I'd say that was an accurate representation. He's thrown up three times already this morning, and he's pale, shakey and jumpy. It's been pretty amusing actually." Andy assured the Scotsman.

"That's gud to hear. How about the standard repairs then? Have they even been started, it'll take more than a week just to get them finished."

"They have been started. More than that. I was, sort of, running what could have been considered a minor mutiny last week before Jim and....sorry,... before the Captain and the Commander came aboard. I didn't approve of what Worely was doing and I knew it hadn't been cleared through the proper channels but I hadn't had a chance to bring it to anyone's attention. I was working 12-14 hour days and I didn't know if Jim,..... if _the Captain_ was in town for sure or not because my mom kept forgetting to call Winona and ask. Anyway, I was giving out orders myself and had half the crew doing what Worely said, so that he wouldn't be suspicious, and the other half working on the repairs that needed to be done. With the extra hands, we can have everything down here nearly completed by the end of the day, finished by tomorrow, and then I'll disperse the crew to the other parts of the ship that still need attention."

"Nice Job Lieutenant." Jim said giving his cousin a wink and a firm clap on the shoulder. "When you graduate next spring, I'm sure Scotty can find a spot for you aboard Enterprise. We'd love to have you."

"Aye, that we would. Thank you son. I wantcha to know I reelly do appreesheatetit. Now how 'bout we go see this handiwork of yours. If it's as gud as it sounds, I know jus the position I'd like ya ta fill after graduation."

"Just promise me you won't kill Worely. I don't have my medical bag with me." Bones griped.

"I'll keep the bloodshed to a minimum, I guess, but only because Andy here is seeing to it that everything gits fixed. Thank you too Cap'n, I know any other Captin might have listened to that git and wudnt have understood how it wood affect me. Kinda makes me feel like, well like I reelly do have a home and a famly here aboard Enterprise. You were all willin' to go to pritty great lengths just to protect me. Thas pritty gud huh? I gess I got no right to be mad, but, I'm still gunna yell at that little pinhead 'till he's ready to piss in 'is pants."

"Go right ahead. That I'd actually enjoy watching. If that's okay with you Admiral."

"I'm just along for the ride gentleman. As long as no bodily harm is done, I'm just an observer."

With that they all filed into Engineering. Andy had gotten Jim's first communiqué about 25 minutes before, but the rest of the room knew what it meant. They had apparently gone into hyper speed mode because by the time the party of eight came through the door, Engineering looked exactly the way it was supposed to. Granted it was crowded, but other than the fact that 15-20 people were tightening this bolt or that bolt to the floor or the wall, you wouldn't have even guessed anything had been out of place.

Worely appeared with a datapad in his shaky hand, beads of sweat running down his face as he tried very hard not to make eye contact with Lt. Commander Scott. He handed the datapad to Kirk and in a shaky voice noted that Engineering had been restored to its former order and the repairs were well underway and would most likely be finished by the next afternoon.

"No thanks to you Worely." Both Kirk and Scott voiced.

"Yes sir. I guess itwas Lt. Sanders who made sure everything was completed." Worely admitted to Kirk a little too snidely, but still avoiding Scott at all costs.

"I'm well aware of that Worely. I'm also well aware that you left here not long after the Commander and I did on the 23rd and dismissed the work crew early. You and I will be having a little chat about that later. If you don't have a reasonable explanation, you'll be explaining yourself to Admiral Berg as well. As for whether or not Engineering will pass inspection, Scotty, it's your department; I'm not signing off on this until you do," he said, handing the datapad to Mr. Scott.

"Thank you Captain. If you'll excuse me, I'll need ta do a thorough inspection myself before I'm ready ta sign off on anathing. It may take me a while, so you all might as well go oversee the rest of the ship's repairs. As for _you_ Worely, stay outta my sight until I'm dun. You and I are gointa have words later. In fact, maybe you best take him with ya Cap'n, not that you want the little git taggin' along, but it might keep him alive a little longer."

If it had been possible for Worely to go any paler, he would have. As it was he swallowed hard and seemed to be wavering between shrinking beside the Captain and simultaneously shooting irritated glances in Jim's direction, but he was truly shaking like a leaf whenever Scotty got in his face. Jim had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Fine idea Mr. Scott. Contact me when you are done. Worely you're with us, gentleman..," he said turning on his heal and indicating the door.

Once out in the hallway he ordered Worely to get him a full listing of all the other repairs that were going on shipwide and an update on the status of each one of those. When he balked, Andy told him where to find it with an exasperated sigh. He expressed that it would have been faster for to get it himself after Worely scurried off down the corridor, but Jim needed to finish telling Andy about Winona, and that was none of Worely's business.

"God Jim, why didn't you call us?"

"There was no point Andy. It was really late by the time we got back from Enterprise and I knew I'd be seeing you first thing this morning. There's nothing you could have done last night anyway, but, if you don't go call your mom and fill her in right now, she's going to have my head, so go do that. Tell her Chris will call her later this afternoon when Mom wakes up so she can visit."

"Hang on," Pike broke in before Andy could leave. Jim had just turned to tell Pike where to find his Cousin Sheila's number but Pike held up a hand. "I have Sheila's number Jim. She knows already Andy, so you don't need to call, I called her this morning and Winona has already talked to her. I will call her back this afternoon when Wy wakes up though, we'd already discussed that."

"Thanks..." Jim said beaming. Nothing else needed to be said. He was so grateful his Mom finally had someone who really loved her and cared about her in her life. He was twice as grateful that it was Pike. It was such a relief knowing that he wouldn't have to worry so much about his Mom anymore. Especially since he was putting her in the caring hands of a man he admired so much.

"Don't worry about it son, that's my job now you know." Pike said, ruffling Jim's hair.

"Yeah it is, and I'm glad."

Worely returned with the information Kirk had requested and they split into two groups to check off on the progress of the rest of the repairs. Spock took one group, Kirk took the other, and they met back up in the conference room an hour later. After briefing each other on the rest of the shipwide repairs Jim finally stated the obvious.

"So Scotty still hasn't contacted me, anybody want to volunteer to check in with him?"

His question was met with silence. It was the kind of silence in which you heard crickets chirping even though there were no crickets around.

"You guys are such chickenshits."

"Wow, that was professional Captain."

"Shut up Sulu or I'll order you to do it."

"Shutting up sir."

"Jim, I am more than willing to contact Mr. Scott.."

"No, no Spock, I'll man up. It's my job. I'm the Captain. Can't go around being scared of my chief Engineer after all, so I'll do it. I can do it..."

"Jim..."

"Doing it..." Jim said sighing and pushing the button on the communications console. "Kirk to Engineering, I need a status report Mr. Scott."

"Aye Captin'" came the brusk reply. "I'm jes about dun here. Sorry its takin' me so long but, she's my baby, you no that. So far...and supprisin' ta say...everything is checkin' out. Lt. Sanders has dun an excellent job not only keepin' on top of things and putting my department back tagether, but the repairs reelly are almost dun. I'm impressed, and tha's sayin' a lot."

"I know." Jim said, shooting a 'way to go' look at his cousin.

"Gimme a lil bit longer an I'll not only be ready to sign off on your order to put Engineering back tagether, but I'll be willing to hand the remaining repairs off to Sanders so we kin all git outta here eh?"

"Well all right then. I will check back in with you in 30 minutes Mr. Scott."

"Aye Captin, Scott out."

"That was much easier than I thought it would be. Okay so, you guys need to get anything else from your quarters before.... Oh shit!"

"What?" half the room chorused.

"We forgot your painting Spock."

"You are right Jim. Details like that do not usually escape me; however it was a busy morning. I suppose it will have to wait."

"No, we may not have another chance to get it up here. Hey Chekov, Sulu, would you guys mind having Andy beam you down to the house to get it? The Admiral and the Commander and I still need to have a little chat with Mr. Worely here."

"No, not at all, what painting is this?"

"It's one my Mom did for Spock for Christmas. His dad commissioned it. My Mom's an artist. It's hanging in the guest room. It's of Spock as a toddler with his Mother."

"And it's absolutely gorgeous," Pike chimed in. "She really outdid herself. I think you were right when you said it's the best thing she's ever done Jim."

"It really is. Anyway if you guys could go get it so that Mr. Spock can hang it in his quarters before we go I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course Keptin. We would be more zan heppy to."

"I'll go with 'em Jim. I know where it is and it'll give me a chance to check in on Winona." McCoy ventured.

Worely didn't have much to say for himself when Jim asked him why he felt it was necessary to leave early on the 23rd. Jim gave him every chance to come up with an adequate reason for his behavior, to the extent of leading him by suggesting that perhaps he became ill or something similar. No bites. Nothing. Just stoic complacence. Serek was more emotional than this guy, and more talkative. Finally Jim was tired of his arrogant attitude. He found it funny that without Scotty in the room Worely had turned back into an complete dickhead. He had no choice so he laid into him.

"Look Worely I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself and you are blowing it. Do you understand that your rank is on the line here? Admiral Berg made it very clear that any more indiscretions would be grounds for demotion. I trust that Commander Spock made this clear to you?"

"I did."

"Yeah, he did." Worely spat as if he didn't give a shit.

"Then what exactly is the problem here? Did you not understand how serious this was when we left here the other day?"

"Yes, but I fail to see what difference a few hours make in the grand scheme of things, especially considering the fact that the problem was rectified."

"You fail to...I fail to see why you fail to see what the difference is Worely. I had your word that you would put in extra hours on the 23rd, I had the agreement of the regular crew present that you'd all be here until 8 p.m., they were fine with that, and you dismissed them at, 5:40, by the ship's computer log. That's a two and a half hour difference with a full staff Worely, and the problem was only rectified because of the extra efforts Lt. Sanders made, and not because of anything you did. Furthermore, the difference, Lt. Worely, would have been that the volunteers down in my Engineering department right now wouldn't have been scrambling to put things together last minute. It would have been done. It would have been done, and the repairs well underway, which by the way, was also Lt. Sanders doing and not yours, and despite all that, you would have come out smelling like a rose.

Instead you are sitting here, with your career on the line, and flipping me attitude? Do you not like your job? You must not, because I'm failing to see what the problem is here. You disobeyed a direct order from me by leaving here when you did and dismissing those crew members. I have Lt. Sanders down there questioning those crew members right now, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I promise you that. You don't want to offer me an explanation, that's fine, I'll find one with or without your cooperation."

Worely blanched at this. He had obviously not expected Kirk to be such a formidable opponent, as if he'd expected a slap on the wrist and a dismissal with no further retribution simply because the job had been completed.

"I believe I can offer an explanation Captain."

"How so Mr. Spock?"

"Given Mr. Worely's attitude towards you, and taking into account his body language, mannerisms, and the snide, pompous, arrogant looks he gives you when he thinks no one is looking, I have formulated my own theory as to why he disobeyed your direct orders Captain."

Before Spock could explain Andy broke in on the communicator indicating that he had completed interviewing the crew members in question. Of the 13 crew member compliment that was still present and had readily agreed to stay until 8 p.m., every single one had told the same story. Many of them had already come forward that morning and told Andy what had happened, but he'd kept the information to himself until he'd had time to talk to everyone.

Ten minutes after Andy left on the 23rd, Worely had come in and told them to pack it up and go home. Everyone had initially protested and pointed out that Captain Kirk had stated they were to be there until 8 p.m.. Worely told them that he didn't care what the Captain had said before he left, that had been nearly an hour before and now the orders had changed and they were done for the day. Several senior crew members questioned Worely and wanted to know on whose authority the orders had been changed. Worely had stated that the orders had come from Admiral Pike. Several more crew members had refused to leave and stated that until Captain Kirk himself told them to go ahead and leave they were not leaving, and that prompted a chorus of agreement and crew members demanding to call Admiral Pike and confirm the orders before they were willing to accept them at face value.

At that point Worely had held up what he stated were written orders from Admiral Pike telling him to shut down and send everyone home immediately due to some problem with the shipyard transporter. He handed the order around, Pike's signature had been on it, and several people had attested that they'd seem the Admiral's signature before and it looked genuine, so they'd quit questioning Worely, and they'd gone home.

"I never issued any such order, and any signature anyone saw was a blatant forgery."

"Prove it!" Worely spat hostilely.

"I can do that actually," came Andy's voice from the door rather than the communicator. "I gave you the rundown on my way up here with this," he said, handing Kirk a thin sheet of electrophoretic plastic. One small grid on the sheet was still continually changing. It was the order that Worely had shown the crew, complete with the Admiral's forged signature.

"Where did you get that?" Worely cried, immediately recognizing the faked document that he thought he'd disposed of.

"When the first crew member came to me this morning, I went into the security room and ran back the tapes for the 23rd. Worely did something to the camera in the Engineering office so I don't have any tape of him creating the document, however, he forgot to alter the camera next to the disposal unit he threw that into. He also failed to realize that because the regular crew is on shore leave, automated systems such as the disposal units have been switched to manual control until the Enterprise crew returns. With the help of several of the volunteers, I was able to retrieve this from the main incinerator bin."

"You went dumpster diving?" Kirk asked flabbergasted and impressed with his cousin's efforts.

"Yes sir, several of us did. Chief Petty Officer Wilkins actually found the document sir. I did an extensive analysis on all of the electronic data signatures and was able to trace all of the time signatures and data configurations signatures to their origination points. I was able to verify without a doubt that the document was created in the Engineering office, here aboard the Enterprise, at a time when Admiral Pike was offsite at the Shipyard and could not have been anywhere on Starfleet property creating, sending, or signing any such document."

"Well done Sanders. I'm very impressed with everything you've accomplished here the last few days. When I signed off on your promotion, it was for Lt. Junior Grade, I'm amending it. Consider yourself promoted to full Lieutenant Mr. Sanders. You've earned it." Pike commended, shaking Andy's hand. "As for you Worely, falsifying documents, forging a superior officer's signature, _my signature_ to boot, disobeying a direct order, demotion is the least of your worries. These are court martial offenses Worely, and I'm going see to it personally that the charges are leveled against you are taken to the highest court in Starfleet. I don't like it when people try to use me or my name for their own personal gain."

"Speaking of which, what is your personal gain in all this Worely? What's the hidden agenda? Falsifying this document and using the Admiral's name just to circumvent my orders and undermine my Command have nothing to do with getting revenge against Mr. Scott. I'm starting to take this personally myself."

"As I was going to point out earlier Captain, I believe Worely's motivations are primarily fueled by a personal grudge against you."

"That's beginning to be painfully obvious Commander, and since Mr. Worely and I do not know each other, I can only assume Worely, that you are prescriber to the theory that due to my age and my lack of experience, I don't deserve my Captaincy. My mother taught me never to assume anything, but I'm betting in this instance I'm on pretty solid ground."

"You only got that commission because you have your head so far up Admiral Pike's ass. That's probably not the only thing you've been putting up his ass either."

"Woah! That's enough Worely!" Pike bellowed. Sanders, get a security team up here to escort Mr. Worely to the brig and then notify the shipyard that I need a security escort team assembled to escort this moron to the Starfleet Command brig.

"Aye Captain." Andy responded then left to gather a security team together to escort Worley to the brig and man the security posts there.

As Andy left, Lt. Commander Scott entered looking madder than Jim had ever seen him. He was carrying a plasma injector manifold with him. Sulu, Chekov and McCoy stepped back to give him room. They'd come back from their errand just as Andy had been explaining how the falsified electrophoretic plastic sheet had been found.

"Chekov, can you contact Starfleet for me and apprise them of the situation? I take it you heard enough of that?"

"Aye Admeerel."

"Good, tell them I need to speak with Admiral's Berg and Barnett immediately."

"Yes sir. Would you like me to submit an official request for immediate court martial sir?"

"Yes Chekov, thank you when they need my authorization code let me know."

"Well I dunt know what ur issuing the Court Martial for right now, but I don't reely care, it wud've come down ta that anahow, so whatever it is, add sabotage and attempted murder to the charges, and git him outta here and outta my face before I kill him and git charged myself."

"Those are pretty hefty charges Scotty, what's this about, and are you sure he was really trying to kill you and not just damage Engineering?" Jim asked.

"I'm sure, and it wasn't me he was tryin' to kill, or at least hurt. An I spose in the grand scheme of things he cudn't be sure 'is target wud even be where he meant for the explosion to go off but, he was definitely sendin' a message Captain. And like I said, either he leaves the room now in one piece, or he goes in a body bag."

Luckily Andy chose that moment to come back with a makeshift security team, armed with phasers. They escorted Worely out who was sure to shoot a murderous look in Jim's direction before he left.

"Lemme guess, I was the target?"

"I'm afraid so Cap'n. I found this plasma injector installed in one of my plasma relay conduits. It's been tampered with. I checked, rechecked and then checked the security tapes to be sure. He was the last one who touched that panel."

"He altered the settings so that the plasma injector would overload and cause an explosion?" Spock inquired.

"Yes, but tha's not the half of it. Normally if a plasma injecter overloads, it ken explode if the readings arn't caughtt, but the explosion itself wud be relatively minor and be contained to a small area within the Engineering bay, however, this injecter wuz installed in a plasma reelay, within a condooit that serviced othar areas of the ship. He engineered the overload configuration so that it wud happen on a miniscule scale. It wudda took a munth or more before the thing finally over loaded. Day ta day scans wudnt a picked up that minor of a fluctuation. If I hadn't been going over evry inch a that department with a find tootht comb, I wuddn't a found it. God knows what wudda happened.

I traced that conduit, and it leads directly to the Captin's and Mr. Spock's quarters. They share the conduit because they are right next ta each other. It powers ther replicaters, personal computer's and access panels, as well as the environmental controls in both quarter's and the shared lavatory facilities. That injecter overloading wher it was would have cauzed the hole reelay to set off a chain reaction of explosions that would have travelled up the conduit with lightnin speed and inta both the Catpin and the Commander's quarters, which is where the backlash and full force of the explosions wud'v akurd. I'm sure his targit wuz the Captin, and if the Commander got hurt too, well he probly didn't give a shite abut that ay?"

Spock and Kirk locked gazes as soon as Scotty had started explaining about the conduit and were still staring intently at each other as he finished.

"Well, thank God you caught it Scotty. Thank you," was all that Jim managed to say. He was so overcome with concern over the fact that Spock could have been inadvertently hurt or killed because of him, that he was at a loss for words. He knew Spock was feeling similarly, but he was also shielding Jim from it and doing a good job.

"Well all I can say, and this is off the record by the way, is it's a damn good thing they did escort that low down, no good, conniving little piece of shit down to the brig when they did, or I'd have killed him." Bones interjected suddenly and in a very un-doctoral manner.

"Off the record, I'm with you Leonard. Mess with me all you want, but _don't_ threaten my family. That's where I cross the line. God I'm so mad I'm shaking. First your Mom, now this. I'm gonna need this vacation." Pike said standing behind Jim who was now sitting across the conference room table from Spock. Pikes free hand was firmly and very protectively grasped to Jim's shoulder.

"Yeah you are shaking, I can feel it. Hey look Chris, we caught it, I'm okay, Spock's okay, that asshole is done for. He's done himself in. So's Carver for that matter, so it's all gonna work out. Just promise me we aren't gonna tell Mom about this?"

"Oh don't worry about that Jim; your Mom isn't going to find out about this for a very long time, if at all, she's got enough on her plate right now. And quit trying to reassure me son, that's my job. I'm the Admiral, you're the Captain, I'm the Dad, and you're the kid, not the other way around, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, thanks." Jim said sincerely and appreciatively realizing that this was the first time Pike had made remarks about Jim being his family, being his son, and meant it vehemently and not just in a teasing manner. It made him swallow down emotion that he'd be sure to convey later, when he wasn't in a room full of people. He did look up at his soon to be father to be sure the man knew that his thanks was sincere and he reached up to briefly squeeze the hand that still held his shoulder firmly.

"Okay, back on record, Chekov, what do you have for me from Starfleet." Pike said, stepping back into Admiral mode and sitting next to Jim at the table.

"Admeeral Barnett and Admeeral Berg will be contacting us shortly ower the wid conference. Admeeral Berg sends his sincere condolences and regrets and conweys zat he had no idea zat Worely wood take sings so far or zat he harbored such hostility towards ze Keptin."

"I take it you added the latest charges to the roster."

"Not officially no, since we had not established whether or not ze sabotage attempt was truly an attempted murder charge. As Meester Scott pointed out, he wood hawe had no way of knowing what wood actually happen or when, or ewen if ze Keptin or ze Commander wood be in zere quarter's when the explosion happened. In light of zat, I simply updated zem on ze latest dewelopments."

"Good man. I say we leave it to the higher ups to decide. We are all a bit too close to this to make any judgment calls."

"I agree."

"As do I."

"Yeah I think we all do."

"Ah fuck that shit. I say we hang tha littl basterd right now."

Scotty's comment garnished a genuine round of laughter. Sulu suggested the 'accidentally' throw him out an airlock, then of course everyone had to chime in with suggestions as to how the 'littl basterd' should be done away with.

The comm channel beeped and Chekov alerted them that the Admirals had convened. McCoy excused himself, saying that he was going to go check up on things in sick bay. Sulu and Chekov stated that they needed to get a few things from their quarters for the trip and Scotty headed back to Engineering. Just before Pike hit the comm button, Jim reached out a hand tentatively.

"Chris, do you really need us in here for this?"

"No son, I think you've had enough for one day, I've got it under control. You and Spock go get some air. I'm sure you need some time together. I'll call you if I need you," he assured Jim and stood up to give him a hug.

"Thanks...Dad."

"You're welcome Jim. Now go."

Spock grabbed his painting from the corner where Sulu, Chekov and McCoy had placed it. They walked silently to Spock's quarters with it. They said only a few words to each other as they found a place to hang the portrait and secured it to the wall. When they were done, Jim sighed and pulled Spock into his arms and just held him for the longest time. Spock broke the embrace only to lead Jim over to the bed and kick off his shoes. Jim did the same and they laid down and wrapped themselves in each other's embrace. Jim looked over at the chronometer on Spock's desk and couldn't even fathom the fact that it was only 10:50 a.m. An entire lifetime had gone by in the last few hours, yet it wasn't even afternoon yet.

_"I too am finding the events of this morning to be very surreal T'hy'la. Though I am grateful that Mr. Scott discovered__ the plot and removed the threat,__ I__ am __devastated__ at the thought that something might have happened to you."_

_"To me? Spock, because of me you could have been hurt, or killed! I don't know how to deal with that right now. I had no idea how serious this problem with the 'Jim Sucks Club' w__as until now. I just thought they wanted me demoted, not dead, and I never thought they'd go so far as to hurt anyone else, least of all the person I love most in this damned universe."_

Jim found he couldn't hold back anymore. He'd very rarely cried over anything in his life yet he found himself doing just that as he clung to Spock. He kissed his love but not out of lust, he only wanted the connection re-established, he needed pull Spock's soul into his very own and feel as if they were one again. They stayed like that for quite some time. There was no need for frottage, or sex, and they only kissed enough to keep the connection established. Mostly they just needed to be with each other, and hold one another, and that was enough.

A half an hour later the door chime sounded. They both expected Pike but didn't make a move to get up off of the bed. Spock hit the interface controls at his bedside and asked who it was.

"It's me," came McCoy's familiar voice. "Can I come in? I'm alone."

Spock simply unlocked the door and then locked it again once the doctor was inside. McCoy came past the partition and into the bedroom and pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"How you guys doin'?"

"I don't know." Jim shrugged at him, sitting up slightly to talk to his friend but still keeping his arms tightly locked around the Vulcan at his side.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I didn't realize how serious these guys were Jim. I just thought they wanted Starfleet to de-commission you, buck you down to Lieutenant or something."

"That's what I said."

"Indeed."

"Look, as your friend, I'm here if either one of you wants to talk, or you need anything. As your friend, I'm telling you, that you have my full support and we will do whatever it takes to stick it to each and every person on your little 'Jim Suck's Club' list."

"There is a list?"

"Like you don't have one too, I've seen 'em both, they're pretty damn similar. You two really do think a lot alike. To tell you the truth, I saw this little relationship of yours coming a mile off. I was only surprised at the engagement at first because I thought you must have been involved for longer than you were, and had been hiding it from me somehow. Anyway, on to my other point. As your friend, we'll get the bastards. As your doctor, I want you two to take these." he said, handing them a small bottle of pills.

"What no hypo?"

"No not this time."

"What are they?"

"They are a very very mild, natural anti depressant. Actually I wouldn't even call them that, just more of a mood stabilizer. You two have been on an emotional roller coaster this week and have had more stress than anyone should have to deal with in the last two days. That kind of emotional roller coaster is hard enough for a human who is used to dealing with those kinds of emotions to handle. Spock you aren't used to it. I don't want either of you dwelling on what if's and now what's and getting melancholy or dispirited. There are only 10 pills in there. One each, once a day, for five days. That's all. Spock this is the same thing I finally talked you into taking the week after the Narada incident, you admitted to me then that it helped you to relax enough to meditate."

"It did aid a great deal in my ability to stabilize my emotions enough to meditate and regain control of them."

"Normally I'd tell you to kiss my ass Len, but, I'm feeling pretty guilt ridden and despondent right now."

"Which is what I want you to try to avoid after you've had a bit more time to let this go. Thank you for admitting it though Jim. That makes my job easier."

"Well it's hard not to admit right now. I mean this on top of Mom; it's just, a bit much to take in."

"Well take one of those now, and let's go see what, besides the world's largest frying pan, and the world's biggest strawberry, Chekov has planned for us this afternoon."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. He's got a whole list of shit like that. It's gonna be an interesting trip."

"I do not understand your culture's fascination with excessively and unnecessarily large commonplace items."

"No one does Spock, just roll with it."

"Will I need an uncommonly large wheel in order to 'roll with it'?

"Was that a joke? Did he just make a joke Jim?"

"A bad one, but yes, he does it all the time."

"Not when I'm around he doesn't. I feel privileged." He got the sideways head nod and the faintest glimmer of a smile from Spock to that comment. Then they went to round up the others and headed to the conference room to find out how things were going with Starfleet.

Pike was just finishing up with the Admirals when they all entered the conference room. He motioned for them all to come in and sit down and then signed off with Starfleet.

"Ready for the rundown?"

"As we'll ever be." Jim said a little lethargically. Pike shot him a sympathetic look before continuing.

"As Andy and Scotty here already know, the security escort team has already beamed to Starfleet Headquarters with Worely. Starfleet, in light of the serious nature of the charges associated with the sabotage is pushing things through at an amazing rate. Worely will be facing his first of many disciplinary hearings this afternoon.

Worely has, since arriving at Starfleet, admitted that Jim was his target. His defense of course will be that he could not have any way of knowing if Jim would be in his quarters or not when the explosion finally occurred. However, in light of the fact that his actions showed no regard for the Commander's well being, as his quarters share the conduit in question, and also showed no regard for any Engineering personnel, as there would have been a backdraft and a series of explosions in the area of the conduit panel in Engineering as well, he is being charged with terrorist activities. In addition to the terrorism charges, Starfleet is playing hardball and pressing the attempted murder charges as well. They are actually hoping to use those charges as leverage to get him to give up any co-conspirators he might have.

"Any ideas as to who those co-conspirators might be?"

"As a matter of fact, as we kicked around names, Admiral Berg noted that one did sound familiar. Seems Worely is quite well acquainted with your friend 'Cupcake' Jim."

"Shocking. You know, sometimes I call him Moonbeam if I'm feeling flirty."

"Well you may be calling him Court Martial case number two. Seems he's an expert in plasma relay conversions when he's not running security ops. It would have been easy for him to come up with the calculations to cause the overload to that plasma injector to occur so slowly. Worely is pretty damn smart, but plasma injectors and relays aren't his specialty, efficiency is. Had he come up with the design himself he probably would have had the explosion timed to the second. So the theory is that he had a partner, and didn't have time to adjust the configuration to allow for precision timing."

"A logical assumption."

"Well then, hopefully I can cross Cupcake off my 'Jim Sucks Club' list."

"It's possible more will come of that also, especially if they are both willing to cut deals. Don't worry though, they'll both get the book thrown at them. I'm relatively sure that Worely will roll on Cupcake at his hearing. He seemed genuinely scared when they carted him off. I don't think he expected to get caught at all. He thought he covered his bases, but he didn't account for Andy or Scotty's superb efficiency."

"How...ironic."

"Innit though, fetchin' buggar."

"I am jes glad he wuz caught before somesing bad happind. We are sure zere are no ozzer problems yes?"

"Just to be extra sure, I've got all the volunteers down in Engineering scannin' every millemeter and lookin' for the slightest anomaly. Anathings' off by a micrometer, we are pullin' it and givin it a thurough once over before we evin think abut re-installin' it. If the repairs in Engineering take a bit longer, too damn bad. We've got the shipyard's permission to keep their entire staff of volunteers, plus we got about 20 more from Starfleet for the entire week. They're gunna go over all the security tapes and scan any and all areas Worely even looked at cross-eyed. The safety of the Enterprise crew is tantamount."

"Are you going to stay behind then Scotty? We can still cancel the trip and we can all pitch in.

A chorus of agreement echoed throughout the room.

"I thought abut that, but Andy here talked me into goin' ahead with the trip. Between the volunteers and all the different repair crews, we're talkin' abut near a hundred people. I've called in some reinforcements of me own to help Andy oversee everathing. He's promissed ta keep us updated two or three times a day and we're only a beam away after all. Besides, he had a point. I don't know about you boys, but I suspect ur all in the same boat as me. I'm pritty damned upset right now, and I need sum time ta cool off. I do want to cut the trip a littl short though. Maybe four or five days tops instid o' seven.

Even at that, with me comin' back a bit early, I kinnah guarantee we'll be ready ta leave space dock by the original estimation date Cap'n If we arn't dun with scans by then, the Enterprise crew is jes gonna have ta pick up where we leave off. I kannah sign off on leavin' spacedock until I'm 110% sure that basterd hasn't tampered with anathing else."

"Neither can I Scotty. I trust Starfleet will agree Admiral?"

"Absolutely Jim, as Scotty pointed out, the safety of the Enterprise crew is tantamount, and I won't sign off on you leaving Spacedock until I'm satisfied that it's completely safe either.

They all talked for a while longer making sure that everything was covered before they were ready to hand everything over to Andy and leave. By then a couple of Scotty's friends from M.I.T. and the Cambridge Shipyard had arrived and Scotty busied himself going over all of his running orders.

"Well Andy, I guess this is it. Take care of my ship."

"You know I will Jim."

"Yes I do. Hurry up and graduate too. I need you up here with us."

"Yeah I'll get right on that and have them move graduation up just for you."

"Hey, I saved the planet you know, they should bow to me and worship my awesomeness and bend to my every whim."

"Does Chekov have anything on his list of destinations that will even begin to rival the enormity of your ego Jim?"

"Hey, what d'ya know, another joke, and that was a good one." Bones laughed.

"Probably not. It's pretty damned big. I've been working on it for years. Anyway Andy, I guess she's yours," Jim said as they stood in the transporter room, readying themselves to disembark. "Spock and I will see you in about a week, barring any more problems. When Scotty heads back, we are going to head up to my brother's place for a couple of days before we come back."

"Good deal, give him and Aurelan and the kids a hug from me and Wendy and my folks. I'll check in on your Mom before she leaves for Oregon too."

"Will do cuz, love ya, and thanks for everything." Jim said giving his cousin a squeeze and a clap on the back.

"You too Jimbo. Hey it was really nice to meet you Spock. The rest of you guys as well. I look forward to working with you all in the near future."

Similar sentiments were issued and all the goodbyes were said. Pike made sure he had Andy's communicator's private channel frequency noted in case Winona needed anything, then they had Andy beam them back to the farmhouse.

Once they got there chaos seemed to immediately ensue. Everyone was scrambling around and running over the top of everyone else trying to get their clothes changed into more comfortable attire and then get the bags packed into the transport van. Leonard, Spock, and Jim were pounding up and down the stairs checking on Winona and getting her books, and movies, and magazines, and drinks and all kinds of other things she didn't really need. Zoe was on their heels the entire time, barking up a storm thinking that all the ruckus was great fun.

Pike was in the kitchen with Scotty making sandwiches and filling a cooler full of ice, sodas, juice and water bottles. Once the transport was packed Chekov and Sulu were amending the list and checking the map and before long they were all gathered at the table in the kitchen discussing the route. Jim and Spock had said goodbye to their mother and Leonard had gone over all his last minute instructions for her care with Pike. All that was left to do was pile in the transport and go.

"So where are we headed first?" Jim asked

"Brandon, Iowa, home of ze largest frying pan in ze wurld. It has held zat record for 254 years. Most of ze destinations I have chosen have similar records."

"Of course they do. Well that's not far from here, hey I see Carhenge on that list. I always wanted to see that. Can we make it there by nightfall?"

"Absolutely. We are in a howercraft capable Starfleet issue wehicle with all ze bells and whistles. It is capable of landspeed trawel in howercraft mode at up to 300 miles per hour. Legally we cannot go over 220 unless we can prowide proof zat we are acting on official Starfleet emergency bizness, but zat is still pretty damned fast. We can make wery good time."

"Well then I guess we're set. Frying pan, here we come."

____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay more to come soon I hope. We'll see how this week goes.


	11. Easin' On Down the Road

**Disclaimer:** SSDD

**Warnings:** Language, language, language, sexual innuendo, innapropriate topics of conversation, sexual situations - but it's all funny I promise LOL

**Author's Note: **Okay so I'm really tired right now. Hope I don't forget anything. Haven't had a lot of editing time so sorry for spelling, grammar etc. errors. Point them out and I can go back in and edit later.

I wanted this up of Spirk day – but I didn't make it.

However – I did well on my Government Quiz – let's hope my Math Test and Monologue for Ethnodrama go equally as well. Cross your fingers.

As for the Chapter notes – I really hope that all of the silly car convo's are funny to you guys. I of course had to take liberties and manipulate the convo's a bit to fit the characters in this story – however, the conversations that I included, really happened. Including the bit about the truck stop bathroom.

All real.

My friends and I laughed over crack fairies and fruit bats until there were tears streaming down our faces and no one could breath. Obviously because they were real conversations, there is a huge, "had to be there" element involved.... I just hope the humor is not completely lost in translation.

Enjoy – and as always, please review.

Thanks,

T'Pinto.

___________________________________________________________________________________

MOII 11

Easin' On Down the Road

_"Please stop staring at me."_

_"Why?"_

_"It is distracting and I am trying to drive."_

_"So. You are perfectly capable of multi-tasking and all you're doing is driving down an incredibly flat, boring stretch of highway. There's nothing else to look at out the window, no trees, no interesting buildings, very few animals. It's gray and dull and cloudy, nothing to see but scant snow and brown grass and weeds poking through. Furthermore, it's natural in a monotonous setting like this, for the eyes to settle on the most pleasing sight within one's range of vision. Therefore, it is only logical that I would be staring at you. You gorgeous, sexy thing you."_

_"Perhaps, however, you are making it painfully obvious to everyone else in the vehicle that you find staring at me to be a pleasing past time, which is counter productive to our goals at the present moment."_

_"You're a spoilsport."_

_"You are irritating."_

_"I know, and incorrigible."_

_"Indeed."_

_"But you love me anyway."_

_"Despite my irritation, yes."_

_"Love you too."_

_"I am well aware, yet I still do not want everyone else in the vehicle to become aware of that fact. So please, quit stalling, and stop staring."_

_"Fine..."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're not welcome."_

Jim turned away from Spock with an equally irritated attitude. Folding his arms and issuing an exasperated sigh he directed his attention to the seats behind him in effort to join in the current conversation. Bones shot him a knowing look before cajoling him.

"Oh, so you're going to give up on that conversation and try talking out loud to the rest of us huh?"

"Very funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. You two are completely unnerving today."

"What are you talkin' about?" Jim was starting to get pissed off at his best friend for bringing attention to the fact that he and Spock had obviously just been chatting privately. It wasn't like it was a long conversation. What did he care?

Instead of Bones getting the hint and backing off however, he was suddenly aware that Scotty was laughing, Sulu was trying not to, and Chekov was looking fairly uncomfortable and refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Okay, play dumb, but that just proves my point." To this Scotty guffawed, Sulu busted up and Chekov began to giggle like a 14 year old girl.

"What the hell is going on with you guys?"

"We cud ask yu two tha same thin cudn't we Cap'n?"

"You seriously have no clue why he's needling you do you Jim?"

"No Sulu, I don't. Enlighten me."

"No way!" the younger man laughed. Chekov gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder that set off more laughter from the back.

"Spill Bones, or I swear to God I'll use your own hyposprays on you when you aren't looking."

_"Do you know what's going on Spock?"_

_"I do not." _

"Jim, for the last half hour, and before I go on, I'd like to state that in my defense, I didn't start it..."

"Fine you didn't start it...Start what?"

"Okay, as I was saying, for the last half an hour, the four of us have been discussing, with increasing loudness and pointedness, the two of you, and your exceptionally odd behavior today."

"You...have? I mean, ...No you haven't."

"Actually Keptin, yes we hawe."

"Oh. Well I guess I was zoning and didn't notice."

"Uh huh. Zoning my ass. I suppose the green blooded bastard with the parabolic ears who normally hears everything was zoning too?"

"Yeh, how 'bout it Mister Spock. You didnah seem ta notice neither. Care ta explane?"

"I do not."

"What the hell were you saying?"

This question caused Sulu and Chekov to bust up again.

"Well it started off as a general conversation. We talked about our visit to the World's largest Frying Pan and looked at the pictures we took there, and the ones we took at the Biggest Strawberry. Then Chekov made a comment about how the only thing Spock had to say about either thing was that they were unnecessarily large and that you just seemed to find his disinterest amusing.

Then Sulu said that you acted more like you thought he was cute, or maybe even adorable, and then Scotty pointed out that in all the pictures you two are standing off to the side next to each other, smiling at each other like the rest of us didn't exist. You also seem to be engaged in some very interesting conversations. Only thing is, nobody remembers either one of you saying a damn word."

"Yeh, and it wuz right abut then that the yungsters back here noticed that yu two were doin' it agen and not payin' a damn bit a attention to what we were sayin'."

"Oh yeah Jim. You two were having a full blown conversation minus the words. You were pointing out the window at some building and then a sign and Spock would look at it and nod and look like he was saying something back. Then he did that head tilt thing he does when he asks a question, and you shrugged your shoulders and got the map out and looked at it and then got an 'ah ha' look and he seemed satisfied, as if you'd answered his question. It was all very fascinating, not to mention amusing. The Tweedle dee twins here had a ball with it. They were shooting you questions about what you were talking about and neither one of you batted an eye."

_"This is not good Jim. I did not realize we were not verbalizing our earlier conversations. What's more, we were unaware of what was going on around us. That could prove to be dangerous."_

_"Tell me something I don't know!"_

"And this went on for 30 minutes?" Jim asked out loud.

"Yeah, it did. There was a lot more speculation as to what you two were talking about, and how the hell you **were **talking without saying anything. Then you started in with the moony eyed stares."

Spock sighed openly and shot Jim a look that needed no communication nor interpretation. Everyone seemed to catch the implied 'I told you so' that went with it. Which set Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty off again.

"Oh give me a break! I was not moony eyed about anything."

"If you say so."

"I do say so! I was zoning. I was bored. There's nothing to look at."

"I beg ta differ. You seemed quite happy with what you were lookin at ta me." Scotty teased, which of course solicited more laughter.

"Oh come off it. Grow up, all of you!"

That shut up Sulu and Chekov and quieted Scotty a bit, but all he got from Bones and Spock were more 'I told you so' looks.

_"Shit!"_

_"Indeed."_

_"I wasn't talking to you!"_

_"That is unfortunate as I heard you regardless."_

Jim just fumed and worked on shielding Spock and keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Look, there's the sign for the Omaha exit. Chekov wants to see the World's Biggest Ball of Stamps." Jim pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes. It is also ower 250 years old and is enormous."

"What are stamps?" Spock inquired.

Chekov enthusiastically explained the former Postal System, letters, bills, and why they used to require postage stamps to Spock as they drove to their destination. Spock seemed to find the historical information interesting. Jim just ignored him, mad at himself for being so obvious, and taking it out on Spock by fuming.

While they milled around and took pictures of the truly gigantic ball of stamps, housed within a giant glass case which was air tight and prevented decay, Jim stayed next to Bones and Scotty. Spock mingled with Chekov and Sulu, engaging Chekov in conversation. Finally Scotty strode over to the other group giving Jim and Leonard a chance to talk.

"Jim it's a little late for backtracking, and pouting isn't going to do much good you know."

"I don't really want to talk about it Len. I'm less pouting at this point and more concerned."

I can see why. You really weren't aware that you were engaged in your little mind link talk for that long, were you?"

"No. We had planned on doing that on purpose to see if the others would notice, but we didn't do this on purpose. However, my concern is more than that."

"It's that you weren't aware what was going on around you."

"Exactly. That could prove to be dangerous in certain circumstances. We have to be aware of what is going on around us at all times in order to effectively command the Enterprise."

"Yes, it could be dangerous. All kidding aside, I was more than a bit concerned about it myself. In fact I wasn't lending a whole lot to the conversation other than trying to get a reaction out of you two. When I didn't get one, and neither did anyone else, I started to get worried. I was about to tap you on the shoulder when you finally turned around. I don't know Jim. We are going to have to monitor this closely. This link you two have is stronger than anything I've ever seen, even in pure blood Vulcan bondmates who are both touch telepaths."

"I'm hoping that it's going to be like the kissing thing, we'll learn to control it as we get used to it. We've been working at shielding each other from our thoughts and emotions a little bit. We can keep working on that. I don't want to completely sever the internal communication, it could be very handy in certain diplomatic situations, but safety has to come first. We can't be oblivious of what's going on around us."

"Well you know that as your physician, and as your friend, I'll do whatever I can to help. We'll work on it this week. Hopefully you are right and you'll learn to control it. If not, you won't have much choice. It will be stop using the internal communication all together, even when you are alone, or you can't work together. I won't be able to clear you for duty."

"I know that Len, and I won't hold it against you if it comes down to that, but I'm going to do my damndest to make sure it doesn't. We'll figure it out, I promise."

"Don't make promises you may not be able to keep Jim. Let's give it a few days before we make any decisions."

"Alright, fine."

The worst part about this whole mess Jim thought, was that what he most wanted to do at that moment was walk over to Spock and wrap his arms around him, or at least hold his hand and just be with him. He wanted to share his misery with the person he cared most about, but he couldn't. He had to settle for letting a look pass between them that conveyed equal sadness and frustration from both parties. Although an outsider would not have been able to derive those emotions from Spock's gaze, Jim could, and Leonard was fairly sure that's what he was seeing as well.

They looked around for a bit more, ended up buying some very unhealthy snacks and piling back into the car. Jim justified the amount of sugar by stating that it was a rule of being on a Road Trip that you eat yourself into a diabetic coma to stave off the boredom between stops.

"Okay so where are we going next?"

"Next stop eez the Air Space Musweum in Ashland. They hawe built replicas of the Enterprise Bridge, Engineering department, Transporter room and Sick Bay, which include wax figures of all of us, and the Wulcan refugees we were able to sawe during the Narada incident. I sot it might be interesting to see whether or not it was accurate."

"I love seeing myself!"

"Of course you do."

"Zen we will go to Hastings, which iz ze birthplace of Kool-aid."

"Go Kool-aid!" Sulu shouted.

"Ant finally on to Carhenge."

"Oh sweet, I always wanted to see that, where's it at again?"

"Alliance Nebraska. We are currently 453 miles from zat destination. If Meester Spock continues to drive with ze howercraft controls engaged and averages 150 miles per hour as he has done, it will take us approximately three or four hours to git zer, giwe or take depending on how long we are at ze Air-Space Museum. Also Hikaru may hawe to pee soon."

"Dude, what the hell?"

"What, what? You are consuming massiwe quantities of soda, and your bladder is only so large, you do ze math."

"Fuck off."

"You are jest pizzed because you are knowing zat I am right."

"Whatever."

"Okay, Okay you two," Jim said from the middle seat. He and Scotty had switched places when they piled back in the car. He figured if Spock was going to insist on continuing to drive, even thought technically it was his turn, it would be best for him to not sit up front next to him, just to avoid the whole, unintentional internal conversation thing. Spock had found this extremely logical. "so wait, it's just after three now, so even if we hit Alliance in three and a half or four hours..."

"Yeah its gonna be dark by then, it is winter after all. We'll have to wait until morning to actually see Carhenge. They got motels there don't they Chekov?"

"Yes Docter McCoy, seweral."

"Great, how 'bout bars? They got any a those?"

"Zey have zose as well Meester Scott. I sink. I am not sure I actually checked."

"Yeah, he's underage you know." Sulu said sticking his tongue out at Pavel.

"I hawe a fake I.D."

"So what, you look twelve. Nobody is gonna let you in anywhere."

"Are you wanting to wager a bet Hikaru?"

"Your on."

"Oh I'm gettin' in on thes. My money's on 'im not gettin' in."

"Okay fine, then I'm betting he does, just because. What about you Jim?"

"Oh no, leave me out of this. I'm probably not going to go bar hopping with you anyway."

"Aw come on why not?"

"Spock doesn't really drink that much, and he's not really the bar hopping type. I don't mind staying behind at the hotel and keeping him company, but you guys go ahead. Really."

"Uh huh, sure. What's your say on the matter Spock?"

"I have no preference either way."

_"Hey! I'm trying to come up with an excuse for us to have alone time you idiot."_

_"I am aware of that, however, I did not want to seem anxious or alert anyone to your plan."_

"Well if he dunt have a prefrence then ya ought ta join us, you dunt have ta drink ya no. Besides, we might need a designated driver or somat like that."

_"Way to go. Now we have to go with them."_

_"We will be sharing a room, will we not?"_

_"Yeah so?"_

_"Preferably without any of the rest of them?"_

_"Yeah, so.......OH......never mind... okay fine, we're good."_

"Okay, whatever, if Spock doesn't mind going then its all good."

"You sure you two don't want some alllloooone time?"

"Sulu I swear to God..."

"He's got a point Cap'n I mean you were pritty mooney eyed earlier, so if yu want we kin all jes mek ourselves scarce so that you kin stare at his cute little pointy ears sum more."

"Okay that's it. You're both dead. Pull the car over so I can pummel both of these bastards!" Jim declared trying to take swings at both the bastard in the rear and the bastard in the front at the same time. Hikaru and Scotty were both deftly dodging every attempt Jim made at doing them bodily harm and everyone in the car, with the exception of Spock was soon laughing their asses off. To his credit Spock did seem mildly amused at the goings on.

Just about then they hit a small traffic jam and had to slow way down. They were boxed in by several trucks and another transport van. As Spock tried to maneuver around one of the trucks seemed to hover on the center line not allowing traffic to get by on either side. Jim, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty were still laughing and pretending to bicker with each other and acting like little kids trying to hit one another when McCoy started shouting at the truck in a typical backseat driver fashion.

"Oh for God's sakes man pick a lane, pick a lane!"

"Did you just say Pickle lane?" Sulu asked.

"Yeah that's what he said nimrod, Pickle lane, Pickle lane."

"It eez right next to Cucumber Avenue"

"Up tha street from Kumquat road aye!"

"Kumquat! I love that word. It's such a dirty fruit."

"Only you would think that a kumquat was a dirty fruit, you filthy minded moron."

"I resemble that remark Bones."

"Exactly."

"Hey baby," Jim said lasciviously to Bones. "you wanna put your kumquat in my pumpkin patch?"

"Oh my god...that's horrible..."

"Then why ere you laughin' so hard Sulu?"

"Because it's funny as hell too."

"I know...." Scotty said busting up himself. Chekov was likewise laughing hysterically by this time.

"I told you no good would come of all that sugar you assholes insisted on buying and shoving down your damned throats."

"Are you kidding? No good? I'm having a blast here. Lighten up old man. Have a pixie stick and join in the fun."

"Yeah no kidding. Don't be such a downer."

"You are excessively negative Leonard, would it not hurt you to loosen up a bit?"

"Said the emotionless Vulcan with the cute little pointy ears that Jim loves to stare at."

"That was much better Leonard. Now perhaps you could share an amusing anecdote."

"You've turned him into a monster Jim."

"I try."

"Okay fine, here's one. If Daffy's a duck, and Mickey's a mouse, and Pluto's a dog ...what's Goofy."

"Oh come on, lame one, he's a dog and it's Donald not Daffy."

"Gud point. Daffy was Wariner Brozzers was he not?"

"Yeah Pavel he was, it was Donald that was Disney. But hey how about this, if Goofy is a dog, then does that mean Pluto is a really stupid dog?" Sulu asked laughing.

"Yeh, how come if ther both dogs, Goofy got ta wear clothes and walk on two legs but Pluto was jest Mickey's pet? An how cum Goofy talked and Pluto didnah?"

"Who are these people you are referring to?"

"Disney cartoon characters Spock, you remember when we were telling you about Disneyland."

"Indeed."

"Dude seriously though, one talks and the other one doesn't but they're both dogs. That's cracked."

"Oh I got one alzo. So how come Mickey always was wearing ze pants but newer was wearing a shirt, and Donald was always wearing a shirt, but newer pants?"

"Oh my gawd, I'm gonna go crazy from all of this damned deep thinking back here. This is some damned thought provoking shit. Has anyone seen my flask?"

"He has a point...." Jim said in a very serious tone, as if he was agreeing with Bones that they were getting too silly. "What was with that whole pants shirt thing? I mean come on, neither one of them is gonna get service at a convenience store."

"No shirt, no pants, no service?"

"No shit right?"

"Plus tha' brings ya right back ta the Goofy thing. How come he got ta wear pants and a shirt, and a vest and shoes and a hat. Why wuz he so speshal eh?"

More laughter ensued at this and finally Bones started loosening up and joining in. Even Spock had a grin on his face. Scotty was happy as a clam and found all of this incredibly amusing.

"Okay so, ya know how yu kin get an all day sucker right?"

"Yeah," the rest chorused.

"But an all day sucker is jes too damn big to put in yur mouth right. So you kinnah suck it like a sucker, so wouldnah that make it licker and not a sucker?"

"Oh gawd, it would be an all day licker."

"Yeah, licker up front and poker in the rear."

"Oh and you call me a pervert? Good lord Bones."

"I have a query."

"What's that Spock?"

"Why do they call it a blow job, when the act requires sucking?"

"Holy cat shit! I can't believe he just said that."

"I sink I am goink to die, my side hurts so bad from all ze laughing."

"I told you the answer to that already – it's like the tootsie pop thing..How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know?"

"An jes why were you two discussin' blow jobs in the firs place?"

"None of your fucking business why." Jim laughed.

Scotty laughed at this until tears were forming in his eyes when he thought he heard the strangest comment come from the very back seat.

"What did you two jes say back ther?"

"I said look it's a tractor."

"And I said yes but it eez stuck een a ditch."

"Oh gud, I totally misheard you and I thought I wuz goin' nuts."

"Okay, but now you have to tell us what you thought you heard them say."

"I thought I heard, 'Hey look, crack fairies', and , 'but I'm a witch'"

"Jeezus, why would they say that?"

"I dinnah know, but thas what I heard!"

"Fascinating, that is also what I thought I heard, and I have much more acute hearing than Mr. Scott."

"You thought you heard something about crack fairies and witches too?"

"Indeed."

"What the hell are crack fairies?"

"Fairies that bring you crack obviously. That's what you get instead of money for your tooth."

"Oh my god, I'm imagining these little fairies that live on the other side of the tracks from Tinker Bell. They smoke cigars and wear bowler hats and pin striped leaves and have five o'clock shadows." Sulu said grabbing his side as he and Pavel slumped against the seats laughing.

"Oh and they carrie tommy guns."

"No no, ther like littal oompah loompahs with wings, sprinklin' crack dust, and livin in crack dens."

"Oh brother," Leonard gasped, finally joining in on the fun. "Can you imagine, instead of a dollar for your tooth, you get a damned brick of cocaine under your pillow."

"Yeah only it's really really tiny!" Jim squeaked out between bouts of laughter.

"So you show your mom your tiny little brick of coke, and this other little thing on your finger and she's all 'what's that' and you're like 'a tiny little crack pipe, I found it under my pillow, let's yank out Johnny's teeth and see what we get for them!"

"Oh got, I am goink to die, I swear."

Just then Spock had to hit the brakes because of the driver in front of them and Hikaru started whining and begging him not to do that again. Then Spock did it again issuing and apology as he did so.

"Every time you do that, my bladder goes 'sch-sch-woosh"

"I told you he waz goink to hev to pee."

"Laughing is not helping."

"It is only 10 more miles to Ashland, can you make it that far?"

"I have a choice?"

"No."

Ten miles later Spock pulled in at ta truck stop just off the exit and they all got out of the car still laughing about crack fairy gangs and crack fairy drug wars. Sulu high tailed it for the rest room and the others were slowly making their way up the sidewalk when Sulu came back out with a strange look on his face.

"You guys gotta see this."

And that's all he said. They followed him inside and into the bathroom where someone had made a horrible attempt at decorating it in southwestern style. They'd sprayed everything with spray texture to make it look like sand, but had done a horrible, horrible job. It was splotchy and clumpy in spots and sparse and thin in others.

"I sink the painters got visited by ze crack fairies before zey picked up zer spray guns."

"Oh Jeez. No shit right?"

"Ew, look at the lid of the garbage can, the colors they used on it make it look like somebody threw up on it, and missed the hole."

"It is paint right?"

"I dunnah, it looks so much like vomit, I kinnah tell fer shore." Then Scotty reached out with one brave finger and swiped it.

"EW!" the rest of them chorused.

"Its paint all right." he declared.

"I can't believe you touched it!"

"Damn that was gross."

"Indeed."

"I'm beginning to think you say indeed when you don't know what else to say." McCoy challenged.

"In...." Spock stopped with a sigh, not knowing what to say, which of course sent them all into gale fits of laughter again.

"People are going to think we are all nuts."

"Who cares."

"No kiddink, I am hawing way to much fun to care what ozzer peoples are thinking. I am wery wery glad we decided to do zis."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Aw hell all of us are."

"Yep."

"I would say indeed, but apparently I overuse the phrase so I will simply state my agreement thusly."

"Hey you want me to drive?"

"I am fine, besides, if the conversation continues with its current pattern, it will be better if I am driving. Any of the rest of you might inadvertently cause a collision."

"I'd luv ta argue but he's got a point. Idda crashed the damn car over the crack fairy bizness."

"Oh lord, crack fairies, I'll never forget this trip."

"We haven't even seen ourselves yet. That might be interesting."

It proved to be very interesting as nothing was accurate. The bridge stations and crew were all in the wrong places. The transporter room wasn't bad but had depicted Jim and Sulu landing after Chekov rescued them from falling without a chute in a very precarious position.

"Isn't this a family friendly place? Do they have any idea what it looks like I'm doing to you?"

"God, we gotta make them fix that, or put Spock in my position or something." Sulu teased. Jim hit him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow!"

Leonard was a bit perturbed at the inaccuracies in the Sick Bay display and Scotty sounded like a raving lunatic going off about how messed up the Engineering department display was. He kept mentioning that it looked like that prick Worely had something to do with the design. Jim figured it was probably likely.

Jim himself had two major beefs. First off he thought his own waxed figure needed to look much more handsome and rugged and awesome. Secondly, he didn't think Spock's figure was nearly handsome enough either, but he didn't really know how to convey that sentiment to the museum director without sounding completely Gay and in love. He thought he'd just stand Spock next to fake Spock and say..'fix it', or something like that.

Chekov was noting that his figure on the bridge, looked nothing like his figure in the transporter room, and that neither figure looked a thing like him. He was right and it was really weird. Sulu's figures both looked like him, but again, the positioning in the transporter room. So not cool.

Soon word had trickled to the museum curator that they had very honored guests scrutinizing the display and the curator and his assistant rushed down to meet them and get their impressions on the displays.

They pointed out the inaccuracies as politely as possible, the assistant madly transcribing everything into a data pad. Spock also noted several inaccuracies with the Vulcan refugees depicted in Sick Bay. The curator swore that the Kirk and Sulu figures in the transporter room had not been in those positions the last time he'd seen the display and someone must be playing some kind of sick joke. He assured them that it would be rectified immediately. Then he had his assistant take many many photos of them all around the displays and standing next to their wax counterparts.

The curator was very excited to not only be able to hang the photos and show the visitors that the real life counterparts had been there, but to use the images to correct the wax figures. He noted that he would call in an artist to redo all of the figures, with the exception of Sulu and would make sure that both Chekovs actually looked like Chekov. He was very grateful to them for helping correct the flaws in the displays also. He was proud of the displays and had wanted them to be as accurate as possible. Having the bridge crew with firs hand knowledge of the ship at his museum was a bit overwhelming for him.

The whole thing had taken so long that they decided to skip the birthplace of Kool-aid. The little museum there would probably have been closed by the time they were able to get there anyway. Chekov assure them that there would be other things to see depending on the route they decided to take the next day.

Once they got back in the car the conversation calmed down somewhat for a while. Jim was just about to suggest to Spock that they switch and let him drive when Scotty asked Bones what the most bizarre thing he ever saw as a Doctor was. This was going to get interesting again, so he turned to listen. They'd all switched positions around in the car just to change things up. The Doc and Scotty were in back, Jim and Sulu in the middle, and Chekov was up front next to Spock.

"Oh, you really don't want to know, trust me on this one guys."

"No we really do want to know, come on Bones, how bad can it be."

"Oh you'll love it you perv but there's kids in the car."

"I'm not a kid." Sulu acted insulted.

"That one up there is!"

"Giwe me a break, I hawe phds in physics, astrophysics, ...."

"I know you're a frickin child genius with a million phds, that don't mean shit when it comes to the real world kiddo."

"Jes tell ze story old man."

"Okay, but just remember you asked for it.... So I wanted to be a country doctor right, but I did an E.R. Rotation in my residency and kind of got hooked on the adrenaline rush of the traumas. The thing is, it's not all traumas in the E.R. You get all kinds of kooks too, especially when its slow, and every damned E.R., is the same. At least once a month you get some guy, who comes in with the most bizarre items, stuck up his ass..."

"Woah wait, you kinnah actually mean, foreign objects, literally stuck up 'is anus?"

"That's exactly what I mean, but the best part, every damned single one of them says the same thing. Every one of them, you ask them what happened, and they say 'I tripped'. I swear to God."

"I tripped?"

"Yep, as if you can trip and fall on a light bulb and its gonna go up your ass and not just break."

"Oh my gawd! Seriously?"

"As a heart attack."

"Why would you put something glass up your ass?"

"It could break!"

"You think I don't know this? I'm the damned doctor here!"

"Lightbulbs?"

"Lightbulbs, bananas, cucumbers, glass bottles, curling irons, hair brushes, hand tools, you name it. I mean I know that some foods are shaped like that but don't put it up there, and for God's sakes, don't put glass up there. And if you do put a glass bottle up there, don't bring it in with you and drink out of it!"

"What?"

"Yeah, that was an unpleasant one... Anyway so one guy came in with a bat stuck up his ass. Tried to pull it out himself but started turning his anal cavity inside out."

"A bat? What the hell? And he said he tripped?"

"Yep he tripped."

"Oh so he's just walking around the house naked and this bat is just standing on end all by itself..."

"Yeah, standing on end in the middle of the room, covered with lube." Jim laughed.

"Oh gud god." Scotty said laughing hysterically.

"And he trips..."

"Holy shit."

"Would he not have to have been walking backwards in order for this physical impossibility to have occured?" Spock queried.

"No shite right? Cuz I dun know abut you fellas but when I trip, I fall forward."

"But how was the bat supposed to be standing on end by itself, in the middle of the room, in the first place?"

"And why was it covered with lube?" Jim guffawed.

"Wait, wuz zis a littal rubber bat, or a real one?"

"No he means a real one, you know, a wooden baseball bat."

"A Louisville Slugger to be precise."

"OH a Baseball bat! I sot you meant a bat, you know. Like a fruit bat." Chekov exclaimed making little flying motions with his arms. Sulu lost it. Scotty and Jim laughed until they had tears streaming down their faces.

"A fruit bat….eee eee eee." Jim managed, making little flapping motions and bat noises.

"How would that even happen? How the hell do you trip and fall on a flying fruit bat for God's sakes?"

"Where do you get a bat? Do you go out and catch it?"

"Well maybe he was bending over and it just flew in the window and went straight up his ass."

"Oh got, kin you imagin, its litel head is stuck up there and its wings are jes flappin' and you kin hear this muffled squeak squeak squeakin'"

"Oh lord, stop, I'm gonna die."

"So maybe the bat was the retrieval operation for the fruit right. It's a fruit bat, so you send it after the banana."

"Right so the light bulb was to light his way?"

"Do not bats use sonar? Why would a bat need a light bulb to light his way." Spock interjected.

"Well iand it wudnt have bin lit up either, it wuzn't plugged into a fixtur wuz it?"

"No, hell no. I hope to hell not. Aw hell, who knows."

"Why would ze bat fly up his ass to begin wiz?"

"Well if he's shovin' things up there as big as baseball bats it'd have to be pritty big in there, maybe tha litel fellow thought it was a cave."

"A bat cave!"

"Go Batman Go!"

"No Alfred I said go get Robin, not **a **robin."

"I always knew Batman and Robin had a special relationship."

"I know but, good god man, there are toys made especially for this kind of thing, why not use those?"

"And lube for god's sakes."

"Hell, yur fingers wud be bettar than a damn glass botel. Gud lord."

"Someone else's fingers are _way_ better than a glass bottle."

"You would know."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'll leave that to..."

"Shut up or I'm gonna stick a glass bottle up your ass."

"What, not a bat?"

"Nah, I don't have a bat cave, just a starship. Where am I gonna get a bat?"

"Oh my god, so, Batman walks into the E.R., and says.... "I tripped."..."

The laughter mounted to roaring howls in the car and Jim soon realized that the car had come to a stop on the side of the road. Through tears he tried to stop laughing long enough to see if Spock was okay, when it was apparent that the Vulcan was fine he finally managed to stop laughing long enough to talk.

"Spock, you okay?"

"I am fine, Jim, but I find that I can no longer concentrate on the road."

"Oh yeah, whys that?"

"I am currently being plagued by the mental image of Batman, naked except for his mask, standing in the E.R., with an enormous bat sticking out of his ass flapping its wings, saying 'I tripped'. I find it very distracting."

"Oh my fucking god." Sulu howled and they all busted up again. It was quite a while before any of them regained any semblance of self control. At some point the all got out and were standing on the side of the road, Chekov swearing he was going to be sick he had laughed so hard, and Sulu complaining that they'd corrupted the poor kid, which was probably true.

Once they'd finally gained some composure, Leonard decided he was going to drive and issued a no malarkey warning. Which of course garnered a conversation about what the hell malarkey was and how no one ever used words like that anymore unless they were old curmudgeons from Georgia, and no one used words like curmudgeons anymore either.

They had switched around so that Leonard was driving, Chekov was still in the passenger seat, Scotty was sitting where Jim had been in the middle, and Jim and Spock were in the back seat. Jim was grateful for this. It was almost like having alone time with Spock. At this point he pretty much figured everyone was on to them anyway, but he was still trying to be discreet. The sun was getting low so it gave him a reason to fish blankets out of the back and pass them around. His and Spock's were overlapping so he was able to covertly sneak his fingers over to the middle of the seat and intertwine them with Spock's without drawing any attention to the fact that they were holding hands. He was pretty sure Scotty had picked up on it regardless of the blankets though, because the damn Scotsman kept shooting him and the middle of the seat looks and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" he finally challenged Scotty, daring him to say something.

"Oh nothing Cap'n, nothing atol. I wuz jes thinkin' abut what chu said earlier abut other people's fingers is all." He said shooting Jim a very pointed look, then looking straight at Spock and then straight at the obvious lump of their intertwined hands underneath the blankets and then at Jim again. "It jes made me laugh."

"What did he say about other people's fingers?"

"Nothing. I said nothing. What were you saying about San Francisco?" Jim said, changing the subject before anyone could remember what he had said about other people's fingers.

"Oh just that it was fun growing up there. Lots of diverse culture, Starfleet in your backyard, theatre, music, you name it, it was there."

"Yep, lots different from Iowa, not much there but farms and the Shipyard."

They all discussed their different backgrounds and upbringings. Even Spock talked about Vulcan, which was surprising but very welcomed. Everyone listened with utmost interest, even McCoy. Before long they were pulling into Alliance and it was nearly dark. Unfortunately they had picked a bad time of year to visit. Between Christmas and New year's the few hotels in town were booked with people visiting relatives and whatnot and there was some sort of holiday festival with parades going on. They tried every hotel and couldn't find a room. Finally they got lucky and found one room at the Holiday Inn. The front desk girl admitted that she was supposed to save that room as a reserve and not give it out but when she saw that it was Captain Kirk and Commander Spock who were inquiring, she bent the rules. She bent them again and had two roll away beds sent up to the room as well. Normally they were only allowed four adults per room, but there were no other rooms, so they had no other choice. All six of them were going to be crammed into one room. So much for alone time, was the only thing Jim could think.

They hauled their bags up and surveyed how cramped the space was with the roll aways crammed in there as well. There were two queen beds and a roll away at the foot of each. That allowed for just enough space to walk through between the roll away beds and the queen beds in order to get to the bathroom. They had to shove all the luggage into what space was left, chairs, under the table, by the window, in the closet area, and under the sink. They all remarked that it was good it was for just one night and they'd have to scrutinize the map and pick a bigger town to land in the next night.

_"I swear we will have our own room tomorrow love."_

_"I hope you are right Jim. I am finding that I miss being able to touch you more than I thought I would and it has been a taxing day. I was very much looking forward to falling asleep in your arms."_

"Well I dun know abut you boys, but I'm starvin'"

"You are always starving, but this time I have to agree with you." McCoy seconded and they all left to go find somewhere to eat.

Fortunately they found a good restaurant within walking distance of the hotel that also had a bar in it. They were of course recognized when they got there, so they got drinks on the house and the waitress didn't even bat an eye when Chekov ordered a screwdriver, heavy on the Russian Vodka.

"Pay up Hikaru." Chekov said smugly, sipping his drink as they waited for their food.

"Pay up shit. The bet was that you couldn't get into a bar with your fake I.D. You mooching drinks of a waitress who didn't even check your I.D. because she's so smitten with Jim and Spock's famous faces she didn't even see you, doesn't count."

"It counts."

"Does not."

"Duz too."

"No way."

"Yez way."

"Okay okay knock it off. Technically Hikaru is right, it was about admittance to a bar, not getting drinks at a restaurant where the waitress was being lax with her attentiveness. Nobody pays up until we go to an actual bar and put it to a test. Why do you have a fake I.D. anyway?"

"You are telling me you didn't hawe won when you were my age?"

"Okay, nevermind."

"I have heard stories about his fake I.D.'s and what he did with them."

"I knew I should never have let you near my friends. Do me a favor, save the exploits for tomorrow, we need something to laugh at in the car and I don't want anyone else overhearing some of these stories."

"That bad Jim?"

"You have no idea Leonard. Many involve farm animals, angry fathers wielding various weapons, and of course at least partial nudity on Jim's part."

"Thank you for that Spock. That's enough enlightenment for this evening. Save it for the car."

"You are most welcome," Spock shot sarcastically. "I suppose if I must save the rest for the car, I will comply. However, you should be aware that your friends are not the only ones I heard stories from. We were at the party for quite some time you know, and I met many of your neighbors and spent time with your relatives as well."

"Great, that's just great."

"It seems that nearly everyone in Riverside has seen Jim's penis at one point or another."

"Wow. You are so lucky we are in public right now. I can't murder you without witnesses."

"I'm findin' it very entertainin'"

"Me too."

"Aye, I am also Keptin."

McCoy just laughed, enjoying seeing the banter between his friends. He noted that they were doing a remarkable job of keeping the internal communication to a minimum. That was a good thing.

Soon their food came and they got down to the business of eating. After dinner they found that there were a couple of bars within walking distance also. Jim had taken Chekov's side in the bet and Spock had sided with Sulu and Scotty.

When they got to the first bar Jim was recognized, as were Spock and McCoy. One guy even recognized Scotty and Sulu. Jim gave a nod to the bouncer that was carding people at the door when none of the others were looking and he let Chekov in. Jim went in last and thanked the guy.

"I wasn't going to let him in you know Captain, but seeing as how he's part of the Enterprise crew….well… I just couldn't not, you know? Just keep an eye on him okay, I mean, it could be my job if somebody realizes that I.D. he has is fake. I doubt anybody will say anything. Hell everyone knows that kid's name, he's the kid genius that did all those fancy calculations that helped get us all saved right? Nobody's going to begrudge him. I'm just sayin…"

"Hey I know man. I'll watch him. Thanks again though."

Jim knew he'd cheated, but he also knew he'd won his part of the bet so he didn't really care. They found they rather enjoyed the atmosphere at this bar so they just stayed there. Spock did have one drink while they were there, as did Jim, the rest of them got plastered. They were having such a great time that Jim nodded to Spock and suggested maybe they could duck out early and head back to the room and leave them to it They let Leonard know where they were going and then took the long way back, enjoying the walk together.

"I've missed having time alone with you today."

"As have I. We do need to discuss what happened with the mind link earlier however."

"I know, I told Len that I'm hoping it's something we will learn to control as we get used to it, but if we can't, we either can't do it at all, or …"

"I am aware. However, if I resign my commission, we will be separated. I do not want that. We must learn to control it Jim. That is our only option. After what transpired earlier today…. Being separated from you is not something I am ready for T'hy'la."

"Me either love, me either. We'll work on it back at the hotel for a while. Use the t.v. as the 'what's going on around us' in the equation."

"Yes that might work. Jim, it has just occurred to me that we have not heard from your mother or Admiral Pike since we checked in with them from Omaha. It is getting late. Do you think we should call from the hotel?"

I dunno. I mean Chris would call if something was wrong and I don't want to wake her, but at the same time, I feel like we should call."

"As do I."

the hemmed and hawed some more but by the time they returned to the hotel they'd decided to call. After quite a long while and after Jim and Spock had both began to be concerned, Winona finally answered, looking remarkably better than she had that morning. Much of the swelling was gone and the bruising had begun healing around the edges.

"Hey Mom, we didn't want to wake you. We thought we'd get Chris."

"Oh you're fine honey. I think he's asleep. There's no vid phone in the guest room. He probably didn't hear it. I was up actually, but I was in the shower."

"Odd time to shower."

"Well yes, in the grand scheme of things, but I've been asleep since you boys left. I woke up feeling so much better, but needing a shower so badly that I just decided, to heck with the time. How is your trip hon?"

"It's great actually," Jim answered chuckling to himself. His Mom always managed to surprise him. "I'm just glad to see that you are doing so much better."

"Oh I am, in fact, now that I'm awake and feeling fresh and clean, I'm hungry too. I think I'll go down and get something to eat after I'm done talking to you."

"Winona, Christopher is there for a reason, and you are not to be over exerting yourself. It will only cause you a setback."

"Exactly, and don't give me any crap about not wanting to wake him up. He can nap when you do and you know he'll be pissed as hell if he gets up and realizes he's been sleeping on the job, literally."

They convinced her to use the communicator Christopher had brought her as an intercom and wake him. Then they filled her in on the trip and everything that had gone on that day. She was expressing concern over their internal communication problem when Christopher came into Winona's room with a tray of food.

He had obviously heard enough of the conversation to get the jist of what was going on, which was the last thing Jim had wanted. He'd hoped he and Spock could get a better handle on things before they filled the Admiral in on their little problem.

"Jim, you know that..."

"Yes I'm well aware sir. The safety of the crew, the ship, even ourselves, or any dignitaries from other races we happen to be engaged in diplomatic relations with have to come first. If we can't get control of it, McCoy has already made it clear that he won't clear us for duty sir. We agree with that assessment, but I promise you, just as I've promised him, we will find a solution."

"Jimmy, you shouldn't..."

"Make promises I can't keep? You sound like Bones Mom. I can keep this one. I have to keep this one. I don't have a choice."

"Hey, here's a thought. How about letting your Mom and I finish a sentence."

"Sorry sir."

"Thank you. I'm not saying your conclusions aren't accurate, or that your arguments aren't valid, I'm just saying that sometimes it's important to listen Jim. That might be part of the problem. You may be inadvertently blocking out external stimuli because it's a subconscious natural tendency of yours to do so, and because Spock is linked to you he is either picking up on that or inadvertently amplifying that tendency."

"That is a fascinating hypotheses. In order to test the validity we would only need to work on Jim's ability to avoid blocking out external stimuli and/or my own awareness of said stimuli and my projection towards him to be more aware rather than submitting to his tendency to block out the world around us."

"Exactly. But keep in mind it's just a theory. I hope I'm right, but if I'm not and there's something bigger going on here that you can't just fix, well, I'm sure there are a lot of options. We can talk to Serek and Selek and look at everything if it comes to that. As your Commanding officer, I assure you that we'll utilize whatever resources we have to keep your Command unit together before we have to resort to other options. If we do have to resort to other options. I'll see to it that any reassignments made will not result in any demotions for either of you but will only be lateral. They will wholly utilize each of your Command assets to the fullest extent possible and will be the best choices for you each and for Starfleet."

"Thank you sir." / "We wholly trust your judgment Admiral."

"Good. I am also very well aware what your personal concerns here are, and I don't blame you. The admiral in me can't completely stay out of this. I'm going to strongly urge you both not to resign your commissions. Starfleet needs you. Both of you.

That said, as your future father, and as your friend, whatever decisions you two feel like you need to make, your mother and I will fully support you both. We're here for you, we love you, and we'll figure this out, as a family, okay?"

"Thank you sir." Spock said a little less formally.

"Yeah, that means a lot Chris. You too Mom. Knowing you guys have our backs, well, it will make things a lot easier no matter what the outcome is."

"Indeed."

They all talked for a bit more, then Jim and Spock decided that they should let Winona eat and get on with implementing the techniques they had discussed with Christopher earlier.

Now that they had a goal and knew to focus on Jim's tendency to block out external stimuli, the task seemed a little less daunting. They talked for over an hour, keeping the vid screen going in the background and stopping every once in a while to ensure they had heard everything emanating from it.

When they first started it seemed easy, but as they became more engaged in the conversation it became clear that the tendency to become wrapped up in each other and shut the world out became greater. Spock noted that if he did not allow himself to give in to that tendency, that his own projection of awareness did indeed counteract Jim's ability to block the outside stimuli.

_"This is very odd Jim. There is no consistency to the ease or difficulty. It is almost as if you have a shielding ability."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"In telepathic species such as Vulcans, or Betazoids, there are certain members with increased abilities. They usually specialize in certain abilities, such as mind healing, long range communication, shielding, counseling for those who are excessively empathetic, though this is seen primarily in Betazoids. Shielding is a technique used in diplomatic arenas where telepathic communications are possible without the necessity of touching. It prevents outside telepaths from listening in on those private communications."_

_"Its used as an anti-spying technique?"_

_"In a sense yes. You seem to have that ability. Unfortunately it not only inhibits outsiders from being able to tap into our thoughts, but blocks external stimuli as well. Where do you suppose you learned this ability?"_

_"I don't have to suppose, I know. Frank was a bastard when I was a kid. Up until Sam decided to leave and I stole my Dad's car, I just tried to, fade into the woodwork. Stay under his radar, you know. I minded my p's a q's. Got good grades, did what I was told. I was quiet, straight as an arrow. It worked. He didn't pay any attention to me. Mom and Sam got the brunt of all his anger. The shouting and the hitting and the yelling, and the screaming, I avoided being the target, but I still had to listen to it. I didn't like listening to it. If I listened to it I felt guilty for not being the one it was directed at. I was smart enough to know I was too young to stop it, but the guilt was still there. I cried myself to sleep a lot when I was little. _

_Then I learned this fun little trick. If I totally immersed myself in my own little world, in my reading, or my homework, or whatever game I was playing, I couldn't hear them. They just faded away into the background and I could pretend that everything was just fine. I think I was six when I got really good at it. Sam used to tease me and call me deaf, because I could just totally wrap myself up in my own world of make believe and not even hear him talking to me when he was standing five feet away."_

_"Self preservation mechanism."_

_"Yeah I suppose. I thought I left all that behind after we got rid of Frank, but I guess some of it held over."_

_"It would explain some things."_

_"Like?"_

_"At times, when you become immersed in paperwork or other activities, it is difficult to get your attention. I have had to sound your door chime several times on many occasions in order to gain admittance to your quarters to talk to you."_

_"Oh. I wasn't aware. Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I did not know that it was necessary. I saw it as a focus factor and did not see the fact that you were not easily distracted as a problem. Although now that I think about it, I realize that I should have been alerted to the fact that it was indeed a problem."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because at other times you are very easily distracted, as if you suffer from some sort of attention deficit disorder. You can also be very easily amused. The behaviors are contradictory in terms. Indicative of some sort of deviation from normal patterns."_

_"So, you should have realized there was a problem, because I'm a walking contradiction?"_

_"A bit yes. However it had not occurred to me to compile and analyze the data."_

_"Suddenly I feel like a science experiment. Thanks a lot."_

_"I apologize Jim, that was not my intent. I am simply looking for solutions. I believe the answer may lie in self meditation and hypnotherapy."_

_"Really? How so?"_

_"You already know what the root of the problem is. You are aware that Frank was the trigger for you creating this shielding ability. If I can guide you through some stages of hypnotherapy so that you can come to terms with the fact that Frank is no longer a threat to you or your family, and that you are safe and no longer need to subconsciously shield yourself from outside stimuli, we may be able to transfer control of this shielding ability to your conscious mind instead. With self meditation techniques you can learn to train yourself to control this shielding ability. In that way you will not have to completely abandon it, but can utilize it in extreme circumstances where such an ability might prove to be helpful. The advantage would be that you would be in control of the ability and it would no longer subconsciously manifest itself and would therefore no longer be a danger in terms of our own internal communications."_

_"So until we successfully transfer the control to my conscious through hypnotherapy, which I assume will take some time, we can just concentrate on staying aware of our surroundings when we talk like this, or just flat out verbalizing most of our communication. Will that work?"_

_"I believe so. We will discuss it with Dr. McCoy and Admirial Pike. If they are satisfied that it will work well enough to give us time to determine success or failure in our endeavors, then we can proceed."_

"So maybe we should start talking out loud now and just get used to it then."

"A logical course of action. The telepathic communication is new to us, and therefore somewhat of a novelty. If we consciously train ourselves not to utilize it now, while it is still new, then our tendency to rely on it will naturally subside."

"Good enough. I'm tired. When do you suppose the rest of them will get back?"

"Soon I am sure. I do not want to go to sleep until they are back and asleep themselves however. My tendency to..."

"Snuggle?"

"Yes, for lack of a better term. That concerns me. Although I am relatively certain that the others are suspicious, I believe that they are merely suspicious and not at all certain what the boundaries of our relationship are. I am still trying to gage reactions to our behaviors despite the difficulties we have encountered today."

"I see your point, but at the same time, I think this particular group is not the best to use as a control group in your little experiment. They know us and read us too well for one thing. For another, we might as well just come out and tell them. We are talking about our best friends, our family for pete's sake."

"Yes, I know, it is just that.."

"Why are you so hesitant? They've all but accused us of sleeping together already, they more than suspect. If they come back and find us cuddled up in bed, they aren't going to give a rat's ass Spock. Is it because you wanted to tell Nyota first?"

"It is not just that Jim, that is part of it. I assumed we would tell Leonard and Nyota first of course, but, I also assumed that we would tell my father before our friends as well, and somehow there has not been time for that."

"Oh my hell. How the hell...Holy shit... There's been so much going on... I didn't even realize that we hadn't told Serek yet. I'm so sorry love. God, now I feel stupid.... Shit. How did we overlook something so important?"

"I do not know. It did not even occur to me until earlier this afternoon. I think that I have been feeling so at home with your family, that I completely forgot that my father was not present during all that has gone on. I have felt so comfortable and so blessed and so loved with you and your mother and Christopher, it was as if I felt the presence of my own father and mother with us the entire time. It was only today that I realized I had not told him about our relationship.

We did call him on Christmas day to bid him happy holidays and thank him for the commission of the painting, but there were many people around and the matter of our engagement was private. The fact that we called him together may have been an indication to him that the status of our relationship was more than that of co-workers or friends, but I was unable to speak with him freely at that time. Despite the fact that I fully intended on calling him back later, I did not. Nor did we call Ambassedor Selek, whom I know you would like to share the news with as well."

"Yes, yes I would. Wow, hon, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. Of course we have to tell Serek before we officially tell the guys. Tell you what. I'll have Leonard get the guys out of here and to breakfast first thing in the morning and we'll call him before we leave. I'll call Selek too. Unless you want to call him now?"

"No I do not. It is the middle of the night on New Vulcan. I do not wish to waken him, nor do I wish to be inadvertently interrupted by our drunken cohorts. This murphy's law you speak of would indicate that if we should attempt to contact my father at this hour, they would arrive in the middle in a most loud and inebriated state."

"True story. Okay, first thing in the morning then. After that we can tell the guys right?"

"Yes, I would have no further objections to sharing the news of our engagement with our friends once my Father has been apprised."

"I love you." Jim said frankly, wrapping Spock lightly in his arms and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you as well T'hy'la." Spock countered, leaning into Jim's embrace and savoring it briefly before breaking their contact.

They settled for watching some movie on the vid screen. In order to avoid inadvertently snuggling should they fall asleep, they arranged themselves on the bed so that Jim was sitting up a bit and far up towards the top, and Spock was laying on his back with his feet off the bed, which were resting on the frame of Sulu's roll away. Despite his best efforts to assume a detached position, Jim couldn't keep from touching his fiancée. He found that as they watched the movie he subconsciously reached out to card his fingers through Spock's silky dark hair. Finally he just quit resisting the urge, he'd quit if the guys showed up.

Spock finally gave in to his own urge to touch Jim in some way and found himself running his fingers over Jim's pajama clad calf and shin, or fingering the anklet around his ankle and then reaching up to affectionately run the fingers of his other hand over the pendant that hung from his own neck. Jim watched this, smiling and running his own fingers over his half of the ni'var pendant lying over his heart. He felt very lucky in that moment. He also found that he was far more caught up in watching Spock than he was in whatever movie was on the vid screen. No wonder they guys had teased him so much in the car. He probably did look pretty moony eyed, but he didn't care. He was happy, and he was in love with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He liked staring at Spock. It _was_ a pleasing past time. Those guys could get screwed if they wanted to give him a hard time about it.

Spock's head suddenly cocked towards the door and the hallway and he quickly removed his hand from Jim's leg. Soon Jim could hear the sounds of his drunken friends trying to gain entrance to the room. He took his hand away from Spock's hair and scooted over towards the edge of the bed a bit more, trying to act casual.

The four of them lumbered in, just as loud and inebriated as Spock had predicted, Scotty singing some Scottish drinking song and Leonard trying to join in and doing a terrible job. Sulu and Chekov were trying to hold each other up and laugh at the other two at the same time. That didn't seem to be working either. Jim just rolled his eyes, shook his head and smiled, remembering that he'd been in a similar state just a few nights before. He knew he'd be glad to have a room of their own the next night however.

They took their own sweet time getting ready for bed, Chekov seemed to pass out rather than actually go to sleep. Sulu and Scotty were engaged in some sort of argument in the bathroom over toothpaste and toilet water which made no sense, when Leonard crawled into other bed. He was by in large the most sober of the four, which wasn't saying much, but he held his liquor fairly well so he was lucid.

"I half expected to get back here and find you two goin' at it like dogs in heat. Whatsa matter, you don't love each other no more?"

"Ha ha. I'll have you know we've been very good boys while you were all out getting wasted."

"Oh really. Enlighten me."

"We made a significant amount of progress toward solving our dilemma concerning our subconscious use of telepathic communication and the subsequent abatement of external stimuli."

"Woah, careful there hoss, I may be coherent, but I ain't completely sober you know. Big words make my head swim. You worked on the mind talking thing? You figure out why you couldn't hear anything we were sayin?"

"Yes, we believe we may have stumbled upon the root of the problem and found a possible solution, thanks in part to a suggestion from Admiral Pike."

"You talk to him didja? How's your Mom? I need to check in with her first thing in the morning but give me a run down of her condition." Bones said suddenly snapping into Doctor mode and seeming to sober even more.

Jim told him how much better she was doing, explained how she looked and that she was wide awake, showering and hungry. Bones was very happy about her progress and said it indicated that she would be even better by this time the next day and he would most likely agree to let her go to George and Aurelan's by the 29th. Then he had Jim explain in detail what they meant by stumbling upon the root of the telepathy problem. Jim did so as quickly as he could, not wanting to be interrupted by Scotty or Sulu. They had moved on to arguing about the relativistic physics of deodorant and mouthwash as directly related to subspace something or other, which also made no sense whatsoever, but Sulu was trying to use the fact that Worely unintentionally caused the recovery of Admiral Archer's Beagle D'Artagnan to make his point. What a formerly missing dog had to do with deodorant Jim had no idea, he just hoped it would keep them busy for a few more minutes.

It didn't take long before Jim and Spock had explained what they'd discovered and what they hoped to accomplish with hypnotherapy and meditation. Bones seemed very pleased and found the hypotheses medically sound and to be a pretty accurate diagnosis. They agreed to work on it over the next few days to see if any progress was made, but he stated that if any progress was made, he'd be fine with them returning to duty, so long as they laid off on the telepathic communication aboard Enterprise until the situation was completely under control and solved.

With that agreed, they let him in on why they really had been so good, and that Serek still didn't know about their relationship status.

"Good god man, how could you not tell your own father you're engaged?"

"It was not my intention to overlook it, or to keep the information from him, however, that is what has transpired."

"Or not transpired as the case may be. Look Len, we're gonna call him in the morning, can you help out and get the guys out of here so we can do it in private."

"Sure. I need to call Winona in the morning, we'll hustle them out of here on that premise, and then I'll leave you two to call Serek and Selek. You gonna let 'em in on it after that?"

"Eventually."

At that point Sulu and Scotty came back in still grumbling about Beagles and the mouthwash or something but both fell into bed and promptly began snoring.

"Oh how nice. Guess we'll all be sleeping in the car tomorrow. Luckily for us its their turn to drive. Good night Santa, good night head elf."

"Santa? Really? Do I look like Admiral Berg to you?"

"Nope, but 'tis the season and you got yourself an overgrown elf, so there you go."

"I hope you have unpleasant dreams Dr. McCoy."

"Hey maybe I was wrong. I think he's the Grinch instead. He's the right color. So what does that make you if he's the Grinch?"

"The dog with the horns tied to his head?"

"I believe it makes you Cindy Lou Who Jim. After all, it is she who makes the Grinch believe in Christmas and causes his heart to grow, and you have done just that for me this past week."

"Oh that's rich! Good call Spock. From now on, your name is Cindy. 'Night Cindy."

"Fuck off."

"That's not very nice Cindy." Bones chuckled, dodging the pillow that was forcefully thrown in his direction and then chucking it back.

Jim laid there in the dark listening to Scotty, Sulu, and then McCoy sawing logs and couldn't for the life of him go to sleep. Part of that was the fact that he was fighting with every inch of his being to resist the overwhelming urge to roll over and wrap his arms around Spock. Finally he couldn't take it any more. He rolled over to find warm dark eyes staring into his own in anticipation. Warm fingers lightly ran over his cotton clad rib cage and over his chest before they stole their way up to lightly caress his jaw. He shivered at the the sensation and warmly gazed at his love, before reaching out his own hand to run the back of his fingers gently over Spock's cheek.

_"I love you so much, and it's killing me not to be able to just take you in my arms and make love to you."_

_"I am also experiencing a good deal of anxiety and discomfort. Although I am much more versed in suppressing those feelings and tendencies than you are, I find that since I am also picking up on your emotions as well, it is more difficult for me to ignore."_

_"Sorry, I'll try to shield you from it."_

_"That would be counterproductive to our endeavors to control your shielding ability since we have not yet had the chance to investigate what your level of conscious control over it may or may not be as of yet."_

_"So we suffer?"_

Spock uttered a frustrated sigh and rolled onto his back. He sat up on his elbow slightly and scrutinized the other four occupants of the room for several minutes before responding to Jim.

_"The breathing patterns of everyone else in the room, including Ensign Chekov, indicate that they are all in a deep and intoxicated state of sleep and will not likely awaken any time soon. Perhaps, if we were very quiet, we could lie in each other's arms for a while without being noticed. The noise level is not likely to allow me to sleep any time soon. As I need less sleep than you do, you could then feel free to fall asleep, knowing that I would be awake to monitor the situation."_

_"I'd feel guilty falling asleep knowing that you were still awake hon."_

_"I will be awake regardless T'hy'la. I would very much like to be able to hold you for a while. If one of the other's stir, I can break our contact without them being aware."_

_"Fine but I'm staying awake too."_

_"As you wish, however, if you find that you are able to relax once you are no longer fighting the urge to touch me, do not continue to fight to stay awake on my account. I very much enjoy holding you while you sleep. I suppose you could call it a guilty pleasure."_

_"Alright. Whatever you say...mmmm.... love you." _Jim purred as he melted into Spock's embrace. _"That is so much better."_

_"Indeed." _Spock agreed, issuing a contented sigh.

They laid there for some time and Jim did start to relax. The noise level from the snoring was still quite loud but less grating since he was not longer tense. He soon found himself becoming sleepy and decided to risk tilting his head towards Spock's in order to steal a good night kiss. He was unsure if Spock would reciprocate but he figured that all he could do was try.

As soon as he inclined his head Spock was moving in towards him as well. Their lips met in the darkness and Jim was soon lost in the sensation of the warm lips moving against his own. He found himself wrapped more tightly in Spock's embrace as the kiss deepened, but felt outward with his mind and found that Spock was still closely monitoring the other's in the room for any signs of movement. He let the kiss deepen even more, opening his mouth invitingly and swiping his tongue across his lover's lips. Their tongues touched and the familiar electric sparks flashed inside his mind. Swooping tendrils of dazzling brilliant glimmering color entwined themselves and the feeling of weightlessness began to flow over his body.

Checking to see that Spock was still well aware of their surroundings and taking a quick second to ensure that the other four were still fast asleep he rolled himself on top of his partner. Taking care to be very quiet he experimentally ground his burgeoning erection into Spock's, who silently gasped and bucked his hips back into Jim's causing their cotton clad erections to collide again. The sensation was tantalizingly delicious. Their kisses deepened even more, becoming more needy and passion filled. Their hands roamed and slid under clothing finding contact with the smooth skin that they had both mapped before. Silently, slowly, gently their bodies began to rock together in the familiar fashion that they'd grown used to during the past few days. Somehow pajamas were discarded but underwear stayed put. As caught up in their passion as they were, they had managed to draw the line somewhere.

The longer they kissed and touched and enjoyed the silent frottage, the more they both seemed to lose themselves in each other. Finally Jim let go and immersed himself in Spock, trusting that his partner would alert him should their be any signs of consciousness from the other occupants of the room. That was a mistake, for as soon as Jim let go, his shield went up, and neither of them noticed.

Some time later Jim was snapped back to reality suddenly as a shoe forcefully hit him directly in the middle of his back.

_"Shit...sorry..."_

_"I too am to blame, I did not notice that they were awake."_

It was immediately and painfully obvious that McCoy and Scotty were both awake as Scotty was laughing quietly and Bones was grumbling and fumbling for something else to throw at them.

"Get a room!" he shouted at them.

"I tried that! This was the only one there was! Quit throwing shit at me, we were being quiet for pete's sake."

"You call that quiet? Good God man. All that moaning and panting and whimpering. Not to mention the damn bed springs creaking loud enough to wake the dead. Who the hell could sleep through that?"

"This caused Scotty to bust up out loud and elicited a similar round of laughter from Sulu's direction.

"No shit, I've been laying here pretending to be asleep for the last twenty minutes. You should hear it from my angle. I'm right next to the damn bed!" He sputtered between laughs.

_"Guess we weren't being as quiet as we thought."_

_"We have much work to do in order to control your shielding and our awareness during the connection of our minds during intimate activities. I am sorry T'hy'la. I though that I was capable of maintaining control over the situation on my own. I was not."_

_"We tried. We'll just have to keep trying that's all."_

_"Indeed, I am going to go take a cold shower."_

_"And leave me here with the wolves? Thanks a lot."_

_"You are welcome to join me, there is no reason for you not to at this point."_

_"Well we haven't announced our engagement yet, and we won't until after we speak to Serek. I am sorry though. I love you."_

_"You have no need to apologize, we are equally to blame, for getting caught up in each other, however their awareness is my own fault for not halting the activity to begin with. If I were so adamant in them not knowing, I should never have allowed our interaction to go beyond a simple goodnight kiss. However, what is done, is done. I love you very much, and I cannot be sorry."_

As Spock said this amongst the laughter and the teasing that was going on, he got up and gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Jim projected that he'd join him shortly and then got up to gather his own pajamas enduring the ribbing from his cohorts as he did so.

"You know, I'm sorry we woke you up, but you guys are assholes."

"Aw come on Jimmy, what's the matter, you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

"Shut the fuck up Bones."

"Hey, be nice, I can still ground you, literally. You guys are gonna have to work on that shielding thing, cuz right now, you're in deep shit."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Jim said with an exasperated sigh, flipping on the light and sitting on the bed. "I was absolutely sure that we were aware and in control this time, then I let go and, god, I don't know. Spock thought he could make sure the shield didn't affect him, but he was wrong."

"Well then it's you that has the most work to do. We can work on the meditation stuff and maybe even the hypnotherapy in the car tomorrow if these yahoos are on board with helping."

"Well I dunt know what yer talkin abut but if thers sum kinda problem of course I'll help. You jes got to promise me that I dunt have to listen to you two shaggin the shit outta each other anamore."

"No shit. I can't take anymore of the moaning and the panting and the 'Oh god! Oh yes! Oh Spock! Right there yeah, do me baby, do me!'...over and over and over."

"Oh now you're just being a dickhead, I know for a fact none of that was going on, moaning and panting maybe...." Jim trailed off, sounding unsure now.

"He's exaggerating Jim. You really weren't being that loud, it was the bedsprings that woke me up."

"Yeh, he's right laddie, if it wernt fer that, I probly nevr wudv woke up neither."

"I would have. One of 'em fucking kicked me in the head and somebody's shirt landed in my face."

"Oh it did not. You are such a liar."

"Oh yeah, where's your shirt...Captain?" Jim didn't answer because he didn't know.

Sulu jumped up and waggled Jim's shirt at him smugly. Jim dove at him and a wrestling match over the shirt ensued. Somehow Chekov had managed to sleep through the entire thing, shenanigans and all and by the time Jim got his shirt back Bones was scanning the kid with a tricorder to make sure he was still alive. Sulu made some more lewd remarks after Bones declared that Chekov was indeed alive and well which irritated Jim all over again. It was like having a little brother who needed his ass kicked really bad.

"You know what Hikaru, suck my dick, I'm outta here." Jim said heading for the bathroom at last.

"Yeah, no thanks Jim, I'll leave that to Spock."

"Well that's fine with me, because he's really really good at it." Jim declared, slamming the bathroom door to to the gales of laughter that followed him.

Spock had just about given up on him when he climbed into the shower with his T'hy'la. He let the warm water run over him for a moment before grabbing Spock and slamming him into shower wall and shoving his tongue down Spock's throat. Spock reciprocated in kind and soon he found himself being turned around to face the wall. He lifted one leg up and rested his foot on the side of the tub as he felt Spock's hot fingers deep inside him, prepping him and stretching him. He began to thrust back against Spock and was soon begging Spock to fuck him.

Spock had thankfully tucked the bottle of lube into his bathroom bag and had thoughtfully brought it into the shower with them. He coated his long hard shaft liberally before lining it up with Jim's puckered entrance. Slowly he pushed inside Jim's tight warm walls until he was buried to the hilt and Jim was thrusting back against him. He began rocking back and forth against his lover, moving in and out as he reached around to stroke Jim's jutting cock. Jim moaned loudly at this thrusting into Spock's hand and back against his dick at the same time. He didn't really give a shit whether they heard him in the next room or not at this point, but at the same time he was trying not to throw his shield up, so he did his best to control his verbalizations and his telepathic projections as well. The sex was still amazing even without completely letting go. He began to have hope that they really could work this out, it was just going to take a lot of control and effort on his part. He urged Spock to thrust faster and harder and soon they were both climaxing at the same time.

Jim turned to Spock's embrace and they kissed each other deeply and lovingly as they washed themselves off feeling sated and exhausted.

"Mmm, you are amazing."

"You are quite phenomenal yourself."

"Glad you think so now. We'll see if you still think that after I murder Hikaru tomorrow."

"You will not murder him. However, something may need to be done. What is the saying? I believe it is that he is getting to big for his pants."

"His britches? Yeah, he's being a little twit, but he's probably still drunk. Let's hope he has a killer hangover and I'll order Bones to let him suffer."

"That seems fair."

Once they were redressed in their pajamas they headed back out to the room, expecting another onslaught of teasing, but instead finding that Chekov was still dead to the world and the other three had somehow managed to fall back asleep, and with less snoring this time.

Jim resisted the urge to shove a dirty sock into Hikaru's mouth and the climbed back into bed. This time they did stop at a kiss goodnight, but didn't hesitate to wrap themselves in each other's arms as they fell asleep.


	12. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: ** SSDD

**Warnings:** Same as usual, sex and language – I have a potty mouth – so they do too. Sorry.

**Author's Note:** Ok so my first 6 week class is over and now I have some more time....maybe...lol.

Sorry this has been so long coming but – priorities and real life are a bugger.

This is really only half the leg of this part of the trip – or half what I intended the chapter to be – but I got to a good stopping point and I said.. "Hey – these guys have been waiting two weeks for an update – so just stop already – its long enough." So I did – and the second leg of the day will be in the next chapter. I think in one of the earlier chapters I split the day up so I'll live if I do it again right? Right.

This one won't be as funny – I used up all the good funny stuff in the last chapter. There's funny stuff though – it won't be all serious.

For those of you wondering – no I didn't grow up in Nebraska, I just found a lot of stuff on Roadside America to include in the trip...yeah I know none of that stuff will still be around in 250 years – I just thought it was fun. And if you are wondering about this next couple of legs of the trip – I MIGHT be a little more first hand familiar with some of that territory – not all of it, just some of it. LOL

Just in case anybody cares

Italics in this chapter will indicate both conversations that have taken place in the past AND mindspeak/telepethy between Jim and Spock.

Also – the use of slashes between people talking on one line – indicates that more than one person or everyone is speaking simultaneously.

i.e.

_"_I did not" / "He did not_._"

- indicates that both speakers spoke at once.

Now.... Let's GET ON WITH IT shall we... :)

(as always – please review – thanks.)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MOII chp 12

On the Road Again.

Shortly after falling asleep, Jim's eyes had popped wide open. He tried in vain to go back to sleep, but not even having a warm Vulcan snuggled up to his side did the trick. He was pissed at himself mostly. Pissed at himself for not being in control of his feelings and emotions, and actions. Pissed at himself for letting this 'shield' of his grow to such proportions that it's very existence would endanger Spock or his crew and ship.

He hugged Spock closer at the thought of his shield endangering him. Then his thoughts wandered to his nonchalance toward the "Jim sucks club". He should have taken that more seriously as well. Why did he have to live his life so recklessly? He'd always laughed in the face of danger, leaped without looking. He'd never been one for order and control. Pike had thought those were good qualities, something Starfleet needed; but were they? Those qualities were fine when you had no one to answer to but yourself and you weren't responsible for anyone but yourself. However, it was different when you were in command of a starship and every life on that starship was in your hands. Carelessness, recklessness, selfishness, those things might get other people hurt or killed. Those things might get Spock hurt or killed. He couldn't let that happen.

But if he completely changed and became over cautious, play it safe Jim, would he get them killed because he was over thinking and not acting? Maybe he should just resign his commission. Maybe his relationship with Spock would compromise his command. His stomach churned with uncertainty and anxiety. His usually over-confident manner seemed to be a distant memory. He had no idea what to do.

Somehow among al this unease he found that he was still worried about his mother, not matter how illogical his concern was. His thoughts spun round and round like a hamster in an exercise wheel. Then his heart began to race as his worries and concerns swirled faster and faster, turning circles in his mind.

He began playing woulda coulda shoulda games in his head. Soon he found himself shaking and covered in sweat. His panting breaths coming faster and faster till he thought he would hyperventilate.

Slowly he slipped out of Spock's grasp and then out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and quickly and quietly stole his way to the bathroom. Once there he splashed water on his face and concentrated on calming his erratic breathing.

He was having a panic attack. He knew this. He'd been having them and hiding it since he was a kid. When he was six he looked up the symptoms and diagnosed himself. That's when he developed the meditative techniques that had led to his 'shield'. After that his panic attacks were few and far between. The older and more self confident he became, the fewer he had and the milder they were.

The last bad one he could remember was in College. He'd fallen in love, or thought he had. Not even his mother had known that, though Sam probably suspected. Sam had been the one to introduce them after all.

Jim hadn't even been sure he wanted to go to College, but Sam was attending Zefram Cochrane University in Bozeman Montana, the leading school in the nation for Molecular Biology. His mom had been dating another douche bag at the time and Jim had no desire to hang around Iowa so he followed big brother to Montana. The problem was, there was nothing in Montana other than school. He'd gotten bored, fast, really bored. He'd started drinking a lot, it was the college thing to do, and then he found out that he was very good at gambling, so that became a past time and a way to make extra money, whether it was a poker game at the bar, or hitting the casinos on the reservations.

Then his brother had introduced him to a fellow Molecular Biology major, Carol Marcus, and Jim had fallen hard. He'd tried to give up his wild ways, but he just never quite mastered it. He'd spent two years chasing her. He and Sam had spent their summer breaks with their uncle John in Idaho instead of going home to Iowa. Uncle John had a farm in Lava Hot Springs where he raised horses, among other things. He also had a cabin in Island Park. They'd helped out on the farm, gotten jobs in Lava and Pocatello, visited the cabin in Island Park. Then they'd gone back to school and started all over. It had been a good time in Jim's life. A good time right up until he'd decided he wanted to marry Carol Marcus.

She'd laughed in his face and told him he'd never settle down enough for her to want a serious relationship with him. She was focused on her studies and her career, and intended on going on to Starfleet after the University, and she had no intentions of settling down and becoming someone's housewife. Let alone the housewife of a wild, unruly overgrown boy scout.

At first he'd been angry and had spat in her face that he'd never been a boy scout. She'd just laughed again. Then he'd tried to reason with her, tell her that he'd settle down, he'd get a job after graduation and wouldn't expect her to just be some housewife. She'd told him that was all good and fine, but she planned on bigger and better things, and had no intention on staying on Earth, or dragging a directionless husband around the galaxy after her.

"_Look Jim," _she'd said, _"I care for you, I do, but marriage is not in the cards for me. Never has been, never will be. My parents are a bit put out by that, they want grand children, but I don't have time for that either. You are a nice guy, and its been fun, but this has to end before it goes any further. I do have to admit though, if I'd ever wanted children, you've got the genes I'd pick for the father. Handsome, confident, genius level IQ, with the right upbringing you could have really gone places."_

That little remark had gone too far. Jim had become infuriated at the insinuation that his mother hadn't nurtured him to his full potential. She'd tried dammit, but bullheaded Jim had made his own decisions. They'd had a hell of a fight after that. Bitter words had flung back and forth, both had lashed out irrationally and both had ended up hurting more than either one had intended.

The final insult for Jim had been when he insinuated that he was glad he'd proposed and gotten shot down when he did, because he'd never have wanted to contribute any DNA to any demon spawn that she'd have given birth to.

"_Oh Jimmy," _she'd spat at him condescendingly, _"don't be so naïve. I am the top molecular biologist in my field, even though I haven't yet graduated. I'm smart enough to have realized I might change my mind about wanting children someday. If I wanted your sperm or your DNA for future use, I'd have already procured it, and I wouldn't necessarily have to give birth to get a child now would I? The difference is, now that I know how ugly and hateful you can really be, you'll never know."_

This had fueled and entirely new thread of hateful verbal attacks from both of them. They'd gone on yelling and screaming at each other for who knows how long until Jim had finally left, slamming the door behind him. Carol had graduated a couple of months later and had indeed gone on to Starfleet, which is why, up until three years ago he'd avoided doing the same.

After the fight he'd done what he was doing now, walked along the streets at night, thinking things to death, angry, confused, and hurting. By the end of the fight he'd been 90% sure she'd done it too, procured his DNA, and he would never know for sure. That's what had triggered the panic attack. He knew the only thing that would ensure her not using his DNA without his permission would be his apologizing, and there was no way in hell he would ever do that. Which meant there could very well be a child roaming around this planet sometime in the future with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very Kirkish dimple in his or her chin. He'd lost it over that thought.

Knowing she might maliciously do that to him. Keep his child from him, just because she was even more stubborn and arrogant than he was. It infuriated him to the point that he did hyperventilate. Luckily he made it back to the dorm before he passed out. Sam had helped him through it and he hadn't ended up in the E.R., thank God, but he never would tell Sam what it had been about, and he never spoke more than a few forcibly cordial words in passing to Carol Marcus again. Not even in later years at Starfleet.

He'd somehow managed to graduate with a double Master's degree himself, in Computer Science and Quantum Mechanics. Then he'd decided he was done with school, done with everything, and he'd gone home. He'd spent a few years lost and drunk, sleeping with anything that would move, getting into bar fight after bar fight. Getting arrested and calling his mother to come bail him out. She never really understood why he was so lost and angry, she just assumed it was partly her fault, Frank's fault, he should have explained it to her, but he was too wrapped up in himself to see how guilty she was feeling and what a toll it was taking on her self esteem.

Then Christopher Pike had offered him a way out. He took it and never looked back. He didn't expect Carol to be the head of the Molecular Biology Department at Starfleet that many years later, but she had been, so he'd just done his best to avoid her. He made it his goal to achieve as much as he could as fast as he could just to spite her, and made sure that his reputation preceded him in the process, hoping that would get back to her as well.

She'd been there, at his commendation ceremony. She'd even shook his hand and congratulated him, told him she was proud that he'd finally grown up and achieved so much. He should have let it go, but he'd had to get one final dig in.

"_Oh I don't know Carol, maybe I just got lucky. I'm just an overgrown boy scout with no direction after all."_

"_Jim come on, that was years ago…" _he'd cut off her apology with a snide look and tone in his voice.

"_Yes you're right, it was, so save whatever it is you are going to say, because I don't want to hear it. You and I, we're ancient history, water under the bridge, and it's a bridge that neither one of us ever wants to cross again."_

With that he'd simply walked off and not even issued a cordial goodbye or good luck to her. He realized now how immature it had been. She obviously had something she wanted to say to him, she'd fought through a crowd just to get to him and congratulate him, but he really hadn't wanted to hear it. Maybe someday he'd grow up enough that he could just let bygones be bygones and he'd reach out to her and apologize. Maybe he'd talk to Spock about it and let the Vulcan talk some sense into him.

Thinking about Spock reminded him that he was currently walking around the deserted streets of Alliance Nebraska at 3:30 a.m. in the middle of winter and he was freezing. He found himself wondering why the hell he'd was thinking about Carol Marcus of all things in the first place. All that really was ancient history and had nothing to do with the price of rice in China.

He was with Spock now, and he was Captain of the Enterprise for God's sakes. He was happy and he'd be damned if he'd let ghosts and demons bring him down. It was then that he realized that just by diverting his attention to something that was completely irrelevant; he'd diverted his panic attack as well. He was calm again and not so worried about everything.

Yeah, there was a lot going on and it was stressful, but he'd find solutions for everything. He always did. That or solutions found him. Either way it would be okay. He needed to stop over thinking things and just go with his gut like he always did. Pike was right. That instinct was what set him apart, and as his uncle used to say on the farm in Idaho, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it'.

Without the adrenaline surge brought on by the anxiety, he really was freezing. He quickly made his way back to the hotel, got a cup of decaf from a vending machine to warm himself up with and once in the room changed back into his pajamas. Everyone was still sawing logs, everyone but Spock.

He had been hoping Spock wouldn't notice him gone, but he had no such luck. Thankfully the Vulcan said very little and simply let Jim slip back into bed and into his arms. This time, being wrapped in Spock's warm and inviting embrace was very comforting and made Jim feel very safe. Immediately he relaxed and became sleepy.

"_Are you quite alright T'hy'la?"_

"_I am now love. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'll explain when we have a chance to talk alone."_

"_You need not feel obligated to do so Jim. You are entitled to keep some things to yourself."_

"_I know, but this is something you should be aware of, I'm just too tired to talk right now hon. You might have to promise not to tell Bones though."_

"_If what you have to tell me affects your health I cannot promise that Jim."_

"_Somehow I knew you were gonna say that."_

"_Sleep well my love."_

"_Mmm, you too."_

Jim's eyes closed and the next thing he knew he was being awakened by brilliant light and familiar buzzing, flooding his senses. He wasn't fully conscious and hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he knew that Spock was doing things to him that, although he was really enjoying, Spock shouldn't be doing in a room full of people.

"_Spock what the hell? You can't expect them not to wake up when you're….OH my God! Holy shit fuck, that feels good…Jeezus…"_

"_They are not here, and I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."_

"_Holy Hannah, how could I not." _

His eyes snapped open and he realized that the room was flooded with early morning light.

"Hey not to interrupt what you are doing there, because you are doing a hell of a job," he said to the Vulcan who's unbelievably hot mouth and tongue were currently occupied with Jim's nether regions, eliciting waves of delicious pleasure in both of them through the mind link they shared. "but… uh… shit I forgot what I was… Oh yeah, what uh, … what time is it and where are they…and more importantly when are they coming back?"

"_They have packed the car and gone to breakfast and will continue on to Carhenge without us before returning for us later this morning. I explained to Leonard that you had a panic attack and had been out during a large portion of the night. He wanted you to get some more rest. He has already talked to Winona and Christopher. I attempted to call my Father, however he was not available, I am awaiting his responding call now."_

"And you thought this would be restful for me? By the way, I never said I had a panic attack."

Spock stopped what he was doing and brought himself up even on the bed with Jim so that he could look deeply into his T'hy'la's eyes while he spoke.

"I was awake when you left. I was able to deduce from your breathing patterns and elevated heart rate, along with your erratic thought patterns what was happening, however, your thought patterns also indicated familiarity with the events and that you needed to be alone in order to calm down and regain control of your emotions. As the emotions you were experiencing were vastly unfamiliar to me I also deduced that my assistance would be of little or no help. I therefore let you go and simply awaited your return. I was however becoming worried and had decided to give you no more than five more minutes before coming to look for you, when you returned."

"I didn't know you were awake. I really didn't mean to worry you." Jim said, placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

"I suppose both of us will have to get used to the fact that worry is an emotion that neither one of us can avoid in this relationship."

"Comes with the territory huh?"

"Yes. It is unavoidable."

"Okay, so back to why you seemed to think waking me up this way was restful?" Jim said kissing the Vulcan a big more forcefully this time. Spock blushed furiously and admitted that he knew it was not, but that he found Jim, and the prospect of having alone time with Jim, completely irresistible.

"Horny little Vulcan sometimes, aren't you."

"I cannot help myself around you T'hy'la, at least not while we are still on leave, and knowing that our vacation time is dwindling. Things will change soon enough. I want to enjoy as much as we can while we have a chance."

"Oh I'm not arguing with you. I wholeheartedly agree Mr. Spock, whole heartedly."

With that he enveloped Spock in what would have been a bone crushing embrace if Spock had been human. For the Vulcan it served to fuel his already growing excitement. Their love making soon became carnal and rough in the best of ways, a fast and furious frenzy. Jim didn't think it was possible to be this turned on. Spock was driving him mad with ecstasy. They experimented with new positions that brought unbelievable waves of pleasure to both. They were both soon drenched with sweat and out of breath as they reached mutual climaxes. Jim regaled Spock with a slew of expletives that somehow expressed his love, devotion, appreciation and admiration for the Vulcan's newfound skill and prowess in the art of sexual congress, especially given that he'd been a virgin just days before.

Spock let out what could have been construed as a breathy chuckle and was thanking Jim and expressing his own gratitude for the pleasure they'd just partaken in when the vid phone rang.

"That will be… my Father…" Spock said breathlessly. "I must answer it." He threw on a t-shirt and some shorts and crossed to the vid phone speedily and efficiently answering the call.

"Spock, I trust that everything is alright? You and I spoke just days ago, yet your message indicated that it was urgent that I return your call."

"I am fine Father, however I have two reasons for needing to speak with you again. I did want to inform you of the events that took place in Riverside with Winona and ask that you pass the information on to Selek as Jim is sure he will want to know." Spock quickly filled Serek in on what had transpired and Serek agreed to pass on the information.

"Also I had something of a personal nature that I needed to discuss with you Father. I was unable to do so on Christmas day when we called, as it is a private matter as well."

"I assume that the matter you wish to discuss is that you wish to be bonded to Captain Kirk, and that the two of you are engaged in a relationship of a sexual nature. I also assume that you are seeking my blessing, as you know I have been actively seeking a potential bondmate for you? Are you quite certain that you and the Captain are compatible Spock?"

Spock's eyebrows hit the ceiling as Serek's calm insinuation. His intuition was either very acute, or someone had already told him about their relationship. Perhaps he had already spoken with Winona and Christopher. Behind him Jim was trying to keep from laughing out loud at the fact that Spock had just been one upped by his old man. Spock calmly formulated his reply.

"Yes father, I am quite certain. In fact, Jim and I seem to have a compatibility that is unusually strong, even by Vulcan standards. I should also inform you that it seems we have already become inadvertently bonded."

"The incident on the bridge of the Enterprise?"

"That is our assumption."

"Selek postulated this possibility as well."

"I see. So you and Selek have been talking and deduced from his own experiences in his alternate reality the nature of my relationship with Jim. That is logical; however, I fail to understand why you would further deduce that our relationship is one of a sexual nature Father. Not that it matters. I love Jim very much and intend to marry him; I just fail to see your deductive reasoning."

"Spock, your affection for Kirk has been quite evident to me for some time. Though you give very little emotion away to outsiders, I am able to read in you, what I saw in my own self years ago, when I was first falling in love with your mother. It is a logical conclusion that your relationship would have progressed to that of a serious, committed, and sexual nature, if you are calling to share the existence of your relationship with me."

"Not necessarily Father, I could have merely been calling you to express my feelings of commitment towards Jim, and ask your blessing in presenting him with the ni'var pendants mother left for me. These things could have occurred with no sexual nature to our relationship."

"If the both of you were Vulcan, perhaps that would be true, however, you are not. I should also point out that Captain Kirk's reputation in such matters precedes him. I trust he understands the monogamous nature of a Vulcan marriage?"

"He does. Your argument precludes the possibility that Jim's reputation is exaggerated, and insinuates that he is unable to control his libido. It also insinuates that I have no control of my own libido."

"I am not trying to be insulting Spock, merely realistic. However, in order to alleviate your concerns, I should point out that before your call this morning I had no previous assumptions as to the nature of your relationship with the Captain."

"If that is the case, what would cause you to draw the conclusions that you have, simply based on the fact that I am conversing with you."

"Spock, are you quite aware that when you answered this call, you did so while drenched in sweat, out of breath, your usually perfectly groomed hair sticking up in a rather odd fashion, and your shirt on inside out and backwards?"

Jim couldn't hold the laughter in at that one. He saw Spock shoot him a quick glare and clapped his hand over his mouth but decided that perhaps his lover really could make use of a comb. He slipped on a pair of underwear and grabbed one, coming up behind Spock and handing it to him while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Spock took it and in a pissy manner combed his hair quickly as he listened to his Father's further explanation. While Jim was retrieving a comb he had admitted that he had not realized how obvious his appearance had seemed but rejected the fact that the only conclusion was that he'd been engaged in sexual intercourse when Serek's call had come in.

"Spock, are you further aware that the ni'var pendant you are wearing is currently resting on the outside of your shirt where I can plainly see it?" Jim chuckled a bit and Spock sighed disgustedly again, knowing he was losing the argument and losing badly.

"I was not.... however…"

"However, I will point out the last bit of information I used in making my deduction. Given your state, I would have naturally been suspicious of course, but it was the sight of Jim Kirk, also drenched in sweat, out of breath, hair sticking up in odd directions, wearing the matching ni'var pendant to your own, while lying naked and looking particularly sated on the bed behind you in full view of the vid phone camera that caused me to deduce without reasonable doubt that the two of you were involved in a relationship of a committed and sexual nature."

Jim lost it. There was no more holding back after that. Spock had been schooled, hardcore. He was going to have to take some lessons from his future Father-in-law, because that had been truly wicked awesome.

Amidst Jim's raucous laughter and Spock finally giving in and blushing, Spock also conceded the argument to his Father, congratulating him on a fine and reasonably logical deduction give the parameters of the information at his disposal.

"Selek will be very happy to learn that you are indeed bonded and have become engaged Spock. I too am very happy for you both, as long as this truly what you want."

"It is Father, thank you."

"As the bonding ceremony is therefore not necessary, when do you plan on marrying? Also, given Starfleet's fraternization policies, I trust you would not have to resign your commissions to do so? I do not always agree with Captain Kirk's bold and seemingly reckless decision making skills, however, his instincts have proven to be sound time and time again. His leadership skills and the loyalty he has gleaned from his crew are quite admirable as well. He is a fine Captain, as you are a fine Commander and First Officer. Starfleet would suffer a great loss if either of you resigned."

"Thank you sir, for your kind words and your confidence," Jim said, breaking in on the conversation, having donned a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "As for Starfleet's fraternization policy, Spock and I are on a pretty level playing field. True I outrank him, but he has more experience than I do, and he did serve as acting Captain. However, given the fact that there are certain undesirable individuals currently trying to find reason to have me demoted, we intend on keeping our relationship private for the time being. Only family and our closest friends and crewmates will be aware. We plan on re-evaluating things based on the status of those who are trying to undermine my command in a year or so and take it from there."

"A very wise choice. I'm glad to see you are both thinking logically."

They exchanged more conversation and pleasantries. Serek again gave them his blessing and congratulations and assured them he would soon tell Selek of the news then he bid them farewell.

"That did not go as I expected it to."

"Naw, really? I couldn't tell?" Jim said laughing once more. "Wow, he really knows how to stick it to you doesn't he?"

"He is my Father. You have a similar albeit far more relaxed and playful relationship with your Mother Jim."

"Yes I guess I do. Speaking of, you said Bones talked to her this morning, how is she? Is she going to head to Sam's tomorrow morning?"

"Probably not, it seems she has had a bit of a setback."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine, it just seems that she overdid it a bit."

"Overdid it? Doing what? All she did last night before we yelled at her was to take a shower."

"It seems that is not all she did last night."

"So what, after she ate soup last night she went jogging?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly?"

"It seems that Christopher did not sleep in the guest room last night."

"So where'd he……..OH.. Oh my God, are they Nuts? Nevermind, you know what? I don't want to hear about it. Enough said. I'll yell at 'em both later. Gawd! I'm gonna go take a shower. You coming?"

"Yes, I am."

They managed to get through showering together without having sex. In fact Jim didn't even think about it until they were both standing at the mirror shaving. They'd shared several kisses as they passed soap, shampoo, and shower gel back and forth, but the showering itself had been a 'business as usual' affair, as if they'd been showering together all their lives.

"Hey, we didn't have sex in the shower," he said with a surprised tone. Spock raised an eyebrow in equal surprise before answering.

"I myself am still quite satisfied by the level of stimulation involved in this morning's interaction."

"It was quite the sexual Olympics wasn't it?" Jim said a little dreamily.

"Yes it was. If we were unable to engage in sexual intercourse for quite some time, I would feel sustained by the gratification I experienced this morning."

"Well it wouldn't hold me over forever," Jim said grinning widely, "but pretty damn good doesn't even begin to describe it. In fact, best sex of my fucking life is a whole hell of a lot closer. Add a mind meld to all that carnal passion and I think I might literally explode."

Spock seemed to contemplate the idea of introducing a mind meld to the animalistic nature of the sex they'd engaged in.

"If we were to introduce a mind meld to such interactions, it would be similar to what we will experience during my onsets of adult Pon Farr. The next will be the roughest of course, and I will be very compelled to overpower you with brute strength in order to force you into submission. I may injure you in doing so Jim."

"Injure sminjure. I can hold my own with you now. I'll be able to get through to your mind. I'm not worried. Besides, it sounds kinky and dirty and fantastic. I like it rough. I say bring on the Pon Farr baby!" Jim boasted with a lascivious grin, grabbing Spock by the butt cheeks and pulling Spock forcefully into him for a searing kiss, in which he bit Spock's bottom lip a bit roughly. This elicited a low growl from the Vulcan, whose fingernails raked over Jim's skin and climbed up into his hair a bit violently.

"Mmm, Spockie likes it rough too huh?"

"Yes, I believe I do," Spock whispered in a husky sultry voice, forcing Jim back into the counter as he sucked, licked, and nipped at his neck.

"Hey, what happened to 'I would be sustained by the gratification for quite some time'?"

"You bit my lip. This is a clear indication of initiation which immediately caused my arousal." Spock explained breathily as he continued to molest Jim in a very agreeable manner.

"Damn, mmm," Jim managed as his lips were caught up by a hot probing Vulcan mouth and tongue.

"Mmm, Spock, as much as I would love another round, I don't think we have time love." Jim said to his now naked lover. Jim's own towel had also fallen to the ground and they were hungrily grinding into one another amidst passionate kisses and explorations with their hands and mouths.

"We do if we make it quick Jim."

"We do if we make it quick? Who are you and what have you done with my Vulcan? I've turned you into some kind of insatiable horn dog."

"Yes, yes you have Jim. You have been a very, very naughty boy. Would you like me to spank you?" Spock growled again grabbing Jim's cock and pumping it hard and fast as he kissed and nipped and bit his way up and down Jim's neck and jaw line.

"Holy shit…"

Spock leaned in and whispered huskily into Jim's ear. "Please Jim. Please fuck me."

"Oh my God, I can't take it anymore," Jim shouted, spinning Spock around and bending him over the counter. "Where's the fucking lube?"

"There is an extra bottle in my bag at the far end of the counter."

Jim had it before Spock finished his sentence and prepped him as quickly as possible before coating his dick and burying himself inside his lover. He then proceeded to fuck Spock's brains out over the counter, just as he'd been requested. Jim had to admit that watching them having sex in the mirror was a total turn on as well.

They cleaned up and dressed as quickly as possible, knowing they were running out of time. Jim was still combing his hair and Spock was packing the last few items when the other four came lumbering through the door talking a the tops of their lungs, all trying to speak over one another at once.

"_Jim, Chekov still remains completely unaware of our relationship."_

"_Oh yeah, he slept through all that last night didn't he. Wouldn't the guys have clued him in by now though?"_

"_No, they have all conspired to keep him in the dark for their own amusement."_

"_I knew I liked them for some reason."_

"Gentlemen, simmer down. Let's get crackin' we're burning daylight here."

"Aye sir."

"So Chekov, where do we head from here?" Jim asked as they headed out to the transport with the last of the bags.

"Mount Rushmore."

"Wait… then where?" Jim inquired stopping short.

"Along I-90 to Custer's last stand, then on to ze Zefram Cochrane museum at Zefram Cochrane Uniwersity in Bozeman Montana. Zey have an exact replica of ze Phoenix zer zat he built from ze Titan II nuclear missile."

"No!"

"Whad'ya mean no?"

"What I said Bones. No!"

"Jim I agree. We need more information than just the word no."

"No you don't. I said no. No means no."

"Again, no what? No you don't like where we are going? No you don't want to get in the car? No you don't like Custer?"

"No as in I'm not fucking going to Bozeman. N…O… NO!"

"Why not? What's wrong with Bozeman?" Sulu chimed in.

"Yeh, whadja mean by tha' Cap'n? I always wanted ta see the replica of the Phoenix. I hear she's spectacular, and practicly a workin' model too."

"Tough shit. We're not going, so get over it."

"But Keptin, I hawe plotted ze course for time and mutual enjoyment. I really wanted to go to Mount Rushmore and Bozeman. If we go anozzer way, I hawe no information about sings to wisit along ze way."

"Yeah Jim, he's got no information about gigantic things to 'wisit'."

"You don't have information about things to visit now! You know what's in Wyoming and Montana? Nothing, that's what. We turn around now and go through Colorado to Las Vegas."

"If we do that, we hit Vegas today, then San Francisco tomorrow and the trips over. Why are you being such a butt face about this Jim?"

"Because I'm the Captain Sulu, and I can. We can stay an extra day in Vegas, who cares. What's the fucking point of going to Bozeman anyway? Where are you planning on going from there Pavel, down through Idaho? Yippee! We can see the birthplace of T.V., where there's exactly nothing, and a bunch of Lava rocks called Craters of the Moon National Park, which look nothing like the moon and will be covered with snow and ice. Then we can stop at the Potato Museum in Blackfoot, woopity doo, before ending up in Pokahellhole, and I'm not fucking going to Poka Hell Hole Idaho. So NO!"

"Where's Pokahellhole?"

"I think he means Pocatello. Why don't you want to go there Jim?" Bones asked sincerely, starting to become concerned by Jim's behavior.

"What's the point of going there? There's nothing there! I would know. I've been banned from every bar in town. Well except Charlie's. I wouldn't mind going to Charlie's, in fact I'd like to take Spock to Charlie's, but taking Spock to Charlie's right now probably isn't such a good idea. Besides, you guys don't wanna go there, you'll get hit on."

"Why wud we not want to git hit on? You are not making any sense Keptin. Anyway I wuz planning on coming down sru Yellowstone, stopping at ze Old Faithfull geyser, then going sru Jackson Hole to see ze World's Biggest Ball of Barbed Wire, and ending up in Lawa Hot Springs. Zey have natural hot springs zere. Zey are Wery relaxing."

"Wery relaxing my ass! I've been banned from the bars in Lava too, and McCammon. Actually I think I got the one in McCammon shut down permanently. I sat in Bannock County jail for a couple of days over that one, but that's not the point. I don't wanna fucking go to Lava either. And its Lava, rhymes with have ta, not guava."

"Okay, so you've spent some time in those places. Was that a bad thing Jim?" Bones said probing further.

"Jeez Bones, quit trying to psychoanalyze me. It wasn't all bad, I just don't particularly want this vacation to be all about Jim reliving every god damned painful memory he's ever had. Sue me. I've been through enough already this past week. We go to Lava, I gotta go see Uncle John and I don't feel like it right now okay?"

Leonard and Spock exchanged knowing looks. They both knew how fond Jim was of his Uncle John. Jim's protests had to have more to do with his panic attack the previous night, than his reluctance to see his uncle and they both knew it. They had all piled into the car by this point and Scotty was at the wheel. Leonard had pulled him aside and told him to just drive towards South Dakota and he'd calm Jim down later.

"Jim, did you not say just a few days ago that you missed your Uncle John very much, and would have liked a chance to see him on this trip?"

"Don't do that. Don't throw my words back in my face Spock. I've got the right to change my mind. Besides that was before."

"Before what Jim?"

"Nothing, you know what, never mind, who cares. You assholes do what you want. I don't care anymore."

"Sure, it sounds like it. Didn't your brother go to Zefram Cochrane University?" Bones asked, knowing full well Jim had also. He knew Jim never talked about college, now he suspected that there was a reason why and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Yeah so, so did I, what's your point?"

"He's a Molecular Biologist isn't he?"

"He's working as a Research Biologist but his specialty is Molecular Biology yes."

"Did you also major in Biological Sciences Jim. Zefram Cochrane University is a leading school in Biological and Computer Sciences."

"You know damn well I double Mastered in Computer Science and Quantum Mechanics, now back off, both of you."

"And you achieved both Masters Degrees in 4 years time. That is quite an achievement."

"Hardly. I could have finished High School when I was 13 or 14 like the rest of you damned geniuses and went to college then, I didn't want to. I wasn't a social outcast as a kid. I had friends. So I only skipped one grade, and graduated when I was 17. College was different, I just wanted done, so I got done."

"How come you didn't get your doctorates Jim?"

"I told you Sulu, I wanted to be done, so I was done."

"Hey didnah that Molecular Biologist at Starfleet go ta ZCU too? You know, the hardass chick with tha attitude. Keeps gettin' reprimanded for insubordination and the like so they got her grounded and in charge of some meta-genome project they are developin' at the the Molecular Biology department at tha Academy. Whas her name?"

"I think you're talking about Dr. Carol Marcus. I had her for Molecular Biology and she is definitely a hard ass. Hey I heard she got put on suspension and that's why she was gone those two semesters. I was just glad to get a different instructor, she's a man hater that one."

"She wuz always wery nice to me. I had her when I first got to ze academy, she wuz just starting her teaching zen I sink."

"Of course she was nice to you, you were just a kid, she was probably trying to mother you."

"Oh that's a laugh. Carol mother anybody, that I'd like to see, no scratch that, no I wouldn't. She's so god damned selfish, and self centered and career oriented and egotistical she'd have to ….. you know what nevermind, who fucking cares about fucking Carol Marcus."

"She wasn't put on suspension Sulu," Leonard started hesitantly, trying to tread lightly as he believed Jim's last statement had shed some light on the real problem. It also explained why Jim would never visit him in his office when it was next to the Molecular Biology Lab.

"Well why was she out two whole semesters then?"

"I don't know for sure. I know she took a personal and medical leave of absence and that Dr. Puri said she had some health related issues, but the last I heard she'd returned to the Academy and was fine."

"Fine my ass." Jim muttered under his breath, his arms crossed as he looked sullenly out the window at the passing scenery.

"Issues Jim? She did go to ZCU didn't she?"

"Who gives a rat's ass."

"Apparently you?"

"No I don't. She can go fuck herself, she can do everything her god damned self, she doesn't need anybody. She's so fucking independent she could probably solve all the universe's problems all by her god damned self too. Problem is, that doesn't fit with her agenda and she's too damned self centered to give a shit about anybody else."

"And what is her agenda?"

"Oh who the fuck knows? Nobel Peace Prize for being the smartest person in the history of the universe maybe. Something about spontaneously generating new life where there was none to begin with. Who the fuck cares?"

"You know she's not really that bad Jim. She can be quite pleasant to talk to, and she really is brilliant, she just doesn't have a lot of respect for authority, she's a scientist. Starfleet probably wasn't the best choice for her. I think she thought it would help further her research or something. Anyway didn't I see you talking to her at your commencement ceremony?"

"No you did not see me talking to her. You saw her attempting to talk to me, and me telling her where to stick it and walking away."

"I see."

"Do you Bones? Do you really?"

"Yes, I think I do actually. Look Jim, obviously she hurt you, which explains a lot. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry it ruined College for you, I'm sorry it gave you commitment issues and trust issues, and I'm sorry that you are still angry about it. You got over the commitment issues, and the trust issues. You're happy now despite her, so you're right, to hell with her. You can get over the rest of it too, let it go Jim. She isn't here, and she isn't in Bozeman, she's in San Francisco. Let it go and find a way to enjoy the trip. College wasn't all bad was it? Besides, I don't know about a few days ago, but a couple of months ago you told me you missed your Uncle John too, so now you get to see him. Quit letting her get in the way of you enjoying yourself."

Jim sighed exasperatingly and just continued to stare out the window in sullen silence. Bones made a lot of sense and he knew he was being irrational. He wanted to get over all of that, he did. He'd thought he was over it until his panic attack last night had caused all of those old painful memories to resurface. He could feel that Spock was monitoring his thought patterns out of concern. He looked over at the Vulcan whose nearly emotionless features were purveying the slightest hint of the worry that Jim could feel through their connection. Spock's hand was on Jim's knee, a reassuring presence. It did make Jim feel better.

"_I thought Chekov wasn't supposed to know. Public displays of affection are dead giveaways you know."_

"_My concern lies with you Jim, not in whatever game is being played with Lieutenant Chekov. Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No, not really. I thought I was over all that."_

"_Yes I got that, might I ask what she did that caused your last panic attack?"_

Jim briefly explained to Spock about the fight, and what Carol had said about procuring his DNA for future use. Spock empathized and tried to reassure Jim but he found that he wasn't as convinced himself that Jim's suspicions were not correct. Dr. Marcus had been a colleague of his at the Academy and she had stated on several occasions that she would never marry, and that if she wanted a child she would use artificial means. He and Dr. Marcus had been on agreeable terms. She was fond of Spock's logical demeanor. Perhaps he would get a chance to speak to her while they were in San Francisco and ensure that even if she had procured Jim's DNA, she would not use it without his permission and knowledge.

After a few more minutes of being sullen and silent Jim realized that they were well on their way to Mount Rushmore and he'd have no choice but to just get over his issues and try and enjoy this leg of the trip. He guessed he could show the guys around the museum and the campus, and it would be nice to see his Uncle.

"Chekov, what time do you expect us to get to Lava?"

"Probably around six or sewen p.m."

"That doesn't work. The drive from Jackson to Soda Springs and then to Lava is beautiful, it's the best way to go, but you have to see it in daylight. If we don't hit Jackson till after five it will get too dark too soon to enjoy it. Scotty, after we leave Rushmore and get on the interstates, punch it. How fast did you say this thing tops out at Chekov?"

"Sree hundred Keptin, but legally we cannot go over two twenty."

"Okay, here's the deal. I want to be in Lava no later than six, earlier than that if we can manage it. It's not quite ten yet, we can do this. Scotty, Bones, I'm counting on you two, to make this happen since you are driving today, otherwise I'm taking over. You two punch it, when there's nothing around, and that will be most of the time. I don't give a shit about the speed. Go faster than we are legally authorized. If and I stress IF we are pulled over, I'll talk our way out of it. If you aren't comfortable with that, tell me now and I'll drive to Bozeman."

"You rally think I give a shite abut speedin Cap'n? Dontchu worry, I'll do some tweakin with this thing and we'll git ther just as fast as ye want to."

"You gonna invent cloaking between here and rushmore?"

"No but I kin make sure tha' we know where evry patrol officer on this here trip is located and avoid every single one too."

"But zat is cheating."

"No it's not Pavel, its original thinking."

Everyone laughed at this knowing that the Captain had gotten a commendation for original thinking for cheating his way through the Kobyashi Maru test.

"Hey has this thing got an onboard cell or a vid phone?"

"Yessir it does. It eez in ze front console."

Bones hit a couple of buttons and the vid phone slid out from a recessed panel and turned upright and clicked on. Jim leaned over the seat and input his Uncle's number and waited to see if anyone would answer. A few minutes passed and then his Uncle's familiar face showed up on the screen.

"Hello, who'm I talkin' to? I can't see nothin' on this damn thing."

"Hey Uncle John, it's me, Jim."

"Jimbo, hey there. I just talked to George yesterday, he told me about your mom. I tried to call her this morning but nobody answered. You at home? He said you was on leave or somethin'."

"Nope, not anymore, I was, but now we are heading your way."

"My way? You're gonna stop in aren't cha? We'd love to have you. Haven't seen you in a damn long time Jimmy. Who's we?"

"Well I'm on a bit of a road trip with my bridge crew from the Enterprise."

"Well hot damn, there'll be celebrities in the house. Your Aunt will get a kick outta that. Say is that Mr. Spock with ya? She really likes him. Says he's handsome and thinks his pointy ears are cute. How many of ya are there?"

"Six all together, and yes Spock is with us, but we aren't going to impose on you. Do me a favor though, call over to the Hotel across from the Hot Pools and book us three rooms, all with two queen sized beds. If they don't have rooms with two beds just get us enough rooms to accommodate six people with no rollaways. You do that and I'll take you guys out to dinner and treat you to the hot pools tonight. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds like a treat and I'll bet anything I can get your Aunt to whip up some of that homemade Huckleberry Cheesecake that you love."

"Oh man, that stuff is heaven on earth. I haven't had a piece of that in a couple of years. Beg her for me and tell her she'll need to make at least two. We're hoping to be there no later than six. Call over to the Chuck Wagon and make sure they have a table ready."

"Will do Jimmy. Drive safe and we'll see you in a few hours."

Less than an hour later they were leaving Mount Rushmore, traversing the long and winding ice covered roads down from the monument to the main interstate road. Jim was very happy about that, he had every confidence that Scotty would stay true to his word and get them to Bozeman in record time. He realized he was getting tired though, he hadn't slept much at all the previous night and the anxiety, combined with this morning's activities with Spock had really wiped him out.

"Alright boys, we've got to play a game or something to keep me awake."

"How about I spy again."

"No way, you guys played that on the way here and all you spied were, trees, the sky and snow, over and over and over."

"Twenty questions?"

"Okay, I like that one. I'll go first."

They played several rounds of this, with primarily Jim, Chekov and Sulu playing. Once in a while Scotty or Bones would interject something or hazard a guess, but neither of them wanted to actively play, nor did Spock. They were content to just listen to the goings on and laughing when Sulu or Chekov was completely stumped by whatever item Jim had picked. Time and time again Jim would guess their items immediately and then stump them with his. They would go through all twenty of their allotted questions and finally have to give up.

Each time they gave up, Spock would wryly look up from the book of Dicken's Jim gotten him for Christmas, and state nonchalantly what the item was, as if he'd guessed what it was long before. He seemed to find it odd that Chekov and Sulu were having such a hard time discerning the items Jim was picking.

In Spock's opinion, Jim was forming a predictable pattern by continually choosing antiques as his items of choice, though they did not all come from Earth. Spock thought that Jim's items, though clever, were easy to discern given the data from the questions Sulu and Chekov and occasionally Scotty or Dr. McCoy were asking. Why they could not decipher the clues was beyond Spock.

"I think he's cheating."

"Yes I agree, he must be cheating, ozzerwise how wud he know ewery time?"

"How would he be cheating?"

"Because you guys do that little mind talky thing, however you do it, he's reading your mind or something."

"I'm not saying that's not beyond the realm of possibility, we pretty much established that yesterday, but I can assure you that he's not doing that."

"Oh come on, how would you know if he is or not?"

"I just would, he's not, are you Spock?"

"No I am not. I am simply extrapolating the data given the parameters of the game and the questions being asked verses your answers, and body language when answering, in order to ascertain my conclusion. I am however also taking into account your personal affinity for antiques, and using my own knowledge of which of those antiques you have recently talked about purchasing, finding, or adding to your collection, in making my final determination."

"Well that's sort of cheating. You know him better, but at least now we know he's always picking antiques. You won't stump us next time Jim."

"We'll see. Your turn Hikaru, unless you or Scotty want to take a turn Bones."

"Aw hell, why not."

Five questions in they all knew it was the new vaccine he'd been talking about for the last few weeks. Scotty took a turn and they all guessed Admiral Archer's dog right away. Hikaru and Pavel also got shot down by Jim within a few questions and it was once again back to Jim's turn.

By five questions in it was quite evident that Jim had completely changed tactics and had not chosen an antique. By ten questions in Scotty was laughing his ass off, Bones was giving him disgusted looks, shaking his head, and taking a swig from his flask. Spock was being unusually quiet, even for Spock, and Chekov and Sulu were completely confused.

"Okay we are coming at this from completely the wrong angle then. It's an animal, we know that. He probably didn't pick something obvious, so it's probably not a farm animal and might not even be from earth."

"Yes but he lowes playing with it, and he plays with it often. He doesn't ewen hawe an animal on ze ship so it has to be somesing at hees home in Iowa. Perhaps if we narrow down ze field by color or species."

"Species is going to take too long, and just because it's at his house in Iowa doesn't mean it's from Earth."

"Gud point, what are zose two yahoos in za front laughing about anyways?"

"I don't know, but I think McCoy is drunk."

"No I am not. Why are we playing this damn game? And who said I was laughing, I don't find this particular item in the least bit funny, in fact, Scotty, I may throw up on you."

That made Scotty lose it even more, he apparently did find Jim's item funny. In fact one might conclude from his behavior that he found it hilarious. Spock was being more stoic than usual and continued to say nothing. He just kept staring at the same page he had been and wouldn't even look up at Jim or the Bobbsey twins.

They decided to narrow the field by the color of the animal and took five more questions determining that the animal was green. A lovely shade of green to be exact.

"Okay, okay, so if it's long and green, it's got to be some kind of snake or reptile."

"I don't sink it eez a snake. He said it was hard or somesing. Snakes are wery, you know, flexible, and soft."

"He didn't say it was hard, I asked if it was soft and he said something like 'not exactly, or at least not when I play with it'.

"Oh yes, now I am remembering, so maybe like a turtle. It has a shell but ze head and legs and ze actual body are soft, so not exactly wud fit."

"Oh my dear God, I think ahm gunta die." Scotty declared from the front seat, wiping tears from his face.

"Me too, only it's a bad thing. Good lord can't we just end this? I'm going to hurl myself out of this window pretty soon."

"For God's sakes Bones, don't roll that window down, you know what happened yesterday, Chekov rolled it down and then he couldn't get it up."

"Didja have ta say that? Oh dear, couldn't git it up. Oh lord." Scotty cried amidst more gales of laughter.

"Yeah, Jim, did you have to say that?"

"Yes Bones, I did. It's not my fault you don't think It's funny. Scotty does. You thought it was funny didn't you Spock?"

Spock just glared at him with the 'eat shit and die' look, and then returned to pretending to read his book.

"What are zey talking about?"

"I don't know, something about the window, I don't know why it's funny though. Okay so it's primarily hairless, which fits with the reptile theory, it likes to go inside tight dark warm spaces. I was going for caves there, but that fits with the turtle shell thing, but turtles aren't long."

"What about zose Cardassian Turtle sings, what are zey called, zey are long but wery much like a turtle."

"Oh I bet that's it."

They wasted several more questions determining that it was not a Cardassian turtle thing, nor an Andorian or Vulcan turtle thing, nor any kind of turtle thing. With one question left Sulu asked if it was a reptile of any kind, and Jim emphatically said no."

"I don't get it, I thought we had it. Crap on a cracker. Okay Spock, what is it?"

Spock said nothing, which set Scotty off again and made Bones mumble something about this being a fine time for modesty because he didn't want this damn game dragging on any longer.

"Dr. McCoy, do you know what it eez?"

"You bet your damn ass I do but I ain't tellin' you kid."

"Zat is not fair, why not? Commander don't you know what eet eez zis time?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then why won't you just tell us what it is?"

"Yeah Spock, why won't you just tell them what it is?" Jim asked in an arrogant sing song tone which elicited another glare from his lover.

"You know very well why." Spock spat at Jim, the tips of his ears and his cheeks flushing green.

"Scotty what is it?"

"Oh no you dunt laddie, I'm stayin' outta this one. Yer jus gonna hafta figure this one out on yer own," he said laughing all the while he was answering them.

"Come on you guys, you can do this, just put the information together and extrapolate the data. You're making it harder than it is."

"No, thas what you do to yer animal." Scotty guffawed and busted a gut again.

"Oh for God's sakes, I really am going to throw up." Bones chimed in, while Spock just glared at Scotty and then at Jim again in a way that said 'I'm going to kick your fucking ass later'.

"Aw come on Spock, are you really that mad at me?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"I do not wish to speak to you at this time, and your puppy dog eyes will not help you."

Jim stuck his bottom lip out and mouthed 'I love you' to the Vulcan when Chekov wasn't looking.

"I am beginning to doubt that."

"Oh, that hurt. Spock… come on…. T'hy'la?" When Spock didn't answer him Jim began to wonder if he really was mad, but he could feel through their link that he was merely irritated and embarrassed and that the T'hy'la comment had gotten to him. He quit worrying and went back to messing with the Bobbsey twins who still weren't putting two and two together and had totally missed the obvious interaction between him and Spock.

"Okay guys, I'll give you one more clue. The animal I'm referring to is actually part of another much larger animal, which I also like to play with. When I play with the larger animal, I hold it, and caress it, and cuddle it, and kiss it."

"You do that ta the smaller animal too dontcha?" Scotty interjected laughing through tears while McCoy made disgusted noised and pretended to retch and took another stiff drink.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do. I do a lot of things to it actually."

"Jim, that is quite enough."

"Sorry. Should I not tell them what it does to me either?"

"I believe you already did, when Sulu thought he was talking about caves."

"Oh yeah, right, guess I did."

"I could not be any more confused than I am right now at this moment." Sulu admitted. Chekov agreed and Scotty pulled the car over because he was mumbling about caves and bats and laughing so hard he was crying and couldn't see the road.

"Okay come on Sulu, put the information together. You can do this. Think about it."

"Okay fine. It's an animal. It's green and primarily hairless but it's not a reptile."

"Right."

"It's not exactly soft, so it's hard?"

"Oh when I play with it it's very hard."

"Okay, that makes no sense. Um…it likes tight dark warm spaces…"

"Nope, just one space like that in particular."

"Okay well that just goes back to the turtle shell thing."

"Does it? Does it really?"

"Well yeah….I think? God, I don't know…Um…okay, it's part of a larger animal, which you also like to play with and pet and kiss . I don't get that at all, how can one animal be part of another animal?"

"Maybe eet eez a baby kangaroo."

"Oooh that would fit, wait, no it wouldn't. Kangaroos aren't green or hairless or hard."

"You are thinking too literally. Animal, vegetable, and mineral are broad categories."

"Right, right, okay, so not necessarily a literal animal but part of another animal…huh? Okay what's long, and hard and green that's not a vegetable or a mineral that Jim likes to play with, and that Spock wouldn't want him talking about? Maybe something that belongs to Spock?"

"Maybe somesing personal of Meester Spock's"

"Yeah, personal, cuz he seemed embarrassed or pissed or both. Okay so Spock thinks it's personal and Jim shouldn't be talking about it, and it's long and hard and green, long and hard, and green, long and hard…and……….Oh my Fucking God! Holy Catshit! Jim! There are children in the Car!" Sulu finally declared slapping his hands over Chekov's ears and eyes. "Jeezus Jim, what the hell?"

"Took you long enough."

"I don't understand," Chekov said swatting Sulu's hands away. "Why are you now so upset also and I am not a child. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Pavel, nothing at all. Someday I'll explain it to you. Christ Jim, really! Jeezus. That's bad even for you."

Jim was laughing his ass off. Scotty couldn't breathe, and even Bones was letting out a few chuckles at Sulu now. Spock had calmed down a bit and was just shaking his head at his lover and Chekov was trying to get someone to tell him what the hell was going on, but no one would.

Once Scotty regained his composure, they got back on the road. Despite Scotty's erratic driving while he'd been distracted they were making excellent time. He'd used the vid phone somehow to tap into the police computer grid and knew the exact location of every officer and speed trap on their route and was pushing 300 at times.

They stopped off at Custer's last stand briefly and by the time they piled back into the car Jim was very tired and had decided he was no longer interested in messing with Chekov. If he didn't get it by now he wasn't going to.

He grabbed a blanket and a couple of pillows out of the back and when he climbed into the car made it very clear that he intended on using Spock as a pillow as well and began to cuddle up next to the Vulcan who did not protest in the least. He too was tired of playing games. By this point the nature of their relationship was quite evident and Chekov would figure it out eventually.

Spock stretched out and put one of the pillows behind him against the door, put one leg on the seat against the back, the other he rested on the floor off of the seat and then put Jim's pillow on his chest and pulled Jim back into it wrapping both his arms and his legs around his T'hy'la comfortably. He waited until Jim got sufficiently covered with the blanket and settled, and then he kissed the top of his head, and picked up his book. He read with one hand while he ran his fingers through Jim's hair with the other.

No one paid much attention to any of this except Pavel. He shot a few curious looks at them, and then back to Sulu who just shrugged at him like, 'dude, do you get it now?'.

"Jim you gonna be able to sleep okay? I can give you a sedative – you didn't get enough rest last night and I know that panic attack wreaked havoc on your system."

"I'm fine Bones. I don't want to take anything right now. We are going to be in Bozeman in an hour or so. I might take you up on it tonight though. Let's see how things go. If I can get through the campus tour okay, I might be fine. It just depends."

"Okay, just let me know."

"I'm sure you'll make your own assessment. Now shut up and let me sleep will ya?"

"Keptin, I am sorry to interrupt you, but, are you and the Commander?…"

"Yes Pavel." / "Yes Ensign, we are."/ "Finally!" / "Took you long enough kid." / "Oh gud lord, turtles and kangaroos…


	13. I Can't Drive 55

**Disclaimer:** SSDD

**Warnings:** SSDD also. If you've read this far you are used to it right?

**Author's Note: **

So it's a miracle this is even going up tonight.

We've had major family drama the last two weeks. My brother is doing a 4 week stint in jail for violating probation and a few days later my Dad was found on the side of the road in his truck about 30 miles from his house mumbling something about being in San Francisco and there being Ships in the Harbor. We live nowhere San Francisco. I think he's only been there once. Anyway – he has early stage Dimentia and it's been chaotic trying to figure out what to do. He's on the other side of the state with my sister now – I had to take him there.

This on top of the fact that I have mid-terms tomorrow. Yay me!

I've been working on this as a distraction from the drama and the stress.

Got it done during a break between studying Math and Government.

Wish me luck on my tests. I'm gonna need it.

In other news – my computer crashed this morning. Good thing I have this saved to my school account – which is where I am now.

Hope it's okay.

___________________________________________________________________________________

MOII 13

I Can't Drive 55

Bozeman wasn't nearly as bad as Jim had thought it would be. His short nap had relaxed him and he'd decided to take what Bones had said to heart. Carol wasn't there, so he should just focus on the good times and quit letting bad memories taint all of the experiences he'd had there.

He took them through the museum first but they couldn't drag Scotty away from the Phoenix replica, so they left him there while Jim took them and showed them the rest of the campus.

Though it was winter break and most of the students were gone, everywhere they went on campus they were recognized and some lingering faculty or staff member was coming up and warmly welcoming Jim. He was reprimanded by several old Professors for not calling ahead or not coming when school was in session so that the University could have scheduled him as a guest speaker or lecturer.

Apparently having Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise as a former alumnus was a huge draw for new students and the University was looking to capitalize on it.

Word soon got to the University President and one of the College Deans found Jim and whisked him away to the Administrative offices. Picture ops were taken and he had to promise the President that he would be a guest speaker the next semester, even if it were by vid conference.

Jim was actually feeling pretty good by the time they left and headed towards Yellowstone. He decided to drive the rest of the way because he was most familiar with the drive and because Bones had been drinking. That was partly his fault after all.

He knew that on the snow covered back roads and being in National Forrest territory, they wouldn't be able to go nearly as fast as they had been. On those roads, you never knew when you would come around a corner and find a dear in the middle right in front of your vehicle. He decided it was better to play it safe, though he knew he was a skilled pilot with the anti-grav initiated, so he wasn't going to be over cautious. He figured they'd hit Yellowstone in an hour's time at the most, which was pretty good considering it was 120 miles of winding two lane mountain highways.

Almost immediately the onboard vid phones familiar Nokia ring tone began to sound. It reminded him of the one that had been in his Dad's car, before he drove it off the cliff and into the quarry. Spock hit the button to pop out the phone and answered the call, which was from Jim's uncle John.

"Hey Jimmy. How goes the drive?"

"Its fine, what's up?" Jim asked tentatively, knowing his uncle wouldn't be calling back if he didn't have a reason.

"Well, I just wanted to call and give you a warning. You know how small towns are, particularly this one, you stayed here enough summers that everyone around here considers you a bit of a local."

"Yeah. Local trouble maker maybe. I'm not exactly appreciated by all you know."

"Well maybe not a few years ago, but recent events have changed that a little Jimmy. You are a legend around these parts. Anyway, I called over to the hotel and the Chuck Wagon like you asked, and I put the rooms in your name and told Kate over at the Chuck Wagon to reserve your favorite table, so of course, ten minutes later the entire town knew you and your crewmates were coming."

"Naturally."

"Now I've been bombarded by calls since then, and I told everyone you were just in town for tonight and then you were headin' on down the road, but that doesn't seem to be curbing the enthusiasm one bit."

"Okay, so spill it, what did I get roped into?"

"Well, a lot I'm afraid. Your quiet evening of dinner and the hot pools ain't gonna happen Jimmy, though they are staying open late just for you. Sharon said 1 a.m. Anyways, Mayor Vaughn moved up the New Year's Eve Parade of Lights to tonight. 'Bout all the floats was ready to go anyhow, but the kids want you on the Marsh Valley High Float if you're all willing. They did a tribute to the Enterprise and the Narada incident and they'd really like to have the real crew on it instead of the scarecrow people they made for it."

"Of course we'll be on the float, won't we guys?" Jim asked to a chorus of approval from the automobile's occupants.

"Well they are gonna kick that off as soon as it gets dark, and then you know the parade always ends up at the KOA with a huge bonfire and weenie roast, complete with smores, hot cider, and hot chocolate, you know how it goes. Anyways they're doin' that too, and insisting that you all be the guests of honor. So then after that Kate's havin' everybody back over to the Chuck Wagon for a big banquet style party and Bud Baker's band will be playin'. So of course Bud expects you to play guitar and sing, like old times. He says to tell ya if you don't, you'll have him to answer to, and he's worse than that Nero feller ever thought a bein', and that's a quote."

Jim chuckled at that and assured his uncle that if Bud was insisting, then he'd give it a whirl, for a few songs anyway.

"So that's about it. The party at the Chuck Wagon's gonna be part Kate catering and part Pot Luck, so your Aunt's busy makin' cheesecakes. She says she'll make sure two of em' are reserved for you boys, but that's all she can promise. Then like I said, Sharon's gonna keep the hot pools open till 1 a.m. so that you boys can get a chance to get up there too, but the whole town's pretty excited so even if you get to go, it ain't gonna be a quiet soak. It'll be fun though. Oh and Jimmy… I should mention…"

"Mention what?"

"Well when I called over to Tumbling Waters to book your rooms, it was Kelly Price that answered the phone."

"Oh."

"I figured that'd be all the response I'd get outta you. Unfortunately I got quite a different response from her Jim. Now you and I both know that you never shoulda tried to date Kelly, comin' off that break up with Carol, you were rebounding. I toldja that then, but you were pretty bullheaded and you didn't listen much back then."

"No I didn't. I'm sorry for that. That thing with Kelly was all pretty one sided though. She just didn't get that I wasn't as in to her as she was to me. I'll just have to deal with it. If I even see her that is."

"Oh you will. She booked 501 and 502, which are adjoining and both have queen beds."

"They're ground floor too aren't they?"

"Yep. Then she also booked 503 and 504 just past the stairs on the ground floor. Now 504 has two queens, but 503 has one king. You guys can call and tell her to cancel 503, or you can keep it and figure out the logistics yourselves, but I'm pretty sure she's countin' on you taking that King room yourself Jimmy, and she made it pretty plain that she plans on stoppin' by after you get settled."

"I see. Well, like I said, I'll deal with it, but I'd appreciate it if you get any more inquiries, if you'd find a way to let people know that I'm uninterested and unavailable."

"Oh are you now? That's very interesting. Who's the lucky lady? Or are you just saying you're unavailable because you've grown up and grown out of one night stands?"

"Well I have grown up and grown out of them but I'm also…um…involved and quite unavailable."

"Well good for you. I never approved of your wild shenanigans. Always thought it would come to no good. Whoever she is she's a lucky gal. I know that Carol girl hurt you pretty bad Jim. I never liked her when she came down here to visit you that summer. I figured it might be a long time before you'd give your heart away again. I hope you are happy this time."

"I am Uncle John, very happy. Hey, if you run into Kelly, or if she calls back, do me a favor?"

"Sure, you want me to tell her your girlfriend doesn't want her stopping by your room?"

"No. What I want you to tell her is that my Vulcan First Officer will be taking the single bed room because Vulcans are very private and need quarters with a higher temperature. Also tell her that I'll be rooming with Dr. McCoy and my Chief Engineer will be taking one of the other double bed rooms for himself, because he snores. That way she'll get the hint that I won't be alone. Then if she still shows up, I'll deal with it and find a way to let her down easy."

"Sounds like a plan, maybe I'll just call over there and tell her that. Have her go down and adjust the environmental controls on Mr. Spock's room or something."

"Oh actually that would be great. Could you do that? Have them set the temperature to 80 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Seventy five will be quite sufficient Jim."

"You know you like it warmer than that." Jim said warmly to the Vulcan sitting beside him.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but you do not, and as we do not intend for you to actually room with Dr. McCoy, I would prefer to compromise as far as the temperature is concerned."

"Yes but I don't want it to be obvious, especially to Kelly. I want her to think I'm staying with Bones. We can turn it down a bit when we get there."

"As you wish T'hy'la. However, there are four other persons that I could be sharing a room with, she may not assume you and I are involved, in fact she might not assume anything. I am half human after all, and I do not prefer my environmental controls set quite as high as pureblood Vulcans normally do."

"Whatever, I'm just erring on the side of caution. Tell her 80 degrees Uncle John." Jim finally stated to his uncle, realizing that he would have figured out by the conversation that Jim's involvement was not with 'some lucky girl'. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He hadn't known if he was even going to tell his Aunt and Uncle about him and Spock, but he hadn't told Spock that and what was done was done. He waited with baited breath for the response.

"Okie dokie, 80 it is. How about you call us when you are pulling in and your Aunt and I will meet you at the motel before we head out to watch the parade."

"Um…yeah sure that sounds great. We'll call you later then." Jim said, completely confused and wondering if his uncle had missed what he and Spock were saying to each other.

"Talk to you then Jimmy, you too Mr. Spock. The wife and I will give you proper welcome to the family then, and don't worry Jimmy, I caught the rest too, mums the word. You can explain later. Bye"

"I will. Bye," Jim hit the button to end the call. "Huh, that went better than I thought."

"Jim, did you not intend to tell your Aunt and Uncle about our relationship?"

"Um actually I hadn't decided but I was leaning toward not telling them."

"Might I inquire as to why you would not have told them? They are close family are they not? I hope that I did not overstep my bounds?"

"No, no Spock, you're fine. I'm not worried about them saying anything to anyone, once they know about the 'Jim Sucks Club' they'll keep it to themselves. Believe it or not, I have an entirely different reason for being hesitant. I uh…I don't know how to say this, but um… I was actually worried about them having a problem with the um… wow it sounds so archaic to even admit this but…um… I thought they might disprove of our relationship, because we're.. um.."

"Homosexual?"

"Well yes, or Bi, or whatever, but because we are a same sex couple."

"I do not understand why that would be a problem."

"It shouldn't be. Most of the universe wouldn't even notice, it's just that, well on earth there are a lot of religions, and the bigger ones have been around for hundreds and hundreds of years, you know that."

"Yes and I am aware that most of the Christian based religions base their teachings on the bible, which contains certain passages inferring that homosexuality is an abomination. However, I am also aware that many of these religions have determined these teachings to be archaic during our present age of enlightenment, and that those teachings began to be amended in favor of universal tolerance after first contact was made and the federation began to be formed."

"Yes, many, but not all. The bible thumping southerners for one still hold fast to the old ways, and haven't all come around to the idea of universal tolerance and acceptance of all races and kinds. There are even still people whose religions have amended their teachings who remain prejudiced despite the amended teachings and the ideas of universal tolerance and acceptance. Anyway, my point is, Lava lies within a community called Marsh Valley, and they are a very LDS community. Their Church does teach universal acceptance, but I've seen firsthand that they don't all practice what they preach and there is still a lot of prejudice remaining towards same sex couples of any race. The Mormon Church finally reversed its stance on same sex marriage about a hundred years ago, but it was one of the last remaining Earth religions to do so. Our history is filled with stories about the Mormon Church being forefront in overturning same-sex marriage laws adopted in the United States during the 21st century. Those prejudices still linger within the members in small communities like this. When my Aunt and Uncle moved out here, they started taking missionary discussions and they were baptized Mormon, I just didn't know how they felt about the whole same-sex issue."

"I see. Your uncle at least seemed to be accepting of the idea."

"Yes he did, so that's good."

The rest of the drive to Yellowstone was relatively peaceful and serene. The snow covered terrain was beautiful. They were surrounded by mountains and pine trees instead of endless miles of nothing. The snow glittered in the sunlight and every few minutes somebody was spotting an eagle, or a dear, or a rabbit. They'd seen buffalo coming down from Mount Rushmore as well. This leg of the trip was much more interesting with so many new sites to see out the windows. Everyone was much more engaged with the scenery, so there was no need for games or books or naps.

Jim was enjoying the drive because it was a familiar one, and because now that Chekov knew about them and they weren't in 'public', he and Spock felt comfortable to show a little affection toward one another while they drove. Either he had his hand on Spock's knee, or Spock's on his. Occasionally they even intertwined fingers for a moment, but not often and not for long. He was aware that for Spock, holding hands was a little like making out in public, and since it also stimulated their link, it was a bit distracting for Jim while he was trying to drive.

They took pictures at Yellowstone, and got lucky. Not only were none of the roads closed, but the weather was good and they arrived just before the geyser erupted, so they got to see and photograph the eruption. Spock found the height of the eruption and the heat emanating from it to be fascinating. Everyone else just thought it was cool.

It was another 96 miles to Jackson but it took them nearly an hour to get there. The mountain roads were very windy and Jim had to slow down a few times for traffic and wildlife. In some places the snow was so deep that it was like traveling through a snow tunnel. They all remarked how amazing it was that the roads themselves were so bare and well plowed. Having snow several feet above the roof of the car, even with the anti-gravs on was a little daunting.

In Jackson they saw the great big ball of barbed wire, got some western style pictures taken, which was actually pretty fun. Jim had dressed like a sheriff in one and had Sulu dress like an outlaw bank robber. If they'd had more time they could have gone on a snowmobile or snowcoach tour, or even on a dog sled ride, but with everything going on in Lava, they reluctantly piled back into the car.

Jim continued driving and Leonard insisted on checking in with Jim's mom via the vid phone. Jim could see that she looked extremely tired this afternoon and remarked to her that she'd looked better the night before. He said it a little more sharply than he'd meant to, but it got his point across.

"Oh Jimmy don't be mad, it's not like we planned on…"

"Ahtt ta ta… I didn't say I wanted to hear about it."

"I know I'm just trying to explain. We fell asleep watching a movie. Chris intended on going back down to his room, it's just that, we'd fallen asleep and we were tired and cuddling, and he kept saying he was going to get up and go downstairs, and then he'd kiss me goodnight, but I'd say don't go yet, and…well…one thing led to another.."

"Yeah, I get the picture. You're both stupid. I understand the wanting, trust me…but for God's sakes, have a little more will power. You've waited this long, you could have waited a few more days. You aren't up for that kind of physical activity."

"Yes well I know that now. Okay we knew that then, it's just, well we got carried away…"

"The adrenaline acted as an analgesic Jim. She wasn't feeling any pain during, just after."

"Thank you Bones, I was trying to avoid thinking about during. Now I have traumatizing pictures in my head and I will have nightmares tonight. Thank you very very much."

"Serves you right. I had a very traumatizing night last night myself."

"Oh shut up."

"What's he talking about Jimmy?"

"Nothing Mother. So Bones, what do you think? When will she be able to go to Oregon?"

"Well, with this set back, I'm not recommending it until the 30th or so. I'll see how you are tomorrow Winona, providing you two can behave like responsible adults between now and then."

"I give you my word that I'll keep my hands to myself," came Pike's voice from just out of view of the vid screen. He then came into the room and sat down on the bed. "You have no idea how horrible and guilty I feel today. Not that it wasn't worth it, but it isn't going to happen again until she's well, that I can promise." He said as he looked at Winona lovingly.

"It better not…Admiral!"

"Yes sir….Captain." Pike saluted.

"My objection isn't the actual travel you understand. It's that no matter how good of care Aurelan will give you while you are there Winona, she and George have three small children in the house who all no doubt miss their Grandma. It's just too many people and too much activity for right now. I want you well on your way to being healed before you get there."

"I understand Leonard. I'm sure that no matter how hard Aurelan tries to make the children let me rest, it probably won't happen. I do need to be more rested before I'm ready to play Grandma, I know that. I know my own limitations."

"Do you Mom? Do you really? Because I could have sworn that this set back occurred because…"

"Because I was being stupid Jim, not your Mom. Go easy on her huh? Blame me."

"I blame you both, but I'm not going to be callous and claim that I don't understand. I just want you to be a little more intelligent about your decisions over the next couple of days, please."

He went on to explain to his Mother and Pike that they were on their way to Lava, and how the entire town apparently knew it. He told them about the parade and the bonfire and the party at the Chuck Wagon. They agreed that it all sounded like a lot of fun and made them promise to be careful and not drink too much. Jim promised to call the next day and fill them in on the fun on the way to Vegas.

By five o'clock they were pulling into the parking lot of the Tumbling Waters motel. Kelly was still in the front office when they went in to register and get their keys. She immediately started fawning over Jim and trying to get him to agree to meet up with her later or stay at her place rather than share a room with Bones. Jim was running out of patience trying to turn her down without hurting her feelings. Finally Spock came to his rescue, sort of.

"Ms. Price. We need to get settled into our rooms and call the Captain's family. I understand that there will be some sort of party at on of your local eating establishments later. Perhaps Captain Kirk will have time to socially interact with you then. Would you find that sufficiently agreeable?"

"Well yes I suppose. Sorry Jimmy, I'll catch up with you later," she relented.

Jim grabbed his key quickly and left. Glad to be free of her relentless flirting and attention. Bones got his key and followed Jim. Then she finally turned her attention to the rest of them, got them registered and gave them their keys. Spock purposely chose to register last, inquiring as to whether or not the environmental controls had been set as per his request. She assured him that they were and then ventured a query of her own.

"Mr. Spock, has Jimmy really changed that much? I mean, he used to be such a flirt, such a ladies' man. A few years ago I would have had him eating out of my hand and sleeping in my bed tonight, but he seems completely uninterested. What gives?"

"Ms. Price, you must understand, the Captain is a very important man. He holds a very prestigious position, not only as the Captain of the Federation's Flagship, but as the youngest Captain in Starfleet history. As such there is no such thing as 'off duty' for him.

Everywhere he goes and in everything that he does, he is first and foremost a representative of Starfleet and all it stands for as a peace keeping and humanitarian armada. We are still endeavoring to rebuild our ranks, having suffered tremendous losses at the hands of Nero and his Romulan crew. The Captain is a very charming and influential individual, capable of drawing new recruits to Starfleet, simply by maintaining a professional and exemplary demeanor in his every day interactions while he is here on Earth.

Because of this, he must do his utmost to remain a consummate professional in all that he does publicly. Therefore, he has had to leave behind the inherent nature of his misspent youth and any unbecoming behavior he would have engaged in during his past interactions.

So indeed, he has changed. He is not the boy you once knew. He is the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and the reason that you and everyone else on Earth is alive. You would do well to remember that, and show him the respect his rank, title, and accomplishments deserve. Your assumed familiarity and informality toward him are…inappropriate at best."

"I see. Wow, I guess I just expected him to be the same old Jimmy."

"He is not."

"No, I guess he isn't. Well, thank you Mr. Spock, for pointing that out to me. I think you just saved me from making a huge fool out of myself in public later."

"You are quite welcome."

Spock took his keys from her and headed for his room. The moment he got inside he heard banging coming from the adjoining door between the room he and Jim would share and Dr. McCoy's room."

"Spock, open the damn door. What the hell took you so long?"

Spock shook his head at his fiancée's impatience, dropped his bag on the bed and walked over to undo the deadbolt and open the adjoining door on his side. As soon as he turned the knob and stepped back Jim flung open the door grinning widely at Spock.

"Finally," he practically shouted, throwing his own bag into the chair next to the table by the window. "Seriously though, what took so long? Did you get lost or something?"

"I would hardly have been able to get lost Jim. Our room is located less than 100 feet from the front office and the rooms are numbered in succession."

"Ha Ha, you're funny. Cut the crap, what'd she do? She started asking you questions about me didn't she?" he asked as he flung himself down on the bed besides Spock's bag.

"She did."

"And?"

"And, for lack of a better term, I …put her in her place."

"Oh did you now? Do tell."

Spock repeated the conversation he'd had with Kelly Price to Jim ver batum. Jim listened with an amused look on his face at first, but the more Spock said, the more serious his expression became. By the time Spock was done, Jim's brow was deeply furrowed and he was no longer looking at Spock, he was looking at the ceiling instead, arms crossed behind his head on the pillow, legs crossed at the ankle, deep in thought.

"Huh….well I guess she won't be bothering me tonight then. That's good. Thanks," was all he managed to say, still staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Jim, was I wrong to say what I did? Are you angry with me? You seem so distant, and you are shielding me from your thoughts and feelings. I do not like it. It is, most unsettling." Spock ventured tentatively, coming around to the other side of the bed, placing his bag on the floor and sitting hesitantly on the bed next to Jim.

"He ain't mad at you Spock," Leonard's voice sounded from the doorway. The doctor came all the way into the room and sat down in the chair that was not occupied by luggage.

"And how is it that you know this, while I do not?" Spock asked the doctor when Jim said nothing but continued to stare at the ceiling, and shield Spock from his thoughts."

"Because I'm his best friend, which means I know him just as well as you do, maybe better in some respects. He's not mad at all. See the thing is, everything you said to that girl is 100% correct. He knew that before, but um, nobody ever really verbalized it, you know?"

"I do not."

"He's feeling overwhelmed right now, by the sheer grandness of his position. He knows how important it is, and that his actions have huge consequences now because everyone in the universe is watching his every move, it's just, different to actually hear the words. He acts cocky and conceited and comes off as being over confident most of the time, but part of that is just an act. He's carrying a lot of responsibility now. More than he expected to at his age. There's a saying here on Earth. 'You can't go home again'. Jim's just now realizing what that really means. Aren't you Jim?" Leonard prodded, kicking Jim in the foot to get his attention.

"Yeah I guess I am," he admitted, and immediately let down his shields and let Spock back in, flooding him with affection and gratitude, as well as a quick apology for shutting him out.

"I do not understand. We just left your home yesterday. Clearly you can go home again."

"That's not what it means, it's a saying. It means, everything changes, you know? Nothing ever stays the same. Kelly expected me to be 'the same old Jimmy' right? She thought that because for her, nothing in this little town has changed, but for me, everything has changed Spock. Everything. Every single aspect of my life is completely different now. I can't ever go back to being the person that I was. You said it. The boy she knew is gone. I mean, I knew that, but, I'd never really taken the time to think about it. It's more than a little daunting. Especially all that stuff about how influential I am and can be just by being professional in my daily interactions while here on Earth. I mean, wow, you know? I really am, well we all are, representatives of Starfleet and everything Starfleet stands for as a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada. That's…really heavy. Overwhelming when you really think about it, but I'd do just as well as Kelly to remember that."

"I am sorry T'hy'la, it was not my intention to burden you."

"No Spock, I'm glad you said it to her, and I'm glad that in a way, you said it to me too. I needed to hear that. It really, puts things in perspective for me. I understand more than ever why it's so important to you to keep up professional appearance in public. Thank you love."

"There is no need to thank me Jim."

"Sure there is, so thank you, thank you for being you, for being my conscience and my voice of reason."

"Yeah, he did need to hear all that Spock, and I sure as hell didn't want to be the one to say it. I'd end up saying it wrong and making his head swell larger than it already has. His head is already two sizes too big. Anyway, for that matter, I think it did me some good to hear it too, we are all representatives of Starfleet now and we would all do well to remember that. In fact, I think the Bobbsey Twins ought to hear it too, and Scotty, just for kicks."

"I agree. Go get them and I'll call Uncle John and Aunt Amy."

Jim quickly made his call and was just saying 'see you in a few minutes' to his uncle when Bones came back in with a rather strange look on his face. He was followed by Scotty who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but not by Sulu and Chekov.

"What's with the looks?"

"I think I, er..we, interrupted something down there."

"Down where? You mean with Chekov and Sulu?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. They said they'll come down in a minute but, man, it was weird."

"Weird how, what do you mean 'interrupted something'?"

"I mean, interrupted something." Bones said waggling his eyebrows and making a gesture at Jim and Spock, which set off Scotty who began laughing like a hyena again.

"I like thes trip. It's very intresting, full of excitement and all kinds of surprisin' informations and such."

"Are you serious? Pavel and Hikaru? Seriously?"

"Well now I'm not sure, but something was going on."

"Oh yah, thas definite. When we knocked on the door it took a bit fer them to open it and they wuz both actin' very strange. Sulu kept swallowing really hard and glancing over at Chekov, an then lookin' away rally fast like and he wuz breathin hard yaknow."

"Uh huh, and Chekov was practically whistling and looking at the ceiling, trying to act all innocent like he hadn't just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar or something. Then Sulu says okay they'll be down in a second and waits for us to leave, and he goes over to sit down right? Well there are two beds, and one has obviously not been sat on, Chekov is sitting on the one closest to the door. So Sulu goes to sit on that one next to Chekov…"

"Only he just gits sat down and then act like the bed wuz on fire and burnt his ass or somthin'. He jumped up so fast, eyes wide and acting all guilty like, then he goes clear 'round and sits on tha other one, the one tha' ain't been messed with, and sits down there, then gets up, then sits down, all the while shootin' looks at Chekov, who's shooting looks back and shiftin' umcomfortbly. It wuz funny as hell. They was dancin' around like they had ants in their pants."

"No shit. True story. Then Sulu just stands there with his hands behind his back and says again that they'll be down in a minute and the kid just nods in agreement, so we took our leave."

"Holy Hannah, well that's interesting isn't it." Jim said trying really hard not to laugh and failing. I wonder when this started, or if it just started and that's why they were acting so weirded out?"

"That is very possible. It could be that learning the nature of our relationship, somehow led to one of them, or both of them, acting on impulses they may not have otherwise."

"Guess we'll find out sooner or later. Hey clam up, here they are."

Sulu and Chekov entered, both wearing their coats, gloves, and scarves, ready to head to the parade after hearing Spock out. Scotty had brought his cold weather gear as well, so Jim and Leonard busied themselves getting ready as well, while Spock reiterated what he'd told Kelly. The boys seemed to almost relax as they slid into work mode and bantered back and forth with Spock. The discomfort and unease that had shown on both of their faces when they entered the room melted away as they all discusses things pertaining to the 'Jim Sucks Club' and Starfleet, while waiting for Jim's Aunt and Uncle to arrive. Soon they were back to themselves and everything seemed normal again. Whatever Bones and Scotty had interrupted was no longer an issue, although Jim was sure that it would come up again sooner or later.

They all headed down to the start of the parade route so they could find out where the Marsh Valley High float was and see who the kids wanted on it. As it turned out, they had spots for everyone and only the Uhura scarecrow figure was not being played by a real person. They hadn't thought to put on their uniforms, but it was too cold for that anyway. The coats they were all wearing were Starfleet issue and bore the insignia, and each of them had panels of the department colors they represented on their coats so it worked out. Jim, Sulu and Cekov wore black and gold coats, Spock and McCoy wore black and blue, and Scotty's was black and red.

The parade went off without a hitch. All of the floats were mounted on sleds with runners instead of trailers with wheels because the streets were sheets of ice and snow. It was easier to mount the floats to sled runners and have them drawn by horses. All of Jim's Uncle's horses had been borrowed to pull various floats.

There were more than two dozen floats with various themes all decked out with hundreds of Christmas lights. Despite the impromptu change of day and time, there was a massive crowd along the streets. People from several of the neighboring towns like McCammon and Inkom, and Arimo and Downey had shown up. By the time the parade wound its way to the highway and over to the KOA the Bonfire was a huge roaring site. As things settled down Jim looked around and decided there must be a thousand people crowded into the campground. He thought to himself that it was a good thing that it was winter and the campground was empty of campers and tents and RV's.

The relief society had set up several tables full of hot cider and hot chocolate, hot dogs, buns, condiments, plates, napkins, all the ingredients for S'mores, people were diving in and chatting and milling around between the tables and the fire. There was a huge pile of sticks available so of course all of the kids were using them to sword fight instead of cook hot dogs. Jim and the crew were bombarded by throngs of people trying to say hi and introduce themselves to Jim's crewmates.

Jim was keeping close tabs on Spock through their link, making sure he was not becoming overwhelmed by the vast amount of people, many of whom knew nothing about Vulcans and were trying to shake the Commander's hand. Jim could feel Spock getting tense and turned to say something to his finacee but found that he had removed himself from Jim's side. Spock was obviously more than a few feet away from Jim, because Jim couldn't hear his thoughts at all. He knew that Spock was still somewhere close, but that was all he knew.

Several minutes past and Jim was becoming concerned. He had just decided he needed to excuse himself and go look for Spock when he suddenly felt a very warm and fuzzy presence in his mind. It was Spock, but something was off, different, relaxed. The tension Jim had felt in his partner earlier was quite gone. As soon as the Vulcan appeared at his side again and was warmly shaking hands with strangers and conversing with ease, Jim knew exactly what was going on.

"_You naughty little Vulcan. You were over at the hot chocolate table weren't you?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Yep? Since when do you say Yep?"_

"_Since now…lover…You are very hot, did you know that?"_

"_Spock?!"  
_

"_Do not worry Jim, I am not that inebriated. I am merely very relaxed. I will do my utmost to remain a professional representative of Starfleet. Feel free to intervene if I am unable to conduct myself in a commendable fashion. However, it was this, or return to the motel, there are simply too many people and I was having a very difficult time maintaining my composure. As I did not want to return to the motel alone, I chose the lesser of the two evils. _

_You should know that in this state, I do still find you unbelievably attractive. Smoking hot would be the best description available. I am very much looking forward to making use of the king size bed in our room Jim."_

"_Oh I bet you are…lover."_

"Okay, what the hell are you two mind chatting about and what's with the lurid look on that Vulcan face? Even I can see the emotion in that." Bones shot at them under his breath so that no one else could hear what he was saying.

"Oh nothing, he's just drunk and making passes at me. It's kind of fun actually."

"Drunk? On what…oh…he hit the hot chocolate table didn't he? That, or the S'mores. Doesn't he know better?"

"Yes he does but there are too many people around. Touch telepath's and people trying to shake their hands don't mix. I told you about what happened at the mall right?"

"Yeah you did, this is way worse than that. I didn't even think about it."

"Well he had me in his head helping with it so he was handling it as well as he could, but it just got to be too much after a while, so it was hit the hot chocolate or leave. We'll have to keep an eye on him. If he gets too…relaxed…I'll have to take him back to the room. Actually strike that. You'll have to. I've got an obligation to mingle tonight. That's my burden for being so charismatic and representing my station as Starfleet's Flagship Captain right? I can't take him back to the room, he'll attack me, and then I'll attack back, and I won't leave the room. I need to see this through and go to the party and play celebrity or whatever. So like I said, if he can't handle the crowd, you are going to have to take him back."

"Not a problem Jim, I can get Scotty to help me if need be. You just be diplomatic and charming and socialize with your friends and neighbors. I've been hearing you talk to the Marsh Valley kids, and as much as I hate to admit it, I think you are doing a damned fine recruiting job."

"Thanks Bones. That means a lot coming from you."

After some more hob nobbing and mingling they all finally found their way over to the food tables and realized they were starving. They knew there would be plenty of food at the party but decided a few hot dogs couldn't hurt so they loaded up some sticks and headed for the bonfire.

Spock simply watched as he was sure that regardless of the fact that everyone was assuring him that hot dogs were not really meat, that they were not a vegetable or a fruit either.

"I will find sufficient sustenance later."

"Well then you have to roast a marshmallow."

"Why?"

"It's a campfire rule, you have to roast something."

"Okay."

"Did he just say okay?" Sulu asked perplexed.

"Yes, he's a little tipsy." Jim said explaining the situation to the others and recruiting them to help keep an eye on their Vulcan First Officer.

"Sure thing Jim but, in the meantime, can we mess with him?"

"I don't see why not, as long as we keep it amongst ourselves and the 'public' is none the wiser." Jim agreed playfully.

"You are mean, but you are still hot so I forgive you." Spock shot at him while sipping from his cup some more.

"Shhh, public. Keep your voice down."

"I did...where is a marshmallow? I want to light it on fire."

"Here, I am getting you one, but you don't want to light it on fire Commander, jest toast it."

"Those children are lighting theirs on fire."

"Yes but zen it gits all black and crusty."

"I like mine black and crusty and hard on the outside and all gooey on the inside."

"I'll just bet you do Sulu, I'll just bet you do."

"Shite yah, right?" Scotty said laughing.

"Shut up, and quit poking my wiener with your wiener old man."

"Who yu callin' old, and yu poked my wiener first."

"Hey if anybody is going to be poking anybody's wiener around here, it's gonna be me." Jim spoke up.

"You can't"

"Why not Bones?"

"Because Spock doesn't have a wiener for you to poke. He's got a marshmallow."

"Aw, poor Cap'n, thas too bad. I'd let ya poke my wiener, but that wud be like cheatin' and besides, I jes don't like ya that way Cap'n. Not that you're not a right fine bloke, yer jes not my type. Maybe you cud poke Pavel's wiener, unless Sulu's got a problem with tha' eh?

Sulu swung around so quick at that remark that he nearly hit McCoy in the face with his stick and hot dog.

"Watch what you're doing and get your wiener out of my face. I don't swing like that." Bones said shoving a hot dog onto his stick lengthways.

"You sure about that Bones. You seem pretty adept at shoving that stick up your wiener."

"Shut up, your Vulcan's marshmallow is dripping, go help him, and you, stick your wiener in Pavel's face, or are you gonna let Jim poke Pavel's wiener with his wiener? We all wanna know the answer to that."

Even Spock let out a bit of a chuckle to go along with Jim and Scotty's boisterous laughter at that one as Sulu stumbled and blushed and stuttered and Pavel just sat there straight faced and said nothing. Sulu was just trying to make a snide comment when Pavel suddenly smacked his own forehead in exclamation.

"Gospodi! Bozhe moy!"

"What Pavel?" Sulu asked in a very concerned manner turning to put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"It wasn't a turtle at all! Not ewen close! Holy shit!" Pavel exclaimed looking from his hot dog, to Spock and then to Jim and back. He then let out a slew of Russian under his breath that no one caught because they were all laughing their asses off at the fact that it had taken him that long to finally catch on to the item that Jim had been thinking of in his last round at 20 questions."

"What's so funny over here Jimmy?"

"Oh nothin' uncle John. Poor Pavel's just made a startling realization. I'm sure Sulu will help him get over the shock in his own special way later."

"I don't even want to know do I?"

"I'm gonna go with no on this one. Want a wiener or a marshmallow, be warned, we are having wiener wars."

"I'll stick with the marshmallow then. My wiener war days are over. Speaking of marshmallows, I think Spock has a problem."

Jim looked over and Spock was trying to get his dripping melting marshmallow off the end of the stick and making a huge mess.

"Spock, you gotta do it quick, and then pop the whole thing in your mouth."

"Then why did you not tell me this sooner?" he asked, his hands coated with sticky melted marshmallow.

"Oh man, what a mess. You gonna lick it off Jim?"

"Yes, are you going to lick it off Jim. I believe that would be very pleasant. In fact there is a fireplace in our room, perhaps we can light more marshmallows on fire later." Spock inclined lasciviously, trying to stick his fingers into Jim's mouth while Jim fought him off.

"Now now, behave. As much as I would love to lick the marshmallow off your fingers, that would be extremely inappropriate behavior for this type of public venue, would it not?"

"You're no fun."

"Did he just say 'you're no fun'? How much hot chocolate has he had?"

"A little too much probably. That's it. You're cut off. Doctor's orders. No one is touching you anymore anyway."

"You are no fun either, too, also."

"You ain't the first person to tell me that. Although, you might be the first Vulcan to tell me that."

Jim found some napkins and water and proceeded to help Spock clean up his hands as best as he could. They tried to give Sulu and Chekov some more grief, but every time they did, Sulu would counter by telling Spock that Jim wanted to do something dirty with him, which of course made the tipsy horny Vulcan hit on Jim, so Jim called a truce before anyone else could hear what was going on.

"Alright that's it, no more until we are out of public earshot. We have to behave. Remember what Spock said."

"What did I said?"

"You said that I was a representative of Starfleet, yadda yadda, and we decided that we all are and we have an obligation to act accordingly when we are in public, right guys?"

Everyone agreed, even Uncle John, so they began to mingle again and soon people started to disperse and either head home or down to the Chuck Wagon. Bones grabbed a couple of chocolate bars and shoved them in his coat pocket just in case Spock needed some later. The touching would probably start all over once the venue changed and Spock was already starting to sober up.

Kate had a tremendous spread laid out down at the Chuck Wagon. The aroma of all the food hit them when they were a block away. The first thing they all did was pile their plates high and remove two of Jim's Aunt Amy's cheesecakes and take them to their table. Then they ate until they were stuffed, everyone agreeing that Aunt Amy's huckleberry cheesecake was heaven on Earth and the best thing any of them had ever eaten in their lives.

"You know, I don't cook but I have to have the recipe for that." Sulu declared and the rest agreed.

"Well therein lies the problem. The recipe is a fairly easy one, but the ingredients are hard to find. Well the ingredient I should say. Without fresh huckleberries, which have to be picked in the fall, by hand, and that's a pain in the royal ass, it isn't the same. I've tried replicated huckleberries, nada, no good. I've also tried different berries or other huckleberries, same deal. It's got to be the huckleberries off the bushes that line the creek out back of my uncle's cabin in Island Park, or nothing at all. Those are the only huckleberries that work."

"In the whole world huh? Other huckleberries don't taste like the ones at your uncle's cabin?" Bones offered sarcastically.

"Well you might find some that are just as good other places in Island Park or Yellowstone but I'm pretty much being serious here. That's the only place in the world to get the premium huckleberries needed for this particular recipe." Jim said with a chuckle.

"Crap on a cracker."

"Yu sed tha' right!" Scotty declared, diving into his fourth piece of heaven.

Just about then the band started playing and people began moving the tables back and Bud Baker, motioned for Jim to come up and join them. Soon the place was hopping and everyone was dancing. Jim was glad for once to be up on stage. The rest of his crew were getting hit on by many lovely ladies and even Spock was having a hard time turning the offers to dance down. Jim was glad he didn't have to deal with that. Also, watching Spock try to dance was extremely amusing, especially when his dance partners kept touching him. He kept catching Bones sneaking the Vulcan very small pieces of chocolate every now and then.

By 10:30 Jim was worn out. He hadn't had much sleep the night before, and the nap in the car had been too short, and seemed like it had taken place another lifetime ago. He retired the guitar and the microphone much to the chagrin of the crowd, and went to find his crewmates. Much to his disappointment, he found them all plastered, but behaving as well as could be expected despite their cumulative inebriation.

It didn't take long for him to convince them that it was time to go if they wanted to hit the hot pools before it closed. They said their goodbyes to everyone except Jim's Aunt and Uncle, who despite the late hour, had decided to accompany them. They made promised to come back to the party after their soak if they weren't too tired, but Jim already knew that he'd be too tired. Better to appease the masses with false platitudes, than leave them disappointed. He was turning into a diplomat.

It had started to snow by the time they got into the water. It had taken a bit longer than Jim anticipated coordinating five intoxicated men and getting them to find their swim trunks and towels, cross the street, and get in and out of the dressing room. Luckily he'd had his uncle there to help.

He did have to stop to point out to Spock that it would be best if they took off their ni'var pendants while they were in the pools. The anklets were fused, so they couldn't do anything about their visibility, but their feet would be under water most of the time. The pendants were another matter all together. It was very obvious that they were a matching set and Leonard's comment the day before about them looking like surfer boy BFF's was fairly accurate. The only logical conclusion to be drawn by seeing them side by side with their pendants showing was that they were involved, engaged, or married. Someday they wouldn't have to hide that fact, or the pendants, but unfortunately that day would be many months down the road. Reluctantly they both removed their pendants and locked them securely in a locker before heading out to the pools.

They all started off in the coolest and smallest pool. It wasn't long before Sulu and Chekov dispersed to one of the larger and hotter pools, followed closely by Scotty and Bones. Despite the late hour, the festivities that were still going on in town had drawn quite a crowd to the natural hot springs. There was nothing like soaking in the hot water during winter, especially when it was snowing. Bones and Scotty had found several beautiful ladies to chat with in the larger pool.

That left Jim and Spock to chat with Jim's Aunt and Uncle, which he was grateful for. He'd hardly had a minute to visit with them since they'd arrived. They got in a really good visit. Jim had told them the good news about he and Spock, and then explained what was going on with the 'Jim Sucks Club'. They'd been very understanding about both. Jim's Aunt Amy did express surprise that not only had Jim decided to settle down, but with a boy, and a Vulcan no less, but she welcomed Spock to the family with open arms. That was a relief to Jim, he'd not been sure what to expect from her.

"We're just happy that you're happy Jimmy. That's all that matters to us."

"Thank you both. That means a lot."

"You'll let us know when the wedding is of course?"

"Of course, but it may be a while. As soon as we know, you'll know."

"Well sweetie, I hate to say this, it's been so good to see you, but your Aunt is no spring chicken anymore and we've got to get going and turn in. You boys come by the house in the morning before you leave and I'll cook you all a big breakfast before you leave."

"Now don't be going to any trouble. There are too many of us to feed."

"Well come by anyway so that we can say goodbye."

Jim agreed, knowing that she was going to cook anyway and there was no point arguing with her. Checking his watch he could see that they had nearly an hour left before Sharon would close up and kick them out, so he grabbed Spock and took him down to one of the hotter pools where they found Chekov and Sulu sequestered in a steamy filled corner, ignoring the bikini clad girls across the pool who kept smiling at them.

Spock no longer seemed as intoxicated but Jim could feel that he was still quite buzzed and very relaxed. Bones must have fed him most of the chocolate that had been in his pocket for the effects to be lasting this long. Whenever the steam swirled around them thick enough to keep them hidden from any other prying eyes, he would feel Spock's hand on his thigh, or his back, or feel Spock's fingers dance lightly across his own. It was very, very nice. He was content to sit there and watch snowflakes fall into his partner's very wet and slicked back hair. He decided he liked the loosely slicked back look on Spock. It was a sexy alternative to the usual bowl cut style he was used to.

When he communicated this to Spock, he immediately got thrown a raised eyebrow and a suggestive bedroom eyed come hither look as Spock told him he would keep that information in mind for future reference. Meanwhile he was trying to ascertain just what Chekov and Sulu had been talking about before their arrival. They'd been pretty quiet since he and Spock joined them, but he was pretty sure he knew what they'd been talking about.

"So, what's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're jumpy and on edge, talking in whispers, keeping to yourselves. It almost seems as if you have something to hide."

"You are a crazy man. We hawe nussing to hide, we are jest uh…talking, right Hikaru?"

"Yep, just talking."

"Uh huh. About what?"

"You know, ze weather. Ze trip, jest uh…normal sings."

"Then why are you acting so guilty. Did you conjure the snow storm and sabotage the trip?"

"They are not talking of normal things at all Jim. They are talking about sex and relationships, and sex and kissing and sex."

"And what makes you think that Spock?"

"The color fluctuations in their skin tones whenever jokes of a sexual nature are made about them, combined with their increased heart rates both when these types of comments are made, and when they are alone."

"How do you know what our heart rates are doing, especially when we're alone?"

"I can hear fluctuations in heart rates, and obviously you only thought you were alone. Besides, I can also hear lots of other stuff."

"Other 'stuff' huh? How much chocolate did you eat?"

"Indeed, and I lost track. Much. Many, much, chocolate pieces. Ask your friend the doctor."

"I think I will, so what other 'stuff' did you hear?"

"What they were saying of course. I am quite capable of hearing whispers when they are within my vicinity."

"Oh shit."

"Why shit Sulu? What were you saying."

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. What were they saying Spock."

"Hmm, I do not know if it is appropriate for me to tell you, as they did not intend for me to overhear them talking."

"_But you'll tell me later anyway right?"_

"_Duh…"_

"_Duh? Wow, I thought you were on your way to being sober but you aren't are you?"_

"_Not really, no, I have been attempting to think straightly and verbalize with much more thought and concentration that I would normally need to….um… do… and I've been hiding it from you, but I am still very fucking drunk."_

"_I see, good to know, quit hiding it from me. Now."_

"_Okay."_

Jim was suddenly flooded with Spock's real amount of inebriation, which made him feel inebriated as well, and he hadn't been kidding, Spock was fucking drunk off his ass. It was amazing he was articulating as well as he had been and wasn't making lurid suggestions to Jim. It must have been taking him a lot of effort.

"Vulcans are really good at hiding shit," was the response Jim got to his thought pattern. Spock had apparently decided that since he was no longer hiding his intoxication from Jim, it was no longer necessary to put forth such effort in keeping up appearances with his verbalizations either.

"You don't say."

"I do say. That is why I just said it."

"How drunk are you two bastards?"

"Not as drunk as we were when we first got here. For instance, there's no more spinning."

"Spinning?"

"Yeah, you know, spinning." Sulu said making circular motions with his fingers. "The whole world was spinning all around us, it was really weird, but I was getting sick so I'm glad it stopped."

"Me also, am glad. I am also liking the snowflakes becuz zey make my face cool."

"Huh." Jim managed, mulling over the fact that he could really have some fun with these guys since they were apparently all far more intoxicated than he'd realized. "Say I know, how about we play a game."

"I like games. But no more twenty questions. I am apparently sucking at zat game wery badly."

"Is that the only thing you've been sucking at lately?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Okay so how about we play truth or dare, that's fun right?"

"Aw come on Jim that game's for pre-teen girls at slumber parties."

"What is this truth or dare?"

"It's a game where you get to ask each other questions, but if the person you ask doesn't want to answer the question, they have to take the dare."

"Why would they not want to answer the question?"

"It's like this Spock, you remember when we were playing 20 questions and Jim's item was a very personal part of your anatomy, so you didn't want to answer us when we asked you what it was?"

"Ooooohhhh, I get it now."

"Right so then if we were playing truth or dare and you had a question like that and you didn't want to answer then you'd have to take the dare. Those are your only choices, do the dare or answer the question."

"But what is the dare?"

"It's different every time, and it's usually either dangerous, stupid, dangerous and stupid, or dirty or embarrassing, or dirty and embarrassing, or all of the above."

"Example."

"Naked chicken dance. That's a favorite of mine, but we can't do that here, because we are in public."

"Aw damn Jim, ruins all your fun don't it."

"Well yeah kind of."

"I sink we should play, he hez a point, we are in public so he can't humiliate us too much. Besides, I hawe newer played before."

"You've never played before, really?"

"No Hikaru, I am not a thirteen year old girl."

"Neither am I but I've played before, it's also a standard drunken party game."

"And this is a drunken party of sorts, so, here we go. Me first."

"Why you first?"

"Because I'm the Captain."

"Zat is so unfair, you always use that excuse."

"And I always win."

"That does not make it fair Jim."

"I'm still first. Okay, Sulu…When Bones and..."

"Hey wait, you are supposed to ask truth or dare first and I get to choose. Are we playing the version where you get chickens?"

"What do domesticated farm animals have to do with this game?"

"Not real chickens, he means chicken outs, and no, there's no chickens in this game. Also there's no truth or dare question first, just the question, then you have to answer or take the dare and, you only get three dares in a row. If you take three dares in a row, you have to answer the fourth question now matter what."

"Aw now you're just making shit up."

"I agree."

"So, it's my game, you guys chicken?"

"No." / "I am not." / "No."

"Okay then, Sulu, when Bones and Scotty came down to your room to tell you we needed to talk to you, what did they interrupt?"

"I'll take the dare."

"Oooooo. That means they did interrupt something."

"Shit, no, wait I didn't say that."

"So you wanna answer the question or take the dare?"

"Dare. Dammit." Sulu said guiltily glancing at Pavel who was looking equally guilty and blushing.

"Hey you're the one that admitted it by taking the dare. Okay. See that deck chair over there with a half a foot of snow on it? You gotta go lay down on it for thirty seconds."

"Oh crap, that's gonna burn. Fine." Sulu retorted and ran off to perform his dare, swearing up a storm as he laid there in the snow, steam rising off his body as Jim counted down the seconds. The goings on of course attracted Scotty and Bones who'd been abandoned by the bikini clad girls they'd been talking to. They were both still plastered and immediately joined in the game as well, because intoxicated as they were, they both realized that Jim's goal was to get Chekov and Sulu to spill the beans, and the more the merrier in the gang up on the Bobbsey Twins game. Spock filled them in while Pavel was busy watching Hikaru swear about how cold the snow was and count down the seconds until Hikaru could be done with his dare.

"Thes is gonna be fun." Scotty whispered out of ear shot of Chekov who was fully engrossed in watching Sulu run back to the pool from the deck chair.

"Oh shit! Oh that burns!" Sulu exclaimed as he lowered himself wide-eyed back into the water. "God you're a bastard Jim. Okay, my turn. Jim…you uh, made a statement to me last night about how good Spock was at sucking your dick…"

"What?" exclaimed Pavel, who'd missed that comment the night before.

"You were asleep. Anyway, even though it was just a comment made in jest, what I want to know is what was the best blow job you ever got? As in who, when and where, and no cheating and saying it was Spock just because he's sitting right beside you."

"Well it was Spock and that's no fucking lie. Honest to God. There's no comparison, picking which one was the best would be the hard part. I'd have to go with this morning though. That was hot. Narrowing it down to which one this morning…"

"Okay we get the point."

"Okay my turn again."

"Now wait that's not fair. You can't go again or we turn this into a back and forth bash between the two of us. I'm instituting a new rule. No asking two questions in a row."

"Okay that's fair. So if the players go back and forth like we just did, instead of it being my turn again, because I just asked a question, then it defers to…the player on the immediate right? Which would make it Spock's turn this time?"

Everyone agreed that was the fairest way to handle things and Spock perked up at the chance to participate in the game.

"Very well then, Pavel, as you have finally concluded what the item was in the last round of twenty questions with Jim, please, tell us what conclusion you reached, and be specific."

"Are you serious commander? You certainly didn't want us discussing it before."

"I was not intoxicated or aroused or amused before. Now I am all of the above. Answer the question," he said, shooting a sly grin at Jim.

Pavel said something very quietly and quickly blushing furiously as he did so.

"What was that Pavel? I did not hear you?"

"You did too, you and your Wulcan hearing."

"Alright, yes I did. However, the point was that I wanted you to share your conclusion with the rest of the class as well. Speak up."

"It was ….your penis…commander."

"Indeed."

"Actually it was his very long, very hard, very magnificent and erect penis to be precise Pavel, but I'll settle for his Penis."

"Oh good god, I don't want to hear descriptions like that. I had enough with the damned 20 questions game."

"If you would like to draw your own conclusions on whether or not Jim's description is accurate, I would be more than willing to show you later Leonard."

"Oh for…, Jesus H. Christ! No I do not want to see it. Good God man! No more chocolate for you. Ever."

"I believe it was you that was over indulging me Leonard, are you quite sure you did not have a reason for doing so?"

"Jim you better shut him up or so help me I'll go get a hypo."

Jim was laughing his ass off at his horny and very inappropriate Vulcan. He tried to take in more of the intoxication through their link so that Spock would settle down a bit.

"Okay Spock, enough. Besides you are making me jealous, I don't want to share that magnificent erection with anyone."

"I was only teasing T'hy'la, and I do not wish to share your magnificently large erection with anyone either."

"Just thought you'd throw that out there in case anyone was wondering how I measured up?"

"Precisely."

"I thought Vulcans didn't tease." Sulu shot.

"I am half human."

"Yeah, what he said – and he's drunk."

"Whatever. It eez my turn now. I am returning my question to you Mr. Spock."

"Proceed Pavel."

"How long was it, after you realized you have feelings for ze Captain, before you told him how you felt?"

"It was just over nine of your months Pavel."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Aren't you guys engaged? That's what McCoy said. That's what you said right?"

"Yeah they are, that part happened kinda fast, but it's all good."

Jim and Spock explained to Sulu and Chekov that they had both had very serious feelings for one another since just after the Narada incident and that they had actually been bonded that entire time without knowing so. They also explained how deep and complete their connection was through the bonding and the mind link they shared and that there could never be anyone else for either one of them because of that, so marriage was the logical and only choice that either of them could make.

"Sometimes, you just know. I know that sounds cliché but, in this particular case, it really is true. I love him more than I thought it was possible to love another person. I don't just feel it in my heart, I feel it in every cell in my body and I know it with every neuron and synapse in my brain."

"And I feel the same way about Jim. He is everything to me. Where once there was an unexplainable void in my soul, now that void has been filled, and it is Jim that I find there. He is part of me and I of him. It is difficult to describe as there are no words in any language to adequately do so."

"Wow, I had no idea. I really envy you guys. That's like, fairy tale and movie stuff, but for you its real."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the mush. It's my turn. Okay, Sulu, apparently Spock overheard you and Pavel talking about something private and intimate earlier, what was it?"

"Who said it was private and intimate?"

"I did." Spock said flatly.

"Oh. Shit. Dare."

"Chicken. Okay, see that rather large and unattractive woman over on the other side of the pool? Go up to her and make very loud and lurid comments to her 'til she slaps you."

"Len, he can't do that. Unbecoming of an officer and representative of Starfleet remember?"

"Oh shit. Okay fine. I dare you to kiss Chekov, on the mouth, for a full 30 seconds."

"What? Here? Now? Are you nuts?"

"Len, public."

"So what. Nobody's trying to undermine his command. Why are being such a spoilsport Jim?"

"Because I'm the only one who's not drunk."

"I still say there's no reason why that can't be the dare."

"Shouldn't Pavel have a say in that?"

"Fine then he gets a free pass next time he doesn't want to answer a question."

"Oh kum on, yer traumatizin' the kids Leonard."

"Bullshit."

"Look at em'. They're both sceered shitless right now."

They were both pale and shaking and furtively glancing at each other and then away from each other and breathing very hard.

"Oh for crying' out loud, don't hyperventilate. If you don't want to do it, answer the damn question."

"It's not that I don't want to do it…Oh for God's sakes…" Sulu started, blushing and sweating and shaking and hiding his head in his hands before looking up again. "It's that, I don't want to do it with you guys watching, and I definitely don't want to share it with the world."

"Then you are hot for each other and we did interrupt something earlier! Hot damn boys, I think we just got ourselves an admission. Answer the question."

"Fine, we were talking about the fact that, I did that already. Kissed him I mean. In the room earlier. That's what you interrupted. We were talking and it just sort of, happened, and what Spock overheard was us talking about the fact that it did happen, and why, and how we felt about it, and that I would …God I can't believe I'm admitting this… you all suck you know that…" he heaved a huge sigh before he was able to continue, " that I would very much like for it to happen again. There are you satisfied?"

"You should include Hikaru, that I wud also wery much like for it to happen again as well."

They both blushed furiously again and looked at each other tentatively, smiling this time and sitting a little closer to one another."

"Well isn't that special, now everyone's paired off but me and Scotty. Don't get any ideas about that though, cuz it ain't happenin'"

"Christ no. No offense Leonard. Yer one a me best mates, but it's like with Jim, I jes don't like you tha' way. You havn't got enuff curves fer me. And you've got a bit too much dick fer my taste too."

"Same to ya pal. I like women, 'nuff said. Blonde ones, with big gazongas. That's my style."

"So are we done with this damn game then? We got 'em to fess up. I'm tired." Jim said sleepily.

"Well technically it's my turn again Jim, and I'd kind of like to take it after having to answer than damned question and admit all that shit to you guys."

"Okay fine, ask your question."

"Well, it would be to you, and it would be a two parter, is that okay?"

"You know what, sure, lay it on me my man."

"Okay first part leads to the real question. Before Spock had you ever been with another guy?"

"Nope. Neither had he."

"Okay so the whole sex thing, male on male sex I mean was new to you both right? That's not my question though, just clarifying."

"Okay fine, for clarification purposes, yes it was new to both of us."

"Good, good to know. Okay, so, um…how do I put this… I'm totally on board with the actual, you know guy on guy, actual intercourse part of the whole deal you know? I mean I've read stuff , cuz, you know, … and um.. well I mean I know you can't just go at it and all that and I'm okay with that too, it's just, um… okay, when I think about the other stuff, what I mean is the um… the oral stuff…"

"You are referring to blow jobs are you not Hikaru."

"Um…yeah, those… I can't, wrap my head around it. It just… I can't… what I mean is…"

"You can't see yourself doing that to another guy and not gagging or something? It freaks you out and you can't imagine yourself actually enjoying it, let alone being able to do it right. That about sum it up?"

"Yeah. So how do you get past that? How do you actually make yourself do it? Or did it not freak you guys out? Am I just being a total puss?"

"If you are zen so am I, because it is freaking me out as well Hikaru." With this admission Hikaru reached out and took Pavel's hand in his own and they waited on the edge of their seats to hear what Jim would have to say.

"Well, hell, I don't know what to tell you really, because it didn't really freak me out. We talked a little bit about it before we ever actually tried it, but I didn't over think it. Maybe that's the key, I didn't let myself get freaked out about it because I didn't over think it, you know?"

"I think that's the answer period. Don't think kid, just do. I mean think about it, if you let yourself over think oral with a girl, you wouldn't want to do that either. The thing with sex is, there's a 'heat of the moment' element involved. The adrenaline gets pumping, you get all hot and bothered, and if you just shut your damned brain off and let your body take over, then everything comes naturally. No pun intended." McCoy offered.

"Exactly, don't think, just do, just go for it. You'll find that in the middle of all the passion and intensity, you can do things you didn't think you were capable of. Just let your instincts take over and let yourself enjoy each other and don't worry about the rest of it. And for God's sakes don't push things to happen too fast, just go with the flow.

It took me several days to kiss Spock, and a couple more days of just exploring each other and enjoying each other before we actually 'did the deed' so to speak. In fact if it hadn't been for this bond thing, which totally blew our minds and took over, we'd probably still be working up to the sex thing, but it um...the bond, the connection we have made things so much more intense that taking things slow, kind of wasn't an option for us. You guys find your own pace. If that's what you decide you want.

Now, as your friend and as your Captain, I'm going to caution you to make sure this is really what you want before you just jump into things. I'm not trying to be a downer. I think personally you two would be a fantastic match for each other. However, I am your Captain and as such I have to look at this from a professional standpoint as well. I don't want this interfering with your jobs. I depend on you two, the entire crew does, and I need you at your best when you are on duty. You keep your personal and professional lives separate and if for some reason this relationship doesn't work out, you find a way to remain professional and do your jobs. Sorry guys, I'm done lecturing I promise, I do want this to work out for you both." Jim grinned, clapping Paval lightly on the shoulder and winking at Hikaru.

"I know Jim, and thanks for everything you've said, but we're pretty damned sure we want to try and make this work and we've already agreed to take things slowly. I mean besides the persona versus profession issue, there's the age difference as well. Four years isn't a lot in the grand scheme of things, but, well, no offense Pavel, but he's only 18, and I don't want to be in a position where either one of us feels like I'm taking advantage."

"Jim from what I overheard, it does seem like they have discussed this at length and are well aware of what they are getting into. They were discussing many aspects of how their relationship would affect them, both personally and professionally, and their conversation concerning their professional relationship versus their personal one, was much the same as our own."

"Well good, look, like I said, I don't want to turn this into a lecture, I just care about you both and I want to make sure you aren't rushing into something you aren't ready for. God I sound like my Mother."

"And Admiral Pike."

"Thanks for pointing that out. Okay I'm done playing parent slash Captain for the night. I'm still on vacation for cryin' out loud. The point is, we are happy for you, aren't we guys?"

Everyone agreed. Scotty and McCoy gave them a bit more grief before they decided to wrap things up and leave. They all got dressed and headed back across the street to the motel. Several passersby asked them if they were going to come back down to the party at the Chuck Wagon, which was still in full swing, but they all declined. It had been a long day and they were all ready to head to bed. Jim intended on doing naughty things with Spock before going to sleep and wondered what Hikaru and Pavel would end up doing as well, but mostly he was just tired.

Once back at the motel each of them dispersed into their own rooms, Jim following Leonard into his and then going into he and Spock's room through the adjoining door. Once in the room he stripped out of his clothing and collapsed on the bed next to his lover.

"I love you, you know that?" He murmured, intertwining his fingers with Spock's and getting a full force rush of the buzzing still going on in Spock's head.

"Yes I do T'hy'la, and I love you very much as well," Spock returned, raising their hands up to his lips so that he could kiss Jim's fingers lightly.

As soon as Jim closed his eyes he realized how very tired he really was. He could have just gone to sleep right then and there, but that wasn't going to happen. He had a very intoxicated Vulcan on his hands who had overindulged in chocolate, chocolate that made him very, very aroused. Spock had been exercising a great deal of restraint throughout the night because they had been in public, but now that he was alone with Jim it was clear that there would be no more restraint on his part. The Vulcan had plastered himself to Jim's body and started by sucking and nibbling at Jim's neck and was working his way downward, which Jim was finding very arousing despite his exhaustion.

"God you're good at that."

"I am glad you are enjoying my attention."

"Very much. You think Hikaru and Pavel are enjoying each other's attention like this right now?"

"Perhaps not so, carnally. I expect they have remained fully clothed and are merely enjoying kissing each other, however, I could be wrong."

That was the last thing Spock said before enclosing his very hot Vulcan mouth over Jim's fully erect and jutting cock. Light seemed explode behind Jim's eyes once more and he laid back on the pillow to enjoy all the attention his lover wanted to give him.

Spock proceeded to suck and stroke and swirl his tongue over Jim's cock until he had Jim moaning and writhing in ecstasy and pulling Spock's hair in time with his thrusts into Spock's hot velvety mouth. Soon a lubed finger started rimming Jim's puckered opening and Spock began to finger fuck him along with everything else. It was almost more than Jim could handle in his excessively relaxed state. He'd taken just enough of Spock's intoxication in through their link that his head was buzzing a bit even before their connection had exploded through intimate contact.

He didn't know which way to thrust, into Spock's mouth or down onto his fingers. The Vulcan had become a very skilled lover in a very short period of time and knew just how to pleasure Jim in the way that would elicit the most heightened response. When Jim came it was like an eruption. His entire body convulsed and shuddered with the extreme amount of pleasure he'd just experienced. He lay in Spock's arms panting, gasping and shaking a bit, but not from cold.

"Oh Jeezus, what you do to me. It's amazing. You're amazing. In fact…," Jim said trailing off and grabbing the vid phone console and dialing room 501, being sure to shut off the vid display and camera before he connected. Sulu answered moments later.

Update on your truth or dare question for me. Just now was the best blow job I've ever experienced in my entire fucking life! Hands down. Holy fuckshit!"

"Gee Jim, thanks for sharing. I sooo did not want to know that," came Sulu's reply from the speaker on the vid phone.

"Which of course is why I had to share. If you want, you can come down here later and Spock can show you how it's done."

"Jim!"

"God no!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Jim laughed winking at his fiancée. "Go back to whatever you were doing. Night lover boys."

Jim hung up on the exasperated Sulu and turned his attention to his still aroused parner. He returned the favor equally leaving Spock sated and happily snuggling up to Jim's side when they were done.

"I would love to go another round and get some more rough play in since we are finally alone, but I'm just too damned tired love. I promise you'll get more attention from me tomorrow night."

"I look forward to that Jim. I am also tired due to the relaxed state brought on by the intoxication."

"Oh, speaking of that…" Jim trailed off jumping up and grabbing a bottle of water from the table and an asperin from his bag. "Here take this and drink as much of this water as you can, it will help ward off a hangover."

"You are very thoughtful T'hy'la. I feel very fortunate to have found you, and to have you in my life."

"Ditto Spock. Ditto. Good night love." Jim said smiling and snuggling back up next to his partner. They lay in each other's arms enjoying the closeness, caressing and lightly kissing intermittently for some time before finally drifting off to sleep.


	14. Life is a Highway

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned them – I wouldn't live with my mom...sad but true.

**Warnings:** Fluff, um...some sex stuff...not a lot... language as always...

**Author's Note:** Okay so SORRY this is taking so long.

I'm gonna try to make up for it in the next couple of days, but no promises. Just know that this is a short chapter for a reason and the next one is coming soon.

Without further ado –

This Chapter is dedicated to **.if i were real ** for pm ing me and getting me OFF my BUTT and motivating me to get this chapter done.

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing

* * *

MOII

Chapter 14

Life Is a Highway

When Spock awoke he found crystal blue eyes gazing into his own. A smile spread across the handsome face lying on the pillow next to him, as one finger reached out to lightly trace his jaw line.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

Jim's tone was quiet and warm, but Spock inadvertently winced as the sound hit his sensitive ears.

"I thought so. Too much chocolate love," Jim practically whispered as he reached over to the nightstand to grab the two aspirin and a cold glass of water he'd already placed there. It was then that Spock noticed that he and Jim's clothing had already been laid out on the chairs next to the table by the window and all of the items they had left haphazardly spread across the table and motel room counter the night before were nowhere to be seen. Jim had obviously already packed anything that was not needed for preparing for the day ahead.

Spock briefly wondered how long his fiancée had been awake and his thoughts were immediately answered by Jim who told him that he'd been up for a while but didn't want to shower or shave as he didn't want the noise or the light to wake Spock up.

"You are very thoughtful T'hy'la, but that was unnecessary. What time is it? Do not we need to be at your Uncle's farm for breakfast?"

"It's still early love. We're okay, we're going to do Brunch with them at around 10:30 or so and then haul ass to Vegas. Pavel says there's not much to see on this leg of the trip but desert. We debated going to the Grand Canyon first but majority rule said that we wanted more time in Vegas, if that's okay with you."

"I do not care Jim. When did you decide all this?"

"'Bout a half hour ago. Bones woke me up. Joanna called him this morning upset about a fight she had with her mom. Anyway, he was up and wanting to know what the plan was so we woke those other assholes up and he gave them all something for their hangovers and we caucused. He's calling Mom right now to see how she's doing and then he's going to come in here and check on you, but he's not sure he brought anything with him for Vulcan hangovers. Does vanilla work?"

"I cannot be certain for I have never had any reason to acquire the knowledge, however in principle it should not. I will be fine as long as I stay hydrated. Thank you for the water Jim."

"You are welcome love of my life. Is there anything else I can do for you before I jump in the shower?" Jim asked, placing a light kiss on Spock's forehead.

"No. Give me a moment and I will join you."

"Nope. Not this time. You lay here, wait for Bones, see if he found something to help and in the meantime, let the aspirin kick in. You can shower after me once you're head isn't pounding so hard."

"My head is fine."

"Nice try. I can feel it, remember. You aren't doing a very good job of shielding me this morning."

"I'm sorry. My thoughts seem to be in some sort of fog."

"That's typical. Just get some more rest. I'll be out in a few minutes."

True to his word, Jim emerged from the bathroom less than ten minutes later, freshly showered and dripping wet. He found Bones administering a hypo to Spock's neck.

"Ow!" Spock groaned uncharacteristically.

"You'll thank me for that later."

"That is highly doubtful."

"Found something huh?" Jim inquired.

"Well, I think so. I did a little research and made a couple of inquiries and it turns out I had something that might work. Danm green blooded Vulcan physiology. Normally I'd have no problem, but I only brought the bare minimum on this trip. I didn't plan on playing doctor all the damn time. I'm supposed to be on vacation after all. Treating my own hangovers or Scotty's, sure, but I never figured on having to treat Mr. Prim and Proper's hangovers."

"Yeah well I seem to remember it being you feeding him all that chocolate."

"What'd ya expect? The public contact was too much for him and alcohol doesn't affect Vulcans."

"Well first of all it does affect him to some degree, he's half human, and second of all, why couldn't you just give him a mild sedative or something for anxiety that wouldn't make him drunk?"

"Because I didn't think of that, that's why."

"Said the doctor who was drinking too much last night."

"Let me repeat. I…am…on…vacation…so shut the hell up! I fixed him didn't I? He's fine, aren't you Spock."

"That is debatable." Spock said still rubbing his neck and glaring at the doctor.

"Whatever. Did you talk to Mom and Chris?"

"Yep. She's doing a hell of a lot better. I told her if she continued to mind her p's and q's and rest today, she could head to George and Aurelan's in the morning and check in with my colleague there on the 2nd."

"Great! We'll call her later Spock and decided whether or not to head up there ourselves tomorrow or the day after."

"That sounds like an agreeable plan Jim. I believe I am already feeling a good deal better. I should shower now." Spock said heading to the bathroom a bit wobbly but getting there.

"See I told ya I fixed him. I'm gonna go shower and shave myself. Catch ya in a bit." Bones said, going back into his own room.

Jim partially dressed, forgoing the shirt for the moment, then brushed his teeth and had begun shaving when Spock finally emerged from the shower looking much better.

"Hey sexy, how ya feelin'?"

"I am fine Jim."

"Well yes, you **are** fine, but how are you really feeling?"

"I am not placating. It seems that the remedy Leonard administered to me was more than adequate."

"No more headache or anything?"

"No. In fact I am feeling quite myself, perhaps a bit more tired than usual, but otherwise fine. I would however appreciate your candor in the matter."

"In other words, don't tell Bones, because you don't want him gloating?"

"Precisely."

"What is it with you two? Why an't you just get along?"

"This is how we 'get along' Jim."

"The banter and the antagonism work for you huh?"

"Exactly. I believe the earth saying is, 'if it does not appear to be damaged, then it does not require repair'."

Jim guffawed at this. "It's 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it' Spock."

"That is what I said."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"I love you, you know that?" Jim grinned at Spock's image in the mirror in front of him.

"Yes T'hy'la, but I never tire of hearing you speak the words," Spock said with a slight grin as he stepped up behind Jim and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist hugging him gently and placing a light kiss at the base of his lover's neck. "I love you more with each passing day Jim. Though I did not think it were possible to love you any more than I already have."

"Ditto Mr. Spock," Jim said with a wide grin leaning back and turning his head to kiss his love and thoroughly slathered Spock with shaving cream. Surprisingly this only slightly irritated the Vulcan as he too needed to shave, so he left it on his face and proceeded to do just that.

While they both shaved Jim began humming an old 21st century song that his mother used to listen to . Spock loved Jim's voice and gave him a grin and a wink so that Jim would understand his appreciation.

Jim finished shaving first and as he moved to the main room to finish dressing he sang the next verse and the song's chorus out loud, making sure to cast meaningful glances in Spock's direction so that he would know that Jim was singing the lyrics for him.

"_I think about the years I spent, just passing through, __**I'd**__**like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you**__… But you just smile and take my hand, You've been there, you understand,  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true…_

_ Every long lost dream led me to where you are, Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars…Pointing me on my way into your loving arms, This much I know is true…  
That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you…"_

Jim had thrown a few last things into their bags as he sang, when he'd finished, with both the packing and the chorus, he'd slowly walked up behind Spock so that he could sing the last few words directly to his love. Spock had watched him in the mirror as he did this, for as soon as he realized the depth of the meaning of the words Jim was singing to him, he had become enraptured with Jim's performance his attention no longer on shaving. He leaned back into Jim's embrace, shutting his eyes and simply enjoying the feel of his T'hy'la's arms encapsulating him.

"However did I manage to become so fortunate?"

"You and me both babe." Jim grinned, nuzzling Spock's neck a bit before letting go. "I put some clothes out on the bed for you. I'll leave the bathroom bag here so you can put the rest of your stuff in it, but I'm gonna run the others out the the transport."

"Restless to leave?"

"Yes and no. I'd love to stay here and enjoy your company, I really relish this alone time, but damnit if I'm not starving." Jim playfully flashed his trademark gorgeous wide and flirty smile at Spock, the one that melted Spock's heart every time he saw it. He shuddered a bit before telling Jim to hurry back and then finished the task of shaving and brushed his teeth before quickly dressing. He noted that Jim had chosen to leave him with a very tight fitting pair of black jeans and an equally tight black t-shirt, and no sweater.

He just shook his head knowingly, thinking to himself that it was good they would not be spending any inordinate amount of time outdoors today, but would be primarily in the car. His coat would be sufficient against what little winter cold he would have to endure, however the tightness of his attire would not provide much comfort during the long hours sitting in the car ahead. He would have to think of a way to seek his revenge.

"Gawds but look hot in that. And I mean smokin'" Jim said grinning lasciviously as he came back into the room. Spock shot him what he hoped would pass for a very irritable eyebrow raise.

"What?" Jim grinned in mock innocence as if he'd done absolutely nothing and couldn't fathom why the Vulcan could possibly be irritated with him.

"You know very well what."

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"You ready?"

"I believe so," Spock said, grabbing their last bag after putting on his coat. With that they headed out to the transport to meet the others and then drove over to Jim's Aunt and Uncle's for breakfast.

It was a fantastic meal. His Aunt had pulled out all the stops. Even Scotty was so full and happy and sated by the end of it that the man swore up and down that if Jim's Uncle ever left her, he'd marry her on the spot.

They got back on US 30 W and headed towards McCammon, where they could get onto I-15. I-15 would take them all the way through Utah to Vegas. They stopped in at the travel plaza just off the exit to gas up before hitting the interstate. It was a big place, you could pretty much buy anything there and Jim came out with the standard bag of munchies and another smaller bag that he quickly put in his pocket with a wicked grin.

_"You are up to something."_

_ "I'm not even going to deny it, but you are just gonna have to wait until later to see what it is I'm up to. Trust me, you'll like it. Don't let on though okay?"_

_ "My lips are sealed T'hy'la."_

Jim shot spock a wink and they climbed into the very back seat. McCoy and Scotty wound up in the middle as it was Sulu and Chekov's turns to drive. Chekov stated right away that if they didn't make too many stops they could make it in 4 hours with no problems, maybe less if they pushed the speed.

"We'll just have to see how traffic is in Utah. They drive fast down there, but there's a hell of a lot of traffic from Tremonton all the way down to Payson. Hell, nearly to Nephi. We can punch it after that, but not before, and it's city adjacent interstate that whole stretch, just like driving in California."

"Oh man are you kidding?" Sulu complained.

"Nope," Jim explained further. "I-15 runs right through the middle of Salt lake and all the towns before and after it so…"

"So the best we're gonna be able to do is 65."

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"Shit" exclaimed everyone in the car but Spock."

"We could still make it in approximately 4 hours if we are able to push to excessive speeds once the urban areas are behind us, which would put us in Vegas at around 2:30 p.m." Spock offered.

"Yeah, which isn't bad, even if traffic slows us down, we might get there by four, which still ain't bad. It's plenty early enough to get settled into our rooms and decide what we are doing tonight. By the way – I called ahead from my Uncle's place and got us booked at the MGM Grand."

"Seriously? That place is hot – there's a ton of restaurants and shops and shows right in the place, we wouldn't even have to hit the strip, but…. How much is it gonna run us?"

"Ha ha, that's the icing on the cake. Somebody put a bug in my ear a few months back that we needed to call ahead if we decided to hit Vegas on shore leave because the gut that owns and runs the place now is a huge fan of us saving the planet and all that. He put in some kind of Starfleet Museum with pictures of the Enterprise and the crew and they're running that documentary they made us do about the whole Narada incident, the whole bit. There's a memorial in the middle to all of the people who lost their lives that day. I guess it's pretty cool. Anyway, I talked to the manager, and when I told him it was us coming he just about fell over himself trying to wheel and deal with me.

Bottom line is, all we have to do is basically the same routine as the Air-Space Museum and Cochran U. Take a few photo op pics, sign a few autographs hob, nob a little, and we get suites, free meals, for not just one but two nights, plus credits in the casino, for free. Oh and yeah, free drinks at the bars too."

"Hot damn!"

"You bet ur sweet arse. Nice goin' Cap'n"

"Aaa thank you…, thank you very much." Jim said in his best Elvis impersonation voice. "So the best part of the deal is you guys' suites come with two rooms, so you don't have to share. That is, unless you want to…" he said teasingly in Hikaru and Pavel's direction. The two blushed furiously and remained silent as rocks but the furtive glances between them told Jim that they wouldn't be making use of their second bedroom unless it was for christening reasons.

"What your suite doesn't have two rooms?"

"Well yeah it does, I didn't want to out and out ask for the Honeymoon suite, not just yet anyway. I do think I've got a way out of this whole situation. A way that Spock and I can be vocal about our relationship and engagement without breaking any fraternization regs, but I need to do a little more research.

Anyway, we lucked out got the Presidential suite, as it was not booked until New Year's Eve, or at least that's what he said. I got the feeling he might have bumped somebody out of it, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. The place has one huge bedroom and one smaller one, plus a small kitchen and a friggin baby grand piano in the living room area, Jacuzzi tubs in both bathrooms, hydrosonic showers, the ones where you get the sonics and the water and the fancy little relaxation lights and music and aromatherapy junk, and like four fireplaces or some shit. It's gonna be great!" He exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows at his lover.

"Well aren't you special?"

"As a matter of fact Bones, I am. I saved Earth, remember, and Spock is, well, just fucking awesome. So there."

Leonard promptly stuck his tongue out at Jim, who stuck his own out back and then they started a little lighthearted punching match which soon got a little rough and Scotty and Spock had to put them in time out. They conceded to their corners where they continued to make rude gestures at each other in a teasing manner.

"You two behave like children at times. It is a wonder you are able to serve as Captain and Chief Medical Officer of the Federations flagship with any kind of professionalism."

"Hey we're on shore leave, back off you green blooded bitch."

"Don't call my fiancée a bitch…bitch."

"Like you don't spank his ass and yell 'who's your daddy bitch' while you're fucking him."

"I don't!"

"Right."

"I don't, and I only did that once, and I was pretty fucking wasted at the time."

"Yeah so was I, but not wasted enough. Gawd rooming with you sucked sometimes. Laying in the next bed trying to sleep listening to that shit was excruciating."

"You loved it and you know it. You're such a voyeur."

"I am not. God damnit I'm gonna come across this seat and kick your ass for real."

"I'd like to see you try." Jim said flashing McCoy the biggest grin in his arsenal.

"I would if I didn't think I'd get Vulcan nerve pinched before I even got halfway there."

"You would you know."

"You may at any rate if you do not cease with this line of antagonistic conversation."

"Oh what it's okay for you two to purposely antagonize each other but I can't join in on the fun?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It is irritating."

"Welcome to my world."

Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov had been chuckling at this whole thing. They were all of the opinion that getting to see this side of their superior officers was pretty damn cool. They'd all bonded a lot already over this short trip.

"So wat kind of road trip gamez can we play today?" Paval asked brightly.

"There's this one wher ya crank up the heat as high as she'll go and tha firs one to crack a window loses and so on. There's a version where whoever cracks first loses an item of clothing and tha las one with any clothes on wins."

"I'm not saying that doesn't sound fun Scotty, but there's a couple problems with that game."

"Whas that?"

"Well A – Pavel and Hikaru will lose first, because they are up front by the main blowers, B – Pavel is driving, so how's he gonna strip, and C- which is most important, there's a Vulcan in the car. Now personally I'd love to see said Vulcan naked, but we all know that ain't gonna happen. We'll all end up naked, and he'll be sitting here all smug and fully clothed."

"True story." Sulu chimed in with Paval nodding in agreement.

"Well there's the standards, the alphabet game, punch buggy, the license plate game, that one we might have fun with in Utah if there's as much traffic as Jim says. There's some kind of road kill cricket game too, but they don't play cricket in Georgia so I don't really get that one."

"It's complicated and you have to substitute cats and rabbits and antelope for the original animals. It was made up in Australia so they used wombats and dingos and kangaroos and wallabies." Sulu explained.

"Okay so I vote for the license plate game but I know two versions."

"As do I" Chekov agreed.

"I only know one, what's the other one Jim?" Sulu asked.

"Well one you have to find as many states as possible. The first to call it gets it and no one else can call it, the one with the most wins of course. The other one is about the same but you have to find the license plates from all 50 states in order. The one who gets the furthest wins. So, say Bones gets all the way to Iowa, but then someone else calls Kansas first, well he can't keep going until he gets Kansas, no matter how many other states he sees in the meantime."

"So it's like the license plate game and the alphabet game combined?"

"Exactly."

"I believe that game would present the most challenge and competition." Spock interjected.

Everyone agreed and they decided the cut off mark would be one hour, regardless of the distance covered. Thirty minutes into the game Pavel was all the way to Oregon, probably because he was driving and could see the upcoming plates better, but then he got stumped because there were no Pennsylvania plates this far west. Spock soon caught up with him and the race was on for Pennsylvania with the other three lagging far behind. Spock soon spotted a Pennsylvania car on the opposite side of the freeway which sparked a debate about whether or not cars in the other lane counted until Pavel also spotted a Pennsylvania car in the opposite lane and decided they did count. Rhode Island however, remained elusive and at the one hour buzzer, Spock and Pavel were tied.

"Great so what do they win besides bragging rights?"

"Um… nothing? Well I'll give Spock something later, but Chekov definitely isn't getting that prize. At least not from me." Jim said suggestively back to Sulu.

"Ha…ha…"

"Well I dun no abut you fellas, but las night wore me out. Top that off with the splendid meal we got this mornin' and I'm beat. I'm gunna take a nap, if you wudnt mind handin' me a pillow and a blankin Cap'n"

"Not at all, in fact that sounds like a superb plan, in fact, you are looking mighty tired yourself there Bones."

"Yeah, yeah I am all the sudden." Leonard admitted yawning. He'd been yawning and trying to keep his eyes open for about 30 minutes. Jim just grinned as if he knew something, which Bones completely missed, and handed up a couple of pillows and blankets. He grabbed a couple for he and Spock and hollered up a Sulu to see if he wanted a pillow or anything.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'll keep Pavel awake."

Spock could tell that Jim was just pretending to settle in and instead of offering to cuddle, leaned back to watch whatever it was he had up his sleeve. Somehow he got the feeling the Scotty was putting on a show as well, but Dr. McCoy definitely was not. In fact he was asleep within minutes and snoring soundly soon after that, which Jim was keeping a close eye on. A minute or so after the snoring started Scotty sat up and shot a knowing look at Jim.

"Didja get it?"

"Yeah, how much did he drink?"

"All of it, he'll be out and oblivious for at leas an hour, maybe two, I didna overdo it, just a nip yaknow."

"Well yeah I didn't want him comatose, just out of it enough he won't wake up while we are making him pretty." Jim said fishing the small bag he'd concealed earlier out of the pocket of the coat he'd stashed on the floor.

"What are you guys up to?" Sulu asked

"Oh you're gonna like this." Jim said pulling several various cosmetics out of the bag and chuckling. Sulu had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud and waking up sleeping beauty. He quickly explained to Chekov what they were doing and Spock watched all this with curiosity.

Jim uncapped the bright red lipstick and proceeded to paint the biggest reddest smile on the doctor's lips that Spock had ever seen while Scotty uncapped a bright turquoise eyeliner pencil and began drawing swirly designs all over McCoy's forehead. Jim did his eyelids in bright blue and green with fluorescent pink wings and glitter, while Scotty added purple hearts on his cheeks, a little rainbow with clouds on one jaw, and something that resembled a unicorn on the other jaw. It was one of the most fascinating things Spock had ever seen, and the doctor never even stirred.

Sulu gave Chekov the play by play while they both stifled their laughter as best as they could. When the face painting was done, Jim and Scotty sat back to admire their work and high fived each other.

"This is indeed a fantastic prank Jim. He will be infuriated. I will enjoy it very much."

"Oh you don't even know the best part Spock."

"Which is?"

"Well you can't see your own face you know, not really. I left his nose bare just in case, but the thing is, he isn't gonna know what's on his face until he goes into a public restroom somewhere and looks in the mirror, and to get to the public restroom, he's gotta get through public first."

When the realization dawned on Spock how humiliating this was indeed going to be he dove into his bag in the back.

"Hey what gives Spock?" Jim asked suddenly worried that Spock wasn't going to play along and was going to clean Bones up.

"I believe I want to capture his appearance on film so that we might all enjoy this over and over and share it with the Enterprise crew." Spock said deviously, bringing out his camera from the bag.

Sulu and Chekov high fived each other and stifled more laughter, then Jim and Scotty took turns posing with Leonard's sleeping form while Spock captured it all for posterity. Then Sulu got another bright idea and grabbed the camera from Spock. He plugged it into the on board computer in the dash and proceeded to e-mail the pictures to everyone on the Enterprise crew list and Admiral Pike. Then they all laughed themselves into hysterics until the tears came and sat back to wait for Sleeping Beauty to awaken from his drugged slumber.

Scotty really did take the opportunity to nod off after first making everyone else in the transport swear on pain of having their peckers cut off by a welding torch that they wouldn't mess with him if he fell asleep.

Spock, sitting on the opposite side of the seat from Jim, fidgeted uncomfortably in his too tight jeans. Jim was peering over the back of the seat in front of him ensuring that McCoy wasn't smudging his handiwork and grinning like a bastard.

Spock glanced at Scotty who was already snoring and then past hi to Sulu in the passenger seat who's attention was completely focused on his conversation with Chekov. With everyone else in the vehicle either ignoring them or asleep, he decided this might be the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge on Jim for trapping him in such uncomfortable attire for traveling.

He began to squirm more so that Jim would take notice, running his long slender fingers slowly down his thighs before tugging at the denim material. When he looked up longingly at Jim, he saw that he now had his lover's full attention.

_"Pants too tight...lover...?" _Jim teased wickedly through their link, licking his full and luscious lips as he did so, no doubt in an attempt to turn Spock on.

_"Quite, as you very well know, however, I find that it is not completely unpleasant as the garments are rubbing me in....very...unexpected...ways..Jim.." _Spock communicated, shooting Jim his most sensuous, alluring and seductive look, emoting enough lust through his telling brown eyes that he could practically feel Jim's arousal through their link though they were not even touching.

Spock ran one hand over the tight cotton t-shirt covering his chest, stopping to rub his fingers against his own nipples while moving his other hand to his groin, slipping his pale delicate fingers down to cup and roll his balls over the tight black denim, feeling is own arousal growing and making his pants all the tighter. He closed his eyes slightly and tilted his head back enjoying the sensations he was causing in his own body and through their link he heard Jim practically scream _'Oh dear God'. _He looked up and saw that his lover had plastered himself back against the window and was staring wide eyed and slack jawed at Spock's hands.

_"Are you quite alright T'hy'la?" _Spock only heard a whimper in reply as he moved his long delicate fingers up towards the buttons on the fly of his jeans, undoing them one by one. _"I must apologize, but I find that these pants are indeed quite a bit too tight in my current condition"._

He undid the buttons slowly pulling the t-shirt out of them as he did so, revealing first a nest of black, soft, curly hair and an absence of underwear, which were tucked at the bottom of their bathroom toiletries bag. Jim shuddered and took a sharp breath in as Spock moved the loosened flaps of his Jeans out of the way and released his fully engorged cock with a contented sigh of relief.

He took himself lightly in one hand running his fingers up the long green shaft, stopping at the double ridges beneath the head and rubbing his thumb delicately across them before covering himself with the blanket and settling comfortably back against his pillow.

_"That is much better." _he said with a sigh, feigning contentment and sleepiness.

_"Oh you damn dirty Vulcan. You cannot just do that to me and then leave me hanging and go to sleep."_

_ "Actually, yes, I can. It is your own fault for not leaving me more comfortable travel attire to put on this morning."_

_ "You are such a fucking cock tease."_

_ "Sucks to be you." _Spock teased, using his Vulcan control technique to will his own erection down.

_"Nice one. Where the hell did you pick that particularly human phrase up from?"_

_ "From you."_

_ "I...you....UGH!" _Jim groaned internally and was about to pounce on Spock when Spock seriously cautioned him.

_"Jim, control yourself. We are not alone."_

_ "I don't fucking care!"_

_ "I apologize. It __**was**__ my intention to turn you on and leave you hanging as you said, in order to teach you a lesson, but I did not intend for it to affect you so adversely. Even among our friends I would still be uncomfortable with public displays of intimacy. Affection through simple gestures is one thing, but intimacy is quite another. It is...private." _he conveyed, blushing.

_"You're the one who just had your cock waving around in the air where everyone and his dog could see it!"_

_ "You are the only one who could see it Jim. I made sure of that before I acted. _Spock looked apologetically at his fiancee. _"Come here my love, let me touch you and I can help you quell your arousal through our link."_

With an exasperated sigh, Jim maneuvered himself so that they were both under the blanket and spooning with his back to Spock as best as they could on the narrow seat, and Spock touched his face at the meld points.

_"Bones said no melds."_

_ "He said no melding during intercourse. Do not worry. I am not engaging a full meld, simply a relaxation technique that will help you," _he explained, flooding his lover with calm and serenity, love and devotion. He did this briefly then ended the meld and could feel Jim relax and his arousal quell.

_"Mmm, that was nice," _Jim admitted sleepily. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and they lay there holding each other and just enjoying the warmth of each others bodies for the longest time. Jim turned over so that he could wrap his whole body over the Vulcan's and lay his head on Spock's chest.

Jim lightly ghosted his fingers over Spock's chest and arms, being careful not to venture lower. As much as he wanted more, he knew that Spock was right and this was neither the time nor the place. Spock held Jim tightly in his arms and kissed him lightly on the top of the head and the forehead murmuring to him through their link how very much he loved him.

Jim returned the sentiment, fingering the pendant Spock wore under his shirt, thinking to himself that he didn't want to wait a year before he could marry the beautiful being that he'd come to think of as his.

_"Jim, what did you mean earlier when you said you thought you knew of a way for us to be able to be open about our relationship without breaking any fraternization regulations?"_

_ "Well, there's a fairly obscure regulation regarding Vulcans who are bonded and both serving in Starfleet. I believe it says that they can request to be stationed on the same ship to preserve the bond, which probably has something to do with Pon Farr and deep space assignments without spelling it out. Anyway it says they can request to be stationed on the same ship to preserve the bond without interfering with the chain of command. There's something about allowing the chain of command to be altered in such cases so that one bondmate wouldn't be required to answer to another. _

_ I could be totally off on this but I think that it might allow for us to legally serve together as Captain and First Officer without breaking any regs. You would still have to follow my orders but I believe that if my interpretation is correct, when it comes to performance reviews, disciplinary issues, or anything regarding increase or demotion in rank, that sort of thing, that it could be arranged so that you directly reported to Admiral Pike so that he could ensure there were no favoritism going on. _

_ And you of course would have the discretion of reporting any unfair orders I might give you to Admiral pike in form of a written complaint as well. I'll have to read the reg myself to see what the checks and balances are and how its intended to play out, but I think it'll work."_

_ "It is unfortunate that we have to go to such lengths. Normally Starfleet is very lenient when it comes to fraternization regulations and has been known to put family units first and foremost even if it meant disregarding regulations. It has seemed to be a case by case basis, but with the current situation regarding your command and those who seek to undermine it, the utmost caution is necessary." _Spock intoned.

_ "I agree. I'll talk to Chris tonight when we call Mom and have him look in to it, but I think that if we could arrange to legalize our bond by having a Vulcan Elder confirm it and register it with the Vulcan and Federation embassies, that the 'Jim sucks club' couldn't do anything about our relationship. If that's the case, we wouldn't have to wait to get married Spock."_

_ "Is it your wish to marry sooner T'hy'la?"_

_ "Yes Spock, it is. I don't want to sneak around the ship and pretend we're not together and I don't want to have to defend my relationship with you to anyone. Nor do I want to fend off would be suitor's who think they can steal me away from you because we aren't married. Or vice versa. I want to be able to introduce you to foreign dignitaries as my First Officer and my husband. I just want to call you my husband Spock. I want you to be mine, all mine, forever."_

_ "I am that Jim, as you are mine, regardless of when our marriage takes place, we are bonded. That is permanent. We are T'hy'la. Soul mates. True T'hy'la are rare and revered in Vulcan culture. Nothing and no one can change that, nor can they take it away from us."_

_ "I know Spock it's just... I just want to marry you. I can't explain it."_

_ "You do not need to T'hy'la. I too would very much like to call you my husband. Nothing would make me happier." _Spock admitted, placing a warm deep kiss on Jim's lips and wrapping his essence around Jim's as the kiss connected their minds as one.

The kiss deepened and Jim reached up to run his hands through Spock's silky hair, then entwined their finger before breaking the kiss and bringing Spock's hand to his lips. He kissed each fingertip gently feeling both in his mind and against his stomach how aroused it made Spock.

He knew that because the Vulcan's touch telepathy was strongest through his hands that his fingers were extremely sensitive. He'd felt through their link how completely erotic it was for Spock when his fingers were inside Jim, but he'd never really payed attention to what just kissing his fingertips could do. He decided the experiment warranted more attention.

He brought the warm fingertips back to his lips and starting with Spock's thumb began to pay particular attention to each finger. He kissed lightly down the length of his thumb and them back up, slipping his tongue out to gently graze the pad of Spock's thumb before moving clear over to his pinky finger. He repeated the same action with the pinky, then slipped the tip into his mouth sucking ever so gently on it before releasing it. He felt Spock's breath hitch and a wave of arousal surge through him as he did so. The Vulcan was so enraptured with what Jim was doing that he couldn't think clearly enough to caution him or ask him to stop.

Jim moved on to Spock's ring finger paying even more attention to it. He ran his tongue all the way from the base to the tip, then swirled his tongue around the tip to the first knuckle before sucking slightly on the tip which caused Spock to shudder and gasp. The response turned Jim on like no other so took the whole finger into his mouth and sucked eagerly as he slowly retracted the digit from his lips. He then repeated the action on his middle and index fingers which seemed to drive Spock wild.

Spock's hips bucked and ground against Jim and a gutteral growl elicited from his throat as Jim nipped and sucked each of the two fingers. Then Jim took both of them into his mouth at once sucking and rubbing his tongue back and forth bobbing his head up and down, thrusting the fingers in and out simulating a blow job. Spock's free had was pulling at Jim's hair, scratching his back, the fingernails raking so hard through Jim's shirt that he was sure there would be long gouge marks all down his back. It was fantastic. Spock's head was thrown back on the pillow, his eyes closed, eyelids fluttering. He was biting his bottom lip so hard Jim was sure he would soon draw blood. Jim loved seeing him this way, his cheeks flushed brilliant green, overcome with ecstasy and abandon, giving himself over to Jim completely. If only they had really been alone and not in the back seat of a vehicle.

Jim knew he should stop. Small whimpers and moans were escaping from Spock and he was sure he would soon alert the other passengers as to what was going on in the back seat. If that happened Spock would never forgive him, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop just yet. Spock rocked and ground against him as Jim sucked and swirled and licked and nibbled. He knew Spock was getting close, and the sensations he could feel through their link were bringing him close to his own release.

He maneuvered his free hand out from under Spock's back to reach between them and undo his own pants. They were both still covered with the blanket so it wasn't like anyone could see anything. At least that's how Jim justified it to himself, he knew there would be hell to pay when Spock came back to his senses, but he didn't care any more. Then he pushed his pants down just enough to free his own rock hard erection and rolled on top of his lover, still sucking and nipping at the long delicate fingers in his mouth. Their erections collided, hot, slick and heavy and Spock's nails dug into Jim's shoulders as his breath hitched violently again and he bucked his hips uncontrollably.

Within seconds they both climaxed, Jim holding his breath as he did so, trying not to make any noise. At the same time he projected the words '_quiet Spock, quiet' _as forcefully as he could into his lover's mind, which seemed to work. He had felt the shout rising in Spock's throat but as he projected Spock pulled it back and made only a faint whimper. He did however begin to shudder and shake beneath Jim, gasping and panting as he kissed Jim's head and face over and over, hugging Jim tightly to him.

"Jesus Christ Jim! It's not enough I had to put up with that shit for three years at the Academy? Can't you keep it in your pants for five fucking minutes?" Bones shouted. Apparently he was awake.

Jim jerked around to see his painted faced friend scowling at him, which was funny as hell with those sparkly pink butterfly wings coming off the sides of his eyes. Jim had a really hard time suppressing the laughter that rose in his throat. Even Spock who should probably have been pissed as hell at that moment had clapped a hand over his mouth in order to trap the laugh and smile he nearly let escape at the site of Leonard, whose hair was also now standing strait in the air.

Thankfully Scotty was drowsily waking up and had missed Jim and Spock's little foray into public display's of intimacy. Sulu and Chekov first looked confused, clearly having no idea what McCoy was referring to, which would save Jim from catching hell later, then both stifled bouts of laughter knowing what would be coming next now that the doctor was awake. Thankfully, McCoy just thought they were laughing at Jim and Spock being caught 'getting' busy' in the back seat.

Jim grabbed some napkins out of the bag on the floor and cleaned he and Spock up as discreetly as he could hollering at Bones to shut the fuck up and leave him alone while shooting his lover a wink and a wide grin.

"Love you." he whispered, doing up his pants and ensuring that Spock's were done up as well before sitting up and throwing the blanket off them.

Spock just rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Jim before shaking his head and sitting up himself. Then instead of getting pissy he reached out and pulled Jim into his embrace, cuddling him and whispering sentiments of returned love into his ear.

"Make me." Bones shot back.

"Nah, I have better things to do." Jim said smugly, snuggling back against Spock and turning to kiss him gently.

"Well at least refrain from 'doing them' in front of me will ya? Hey Chekov, find a place to pull over, I gotta take a piss."

This made Sulu double over and Chekov stuttered that he would pull over at the next exit as he tried to keep his laughter from escaping. Jim bit his lip, Spock looked out the window, and Scotty just stoically agreed that he also needed to piss. How he was keeping a straight face Jim really really wanted to know.

Not many minutes later Chekov spotted a large travel plaza off the interstate, the kind where there would be lots and lots of people milling around. Jim expected Spock to immediately let go of him and create a distance between them as they came closer and closer to being in view of the public, but the Vulcan possessively clung to him until the very last moment. Jim wasn't sure why, but he liked it. Spock even reached out to give him what would be considered a very racy Vulcan kiss as they got out of the vehicle.

"Wow, what's that all about?" he asked tentatively. "I figured you'd be pissed and not speaking to me for tricking you into having sex with me in the car."

"You underestimate the affect your actions have had on me then."

"So you liked that then?" Jim smiled smugly.

"Like is a very inadequate term in this particular case."

"Oh really? So does that mean you are still..um..."

"Turned on?" the Vulcan whispered in his ear. "Yes Jim, although that too is an inadequate description. I find that I am still very aroused and wish to have sex with you."

"We just had sex. In the car. You mean you want to have **more** sex." Jim teased

"No..." the Vulcan seemed to growl into Jim's ear in a way that sent shivers up his spine. "What I mean, is that I wish to bend you over the first table, counter, or other waist high object we encounter and fuck you up the ass Jim. Fuck you long and fuck you hard in front of god and everyone. I want to make you scream and mark you as mine. Then I want find a bed and take you again and again and again fucking you over and over. I want you to ride my cock, ride it fast and hard and beg me to come inside you. Then I want to continue to fuck you until you can no longer endure it T'hy'la. And then...I want you to fuck me the same way."

Spock finished his little rant, and then nonchalantly walked away and headed to the travel plaza as if he'd only been talking to Jim about the weather, his face an emotionless mask. Jim stood there stunned and panting. Spock's words and the lust that had accompanied them, that Jim could feel through their link when Spock lightly touched his shoulder as they spoke, had turned him hard in an instant. The images Spock had flooded his mind with had him flushed and flustered as well. He'd know the Vulcan's fingers were erogenous zones, but he'd greatly underestimated how erogenous they were, or rather could be, if Spock allowed himself to let go, which for some reason he had in the transport. Jim still couldn't figure that one out, but as he walked towards the c-store, he decided he didn't care.

Once inside he located the others and noted that McCoy was garnishing stares from the other customers and seemed to be becoming suspicious. He looked at Scotty and asked what everyone was staring at. Scotty just shrugged as if he didn't have a clue. The guy must have been and actor in a previous life. Jim knew there was no way he could have held a straight face.

"I've gotta pee but we are going to have to find another bathroom because there's no way I'm going in there after him." Sulu cracked under his breath.

"I believe there is a sign stating that there are other restrooms just past the restaurant." Spock intoned pointing to their left.

"Good plan, but we have to hear his reaction first." Jim said creeping close to the door that Scotty and McCoy had just gone through. A few seconds later walked out and joined them.

"I hurried as fast as I cud. He went into a stall so he hasna seen a mirror yet." he informed them breathlessly.

Just then they heard the slew of profanity and a couple other guys ran out of the bathroom.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING DEAD MAN JIM KIRK!" was the last they heard before the five of them took off running for the other restrooms on the other side of the travel plaza. Even Spock was smirking while the others laughed.


	15. Vengeance is Mine, Sayeth McCoy

**Disclaimer. **SSDD

**Warnings:** Lots of fluff and sap and stuff. Language, the usual. Sex....not so much... in fact...not at all???WTF?

**Author's note:** Next chapter is already underway, trying to make up for waiting so long between updates last time. I'll make up for the no sex in this chapter next time too.

* * *

MOII

Chapter 15

Vengeance is Mine, Sayeth McCoy.

"Okay so obviously he's gonna take out the bulk of his anger on me, but the rest of you are far from innocent so how are we gonna avoid the wrath that is McCoy?" Jim asked.

"I vote for staying in the bathroom." Sulu spoke up.

"Indefinitely?"

"Sure it's nice and cozy in here."

"Thers only one problem with tha' laddy."

"Lemme guess, there's no food?"

"Ezactly!"

"He will be the least furious with either Chekov or myself. Perhaps it would be prudent for the two of us to venture forth first." Spock suggested.

"Feel out the situation? Okay – but what makes you so sure he won't be pissed at you two?" Jim inquired.

"I did not say he would not be angry, I merely anticipate he will be less angry with us. He may assume that I was uninvolved with the prank, as it would be very,... unVulcan of me to participate."

"He has a lot to learn about you doesn't he?"

"Indeed T'hy'la."

"And so what, Chekov is off the hook because he's just...cute?" Sulu asked, making Pavel blush.

"Precisely."

"I'd le' him off tha hook fer tha' too." Scotty admitted and everyone else agreed.

"You all are wery embarrassing to be frends with, you know zat?"

They just shrugged and Spock and Chekov went out to see if the Coast were clear or not. They didn't find McCoy anywhere. They checked the other restroom to see if he was hiding but only found a wastepaper basket full of make-up covered napkins.

"It looks like he wuz able to clean it all up. Perhaps he will not be so angry after all." Pavel suggested.

"Don't underestimate the good doctor. He has a penchant for holding grudges."

They finally found him waiting by the car.

"So where are those other assholes hiding?" he asked.

"Sumwhere safe." Pavel said grinning. "Meester Spock sinks that maybe you will be less likely to hurt me, so I am here to negotiate a peace treaty and talk you into allowing ze ozzer assholes back into ze vehicle."

"I don't give a fuck what they do and I'm not negotiating. They'll get theirs when I'm damn good and ready."

"In Hikaru's defense, he had little to do wiz it. He eez just scared of you, which is why he eez not here."

"Bat your eyelashes at him." Spock whispered.

"No I am not goink to bat my eyelashes at him." Pavel shot back in an irritated tone, under his breath.

"It will work. You must trust me."

Pavel let out an exasperated sigh and inched forward towards the doctor warily. "Please Leonard," he said, batting his eyelashes, "Don't be mad at Hikaru, he did not know zis was goingk to heppin."

"Spock elbowed him in the ribs. Pavel looked at the Commander annoyed but then continued.

"Also, pleaze do not be too mad at ze Keptin and Meester Scott. Zey were just havink a little fun. No harm intended eh?"

"That's pretty dirty pool you're playing, using the kid to butter me up."

"Yes. However I must inquire as to whether or not it is working."

"Worried about me slipping something lethal into your lover's drinks are you?"

"Yes."

"I ain't gonna kill him. He is my best friend you know. But he better fucking watch his back, and if he falls asleep around me, he better expect the same. As for Scotty, I got a nice little hypo with me that will fuck up his taste buds and make everything taste like dog shit for the next two weeks. I brought it along with me just in case he pulled something like this. I'm sticking it to him the first chance I get and if you two assholes say one word in warning I'll make your lives a living hell."

"My leeps are zo zealed doctor."

"Is that not an overly harsh payback Leonard?"

"It would be if I were only getting him back for this, but I owe him for a couple of other things he's pulled over the last six months or so. I've just been waiting for something like this so I could justify the payback."

"Then consider me an accomplice Leonard."

"I think I like you better since you started dating Jim. You're funner this way."

"Indeed." Spock agreed, his eyes twinkling and the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Besides, I can't be too mad at Jim. This reminds me of the time back at the academy that he passed out drunk and I dressed him up like a girl. Okay, not just a girl. I dressed him up like a hooker, and gave him an injection that made it look like he had boobs, and then left him at a biker bar. He didn't talk to me for two weeks. He never did tell me how he got out of that one."

"Then perhaps you can consider yourselves even." Spock suggested only to have his suggestion met with a wry chuckle and the good doctor slinging his arm around Spock's shoulders in confindence.

"The problem with best friends is, you're never even. It just keeps going and going and going until the day you die Spock. It's the nature of things with guys. That said, I may take my time planning my next prank on him."

"As you wish. I will go tell the others that the proverbial coast is clear and that we have negotiated a cease fire for the time being."

"Yeah, well stress 'the time being' I want 'em scared."

"Indeed."

On their way back to get the others Spock reminded Chekov that Leonard did not know that Hikaru had e-mailed the pictures to the entire crew, so he was not off the hook. They also reminded Sulu of this upon informing them of the cease fire.

"I'll watch my back. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Sulu stated bravely.

"You know, according to my paperwork, you're due for your physical right after shore leave." Jim teased as Hikaru gulped. "Still feeling brave Sulu?"

"Okay, not so much now, thanks for the reminder Jim. You're such a good friend," he answered sarcastically.

"Anything I can do to help." Jim said with a shit eating grin. "Come on guys, let's go face the music and get back on the road. We still have a ways to go."

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking up what shows were going to be playing at their hotel and the casinos nearby that night and deciding what their activities would be once they got there and checked in. They also listened to a lot of Elvis, Tom Jones, and Wayne Newton just to get in the mood.

"Oh I need to call Mom and let her know that we are staying an extra night in Vegas so they don't expect us at George and Aurelan's tomorrow."

"Perhaps you should do that now Jim."

"Why I can call them from the room?"

"It is my intention to keep you quite busy in the room Jim."

"Oh for cryin out...I did not need to hear that!" Bones shouted.

"I see. So does that mean we are not going to join the others at Cirque de Sole tonight?"

"Jim, do you remember what I said to you in the parking lot?"

"Um...yes...vividly."

"Then extrapolate the necessary data from that conversation and draw your own conclusions."

"Okay." Jim said nonchalantly, nodding his head and climbing over the seat so that he could get to the vid phone in the front easier. Grinning and looking back at his fiancee he continued. "So um... we won't be joining you guys tonight but have loads of fun."

Pavel, who was now in the passenger seat, had pushed the buttons on the console to reveal the vid phone. Jim reached from the middle seat to punch in the number for home and soon his mother answered looking much better than he'd seen her in days.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling."

"Oh so much better Jimmy, but I'm glad you called. We aren't going to head to George and Aurelan's until day after tomorrow, and you may want to postpone a day or so yourselves."

"Actually I called you because we are staying an extra day in Vegas. What's up though?"

"Aurelan called me a little bit ago. George and Peter are sick. Vomitting, diahrheaa and the whole bit. The doctor says it's food poisoning so they aren't contagious, but Aurelan has her hands full with them not feeling well. We just thought it would be better to give them an extra day to recover themselves before invading."

"Well it won't kill you to get some more rest yourself either young lady." McCoy interjected from his seat.

"Yes sir," Winona said lightheartedly. "Somehow I knew he'd say that."

"It's a schtick with him," Jim agreed.

"So I guess that means we are all showing up in Oregon on New Year's Eve Day?"

"Sounds like it. They have a party planned at the house, and hired a babysitter to keep the kids upstairs. It sounds like fun. Peter and George might still be under the weather but they should be well enough for company by that afternoon."

They chit chatted a bit more and Jim asked Chris a couple of questions when he came into the room. Jim was glad to see his Mom not only doing so much better, but in such good spirits. She was happy, really happy for the first time in a long time. It warmed Jim's heart.

He climbed back into the back seat, kissed his fiancée thoroughly and then settled back into Spock's embrace and enjoyed the rest of the ride to Vegas. Bones seemed to have gotten over his anger and the conversation was really pleasant. Jim knew better of course and would definitely watch his back around his friend, but he was pretty sure Bones would take his time and come up with a very apt form of revenge, and wait to spring it on him when he least expected it. That's how it usually worked with them. It was comforting in a twisted sort of way.

_"So I am pretty sure Bones is gonna take his time getting me back, but I also know about the blow up doll in his shower, courtesy of one Montgomery Scott, and the short sheeting and the time Scotty snuck into Bone's quarters when Bones was drunk, stripped him naked, took all the regular clothes out of his closet and left him nothing but skirts and midriffs to wear. Scotty's dead huh?"_

_ "Perhaps."_

_ "What do you know?"_

_ "Enough."_

_ "Aw come on, tell me."_

_ "No. And do not attempt to flash that big smile or those big blue eyes at me. I will not cave. It is not that I care if you know, I simply think I will derive amusement from seeing your reaction to Dr. McCoy's intended revenge."_

_ "Ah, it'll spoil the surprise if you tell me."_

_ "Precisely."_

_ "Okay fine."_

A short time later they decided to stop for a late lunch. Everyone was hungry despite the big breakfast they'd eaten and they were still at least an hour or two outside Vegas and knew they would have to get the business arrangement out of the way before they could eat anything.

McCoy and Spock shared a conspiratorial few words before entering the restaurant they found, so Jim was not really surprised when Scotty jumped off his chair almost as soon as he sat down. He turned around and found a large tack on his seat.

"Rally Leonard, a tack? I espectid more frum ya."

"Well that's all I could come up with on such short notice."

"Wut no tack fer tha Cap'n?"

"Well I'm not saying I'm gonna let him off the hook but I've seen your sorry assed attempt at drawing Unicorns for Lt. Uhura before, so I know damn well who was drawing on my face."

"Uh, I'm hurt, I mean come on, it wuz his idea! Still it wuz fun tho, an' I thought you cud do better than a tack on mah chair."

"I guess I just don't have it in me Scotty. Sorry. Sue me."

_"Bullshit!"_

_ "Indeed, but he did not exact revenge on Mr. Scott for the other pranks either, so Scotty is not expecting much."_

_ "Poor Scotty, I can't wait."_

_ "I believe you will soon find out what is in store for him. He did not sit on a tack Jim."_

_ "What'd he sit on?"_

Spock pulled a hypo out of his pocket quickly, showed Jim, and then slipped it back into his pocket before Scotty could see it.

_"Wow, nice. Remind me never to get on your bad side. What was in it?"_

_ "You shall soon see."_

The settled in to the conversation at hand as everyone was deciding what to order. Scotty was particularly excited about the menu as it seemed to have all of his favorite diner foods on it. He ordered several different thing much to Spock and McCoy's hidden amusement.

When their food came everyone dove in enthusiastically but McCoy and Spock were watching Scotty with increasing scrutiny. When he seemed to be enjoying his food just fine Spock shot the doctor an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Sometimes it takes a little while to kick in." Leonard said nonchalantly and didn't bother to explain when Chekov asked what he was talking about.

A few minutes later Scotty spit the bite he had in his mouth back onto the plate it had come from and gulped from his water glass.

"Oh my got, tha' was disgusting. I'll hev ta send tha' one back."

He took another bite, but this time from a dish he'd already eaten several bites from and had the same reaction. Spock suppressed a grin and McCoy just calmly asked him if anything was wrong. This time Scotty shot the good doctor a very suspicious look. He cautiously took a bite from the plate in front of him that he'd been primarily eating from and gagged. Spitting out the food from that plate as well and issuing a slew of expletives in McCoy's direction as he did so.

Jim caught on and started laughing his head off amidst patting Bones on the back and choking out the words 'good one'. He'd seen Bones pull this particular stunt before so now that he realized what was going on, he knew exactly what Scotty was in for. Chekov and Sulu hadn't quite caught on but soon were regaling with bouts of laughter as the now quite smug and contented doctor explained to Scotty just what he'd done and how long the effects would last.

"That'll teach you to leave blow up dolls in my shower and girl's clothing in my closet, you dog losing, grapefruit beaming, unicorn drawing son of a bitch."

"Ya mean everything I eat is gonna taste like this fer two weeks? Tha's just....thas just....it's cruel is wut it is Leonard. I'll starve. Thas just mean. All I did wuz draw on ya a bit."

"All you did? Let's think back a few months shall we?"

"Okay, maybe not all. But part o tha' is yer own fault. You made yerself out ta be an easy targit by not getting' back a' me right away."

"All part of my brilliant plan Scotty. Don't mess with the master."

"He is the master Scotty, who do you think I learned it from." Jim grinned at his engineer.

"But.....I'll starve." Scotty whined letting out what could be construed as a sob.

"You won't starve. I have a lovely supply of tasteless nutritional cubes on board the enterprise, and I just happened to have brought some along. Vitamin supplements too. They have no taste so your taste buds won't be affected, and they expand in your stomach giving you that 'full' feeling'. All of your nutritional requirements will be met. You'll be fine. You just won't get any enjoyment out of eating."

"Well then yer jest mean." Scotty said sitting down to pout as Leonard passed him a baggie with a couple of nutritional cubes in it. Scotty choked one down, staring at the food in front of him which still smelled very appetizing. He shed a tear or two before choking out the words, "I hate you Leonard."

"Yes I know. It's good to be king," he said shooting a look at Jim that said 'you're next kid.' What he didn't see was Hikaru gulping as he realized he was the one that had e-mailed the pictures to the entire crew, and he was gonna get it when the doctor found out.

A while later back in the transport Scotty was still sulking. They teased him and told him he was acting as if his best friend had just died, but he was still sullen. He was truly in mourning for his poor stomach and appetite.

The vid phone began ringing and Chekov answered. It was Pike for Jim.

"Hang on Chris, I'm in the back." Jim shouted, once again climbing over the seats. "What's up?"

"I looked into that reg. you were talking about and I think you're on to something. In fact if we can have a Vulcan Elder verify your bond before you even get off of shore leave and get it registered, you have to be allowed to not only remain on the same ship, but in the same positions. Your rank cannot be decreased because of an existing bond. It would be discrimination if they even tried. Any existing bond between members of Starfleet nullifies the fraternization policies. The Vulcan consulate made that a requirement when the federation was being formed. It was a stipulation they put in place before they were willing to officially join the federation or allow any more Vulcans to become members of Starfleet."

"So then would it work the way I surmised? Spock would report directly to you?"

"Yes and no. He can't report to me and serve as your First Officer when I'm not aboard your ship. In deep space and during any given mission he does report to you but there are a number of safeguards within that chain of command that are put in place. We can discuss those at length later. There is some paperwork you'll both have to sign, that sort of thing. But yes as far as minor disciplinary issues or performance reviews go, Spock would normally report to me, however..."

"However what?"

"However two things. One is that in case of any major issues requiring immediate confinement to the brig, would be subject to your discretion. Spock would be required to comply and if he didn't you would be within your rights to have security intervene. I or another admiral would be required to review your actions at a later date."

"Right but you have to do that in any case where a starfleet officer is confined to the brig so that's really not all that different. Not that Spock will ever be in the brig."

"Hey there's a lot of alien shit out there that makes people do things they wouldn't normally do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what's the other thing?"

"The other thing is that I just asked your Mom to marry me..."

"You did? That's Fantastic! Like the whole get down on one knee with the ring and the whole deal?"

"Yep. I beamed to my place the other day and got the ring just in case and decided the time was right."

"Well congratulations Dad, what does that have to do with me and Spock?"

"Just that....Jimmy...I'm going to be your Dad. Some people may see that as nepotism or think that I would be would show favoritism towards you, or my son-in-law with the pointy ears there."

Spock blushed a bit in the back seat as Jim turned around and winked at him.

"Oh come on Chris, there's a lot of favorable nepotism in Starfleet. People tend to follow in their parents footsteps where Starfleet is concerned so it's hard to avoid."

"Well I'm perfectly capable of keeping personal and professional separate but there are people who already complain that I play favorites with you Jim. Maybe I do, but it's because you deserve it. Anyway, I'm just saying, it could come up. We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it. I'm pretty sure they'd put Admiral Archer or Admiral Berg in charge of Enterprise if they have to switch me around though."

"As long as it's not Komak or Barnett I don't care. Congratulations again. Kiss Mom for me and um...be careful with the...celebrating please. She's still recovering."

"I'm not even going to respond to that, but hey, I heard through the grapevine that Ambassedor Selek is going to be stateside tomorrow. Can he confirm your link? What are the tests Spock was talking about?"

"They are very simplistic blood tests Christopher. The bond can be confirmed by ascertaining cyanochloridrian count in my own blood, the presence of cyanochloridrians in Jim's blood, or by conducting a third party meld with a Vulcan Elder who is a psionic healer. An Elder who is a psionic healer can detect and confirm the bond. I do not know whether or not Ambassedor Selek is a psionic healer."

"He is." Jim responded flatly.

"How do you know this Jim?"

"I just do. I'll call him and see if there is any way he can meet up with us while he's here, confirm the bond and register it for us."

"Sounds like a plan. Okay – two last things, you're Mom says, no getting married without her, whether you're in Vegas or not, which I second. Also, Sulu, I'd just like to say thank you so much for the thoughtful pictures I got in my e-mail in box a little bit ago. That was hysterical. I forwarded them to, well, a hell of a lot of people. Sorry Leonard, but it had to be done. You're so pretty when you sleep."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leonard said suspiciously as Hikaru cowered in behind the wheel. Jim was making ' no, stop, shut up gestures' but Pike was having none of it.

"Oh come on he's seen his face by now hasn't he?"

"Yes I saw it a couple hours ago, and cleaned it up, the question is, how the hell do you know about it?"

"I have pictures. Pretty, pretty pictures. I'm going to frame one and put it in my office."

"Sulu sent you pictures?"

"Oh not just me Leonard. From the CC list I'd say everyone aboard the Enterprise got them too."

"You're a dead man Sulu!" Bones shouted trying to go over the top of Jim, who had jumped in front of him, to get to Sulu who was weaving all over the road as he tried to duck from McCoy and drive at the same time.

Chris just laughed and told Jim and Spock he'd talk to them later and the vid phone when silent. Sulu somehow got pulled over so that they wouldn't all get killed and then jumped out of the transport, McCoy hot on his heels.

They spent about ten minutes playing chase around the vehicle before McCoy finally shouted at Sulu.

"You may think I'm too old for this shit kid, but I'll have you know I'm in Starfleet shape, I can keep this up all damn day, and eventually, I'll catch you." Then in a deft move he jumped onto the hood of the transport and dove at Sulu who'd been on the other side. Sulu took off into the open desert and McCoy took off after him.

"We're going to have to put a stop to this if we have any hope of getting to Vegas any time soon. We're only what 40 minutes out or so?"

"Yes about that Keptin. What will heppin to Hikaru if Doctor McCoy does catch him?"

"Don't worry Pavel. He's a doctor, he's not gonna hurt him. Not too bad anyway. He's just trying to scare him. Mostly. He prefers a slower more methodical method of revenge."

"I sink he eez doing a wery good job at the scaring part."

"That he is." Jim chuckled. "That he is."

As they came back towards the transport Spock maneuvered himself so that they both crashed into him and before either one could register what was going on, he'd dropped them both with a Vulcan neck pinch.

"I didn't want to appear to be showing favoritism, and this was the speediest and most efficient means of solving our dilemma," he explained to his slack jawed comrades.

"Nice one." Jim said and then motioned for Chekov and Scotty to help with putting them both into the transport. Hopefully we'll be in Vegas at the hotel before they wake up.

As it turned out they did indeed arrive at the hotel and Spock had to awaken them with some sort of Vulcan mind transference that he assured Jim was not a meld, like Jim cared. Spock explained that melds can't be conducted without the other party's consent and can't be done in true form on someone who is not conscious unless the unconscious party is one's bondmate, and a lot of other mumbo jumbo that Jim still didn't care about. He just smiled and nodded and let the Vulcan justify his actions, then told McCoy and Sulu who were eyeing each other again to cool it.

"We have business to conduct gentlemen. I expect the two of you to conduct yourselves with all the professionalism befitting a Starfleet officer and a member of my crew." He said slipping seamlessly back into Captain Mode.

Everyone, hearing the change in tone in their Captain's voice, immediately snapped to attention. Suddenly they were no longer six friends on a road trip, they were five crew members of the U.S.S. Enterprise and their Captain. No outsider would have any clue that just hours before they had been pulling pranks on each other or behaving in any way unprofessionally.

They approached the check in desk, got their keys, agreed to change into their uniforms and meet the concierge back in the lobby in ten minutes, who would escort them to the museum where the general manager the chief of security and the owner would be waiting for them.

The museum was quite impressive. Whoever had put it together had really done their homework. They all found the tribute to their lost comrades and the billions of Vulcan lives lost in the Narada incident to be extremely touching and appropriate. Not one of them came out of the tribute with a dry eye. Spock was especially touched as they had paid particular attention to pay tribute to his mother, showing pictures of her on her wedding day to Ambassador Sarek and with Spock at varying ages during his childhood. They also did it in such a tasteful way that it in no way discounted the loss of any other individuals.

Jim noted that because they now knew the Narada was responsible for the attack on the Kelvin as well, they had also included those people on the Kelvin who'd lost their lives so many years ago. They paid particular attention to Captain Robau and his father, George Kirk, showing a few pictures of him including one with Jim's pregnant mother and their young son George Jr. Jim had never seen the picture. His mother had explained to him that they had left a lot of personal effects aboard the Kelvin when they abandoned ship and there hadn't been many pictures of her pregnant with Jimmy left.

The curator confessed he'd gone through many channels before he'd been able to come up with that image. When he learned that the Captain and his mother did not have a copy he immediately left and had three copies made. one for Jim, one for his Mom, and one for his brother. The fact that the curator had so thoughtfully included a copy for Sam when he handed over the envelope at the end of their museum tour really touched Jim, so he put his all into the autograph and picture signing session afterward.

The charismatic Captain shook hands, kissed babies, and flirted with mothers. He talked to kids and pinned little plastic Starfleet badges on their shirts, making them promise to get good grades in school and enlist in Starfleet when they got big enough. He attempted to recruit teenagers with the finesse of someone who had been recruiting for years and knew all the right things to say. He seemed to instill patriotism to the federation in every man, woman and child he came into contact with.

Indeed Jim Kirk was a wonder Spock thought as he watched his T'hy'la. Not hours before he'd been behaving childishly, drugging his best friend and painting pink sparkly wings on his face, yet here he was instilling hope and pride into a crowd of hundreds of would be fans and most likely, many future Starfleet officers. Spock swelled with pride knowing that this being, this unique being, who was so multi-faceted and full of surprises and charm, was his. As he watched Jim cradle an infant who'd just been handed to him from an admirer and saw the look that passed across Jim's face as the infant reached up and grasped the Captain's finger, he felt his heart skip a beat. He knew in that instant that Jim would be a remarkable and doting father, and that he wanted nothing more than to share that experience with him. Perhaps they would be able to find a surrogate on Vulcan. He would look into it as soon as their Bond was confirmed and registered.

At that thought he decided to make a call. Pulling the curator aside and explaining that crowds and Vulcans do not mix well he asked very politely if it would be alright if he excused himself for a bit. Of course the curator fell over himself asking if there was anything he needed and waved over the concierge.

"Actually, I do need to call someone at Starfleet headquarters and check my e-mail if you have a computer and vid phone handy."

"Absolutely Mr. Spock. Anything you need. He can use my office Brandon, if you would?"

"Right this way Mr. Spock," the concierge replied gracefully taking Spock a short distance to the curator's office and showing him where everything was. "If you need anything else, anything at all, don't hesitate to let us know."

Spock checked his e-mail first and sent an urgent message to Ambassador Selek explaining the situation and asking him to get a hold of he and Jim as soon as he could, leaving the hotel information with him. Then seeing an e-mail from Nyota he flagged it so that he could open it after calling Starfleet. It was a short call. The Ambassador was not due to arrive until late that evening and would be in meetings all the next day, but they promised to get the message to him to check his e-mail and contact Jim or Spock at the hotel at his earliest convenience.

Having done all he could to reach the Ambassador, he decided to read Nyota's e-mail before heading back to the crowd of fans at the museum's reception hall.

_Dear Spock,_

_ Forgive my crassness, but I laughed my ass off when I opened Sulu's e-mail this morning. Those pictures of Leonard are completely priceless. I couldn't help but notice that you weren't in any of them, which led me to believe you must have been the photographer….wow…. _

_I trust that means you are having a good time and bonding with 'the guys'? That's good Spock. I told you that having friends and participating in human male bonding was an experience you would come to enjoy and cherish if you just let yourself loosen up a bit. I'm glad that you have._

_Part of me still wishes you could have done that with me, but I'm also not naïve enough to think that things would have worked out between the two of us. Your feelings for Jim Kirk notwithstanding, we just weren't meant to be, were we Spock? I've thought about that a lot lately, and as much as I care for you, I think I was talking myself into it because I admired you and I was lonely. I still care for you very deeply; it's just turned in to a sisterly kind of love instead. _

_ I should tell you, I…kind of have my eye on someone else lately. We'll talk after we get back on board. I'm hoping you'll have information for me since that someone is currently part of your road trip section of shore leave._

_ Speaking of having your eye on someone, how __**is **__it going with Jim? Any luck yet? I know you said you would never make the first move and you gave me a lot of lip service about it being inappropriate, but I also know how you feel about him. I've been hoping that since you had some time alone with him in a more relaxed environment, you might have changed your mind and said something to him. You need to at least feel out the situation Spock. Don't just assume he'll never reciprocate. _

_ Look, confession time. I didn't say anything before because I wasn't sure that I was right, and you know how I am about being right. Anyway, I went out with some of the girls first night on shore leave and it turns out I'm not the only one seeing it, so I have to be right._

_ I think he feels the same way about you, that you do about him Spock. I've seen the way he looks at you, and like I said, I'm not the only one who has seen it. You know I'm not a big Jim Kirk fan, and you know that my general opinion of him is that he's a conceited, womanizing, overbearing male chauvinist pig, so for me to be saying this, means that there is no other interpretation Spock. I would never defend him on something like this unless I knew that it was the right thing to do and I was sure of my conclusions. _

_ Those looks he gives you Spock, they aren't the lust filled ogling that one night stands are made of. There is lust there, sometimes, but not always, and it's never just that. No, the looks he gives you are the kind that melt women's hearts. Hell men's hearts too. The kind that fairy tales are made of and everyone dreams of their lover giving them. They are the kind that are filled with peace, and happiness, and contentment and devotion. They're the kind that say 'I love you' with the eyes Spock._

_ If I had to put money on it I would bet next month's salary on the fact that Jim Kirk loves you Spock. That was pretty much the gist of the conversation that took place that night I went out. There were a lot of us there, and no, I didn't start it. In fact I did little participating and just sat back and listened. It seems that the bulk of the crew think along similar lines and there are rumors going on all over the ship that you two are already together. In fact…._

_ Lord I shouldn't tell you this but…._

_ Okay here it goes…. There is a pool going…um that means a wager, a bet. Lots of people betting on the same thing. Anyway, there is a pool going that is laying odds that the two of you are going to end up getting married in Vegas and come back and announce it after shore leave. There are hardly any bets against it. _

_ I will tell you this much though. I DID bet against it, because if you dare get married without me there, I will never forgive you. Besides, Vegas weddings are tacky, and I want to help plan yours. I promise to be nice to Jim. _

_ I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and will have an equally wonderful New Year's. I also hope to hear from you soon._

_ Now, if you haven't already told him, go tell Jim that you love him. NOW! That's an order, even though you outrank me. Good luck!_

_ Love you, Nyota._

Spock smiled to himself inwardly, glad to have such a good friend in Nyota. He felt a slight pang of guilt from not having informed her of the events that had transpired between he and Jim yet. In fact it seemed wrong that Leonard, Mongomery, Hikaru, and Pavel all knew the depth of his relationship when he had yet to inform Nyota. He owed her an apology.

He decided that he must deliver it in person rather than by e-mail and so he picked up the vid phone and placed the call. To his good fortune he reached her at her parent's vacation home in Hawaii, thankful that they were not in Africa, as it was the middle of the night there.

"Spock, hi, how are you, Merry Christmas, even if it is late," she gushed.

"Greetings Nyota. I trust your holiday was a good one?"

"Yes, yes it was Spock, how about yours? Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yes I did Nyota. It is the primary reason I called. I regret that I owe you a sincere apology, and I hope that you do not become excessively angry with me when you learn what I have to tell you."

"That's doubtful. Whatever it is, just spit it out Spock."

"Before I do Nyota, I must ask you a query. Also, I must ask that whatever I tell you be kept in confidence. You must tell no one, at least for the time being. It is imperative that you agree to this, or I cannot continue."

"Spock, you know that I won't tell anyone if it's that important. Is everything okay." She asked, worry sounding in her voice and furrowing her brow.

"Everything is fine. It was not my intent to alarm you it is just…complicated….Nyota?"

"Whatever it is, just ask.."

"If the majority of the crew has been speculating as to the nature of my relationship with the Captain, and they are in fact so sure that we are involved the they are placing wagers that he and I will marry while we are in Vegas…."

"Go on Spock…"

"Nyota, do you think that this means that the crew would approve of such a union? Possibly even supportive of such a relationship between myself and the Captain?"

Nyota, who had been listening to his anxious inquiry with nervousness herself, not knowing what to expect, burst out laughing at this.

"Oh I'm sorry Spock," she said seeing the alarm on his face. "I'm not making fun, it's just, of all the things to ask… Of course they would be supportive Spock. They are already being supportive because apparently most of them already think that the two of you are together. A lot of them know what's going on with the… should I use the term I've heard going around? I don't know if you've heard it yet but that's not what you call it."

"To what term are you referring?"

"The Jim Suck's Club. Rumor has it Jim started the term himself, but whether he did or didn't it's really caught on."

"As a matter of fact, that term did originate with the Captain."

"I knew it. It sounds like him. Anyway, I've been in touch with a lot of crew members via e-mail and chat today since Sulu's little stunt earlier and it seems our crew has been very busy. We heard about the attempted sabotage aboard the Enterprise earlier this week too. Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, we were able to locate the bomb and imprison the perpetrator without any incidents."

"That's good to hear. It's what we heard already, but it's nice to hear first hand and not just through the grapevine. Jim okay? Emotionally I mean. I bet he's blaming himself."

"You are and always have been good at reading people. He did blame himself at first, but I believe he is doing his best to put that behind him and concentrate on putting and end the the rest of the 'Jim Suck's Club' as it were."

"Well listen, the crew have a lot of ideas. I mean a lot Spock. There's so much buzzing online today I'd be willing to bet Starfleet's server is having a hard time handling the traffic. And we are encrypting everything. A couple of people have had member's approach them over the holidays so they are playing double agent. They've got a lot of intel. Names, dates, places. We're pretty sure there's going to be another sabotage attempt before Enterprise takes off again. Giotto is knee deep in it. Sorry about that. He used to be someone I considered a friend. Not anymore.

Anyway we've massed enough intel to put at least two more members of the conspiracy behind bars tomorrow and we're still working on it. Let Jim know that the whole crew is in his corner would you?"

"I will Nyota. You have no idea how much it will mean to him."

"I can take a guess. Oh and the other thing. A bunch of us have been combing through regs, just in case it's the fraternization policy that's holding you two back."

Spock blushed furiously but said nothing to prove or disprove her insinuation.

"It seems," she continued, pretending not to notice the dark green tinge on his cheeks and earlobes, "that there are some regs pertaining to Vulcan bondmates that can allow you to remain in your current positions without interfering with the fraternization policy. Not that Starfleet would have made any big deal of it. Everyone knew you and I were dating and there are tons of other examples of officers being in relationships within the Federation, it's just that they conspirators are looking for anything, and I mean anything Spock, to use against Jim. And Spock, they don't care who they take down with him. They are looking for anything they can use to take you down as well, just to try to get to him through you."

"I had surmised as much."

"Well my point is, if you two become bonded, and that bond is verified and registered with the Vulcan Embasy and Starfleet, then they can't use your relationship against you. You know, assuming there is, or will be a relationship…" She waited as he fidgeted then finally broke in again. "This is the part where you tell me whatever it is you have to 'apologize to me' for not telling me already. You know the thing you think I'm going to be mad at you about, which I won't by the way. Just spill it Spock. Please? I'm dying here."

"You are not dying."

"I will if you don't tell me! The anticipation will kill me!"

"You are being overly dramatic. However, the status of my relationship with the Captain has indeed changed."

"I knew it! You told him didn't you, and he loves you back doesn't he? Oh, and you can't call him 'the Captain' when you are talking about 'the nature of your relationship Spock' it's just not right."

"In a way you are correct on all assumptions. I did not exactly come right out and tell Jim that I loved him no, it happened gradually, but yes, he is well aware of my feelings for him at this time. As I am of his feelings toward me, which indeed, were reciprocated. In fact…"

"I can see by the logo behind you that you are at the MGM Grand in Vegas Spock. If you two got married and I wasn't there, so help me…"

"No Nyota, we did not. However, we are engaged, and in fact are already bonded, but our bond had already occurred unintentionally, we merely discovered its existence during the course of our…courtship…short lived as it was."

"Awesome! Wait so you can just have your bond verified and registered and the 'Jim Suck's Club' can't touch you. Oh wow, that's fantastic news Spock. Okay, now I'm going to assume that the reason you thought I'd be mad is because I'm like, the last to know or something right?"

Spock blushed furiously and then confirmed that the rest of the main bridge crew, as well as Dr. McCoy and Admiral Pike were already aware of he and Jim's engagement. She forgave him hastily and then begged for every detail of the self proclaimed short lived courtship, and engagement. He told her the story, leaving out the intimate details but confirming for her that he had engaged in intercourse with Jim and that the bond made it, in a word, amazing, and that he couldn't imagine not having that, or Jim in his life any more.

"So the sex is hot huh?"

"Indeed." He found himself confessing, and turning several shades of green. She just laughed and told him he was adorable.

"I'm so happy for you Spock. You have no idea. So when is the wedding then?"

"I do not know. Our original plan was to wait a year and re-evaluate. However we had already stumbled upon the regulations concerning Vulcan bondmates and have already set in motion a plan to utilize that information. I have contacted Ambassador Selek to seek confirmation and registration as soon as possible. Given that new information, and the fact that the crew is working behind the scenes on our behalf as well, it is quite possible that we will marry sometime this year. In fact, Jim has already voiced his wish that we marry sooner. However that conversation, was..., interrupted, and we did not discuss any specific time frames." Spock blushed again as he remembered just what had interrupted that particular conversation.

"So you didn't continue to discuss it because you ended up having hot sex instead huh?" Nyota teased. "Good for you. You deserve to get some after waiting so long. Just tell me that he's um…taking care of your needs too and not just being one of those, love 'em and leave 'em kind of guys."

"I am unsure what you mean Nyota." Spock said averting his eyes. He was embarrassed to be having this conversation with her but intrigued at the same time.

"A love 'em and leave 'em guy is only interested in getting his own rocks off. Kind of like a minute man. He gropes you, gets what he wants, climaxes, gets off you, and you sit there all turned on with no way to get any gratification yourself, unless you excuse yourself and go to the bathroom, but hell, you don't need a partner for that, you know? He's not like that is he?"

"Indeed not!" Spock said flabbergasted. "That is,.. it is… selfish, self centered, , narcissistic, and barbaric. How could someone be so inconsiderate of someone they professed to love?"

"I don't know Spock. I don't pretend to understand most human males, but it happens, a lot. He must be something else if the very thought of such behavior is that shocking to you."

Spock blushed furiously again before confirming that Jim was a very considerate and compassionate lover. "He is… he is everything Nyota. There are not words in any language that could aptly express the depth of my love for him, or of his for me. I have felt his love and devotion for me through our bond and it is… he is the sun to my moon, the stars to my night sky, the sand to my desert Nyota. I could no more imagine life without him, than I can imagine breathing with no air in my lungs."

"Oh my god Spock," Nyota sighed, tears welling in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "That is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard in my life. I'm writing that down right now, it will be part of your vows at your wedding."

"Thank you Nyota. I would like that."

"Spock…" she started cautiously, "I'm so glad you've found your soul mate in Jim, I am, I want more than anything to see you happy it's just… You do realize don't you that, given the nature of your rank and positions in Starfleet, and the fact that you are Vulcan and he is human, well…"

"That it is likely I will outlive him or have to watch him die in battle? Yes I do, as does he. I could just as easily be killed on any given mission. Our jobs are dangerous by nature. We choose not to dwell on it, but be thankful for every day that we have together until such a time comes. I know that I will outlive him, I just hope that we will have enough years together, that the memories will sustain me in my old age, as they do Ambassador Selek." Spock explained, knowing that Nyota was aware of Selek's real identity.

"Spock, was he, the other you, was he bonded to his Kirk?"

"Yes Nyota, he was, though they bonded much later in life. Jim and I are fortunate to have found each other all the sooner."

They talked for a while longer and Nyota promised to keep them all apprised of what was going on with the conspirators and the intel the crew was gathering. Spock knew that Jim would be happy to hear that one more plan of theirs was about to be thwarted and more of them would be going to jail. Their problems could be as much as over sooner than they'd dared to hope.

He was about to close out his e-mail when the vid phone alerted him that there was a call coming in and that it was for him and not the museum curator, whose office he still occupied. Answering the call he found himself staring at himself. A few more wrinkles in the kindly face perhaps.

"Greetings Ambassador. I extend my gratitude for reaching me so swiftly. I did not expect to hear from you until tomorrow."

"I found that I had little else to do after finishing my necessary reports and checked my messages before arrival. I will be on Earth for diplomatic endeavors pertaining to the colony on New Vulcan and regret to say that my schedule is very full for the course of the next week, however, I do have time this evening as I am arriving earlier than scheduled. If it is not an imposition, I can arrange to beam from Starfleet to Las Vegas this evening. The coadjutant assigned to me can act as a witness so that I can confirm the bond tonight. Then I can have him draw up the necessary paperwork to register the bond with the Vulcan and Federation consulates tomorrow morning. Would this serve to be expedient enough to facilitate your endeavors to thwart the conspirators that would see Jim removed from his Captaincy?"

"It would be more than adequate Ambassador. Jim and I would be most appreciative of your time in this matter."

"Of that I am sure. Let me hazard a guess. If I were prone to partaking in wagers, I would bet that James had dubbed this group of conspirator's with some profoundly apt name such as, 'The We Hate Jim Club'."

"You know him well, even in an alternate timeline. His name for it is 'The Jim Suck's Club' but that is much the same as your own intonation."

"It warms my old Vulcan heart to know that some things, do not change. I will be arriving at Starfleet in San Francisco at approximately 1840 hours San Francisco time. I could arrange to meet with the two of you in Vegas by 1900 hours. Would that be satisfactory?"

"Very. Jim is conducting a bit of business with the hotel and it's museum at the moment, but I'm sure that business is very nearly concluded. We are in the Presidential suite. The verification can take place there. I will alert the concierge of your arrival and have someone waiting for you. I believe they have a transporter pad at this particular hotel for beaming guests, I'm sure Starfleet has the coordinates. I will have the concierge contact them just in case."

"Very well, I will see you and Jim shortly," the Elder Spock held up the standard gesture of farewell and the vid screen went dark. Spock then headed back to the museum reception hall to find Jim and fill him in on his conversations with Nyota and the Ambassador.

When he got there he found that the hall was all but empty and realized that he'd been gone for over an hour. The concierge was still there of course, and the Scotty was talking to the curator about making a couple of minor adjustments in the designs of some of the displays. When Spock inquired the concierge told him that the Captain had mentioned having a few 'errands' to run and left word that he would meet up with Spock in their suite later.

Spock did not know what errands Jim needed to run but he decided his best bet would be to head back to the Presidential suite so that he would be there when Jim got done. He informed the concierge of the Ambassador's arrival and was assured that all the necessary arrangements would be made for his arrival. He also requested that if the concierge should see the Captain that he would let the Captain know that the Ambassador would be there at approximately 1900 hours and would be meeting them in their suite.

Before he left he pulled Scotty aside and filled him in, telling him to round up the doctor and Sulu and Chekov as he was sure Jim would want them to witness the confirmation of the bond as well. It would be an impromptu bonding ceremony on a much smaller scale. As long as their friends were present, Spock wished for them to be involved. He also told Scotty what Nyota had said about 'the Jim Suck's Club' and requested him to spread the word.

He then ran into Dr. McCoy at the far end of one of the casino's on his way to the elevator. The good doctor was looking quite pleased with himself which of course aroused Spock's suspicion, but he could get him to say nothing. He just continued to look smugly across the casino to a small corner table where Hikaru and Pavel sat closely together talking and smiling, laughing occasionally and brushing hands.

Spock again found himself relating the same tale he had just told about both the bonding confirmation and the crew conspiring against the conspirators. He was about to request that the doctor inform the Bobbsey Twins when he saw Scotty approach them from across the room. Knowing that everyone was now in the loop but Jim, Spock felt it prudent to seek out his fiancée once again. When he got to the room he found Jim already there and sitting at the suites computer station composing an e-mail.

"Hey gorgeous. I was just e-mailing you, well you know, the other you, to see if he, you, whatever, can get together with us while he's on earth and confirm our bond."

"That will be unnecessary Jim."

"What? What do you mean unnecessary. We need it confirmed as soon as possible Spock. I though you understood that." Spock just smiled wryly as Jim became flustered.

"Yes T'hy'la, I am well aware, which is why Ambassador Selek will be here at 1900 hours to confirm our bond. He will be bringing his coadjutant to serve as an official witness, as he too is Vulcan and assigned to the Ambassador by the High Council. I have also asked Leonard, Montgomery, Hikaru, and Pavel to join us. Since our friends are here Jim, I wish for them to be involved. I hope you do not mind."

"Mind? Of course I don't mind. My, my, you've been a busy little Vulcan haven't you? Well, what are we supposed to wear to this little shindig?"

"I was not aware it was a shindig, or that it required a change of clothing. Official Vulcan ceremonies have robes of course, but we do not have access to those and it will not be a full bonding ceremony, just the verification and witnessing portion. I'm sure that our uniforms will suffice."

"Well okay, but we have a little over a half an hour and I have something else that we can change into, if you like." Jim said with an impish grin. "It kind of ruins my surprise but, that's okay, you're surprise is better," he explained walking over to the closet and pulling out a garment bag with a logo from one of the stores within the hotel.

Jim zipped open the garment bag to reveal two suits both black, one with pinstripes. One blue shirt that matched the cerulean of Jim's eyes to a t, and one royal purple shirt, and two black ties accompanied the suits.

"For what occasion did you purchase these?"

"Well I was going to take you out on a proper date tomorrow. Fancy dinner, take in a show, wine you, dine you, the whole deal, and I thought it would be fun to get all dressed up since it will be a while before we can do that again. We have a few nice shirts with us but no ties between us or jackets so I figured, hey, why not." Jim bluffed his way through this speech blocking Spock as best as he could. He had a secondary reason for buying the suits, but he wasn't about to let Spock in on that just yet. That would come later. "Anyway, what do you say? We could wear them for the bonding confirmation, get some pics of us looking completely hot, and then hang 'em back up so we can wear them tomorrow. Sound good to you?"

"I believe that would be agreeable T'hy'la." Spock said, wanting very much to see Jim in that blue shirt. Somehow it matched Jim's eyes even more so than the one Spock had purchased for him for Christmas.

They took the suits into the bathroom and proceeded to change as Spock also filled Jim in on what Nyota had told him concerning the conspirators, and the rumors about their relationship.

"Well I'm really glad the crew is behind us on everything. I know we are a tight nit bunch, but that kind of loyalty, that's really awesome. It's a little overwhelming actually. Hey, do you think you can get Nyota to put a bet in that pool for us under some assumed names or something?"

"I already did."

"Oh…. What did you bet?" Jim asked a bit hesitantly with a bit of disappointment in his voice, knowing what the Vulcan would say.

"I had her place a bet against our getting married in Vegas."

"Yeah, I thought so…"

"Jim…"

"What?"

"We cannot get married in Vegas."

"I never said I wanted to." The Vulcan raised a telltale eyebrow at this as he straightened his T'hy'la's collar and brushed a stray hair off of his forehead. "Oh come on, like there's not a part of you that wants to…"

"Regardless, it would not be appropriate given your mother and Nyota's requests not to do so. Also Nyota pointed out that Vegas weddings are tacky. I do not wish for our wedding to be tacky. Should you need further encouragement to amend your line of thinking and stop you from trying to further persuade me, I should tell you that we stand to lose 1,000 credits in the Enterprise pool if we do get married here."

"A thousand credits?"

"Five hundred apiece."

"That's a lot of money Spock."

"Jim, 86.4% of the total crew have bet on the odds of us getting married in Vegas, 8.7% of the total crew have abstained, or not yet placed a bet, leaving only a grand total of 4.9% of the crew who have placed bets against us getting married in Vegas. Of that 4.9% the largest bet placed excluding our own, was for 100 credits, and that was placed by Nyota. The largest after her was for 50 credits. The largest bet by a single crew member for our getting married in Vegas was placed by an anonymous crew member calling himself the Loch Ness Monster for 1000 credits, followed, by 'The Georgia Peach for 700, and a duo called 'The Russian Samuri' for 500. Notwithstanding all the other bets wagered among the other crew members, we stand to make…"

"A hell of a killing! Those fuckers! Georgia Peach my ass...It's worth not getting married just to show those four dumbfucks how much they think they know. Russian Samuri, Loch Ness Monster, like nobody can figure that shit out."

"Precisely."

"It's cheating though."

"I prefer to see it as, extracting our wedding gifts a bit early. We can use our winnings to finance the wedding and ensure that none of the crew is left off the guest list."

"Hey, that's good thinking. You are pretty special, you know that. Don't button the top button and loosen the tie a bit, its cooler that way. Makes it look kind of dressy casual that way." Jim said loosening Spock's tie and undoing the top button. "And let's muss up your hair a little bit, its sexy as hell mussed up."

"Jim feel very intolerable toward having my hair 'mussed'."

"Okay, how about we part it on the side and put some gel in it and comb it back?" the Vulcan looked at Jim warily, so Jim proceeded to 'do his hair' for him. He turned out looking pretty damn handsome if Jim didn't say so himself. "Damn you're hot! You are gonna make some guy a lucky son of a bitch."

"I am not altogether opposed to having my hair done this way. I suppose it is a becoming style. It is much more comfortable than the mussed style you prefer. I do, however, believe that I am the lucky son of a bitch, for landing myself and equally hot stud muffin, such as yourself." Spock said with a smile, leaning in to kiss his fiancee lightly.

"You're getting more human all the time. I'm rubbing off on you." Jim said with a sigh, staring into Spock's eye's and running one finger down his cheek lovingly. "It's still cheating though."

"Sucks to be them. Gambling is a sin is it not?"

"You are ruthless." Jim said grinning as he heard knocking at the door.

They went out and let the first of their guests in. Hikaru and Chekov had also changed into some dressy casual attire, stating that they planned to go straight to dinner afterwards and didn't want to wear their uniforms.

"We'll get mobbed like we did down in the bar. Not fun guys. Everyone here recognizes us because of the museum so if you go out, keep a low profile."

"Good to know."

Scotty and Bones arrived a minute later toting boutineers. Both had a single white rose bud, one was accented with blue delphinium and baby's breath, the other with a single purple mini-carnation and baby's breath. Jim shot them a distrustful eye as they snickered and insisted on pinning the flowers on the bondmates.

"Oh come on Jim, this is a big deal, bigger than prom. You need flowers for this kinda shit. Nice hair Spock. For some reason you don't look like such an overgrown elf that way, even with the pointy ears."

"Thank you?" Spock said uncertainly, not knowing if what the doctor had said was really a compliment or not.

"How the hell did you know what colors to get?" Jim interjected suspiciously.

"Well the lady down at the flower shop was very helpful and she was talking to the lady that works in the dress and suit shop. They were just oh so excited at having such big celebrities shopping in their little boutiques."

"Yeah, and then tha lady frum the clothes place went on and on abut how THE Captain of the Enterprise had jus been in ther buyin suits and shirts and the like and commented on how the blue one wus jus the same color as his beeyutiful eyes but the purple one would probly look grand on 'im as well."

"So we just looked at what they had in the case, picked two that matched what you bought and walla."

"Think you're pretty damn smart don't you." Jim grinned and tossed his friend the camera so they could pose for pictures.

"Aye think ime gunna cry."

"Yeah weddings will do that to you," Sulu piped up, shooting a conspiratorial look at Chekov.

"Oh my yez, zer is nosing like a gud wedding."

"This isn't a wedding. That comes later."

"Much later." Spock agreed.

"Oh kum on now gentlmin, here ya are, all dressed up and lookin mighty fetchin if I do say so mahself. Ther's no sens letting such an opertunity go ta waste. Yer in Vegas after all. Weddin chapels on evry corner, two right in this very hotel. I say u shud jes go fer it."

"Well yeah, but, I kinda wanted my Mom and Pike here and Spock wanted his Dad and Nyota."

"Well jes don't tell 'em. You kin have tha big ceremony later like ya planned. We wont tell nobody will we boys. Wut happins in Vegas stays in, Vegas yaknow."

_"Yeah right they won't tell anybody…, fuckers… play along with me. I bet I can get them to raise their bets."_

"You know, you have a point. It's not like we'd have to tell anybody Spock. We could just do it and nobody but us would have to know."

"We do look rather handsome in these suits Jim, and it would be a shame to let such an opportunity pass us by. We will have to give it some serious thought."

Jim was sure he heard Sulu say 'chaching' under his breath and he Saw McCoy make that face he makes when he's playing poker and he's about to win the hand. Scotty just agreed some more and kept telling them what a wonderful idea it was as Spock answered the knock that had come at the door and let the Ambassador and his aide in.

Spock greeted his Elder counterpart who then made his way around the room giving hugs and warm handshakes to the younger counterparts of each of his fellow crewmen and friends from his own timeline. Finally he stopped at Jim.

"It is good to see you old friend. You look, especially handsome today. My T'hy'la wore a similar suit on our own day of ceremony. We wed the same day that we had our bond confirmed. I must confess I am just a wee bit jealous Spock." The Vulcan teased his younger self.

"Back off old man, he is mine." Spock said with a large and very unVulcan like smile and a glint in his eye. The Ambassador's aide looked shocked and confused at this exchange. Both Spocks looked at the aide then gave each other knowing and amused looks. Jim found it all completely adorable.

"Shall we get started then?"

"Sure, what do we need to do?"

Spock had grabbed two pillows off of the couch nearby and was placing them on the floor at the Ambassador's feet.

"You will kneel before me facing each other and Spock will initiate a mind meld Jim. Once your minds are one I will join the meld, by initiating a joint meld with you both simultaneously." Jim had a flash of a female Vulcan Elder doing this to the prone and deathly still figures of an older version of his Bones, and a version of Spock that was somewhere around 50 years of age. It happened quickly, but he knew somehow it was a latent memory from the meld he'd experience with the Ambassador on Delta Vega. They happened from time to time. He'd learned to live with it. He might ask about this one though.

"He will then confirm the bond and break the link T'hy'la. That is all there is to it."

"Sounds…quick." Both Spocks gave him identical head tilt, eyebrow shrugs, which was cool and creepy at the same time.

Jim and Spock knelt on the pillows. Spock put his fingers to the meld points on Jim's face and Jim reached out to hold his free hand as he heard Spock intone the familiar word's…my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts… This really did feel like a wedding in a way. Jim was nervous and shaking just a bit, then suddenly Spock was fully within his mind. They stood alone in a swirling mass of radiant light facing each other and holding each others hands.

_"Hey I have a question. Can we make this little world of ours in here look like whatever we want?"_

_ "Yes I suppose so. Why do you ask?"_

_ "Because it feels like we are standing in mid-air in the vacuum of space with all the black outside all this swirling color glitter stuff and since we aren't having sex, so I'm not…um…otherwise distracted…it's a little creepy."_

_ Spock laughed at this and smiled brightly at his T'hy'la, for here in the comfort of their own minds he could be truly free with his emotions. Only Jim would see them, and it was only Jim with whom he was willing to share them. He closed his eyes briefly and Jim found himself standing in a garden, a very beautiful garden where a waterfall flowed into a lily covered pond. Flora and Fauna of all kinds surrounded them and encircling the entire garden were rock walls. These walls were made of jutting red or reddish golden stone and Jim knew immediately that this garden must have existed somewhere on Vulcan._

_ "You are correct T'hy'la. It was one of my favorite spots. My mother's also. She said it reminded her a little bit of home. I went there often to seek solace and meditate. It is a precious place to me."_

_ "And therefore a precious memory. Thank you for sharing it with my love. I feel honored. By the way, your laugh is so beautiful. It warms my heart when I hear it. You should let yourself do that more often."_

_ "Only with you Jim. Only with you." Spock smiled even more brightly and brought his T'hy'la close to him in this imagined space and kissed him deeply on the lips._

_ "Wow, that felt...real. Well, almost."_

_ "I love you T'hyla." _

_ "I love you too Spock."_

_ "Your love is true, it is pure, you are T'hy'la in the rarest meaning of the word. I could feel your bond before I even entered your minds." The Elder Spock imbibed to them._

_ "Hey there old friend." Jim smiled at him. The Elder version of his love looked around, remembering his own times in that very same garden no doubt._

_ "What a very suitable vision you have chosen, it is much like the two of you, as it is a blending of two worlds. Most of the plant life grown in this particular garden was from Earth Jim."_

_ "So I guess that's it then huh. You've already confirmed the bond?"_

_ "Yes, but I wish to ask a query before I break the meld. I see in both your minds that you wish to marry sooner than you had originally planned. Do you wish me to perform the ceremony now?"_

_ "You can do that? I mean now? I thought there was a lot of pomp and circumstance involved."_

_ "Usually there is T'hy'la, but there does not have to be. The pomp and circumstance surrounding the ceremony is that involving the guests, witnesses, and the celebratory dinner afterward, there are also usually bells and fire but they are …in essence only aesthetic and not requirements."_

_ "So they are for show?"_

_ "Yes. / Yes."_

_ "The ceremony itself is rather short Jim. I have brought the ceremonial binding ties, do not ask why I had them with me, an old boy scout once told me it is best to be prepared for all things."_

_ "I was never a boy scout and I highly doubt he was either." Spock chuckled fondly at this statement. So like his own T'hy'la._

_ "It was a figure of Speech Jim. In any event, I can perform the ceremony if you wish it."_

_ "What do you say Spock? Let's do it huh?"_

_ "Jim…."_

_ "Oh come on…"_

_ "We talked about this at length. We would lose the bet, 'the fuckers' would win, Nyota and my Father are not here…"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah, and my Mom said no… You and your Vulcan logic suck sometimes. Sorry Spock, the other you is a wet blanket and I guess, having you marry you to me, would be...weird." The Elder Spock chuckled at this._

_ "You always know how to make me laugh Jim. Eliciting such an emotional response from such an old geezer, well, I must confess my appreciation old friend. Jim… I know that it is your wish to marry Spock, but perhaps I can put your mind at ease. By having your bond recognized and registered, you are married in the truest sense of the word, in the eyes of Vulcan, and the Federation. Being bonded as the two of you are, is a permanent link that spans beyond the reach of space and time, and can even span beyond the reach of death itself. When one's bondmate dies, the link is severed only if the bondmates remained emotionally neutral to one another. A bonding on an emotional level or a bonding of T'hy'la is an entirely different matter. You are both of these things and more. You are best friends, comrades, shipmates, Captain and First Officer, family. No one can take that from you. If one of you dies, part of that person's essence stays with his bondmate to help alleviate the emotional pain of separation. That link can only be severed by a psionic healer for the purpose of forming a new bond, with a new bondmate._

_ Though my T'hy'la did not truly die, I still carry part of his essence here, and here." Spock explained, indicating his head and then placing his hand on his side where his heart resides. "This is why I never took another bondmate. To do so, I would have to sever the link I have with my Jim's essence, which is a thing I can never do. No one can ever take his place, as no one will ever take your place Jim, with Spock."_

_ "Or the other way around." Jim said looking lovingly at his bondmate._

_ "Precisely. Your union, your bond, is more sacred than you know. It is rare among pure blooded Vulcans, which neither of you are. It's registration legalizes your union throughout the Federation. The marriage ceremony is just that Jim. A ceremony. A tradition that is followed, preceding the first Pon Farr Mating, but is ultimately just that, tradition. A piece of paper if you will. It does not make your union any more legal."_

_ "But doesn't that mean that Spock was married to T'Pring?"_

_ "No Jim. They had an established link, formed in childhood, but it was not a full bond, nor was it registered with anyone other than the Vulcan High Council. They had not undergone the ceremony to cement the link into a full Vulcan Bond. Your bond cemented itself on its own Jim. As I said, very rare indeed."_

_ "So basically what you are saying is, we're already married?"_

_ "Yes Jim. In a sense, you have been since your confrontation on the Enterprise bridge ten and a half months ago. However your union will be fully legalized when I register it tomorrow."_

_ "Legal huh? So the wedding **is** just ceremonial."_

_ "That is precisely what he is telling you T'hy'la, the wedding itself is not really for us, the bond is for us, the ceremony is for our friends and family, which is why it is illogical to get married in a Vegas wedding chapel without said friends and family in attendance."_

_ "And my Mom would shoot me."_

_ "Yes I believe she would."_

_ "Okay fine, how's this… Spock.." Jim said looking into Spock's eyes. "This union is now fully recognized and upon registration will be legalized with the Vulcan consulate and the Federation. You are, my everything, my air, my heart, my soul, my life and I'm pledging to you my love and my devotion from now until eternity. I recognize that by legalizing our union, we are married according to the definition of the word, and I will be satisfied with that knowledge, until such time as we can arrange to have that marriage symbolized in a ceremony with our friends and family in attendance. I love you."_

_ Both Spocks eyes were brimming with tears at Jim's heartfelt words. Spock was awestruck at the love and devotion his T'hy'la had shown him, so he simply repeated the words Jim had spoken as if they were written vows that they had previously agreed upon. In place of what Jim said his heart and soul and life, Spock added the words he had spoken to Nyota, telling Jim that he was the Sun to his moon, the sand to his desert and the stars to his night sky. Jim's own eyes filled with tears and as they slid down his cheeks he could feel it as if there really were tears falling down his cheeks out there in the real world where his physical body resided. He was therefore not surprised when the Elder Spock broke the link, to find that his cheeks were still damp._

In one swift move, after the Ambassador had announced that the bond was confirmed, he engulfed Spock in his arms and kissed him so sweetly and so passionately that Leonard declared he was getting cavities and threw a pillow at him.

"You know technically we just lost the bet." He whispered to his T'hy'la, who he would from that moment on call his husband.

"The technicality can be argued both ways, there is no paper trail to the marriage T'hy'la, and only one witness to the vows and declarations we shared, a witness who will never break our trust. The union will be legal, but the ceremony and the piece of paper are needed to call it a marriage by Terra definition."

"Semantics. A term is a term. We're married."

"Then I should point out the further technicality that according to that definition, my oder self is correct. We have been 'married' since the incident on the bridge ten and a half months ago. Do not tell your mother."

"You think I have a death wish?"

"Quit whispering over there so we can congratulate you two on your bond and go eat dinner."

"Dinner? Oh Lenerd, why'd ya have ta ruin it by sayin dinner?" Scotty sobbed mournfully.

Elder Spock grinned slightly at Scotty's words and shot a knowing look at Jim.

"I take it he did that kind of stuff in your time too?" Jim said thumbing at Bones.

"Indeed, and Mr. Scott never seemed to learn his lesson. Dr. McCoy was the best prankster I ever encountered."

"So I'm king in two realities? Sweet!"


	16. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Disclaimer** – ssdd

**Warnings:** The usual sex and language stuff.

**Forewarning:** Which is different than a warning, because it's a FORE warning... Anywho....

Here's the deal – feel free to shoot me but, I am utterly sick sick sick. Maybe it's swine flu – maybe it's not, my thermometer says I have no fever, but I've found that it has a tendency to lie a little bit - because it is old – and is a spongebob model. Bottom line – I feel like crap on a cracker – which is why this didn't get done over the weekend as I intended.

The good news is – next week is Thanksgiving break – so hopefully I can get this last chapter done. I don't want to leave you hanging to long.

the bad news is – it probably WILL take me all week to get it done –

and the worst news is.... I am at a crossroads because the end of this chapter was my goal point – and now I have no idea where to go with it or how far. I have a few ideas on how I want to end it – but haven't really 'gotten there' yet – so it may take a bit.

I am planning a sequel - but I don't have a plot for that yet...really...okay sort of ...maybe...but not really. Just plot bunnies that haven't multiplied yet.

**Question:** Here's a stupid question. A lot of times when I review someone else's story - (Which you should always do if you read because reviews mean everything... ;) ) I get a reply from them to my e-mail.

My question is – when I come to fanfiction, I don't see that review reply anywhere in any of my tabs. - So lets' say for the sake of argument I didn't check my e-mail – How would I know that there was a review reply? Where do those show up on HERE??

I'm a newbie – sorry.

Okay – on with the show....

* * *

MOII

Chapter 16

Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

"So…dear…honey…snookums…lOVer…, husband of mine…?"

"Do not ever call me snookums again…bunnybear."

"Oh that's nasty. Deal. As long as bunnybear stays in the closet as well."

Spock just wrapped his arms around his husband and sighed contentedly, touching their foreheads together to feel the wonderful buzz it created.

"As I was saying, husband of mine…" Jim continued with a wink. "Here we are, all dressed up, with no place to go."

"Jim…"

"That's not what I was getting at. Hear me out. Now I know what you had planned for tonight, and what I had planned for tomorrow. However, seeing as how I'm feeling all romantic now, and we're already dressed up, and given the fact that we have the room for another 36 hours plus, in which we can fit all kinds of fantastic sex. Maybe we should just go out to dinner and a show tonight, and barricade ourselves in the room after."

"That is a highly logical suggestion T'hy'la. I would very much like to take my husband to dinner. Although I am not that hungry yet."

"You said it. You said husband. I like it. Say it again."

Spock pulled Jim even closer and whispered husband in his ear seductively, then kissed him chastely but deeply.

"Mmm, yum. Okay no more of that. Let's go peruse the eateries and see if the guys are still going to that show. I'm not really hungry yet either since we had that late lunch, but we can do a late dinner and get our names on the list. Then maybe we can do some shopping or something, unless you really want to catch a show too. I'm up for whatever but just dinner is fine with me."

"I believe I would be satisfied with a late dinner and some quiet time with you Jim."

"I like the sound of that."

A while later they settled on a restaurant and got their names on the list. The hostess had offered to get them in earlier but Spock and Jim refused, knowing they'd be bumping other customers who'd been waiting. They'd asked for a secluded table, explaining that they'd had enough of being recognized for one day. She'd confirmed that they did have several more secluded tables available for such well known clientele, but that the wait for them would be longer. She gave them a pager and told them it would be between 9:15 and 9:30 as they were particularly busy with the holidays. Knowing that they would have some privacy and be able to enjoy their dinner in peace and quiet made the longer wait seem worth it.

They occupied themselves by heading down to the shopping plaza, both remarking at how enormous the scope of that one hotel was.

"It is like a miniature city inside one giant superstructure. Are all of the hotels in Vegas like this Jim?"

"The big ones are. They want to provide you everything so that you don't even have to venture out onto the strip. That way you gamble at their casinos and not someone else's."

"Logical."

"Indeed dear. Hey look a jewelry store." Jim said, pulling Spock over to the window to look at wedding bands.

"Jim, we already have our ni'var pendants and the anklets you had made for us. Those mean far more to each of us in terms of sentimental value. I do not see the point in adding wedding bands to all of that."

"I know it's silly. I mean on one hand we already have the anklets which are permanently attached, 'till Bones ends up cutting them off, 'cuz you know he will. One of us will be bleeding and unconscious and it'll be 'Dammit man, he'll lose his foot. Do you want that on your conscience'?"

"You imitate him very well T'hy'la."

"Thanks, I've had years of practice. Anyway yes we have those and the pendants your Mom carved, which are so precious, I'm wondering if we ought not save them for special occasions or something, but anyway my point is, yes you are right. Those should be enough. On the other hand those were both designed to be worn beneath clothing, concealed, just as our relationship was going to have to be. But the thing is Spock, we've come a hell of a long way in just a week. I mean a hell of a long way.

When I had Terry design those anklets, the thought of asking you to marry me was petrifying. I didn't plan on us actually getting married for at least a year or two. Actually, I didn't think I'd want to get married for at least a year or two. I was James T. Kirk, womanizer extraordinaire. I didn't 'do' relationships. Now here I am a week later, and it's the thought of not being married to you that scares the shit out of me. I know that legally the bond means we are married in the eyes of Vulcan and the Federation, but there's just something about that piece of paper that makes it seem final. I grossly underestimated the depth of my love for you, and how it would continue to grow each day, each minute.

The biggest thing is this. We are about to hurdle something I thought was insurmountable. We can be completely open about our relationship, and there is nothing the 'Jim Suck's Club' can do about it. That's huge Spock. HUGE in capital letters."

"I am aware of that Jim. What does that have to do with us standing in front of a jewelry store?"

"Here's the deal. I don't know if you've noticed this or not, in fact you probably haven't but usually at gatherings like the museum reception today, you and I stick pretty close together."

"I am aware of that."

"Let me finish. You and I stick pretty close together, and that seems to deter a great deal of unwanted flirtation, and attempted pick-ups. It's only when we get separated that they start hitting on us." Spock did his usual contemplative head nod with the one raised eyebrow and agreed with Jim that in retrospect he did see the correlation.

"Normally I shake it off. It's flattering, an ego stroke. Today, I hated it. I hated every minute of it. When you left I got bombarded. Men, women, single, married, with kids, without kids, you name it. I turned down two room keys and found two more in my pants pockets afterward and I swear to god I don't know how they got there. I felt like, a piece of meat Spock. I didn't like it. We aren't going to be as revered off –planet. They don't have celebrity status on other planets like they do here on Earth, but it's still going to happen once in a while.

You were still off chatting up Nyota, when the thing started winding down and I just felt, alone, and cheap and dirty. So I headed to the bar for a drink. I no sooner get in there and get my drink ordered than this hooker comes up to me. She's jonesing for a John and makes it pretty damn clear she wants her first trick of the night to be me."

"I am not familiar with the terms you are using Jim."

"Oh right. Um… you know what a hooker is right?"

"Yes."

"She was obviously just starting her, 'duty shift' and very eager to make me her first 'John' which is a customer."

"I see."

"I turned her down flat, several times, but she just wasn't taking the hint. Finally I just flat out lied, or at least I thought it was a lie at the time. She obviously was the only person in Vegas who didn't know who I was, so I told her I was married and asked her to please leave me alone and go hit on the other hundred guys in the bar. You know what she said to me Spock?"

"I do not."

"She laughed at me and told me I was a fucking liar. When I insisted I wasn't she said, '_then what are you doing in a bar, in the middle of Vegas, this early in the evening, without your wedding ring on sweetie? You come to a bar in Vegas by yourself with no wedding ring on, you are either single and on the prowl, or married and looking to cheat on your wife. You come here in your little Starfleet uniform with no wedding ring on you are definitely looking to cheat. What's the matter, you a cheapskate and just don't want to pay for it. I'm worth it baby, I promise.'_

She kept after me with lines like that but I didn't hear much else of what she said. I just looked down at my empty hand and my empty ring finger and realized that a little gold band would go a hell of a long way to deterring a lot of that shit. It would have made that reception a hell of a lot easier to endure, that's for damn sure."

"I am sorry Jim. I did not realize that the reception had made you so uncomfortable. My own discomfort was what caused me to leave early. Had I known…"

"Spock it didn't get uncomfortable until after you left, and that's the first time something like that has been that awkward and uncomfortable for me. Things are just, different now."

"Indeed. We are both different, but it is a positive change."

"Yes it is love. A positive change that I want to tell the whole world about. Nothing talks louder than a tiny round golden universal symbol of 'get the fuck away from me because I'm taken'."

"You amuse me T'hy'la." Spock admitted as his eyes twinkled at Jim.

"Well amused as you are, I'm serious. I ended up high tailing it out of the bar before my drink even came. I ended up right here, where we're standing, looking in this window. Then I went next door and bought our suits. Which, I might add, we look dashing in."

"You purchased them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"The suits? Well yeah, that's how it works. I bought them, now we are wearing them…"

"You know very well to what I am referring. The rings we are looking at. You purchased them, did you not?"

"Yes I did. Well not those ones. The ones I bought are up in the room." Jim confessed, sighing as he looked through the glass in the window at the display of wedding rings instead of at Spock, his hands in his pockets. "I was going to talk you into Dinner and a show and then find a secluded corner and convince you to hit one of those chapels and marry me tomorrow. I was going to get down on one knee with the rings and everything. Corny huh?"

"No T'hy'la, it is not. I believe I understand a bit more why the marriage ceremony has become so important to you. It is the embodiment of the ability to make the first of many public declarations that we belong to each other and to no one else. Without the proverbial 'piece of paper, and the universal symbol of marriage that the wedding bands represent, you feel you cannot truly declare us 'off the market' as they say, to all those would be suitors who we will encounter in future months. Marriage or being married is a more widely accepted term than that of bonding, and you would feel remiss to mislead anyone by saying we are married, if by their planet's laws, we are not."

"Exactly! Thank you. Thank you for understanding Spock. I didn't quite know how to explain it."

"We will exchange the rings T'hy'la, at our wedding, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that it takes place sooner, rather than later. I promise you this." Spock said as he reached his forefingers out to give Jim a very public Vulcan kiss.

"Wow, someone could have seen that."

"Yes Jim. I hope they did. Being no longer afraid to harm your command is a very freeing thing."

"But we aren't legal until morning."

"Close enough."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do. Should we not find something else to pass the time Jim. We still have nearly an hour's wait."

"There's a cocktail bar upstairs across from the restaurant. We could go find a nice quiet corner and have a drink."

"That is acceptable."

They ran into McCoy and Scotty at the bar. Scotty had found a brand of alcohol that didn't affect the taste buds much and seemed not to interact with the injection McCoy had given him. So he was happily buzzed.

"Hey, mind if we join you? We're waiting on a table."

"Sure, we luv newlyweds."

"They ain't married…yet."

"Aye…yet, mebe later eh Lenerd?"

"Where are the Bobbsey Twins?" Jim asked, changing the subject.

"Well, as a matter of fact, they should be highly frustrated right about now and will probably be joining us soon," a smug Leonard imparted, "and I suspect Sulu to be in a bad mood."

"Why's that?"

"Just a feeling I get."

"You are now Psychic Doctor?" Spock inquired.

"Yep. Call me Swami and bring me my crystal ball."

"What gives bones?"

"Oh nothing much. It's just we decided to do a late dinner and skip the show. We got reservations for 9:30 and decided to hit the bar. That was right after we left you, about seven thirty give or take."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well those two realized they had 2 hours to kill and high tailed it to their room." Bones said waggling his eyebrows.

"I see…well good for them, but wouldn't that make them happy and giddy and in a good mood, and not here until 9:30?"

"Nope." Leonard declared and sat back to wait for the pieces to connect for his friend. A few seconds later Jim's face lit up as realization dawned on him.

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"To Sulu?"

"Yep."

"That's just mean."

"Mess with the bull…"

"Yeah, yeah, get the horns, it's still mean."

"To what are you referring Jim?"

"Yeh, wut ere ya talkin' abut?"

Just as Jim was about to explain, Sulu and Chekov appeared in the hallway outside the cocktail bar. They seemed to be chatting quietly but Sulu did appear to be in a bad mood.

The bar was open to the hallway to entice restaurant goers waiting for tables. A low wall was all that separated the bar from the wide hallway, which was more like a lobby, itself. Sulu and Chekov stood very near the wall, where there was an open table in the corner.

"If you really want to know what's going on Spock, go over to that corner table by where they are and put those adorable Vulcan ears to good use. You can come back and give us the play by play once you've deduced what Bones has done. Don't let 'em see you though."

"Do not be an ass, I know enough to remain inconspicuous, though I do not fully understand why I am about to indulge you, except to quench my own curiosity."

Ten minutes later he returned agreeing with Jim that the doctor was just mean, and perhaps even a bit evil.

"Oh kum on. Wut ere ya talkin' abut?" Scotty whined, eager to not be the only one to suffer the wrath that was McCoy.

"Give us the play by play quick, while they are at the bar. They'll be over here sulking soon." Spock grinned slightly and then re-iterated the conversation ver batum.

_"Hikaru, please do not be upset. You are probably jest tired. We kin hawe a nice dinner, zen jest enjoy spendink sum time togezzer. It eez not zat important."_

_ "Not that important? Are you kidding me? To borrow a phrase from the good doctor, don't pander to me kid."_

_ "Do not call me kid Hikaru!"_

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated hon."_

_ "I know, but I am sayink eet eez not zat big a deal. It heppins to everyone and we don't hev to.."_

_ "It happens to everyone who is 50, not virile young 23 year old's, unless they're on drugs, which I'm not!"_

_ "Hikaru, do not beat yourself up. There are ozzer sings we kin do. Most of which we did last night, and which I enjoyed wery wery much."_

_ "So did I and I was hoping for a repeat and then some but.."_

_ "So zen I ken top.."_

_ "You aren't getting it.. I'm not trying to sound selfish, I'm really really not. It's just, if I can't get… you know… then I can't…climax. I'm all for making it all about you but you kept trying to reciprocate in the room and the more frustrated you got, the more frustrated I got. God it's just.."_

_ "Frustrating?"_

_ "Yeah, sorry. I just want to get a drink or two and then dinner. We can try again later but if I can't… then you have to let me make it about you and stop trying to do anything for me okay?"_

_ "Okay, okay."_

"Oh my god, you mean he can't.." Scotty made his index finger spring up from his fist, "get it up?"

"That is what I surmised from the conversation. What did you do Leonard?"

"Slipped him a mickey earlier."

"Yeah, hell of a mickey. He used that one on me a time or two. His mickey of choice lasts at least a week."

"Ya mean tha poor boy is gunna suffer thru the beginnin' stages of his relationship with limp dick, 'til after shore leave is over an dun? Tha' is mean Lenerd. I'd rather eat nutritional cubes. At leas my stomach is full."

"Have we learned anything on this trip gentleman?" The Captain intoned.

"Yeh. Don't mess with Lenerd."

"Indeed."

"Speaking of. I know you took those pictures you pointy eared elf. You'll get yours too."

"I then helped you seek your revenge on Mr. Scott."

"Shit. I forgot about that. Oh well, just remember what I said about friends Spock. It never ends."

Spock raised an eyebrow at that remark, knowing that it meant the doctor now included him in a very tight knit circle of close friends. Leonard did not let many people in that close. Spock felt honored.

Sulu and Chekov soon joined them with fallen faces. The rest of them lasted two full minutes with straight faces all around before the jokes and teasing started. Sulu was so pissed and humiliated by the time Jim and Spock's pager went off that Jim wondered if it were a good idea to leave.

As they excused themselves to head to their restaurant Spock inquired whether or not Sulu had brought his sword with him.

"Why? You worried he's gonna murder Bones in his sleep?"

"Yes."

"We'll check on 'em both later. Bones did that to me enough at the academy that I learned a trick or two that might help the kid out.

Jim was immediately pleased with their choice upon entering the restaurant, and even more so when the hostess led them to the private section in the back. There were only a few tables in it and they were fairly separated from the main section. The tables themselves were spread out generously and surrounded by low walls of sculpted glass and covered in beautiful greenery. Their own table was very near one of the restaurants ornately mantled fireplaces. The low lighting and soft music that played in the background added to the already romantic atmosphere. It was perfect, and just what he'd been hoping for.

He looked up from his menu a few minutes later to find dark eyes staring at him. Firelight danced in the reflection of his husband's eyes making them seem even more beautiful than they normally were, if that were even possible. The corners of Spock's mouth turned up ever so slightly as Jim's cerulean blue gaze met his own.

"Whatcha thinkin' love?" Jim asked, realizing that he really didn't know. He knew that he could easily and effortlessly reach out with the tendrils of his own mind and find the information he was looking for, but that seemed invasive somehow. He hoped it meant he was gaining better control of their telepathic link and what he sent and received. Sometimes it was better to just not know, and it was good to know that at some point he would once again be able to keep a few things to himself, if he so chose. Not that he wouldn't end up telling Spock anyway, but there was an art to communication, and he wanted to be able to tell Spock things again, without him always knowing first.

"I was just, enjoying the view Jim," Spock seductively replied. It sent shivers up and down Jim's spine. How lucky he was that this wonderful, gorgeous, sexy being was his, forever. He tentatively reached out two forefingers, hoping to steal a very discreet, yet still public Vulcan kiss, when to his surprise Spock was already brushing their fingers together in the familiar way he'd grown accustomed to.

"I think I'm going to enjoy the fact that public displays of affection are no longer completely taboo." Jim admitted, enjoying the fact that Spock had not pulled his hand away and was now gently caressing the back of Jim's hand with one long slender finger.

"I am still uncertain as to why I was unaware of the regulations pertaining to bondmates within Starfleet, however it was an obscure and rarely referenced one as there are not many Vulcan Starfleet officers. Knowing its existence will protect our union is more than a relief. It has served to free a weight from my shoulders that I did not know I was carrying."

"I knew you were carrying it Spock. I'm glad it's gone." Jim stated frankly, turning his hand so that he could hold his husband's hand gently over the table.

"You should know that I still may not always be as free with my public displays of affection as I am this evening T'hy'la. I suppose it will depend on the situation, however, today was and is very special, and I find that I cannot help myself." Spock intoned warmly.

"A lot happened today didn't it? Just that one little thing, changed everything for us. I still want to officially tie the knot but today, during the bond recognition meld, that was, beyond special Spock. Those vows we exchanged, they meant more to me than you could possibly know."

"They did to me as well Jim. My heart feels as if it will burst with the love I feel for you at this moment. What we shared was precious and I will cherish it forever. I meant every word that I said to you T'hy'la, you are my, everything. That experience, made today, one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too Spock," Jim replied simply, unable to say much more. Spock had said it all. They sat in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company and perusing the menus for a few more moments.

"Hey I just thought of something. When we celebrate our anniversary in the future, what date do we celebrate? Today, our wedding day, whatever day that ends up being, or the day the bond was inadvertently created?"

"I had considered holding our wedding on the date of the anniversary of the Narada incident. It would serve two purposes. One to commemorate for the two of us, the day that our bond was established, and two, it could perhaps bring a happy note to a day that would otherwise be filled with sorrow and grief. If we were to do that, then we could celebrate two anniversaries, the anniversary of our bond being officiated, and the anniversary of our marriage."

"True but, Spock, that day, was also the day that your Mother died. I think it should remain sacred, so that everyone we know who lost someone that day, which, let's face it, means everyone we know, can feel free to grieve on that day. I wouldn't want to take anything away from that day, or from you. You need to be able to remember your Mother on that day Spock. I know that seems like an illogically human thing to do, but you are half human, and she **was **human, logic doesn't pertain to the situation."

"You are a very wise man for your young years love. You are correct, in which case it would be remiss to celebrate the inception of our bond, especially since we were unaware of its existence for so long. We will therefore celebrate the anniversary of our wedding day, and today separately. The day that our bond was created will be a different kind of remembrance, for us, and for our friends and family."

"Two anniversaries works for me. It means I get more presents anyway. Plus my birthday is coming up, which will fall right in between and that means even more presents." Jim said smirking.

"I believe I know just the present to get you for your birthday this year Jim."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"A wedding."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. We are scheduled to be back aboard the Enterprise on the 3rd, and to leave spacedock for our new mission on either the 4th or the 5th depending on the orders and whether or not everything checks out on the ship. Knowing Mr. Scott, he will want to go over the ship with a fine toothed comb before signing off that the repairs have been conducted adequately enough for us to return to deep space. It is therefore within reason that we would not leave spacedock until at least the 5th.

Your birthday is on the 4th. I believe that it would not take much to convince Admiral Pike to extend our shore leave for a day or so. We could then arrange for our wedding to take place on your birthday. The entire crew would already be present and your family could beam aboard for the occasion. Or we could hold the ceremony in San Francisco. I'm sure that my counterpart can extend his stay on Earth in order to attend, and that my Father could arrange to be here by then as well."

"Yeah, but if my birthday and our anniversary are on the same day, I get less presents." Jim said beaming from ear to ear and giving his T'hy'la a wink that told him he actually thought it was a great plan.

"You are incorrigible."

"You know it. Let's do it. Waiting a few days, I can handle. But just to be clear, I expect at least two presents every year."

"You never cease to amuse me. However, I will endeavor to remember that we are celebrating two different occasions on one day."

"Do you think my Mom will be pissed or thinking we are rushing things?"

"I do not know. She did say that she didn't want us getting married in Vegas without her. Perhaps her comment was not entirely in jest, and she in part, expects something of this nature to occur."

"I hope so, what about your father."

"He will place more emphasis on the recognition and registration of our bond T'hy'la and will therefore view the date of the wedding ceremony as being inconsequential. He will only be upset if we do not include Vulcan marriage traditions within the ceremony itself."

"Do you think your father would be able to perform the ceremony? I love you, the other you, to death, but I wasn't kidding when I said that having one you marry the other you to me would be weird. It would be confusing for me and, well, weird."

"I cannot see how it would be any 'weirder' than having him confirm our bond T'hy'la. He was there for our private ceremony, how is that any different?"

"It just is? I can't explain it."

"I do not have any preference as to which Elder conducts the Vulcan part of the ceremony Jim, I am merely trying to understand your reservations."

Just then the waitress came and took their orders. After she left Jim tried to formulate his words.

"Okay, here's the deal. In a traditional Terran ceremony he would be up there sayin 'Do you Jim take Spock to be your lawful wedded husband?' and then I say 'I do' and then he says 'Do you Spock take Jim to be your lawful wedded husband?' and you say 'I do' but the thing is, he's you, so he's saying do you take me and I don't take him, I take you, but he's you and you're him so then when he says do you take me he's saying does he take me and he can't take me because you are so he's really saying do we take me but I don't want you both taking me and I don't want to take both of you, just you, but you **are we** if you are both standing there and one of you is asking and the other you is answering… do you get it?"

Spock just stared at Jim, who had blurted out the entire mixed up explanation in one breath without even pausing once. Then suddenly he started smiling and silently shaking his head, as he placed one thoughtful finger on his chin and his body shook ever so slightly. Jim knew immediately that this was the Vulcan's version of hysterical laughter.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are T'hy'la, but I cannot help myself. Had you been on my end of that conversation you would be rather amused yourself." Spock explained taking a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Jim…James…my elder counterpart and I are not clones. We come from two different timelines and have experience two different lifetimes. I have not experienced what he has, nor has he experience what I have. Though some of our experiences may be similar, or in fact mirror one another, they are as separate as we are. We are separate individuals who just happen to share the same DNA. He is not me, nor am I him. You will only be marrying me T'hy'la, regardless of who conducts the ceremony. Even if it is he who conducts it, you will not be marrying him by saying 'I do' to the question at hand."

"Yeah, I know that, it's just….."

"Weird?"

"Exactly."

"Alright love, we will find someone else to conduct the Vulcan parts of the Ceremony. Traditionally the father of the bride or groom does not conduct, for he has his own role in the ceremony itself, but I'm sure we can find someone suitable in time."

"Thanks, no offense to…Selek. How's that? I'll just call him by the name he's going by. Maybe it will be easier for me."

As they quietly talked and waited for their food they heard a loud but familiar voice from the other side of the divider stating in Scottish brogue that he'd bet another drink that 'they'd end up down at one a them weddin' chapels before the night wuz over'. McCoy's voice answered that telling him that if he was so sure, he should call Darwin, they guy that Spock and Jim now knew was running the pool on whether or not they'd get married in Vegas. Scotty said he would if he had any more money.

"I can't believe them. Why are they so damn sure we are going to get married while we are here?"

"We would have, had Selek and I not talked you out of it by explaining the nature of our bond to you, and emphasizing the fact that the ceremony is primarily for our friends and family."

"Okay so you got me there, but still, it chaps my ass that they think they know so much. We should mess with them."

"How?"

"They don't know we are back here. How about this, when the waitress comes with our food, I'll loudly ask her whether she knows if the wedding chapels here are open all night. Then you ask her which of the two she would recommend. Then when we go back to the room I'll show you the rings, and tomorrow, we'll wear them, and see if those yahoos notice. But if they outright ask if we got married, act embarrassed or something and evade the question and don't come right out and confirm or deny."

"That is a good plan. I believe I like your strategy. It may even cause them to raise their bets, regardless of funds available."

"That's what I'm hoping, serve 'em right too."

Their food came soon and they ended up engaging the waitress in a lengthy conversation about the wedding chapels and types of weddings available. Spock then put his Vulcan ears to good use once more and confirmed that all four of the others had indeed heard enough of the conversation to ascertain that it was them who had been talking to the waitress. Sulu had briefly asked if the others thought that Spock and Jim could have heard what Scotty had said earlier and were just messing with them, but Scotty shot it down. He said that even if they'd heard him, they'd have no reason to be messing with them because they didn't know about the pool. At best if they'd heard what Scotty had said, it had just given them ideas.

That had gotten them all excited and Hikaru and Pavel were planning on raising their wagers if they could get evidence that Spock and Jim had gone through with it. McCoy didn't say whether he'd raise his or not, but Scotty was trying to verbally go through a list of people that owed him money that he could hit up for payback.

"When they see those rings tomorrow, they are going to be so damn sure we did it. Bastards." Jim chuckled.

They finished their meal and then headed up to their room, being sure to feign surprise at seeing their companions on the other side of the divider, and stop to chat with them a moment and say good night first. When they got to the room Spock quickly cornered Jim and began kissing him furiously. Jim indulged himself for a moment before breaking away.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we need to wear these suits to our wedding in a few days, so how about we hang them up nicely before we continue huh?"

Reluctantly Spock agreed and they began pealing out of their suits and hanging them back up. Once the suits were back in the closet and they both stood there in nothing but boxer briefs, Spock again enveloped his T'hy'la in his warm arms, bombarding him with kisses, while simultaneously walking them towards the bedroom.

"I've turned you into a sex fiend." Jim chuckled.

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no!" Jim exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows at his lover and bringing one of Spock's hands up to his lips, where he began licking nipping and sucking at Spock's fingers.

Spock's eyes fluttered behind his double lids and rolled back into his head in ecstasy as he fully gave in to what Jim was doing to him. He sent waves of pleasure and arousal through their link as Jim began to guide them towards the bed. He began sucking the two forefingers methodically using his hand and mouth to guide the fingers in and out, back and forth which drove Spock over the edge.

Jim found himself being whirled around and pinned up against the wall. Spock removed his fingers from Jim's mouth and pinned both of Jim's arms up above his head with one hand and somehow managed to remove their underwear with the other before once again pinning Jim up against the wall with his own body. Their erections collided and caused Jim's breath to hitch.

Spock's tongue immediately and roughly invaded his mouth as the Vulcan ground furiously against him, not allowing him to move, or to touch him. When his mouth was finally released so that he could pant and gasp for air he heard Spock growl into his ear one word and he kissed and sucked and licked and bit his way along Jim's jaw line and down his neck. "Mine" was the word, and when the Vulcan reached that spot at the base of Jim's neck that Spock now knew drove him crazy, he bit down, hard. Jim bucked in surprise, knowing that Spock had drawn blood. He felt a slight burning sensation in the bite as Spock pulled away and virtually threw Jim onto the bed.

"Jesus, what are you, some kind of Vulcan Vampire."

Spock let out a rare chuckle as he climbed on top of Jim emanating more lust than Jim had ever seen come over his body or his eyes.

"Hardly, however, I have just marked you Jim. It is a Vulcan custom, though it is usually only done on one's wedding night, as one must be sufficiently aroused, which normally only occurs when one is in the throes of Pon Farr, in order for the chemical in our saliva to emerge and facilitate the mark. However, you have brought me to sufficient arousal even without Pon Farr Jim," Spock growled again and bombarded Jim with rough bruising kisses, groping his body and pulling at his hair, holding his arms down hard enough that Jim new there would be fingerprint sized bruises all over his body the next day. He didn't care. A few minutes later Spock paused, seeming to calm his ferocious attention for a moment.

"I… apologize for hurting you, I will attempt to be gentler. I'm afraid the bite will leave a permanent scar. However, I will not apologize for that. You are now marked as mine, no other can lay claim to you."

"That's hot."

"You are hot." Spock panted as he dove in to claim Jim's mouth once again and once again pinned Jim's arms up above his head. Jim felt Spock reaching for something with his free hand and soon felt a lubed finger at his puckered entrance. Spock let go of his hands and again began to roughly grope his body and pull his hair with his free hand as continued his animalistic ministrations and finger fucked Jim hard, rubbing furiously against Jim's prostate causing him to cry out over and over.

Jim found himself groping back just as roughly and furiously, now that his hands were free, intensifying everything Spock was doing to him. Needing, wanting, with desperation. Soon he was begging Spock to fuck him.

Spock put the underside of Jim's knees up on his shoulders, lubed up his long engorged cock and lined himself up with Jim's entrance, then he slammed himself roughly into his lover and pulled nearly all the way out just as fast. Then he slammed himself into Jim again, and again, over and over, harder and faster. Jim was seeing stars and issuing a slew of expletives that only seemed to arouse Spock even more. When Jim took Spock's fingers into his mouth once more the Vulcan shuddered and moaned and then let out a scream of ecstasy the likes of which Jim had never heard. The filth that then poured forth from Spock's mouth surprised even Jim, the least of which was a promise that Spock would fuck him until he passed out and then rape his unconscious body.

Through their link Jim could feel, so much, from so many directions that he did not know and could not begin to ascertain, which way was up. He was trying to formulate a reasonable response the things Spock was saying while still sucking on the oh so sensitive fingers in his mouth, nipping at the erogenous points on the pads as he did so. Just as tried to speak he felt himself peaking. He then lost all control of his thoughts and seconds later lost control completely, cumming harder than he had ever cum in his life. Somehow he felt Spock cum at the same time, though his brain was so fuzzy at that point that remaining conscious was his only focus as Spock collapsed on top of him.

They lay there panting and covered in sweat for several minutes before either of them could speak. Finally their eyes met and both of them began to grin uncontrollably through heavy breaths.

"Holy…fucking…shit…" was all Jim could manage, normal vocabulary and full sentences still eluding him.

"Indeed." Spock heaved out with a heavy breath. "I cannot imagine, adding a meld to that, and surviving it."

Jim guffawed at this and both of them were soon giddy with laughter. Jim didn't know the Vulcan was capable of giddy. Neither did the Vulcan.

"God I love you, but death by sex, would a fucking awesome way to die."

"Indee… wait,I already said that… yes, yes it would T'hy'la. It would be extremely fucking awesome." Spock uttered in such an uncharacteristic manner Jim began to wonder what kind of affect he would have over the Vulcan's behavior during the months and years to come.

They kissed gently and lovingly then and explored each other's bodies with their mouths and fingers, which was becoming routine for them after love making. Finally, exhausted they cuddled up in each other's embrace and slept for a time waking every hour or two to make love again, though not with any semblance of the roughness they had displayed earlier that night.

They fell asleep hard somewhere around 6 a.m. and neither one stirred an inch until a shrill ringing woke them at 10 a.m. Jim's brain finally wrapped itself around the fact that the sound was coming from the vid phone so he clumsily reached for the nightstand where it sat and hit the answer button.

"Nice hair." McCoy commented.

"What do you want?"

"It's ten a fucking clock Jim. Get your ass out of bed. We're meeting for brunch at 10:30 and then meeting back in mine and Scotty's suite at 12:30. Pike's orders. Something's up with the 'Jim Suck's Club', he's going to fill us in. Looks like Nyota wasn't kidding when she said the crew's been working behind the scenes."

"Right. Okay. How do you know this?"

"He called me when he couldn't get a hold of you or Spock. I just kept letting it ring until you finally answered, which took a while. You two fuckers didn't try a meld again did you?"

"No we didn't smartass, it was just, a …long and …eventful night. We're tired. Sue us."

"Just get dressed and get downstairs to the restaurant just off the lobby across from the main desk."

"Will do, see you soon."

Spock was already out of bed and in the bathroom having heard what McCoy said. They showered, shaved, brushed their teeth and dressed with Starfleet efficiency, pausing only briefly to steal a chaste kiss or two as the crossed paths.

"Mmm love you babe."

"I love you too." Spock returned saying nothing about the babe comment. He'd grown accustomed to it and found that he didn't object to it as much as he first had. However he would never allow Jim to call him snookums or bunnybear. Those were just too much. "Jim, do not forget the rings." Spock reminded his husband by bond just before they headed out the door.

"Oh yeah, good going. I had forgotten. I didn't even show you last night."

"You were…occupied."

"Yes I was. I'm a little sore from being so…occupied… this morning too."

"I apologize T'hy'la." Spock said grinning from ear to ear. Jim loved that he would be the only one that ever saw this side of his First Officer and bondmate.

"You might be apologizing, but something tells me you aren't really sorry." Jim said rubbing his neck unconsciously as he fished the ring boxes out of the nightstand drawer.

Spock reached over and pulled back the collar of Jim's shirt to reveal the bite wound. He had looked at it earlier and remarked that it did not look good. He again apologized for the pain, concerned that Jim's shirt was rubbing on it and chaffing it further.

"You will need to have Leonard put something on it T'hy'la. I believe it needs to be bandaged."

"Normally I'd argue with you but it stings and it hurts like a son of a bitch. Let's go see if he's still in his room before we head downstairs. Now, what do you think?" He asked, opening the box to reveal identical platinum and gold bands with a partially brushed gold design and an inlay diamond chips down the center.

"I think they are perfect. The two tone design seems appropriate."

"It does doesn't it?" Jim said slipping the smaller sized band onto Spock's slender ring finger. "Does it fit?"

"It is still a bit loose, but it will not come off."

"Good. The jeweler said you could come down and have it sized if I was off on my guess. I made sure mine fit before I left." Jim said handing his ring to Spock and letting Spock slip it on to his own finger.

They headed to McCoy's room and found him just about to leave. When he saw the bite mark they both got yelled at and then lectured as he applied some kind of analgesic cream and then bandaged the wound.

"If this is the kind of shit you were up to, it's no wonder you didn't answer the damned phone. What other injuries are there?"

"Just bruises, they'll heal. We're both fine. It's just the bite that hurt."

"Stupid son of a bitch." McCoy shot. Neither one of them knew which one of them the remark was directed at but it didn't really matter. "I'm giving you a shot to stave off infection. It's got a pain killer in it. Now look Jim. The ingredient in the Vulcan saliva needed to make that mark permanent is pretty potent shit. It's somewhat similar to the venom found in some lizards, like a gila monster or something, but not as poisonous. However your penchant for being allergic to everything known to man including some know venom, has me worried.

"Dammit."

"Dammit doesn't cover it. Stupid son of a bitch. I need you to keep a very close eye on that bite and if you have any side effects or notice anything weird, you tell me immediately. You understand me James Kirk? Immediately!"

"He will doctor. I am so sorry Jim." Spock said affectionately, wrapping his arms around Jim and kissing him gently.

"Like you knew. Besides if I were allergic to it, it would be way worse than this by now, and it would be spreading and there would be hives and swelling and… well it would be bad. This just hurts, and itches a bit. It's fine."

"Fine now, but you watch it mister."

"I will Bones. Thanks."

They headed down to the restaurant to meet the others. Scotty just sat there chewing on tasteless nutrition cubes with a sad look on his face. He only had red and blue ones this morning. No green or yellow. Why they were colored Jim had no idea. They all tasted a bit like sawdust regardless of what color you ate.

The rest of them ordered and a while later Spock began to hiccup, and seemed to be having difficulty focusing his eyes.

"Spock...you okay?"

"Hmmm?"

"I asked if you were okay hon." Jim said reaching out to gently turn Spock's head toward him. Spock's head turned toward him but his eyes stayed focused on whatever it was on the table he'd been looking at. "Spock, can you look at me?"

Spock slowly raised his gaze and attempted to refocus. When he finally did he smiled lazily at Jim.

"You have pretty eyes," he said and hiccupped. Then he reached over and tried to kiss Jim, but missed and landed the kiss on Jim's chin instead. Jim lifted him back up and put him upright in his chair.

"Thank you sweetheart, so do you." Jim said lovingly before turning to fix and angered glare at Bones.

"What?"

Jim said nothing but continued to look pissed, not missing how the other three were choking back sniggers and avoiding his eyes. He looked down at the two plates in front of Spock. One had several pieces of fruit on it. Not the culprit. The other had held a massive stack of pancakes that had diminished to a small remaining section. They looked like normal pancakes. They were covered in maple syrup. Spock had eaten maple syrup plenty of times so that wasn't it.

Experimentally Jim reached out with a fork and cut off a bite of the pancakes and tasted them. Mostly all he tasted was panacake and maple syrup, but there was something else there, and Jim was sure it was cocoa powder. Just to make sure he tasted Spock's coffee finding cocoa in it too.

"You bastard! You got him drunk at breakfast? Knowing that Pike is calling about something important?"

"To borrow a phrase from you, sucks to be him. You can fill him in on the call later. Or sober him up between now and then. You have over an hour."

"Fuck you!"

"No. Jim… you cannot do that. He is not your hus..*hic* husband.. I am your husband...see..." Spock said pointing at his ring and going crosseyed in the process. Then he looked over at Jim and swayed in his seat. "I don't want you to cheat on me. That's not nice. You want I should sex you up now so you don't need to cheat on me with ...with... the grouchy man?" Spock said repeatedly trying to grope Jim. Chekov and Sulu had definitely noticed the rings and were trying to discreetly high five each other.

"I am not going to cheat on you sweetheart. I was insulting the mother fucker, not offering to sleep with him. And I would prefer you didn't 'sex me up' in public. How bout we wait until later and you keep your hands to yourself for just right now, okay?" Jim said gently so that Spock's drunken feelings wouldn't get hurt.

"Okay..." he said dejectedly. "I'm glad ur not gonna fuck him... Is he really a mother fucker Jim?" Spock asked as an afterthought in wide eyed surprise.

"Yes he is love."

"Did he fuck his mother Jim?" Spock whispered loudly, childlike innocence exuberating from his voice as he nearly fell over. This caused giggles to emit from the Bobbsey Twins and Scotty. Leonard just sat there looking as smug as ever and ignoring Jim's glares.

"He probably did sweetie, he's just that rotten." Jim assured him, sitting him upright again.

"Hey!" Leonard protested.

"Leonard!... That is not very nice. Shame on you!" Spock chastised in a marked slur.

Scotty couldn't hold his laughter in any more and busted up at this. The Bobbsey twins giggled again and Jim glared some more, then he waved over the waitress and ordered an extra large vanilla milkshake, making sure that they used real vanilla. Then he asked her if he could buy the bottle of vanilla too. She gave him a puzzled look but said she'd see what she could do.

"Spock, didn't you taste the chocolate in the pancakes and the coffee?"

"They were yummy Jimmy. You want a bite? Mmm" he said trying to shove a forkful at Jim.

"I had one hon and they are very yummy." He turned and directed his next question at Bones. "Why didn't he taste it?"

"Search me? I thought he would. I didn't think he'd eat the whole damn stack. The coffee didn't get spiked 'till the second round. Don't blame the waitress though. She didn't know what was going on."

"I don't blame her. I blame you. All of you! Now let me make something perfectly clear." Jim said in a very commanding voice that brought Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu immediately to attention. "I know we are on vacation, and I know that I started the pranks, but the pranks stop now gentlemen. And that's an order.

For Admiral Pike to call and schedule a vid conference with us while we are in Vegas, means that we have serious business to conduct, or he could have just filled me in when I called later to check on my mother.

Now I have to go into this meeting distracted, because I'm worried about my bondmate, and without my First Officer at my side. And why? Because of a prank. That is not acceptable"

McCoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He lectured Jim all the time, but he'd never been lectured by the Captain before. He suddenly felt very childish.

The waitress brought the milkshake, a straw, the bottle of vanilla, and the bill, which Jim told her to give to McCoy.

"He'll be paying for it. Won't you Leonard."

"Yeah sure Jim."

Jim, who was not standing and helping Spock to his feet, folded his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at his CMO.

"I mean yes sir."

"That's better."

"Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to take Spock up to our room and see what I can do for him. Furthermore, I will be contacting Admiral Pike myself and changing the venue of our meeting to my suite so that I can put Spock to bed and keep an eye on him.

I expect my Chief Medical Officer, My Chief Engineer, and my Primary Bridge Crew to be present and accounted for in full uniform by 1230 hours, and I expect you to conduct yourselves with the professionalism your rank, titles, and positions afford. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir." A quiet chorus of four voices echoed from four lowered faces.

Jim wished like hell he could turn on his heel and march out of the restaurant as he did on the bridge after a particularly commanding speech, but he had Spock to think of, and the Vulcan was teetering on his feet just standing there.

"Gentleman..." he said simply in a dismissive tone, then he grabbed Spock under one arm so that he could steady him and led him out of the restaurant.

Spock was trying to put his straw in his milkshake. Jim told him to smell the vanilla, putting the bottle under his nose, but he brushed it away.

"You're mean when you're being mean."

"I'm not being mean. I just need you to smell this for me. It will help you feel better hon," Jim said gently as they stepped onto the elevator.

"No not now. Then, with the mother smuckers."

Jim grinned at Spock and told him that he had to be mean sometimes. It was his job to keep them in line when they were out of order, and what they'd done was wrong.

"Yeah, but yer mean."

"I'm sorry honey."

"I thought it was sexy," the Vulcan grinned which made Jim laugh. He kissed Spock on the cheek and led him off the elevator and to their suite.

"Jim?"

"Yes love?" Jim said as he led Spock through the door and over to the couch.

"My straw went down my pop hole." Spock said dejectedly, sticking out his bottom lip in the cutest pout Jim thought he'd ever seen.

"What?"

"My straw. It went down my pop hole." Spock explained pouting and pointing at the hole in the lid of his milkshake cup where there was definitely no longer a straw. "Now I can't drink my milkshake no more."

"Well here, smell this," Jim said handing Spock the bottle of vanilla, "but don't drink it. I'll see if I can find you another straw."

He located one at the mini bar in their living room and put it in the cup and handed it back to Spock. Spock looked at it. Then he pressed on the top of the straw gently and watched as it slowly disappeared into the cup. He kept pushing it down until it was apparent that this straw was too short as well as it too disappeared through the hole in the lid of the cup.

"My other nother one went down the pop hole too Jim." Spock said frowning. It was so cute Jim couldn't help laughing again.

"Jim?"

"Yes T'hy'la?" Jim said fetching another straw. As he handed it to Spock he told him not to push it all the way in this time.

"So only poke it sum?"

"Yes Spock, just some."

"Just sum. Sum of the way. Not the whole way." Spock said to himself as he pushed the straw into the hole.

"Right." Jim said, sitting next to Spock on the couch.

"Okay... Jim?"

"Yes love?"

"You wanna have sex? I wanna have sex. Let's have sex." Spock said enthusiastically and plastered himself to Jim, sucking on him earlobe.

"Spock hon, that's very nice," Jim said as he gently removed Spock from his ear, "but we can't do that right now."

"Why cuz?"

"Because we have a very important video conference with Admiral Pike in a little while, and I need to get ready for it."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on, let's take you in the bedroom and you can lie in the bed and drink your milkshake for me while I get ready okay."

"No. I wanna go to the confernance thingy with Dad. You gotsta help me wif my blue shirt."

"Sweetie I know you want to come but I don't think that's a good idea right now. I want you to lay down and try to sober up while I change. If you aren't better by the time Dad calls. I'll say hi to him for you okay?"

"Okay. Say hi to Mom too."

"I will."

Jim got Spock set up in bed, gave him the bottle of vanilla to smell and quickly sent a message to Pike to call his suite rather than McCoy's. He also asked him to call early if possible so that he could check on his Mom and ask about getting his birthday off for the wedding. He just didn't say it in so many words. Then he changed into his uniform and set things up in the living room area for the vid conference, connecting the vid phone to the large vid screen available there.

He checked on Spock who was beginning to sober but was tired and starting to get a headache. Jim got him to lie all the way down, brought him a glass of water and covered him with the blankets. Then he darkened the room by closing the heavy drapes and placed a kiss on Spock's cheek before he left the room.

A few minutes later the vid phone rang and Pike's careworn face filled the large wall screen. He was calling from his office in San Francisco and was wearing his uniform, which meant business.

"Hi Chris, thanks for calling early. How's mom?"

"She's doing great actually. The bruising is nearly gone in most places and she's in very little pain now. We'll head to your brother's house as scheduled tomorrow, though I may be leaving her there and heading to San Francisco."

"Wow. This is that serious huh?"

"Yeah Jim, it is. Before we get into that, you mentioned a personal inquiry."

"Well, um, Spock and I are contemplating getting married on my birthday, which is the 4th. We're scheduled to leave that day if everything aboard Enterprise checks out, but I was hoping to get an extension on shore leave, so that we can have the wedding with the crew present."

"Hey, that's great. Congratulations. Normally I would just grant the extension, but that won't be necessary now. The Enterprise has been grounded."

"Grounded? What the hell for?"

"It's a long story Jim. The crew will still be called back from shore leave, but they are being sequestered at Starfleet in San Francisco, pending further investigation into the latest sabotage attempt that have come to light this morning, as well as the attempted murder plot against your life Jim. Until we can determine who among the crew is working with the conspirators, the crew will remain sequestered and the Enterprise won't be cleared for your next mission until the crew is cleared, and the Enterprise itself is deemed to be safe and free from any other incendiary or explosive devices."

"What? They found more?"

"Several actually. You're little 'Jim Suck's Club' doesn't just want you decommissioned Jim. They really do want you dead. Depending on what we turn up in the next couple of days, we may have to place you and Spock under protective custody at Starfleet as well. We won't jump that gun just yet. We're trying to keep the investigation and the arrests as hush hush as possible right now. As far as the wedding goes. We'll do what we can do Jim, but it may have to be a smaller and very high security affair."

"I see. Chris should we not come to Sam's tomorrow? I don't want to endanger my family."

"I don't know Jim. Give me until the end of the day to come up with an answer for you. Where are the rest of your staff? I couldn't get a hold of your Chief of Security, though I would have loved to have him join this conference. You'll need to ensure that he is briefed as soon as possible. I've left word for him to contact you asap. In the meantime I did want a senior member of the security staff in on this call, do you want me to contact Miller or...?"

"No, Riley."

"Jim, Kevin Riley is just a kid. He's barely 17."

"So was Chekov when he joined my crew. Riley... He's had to grow up a hell of a lot faster than most, 'kids' sir. He's been a ward of the Federation and has been raised at Starfleet since he was 4 years old. His IQ is off the charts. He's a fully trained and capable officer who has earned his rank of Lieutenant Junior grade despite his age. Not only do I trust him with my life, but I know that probably more than any other member of my crew, aside from my senior staff members and bridge crew, he would give his life to protect mine. Call Riley."

"I didn't mean to push any buttons Jim. I'm aware of the events concerning Tarsus IV. I know why you have an affinity towards Riley. I'll call him if you're sure. I know it was you that urged him to make the switch to security instead of navigation or communications. He's done well in that area, despite his age."

"Yes I want you to call him. He can contact Henderson and brief him, and the rest of the security staff if necessary. As for the rest of my present staff, Spock, will regrettably not be joining us. McCoy, Scott, Chekov, and Sulu will be joining us shortly."

"Well we'll save the rest of what I have to say concerning the events of this morning until they arrive. Is Spock alright?"

"Yes and no. He's been the victim of an unfortunate prank. I blame myself. I started it with the face painting business yesterday, but I didn't expect Leonard to pull a stunt like this knowing that you were calling to discuss something this important with us."

"What'd he do?"

"Had the cooks at the restaurant put cocoa powder in Spock's pancakes."

"Oh no. Didn't he taste it?"

"Apparently not. Or if he did he didn't know what it was. He's drunk off his ass right now. I just put him to bed."

"I hope you reprimanded McCoy."

"I did. He claimed he didn't think Spock would eat them because he'd taste the chocolate, but he didn't stop him from eating them either. Spiked his coffee too. Bastard."

"Well that just leaves one unanswered question."

"What's that?"

"What's with the wedding ring if you are planning on getting married on the 4th? Did you not understand that your Mom was serious about not wanting you to get married in Vegas without her?"

"No, I know." Jim said blushing. "It's kind of another prank. We didn't really get married. I promise. We just want those bastards to think we did. Don't tell them about the wedding on the 4th either. Apparently the crew has a pool going and the majority of the crew has bet that we are going to get hitched while we are here, including my senior staff, Nyota excluded."

"I put 50 bucks against it myself."

"Thank you."

"I only did it because I figured you'd take your Mom's threats seriously. I originally intended to bet the other way around."

"I take the thank you back. You're a fucker."

"Like Spock didn't talk you out of it."

Jim gave him a sheepish grin which confirmed that his soon to be father knew him well. The door chime sounded and Jim granted his senior staff admittance. Once they all settled in and Pike was able to get Kevin Riley on the line as well, Pike began informing them of the grim details discovered just that morning.

The Enterprise crew had indeed been working behind the scenes on naming the conspirators and digging up evidence to incriminate them. They'd uncovered another sabotage attempt and enough evidence to tie two members of Starfleet to that sabotage, one of them being a junior Enterprise crew member, a yeoman who'd been assigned to Jim for a short time. The nature of this sabotage attempt was also another explosive device and the yeoman and the other officer who'd been arrested that morning would have needed considerable help in placing the device, which had been recovered and disarmed.

"Where was it, and why didn't Scotty and the repair crew find it when they did their last sweep."

"They didn't find it because they were only checking areas that had been on the repair list that Worely had access to. Worely has been questioned at length and the security footage has been gone over again, he didn't place this bomb Jim, so we have no idea when or how it was placed. We do know that this one had a very specific and specialized long term timer on it, and was set to go off during Alpha shift on the 5th of January.

We think it may have been placed quite some time ago, and that the timer was set for that date in order to place the blame on Worely and not alert suspicion to the real culprit or culprits. We're working on that now. The two we have in custody are young and they're scared. They both started talking immediately. Both were coerced into cooperating with the coup. Blackmailed to be specific. We've gotten quite a list of names from them, but so far, no grand master, and no motive as to why whoever is in charge of this whole thing wants you dead so badly Jim."

"So where was the bomb?"

"It was located in a recess underneath your Captain's Chair on the bridge.."

This information stunned and frightened everyone in the room. They knew that not only would Jim have been surely killed during the blast, but that the bridge crew on alpha shift would have either been killed or seriously injured as well. Whoever wanted Jim dead meant serious business and didn't care who got hurt in the process.

"Admiral, the Captain is a very charismatic man and a skilled diplomat. He has proven himself time and time again during this past year. He has hardly amassed any enemies who would harbor such a considerable amount of animosity and hatred toward him that they would be willing to go to such lengths to ensure that his death was imminent. I cannot conceive who could possibly be responsible for such atrocities."

The entire room turned to see Spock standing stoically behind Jim's chair, in full uniform and looking impeccable, no signs of his earlier inebriation left. Jim reached out with his mind and could immediately tell that Spock was still quite buzzed, but quite in charge of his faculties and masking what inebriation was left well.

"Thank you for joining us Commander." Jim simply stated, garnering a quick nod from his First Officer in response.

"I apologize for my tardiness Captain, Admiral Pike."

"No apologies needed Spock. I am at a loss to explain who would hold such a grudge against Jim myself. What light can you shed on this Jim."

The word atrocities had sparked something and Jim had finally begun to understand what might really be going on here.

"Let me ask you this, you mentioned incendiary devices as well earlier. What else has been found?"

"Well thanks to the information we are gleaning from the incarcerated individuals and the scans we've been conducting, three more devices have been discovered in the last hour. They are being extracted now. Two incendiary devices, one in the conference room, and one in your ready room Jim. The last is another explosive device. Same as the one that we found under the Captain's chair, the weird thing is, I was just informed that the timer on it was set identically as well. It would have gone off on the 5th during alpha shift as well, but it was in the Security office. You wouldn't have had any reason to be down there at that time Jim. It's got me stumped.

Jim and Kevin Riley exchanged a knowing glance at learning this information.

"No sir, he wouldn't have any reason to be down there at that time. However, I'm scheduled to be on duty in the security office during alpha shift that day." Riley informed the Admiral.

"Chris, have the scanning crew do an immediate and full sweep of the rest of the security areas and Kevin's quarters. I want full checks done on his bunkmate and the crew members in the surrounding three rooms sharing the bathroom with him. I want them hauled in for questioning immediately as well."

"Jim why would they be targeting Riley too? Unless... Jim I need your permission before I continue, the information concerning yours and Riley's shared backgrounds is highly classified."

"Kevin, that's your call. I trust these gentlemen with the information, but if you are uncomfortable with them knowing, I can ask them to leave before we continue."

"No, that's fine Captain...Jim...they should know. If we are right about this. They need to know."

"Fine, go ahead Chris."

"You both think this has something to do with Tarsus IV and the Tarsus Nine, because you and Riley are two of the Tarsus Nine. Am I right?"

"I think it has everything to do with it Chris. None of the nine of us were ever convinced that Kodos was really dead. They weren't able to do DNA identification of the remains they found because they didn't have Kodos's DNA on file to compare it to. No. Kodos is behind this. I don't just think it, I know it."

"So do I sir. He's the only one who would want Jim and I both dead and be willing to do anything and hurt anyone in order to get it done." Riley concurred.

The silence in the room really was deafening. Everyone looked back and forth from Jim, to Riley on the vid screen as if they'd both grow three heads. Not even the Admiral was sure what to say, and he wanted to give Jim's crew a moment to process what they'd just learned. Finally Spock broke the silence.

"Captain, you cannot be certain that Govenor Kodos is responsible for these attempts, or that he is even alive. Though your theory is a good one, perhaps it would prudent to gain more information first, and eliminate all other possibilities."

"No, I agree Spock. We need as much information as we can get before we go off half cocked, it's just, I feel in my gut that this is Kodos. However, if Riley and I are right about that, it's going to take a hell of a lot to nail him. If we can even find him in the first place that is. Chris what other leads do you have?"

"We have teams rounding up every person on the list that we got from the two we arrested this morning. There are 12 people on that list. We'll bring them all in for questioning and see what more we can learn from that. I'll also have Riley's quarters and the Security areas moved to the head of the search list. The entire ship will be gone over with a fine toothed comb, and we'll bring Riley's roommate and the other crew members sharing adjacent quarters with him in as well if we find anything."

"Admiral, I'd like ta volunteer ta come back early and assist with the search efforts sir. Tha Enterprise is...well I know her better than anyone. Better than tha back of ma own hand sir. And I also know whas already been searched."

"So does Andy."

"He's heading one of the search teams now Jim, and we could really use you here Scotty, if you're sure you don't mind cutting your leave short. We'll have to officially clear you first. We're sequestering the entire crew when shore leave is over Jim. Each and every member will have to be cleared separately before we allow them back onto the ship for duty, or to help with the search efforts."

"Understandable. You've cleared the search teams already?"

"Yes. That was done this morning, and is still being done. The teams are small right now. They'll get larger as we clear more volunteers." Just then the Admiral received a notice from his aide, after looking over the data PADD he turned back to the cam on his console. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short for now and get back to you. They've just brought in five of the people on the list and we're going to start interrogations. Scotty contact Starfleet's main transporter room whenever you're ready. As soon as I know anything more, I'll contact you Jim. Until then, do me a favor, don't go out in public. You and Spock stay in your rooms, order in, stay low key and stay by the vid phone."

"Will do." / "Aye Admiral."

"I'll make sure they stay put Admiral." Bones spoke up. "If there's anything else you need, just let us know, otherwise Chekov, Sulu, and I will report to Starfleet tomorrow as well and you can clear us and put us on teams."

"Spock and I will be there too Chris."

"Well you can be here all you want Jim, but neither one of you are going near that ship until we know for sure who's behind this and how far and how deep into Starfleet the conspiracy goes.

"Chris that's not fair. That's my ship they are messing with."

"Yes and they are messing with it with the intent to take your life Jim. They could still have people in place waiting for something like this, with their fingers on remote triggers. Until we know they don't, you and Spock are under strict orders to stay off that ship. I'm going to include you in that as well Riley, just in case you and Jim are right."

"Yes sir." Riley spoke up.

"With all due respect Admiral, though I understand your reasoning for not allowing the Captain or Lieutenant Riley aboard the Enterprise, however, my life is not being targeted. As First Officer it is my duty to ensure the Captain's safety. I should be heading one of the search teams as we speak."

"No can do Spock. Your life is being targeted as well. We got at least that much from our suspects this morning. If they can't kill the Captain, they intend to hurt him as badly as they can, in any way they can, and one way they know they can get to him, is through you. You were named as a secondary target."

"I see."

Jim looked at Spock, a lump of fear growing in his chest and rising into his throat, bigger than the one that had overcome him a few days ago aboard the Enterprise. His past had put Spock in danger. This was one of the reasons he'd never allowed himself to get close to anyone before. He'd known Kodos was out there somewhere, and that had always stayed in the back of his mind. He'd gotten careless. He'd forgotten. Now Spock was in danger because of him. What had he done?

"We'll stay put Admiral, and we'll await your return call. Kirk out." Jim said shutting down the vid phone.

"Ahm gonna go get packed and head out. Good luck with things here Cap'n, Commander. Ahll see the rest of you all tomorrow."

They all bid their farewells to Scotty and talked a bit more before Bones, Sulu, and Chekov headed back to their rooms. Bones was back in a minute with his med kit. He checked on Jim's bite and then gave Spock something to counteract the chocolate that was still in his system and apologized for his lapse in judgment once more.

"Jim if I'd known..."

"Yeah, well you didn't. None of us did. We'll just have to stay on our toes from now on."

"Yeah, I guess. Look Jim. I'm sorry..."

"You said that already Len. It's no big deal, it was just a harmless prank. I was only upset because your timing was bad. Don't worry about it."

"No Jim, not that. I'm sorry, that you were on Tarsus IV. I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm sorry that.... Oh hell, I'm just sorry that's all."

"There's no need to be Bones. There's nothing you can do about it. It happened. I survived. I've learned to live with it. I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure."

"What, you think it explains a lot. Don't you?"

" I wasn't going to say that but...since you brought it up. Well I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist, but it does explain some things Jim. I just..."

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Dammit Jim, don't just blow this off, what I'm trying to say to you is... I can't not worry about it.. you're...you're family to me. Don't you get that." Bones said desperately, then reached over and grabbed Jim and hugged him roughly and quickly before releasing him. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you god dammit, and that I'm here for you if you need me. That's what best friends are supposed to do you damn stubborn fool."

"I know that Bones. But thanks. I really am fine."

"Oh sure you are. Not blaming yourself for putting Spock in danger at all are you?"

Jim looked away and released a tell tale sigh that confirmed the doctor's accusation.

"It's not your fault. If it is Kodos, it's his fault." Leonard moved in close to Jim and practically whispered in his ear. "Don't you go pulling away from him or some butt pull move like that, because you think it's the right thing to do. That won't stop Kodos from using Spock to get to you. You need to stick together. That's the only way to win in a game like this. Stick together and win go down fighting together. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

"But are you listening?"

"I am okay. I am. I'm not going to deny that my gut reaction was to...,"

he looked across the room at Spock and spoke in a whisper, "was to run. But I heard you. I won't okay. I won't. I need him right now, and you're right, it won't do any good to run."

"Good. Listen I'll be next door. Sulu and Chekov are across the hall. You guys need anything, ask."

"Fine, now will you leave please?"

"Yeah, see ya Jim." Bones grabbed his bag and waved good bye to Spock and then he was gone.

Jim looked up at his bondmate to find frightened eyes staring back at him.

"Spock it'll be fine. We'll find whoever is behind this and put a stop to it. I'll be fine."

Spock simply crossed the room and enveloped Jim in too warm arms, crushing his bondmate to his chest. Jim thought he felt a tremble radiate through Spock and reached out with his mind to reassure his mate. When he found Spock's thoughts, he realized that Spock had heard everything he and Bones had been whispering about and was more worried that Jim was going to leave him than anything else. He was worried that if Jim left in some desperate attempt to protect him, that he wouldn't be there to protect Jim, and that Kodos, or whoever was behind the sabotage would find him first."

"Hey, hey... I meant what I said to Bones. I'm not leaving. I promise. He's right, we need to stick together."

"Do not break your promise T'hy'la. I could not bear it if..."

"I know. I know, neither could I. I'm not going anywhere love. I'm just sorry that my past has caught up with me and put you in danger."

"It is worth any amount of danger, to be with you T'hy'la. Know that."

"I do hon...I do."

Their lips met in a desperate kiss that seemed to last forever. Somehow they found their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing as they went. They made love slowly, methodically, carefully. It was about touching and holding and kissing. It was about contact and being with each other and loving each other.

They stayed in that place in their minds, surrounded by swirling tendrils of sparkling color for the longest time, wanting to be as close as they could possibly be. Wanting to be one with one another and not be separated. Finally sleep overtook them, and they awoke later, still clinging desperately to one another.

They dressed and tidied up the mess they'd made. Spock checked to see if they'd missed any calls from Christopher but found that they had not. Each chose a book, then they settled into the big comfortable couch in the living room to wait.

An hour or so later Jim professed to be starving. Spock surmised that he was more bored than hungry, but kept his thoughts to himself. Jim ordered from room service speaking for a while with the concierge. When the meal was brought hotel staff busied themselves setting a table and Jim disappeared into the bedroom with two other staff members for a few minutes. He emerged and they sat down to eat. Several minutes later the two staff members emerged from the bedroom. After they left Spock raised a curious eyebrow at Jim but only received a mischievous smile and wink in return. Though he was tempted to reach out and see what Jim was hiding, he knew Jim was blocking him, so he respected his lover's privacy and did not pry.

It was after they'd finished eating and had placed the dishes on the cart in the hallway when Pike called back at last. Jim alerted the others who had stayed in their own rooms waiting as well.

"So what have you got for us Chris." Jim asked frankly.

"Well the good news is, we've rounded up all 12 people on the list and nearly every one of them is cooperating. We have more names and we think we've tracked this thing to the source."

"Okay so what's the bad news then?"

"The bad news is, it looks like you and Riley are right Jim. We won't be able to confirm it until we have this Karidian guy in custody, but the circumstantial evidence is insurmountable at this point. I've been in San Francisco all afternoon working the investigation and the interrogations."

"Who's Karidian, what does he have to do with Kodos, and what kind of evidence do you have?"

"The worst of it is that we found bombs in Riley's quarters, the security camera room. Also the replicators in Riley's quarters and yours and Spock's quarters have been tampered with. That happened recently. They were programmed to release a fairly untraceable Veridian herb that's highly toxic to humans, into a few dishes that each of you replicated only on occasion. The herb is has a degree of toxicity to Vulcans as well, and with Spock's half human physiology, Starfleet forensics assured me the dosage that was set to be dispensed would have proven fatal to him as well.

We have a theory on why Spock is being targeted as well. It's known that the two of you are close Jim. Even though most people assume the two of you are together there has been no proof of that before Elder Selek registered your bond this morning. We think that if Kodos is behind this, he may be targeting Spock as a potential witness."

"But Spock's never seen Kodos."

"No but you have Jim. Spock could know what Kodos looks like if he'd melded with you and you'd shared that memory with him. My advisors think that just the possibility that you could have shared that memory with Spock made him a target.

As far as that goes, I'm afraid I have more bad news for you Jim. I did a check on all of the Tarsus 9, and it's not good."

"Kodos has gotten to some of the others?"

"Nearly all of them. You, Riley, Leighton and Molson are the only survivors left Jim. The last two that died met with untimely accidents just this past year, but we've connected a link to those deaths and the conspiracy here. An acting troupe called The Karidian Company visited both planets and the cities where the last two victims lived on the days that they died. We also got the name Anton Karidian from 3 of the suspects we interrogated today. His last known residence was here on Earth, in San Francisco actually. We raided his apartment about an hour ago but he's gone. He left in a hurry, took his daughter out of school this morning, after that there's no trace."

"And what is the tie between this Karidian and Kodos?"

"We can't be sure, but we think they may be one and the same."

"Kodos didn't have a daughter."

"This girl is 11 Jim. She was born a year after Tarsus IV."

"Do you have a picture of the guy?"

"No, not yet, but we're working on that. Meanwhile there's a planetwide lookout at every spaceport for anyone traveling under that name, and we are checking all travel records from the time Karidian checked his daughter out of school today on."

Pike continued to fill them in on the rest of the investigation which took quite a while. It seemed that things were well in hand and that nearly everyone that had been roped into cooperating with the sabotage efforts had been apprehended.

There were still a few people who had been members of the real 'Jim Suck's Club' who resented Jim getting his commission, but all of them had come forward to vehemently claim they'd had nothing to do with any attempts at sabotage and that they didn't want Jim or anyone else harmed. Given everything that had happened, those few individuals had sworn to leave Jim and his commission and crew alone.

Jim had pointed out that they needed to contact Selek and find out whether or not Kodos had ever turned up in his timeline and if so, what alias he'd used. Christopher finally said goodnight, telling Jim that he wanted to get back to Riverside and check on Winona. He planned on getting her to Oregon the next day and then returning to San Francisco until the investigation was wrapped up.

They chatted about the investigation long after Pike had signed off the vid phone. After a while Jim was just tired of talking about it. He was grateful to know that his crew was so supportive, but all this talk about Kodos was dredging up memories that Jim had hoped were long dead and buried.

He shouldn't have even been on Tarsus IV to begin with. It was his own fault really. His Mom had a hard time getting over Frank. She had been blind to what a creep he'd been and she'd loved him, and felt guilty for loving him, so when everything ended and he'd taken off, she was lost. She took some jobs that had taken her off planet just when he and Sam had needed her most.

He and Sam had started off both on probation, Sam for running away, and him for driving the car off the cliff. When their Mom was gone so much, they'd found they liked being in trouble, it meant she paid more attention. So she quit taking off planet jobs for a while. Then a really big one came up a few years later and she begged them to just be good and for Jim to mind Sam while she was gone.

They hadn't been good. Sam had thrown a huge party, the police got called, he got put in jail overnight, and they discovered Jim missing. He'd gone off with friends to a concert in another state. When she found out she was livid. Her job was a 6 month assignment collecting rare alien art for a museum in New York. She decided she wasn't giving it up so she'd shipped Sam off to Idaho to stay with Uncle John, and she'd shipped Jim off to Tarsus IV to stay with her sister's family.

That's why Jim had been there. Because he'd been stupid and not just done what his Mom had asked. If he'd stayed home they might have just ended up having to stay with their cousins in Iowa, or maybe he could have talked his Mom into sending them both to Uncle John's, but she'd made it very clear that since she couldn't trust either of them, she didn't want to burden anyone else with having to care for both of them either.

It was all dumb luck. Dumb luck that was still haunting him 12 years later. He just wanted to forget about it for a while, so he ushered everyone out and excused himself to the bedroom for a bit, telling Spock he was tired and wanted a shower. He used a tone that told Spock he wanted to be alone, so the Vulcan settled in with his book once again, not wanting to intrude, no matter how worried about Jim he was.

A short time later Jim came out grinning widely, barefoot and bare chested, looking exceptionally sexy. Spock raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"I thought you wished to rest."

"I can do that later. I just said that to keep you out here." Jim said, waggling his eyebrows at his lover and extending his hand to Spock, motioning for him to stand and follow him to the bedroom.

Jim led him slowly to the bedroom, shutting lights off as he went and managing to make Spock very curious in the process. When he opened the bedroom door, still grinning widely he made Spock close his eyes before he led him inside. When Spock opened his eyes he found that the bedroom was lit with hundreds of candles, some real, most artificial. The bed had been made with satin sheets and covered with rose petals. A bottle of champagne chilled in an ice bucket by the bed and a small silver platter of chocolate covered strawberries lay in the center of the bed as well. It was very romantic indeed.

"Jim you did all of this... for me?"

"Of course I did. But I didn't just do it for you. I did it for me too. So that we could have one night completely to ourselves and forget about all the ...crap that is going on. Do you like it?"

"I do. I like it very much T'hy'la. I hope that it will get your mind off things for a while." Spock admitted as he wrapped his warm arms around his bondmate.

Jim pushed everything to do with Kodos and the investigation out of his mind and concentrated on being there, in that moment with Spock. He knew it would be their last night together with any kind of comfort or privacy in quite a while so he wanted to relish it.

They laid on the bed, ate strawberries and drank champagne, being sure not to over indulge. They talked and touched, they kissed and held each other and experimented some more with their link. They were definitely getting better at controlling what they sent and received to one another though Spock of course, was far more proficient at it.

After a couple of hours of just being together and enjoying one another's company without interruptions, they finally made love. Their kisses had started slow and light, intermittent as they talked, and had grown deeper and more frequent until both of them were lost in the sensations of the never ending kisses and feeling skin to skin contact.

Jim let himself go into their link and his mind buzzed as if he were drunk. He loved the weightless feel their bond afforded them when they were connected body and soul like that. It was addictive, and wonderful, unimaginable, and unexplainable. It didn't seem fair that regular people would never experience what he and Spock shared, but he wasn't about to complain about it.

He loved feeling Spock's hot hands on his skin, roaming his back and arms, his thighs and buttocks. He loved the feel of Spock's lips on his and of their tongues rubbing rhythmically together. But what he really loved was the sweet friction their slick erections caused as they ground their hips against one another. And he really loved fucking. Whether he topped or bottomed didn't matter, though he was still sore from the rough sex they'd had the night before, so this particular time he chose to top, and Spock had no objections.

The sex itself seemed to last a lifetime. A long and luscious lifetime that Jim would never tire of. When they finally collapsed, sated and sweaty in each other's arms Spock was nearly purring with contentment. If Jim could have made a noise like the Vulcan was making he would have. All his worries and cares had been forgotten. It was a very carefree feeling.

His only fleeting thought as he drifted off to sleep in Spock's arms, was that he knew they needed to take their wedding bands off and put them back in their boxes, since they weren't really married yet, and they had certainly been successful in fooling the others. He was going to miss the weight of it on his finger he thought, as he turned the band around his finger with his thumb. Taking them off could wait until morning though.

That had been his last conscious thought, until the pounding on the outer door awakened them at 2 a.m. It was bones shouting frantically for them to 'wake the hell up and answer the god damned door'.

Jim groggily shook his head and then snapped awake as he registered the frantic tone in Bones' voice. Spock was already up and grabbing a robe and heading out of the room and towards the main door. Jim quickly threw his pants back on and went to see what the hell was going on.

"Jeezus Bones what the hell?"

"Sorry Jim but you wouldn't answer the damn phone..." Jim cut him off, irritated at being awakened in the middle of the night.

"I shut them off. Forgive the hell outta me for wanting to have one god damned night with Spock that was completely uninterrupted. And forgive the hell outta me for being completely stressed out beyond belief and wanting to forget about all of that for a little while..." This time it was McCoy doing that cut Jim off.

"Jim I don't care about the phone, I need you to listen to me. Look at me Jim. Tell me you're awake and you're hearing me." Bones said with a tone that sent chills up Jim's spine and alerted him to the fact that something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong, and suddenly Jim was terrified.

"I'm listening Bones, what's wrong?"

"It's your Mom Jim, she's been shot."

"What!?"

"Shot Jim, with a god damned gun, an honest to god gun, with bullets! And those dumb asses transferred her to Riverside General! Like those imbeciles know anything about invasive surgery involving projectile weapons. I'm having her beamed directly to Starfleet headquarters main surgical unit. I'm on my way there now. You two need to get dressed and then get there fast. Don't worry about your stuff. Chekov and Sulu will get your stuff packed after they get theirs and mine done and then they'll meet us there."

Jim was still numb and trying to process everything Bones was saying to him. He looked at Spock desperately, unsure he could find words or speak them if he did.

"What exactly happened Leonard? Was it Kodos, as Jim fears?" Spock asked for him.

"I don't know Spock. Pike called me frantic when he couldn't reach you on the phone or the communicators. He was practically incoherent. He was sobbing and panicking, the ambulance hadn't even gotten there yet. All I got out of him was that she'd been shot, then a law enforcement officer of some kind came through the door and told me that the ambulance was on the way and they'd be taking her to Riverside General. I got dressed and called Riverside and arranged for the transfer and they told me that it was a gun and not a phaser. Just get him dressed and get him to Starfleet. I've gotta go, they said she's losing a lot of blood."

Spock nodded his agreement, steadying Jim, who was still pale and shaking and in a state of shock. MoCoy contacted starfleet and gave them his coordinates so that they could beam him there.

"Bones? Is she gonna be alright?" Jim managed to say.

"I don't know Jim. I don't know." McCoy replied as golden tendrils of swirling light surrounded him and he began to dematerialize before their eyes. Then he was gone.

**Author's Note:** Oh yes I did. Why? Because I'm a BASTARD and I CAN...

I know – you hate me.

So....

Topics for discussion?

Is Kodos really responsible for the conspiracy to kill Jim?

Will they catch him if he is?

SPOILER ALERT!

Winona was not the only character who was shot so...

Who else was shot? How bad?

And finally?

Who shot J.R.?

er.... I mean... Winona? (and whoever else was shot)

p.s. If you understood the J.R. Reference – you are at least as old as I am. Tee hee hee.)


	17. Affirmations

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned them. Well just primarily Spock and Kirk, preferably scantily clad. Perhaps I will find them in my stocking Christmas Morning.... **sigh**...

**Warnings:** Um well language of course – because it's me. And in case I've forgotten to mention, man on man sexy times – so don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. Hey wait – I may be wrong about that – there may not be any sexy times in this chapter. Hmmm. Okay I just scanned and there really isn't - but there's some in the next one so – yay for sexy times next time? Lol

Other warnings:

There's medical stuff and talking about blood and bullet wounds and such. Nothing too graphic because it's over my head, but blood is mentioned many times. Sorry – I know that makes some people nauseous, which is why I tried to keep the detail out.

(Is it weird that I apologize for the med stuff but not the graphic sex in the other chapters? - Oh well.)

**Author's Note: ** WOW - thank you for all of the Reviews. That was SO awesome and Inspiring! I was also thrilled that most of you know who J.R. Ewing is. Some of you even knew that Kristen Shot him! Although a couple of you claimed to be the shooter yourselves. I was gonna say I shot J.R. But you guys beat me to it. LOL.

Nobody answered my question though. Is that because you don't know? Hmmm...

The next chapter is going to be a fun one. Or at least I think it is – I'm working on it as we speak and loving what I','m doing with Jim. It's probably a little OOC - okay maybe a lot OOC – but his musical talent has been alluded to in this fic previously – and was inspired by Chris Pine himself singing very well in a move I saw. (I think it was 'Surrender Dorothy- he doesn't sing much but it made my imagination run wild) Also as a forewarning I should say that the next chapter is a little bit of a song fic. Or a lot a bit of a song fic. Depends on how you look at it. I promise you'll like it though.

I will finish it up and post it soon – promise.

* * *

MOI I

Chapter 17

Affirmations

* * *

The edges of the world turned black and started to close in as the tunnel that was his vision became a smaller and smaller point of far away light. His knees buckled and he crumbled expecting to hit the floor, not that he would have felt the impact. He was numb, numb everywhere, couldn't even think. The only thing he was aware of was that he didn't hit the floor and that somehow he'd moved across the room and was sitting on the couch.

No, that wasn't quite right either, he wasn't sitting on the couch, he was sitting on someone? In someone's lap maybe. If he tried very hard he could feel that he was being cradled in warm loving arms and he could hear someone murmuring to him that it was alright, that everything was going to be okay. It must be someone that loves him very much, maybe it was his Mom?

The thought of his Mother brought everything crashing back to reality and he could hear himself repeating the phrase 'what have I done', over and over and over, through gasping breaths and a cascade of intermittent tears. Spock's voice spoke soothing words to him, reassuring him that this was not his fault, but Jim knew better. He regained his composure and let Spock hold him for just another minute before completely coming back to his senses.

"Thank you. Thank you for just, being you Spock," he said as he moved to sit beside his bondmate and rub his face and hair vigorously. "Okay, enough, freaking out, we gotta get moving."

"She will be alright Jim."

"I want to believe that Spock, but we just don't know enough yet, and I don't want to get my hopes up. Let's just get to Starfleet and find out what happened."

"You don't understand Jim. She has to be alright. She is the only mother I have left."

Jim looked up at Spock and realized that his statement had been uttered just as much to reassure himself as it had been to reassure Jim. He was paler than usual and trembling, his usually bright eyes staring off into the distance at the painful memory of losing his own mother.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry, I was so wrapped up in my own shock I didn't realize, I'm sorry." he said crossing the room once more to envelope his bondmate in his own arms and kiss his cheek and tell him he loved him. "I'm sure you're right, she'll be okay, she has to be. Let's just, get dressed and go."

They threw on whatever was on top of their bags, ran their fingers through their hair and didn't bother shaving. Jim was contacting Starfleet main transporting when Sulu and Chekov knocked on the door.

"Keptin, we hawe finished packing our own things. Leawe us your key and we can get your things togezzer after we pack for Dr. McCoy."

"Thanks guys, um, I think the key's on the dresser in the bedroom."

"It is. Also do not forget our suits Pavel. They are in that closet there." Spock said pointing to the closet just behind the young Ensign.

"Jim," Hikaru said, extending his arm to grasp the other man's "we'll be there as soon as we can. Godspeed."

"Thanks man. We'll see you in a few."

The familiar swirling tendrils surrounded him and Spock and in a moment they found themselves standing on one of the transporter pads in main transporting at Starfleet Headquarters. Instead of some unknown Engineering officer, they found Scotty running the transporter controls.

"Leonard called meh. This here is Rebecca Thurston, she's a nurse over at medical. Leonard sent her over ta git cha. I'll stay here and wait for Hikaru and Pavel and we'll get all your stuff put in yer quarters here, then we'll come find ye in the waitin' room. Pike's over there now."

"Thanks Scotty." Jim replied simply, accepting the hug extended from his Chief Engineer. Spock also accepted the gesture from Scotty before they were swept out of the room by nurse Thurston.

"I'm afraid I don't have a lot of details for you Captain. I didn't see your mother before she was taken into surgery. Dr. McCoy just left orders for somebody to escort you over to the surgical unit so you'd know which waiting room to be in. He said he'd send somebody out to brief you and Admiral Pike as soon as he could."

"Thank you nurse Thurston, we appreciate your time." Spock answered her.

The rest of the walk was made in hurried silence. Jim wasn't sure why they were hurrying so fast. He knew that their destination was a waiting room, where they would sit, and wait, and wait and sit, not allowed back into the surgical unit itself. There was nothing he could actually do once he got to the waiting room, but the sense of urgency was a driving force of its own. He needed to see Chris, find out what had happened, and see that Chris himself was okay.

When they rounded the corner they saw a disheveled Pike sitting in a hard chair, his head was hung low, his face in his hands, the side of his head was covered in blood that disappeared below his collar line. Blood was caked in his hair and smeared on his hands. His shirt was clean, but his pants were smeared where he'd tried to wipe his hands. Jim froze, not knowing if the blood were Chris's or his Mom's.

"Dad?!".... The word was spoken in both question and alarm at Pike's state. It had come automatically. Jim hadn't even thought to utter Pike's name or rank. Pike's head snapped up at this, his eyes rimmed in read.

"Oh god Jim! I'm so sorry..." he said, running to the boy Captain and hugging him as if they'd always been father and son.

"Christopher," Spock said in an alarmed tone, "are you quite alright?"

"What? Oh the blood, no it's....it's not mine, I'm...I'm fine Spock." Chris managed, as he looked at his hands."

"Perhaps we should find a lavatory?" Spock offered, not audibly stating that he needed to clean himself off.

"Um, yeah, I....they have assigned all of us temporary quarters, I'll go try to take a quick shower after they let us know how Winona is doing," his eyes once again fell on Jim and he began another desperate apology. "I just don't understand how I didn't hear it sooner, I'm sorry Jim, I should have heard him come in, I should have stopped it, I should have.... damn it I just don't understand."

"Okay, just calm down, what happened? Was it Kodos? Did they catch him? What happened?"

"No. No it wasn't Kodos, it was Carver. He's dead. The authorities are still swarming around the house, I need to give them a statement but the sheriff said he'd arrange to come here and take it. I just don't know why I didn't hear him come into the house.

I heard the first gunshot, but it was muffled and far away, I wasn't even sure what it was, then two more went off but I still didn't know what it was. I got up and when I heard the next one I went to the door and it was like the sound exploded. There was so much noise, shouting and screaming and a yelp, then a growl and a whimper then Carver crashing down the stairs and another shot while I was running to them. That was the first clue that what I'd been hearing before had been gunshots.

I could see that he was either dead or would be soon when I reached the bottom of the stairs so I just kicked the gun across the room and ran upstairs. Your Mom.....your Mom was lying in a pool of blood in the bedroom and Zoe....Jim I think she's dead. Your Mom said she fought him, fought Carver off. She said it was like Zoe had gone feral, like a wolf. Her fighting with him is why he fell down the stairs. The cops said the gun went off while he was falling. They weren't sure if it was the gunshot wound or the fact that he cracked his skull open at the bottom of the stairs that killed him, but he was dead when they got there. God, the neighbors driving by on the road heard the gunshots and I didn't Jim. They're the ones that called emergency services. Why didn't I hear it?"

"Oh god. Oh god, the soundproofing algorithms. You were in the guest room?"

"Yeah, I got in late and your Mom was already asleep and I didn't want to disturb her so I just slept downstairs."

"There are soundproofing algorithms installed in the environmental controls in the guest room Chris. I must have forgotten to turn them off. This is all my fault."

"I do not understand. How did Carver get out of jail? I submitted the paperwork to prohibit his bail release myself." Spock interjected.

"Apparently somebody forgot to file it with the Court Spock. That was my first question. Before we left Riverside General one of the deputies caught up with me and let me know they found the paperwork on the file clerks desk. Somebody got in too big a hurry to go home or go on vacation or something, and the Judge never got it, so they released him when his sister paid bail earlier this afternoon."

"I hope that somebody realized their ass is in a ringer now, because I intend to find out who it was and make their life a living hell."

"So do I Jim, but let's keep in mind it was probably some poor dumb kid."

"Most people still call me a kid Chris. Being a kid is no excuse to me. I have 'kids' on my crew that would never even think about fucking up like that."

"I know you do son, I know you do."

"Christopher, Winona was talking when you found her?"

"Yeah, she was talking nearly all the way here. Zoe jumped Carver just as he was shooting at her. That one hit her in the chest but up high and to the left, up by her shoulder, clear through, in one side out the other. He got two more shots of in her direction but with Zoe biting and snarling and scratching he couldn't aim. One of them hit her in the thigh, we don't know about the third. Anyway the way she tells it Zoe kept fighting him out into the hallway, the whole time she was screaming for me...god I feel so bad..."

"Not your fault Chris, it's mine."

"Let us not argue about fault. The fault lies with Carver and no one else. Please continue Christopher."

"He's right Jim. If we need someone to blame, it's Carver. Sadistic psychotic bastard. Anyway, Zoe fought him into the hallway and they really got into a tussle at the top of the stairs. He shot her and she fell. That must have been the yelp I heard. He started laughing and looked at your Mom, she said she knew he was coming back to finish her off, when Zoe somehow leaped at him one last time. It knocked him off balance and he fell backwards down the stairs and she heard the gun go off one more time and me shouting her name and Carver crashing down the stairs. I found Zoe at the top of the stairs. She was still breathing but it was faint Jim, and I was more worried about your Mom. I'm sorry son. The Sheriff called the Vet and Andy came and took Zoe over but it didn't look good."

"It's okay Dad, we'll worry about Zoe after we find out how Mom is doing. She was just shot up by the shoulder and the leg? Maybe it's not so bad."

"She lost a lot of blood Jim. She'd passed out by the time the transport was complete, then the rushed her back into surgery. Leonard got here about two minutes after that, so she hasn't been back there long.

Jim motioned for them to sit back down on one of the couches positioning himself between Pike and Spock and keeping hold of the older man's hand. It wasn't long before another nurse came out. She let them know that Winona was doing well. Leonard had managed to remove the bullet lodged in her thigh. The other bullet had indeed gone in one side and out the other cleanly and hadn't hit any major organs. It had nicked an artery, which caused the profuse blood loss but Leonard had repaired that first. The nurse estimated another hour or two in surgery at the most but that she would be just fine.

All three of them heaved a sigh of relief. A moment later Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty entered the waiting room and they related the update. Relieved hugs and handshakes were given all around.

"Why's Grampa Chris got blood all over him Mommy?"

Jim looked up to see his nephew Peter standing wide eyed in the doorway pointing at Christopher. Behind him stood Sam and Aurelan, each with a small boy in their arms.

"It's cuz Grandma got hurt and he was trying to help her Pete. Come here and see your Uncle Jim." Peter ran to Jim and then Jim introduced Spock to his brother and sister-in-law and quickly filled them in on Winona's condition.

"Maybe we should go get you cleaned up now Chris." Aurelan offered and started to hand the baby off to Sam, whose hands were already full with the two year old.

"Allow me Aurelan." Spock said, reaching out to take the baby.

"Oh, thank you Spock. Come on Chris." The two of them left and Jim filled his brother in on what had happened.

"But she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's gonna be fine, and Carver is dead. Can't say that I'm all that sorry."

"Me either. Karma's a bitch right?"

"That's kind of what I was thinking. Hey how are you feeling anyway, food poisoning huh?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, so is Peter, no big deal. Mom and Chris should have just gone ahead and come to the house today. We didn't need an extra day to rest or anything. I feel like this is my fault for getting sick."

"We've already been down blame highway, Spock pointed out that if anybody is to blame, it's Carver, so let's stick with that theory."

"I can dig that. Carver is a...was...a bastard."

"Indeed."

Feeling a bit of relief with the knowledge that Winona was going to be okay, the growing group of people in the waiting room settled back to do just that and wait. Sulu and Chekov helped Peter and his little brother color and build blocks. Jim and Spock sat back down on the couch to talk to Sam and Scotty and play with the baby.

"You know you guys are gonna be great Dad's someday." Sam said offhandedly.

"You think so?" Jim asked sincerely.

"Yes I do. You're both naturals."

"Having children is something Jim and I both want, but raising them ourselves is not an option given our careers. At some point we will attempt to seek to find someone from the New Vulcan Colony who has lost her own mate and would be willing to let us be part of the child's life as well."

"Well don't discount the rest of your family. We can help to you know Jim. And Mom and Chris would help. There's an old Earth saying Spock. 'It takes a village to raise a child.' You two have more than a village full of friends and family to support you. When the time comes we'll all be there for you."

"Thanks Sam. We'll look into our options over the next couple of years and keep that in mind."

"Tha' you should Cap'n. And also keep in mind that not all of our missions for Starfleet will be dangerous ones. Ther'll be plenty a boring ol' diplomatic errands to run too, an I'm pritty sure you've got a family of 400 aboard the Enterprise that would be more than willing to lend a hand with babysitting and what not as well. I think I could do a fine job of redesigning you and Spock's quarters to accommodate a nursery."

"I just bet you could Scotty. Thanks. We'll let you know."

Aurelan and Christopher returned and he looked a hell of a lot better. Not only was he clean and wearing fresh clothing, but he looked as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as well. He gave Sam a huge hug and then got down on the floor with the kids.

"Well it didn't take him long to settle right into the family did it?" Aurelan remarked, watching Christopher play Grandpa to her kids as if he'd always done it.

"No it didn't, but that's because he belongs with us."

"Good call Jimmy." Sam agreed beaming at his soon to be father and then looking over at his soon to be brother-in-law who was holding his infant son, he pointed at Spock and made another observation. "So does he. When are you gonna make an honest man out of him Jim?"

Jim shot Hikaru, Pavel, and Scotty an alarmed look and then pulled Sam and Aurelan over to one side of the room. In hushed tones he explained the bet to them, and the attempt to hood-wink their fellow crewmates into thinking they'd gotten married in Vegas. Sam just grinned and conspiratorially whispered, gave Jim and Spock mock congratulatory gestures and cast guilty looking glances in the crew's direction, which seemed to delight Hikaru and Pavel. Spock noted that he heard Hikaru say 'cha-ching' once more. Jim went on to explain the actually wedding plans as quietly as possible.

"Actually, we had discussed getting married on my birthday, but there's so much going on, we'll just have to see. But keep the date open because we won't do it if you can't be here." He whispered.

"Wow that's uh, in five days Jimmy." Aurelan whispered back, looking at her chronometer and checking to see that the date had indeed changed since it was five in the morning. "I thought you were going to wait a year? Did you just mean you were going to wait until, next year, as in calendar year, so January fit the bill?"

"Uh, well, things changed, but I like your explanation too." They rejoined the main group and Jim and Spock filled them in on finding the regulation pertaining to bondmates within Starfleet, having their bond confirmed and registered, then the latest happenings with the 'Jim Suck's Club' and the possibility that Kodos was behind the sabotage and attempted murder plot.

"Jim, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but did I hear you correctly? Did you just state that it is your belief that Kodos is involved in the attempts to take your life?" The room's occupants looked towards the door to find Ambassador Selek, looking regal as always, dressed in traditional Vulcan robes, standing in the doorway. "Forgive my intrusion, someone left word for me about the situation with your Mother Jim. I received the notification when I awoke."

"Yeah I had one of the medical staff send you the message, I just didn't want to wake you. Thanks for coming over. You're up early." Jim said grinning at Spock's older counterpart.

"In answer to your query, Jim was talking about the possibility of Kodos' involvement. We wanted to ask you if Kodos was ever discovered alive in your timeline."

"Yes he was. He had been masquerading as an actor, living under the alias of Anton Karidian. He was captured when Thomas Leighton of our time, one of the Tarsus Nine, recognized him and notified the Enterprise. His daughter Lenore was working with him to eliminate the remaining witnesses to the Tarsus massacre. However, it was a much later date in my timeline. If Kodos has a daughter in this timeline, she would be just a child at this time."

The Starfleet officer's in the room had exchanged a look at the mention of the name Anton Karidian. That proved that Karidian and Kodos were the same person.

"Well that means our theory is right. This Karidian guy is Kodos, Riley and I were right about Kodos being behind everything. Now we've just got to find him. It would probably be a good idea to put the other two remaining witnesses under protective custody as well Chris."

"That's actually already been done, as a precautionary measure, in case Karidian did turn out to be Kodos."

They filled Selek in on their findings on the investigation, and on Winona's condition, and then Jim pulled him aside and once again in hushed tones, let him know that he and Spock were considering getting married on the 4th, so that he could extend his stay. They also asked him to keep it on the down-low and told him about the bet.

"We'll wait and see how Mom is, and where things go with the investigation during the next couple of days before we make a decision of course, but in the meantime we'd love it if you could extend your stay just in case."

"Of course. You will want to contact our Father and have him make the necessary travel arrangements so that he can be here in time Spock."

"I had planned on doing so this morning."

"I must say, I am glad I did not know about the wager. My own bet would have been that you did get married in Vegas," the Elder Spock admitted with a twinkle in his eye, to which Jim feigned a gesture of being hurt. "Have you chosen someone to conduct the ceremony?"

"I will consult with Father when I contact him, and have him make arrangements."

"Um, yeah, we thought about asking you to do it but… um…."

"You thought it would be…weird?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You are not unlike another Jim Kirk I once knew," the elder Vulcan said with another amused glint in his eye.

The sheriff from Riverside arrived to take Pike's statement and let them know that things had been wrapped up at the house. He told them he'd be back later in the day to take Winona' s statement and he'd probably clear the house to be entered at that time, but at the moment it was still considered a crime scene and he needed everyone to stay out of it. Jim asked him if he knew anything about Zoe but he didn't.

Just then Pike was summoned to the hallway by a young ensign from Engineering. He came back in and told Jim that Wendy and her parents were on the way, he'd just approved for them to be beamed in from Riverside. A few minutes later they arrived and were overjoyed to hear that Winona was going to be okay, but the only thing they knew for sure about Zoe was that she was still in surgery herself. Andy was still at the Vet with her.

They didn't have much longer to wait before Leonard was standing in the door of the now very crowded waiting room. He let them know that Winona was out of surgery and doing well, to everyone's great relief.

"Can we see her?" nearly everyone asked at once.

"Now hang on just a dad blamed minute. No you can't see her. She's in recovery…recovering…she needs peace and quiet, not this circus side show you've got going on in here. However, she is asking for you Chris, repeatedly, the anesthesia is clouding her memory and she won't take my word for it that you're okay. You can come back and see her for ten minutes, but only ten.

The rest of you yahoos are gonna have to wait until I put her in a regular room. I want her in recovery for at least another hour, maybe two, we're still transfusing. She lost a hell of a lot of blood between getting shot and surgery. I'll let you know when we're ready to transfer her, but listen, even then, I don't want this entire cacophony in the room all at once. A few of you at a time is plenty, and if you wear her out, I'll ban every last one of you. Got it?"

"We got it Bones." Jim assured him as everyone else nodded their agreement. The Ambassador seemed to be rather amused at the impromptu lecture but offered his nod of agreement as well.

Once Bones had gone back into the surgical unit Scotty, Sulu and Chekov excused themselves, not wanting to impose on the family now that Jim and Spock had them here for support. Jim protested of course, assuring them that they were more than welcome to stay, but they insisted they were tired and hungry anyway and that the waiting room was really too full as it was. They made sure Jim knew that they were available if they needed help with anything later in the day, knowing that at some point they were going to have to go to the house in Riverside.

They'd been out in the hallway saying goodbye to Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. Jim had gotten a far away look in his eye at the mention of having to return to the house. Spock reached out gently to reassure his T'hy'la and was greeted with a somber version of Jim's usually bright smile.

"I need to call Andy. Now that I know Mom's out of surgery fine, I need to see if Zoe made it or not."

"Of course Jim. We should go to our quarters and ensure that your family members also have temporary quarters assigned so that we can all rest a bit until we are allowed to see your Mother. We can call Andrew from there."

Jim agreed that it was a good plan and let his family know that as soon as they'd arranged for temporary quarters for them, he'd send someone after them. They said goodbye to the Ambassador who also excused himself stating that he would return later.

It didn't take long to locate their room. They'd been assigned one room together, but with two single beds, which sucked, but was better than nothing. Sulu and Chekov had already been there no doubt, as their bags were placed neatly on their beds.

Spock busied himself procuring temporary quarters for Jim's family and then began putting their things away while Jim continued to try to get a hold of the Vet in Riverside, which was proving to be difficult. He was in the bathroom when he heard Jim murmuring in a low voice and heard him say 'I see' in a dejected tone a couple of times. He surmised that the news must not be good and returned to the bedroom to comfort his partner.

"No, no that's okay Andy, don't worry about it….. Yeah, she's gonna be just fine. Bones won't let any of us see her for a while, seems we're a circus side show or something….. No that's not necessary really……Well look I'm not gonna tell you what to do, I'm just sayin'….. Yeah I know that but……Probably two hours….Okay, yeah, I see your point but wouldn't it be just as easy for her to……You know what? Fine… No, fine as in you win. I'm too tired to argue…. Okay, I'll talk to you in a bit then, bye."

"It did not sound as if the news were positive."

"It's really more like, no news. Zoe is pretty bad off. The bullet hit her dead on right in the chest, there's a lot of damage, but Andy told the vet to do whatever she had to do, so they're still in surgery trying to save the darn, heroic, wonderful mutt….Last Andy checked they said it was going to be a while. I told him he didn't need to stay there, that I could just call the Vet later, but he insists that if he can't get in to see Mom for another two hours, then there's no difference between that waiting room and this one. I think he's just stubborn."

"I think that it is a family trait."

"Ha ha, don't quit your day job to become a comedian." Jim said collapsing on the bed, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of all the stress of the past 24 hours combined with the very little sleep they'd actually had, come crashing down on him all at once.

Spock said nothing, he just urged Jim to scoot over and laid down next to his T'hy'la and wrapped his arms around him. Once he was spooned up behind Jim, stroking his hair lovingly, Jim finally let go and was asleep in less than a minute. When Spock was sure that Jim was sleeping peacefully he let himself follow suit.

They were awakened some time later by knocking at their door. When Spock answered the door he was surprised to see McCoy himself standing there and not one of Jim's family members.

"Hey Bones, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your Mom has been moved to a regular room and she'd doing just fine. Most everyone else has already been in to see her, so I figured I better come check on you two. Then I'm gonna grab a couple hours shut eye myself, it's been a long night."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Almost ten."

"Ten!? We came back to the room at six. Why didn't somebody wake us when they moved her? That was supposed to be like two hours ago."

"Because everyone is well aware of what kind of pressure you've been under with everything that's gone on since yesterday morning, and we knew you were exhausted. So when you weren't in the waiting room at 7:30 with everyone else, I ordered them to leave you two alone and let you sleep. Have you been taking the anti-depressants I gave you two?"

"Yes Mother, we've been good little boys haven't we Spock?"

"Jim there is no reason to antagonize the doctor, he is merely concerned about your well being."

"What the hell?. You're taking his side?"

"Affirmative."

"Wow. Talk about feeling ganged up on."

"Look Jim, I'd love to give you a lecture, nothing makes me happier than griping at you, but I'm just not in a griping mood. I'm genuinely concerned instead. I heard that 'Other Spock' confirmed that Karidian was an alias for Kodos in his timeline. That pretty much cinches it for here too. All of that would have been stressful enough without being woken up in the middle of the night to find out that your Mom had been shot Jim. It's hard for me to deal with and she's not my Mom, and I wasn't the one on Tarsus IV. You get what I'm saying to you?"

"Yeah, I get it. I love you too you know."

"Yeah well, good.. Somebody's got to."

"I believe your daughter may also love you doctor. So Jim is not the only one."

"As much as I've enjoyed seeing this new and humorous side of you these past couple of days Spock, standup comedy is not your forte." Leonard declared.

"Hey that's what I said. Great minds think alike Bones. But seriously, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. We're fine. I guess we were a bit tired though. Go get some rest yourself, we're gonna go see Mom. We'll catch up with you later. How long do you want to sleep?"

"I don't know. On one hand I just need a nap. On the other hand, it is New Year's Eve you know."

"Oh god, I forgot. Now that I think about it, who cares?"

"Probably nobody, but my guess is it's not going to be quiet around here tonight, so I doubt I'll get any sleep then. Crap on a cracker. Give me until two will ya? Then wake me up."

"Sounds good. Did you eat anything?"

"That's my line, but yes I did, did you?"

"No. Sorry I brought it up. We will after we see Mom."

"Indeed. I will ensure that he keeps that word Leonard."

Leonard just yawned in response, shook his head and left. They made their way back to the medical facility and found Winona's room. Chris was there waiting to tell them that everyone else had gone to breakfast and would be waiting for them to join.

"Hey there pretty lady." Jim said to his Mom, immediately going to her side and taking her hand.

"Hey there, scruffy looking son. No offense but you both look like something the cat drug in. I just got shot and I look a hell of a lot better than either one of you. Spock honey, you aren't your impeccable self this morning." She teased, reaching her free hand out to her other son.

"What are you talking about? We're devastatingly handsome."

"We are not Jim. Neither one of us has combed our hair or shaven since our first awakening in Las Vegas when we learned of the shooting."

"Yeah but that unshaven look is sexy. At least it's sexy as hell on you, and I like the messy hair look on you too. It's hot."

"You also look like you slept in your clothes." Winona chastised.

"We did," they admitted simultaneously.

"Well I'm sorry I caused you so much grief. I only have one more chastisement, then you'll not hear another negative word from me."

"What else could we possibly have done wrong? We've only been in the room for two minutes."

"You got married in Vegas without me, after I expressly forbid you?" She said holding both of their left hands up, which were both still adorned with matching wedding bands. "Jimmy how could you? You knew I wanted to be there."

"We did not." / "I swear we didn't."

"Then why are you wearing matching rings?"

"Why _are_ you still wearing those if it was a joke Jim? That was yesterday afternoon." Pike chimed in.

"What joke is he talking about?"

Jim and Spock explained about the bet, and how they'd been talking about getting married on Jim's birthday, but that they wanted to fool their travel companions into upping their bets. Jim was still counting on using the winnings to pay for the reception so that the entire crew could attend.

"Anyway, we just never got around to taking them off last night, we were going to this morning but….well…you know. So here we are. Would you be awfully upset with us if we got married on my birthday? I mean I know we said we were going to wait a year but, with the bond being registered and everything being worked out with the legalities of our relationship, it just seems pointless to wait."

"Well let me ask you this Jimmy, how would you feel about a double ceremony, that is if Leonard will let me out of here by then?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well Jim, we don't want to intrude on your day, so we can choose a different day, but I can't begin to explain to you how terrified I was last night. The thought of losing your Mom, was the most terrifying thing I've ever gone through. I'd ten times rather be tortured by Nero again. It made me realize how precious every single day can be, and I just don't want to wait either, it does seem pointless."

"Well in that case, I think getting a Dad for my birthday would be the second best present ever. Getting a husband is the first, just in case anybody was wondering." Jim said looking lovingly at his bondmate, with whom he had first reached out and mentally confirmed that Spock was in agreement with sharing their special day with Chris and Winona.

"Are you okay with this Spock?"

"I am more than okay with it…Mom. Jim knew that before voicing his approval with the plan."

"Right, that whole mind talking thing huh? How's that going for you?"

"It's getting better. We're learning as we go. It's pretty fun when you have plotting and practical jokes to plan."

"I saw those pictures of Leonard. I'll bet he was pissed."

"Oh he got revenge, trust me." Jim declared and then launched into telling the stories of Bones' legendary revenge culminating in receiving a reprimand from his Captain for overstepping his bounds.

"Wait, so he got everyone back except you? That means you're still gonna get it."

"Maybe not. I still owed him for a rather nasty little prank he pulled on me back at the academy a couple of weeks before I took the Kobyashi Maru that last time."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, not really, and on that note, I'm hungry and you need your rest Mother dear."

She tried to argue but everyone was in agreement so she lost. They all kissed her goodbye, promising to visit that afternoon and then headed to the restaurant where the rest of the family was waiting for them. When they got there Jim was surprised to see Andy among the ranks and realized he'd forgotten to call the Vet back.

"Hey," he said to his cousin a bit dejectedly. "So you're here. Does that mean…?"

"It means that our fine heroic canine friend is still fairly sedated after her surgery but that she pulled through just fine. The doc says she should make a full recovery, it's just going to take her a while to get back up to doggy speed. She also said Zoe will probably be asleep until later this afternoon and there was no point in me hanging around and watching her sleep. The doc will comm me as soon as she wakes up."

"Oh man," Jim exclaimed, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "That's fantastic. Thank you so much for staying with her Andy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I am pretty invaluable these days aren't I?"

"I see humility, or the lack thereof is also a common family trait." Spock noted

"Yep, so's that huge ego, right cuz."

"Heck yeah."

The breakfast banter continued on in a relaxed and jovial fashion. Unfortunate circumstances had brought them together for an impromptu family reunion, but now that they knew Winona was fine, and Zoe would be as well, everyone was in high spirits. Wendy was enjoying Sam and his family just as much as she'd enjoyed spending time with Jim and Spock over the Christmas break. Spock was enjoying all of it. Until the Enterprise, he'd never known what it was like to be part of a human, or rather human-like family unit, as not all of the Enterprise crew were human. He'd become grateful for that family unit and the Enterprise had become home until now. Now he knew that his home was here, with Jim, and Jim's family, who readily and warmly welcomed him and accepted him as one of their own.

The gaping hole in his heart that had been left when his Mother had died on Vulcan, was becoming smaller and smaller. These people were helping heal any loneliness and pain he still had left. He would always miss his Mother, and they would never replace her, but having them made it easier for him to remember her without hurting inside, and he also knew that with them, he would never have to hide that hurt. At that moment he felt overjoyed and very fortunate. He sqeezed Jim's hand under the table and all of that came across in their link. Jim just squeezed back and gave him a wink, mouthing the words 'I love you too' to his bondmate.

After breakfast they all walked back to their temporary quarters. Sam and Aurelan had decided that since Winona was recovering fabulously well, thanks to the miracle workings of one Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, they would go see here one more time and then head home. Having three small boys to look after was much easier in the comfort of one's own home, and they hadn't had time to call and cancel the New Year's Eve party they were hosting, so they still had guests coming that evening. Jim promised to keep them well informed of Winona's recovery progress before they left and promised to let them know whether or not the wedding would be on or off, multiple or single.

Chris headed back to his office to check on the status of the Enterprise investigation. Jim assured him that he and Spock would head over in a bit so that they could find out where everything stood as well.

"So are you guys going to head home too?" Jim asked the Sanders, directing his question more towards Andy.

"Heck no. We want to see Winona again today and tomorrow but the rumor mill has it that there's going to be a pretty fantastic New Year's Eve party going on tonight, so we're staying for that."

"Why do you know everything about everything that's going on everywhere?"

"Because I learned from the best cuz."

"Well the party sounds great, but I'm not sure Spock and I will get cleared to attend, we'll just have to see where the investigation stands."

Andy wanted to fill Jim in on the investigation so they told Sheila, Wendy, and Dave that they'd catch up with them later and went into Jim and Spock's quarters to talk.

"As of last night we were making great progress Jim. I'm fairly sure given the information we've gathered from the suspects already in custody, that we've discovered any and all incendiary or explosive devices placed aboard the Enterprise. We'll continue doing invasive scans until every inch of the ship has been covered of course. We're looking for tampering of any kind, which is how I came across the tampering that had been done to yours and Junior Lt. Riley's replicators."

"That was you huh?"

"Just dotting my i's and crossing my t's Jim."

"Well thanks for that. Now all I have to do is decide what department to put you in charge of when you graduate huh? You're so multi-talented I might have to turn over the ship to you."

"Hardee har har. But seriously Jim, things are going well. If we could just catch up to this Karidian guy and find out what he has to do with it all, you'd be in the clear."

Jim filled Andy in on verifying the tie between Kodos and Karidian with Ambassador Selek. Andy, being family, was well aware of Jim's past on Tarsus IV. Jim had talked to him a bit about it over the years, a very little bit, but a bit. He knew that the mere mention of Tarsus could instantly change Jim's demeanor, and that there was still a lot of anger, hurt, frustration and a myriad of other raw emotions surrounding what had happened there for Jim. The fact that Kodos was still alive and out there, that he was still trying to hurt Jim was horrifying for Jim's cousin.

"Look Jim, I know Starfleet probably wants you two under protective custody, which is not a bad thing, but I think the situation is more under control than they think. We've rounded up anybody and everybody that has had any ties with this conspiracy plot. We've pretty much nailed down who did what, when and where, and that Karidian was giving the orders and keeping everyone in line with a plethora of blackmail information on everyone he recruited.

He high tailed it out of town so fast he had to have known what was going down. Without pawns to do his dirty work for him, he's out of the game. He's not going to be stupid enough to waltz onto Starfleet Headquarters grounds, or Starfleet Academy's campus to come hunt you or Spock or Riley down himself, and that's the only option he has left at this point.

We're bringing everyone from his little acting troupe in today, and we should have up to date pictures of he and his daughter by this afternoon, if they don't already. We plaster those pics all over this place and give them to every security officer, and law enforcement personnel in San Francisco, and there's no way that guy will get within ten miles of this place. Not to mention every space port, space dock, airport, boat dock, bus and or train depot in this galaxy will have that info as well. He isn't going to get far Jim, especially when Starfleet announces the probability that he is in actuality Kodos the Executioner.

I'd say that going to an official Starfleet New Year's Eve party, on Starfleet grounds, surrounded by Starfleet security, not to mention a few hundred of your closest friends, who've all been cleared by Starfleet of any wrongdoing, or connection with the conspiracy as well, is about the safest place you could be tonight. Use that as a defense when Pike tries to tell you that you can't go."

"Maybe I'll just drag you over there with me and let you tell him. You put it so eloquently after all."

"The Lieutenant's logic is sound. I believe attending the party would be a better choice than remaining sequestered in our quarters with little or no security."

"What you don't want to be sequestered with me?"

"I prefer to engage in whatever activity has the highest chance of keeping you alive T'hy'la."

"You're just mad because they gave us single beds."

"Although that is irksome, it is rectifiable and I'm sure that we can make good use of them after the party, when more security personnel are available to patrol the dormitory.

"Please don't share the 'after the party' details." Andy pleaded.

A knock on the door interrupted whatever smart alec comment Jim was about to shoot back. When he answered the door he was pleasantly surprised to see Nyota standing there. Spock too was pleased by her surprised appearance and readily accepted the hug she swooped in to give him.

"So, I'm here to officially tell you that we're back….Captain."

"What do you mean? Who's back?"

"We are."

"And 'we' would be?"

"All of us Jim, the entire crew. We're all present and accounted for, the dorms are all full to the brim."

"But why are you all here now? You have 3 more days of shore leave and it's New Year's Eve."

"Shore leave isn't as important as you Captain. That's how the vote went. After everything started going down yesterday I started rallying the troupes. We knew we were going to get recalled and sequestered anyway, and that we all had to be cleared by Starfleet before we could even start helping with the scans and sweeps on Enterprise or the investigation, so, we voted. The vote was, shore leave was canceled, or at the very least postponed. Most of us got here early yesterday afternoon, the last stragglers arrived last night, and as of 20 minutes ago, we've all been cleared. Well all but the crew members they already had in custody for being suspected of participating in the conspiracy sir."

"How the hell did Starfleet clear over 400 of you that fast?"

"They cleared the highest ranking of us first, interrogations, lie detector tests, cross referencing with all the data they had and confirming our whereabouts at the times specified for the devices implantations and or tampering with the equipment. Once the higher ranking officers were cleared and briefed on the parameters of the investigation, we took on the responsibility of clearing lower ranking officers, and so on and so forth. It was very efficient. You would have been proud of us Spock."

"Indeed I would have been and am. The system used seams familiar," he acknowledged somewhat suspiciously, which she ignored.

"Even with all of us back the scans are going to take some time. You should see Scotty up there. When he said every inch with a fine toothed comb, he wasn't kidding."

"I hope he got some sleep, he was up half the night with us."

"Oh god, your Mom, I heard, how is she?"

"She's actually bouncing back from being shot better than she did after the bastard beat the shit out of her the day after Christmas."

"Well that's our Leonard for you. He truly does know how to work miracles sometimes."

"That he does. I owe him my life a hundred times over. Don't tell him I said so, but I really love that guy."

"We don't have to tell him Jim, he knows, and despite the way he acts, or maybe because of it, it's obvious that he returns the sentiment." Nyota assured him. "I'm glad you're Mom is doing well. Does this mean you guys are coming to the party tonight? It's going to be awesome from what I hear. And, as long as everyone is back and will be there, I thought we could settle the bets tonight as well."

"See I told ya the party is gonna be awesome. Especially when Nyota announces the winners and we all rake in some dough." Andy chimed in.

"Oh, good idea. I like the sound of that."

"You should, by my calculations you guys really cleaned up….I think?...What's with the rings?"

"Oh don't worry, we didn't do it."

"Jim purchased them because we had decided on marrying sooner rather than later, but since we had the rings at our disposal, we thought it would be wise to make use of them."

"That's why Hikaru and Pavel called yesterday and upped their bets. You tricked them. Good for you. But that doesn't explain why you are still wearing the rings."

"We just didn't take them off last night, we were going to this morning but, well, things got a little chaotic. Guess we better take them off now while we have a chance." Jim stated going into the bedroom to figure out where Spock had put the ring boxes. Finding them he brought them out and they both reluctantly took their rings off and placed them back in the boxes.

"Wow, that kind of sucked."

"Aw, I'm sorry. If I'd have kept my mouth shut you probably would have forgotten you were wearing them."

"We would have had to take them off eventually anyway Nyota. It is good you said something."

"Well I hate to bring all this lovely mushy junk to a close, but we should probably go check in with Pike and then go see your Mom Jim." Andy mused.

They tried to stop in and have Hikaru and Pavel agree to wake Leonard at 2 but they didn't answer. A crew member passing by stopped to greet them and told them that Hikaru and Pavel were up on Enterprise doing scans with Scotty. Christine Chapel rounded the corner just then. After letting Jim know she'd just left the med wing and checked in on his Mom she readily agreed to wake Leonard and have him comm them later.

The rest of them headed to Pike's office after letting Jim's family know they would catch up with them in the med wing later that afternoon. Nyota just needed to check in with Pike to get her assignment so that she could head up to Enterprise and lead her assigned team's afternoon scan.

As they headed towards Pike's office and were greeted by more and more crew members hurrying off to do this job or that one, Jim was feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the support, efficiency, and professionalism of his crew. He was well aware of their combined capability and high standards before, but here it was, New Year's Eve afternoon, his entire crew should still be officially on shore leave and spending time with their friends and families, but instead, every single one of them was here, hard at work because they cared that much about their Captain, Commander and Ship. The word loyalty didn't quite do it justice, and saying he had the best damned crew in the entire fleet seemed to be an understatement as well.

After Nyota picked up her assignment and team roster she headed off to round up her team and beam up to Enterprise. A few more senior officers were in Pike's office getting their team rosters as well and Jim still didn't know what to say. He and Spock thanked and commended every single one of them before finally being left alone with Andy and Pike.

"So, you ready for the update?"

"I have a feeling my crew has things well in hand sir. Admiral, before we start with the debriefing on the investigation, I'd like to formally recognize the efforts of my entire crew, who have voluntarily given up their shore leave and returned to Starfleet Command of their own accord, without being recalled, in order to assist with scanning and investigative efforts. I can't begin to express how proud I am of each and every one of them, and I'd like to request that they all be given commendations for exemplary conduct in going above and beyond the call of duty."

"I can't agree with you more Jim. Recalling, sequestering and clearing your crew should have taken a week. They came up with the tag team clearing process on their own. Most of them were here and reporting for duty by the time we had the second set of suspects brought in for questioning yesterday. We had to get the Board of Admirals to approve the unorthodox method of allowing just cleared senior officers to turn around and clear the lower ranked officers and crew members, but they could hardly say no.

They didn't just come to us with a suggestion Jim, they came to us with a well thought out and highly organized plan in which there was a triple check system and no way anyone could be slipping through the cracks or cheating the system. They said they based it on a system that you and Commander Spock came up with to handle everything from shift reports to evaluations."

Jim and Spock shared a look. They'd had a feeling when Nyota was explaining earlier that she was downplaying the swift efficiency with which the crew had been cleared. Now they knew why.

"That does sound like our system sir. I'm glad to see it worked so well here."

"The question is, why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"Well, we just came up with it to make paperwork easier to deal with sir. We're a young crew. Most of us were straight out of the academy and the paperwork seemed a little overwhelming for some at first. We came up with the system to alleviate stress and establish a working routine. It was Spock's brain child really. He's the epitome of efficiency. We were just trying to make our own lives easier. I guess it never occurred to us to submit the system as an official one to Starfleet."

"The idea was yours Jim, I merely outlined some of the details. It did occur to me that Starfleet might benefit from such a system. I was drawing up a proposal to submit it in official capacity with a time line efficiency analysis, charting the improvements and benefits of using the system over the past six months. The data was nearly complete and showed a marked improvement in our paperwork efficiency since adopting the system five months ago. I planned on submitting the proposal to you by mid January Captain."

"At which time you would have eagerly suggested that I sign off and submit the proposal to Starfleet Commander?"

"That was my intent yes."

"This is why I need him as my right hand man Chris. His statement speaks for itself. I'll let you be the judge of who's really responsible for the fine work we've seen here in the past 24 hours."

"I'd say you both are," the Admiral stated beaming at them.

"And I'd second that," Andy agreed.

"You're a hell of a team, professionally and personally. Starfleet is damn lucky to have you. Okay, enough of that. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Yes Sir." The room chorused.

For the next hour Christopher Pike filled them in on every detail of the interrogations and further investigations. They had 20 suspects in all in custody who'd been working either directly or indirectly for Karidian. He'd targeted Starfleet personnel who were lower on the food chains and had something to hide. He'd obviously spend a great deal of time doing his homework on each and every one of his recruits and had done so with military efficiency, culling his recruits the way Kodos had culled those 4,000 on Tarsus who'd he'd deemed unworthy of living.

Kevin Riley arrived during the middle of the impromptu briefing and was ushered in by Pike. He back tracked a bit just hitting high points for Riley and then continued. They'd exhausted the suspects with their interrogations until their stories were all similar enough that they could be verified. Using the combined information they'd formulated a timeline and back engineered what was most likely Karidian's original plan of action. Each detail had been planned out with proficiency and carried out to the letter. The plan would have culminated during the first week out of Spacedock for the Enterprise after the holiday shore leave. If the first few attempts had failed, any number of other attempts would surely have succeeded and Jim and Riley would have both ended up dead along with countless others dead or injured.

Everyone involved had been accounted for and were all in custody and awaiting sentencing. Everyone except Anton Karidian.

"I guess there's really only one thing left that we can do for now, until we catch Karidian. That's why I had you called to my office Riley. We were able to get a hold of some very recent pictures of Karidian and his daughter Lenore. We'll begin distributing them immediately but Jim, I want you and Kevin to see them first."

Pike slid the folder across the desk. Jim and Kevin both looked at each other tensely before Jim reached out to open the folder. They both inhaled sharply at the same time at what they saw. Kevin had only been four years old the last time he'd seen that face. Even though the face staring back at them from the picture had aged 13 years it was the same one they both remembered, the same one that still haunted their dreams. It was Kodos, there was no doubt.

"It's him," Jim said for them both unable to tear his eyes away from the photograph.

"You're sure?" Pike asked. Jim and Kevin both looked up at him solemnly and wordlessly, identically paled as they both nodded affirmation.

"Jim?" Andy inquired, reaching out to place a hand on his cousin's shoulder, to reassure him and relay the unvoiced question as to whether or not Jim was okay.

"I'm fine. Thanks though," he assured his cousin then turned back to Pike. "There's no doubt Chris. Get the picture out immediately and make sure it's clear that he's been identified beyond a reasonable doubt by two of the remaining witnesses. I don't want there to be any questions. Have Leighton and Molson verify if you have to since they're already under protective custody, but I want everyone in the galaxy to know that Anton Karidian is really Kodos, and I want him in custody, yesterday."

"Yesterday isn't soon enough Jim." Kevin seconded, still looking a little green around the gills.

"You okay Kev?"

"I will be. I don't know why seeing his face affected me this much, I expected to see it. I knew it was him before you opened the folder. It's just, actually seeing him was different than imagining it I guess, and it wasn't even really him, just a picture."

"I know what you mean."

The rest of the meeting was concluded swiftly. Andy's team was due to start sweeps so he headed back up to the Enterprise and Kevin headed off to one of the data lab's to help with analyzing scan data for any anomalies in the other replicators and similar equipment that had already been scanned.

"We're going to head back to the Med unit to see Mom, are you coming to the party tonight."

"Nope. I've got about two tons of paperwork to try and fit into a few hours here, and then I'm going to go over to the Med unit myself and spend my New Year's Eve with your Mom. They're setting up a rollaway for me. Being an Admiral has its privileges." Pike said with a grin. "You guys have fun though.

I know you were expecting an argument from me but I've posted so much security around the facility perimeter and around the banquet hall where the party is going to be held that there's no way Kodos can get himself or anyone else near you. No one gets into the party without being on the cleared list, and before you ask, the Sanders are on the list. I sent someone over to run them through the necessary clearance procedures a little bit ago. Tell your Mom I'll be along in time to share a lovely hospital food dinner with her."

"That sounds yummy, …not, but I'll tell her." Jim said giving Chris a quick hug.

Their visit with Winona was pleasant, almost to the point of being fun. She really was doing great for someone who'd just been shot and gone through major surgery. Knowing that Carver a.k.a. Walters was dead and would never be a threat to her again seemed to have released a huge amount of tension for her despite what she'd been through.

Jim's communicator beeped while they were still in Winona's room. It was Pike letting them know that the Sherrif in Riverside had wrapped up the crime scene and cleared the house and that Andy had just called down to have him relay the message that the Vet had called and Zoe was awake as well.

"You feel like taking a little jaunt to Riverside Spock?"

"That sounds agreeable Jim."

They kissed Winona and let her know that they'd come by before they headed to the party. She teasingly asked if they'd be dressed better and shaved by then to which Jim just rolled his eyes. As they turned to leave Bones came in to check up on Winona.

"Hey you're up."

"Yeah, just came to check on my favorite patient. Thanks for having Christine wake me. You guys gonna be able to go to the party tonight or is Pike keeping you locked up in the dorms?"

"Nope he's letting us go. Something about posting Storm Troopers in every 3 foot square section of ground between here and Sacramento. We're heading to Riverside first to check on the house, get Mom and Pike's stuff and check on Zoe first though."

"You have a strange penchant for exaggeration T'hy'la."

"Okay they aren't Storm Troopers and there aren't that many but you saw him, he didn't even bat an eye when we mentioned going to the party, that means overkill in the security department."

"I admit I would have to agree with that assessment. Perhaps you should not mention to him that we are returning to Riverside without armed guards accompanying us."

"Now who's exaggerating?"

"Jimmy, most of my things are already packed but there's a list of things I still needed to do on the kitchen counter, or at least that's where I left it. Can you take care of it for me and pack whatever is left on the list?"

"Absolutely pretty lady. Your wish is my command."

"You guys need any help?"

"Well normally I'd say no, but I have a feeling there's a lot of cleanup to do and since we have to be back in time to get ready we could probably use all the help we can get, but don't you need to be here?"

"Not really. She's my only patient and she's doing…well…fantastic according to her chart. I think the nurses can handle it. You have them comm me if you need anything though Winona."

"Of course Leonard."

"Just give me a few minutes to finish up here Jim. In fact, head over to the transporter room and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, hey, don't forget to stop in at the supply room and check out a coat Len, it's a heck of a lot colder in Iowa than it is here."

With that Jim and Spock left and headed to the supply station themselves. They ran into Janice Rand on the way who immediately inquired about Jim's Mom. As soon as she heard they were heading to Riverside to take care of the house she volunteered to come along and help since she hadn't been assigned to a sweep team until the next afternoon. Gary Mitchell was working in the supply room but his shift was ending so he volunteered to come along as well, and when Bones got to the transporter room he had Christine Chapel with him. Clean up at the house wouldn't take long at all with that much help.

When they got to the house Jim was glad for the extra help, the place was a mess. There was blood all over the foyer, the landing at the top of the stairs and Winona's bedroom. The banister was broken, and Winona's bedroom and the upstairs hallway looked like a cyclone had hit it. Jim had an idea the cyclone's name was Zoe, and he was suddenly grateful for the mess.

Jim and Spock decided to head over to the Vet and check on Zoe. Their four diligent volunteers had everything well in hand and clean up was underway. Before they headed into Riverside, Jim made a stop in the guest room and turned off the soundproofing algorithms, still feeling guilty for having left them on.

As it turned out, the Vet was another old friend of Jim's from school, Lacey Chambers. They'd gone out a few times in high school but had never been serious. She was delighted to see Jim and meet his equally famous first officer Commander Spock.

Zoe was doing pretty well. She was asleep when the first got there but at the sound of Jim's soothing voice and gentle fingers stroking her fir she woke up wagging her tail.

"There's my sweet girl." Jim coddled her. "Now don't go getting too excited, you'll pull out your stitches, yes you will, and we can't have that, no we can't." She licked his face and he buried his head in her fur, telling her what a good girl she was and how proud he was that she'd fought the big mean man and saved Mommy. Spock too reached out to pet her gently on the head and tell her she was a good girl. They stayed with her for a while but it was clear that the visit was wearing her out and she was still very weak and very tired. Lacey chased them out into the waiting room and ensured them that she would take very good care of Zoe for them.

"I'll let her sleep a little while longer and then I'll take her home with me tonight Jim. I'll keep her there until your Mom gets home, or if she's going to be staying with your brother for a while, I'll take her over to the Sanders' and they'll keep her until she's well enough to travel. I already talked to Andy.."

"I really appreciate that Lacey. I know she's in good hands with you, so thank you."

"How are things at the house? Do you need any help?"

"No actually I think we're fine, a brought along some people to help us get it all cleaned up."

"Good to hear, but call if you need anything."

When they got back to the house clean up was almost done. Spock packed Christopher's things and then took the opportunity to call his father, while Jim took care of his Mom's list and packed a few last items for her. Jim also called Terry and made arrangements for the animals, telling Terry he had no idea how long it would be before his Mom was home, but that Andy would be busy in San Francisco for about a week or so. Terry of course told Jim that it was no problem and that he'd take care of finding plenty of recruits to help out not just until Andy got back, but until Winona did as well.

Once they got back to the house, all of them spent another hour or so trying to get the blood stains out of the hardwood floors. No matter how hard they scrubbed or what they used, the wood just wouldn't come completely clean. Leonard finally told them to give up. Wood was porous and there was no way the stains would ever disappear completely.

"He's right, we've done everything we can do, and I really appreciate you guys coming to help."

"We both do." Spock added. "However I believe we all have a party to prepare for. It would be prudent to return to the Shipyard so that we can beam back to Starfleet and allow the shipyard personnel to retire for the evening as well."

Everyone grabbed a bag, Jim had made sure his Mom had enough packed to stay at Sam and Aurelan's as long as she wanted without having to come home. Then they piled into the transport they'd borrowed and headed to the shipyard.

"Hey, we left the transport in Vegas. I totally forgot about it. Sulu and Chekov beamed to Starfleet after they packed all of our stuff."

"Mr. Scott sent a couple of ensigns from Engineering to Vegas to pick it up early this morning." Spock informed him.

"How do you know that, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I approached Mr. Scott this morning before he left the waiting room and asked him to take care of it Jim. I didn't inform you, because it was a minor detail that had already been handled and seemed irrelevant. You had more pressing matters to attend to."

"I see. Well thank you Mr. Spock."

"You're welcome Captain." Spock said with a glint in his eye.

As they headed back to the shipyard, Jim thought to himself how grateful he was for such great friends, and such a supportive crew as well. The weight of stress he'd been carrying on his shoulders suddenly seemed so much lighter. Things were looking up. Him Mom was doing great. Carver was out of the picture permanently. Zoe was going to be okay. Kodos was out there, but he wouldn't get far, they'd catch him and he'd finally pay for what he did on Tarsus. Yes it had been a good day all in all, besides the shooting obviously. It was looking like the wedding would be on, and Jim found himself very much looking forward to the New Year's Eve party. He really wanted to cut loose and have a good time, and leave the worrying to the security detail for a change. He knew now that as long as he had Spock and his crew, he'd never be alone, and since he'd always known he would die alone, today would not be his day to die. Therefore, it was time to have some fun.

* * *

**A/N **: Okay – as I said - Next Chapter is almost done so it will be up shortly. I wrote them both as one long thing and then realized it would be better to split them up. Therefore you get this today, and I will finish up the little I have left to do on the next one and you can have it too.

As for the last chapter (or what I assume will be the last chapter) I cannot promise anything. School starts back in tomorrow and finals are coming up.

I hate to say it – but it will most likely be AFTER FINALS before I can really devote enough time to make this last chapter a good one. Sorry in advance - but hey – that means that the CHRISTMAS fic – will be finished in time for CHRISTMAS... LMAO! And in the meantime you will have two chapters in one week to tide you over.

Love you all!!

Hugs

T'Pinto


	18. Captain Rock Star

**Disclaimer:** SSDD

**Warnings:** Language and smut smut smut

**Author's Note:** Okay so here it is –wow that was fast huh. Don't expect it to happen again. Lol

So I think in the last chapter I called Bill Sanders, Dave…. I'm too lazy to go back and find it and change it. Also I kind of don't care – he never even says anything anyway.

Everyone is all OOC in this chapter because Jim's a rock star and Spock is all emotional and full of PDAs. I also don't care about this – so I hope you can forgive me – because I had a lot of fun with it.

As I mentioned there's a little bit of a songfic going on here, and Jim plays two sets during the party which adds up to quite a few songs. I only put the lyrics of one in the chap though – because it was the most important one. Anywhoo I will do an A/N at the end and list the songs so that if by any chance any of you want a playlist to listen to while you read that section, you'll have it. I think everything is on youtube.

I'm usually not that into country, but you can't tell it by my song choices for the last few chapters. Or the oneshot I'm considering writing – which also features a country artist. Hmmm. weird. Go figure.

Anyway if you haven't heard 'Amazed' by Lonestar – which is the one Jim sings for Spock – I would highly recommend listening to it when you read that part. It's a beautiful song – even if you don't like country.

Okay I'm done rambling - enjoy – lemme know what you thought.

* * *

MOII

Chapter 18

Captain Rock Star

* * *

The Riverside Shipyard was running a skeleton crew by the time they got back and dropped off the borrowed transport. Jim did however manage to run into a couple of people on the way to the main transporter who asked after his Mom and offered to help out with the farm while she was gone. He gave them all Terry and Andy's numbers and thanked everyone for the offers.

In no time they were all back in San Francisco and going their separate ways to get ready for the party. Jim hoped out loud that there would be lots of food at said party, because he was starting to get really hungry. Both Bones and surprisingly enough Spock agreed with him as they walked back to their dorms.

Scotty was just getting to him and Bones' room as they walked down the hallway and inquired after Jim's Mom as well. It was nice to know that his friends all cared. Scotty and Bones started arguing about who was going to shower first before they even got into the room so Jim and Spock just left them to it and went into their own room.

"Okay, so, first things first, let's decided what we are wearing and then push the beds together." Jim declared as soon as they walked in the door to their quarters.

"You think it is necessary to rectify the position of the beds right now T'hy'la?"

"Excessively necessary, we have to redo the bedding too. I intend to ravage you as soon as we get back from the party and I don't want to have to mess with all this then."

"Your argument is sound. Given the data presented it would be more prudent to take care of the details now."

"Careful, you sounded like Worely the efficiency expert just then."

"Worely is in jail, for cooperating with Karidian, or rather, Kodos."

"That doesn't mean it's okay to sound like the bastard."

"Point taken T'hy'la." Spock said with a wink.

They rearranged the beds and redid the bedding as best as they could then picked out clothes to wear. Jim looked longingly at the beds before heading to the bathroom to diligently take a shower and NOT have sex with his bondmate. However, Jim knew he was in trouble the minute the naked Vulcan stepped into the shower with him. Spock's luscious body, all soapy and wet, crowded up next to his and the temptation was too much for either of them. Jim touched and moved in closer running his hands up and down Spock's chest and back as he nuzzled his neck. Spock's hands were roaming over Jim's skin in a similar fashion and placing feather light kisses along the base of his neck and shoulders. Soon their limbs and lips and tongues and minds were tangled in an all too familiar dance.

Jim let himself go. He let himself thoroughly enjoy the feel if hot roaming Vulcan hands all over his skin and of hard slick erections rubbing against one another. Spock's fingers were everywhere and then suddenly they were inside him as well, stroking his prostate and causing low moans to escape from his throat. He felt Spock lift him up into his overly strong arms so Jim wrapped his legs around Spock's wet waist and trusted him to keep them both upright. Spock leaned him back against the wall of the shower and pressed himself against Jim's entrance. Jim relaxed as Spock's length slid inside him.

He squeezed his legs even tighter around Spock's waist and began moving to the rhythm of Spock's thrusts. They started slow, kissing deeply, massaging one another's tongues. Then Jim leaned back against the tiled wall to get some leverage and the new angle sent waves of pleasure through both of them. Unbridled moans and gasps and whimpers from both of them became louder and louder.

"Oh god yes, fuck me Spock, fuck me." Jim hissed loudly his lover's ear, which made Spock wild with passion.

"Like this James? Is this how you like to be fucked?" The Vulcan hissed back.

"Oh god yes. Yes. Yes! I love it when you call me James." Jim practically shouted amongst the other very appreciative noises he was making.

"Yeah well I don't!" Jim heard in response and it wasn't from Spock. They were so startled that they both stopped moving and stared at each other in alarm as the slightly muffled yet familiar voice continued. "I mean for cryin' out loud, these walls are way too thin for this crap and I'm tryin' to take a shower over here, not barf up my god damned lunch."

"Aw come on Lenerd." A familiar yet more muffled Scottish brogue interrupted, "cantcha see they're tryin' to fit in some honeymoon time inta all this chaos."

"Yeah well let 'em honeymoon somewhere where I don't haveta listen to it. God dammit Jim, I think I'm seriously gonna be sick!"

By this time Jim and Scotty were both laughing hysterically, though Scotty's laughter was muffled and coming from the other side of the wall. Spock seemed quite amused as well, as they disentangled themselves from each other.

"Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom," Jim managed through fits of laughter. "We're so sorry Bones." He voiced..

"No you're not. Christ on a cracker."

"I do not see how Christ could possibly have fit on a cracker Dr. McCoy, and I also fail to see how such a ridiculous statement has any relevance to our current predicament."

"Oh for god's sakes, just go fuck your husband where I can't hear it will ya?"

"I intend to." Spock declared, pulling Jim out of the bathroom. They threw down some towels on the bed and finished making love, as quietly as possible. Then lay in one another's arms for a bit, just enjoying the skin to skin contact.

"You know I realized some things today." Jim said as he lay there thinking.

"Oh?" Spock simply replied.

"Mhmm. Had some time to think while we were in Riverside trying to get those stains out of the hardwood flooring."

"And what was it that you realized T'hy'la?"

"Well I was thinking about why the crew would have this bet going. I mean, they obviously have been under the impression that we've been together for quite a while if they thought we were going to get married in Vegas, so I was trying to figure out why they would think that. I started trying to look at it from an outside point of view and well, now I don't see how they could have come to any other conclusion. I think we were the only ones who didn't realize we were dating Spock."

"Excuse me? When were we dating Jim? I know that dating you is something that I have wanted for a very long time, but I was unaware that you returned my feelings until just recently."

"I know that, and you know that, but they didn't know that. All they had to go on was our behavior and well, we _were_ dating Spock. There's no two ways around it."

"I'm afraid you will have to enlighten me."

"Okay here's how it looked to them. You and I have spent every waking moment together for at least the past five months, maybe longer. In fact we started spending all of our off time together shortly after you broke things off with Nyota, and that was 8 months ago."

"You are exaggerating. We have not spent every waking moment together."

"Haven't we? Think about it. Go all the way back to when you and Nyota broke things off. Who was the first person you confided in?"

"You T'hy'la. I was attempting to, foster the friendship my elder counterpart ensured me was so vital, by sharing something personal with you."

"Yeah and I encouraged you to do so by letting you know that I was concerned because I was doing the same. So what did I say to you?"

"You told me that you were sorry that things didn't work out, but that you were sure that both of us would find that special someone someday. Then you offered yourself and your time to me, should I ever need it. You wanted me to know that you cared, and that you were my friend and that I could lean on you."

"Right, and instead of pulling away, you consented, and you did lean on me from time to time, in your own way. So now let me ask you this. About that time your routine changed a bit, so did mine. Normally after Alpha shift, you would retire to your quarters and finish reports or go to the science lab correct?"

"That is correct."

"Okay, so since that time, where have you done your reports?"

"I often still finish my reports in my quarters. If not there, then the conference room, or your ready room, or your quarters Jim."

"Precisely. And who is with you in all of those areas, also finishing reports?"

"You are."

"Uh huh, are you seeing where I am going with this?"

"Just because we did our reports together does not mean we were dating. It was more efficient that way, as most of the reports were redundant and required input from both of us in order to complete them."

"I'm not arguing with you Spock, I'm just trying to see what they saw hon."

"Alright I concede, it may have appeared that we were spending inordinate amounts of time together due to the amount of work we spent finishing together in order to save time."

"Okay but then, what did we do?"

"I do not understand."

"After we either finished reports or came to a stopping point, where did we go."

"Usually we would proceed to the commissary to partake in evening meal."

"Together."

"Along with Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, Nurse Chapel, Mr. Riley, Mr. Mitchell, and eventually Nyota, or any number of other individuals. Our usual table is always full Captain."

"Don't Captain me when we're lying naked together in bed, and quit getting so defensive, I'm trying to make a point."

"Fine, I shall let you make your point, and I will endeavor to see things from the crew's point of view, as you say you have."

"Thank you. So yes, we are always surrounded by friends, but we sit next to each other, at every meal. Breakfast, lunch and dinner Spock. You can't deny that."

"I will not try to. I intentionally sat next to you Jim, so that I could secretly enjoy the proximity."

"Good for you. I wish I hadn't been such a bonehead and had realized I was falling in love with you sooner than I did. Anyway, moving on. So, if reports were done then what?"

"Provided our reports were indeed finished, usually we would go to the rec room and engage in a game of chess or some other game or past time for a few hours before retiring to our rooms for the evening."

"And some of those evenings we would simply go to my quarters or yours because the rec room was full and noisy. We'd play chess there, or we'd read a book and listen to music. Sometimes we'd watch a vid together, just the two of us. Do you remember Bones or Scotty being there?"

"I do not Jim."

"See, we were so comfortable just spending time together that neither of us noticed that we were spending so much time together. Does that make sense?"

"Actually it is beginning to. I did not realize.... it was just ..."

"Natural. Like we'd always done it that way and always would."

"Indeed. Fascinating."

"So then the crew saw us go off together to work on reports or go into one our quarters together after our shift. Then they saw us together at dinner, together in the rec room, together on movie night in the rec room, because we always sat next to each other. And what did we do with days off."

"Ah, we did not spend every waking moment together on days off Jim. I often spent my time in the science labs working on projects."

"And I tried to make time for Bones and Scotty, or to work out with Sulu or Chekov, but after I divided my time between my other friends, I always, always ended up in the science lab, didn't I?

"Yes T'hy'la. You would invariably come and find me and then we would go to the commissary for dinner."

"And after?"

"We retire to your quarters if there is not a crew activity planned, to play chess or engage in some other activity."

"But if you were a crew member, and didn't know what 'activities' we were engaging in, what would you assume, given the vast amount of time we spent together? In fact the only time we weren't spending together was when I played cards with the guys, and I finally got you talked into joining us for that, because I thought I was fostering our friendship. Somehow I missed the fact that I'd already fostered it to the point that we were going steady."

"Going steady Jim?"

"I think that's what we were doing Spock. I'm sure that's what the crew assumed, that we were together the whole time. As in dating exclusively and involved in a committed relationship. Think about it. All of it, and add to everything we've already said that when we were in your quarters or mine and it got late, we often made use of going back and forth via our shared bathroom, rather than using the main doors out in the hallway. Part of that was because nine times out of ten we'd both change into sweats or something else more comfortable to relax in while we were reading or watching vids. I didn't realize how often we did that either, until I started thinking about it.

So basically the crew has seen us, spending all of our free time together. They've seen us spending much of that time behind closed doors, and one of us going into the other's room and not coming back out Spock. They also see us going on all away missions together, sleeping in shared quarters on most away missions that required overnight stays.

They saw one or both of us being extremely worried about the other when a mission went wrong, and hovering around sickbay like a nervous spouse when one or the other of us were injured. They saw us mother hen each other when one or the other of us were ill or injured and they saw us putting up with the mother henning, when we wouldn't put up with it from anyone else. Not to mention a thousand other little things I could probably come up with. What logical conclusion would you draw from that?"

"I suppose, given the data they had at their disposal, it was only logical to conclude that you and I were involved in a committed relationship T'hy'la. I myself turned down many requests from crew members to join them for dinner or other activities, because I preferred spending my time with you."

"I turned a lot of dates down too. I told myself it was because I didn't want to get into the habit of fraternizing with the crew, but I just enjoyed the way things were, and wasn't looking for any romantic entanglements. I didn't realize I was already involved in a romantic entanglement. In fact now that I think about it, I haven't had any requests from any crew members for what could be considered a date for a few months."

"Nor have I." Spock agreed with an eyebrow raise.

"Man that's funny. We were dating, seriously dating, exclusively dating, and didn't even know it. No wonder the crew thought we'd get married in Vegas. It was probably obvious to them how much we loved each other too."

"It is altogether possible T'hy'la. They are a very perceptive crew."

"I kind of wish one of them would have hit me with a clue by four. Oh well." Jim sighed. "Okay, we need to get cleaned up for real this time, and get ready to go. No more being lazy, no matter how much I love laying here in your arms."

"Agreed."

They jumped back into the shower, but made it quick this time. Then they shaved, brushed their teeth and dressed. Jim talked Spock into parting his hair on the side again and feathering it back, which he called uber sexy. They were just finishing up Spock's hair when Leonard and Scotty started pounding on the door.

"Well don't you two look nice." Jim's cousin Sheila said from the hallway behind Leonard and Scotty. "You all do actually. You're quite a handsome bunch."

"You look beautiful yourself Sheila, and so do you Wendy girl." Jim said hugging his cousins.

They all went over to say a quick hi to Winona and a little over an hour and a half later the party was in full swing. Everyone was milling around and finishing up eating. The band was setting up and getting ready to play, and the tables were being cleared off the dance floor and moved to the sides. Deserts, snack foods and drinks were being set up on banquet tables on the far sides of the room and Spock and Jim were surrounded by crew members asking how Winona was and ensuring them that the mess with Kodos would be cleared up soon.

"Hey how's everybody doing tonight?" They heard Nyota say from the stage, mic in hand. A chorus of applause and cheers answered her. "That's fantastic. It's great to see everyone here tonight. So the band," she said pointing to the band who received another round of applause, "is setting up and we are gonna rock this place here in a bit, but I thought while they were setting up, this would be a good time to take care of some business. I'm going to need a couple of volunteers though."

"Get Captain Kirk up there," someone shouted.

"Yeah!" a few voiced concurred.

"Nope sorry, the Captain can't be part of this one. How about I just pick someone? Janice come up here and help me and also Wendy Sanders, that's Jim's cousin for those of you who don't know."

Janice Rand and Wendy hurried up to the stage to a chorus of whoops and hollers. Jim was shouting 'take that Mary Beth Cooper!' and watching Wendy blush 8 shades of crimson. They helped Nyota set up a big Chart and Wendy held a big box full of envelopes and Janice was holding what looked like a short list of names.

"Okay we're ready, now I do need the Captain and the Commander to come up here for just a moment, so Jim, Spock, you want to make your way up here please? Good. So, most of you here tonight are part of the Enterprise crew, so you know about the current betting pool going, but for those of you who are not part of our crew, allow me to explain. Our illustrious Captain and our Commander went on a road trip over the holiday shore leave with our CMO Dr. Leonard McCoy, stand up Len, our Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, thank you for standing Scotty, and our Helmsman and our Navigator, Ensign Paval Chekov and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu. Take your bows gentleman.

The room cheered the four men enthusiastically, some cat called and several held up blown up pictures of Bones asleep in the car with his face painted. Bones was annoyed at the posters but took it in a good natured manner.

"You can see from the pictures that they had quite a time on the trip. Many practical jokes were traded back and forth and a good time was had by all. Well they ended their trip in Vegas and that was the plan from the start. It ended up getting cut a little short, but we're all very, very glad to hear that the Captain's Mother is doing remarkably well and recovering in the Med Unit. Everyone give Leonard another hand for being the best doctor and the best surgeon in the fleet!"

The crowd went wild and the good doctor actually blushed. He hollered that he was just doing his job so Jim took the mic.

"You may think you were just doing your job Len, but we all know it was more than that. I can't begin to thank you enough for everything you did for my Mom and for me over the break. I'm not sorry about painting your face though so if you were expecting an apology tough shit. Oops, sorry, I shouldn't swear, there are kids in the room right?"

"Oh please Jimmy, I'm the only kid in the room and I've heard you say plenty worse." Wendy shouted.

"Okay whatever, anyway Len, I'm just really grateful, you're more than my best friend. You're family man, and I love ya." Leonard waved him off and sat back down, still blushing.

"Can I have the mic back, thank you." Nyota said pretending to be annoyed. "Anyway, since we had no way of knowing that tragedy would strike while they were in Vegas, the Enterprise crew had a bet going, and it's time to settle up. The bet was that the Captain and the Commander would get drunk and get married while they were in Vegas or just get married, either way, and there's a lot of speculation going on that they did indeed tie the knot."

Another chorus of cheers and whoops went through the crowd as Jim just stood there shaking his head and looking at his T'hy'la who looked slightly amused, but otherwise stood silently, hands clasped behind his back

"So the only thing left is to verify that rumor, and pay the winners!" Screams and shouts erupted from the crowd again as Jim reached out to take the mic.

"Hang on, hang on, you bet on what?" Jim exclaimed faking surprise.

"You heard me....Captain...." Nyota leaned over and snipped into the mic.

"I cannot believe that you all would place bets on my love life, or lack thereof. How many people participated in this illicit gambling scheme Nyota?

"Lots Jim, lots."

"You've got to be kidding me. Can you believe this Spock?" Jim said holding the mic in Spock's direction.

"I cannot Jim. You would think that a hard working crew such as ours would have better things to do with their leisure time than to place wagers on trivial speculations. I do find myself curious however, as to how many bets were place on the ridiculous notion that you and I would get married in Las Vegas Nevada Jim." Spock said, doing his best to play along.

"Well Spock," Nyota said fighting Jim for the mic, most of the bets were placed on you and Jim getting hitched. Only a very select few voted against it in fact. So how about it you guys. Did you or didn't you? I have it on very good authority that you got engaged on Christmas Eve."

"Well Nyota, whoever told you we got engaged.....was telling you the truth," Jim started, shooting a teasing look at the crowd who whooped and hollered and screamed again. "However,..yes I said however... We did **NOT**, get married in Vegas, so whoever thinks we did, is sadly mistaken," Jim said adding 'suckers' under his breath as he handed the mic back to Nyota."

The entire crowd was crestfallen. A ripple of moans and groans spread through the room. Shouts of 'Oh no! I was sure they'd do it' and 'there goes my paycheck' issued around the room as well.

Sulu jumped up and called Jim a liar so Jim grabbed the mic back.

"Oh ho, I see we have a doubting Thomas in our midst. Care to share that sentiment with the rest of the class Hikaru."

"You're lying!" He shouted. "We saw the rings. We know darn well you two sneaked down to the chapel after the rest of us went bed night before last."

"Now why on Earth would I lie about something like that? I assure you and everyone else in this room, that despite the fact that we were indeed wearing rings that we picked out for our actual wedding, which, with any luck will take place on the 4th of January, we did **not** get married in Vegas. But don't believe me, believe Spock. Vulcans don't lie. Spock?" He said handing the mic to his beloved.

"We did not get married. We discussed it, but it would not have been right, to get married, without all of you there with us, and without our family members present. So, contrary to Mr. Sulu's belief we are not yet married. We are bonded, and that bond had been legally registered with the federation and Vulcan embassies. The verification ceremony was held in Vegas, but the wedding ceremony itself will not take place until all of you and our family can join us."

"Exactly." Jim said smugly taking the mic back. He started to hand it to Nyota but then paused. "Wait, before I hand this back, who were the biggest losers in this bet? You'll announce the winners of course – but I want to know who lost the most." Nyota grinned widely at this pre-arranged question and took the mic from Jim.

"Well nearly everyone in the room lost something, but we had three biggest losers Jim. Let's see here, all three of the bets that lost the most were anonymous so we'll have to guess who they really are. So third place in loserville goes to, 'The Georgia Peach', coincidentally I have a little ribbon here for the bottom three, this one seems to have a picture of Leonard with his painted face on it. Who do you suppose 'The Georgia Peach' is?" She teased.

"Oh good God woman, you know it's me." Leonard said as everyone urged him to go up to the stage and get his ribbon. "Damn it Jim, I hate you."

"I know you do Len, I hate you too buddy."

"Okay Janice, you want to read off who got second place in Loserville?"

"Well it says here, that the anonymous better is 'The Loch Ness Monster' hmmm I wonder who that could be. Oh look the ribbon is wearing a kilt and says 'I love sandwiches' on it."

"Oh alrigh' its meh" Scotty admitted as several people were antagonizing him. He marched up to the stage to get his losing ribbon and Nyota pinned it to his shirt.

"Okay so who's the biggest loser?" Jim asked.

"The biggest loser is a joint bet. Two people combined their funds and called themselves 'Russian Samurai'. I have a big fat blue ribbon here for them. Want to read what it says on the ribbon Wendy?"

"Okay, it says, External Inertial Dampeners were Inwented in Russia? Inwented? What does that mean?"

"Gee I have no idea, anybody in here know what it means?"

"It means you shouldn't quit your day job and become a comedian Nyota." Sulu hollered dragging Pavel to the stage with him to get their ribbon.

"I do believe she is correct Hikaru. I am sure zat External Inertial Dampeners were inwented in Russia." Pavel exclaimed and the crowd burst out laughing.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, we'll announce the winners. This chart breaks it down. As Janice reads the names off her list, I'll uncover the name and the amount they won. Wendy has the envelopes with the winning credit vouchers so when you hear your name, come on up and get your money folks. Go ahead Janice."

Janice read the list off, which didn't take that long. Nyota got an envelope of course. Pike's name was called and his envelope was handed to Spock. Andy enthusiastically ran up to get his and promptly handed his winnings to Jim.

"What's this for?" Jim asked in a hushed tone.

"To help pay for the Wedding and the reception, think of it as an early wedding present Jim. It's gonna take some dough to host a party for this many people." Andy answered quietly.

"Funny, that's what we are doing with our winnings." Jim whispered to him. "You gotta at least take half of this back. You racked up a good sum here."

"I'll tell ya what – if you have any left over, you can give me half of it back, but if you need it, use it."

"Okay, deal."

"Alright, we're down to the two biggest winners, who also voted anonymously. Um, Andy, didn't you want to take Wendy to the kitchen or something for a few minutes?"

"Why yes, yes I did, come along Wendy."

"Aw, how come?"

"Because your cousins are dirty minded and you don't need to be subjected to it." Andy whispered to her.

"What are you talkin' about?" Jim asked.

"You'll see." Andy answered pulling Wendy out of the room after him.

"Okay as I was saying. The two biggest winners of the evening are not on my crew roster. I can only assume that the names are anonymous aliases. They both bet the same amount, so they tied for the winning slot, so first I need to have 'Jim Polks-Maheiney' which is hyphenated as you can see on the chart," Nyota said, removing the cover from the name, "come on up and get your winnings Jim Polks-Maheiney."

"Why thank you Nyota." Spock said smugly, sauntering over to Nyota to accept his winnings as a chorus of laughter and applause rippled through the crowd.

"Oh my god Jim, that was a good one." Sulu shouted.

"I didn't make it up, I swear, I knew nothing about it." Jim said laughing and shaking his head at his naughty Vulcan.

"Sure you didn't."

"He did not. I made up the aliases Hikaru."

"Oh dear laddie, you have a naughty streak don'tcha?" Scotty hollered. Spock just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay so the other biggest winner is one Mr. Isaac Greencock. Isaac Greencock, please come get your winnings!"

"Wow, nice name Spock. Um, that would be **me**." Jim said sidling up to Nyota with a huge smirk on his face. "And might I add, Yes I Do... and I like it!"

"Jimmy!" Sheila hollered in a motherish tone.

"What?" He said with mock innocence.

"Okay, okay, everyone thinks you're very funny Jim." Bones hollered. "But I'd like to point out that you and that pointy eared bastard you're bonded to are big fat cheaters."

"Yeah, you cheated, you found out about the bet and purposely didn't get married in Vegas." Hikaru chimed in.

"Plus you were tricking us as well with the wearing of the rings. Zat wuz not nice." Pavel agreed.

"I'm not going to argue. In a way, we did cheat, but you should know that Spock's right, we never would have gone through with getting married in Vegas without our friends and family, without our crew. That wouldn't have been right. So even if we hadn't placed bets ourselves, all of you who bet that we'd get married in Vegas would have lost.

So, we talked about it and we agreed. We are treating our winnings as early wedding gifts from all of you who lost. We are using the money to fund the wedding and the reception so that we can ensure that all of you get to come. So let's all cross our fingers that we get this Kodos mess cleared up by the 4th and we're able to have the wedding. Let's also hope that with only three days to plan a wedding in the middle of this investigation, Spock and I can pull off a wedding and reception.

Also, anybody who lost the bet, doesn't have to buy us wedding presents, we've already got your present right here." Jim said holding up the envelope. "However the 4th is my birthday too, so if you wanna get me a birthday present I'm okay with that."

"Jim." The Vulcan beside him chastised.

"What? I'm kidding. They know I'm kidding. You know I'm kidding right?" He said to the crowd who just kept hollering and hooting and laughing. "See they know I'm kidding.

Okay kids, we're done with this business. Nyota, I'm gonna give these envelopes to you for safe keeping. The band is done setting up, and they are ready to jam. Are you guys ready to have some fun?"

The crowd went wild again and Jim was pulled aside by the engineering lieutenant who was the lead singer in the band. After what appeared to be some assuring nods he crossed over to Spock who had vacated the stage.

"Hey hon, the lead guitar player got held up, Doug says he's on the way but I'm gonna sit in on the first set with them until he gets here."

"That is fine Jim. Do not worry about me. Nyota, Christine, Janice and I are going to take our winnings over to the dormitory to secure them, they have something they want to discuss with us, but I'm sure they can discuss it with me and I can relate it to you later."

"Okay but hurry back, I'm gonna change the line-up a little and sing a couple of songs just for you."

"In that case I will endeavor to hurry T'hy'la."

When Spock and the girls returned Jim was jamming away on guitar and everyone was dancing and having a great time. The song ended and Jim went up to the mic and switched places with Doug, who had been singing.

"Okay we're gonna switch things up a little. You guys are gonna have to indulge me a little bit. I'm a huge, huge fan of late 20th century, early 21st century music, and the band here happens to know a few of my favorite tunes, on account of me jamming with them once or twice in the cargo bay where they practice. Anyway, they've agreed to let me sing a few tunes here, so I apologize if you think the songs are corny, but I'm afraid you're just going to have to deal with it, because I'm the Captain, and I said so."

"Shut you're yappin' and start singing Jim." McCoy yelled.

"Thank you Bones, I believe I will. We're gonna start with a little Aerosmith ladies and gentleman!"

Shouts of approval rippled through the crowd as Jim started playing 'Cryin' they danced and kept shouting as he moved into 'Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'. Nyota, Janice, and Christine had dragged Spock, Leonard, and Scotty out onto the dance floor by this point, and encouraged by the group, Spock was doing his best to move to the rhythm of the music but was doing so stiffly and awkwardly. They were up close to the stage so it became apparent that Jim was singing some of the lyrics to him directly. Everyone else was drinking, and Jim was pretty sure he'd seen Bones slipping Spock some chocolate to loosen him up when they first got out on the dance floor.

Jim played another Aerosmith song and then the crowd when wild when the band started in with the first few bars of 'Sweet Home Alabama' a Lynyrd Skynyrd tune. All the females and some of the more flamboyant males who weren't dancing with partners clamored to the stage to scream at Jim as if he were a rockstar as his fingers danced along the fret. Spock had definitely loosened up a great deal and was no longer dancing so stiffly, but he was in awe of his fiancée's talent.

"He's pretty damn dead sexy up there isn't he?" Nyota shouted at him over the music.

"That he is." Spock sighed.

"You're a lucky guy Spock."

"I am indeed very fortunate Nyota, but luck had nothing to do with it. Destiny is a more fitting word." She smiled and hugged him and they kept on dancing. As the refrains of Sweet Home Alabama ended Jim took a pause before the next song.

"Okay you guys have danced hard until you've made me tired watching you, so we're gonna slow it down just a bit, so grab your favorite partner and move in close. Not too close Nyota, remember he's taken darlin'. Anyway I'm gonna wrap up my set here with three slow songs, then the band is going to take a short break and Tom will be back in his regular spot after the break."

This comment was met by boos and hisses as the crowd voiced their displeasure at the thought of Jim hanging up the guitar.

"Oh come on. No booing. You guys love Tom. I might be coaxed into playing a little more later on, but only if you are nice and stop booing. That's better. Besides I want to have a little fun too you know. Whoever heard of a starship Captain who moonlighted as a rock star anyway?"

"We did Jim," someone yelled, which was quickly seconded

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm going to dedicate these last three songs to Spock, my T'hy'la, who is my everything. Words can't really describe how much I love you hon, or how grateful I am to have you in my life, but I really like the lyrics in these songs. The music can speak for me."

The first two songs were Savage Garden tunes. One was 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' the other was

'I knew I loved you'. Spock danced with Nyota, and then Christine, but his eyes never left Jim's as his bondmate crooned the words. Just before Jim started to sing the third song he addressed the crowd again.

"Hey, I know you guys are getting sick of hearing me talk but, before I sing this last song I just have a couple more things to say. First of all, this song was originally meant for a guy to sing to a girl, so I'm taking liberties and changing one little line of it, because Spock, as you can all see, does not have long hair." Spock just shook his head in amusement and stood in the front of the crowd, his eyes fixated on his T'hy'la. Bones slipped him another piece of chocolate and took a hit off of his own flask.

"Anyway, I especially like the lyrics of this song Spock. They really feel like they come from my heart. I'm thinking of doing a repeat performance of this particular song for you at our wedding, but I wanted a trial run, so let's see what everyone thinks about it eh? It's called 'Amazed' and it was originally recorded in the 21st century by a country band by the name of Lonestar. Here we go..."

Jim started strumming and Spock was about to begin dancing with Janice but the words immediately overcame him and all he could do was stand there watching Jim sing to him.

_Every time our eyes meet__  
This feeling inside me__  
Is almost more than I can take__  
Baby when you touch me__  
I can feel how much you love me__  
And it just blows me away__  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything__  
I can hear your thoughts_  
_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better__  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side__  
Forever and ever__  
Every little thing that you do__  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

As Spock stood there mesmerized, close enough to feel everything Jim was sending towards him through their link, he was overcome by the love he felt from Jim, and for him. He was flanked on one side by Janice and Christine, and on the other by Nyota. All three of them leaned into him with tears in their eyes. Nyota was soon joined by Hikaru and Pavel, who had their arms wrapped around each other. Spock soon felt another hand on his shoulder, as he turned to look he found Leonard there giving him an approving nod as he placed his other hand around Christine's shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him. Scotty too stood off to the side next to Keenser and Gary Mitchell, all giving Jim a big thumbs up. Jim just kept right on singing, never breaking eye contact with Spock.

_The smell of your skin__  
The taste of your kiss__  
The way you whisper in the dark_ _  
Your strong arms around me, baby you surround me__  
You touch every place in my heart__  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time__  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes__  
__  
I don't know how you do what you do__  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better__  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side__  
Forever and ever__  
Every little thing that you do__  
Baby I'm amazed by you__  
__  
Every little thing that you do__  
I'm so in love with you__  
It just keeps getting better__  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side__  
Forever and ever__  
Every little thing that you do__  
Oh, every little thing that you do__  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

As the song ended Spock felt a trickle of moisture on his cheek, as one tear escaped from his eyes. Jim made it very hard to contain and repress his emotions. He was torn between chastising himself for losing control in public, and wanting to run up on stage and take Jim in his arms. Nyota was watching him closely and could see his internal struggle.

"Spock," she whispered, "don't be afraid to show your emotions here. You're with family. Granted it's a big family, but it is family. Go to him."

Just then Jim was asking how the song was and whether or not the crowd thought it was worth a repeat performance at the wedding. The crowd enthusiastically agreed that the song must be repeated at the wedding if whistles and cat calls and howls meant anything. So he turned to Spock who was half way up the stage stairs.

"What do you think love? Did you like it enough for me to sing it again at the reception?" He asked as he handed the guitar off to Tom and started across the stage towards Spock.

In answer, Spock swept Jim into an embrace and thoroughly kissed him right there, on the stage, in front of everyone. More whistles and catcalls emerged from the crowd and then a ripple of applause as well. When Spock finally released him and moved to lead him off the stage, Jim snapped out of his astonishment.

"I think that means he liked it!" He shouted to the crowd before following Spock down onto the dance floor amidst cheers. The band had put on some recorded music while they took a break and made sure the first song was a slow one. Spock once again took Jim in his arms and held him close as they danced to the song, stealing small chaste kisses from each other every few moments.

"So was it the singing or the chocolate that allowed you to be so free with public displays of affection this evening?" Jim asked.

"Both, combined with your love for me, and the crew's unwavering love and support of both of us. I have never felt as at home as I have throughout this day T'hy'la. There were moments in Riverside that came close, but today I especially feel overwhelmed. Perhaps it is because Winona is alright, or that Sam and Aurelan were here this morning. Perhaps it is because I have been so very proud of our crew today. Or perhaps it is all of that. At any rate, you singing such beautiful and appropriate words to me made my heart so full, that I could no longer contain it. I love your voice Jim, I love to hear you sing, but that song was particularly special."

"I thought so too. That's why I chose it. So you'll be okay with a repeat performance at the reception?"

"I will be more than okay with it T'hy'la. I will endeavor to procure a video recording of said performance so that I can watch it many, many times."

"I love you." Jim sighed into Spock's shoulder. "Want to go sit for a bit. I see that our gang is occupying a couple of tables over on the side and has them shoved together. Hey what did the girls want anyway?"

"They wish to have our permission to help with planning the wedding and reception T'hy'la. I hope you do not mind but I eagerly accepted, since I have no knowledge of human wedding traditions. I will help with the traditional Vulcan ceremony details and we will endeavor to intertwine them as best as we can, but I am very glad to have help in the planning."

"Oh me too. I was kind of hoping they'd volunteer. That's why I snuck that comment in about everyone wishing us luck with only three days to plan. Maybe it was dirty pool, but I don't know anything about weddings either, I'm a guy. Girls know everything about weddings. I really don't know how they know, they just do. This is great."

Jim eagerly thanked the girls as soon as they sat down at the table. The three of them were already chatting and planning. The guys had filled them in on the suits Jim and Spock planned on wearing, along with the colors of the shirts so they knew what colors to use.

"They are an odd color combination, but I think we can work with it."

"Why are colors so important? I never got that?" Hikaru asked, and some of the other guys nodded in confusion at this.

"Because color determines everything when it comes to the decorations you dolts. The sashes, the flowers, the centerpieces, the bunting, the cake, the garland, the lighting, even the food choices."

"How on earth does the color of the bunting, garland, centerpiece, whatever it is you are talking about, have anything to do with the food?" Jim asked suddenly feeling overwhelmed and glad he'd be handing off most of the details to their capable hands.

"Well because you can't have brightly colored tropical food, mixed with pastel spring colors of course." Janice informed him as if it were a well known fact.

"Of course? You realize that sentence makes no sense to any of the males sitting at this table right?"

"But Jim, you're gay, why don't you understand it?" Christine asked.

"Okay technically, I'm probably Bi, but that's beside the point. Just because someone is gay, does not mean they automatically understand all this, girly, junk. It just means that the person they happen to love with all of their heart also happens to be of the same gender."

"Don't worry Jim we have lots and lots of volunteers to help. We'll take care of pretty much everything. If I have my way, you'll only have to pay for it, occasionally say yes, or no, and show up in your suits at the right time." Nyota assured him.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Nyota." Jim teased. Spock just gave her an appreciative nod. "Oh crap, I forgot. Um, Nyota you're going to hate me just a little," Jim suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Mom and Chris asked us earlier if we minded having a double wedding, and we said yes, and well, she's stuck in the hospital, so this is contingent on her being well enough by the 4th to walk down the aisle and all, but we did say yes, so technically you'd be planning two weddings in one, because she won't be able to do anything either." He spat out so rapidly that Nyota, Spock and Leonard were probably the only ones that understood everything he said. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Jim," she laughed, "I am glad you told me though, we'll have to get with her first thing in the morning and see what colors she was thinking of and make sure we can blend everything. Spock looks good in blue. If we have to change his shirt color we can do that." She was talking more to Janice and Christine than she was to Jim at that point and then they were off talking centerpieces and food again and Jim just got lost. Several other female crew members soon joined them, along with some of the more flamboyant males and Jim just gave up and joined in the conversation going on at the other end of the tables.

It was a much better conversation. Leonard was regaling everyone with the stories of their road trip, the practical jokes, the crack fairies, the bats. Jim found himself laughing hysterically all over again. They had a large crowd forming and when they heard about twenty questions and how long it had taken Pavel to figure out what the 'animal' was that Jim had been describing, the poor kid went 6 shades of crimson. The whole trip had been just fantastic. Jim hoped that they would get a chance to do it again someday.

They retold stories about the trip at length for over an hour, finally the band started protesting because no one was dancing anymore and people kept asking if they could borrow the mic because they couldn't hear what Leonard and Scotty were saying.

To make peace Jim agreed to sing a few more songs. He decided he wanted to really rock the house this time, so he started with a little Freebird, then they played Poison's 'Your Mama Don't Dance', followed by a little Van Halen, and a little Guns and Roses. Then he quieted things down for a minute or two by playing The Eagles 'Hotel California' just because it had some kick ass guitar riffs and they had an extra guitar player. Which was also why he'd started with Freebird, he liked the solo in it.

Once again the Rock Star Captain had everyone screaming like a bunch of fan girls at a rock concert. He had a few drinks in him by then and was having a hell of a time, so he ripped off his tie and threw it to the overenthusiastic crowd who screamed like Elvis and the Beatles were both on stage. Then he undid a couple of shirt buttons, un-tucked his shirt and showed a little skin, which gleaned him some more fan girl screams. Spock felt a little jealous tinge until Jim shot him that brilliant smile and wink that he knew was just for him.

Then just because he was in the groove and feeling the love, Jim started in with some Elvis Era tunes just make the girls scream some more. He started with 'Jailhouse Rock' dancing and gyrating, playing and singing at the same time then moved into ' Rock around the Clock', the band just followed his lead. When he started the beginning refrains of 'Johnny B. Goode', wiping sweat off his brow and shaking his hips the fans started throwing clothes back at Jim. Spock just shook his head and stared wide-eyed at Jim in disbelief.

"Didn't know you were marrying a rock star huh?" Nyota teased as she danced.

"I did not," was all Spock managed to say in reply. Leonard slipped him some more chocolate which he promptly popped in his mouth. Then he asked for more so Len gave up the whole stash.

"He's really somethin' when he gets goin' ain't he?" Leonard said, smacking Spock on the shoulder. "Times like this I almost feel a little jealous that you caught him. Almost. Course so does the rest of the room."

"Yeah, but just think Spock," Hikaru added, "you get to go home with him, and they don't. Damned lucky Vulcan."

"Yes zer are many persons who will be ewying you tonight meester Spock."

"Indeed." Spock agreed, knocking back some more chocolate and watching the gyrating, guitar playing wonder with the golden voice on the stage. He found himself whistling along with the crowd before too long. He couldn't help himself. First of all he was drunk by that point, and second of all, Nyota had been more right than she knew when she'd said that Jim was dead sexy up there. Dead sexy was the understatement of the year."

Just to really throw a wrench in the works, Jim threw the guitar to one of the other guys and moved over to the piano keyboard and did a mash up that included, 'Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On', 'Great Balls of Fire' and 'Good Golly Miss Molly'. By the time he was done he was sweating profusely and the screaming was deafening. It was a wonder that the music could be heard over the cacophony that was the crowd. Spock was very glad he was drunk, his ears were ringing so much that if he'd been sober he'd have been cringing. Instead he was dancing and lusting after Jim. He removed his own tie and threw it with amazing aim at his T'hy'la who caught it recognized it and slipped it over his head with a lascivious eyebrow waggle in Spock's direction.

He decided that do to the late hour it was time to wrap things up before the countdown to midnight so he relented to two more songs, dawning the guitar once again, 'I love Rock and Roll' followed by 'Old Time Rock and Roll'. When he was done and he stood still for a minute Jim felt like he was going to pass out.

"Okay kids, that's enough from me. I'm gonna leave it to the professionals." he said a little hoarsely to a chorus of disappointed noises and gestures from the crowd. "Oh come on, I gave you plenty. You got more outta me tonight than Scotty can get out of the engines. To borrow a phrase, 'I cannae take much more o this!'" He hollered in perfect Scottish brogue. "Anyway, I'm looking at the clock, and it's just about time for countdown, and I've got a hot little Vulcan to find and kiss." Jim turned the microphone over to Doug, stumbled off the stage and made his way through the crowd to where Spock and everyone else was standing. Spock immediately engulfed Jim in his arms and planted a long deep passionate kiss on his T'hy'la.

"Hey, you gotta save that for midnight Spock." Jim cautioned.

"I will kiss you again at midnight T'hy'la." Spock assured him.

Everyone clapped Jim's back and ooed and awed over him while Doug voiced his and the band's thanks from the stage. Then it was time to countdown to midnight. The crowd counted down in one large voice and everyone found someone to kiss. When midnight was called out and the balloons and confetti were released from the ceiling. The band played 'Auld Lang Syne' and Scotty and Leonard sang along at the top of their voices. Of course the Scottsman actually knew all the words. Len just joined in on the choruses.

Jim didn't let Spock out of his arms once during the entire song. He kissed his fiancee through the countdown, he kissed him through the balloons and the confetti, he kissed him through the song and all the choruses and he was still kissing him when the band announced they were going to take a short break and then get back to the festivities.

"Why don't you two go get a room?" Leonard joked.

"Why I believe that's a lovely idea Dr. McCoy. Would you like to go get a room with me Mr. Spock?"

"You have no idea Jim. God you are a dead sexy rock star."

"And you T'hy'la, are drunk."

"Yes I am. Let's go have sex."

"Why'd you let him get so drunk Bones?"

"How else was he supposed to stand you gyrating and singing and glistening in the spotlights with all those girls throwing panties and bras at you? You think he could have lived through that sober and not nerve pinched the hell out of the whole crowd?"

"Point taken. Okay kids, you all have fun. We're going to go have hot wild animal sex. We'll catch up to you all tomorrow." Jim declared, taking a huge swig of Bourbon from Leonard's flask as they bid the crew their adieus.

Jim had sobered while he sang his ass off so he downed a couple shots on the way out the door just to make the playing field even. He was still in his right mind enough to check in with security before they left as they'd been instructed too. He let them know that he and Spock were returning to the dorms and would be staying there the rest of the night. Several of them followed the duo back to the dorms and then set up a patrol duty as they headed inside.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Jim asked.

"I had so much fun Jim. You are so fucking sexy. I had no idea. I mean I knew you could sing but you can really fucking sing Jim! Your Mom was right. You could have had a career in music. You still can if you ever retire from being a Starship Captain, you should be a rock star. You should cut an album now so you can sell it when you retire."

"Cut an album? Where'd you hear that?"

"I heard it somewhere in the middle of the shouting and the screaming and the throwing of the underwear."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool shit." Jim admitted. "I haven't had that much fun in, I don't know when. That was pretty fucking awesome. You know the best part?"

"Yes I do. I get to go home with you and nobody else does. That's the best part. They can eat their hearts out. I don't know why they'd want to do that, that's gross, but that's what Hikaru said."

"It's just a saying Spock. It means it sucks to be them because you have me all to yourself."

"It does suck to be them Jim. Not only do they not get to sex you up, but most of them are no longer wearing underwear."

"True statement." Jim said laughing and collapsing onto the bed, bringing Spock down with him.

"I love you T'hy'la. Thank you so very much for singing that song for me earlier tonight." Spock said as he kissed Jim deeply and tenderly.

Jim wrapped one arm around Spock's waist and removed Spock's tie from around his neck with his free hand as he murmured how much he loved Spock into his adorably pointed ear. He nibbled on that sensitive ear causing Spock to buck his hips into Jim and forcefully pull Jim closer as he nibbled his own way down Jim's neck.

Jim began unbuttoning Spock's shirt and Spock undid the last few buttons that weren't already undone on Jim's. Jim kissed his way from Spock's neck to his left nipple, swirling his tongue around it and nipping it slightly with his teeth.

Spock rolled Jim onto his back and divested him of his shirt and began to systematically kiss every inch of bare skin he could find. When he'd kissed his way down to the waistband of Jim's pants he slid his tongue under the waistband as his fingers made quick work of the fastener and zipper. Jim moaned and thrust his fingers into Spock's hair, urging him to keep going. Spock looked longingly up at Jim as slid his pants and boxers off of his hips, down past his thighs and shoved them down towards Jim's ankles with his knees. Jim kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks and shook off his pants as Spock did the same to his own shoes and socks and threw his shirt haphazardly on the floor.

Spock then returned to the object of his desire, which was full and hard and jutting out proudly waiting to be taken into Spock's hot wet mouth. Spock licked up and down the shaft, sucking on Jim's balls as he took his cock in his hot hands, stroking up and down. Jim was soon begging Spock to suck him. Spock could not refuse the request and engulfed the hardness as far as he could take it, swirling his tongue around the head until Jim could no longer keep still and began fucking his mouth.

"Oh god baby, you're so good," Jim cried, his head buzzing from the alcohol and their link. Swirls of dancing color erupted in his mind's eye and he wrapped his essence around Spock's until there was no end and no beginning, just shimmering radiant warm light. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was going to come.

Warm liquid surged into Spock's throat. He continued to suck and lick and swallow until he'd taken it all and then quickly moved up to capture Jim's lips so that Jim could taste himself in Spock's mouth.

"How the fuck did you get so good at this so fast?" Jim asked breathlessly. The Vulcan just smirked and continued kissing the shit out of him.

Jim decided that Spock was wearing way too many clothes so he quickly rolled him onto his back and removed his pants and boxers. Then he turned his attention to Spock's still engorged cock.

"Whatever shall we do about this, sweet bonded husband of mine?"

"Mmmm, what would you like to do about it James?"

"I want to ride you," Jim hissed into Spock's ear, blowing his warm breath over the sensitive shell and tip. "I want to ride you hard, and ride you fast, till you scream my name and come inside me."

A growl emitted from Spock's throat and he grabbed the lube from under the pillow where they'd stashed it. He prepped Jim quickly and efficiently while kissing up and down his neck.

"Ah, watch the bite," Jim cautioned. The mark was no longer bandaged but it still stung a bit whenever it was touched.

"Sorry love," Spock said leering seductively at Jim as he coated his cock with lube and lay back down on his back.

"You're pretty proud of that mark aren't you?" Jim asked as he straddled Spock's hips and slowly lowered himself onto Spock's shaft.

"Yes T'hy'la." Spock panted as he filled Jim's tight cool opening.

Slowly Jim began to move. Once he managed a steady rhythm Spock began to thrust up into him in sync. Soon both of them were out of breath, covered in sweat and panting. Spock caressed every inch of Jim's skin that he could reach as they rocked together. He maneuvered himself so that he was partially sitting so that he could lengthen both of their pendants and connect them. Then he reached up to touch Jim's face, and soon Jim realized that Spock was arranging his fingers to connect to his meld points.

"Hey, Bones said no melds," Jim managed.

"Fuck Bones." Spock said connecting them with the now familiar spoken chant.

"_You better not fuck Bones,"_ he immediately heard in his head as Jim's image appeared before him. They were floating in a colorless luminescent world, wrapped tightly around each other until they became one.

_ "I would never think of it T'hy'la. You are the only one for me,"_ he assured, kissing Jim tenderly. Somewhere he could still feel their physical bodies rocking together, but here he and Jim were not separated by physical bonds. They melted into one another until they were one being, one essence, one heartbeat.

Neither one of them were sure how long they stayed like that, cradled in one another's souls within the infinite recesses of their minds. At some point they both felt Spock's release and soon after Spock broke the connection and they found themselves lying in one another's arms.

_"Bones is going to be pissed."_ Jim projected, snuggling up more to the Vulcan and wriggling them both underneath the covers.

_"Not if we do not tell him."_

_ "How are you feeling this time?"_

_ "Light headed. Tired. Happy. Satisfied. Loved. Cherished. More content than I've ever been. Shall I go on?"_

Jim chuckled and kissed Spock and ran his fingers through Spock's hair. Then he stared into the chocolate brown adoring eyes before him. He seemed to get lost just looking at his bonded husband. Finally Spock broke the contended silence asking Jim how he was feeling.

"Same as you. My head is buzzing and swirling, but I'm more coherent than last time. I love looking at you. You are so beautiful."

Spock blushed and found himself once again captivated by the crystal blue pools twinkling before him. He kissed Jim lightly and lovingly, thanking whatever divine powers had brought them together.

"I love you so much T'hy'la."

"Mmm, me too. Just think, it's January 1st 2259. A brand new year, and we get to begin it together, and in 4 days, if you count today, we'll be married."

"It will be a most wonderful day James. I am very much looking forward to it."

"I really do like it when you call me James. It sounds special when you say it."

"That is because when I call you James, I am also saying I love you."

"Yes you are, I can hear it in your voice love. I'd return the favor but I can't pronounce your first name."

"Perhaps in time I can teach you, but I do not need for you to reciprocate. You tell me you love me every time you smile at me James, I was just returning the favor."

Jim smiled brightly at this as if to prove Spock's point, then kissed his brow and nuzzled his way into the crook of Spock's neck and shoulder, sighing contentedly. Spock reached over and hit the button on the control panel that turned off the lights before wrapping his arms back around Jim and releasing his own contented sigh.

_"Goodnight love"_ they both projected simultaneously as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised – here's the song list –

Set One:

Cryin - Aerosmith

Don't Wanna Miss a Thing- Aerosmith

Unknown - Aerosmith

Sweet Home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd

Truly Madly Deeply- Savage Garden

I knew I loved You- Savage Garden

Amazed- Lonestar

Set Two:

Freebird- Lynyrd Skynyrd

Your Mama Don't Dance- Poison

Unknown (probly Hot for Teacher)- Van Halen

Unknown- Guns and Roses

Hotel California- The Eagles

Jailhouse Rock- Elvis Presley

Rock around the Clock- Bill Haley

Johnny B. Goode- Chuck Berry

Mashup:

Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin On

Great Balls of Fire- Jerry Lee Lewis

and Good Golly Miss Molly- Little Richard

I love Rock and Roll- Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

Old Time Rock and Roll- Bob Seger


	19. New Year's Nuptials

**Disclaimer:** SSDD

**Warnings:** Not much for this chap actually. Sexual situations, maybe a lil language, but not **much.**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I had a good quarter of it finished the week before finals, but Word crashed on me mid sentence and I lost it all. The supervisor in the Computer Lab couldn't even find it. Then it kept happening. I've never had problems in the labs with Word before. Not on papers or any other chapters – it was weird. Like a higher power didn't want me writing this chapter or something. All in all I ended up having to rewrite HUGE chunks of this over and over, just from memory, 5 times.

I finally got to the point where I was saving after every paragraph. It was ridiculous and very depressing and discouraging.

BUT – GOOD DAY today – I got my grades – and I passed with flying colors. Got A's on both my finals. **AND** – WORD DIDN'T CRASH on me today – so I was able to finish this chapter.

That said – it's not very long.

I'll finish up this fic over break and move on to Saving Grace and Destiny's child.

Thanks for the reads, reviews and alerts on everything.

Happy Holidays Everyone. Be SAFE!!

Much Love,

T'Pinto

* * *

* * *

MOII

Chapter 19

New Year's Nuptials

* * *

* * *

Jim expected to be hung-over but found that he wasn't. It was a welcome surprise. When he rolled over and stood up however, he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness and realized that his head was still pleasantly buzzing.

"Are you alright T'hy'la." Spock asked, noticing his stumble.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little leftover meld. No big deal." Jim admitted, righting himself and shaking off the dizziness.

Spock acknowledged this with a slight nod and stood up from the bed himself. He also immediately experienced a wave of disorientation and euphoria. It was an odd combination to be sure. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair in an attempt to shake off the lingering effects of the mind meld he and Jim had engaged in during their love making the night before. Once he was feeling steadier on his feet, he followed his partner into the bathroom.

They swiftly and easily moved through their morning routine, pausing briefly to indulge in a little morning quickie in the shower. Spock happily replayed the events of the previous evening in his mind as he watched Jim dress. His T'hy'la was truly amazing. He was sure that he would continue to learn new and surprising things about Jim for a very long time to come, and he eagerly looked forward to it.

Despite knowing that they would have some work to do that day, they decided to dress casually and disperse with formal uniforms. Most of their day would be spent with Winona, or with friends, and truth be told, they needed to requisition fresh uniforms. They'd made far more use out of the ones they'd brought along with them on the trip than they'd intended.

Jim stole a few more kisses from his handsome soon to be husband in every way. They decided to go eat breakfast before heading to the med unit. The mess halls assigned to accommodate the Enterprise traffic were closer to their dormitory. Also mind blowing sex and left over after affects of melding tended to make one famished. Jim's stomach was growling louder than Scotty's ever had, and that was saying something.

The walk to the mess hall was a short one so they only donned light jackets. January in San Francisco was still winter, and was a bit chilly.

When they arrived they immediately caught sight of Bones and Scotty sitting at a large table on the far side of the room. By the time they had gotten food for themselves and made their way over to the table, Nyota, Christine, and Janice were seated there as well.

"Well the gang's almost all here." Jim said cheerfully. "Where's Sulu and Chekov?"

Nyota explained that from what they'd heard, Sulu and Chekov had been one of the last one's to leave the party the night before, and that it had been more like earlier that morning. They hadn't been assigned to sweep teams that day, so with the day off, and the very late night, they were probably sleeping in.

"Well good for them. Enjoy it while you can I always say." Jim offered.

Everyone chatted about their plans and work for the day. Bones noted that he'd accompany Jim and Spock over to the Med Unit when they headed that way. He needed to check on Winona himself this morning. He'd scheduled her for a Physical Therapy session earlier to get her up and walking, or at least standing on the injured leg. He had purposely waited to check on her so that he could see how the P.T. session went while he was there.

He admitted to Jim that he was a little worried about how it might have gone. He explained that the bullet had lodged right next to the femur bone and had actually bounced off of it, bruising the bone and the muscle all around it quite extensively.

"She's lucky that bastard's antique was only a 22 caliber. If it had been a larger caliber it would have shattered the bone and she'd be in a full leg cast clear up to her hip. Femur fractures don't heal easily even in this day and age and they are the most painful break a human can experience. As it is, with just the bruising, she may be in a great deal of pain for the next week or two. I'm not sure she'll be able to put any weight on that leg at all for a few days."

"What about walking down the aisle? If she and Chris are going to share our Wedding, she only has 3 more days to get up to speed." Jim asked.

Nyota smirked and shot a look at the other girls when Jim said this, as if they knew something the rest of them didn't, but Jim chalked it up to more girly wedding code crap and paid no attention to them.

Bones admitted that he didn't know if Winona would be able to walk down the aisle or not, and that she may have to settle for being wheeled down it. None of the guys seemed to think that would be a problem. The girls all just rolled their eyes and excused themselves stating they 'things to do' before their afternoon security sweeps were scheduled.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Jim asked.

"Probably more wedding fru fru crap. I bet they need to make sure the bunting, whatever that is, doesn't clash with your underwear or some damn shit." Bones complained.

"No shit right? Why on earth would anyone care if centerpieces clashed with food?"

"I do not know. I do however know that I am grateful that they are taking care of the details, so that you and I do not have to." Spock admitted.

"I'm with him and it ain't even my weddin'" Scotty agreed. "Girls are a little nutty abut this kinda stuff. I jest don't understand none of it."

"I'm gay and I don't understand any of it either Scotty. It's way over my head, and not to brag, but that's saying something." Jim furnished.

They finished their meal and tried to make their way out of the cafeteria, but Jim was accosted by a hoard of admirers who oooed ad awed about his performance at the party the night before. Bones and Spock sat on the sidelines against one wall of the mess hall watching and waiting for Jim to say his thanks to everyone so that they could go, but he didn't seem to be able to get away from the crowd.

"Great, he was already a celebrity. Now he's a Rock Star too." Bones grumbled. "I hope this doesn't go to his already over swelled head."

"I would not hold my breath if I were you Leonard." Spock noted wryly.

"You know somethin'? Jim's right, you are funny, for an overgrown elf that is." Spock merely folded his arms and raised his eyebrow at the Doctor. "Come on. Let's go get him out of there before they start tearing his clothes off."

When Spock seemed a little shocked at the statement, Bones explained that tearing clothing is what excited fans did to rock stars. Spock decided he didn't like that one bit and made his way forcefully through the crowd towards Jim. He made apologies to the crew members for Jim, explaining that the Captain needed to visit his Mother in the Med Unit. Since they'd all heard what happened, they reluctantly dispersed and let Jim go.

"Thanks. I didn't know how I was going to get out of that." Jim admitted.

By the time they finally shook the crowd and got over to the Med Unit it had been about an hour since they'd seen Nyota, Christine or Janice. However, it was clear as they filed down the corridor, where the three ladies had disappeared to, as they could hear girlish squeals and giggles all the way down at the far end.

As they got closer they could hear something about colors and fabrics and flowers spilling out of the room. Jim was about to suggest they come back later when he noticed that Pike was standing in the doorway of the room talking to someone. That someone looked very familiar from the back. Sure enough, it was his brother and in the room chatting it up with the other ladies, was Aurelan.

"Hey, I thought you guys left yesterday because you had all kinds of things to do what with your party and getting ready for Chris and Mom to get there. What's the matter? Did wittle Sammy Poo miss his Mommy?" Jim teased

"As a matter of fact I do miss my Mother Dorkface, but for your information, we came back because we were summoned." Sam fired back, punching Jim in the shoulder for emphasis.

"Summoned by who, and don't hit me, I'll have you charged with assaulting a Starfleet Officer."

"Oh give me a break. Assault this." Sam said giving Jim a playful shove, which of course started a wrestling match in the middle of the hallway that almost knocked over a nurse with a tray full of food for another patient.

"Okay that's enough boys, break it up." Pike ordered, threatening to send them to time out in separate corners. "For your information Jim, your Mom and I 'summoned' them. Though I'm not sure that's quite the term I would use."

"What for? Is Mom okay?"

"Well yes and no. She's fine physically for what she's been through, but P.T. came in last night to get her up and around, and there's no way she's going to be walking anytime soon."

"I was afraid of that." Bones interjected. "Wait, last night? I thought I had the order in for this morning, and when I called to check on her earlier, the nurse said P.T. was here as scheduled."

"Some of the P.T. crew came in early yesterday to help with sweeps and go to the party. They stopped by early in the evening last night to do an assessment and said it was a no go on walking for at least two weeks. They had her down in the therapy pool this morning doing low impact aquacise to help her build up the muscle before she puts any pressure on it."

"Sounds like a good call. We'll reassess in a week then. So that means George is wheeling her down the aisle? Say, not to get the girls started on etiquette or anything, but can he give her away and be Spock's best man?"

"Oh please don't let the girls hear you say that." Jim said, pulling them further down the hallway.

"Indeed." Spock agreed.

"Why do you think I whispered?"

"Well nobody has to worry about it now anyway." Pike furnished. "Your Mom and I are getting married today instead. That's why we called George and Aurelan back. The kids are down in the children's ward in the playroom with a sitter."

"Wait, what? I thought we were doing a double wedding. Why did you change your minds? And how the heck are you going to throw a wedding together that fast? Or do I want to know?"

"Well to answer the first slew of questions, Winona and I got to talking about things last evening, and she really doesn't want to steal your thunder. You and Spock tying the knot, that's a big deal for you both. We shouldn't take away from that day. Then P.T. told her no walking anywhere, least of all down an aisle, and she doesn't want to be wheeled down the aisle in front of that many people. So we made an executive decision.

If there's going to be a wheelchair involved, then we can have a small private ceremony with just close friends and family right here in the Med Unit Chapel this evening. The Sander's will be here, and your Uncle John and Aunt Amy. John is giving her away by the way. Jim you and George will by my co-best men.

As for the throwing it together, all we had to do was mention to Nyota and the other girls that we'd changed plans and they started calling all over the country borrowing this and that and the other. If they ever give up their careers in Starfleet, they'll be able to make a living starting a Wedding Planning business. It's a little frightening to tell you the truth."

"No doubt." Sam chimed in. "We got here an hour ago and they got Aurelan in on it and they've been at it nonstop in there. Why does everything have to match?"

"No one knows. Just go with it and stay out of their way." Jim explained, and the rest of them nodded their agreements.

Five hours later Nyota and the girls had finished with their sweeps shifts and found volunteers to decorate the Chapel and Jim and Spock had just gotten someone to retrieve their full formal dress uniforms from their respective quarters on the Enterprise. Aurelan and Janice were doing Winona's makeup, in the hospital room and they had found the perfect dress somewhere or other.

Sam had taken the kids with him to Pike's and the babies were taking a nap in the guest room. Peter was cranky because he needed one, and Pike was pacing a hole in the floor of his apartment. The guys were all gathered over at Pikes so that they could stay out of the way at Wedding Central.

"God Chris, quit pacing already. You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Jim asked a bit apprehensively, which piqued Sam's curiosity as well. He handed Peter off to Spock and walked over to Jim to hear the answer.

"No! No boys, no. I'm just nervous. Nervous as hell. I didn't think I would be but dammit, I am. I've never done this before you know. Your Mom has, a couple of times, and I screwed this up once already. I'm worried she's going to have second thoughts. She's marrying a gimp who's a good site younger than she is you know. She told me last night she feels guilty for robbing the cradle."

"Ha Ha. You're not that much younger and she's not going to change her mind. You are the best thing that's happened to her in a long time. Neither one of us has seen her this happy in….well….ever." Sam stated emphatically.

"He's right Chris. You're stuck with her, and you're stuck with us too." Jim agreed.

Pike hugged his two soon to be sons and thanked them for their reassurances then they all started taking turns changing and getting ready. Sulu and Chekov arrived shortly after that, followed by Scotty. Bones was already there and had called them all and told them where to meet.

Scotty brought a little Scotch, and a little Bourbon, and a little champagne. He informed them all that they were going to have a little toast, which was all the impromptu bachelor party they had time for. After that the only thing left to do was wait for the girls to call and let them know that everything was ready.

Just as they were raising their glasses another knock sounded on the door. It was Andy and Bill Sanders. Sheila and Wendy had stayed behind at the Med Unit to help with preparations.

"Hey you just about missed the toast." Jim exclaimed, getting them glasses of champagne.

"Good thing Nyota told us to get over here then huh?" Andy joked. "Man you should see that place over there. I thought this was a quiet little impromptu thing. Where'd those girls get all that girly junk?"

"Who knows, and for goodness sakes, don't ask why it all matches, none of us have a clue."

"Good to know."

"Well you guys are lucky you can just sit back and let them take care of everything and not worry about your own wedding." Hikaru pointed out.

"I guess." Jim said weekly.

"You guess? What do you mean you guess?"

"He means that if they were able to do all of this in one day, fitting in a two hour duty shift, then perhaps having three more days to plan our wedding will result in something more grandiose than either of us planned." Spock provided.

"Grandiose is an understatement. I'm worried that the money we won in the bet plus both of our salaries from last year isn't going to cut it by the time they are done. In fact, I hate to admit it but I'm a little bit scared. I'm not scared of much, but them, I'm scared of. Maybe we should just go back to Vegas."

"Your Mom will kick your butt if you do that Jim." Chris warned.

"She can't. She's confined to bed or a wheelchair. No kicking allowed, right Bones?"

"Maybe not, but if she asks one of us to kick your ass, we're gonna do it Jim. You should know that."

"Damn."

"It will be alright T'hy'la."

"Will it? Will it really Spock? Because I'm not carrying any bouquet, and I'm sure as hell not walking down any aisle. And no offense to the girls and all their hard work, but there will only be groomsmen, and no bridesmaids. Gay or not, this is going to be a manly wedding."

"He has a point." McCoy agreed.

"Indeed. I had not considered any of those possibilities. Perhaps it would be best if we speak to them about our preferences beforehand."

"Yeah, but will they listen?" Andy asked.

"I am sinking zat zey will jest smile and nod and one of you will end up wearing a hoop skirt." Pavel stated cynically.

"No. No way. No skirts. They said that we could wear our suits from the other night." Jim said on the edge of panic. "They said that they'd use the colors from the shirts. You know, with the blue and the purple and the something about a centerpiece and matching a something…and bunting…whatever that is."

"I think it's like streamers, only bigger and with bows." Bill offered.

"Why do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I had to help Sheila decorate for a lot of parties, and we've hosted more than our share of weddings. The word got tossed around, not that I was paying all that much attention. Don't ask me what it's supposed to match or why though. I don't get that whole shoes, belt, and handbag thing either."

"Who duz?" Scotty asked.

No one did. Jim calmed himself down by offering the toast, and then they all had a second toast just for good measure.

Sam had Jim and Spock help him get the boys up fed and dressed so that they were ready to go. A bit later, just as everyone, including the children, were getting fidgety, Nyota called and told them that everything was ready and to head over to the Chapel. That made Chris nervous all over again and they had to let him sit down for a minute or two before dragging him out the door.

The Chapel was not as overdone as Jim had anticipated. It was quite elegant in fact, adorned with white candles, and white Christmas lights. There were flowers everywhere, but they were beautiful and subtle and not overwhelming. It was very tastefully done and Jim and Spock both remarked at what a superb job had been done. If their own wedding was like this, they would both be very happy with it.

A string quartet, accompanied by a harpist was set up in the back corner. Sulu, Chekov. McCoy and Bill Sanders had been assigned to escort guests in and seat them. There was a small room off the Chapel that Chris, Jim, Sam, Spock and Andy were to wait in until it was time. Then Chris was to stand in front, while the other's slipped out the back door to escort the ladies up the aisle.

Aurelan was to be the Maid of Honor, Sheila, Christine and Janice the bridesmaids, and Wendy had reluctantly agreed to be the flower girl. She really was too old for the job and had protested, but there hadn't been time for a rehearsal and Peter, at six, was a little young to get through the ring bearer job with just aural instructions. Wendy had given in and agreed to escort her cousin down the aisle so he'd know what to do and where to stand. Jim wondered why Nyota wasn't one of the bridesmaids, but she was in charge after all, so he figured she must have decided she had her hands full already.

As guests started to arrive the musicians began to play soft classical music pieces such as Clair de Lune and Greensleeves. The guests were mostly fleet Admirals and their wives. Admiral Archer's wife was seated, he would be presiding and conduction the ceremony. Selek was seated also and gave an approving nod of greeting to their alcove.

As the musicians began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D major, Spock, Jim, Sam and Andy made their way to the hall outside the Chapel and Chris very nervously went to stand in his place, and wait for his beautiful bride to be wheeled down the aisle.

When they got to the hallway and got in their places, Jim noted that he really loved the musicians and hoped that they'd be playing at their wedding. Spock agreed, stating that perhaps a Vulcan Lyre player could be added as well. Jim told him to ask Selek, which was indeed a logical choice.

Sam and Jim took a moment to congratulate and hug their beautiful Mother before they all paired off and awaited their cues. Jim wanted to thank Nyota but he didn't see her anywhere. He supposed there would be time for that later.

Andy and Janice started down the aisle as the first few bars of Shubert's Ave Maria began playing, followed by Spock and Christine. As Jim began to escort Sheila down the aisle he heard what could only be the voice of an angel begin to sing the classic strains. He looked to see who Nyota had found to sing the accompaniment and found that it was Nyota herself. Jim had no idea that she sang so beautifully. He suddenly felt guilty for hogging the stage at the party the night before.

She gave him a little smile to acknowledge his surprise. He looked up at Spock, who was not surprised and sent through their link that he expected a repeat performance from her at their wedding. Spock agreed with this assessment as well. Sam and Aurelan gracefully walked down the aisle, and took their places beside the others. Then Wendy did her best to escort Peter and scatter rose petals before Winona's big entrance.

Nyota's melodic voice continued as Winona and John appeared at the rear of the Chapel and all the guests stood. Jim got just a little bit choked up listening to the amazing rendition, watching his Mother's overjoyed face, and glanced from his brother to his new nervous Father. He felt a warm and reassuring hand on his elbow and looked back to find Spock's gorgeous eyes smiling at him.

_// I hope our wedding is this beautiful. I mean, without the whole walking down the aisle stuff.// _Jim sent through their link.

_//It will be T'hy'la. We will be sure to thank Nyota and the others and express to them how much we loved and appreciated this ceremony. They will incorporate whatever we ask them to. Although, the aesthetics will not matter Jim, as it will be only you that I will be looking at. You will be the most important part to me.//_

_ //How do you do that? Take my breath away and leave me speechless when I'm least expecting it? I love you so much. You're right. All that will really matter is that we are both there, and that we'll be marrying each other. We could get married in a mudfield dressed in rags, and it would still be beautiful, because I'd be looking at you.//_

_ //My sentiments exactly T'hy'la.//_

They turned their attention back to the ceremony and listened as Chris and Winona shared their vows. Winona was going against doctors orders and standing, balancing on one leg and using Chris's cane for support. Bones was grimacing and crouching behind them with the wheelchair ready just in case. She'd gotten in a little argument with him when she tried to stand at the end of the aisle, but she'd won, on the grounds that he was right there in case she stumbled, or couldn't stand long enough.

Admiral Archer had kept the vows short and sweet so that Winona didn't have to stand there long, and a few moments later, they were greeting the Chapel full of well wishers as husband and Wife.

The procession made it's way to the dance hall where the party had been held the night before. Nyota had called first thing and told the cleaning crew to leave as many wedding appropriate decorations up as possible. Somehow she'd found someone to throw a cake together, though it wasn't as elaborate as a normal wedding cake would be, it was quite cute. They'd found a typical bride wedding topper, and a 'Captain Christopher Pike' action figure.

The weird thing about saving the world was the fame and the fact that everyone knew about the Narada incident. It had spawned a slew of promotional merchandise, including toys. All of them had action figures of themselves. It was truly weird. So there Chris was, on top of his own cake, in his old Command Gold uniform shirt. Jim's action figure was wearing a Starfleet issue black undershirt, and Scotty's was wearing whatever Scotty had been wearing on Delta Vega.

The reception was nice. Small and quiet. Jim knew that his and Spock's would be huge and would take up this whole dance hall and the banquet hall adjacent to it. He had no idea whether the actual ceremony would take place here or in the Academy Board Auditorium across the quad where his hearing and subsequent promotion ceremony had taken place. He supposed they should sit down with Nyota and start discussing things in finer detail.

He and Spock sought her out and thanked her for everything she and the other's had done to throw his Mom and Chris's wedding together. She told them that they'd sit down the next day and discuss details and promised that she'd keep it as simple as she could with nearly 500 guests coming.

"Five Hundred? But the crew accompaniment is 423. Where are the other 75 coming from?" Jim exclaimed.

"You both have other friends and family members who don't work aboard the Enterprise you know. Serek has informed me that the Vulcan High Counsel in its entirety will be attending, as well as many of Spock's cousins. Spock is a direct descendant of Surak, which is a Royal lineage. He is also the son of Earth's Ambassador, as well as the Commander of the Enterprise. He saved the Elders, preserving the Counsel, helped to evacuate as many Vulcans as possible, and is marrying the man with whom he defeated the war criminal Nero and saved Earth and the rest of the Federation planets. The High Counsel feels that this is a monumentous event and deserved of a high regard of respect.

"Oh wow. Now I'm nervous."

"There is no need to be nervous T'hy'la. I am glad to have the respect, and sanction of the High Counsel and of Starfleet as well. I had heard that the Academy board and all of the Fleet Admirals on leave will be in attendance as well."

"Yes as well as any other high ranking Star Fleet Officers that are able to come, and of course all of your former Academy instructors, and their wives. It adds up quick gentlemen. And keep in mind this is with only 4 days notice. I've gotten over 500 responses from the mass invite that we e-mailed out this morning. If we'd had time for formal invitations and guest lists, we'd have had to hold this thing in a stadium."

"Please don't say that." Jim said getting dizzy. "Suddenly I'm glad we decided to do this quick."

"Indeed." Spock agreed, realizing the magnitude this could have grown to given their statuses. He looked a bit paler than usual as well.

"Look I don't want you two getting nervous. We'll keep it as low key as possible. The ceremony itself will be simple. The reception will include dinner and dancing, and cake of course. It's just dinner and dancing on a fairly large scale, but the Academy Chef's are going to start working on the menu tomorrow, and everything will be taken care of. It will just be a big party. No worries okay?"

"If you say so."

"I say so. Now I'm going to leave you two to your family and usher the rest of these people out of here so that you all can spend some time together."

"Thanks again Nyota, you really are the best."

"You're welcome Jim. I'm gonna go give your Mom a hug. See you later."

She'd arranged for the family to have a nice quiet dinner together before Winona had to reluctantly return to the Med Wing. They'd have to wait on the honeymoon for a few days. After the rest of the guests had left and the staff began setting up tables for their dinner, Jim and Winona insisted that the girls, Bones, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov stay. The staff assured them that there was plenty of food, so another table was set up.

"Honestly this was just for your family. We don't want to intrude." Christine had tried to protest.

"Hey, guys, you are family. Especially after everything you did today. Right Mom?"

"Are you kidding? Absolutely. Even if it weren't for that, you're Jim and Spock's bridge crew and senior Officers, so that makes you family."

"I'm not a senior anything." Janice protested.

"Well I'm head nurse, but not a senior officer." Christine agreed.

"And you both worked your butts off today. You're part of the wedding party so you're staying, end of story. You don't see the guys protesting do you?"

"Oh come on. It involves free food, and from what I hear, Monty is getting his taster back to normal. So they aren't going to protest."

"Really Scotty? I thought that was supposed to last a week."

"I may have, might have, taken pity on him, and given him something to speed the process up a little." Bones admitted.

With everything settled they all sat down and had a lovely meal together. The conversation and company was a compliment to the food.

Sam and Aurelan had decided to head home, as they still had to rearrange some things at the house to accommodate Winona's injuries, before she and Chris came to stay with them. The boys were tired so they said their farewells and left first. The Sanders had decided to just get a hotel room in San Francisco until after Jim and Spock's wedding, though Andy would be staying in his own dorm room and assisting with sweeps.

Bones, Jim and Spock accompanied Chris and Winona back to the Med Unit and the rest headed back to the dorms. Bones made sure Winona was back in bed and gave her a thorough going over before he relented that she hadn't overdone it and left for the night himself.

Before they left Jim and Spock congratulated Chris and Winona one more time. Jim made sure to call Chris Dad in a very heartfelt manner as well. Then they headed back to their own dorm and reminisced about the wedding and how nice it had been.

Jim voiced his surprise once more at how beautifully Nyota sang. Spock had known she could sing that well and had not seen a need to convey the information to Jim, as it had never come up in conversation.

"She's very multi-talented. You sure you're not sorry you let her go?" Jim teased.

"I care for Nyota deeply, but she is not my T'hy'la Jim. You are." Spock assured him, leaning in to kiss him deeply. They'd been lying on the beds in their pajamas, but as the kiss deepened, the garments were soon discarded. They made love, both thinking that in just a few more days they would be married themselves, then fell asleep in one another's arms.


	20. Once Upon A Wedding

**Disclaimer:** SSDD

**Warnings: ** Violence and probly language – I dunno.

**Author's Note: ** I sincerely apologize for this update taking so long. I've had a ton of drama going on and hitting me from all sides. It's all good now – for the most part – it was just really really distracting.

Plus this was really hard to write for some reason.

The Last Chapter will be short – but will be coming soon, and I'll probably include an epilogue to set things up in case I decide to do a sequel at some point.

Haven't decided if I will do a sequel for sure or not.

I am So VERY VERY VERY grateful to all of you loyal readers and reviewers for your feedback and alerts, but I have to admit being disappointed at the number of reviews in comparison to some of the other longer stories on here.

Kinda makes me feel like maybe this story actually sucks ass, and you guys are just being nice.

Anyway it's made me a little reluctant to do a sequel, so we'll just have to see.

If you guys want a sequel – lemme know and I'll try.

Also I'll be continuing Saving Grace and Destiny's Child soon as well.

Thanks again everyone for following along with me on this journey – you are all awesome!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

T'Pinto

MOII

Chapter 20

Once Upon a Wedding

* * *

* * *

The next couple of days seemed to fly by. Jim and Spock were so busy going over every minute detail of the sweeps reports and the interrogations and briefings that they hardly had time to notice that the 4th was drawing nearer and nearer.

Pike had allowed himself New Year's day off, what with his own wedding that evening, but he'd woken them both up at o'dark thirty on the 2nd of January. They'd all perused reports until nearly 11 that night and then Jim and Spock had returned to the dorms to catch a few hours shut eye before starting all over on the 3rd.

By about six o'clock on the 3rd Scotty declared that every nook and cranny of the ship had been gone over with a fine toothed comb.

"Are you absolutely positive Scotty?" Jim had asked him.

"Aye Captain. I wudnah say so if I wasn't completely sure. We've had over 500 people workin' round the clock for the past few days. They even worked through the holiday. Not all 500, but enuff. I'm sure. We only found those few more tamperins and nuthin' else. She's gud ta go Captain. You know I wudnah say that if it weren't true. That's my number one lady I'm talkin' about."

"I know Scotty I'm just making sure all our I's are dotted and our T's are crossed so to speak. Have we heard anymore on possible locations for Kodos Chris?" Jim asked, switching gears.

"Sorry Jim. We're coming up empty there. It's like he's vanished. He can't have tried to leave the planet, he would have been spotted. And we've run down every lead on every accomplice we know him to have been acquainted with. There is one former member of this acting troupe that we haven't found, but preliminary reports are telling us he died 2 years ago. We're just trying to confirm that.

Other than that, we've got nothing. But he can't stay hidden forever and his face and his daughter's face have been plastered all over the news on every continent and in every space port for the last few days. Every federation planet has his information as well. We'll catch him. It will just be a matter of time before someone recognizes him and turns him in." Pike assured his son.

They all went over the paperwork from the sweeps teams for another hour, but it seemed that there was little else to do. They'd finalize their reports and submit them to the Starfleet Regulatory Board the next morning. Once the Board ruled that the investigation was concluded and the Enterprise was cleared for regular mission status, all that would be left was the sentencing of the parties involved with the sabotage and assassination attempts. That and catching Kodos of course.

Pike had told Jim that the Enterprise's orders would be altered and that the long term mission they were supposed to have embarked on would be postponed until all of the hearings and sentencing had been concluded. They would be taking on what Jim would call 'boring missions' which would keep them close to home until Kodos was captured and tried as well.

Jim and Kevin Riley would both need to be available to testify as soon as Kodos was in custody, so that meant cargo shipments, and liaison missions with nearby federation planets. Jim's diplomatic skills would be stretched thin by the time this was all over, he was sure.

His only saving grace was that he'd have his new husband to keep him occupied. They'd get to modify their quarters too, which would keep his mind and his hands busy. Not that his hands wouldn't be busy if he was occupying himself with Spock.

Jim's mind was wandering and he knew it. He tried to return his focus to the paperwork in front of him. There was so little left to do, he just needed to concentrate so they could finish, but he was tired, and hungry, and the words on the paper blurred before him. He heard a sigh echo his own and looked up at his new father who was leaning back in his chair, running his weathered hands through his salt and pepper hair.

"I don't know about you guys but I've just about had it," he said to Jim, Spock, and Montgomery.

As they were agreeing the door chime to Pike's office sounded and when the door opened in stepped a very welcome Nyota Uhura.

"I hate to interrupt," she began, "and I know that you are all very busy but the wedding is less than 24 hours away and I really need to finalize some things with Jim and Spock Admiral."

"Oh thank God," Jim muttered under to his breath and heard Chris chuckling at him as he did so. "Sorry Dad, but I have had it, just like you said. Plus I'm starving."

"We all are Jim. By all means Nyota, take them, feed them, finalize. As far as the rest of this goes, Mr. Scott and I can finish it up in the morning so let's just call it a day, I've got a beautiful wife to have dinner with myself." Pike grinned, pushing away from his desk and using his cane to aid him in standing.

"Actually Admiral, Mrs. Pike is waiting for us all over at the Banquet Hall. I've arranged for all of the main wedding party to have a 'rehearsal dinner' together. We can go over all the last minute details for the wedding and the security plans. Then we can have a quick run through of the ceremony and I'll fill you in on how we plan to move the whole thing over to the Banquet Hall and Grand Hall for the reception."

"Thas great!" Scotty exclaimed. "I got me taster back today an I'm starved too."

They all had a good laugh about that and headed over to the banquet hall together where the rest of the gang was waiting, as well as Jim's family members. Although if truth be told, as he looked around the room, they were all his family members, blood related or not.

He noted that at the end of one of the long tables sat Selek and Spock's father Serek and a pursed looking Vulcan female Elder that he recognized from visiting New Vulcan as T'Pau. She was a revered member of the Vulcan race and it had been extremely fortunate that she had been among the Vulcan Elders who had not been in the Katrik Ark during the destruction of the planet, but had managed to evacuate before the singularity destroyed the planet.

She was also, Kirk knew, a High Priestess and Minister, and had not only been one of the signatories of the _Articles of the Federation_, but was the Matriarch of Spock's tribe as well. He was just a little bit intimidated that she was here.

_// "I am sure that her presence signifies that it is she who my Father has chosen to officiate over the Vulcan rituals our marriage ceremony will entail."// _ Spock tried to reassure Jim through their link.

_// "I appreciate your attempt at reassurance Love, but she still scares me. She gave me the distinct impression the last time I met her that she didn't approve of me."//_

_// "I find that hard to believe T'hy'la. You are scared of very little. Besides she does not disapprove of you or she would not be here. Her demeanor was simply one of someone who is much older, and wiser, scrutinizing someone so young, who has had so much responsibility thrust upon him so suddenly. She was simply observing you. _

_Before we left, she pulled me aside and confided in me that she felt I had made the right decision remaining in Starfleet and supporting you as your First Officer. She indicated that although your methods are a bit impetuous, and perhaps not always logical, they seemed to work. She praised your ability for original thinking, ingenuity, and indicated that your diplomacy skills were improving."//_

_// "Really? Wow. Well, okay then."//_

_// "Indeed."//_

_// "You should really tell me these things."//_

_// "And risk your already inflated ego growing to such proportions that it literally causes your head to explode? I think not. Dr. McCoy would not approve."//_

_// "Very funny. Bones told you not to tell me didn't he? Bastard."//_

_// "Precisely."// _Spock said, giving Jim a little wink and leading him to the far end of the table so that they could greet his Father and T'Pau properly.

During the dinner they were briefed on the security measures. No guest would be admitted without being on the confirmed guest list as an official invitee, and would have to provide picture ID and/or Starfleet ID as well that would be checked against the Official Starfleet Security Approved Guest list. The OSSAG included documentation and full picture ID of each invitee.

Several invited guests had rsvp'd and asked about bringing a plus one. All of these guests had been asked to submit names and documentation as well as photos ID's of their proposed plus ones, and unless those proposed plus ones had proper documentation and passed rigorous Starfleet background checks, they would not be admitted.

There would be several checkpoints. The first would be at the gates surrounding Starfleet Headquarters, the second at the inner gates surrounding Starfleet Academy and the final two at the Banquet Hall/Grand Hall main entrance and at the Academy Board Auditorium where the actual ceremonies would take place.

Each guest would have to pass through each checkpoint including ID checks and full scans for concealed weapons before being allowed further entrance. Only a certain number of guests were being allowed to attend the actual Wedding Ceremony in the Academy Board Auditorium. The main Terran traditional ceremony would be broadcast to the rest of the guests in the Banquet Hall.

However the Vulcan Ceremony would be performed in private in the Admiral's greenroom at the rear of the Auditorium. Only Jim and Spock's closest friends and family members would be allowed in attendance, which meant, only the people in attendance at the rehearsal dinner. The Vulcan Ceremony would be performed by T'Pau first, then the family members would exit and take their seats, followed by the wedding party, and then finally Jim, Spock, and Admiral Archer, who would be officiating over the Terran Ceremony.

Jim and Spock's Best Men would be Sam and Leonard, the groomsmen would be, Admiral Pike, Montgomery Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, Andy Sanders, and Kevin Riley.

Kevin was a bit surprised at this, and was feeling a little out of place at the rehearsal dinner, surrounded by people he didn't know very well, all superior officers, but Jim had insisted. After all these years Jim still saw Kevin as that 4 year old kid he'd hidden from Kodos' soldiers. The kid brother he'd never had.

Jim and Spock had insisted on having no bridesmaids but the girls were going to defy them just a little and all wear identical dresses in the appropriate colors and sit on the front row with Jim's Mom. Nyota and Christine would be in purple to match Spock, and Aurelan and Janice would be in blue to match Jim.

Jim decided that as long as they weren't standing up front and holding flowers he had no objections, because he did want them all in the photos, and he was pretty sure that if Nyota was going to sing, she had to match stuff, though he still didn't understand why.

The Groomsmen would all be wearing dark suits with white shirts and either a royal purple or cerulean blue tie. Again Jim just thought, whatever floats Nyota's boat, as long as she found the ties somewhere. She confessed to breaking into their room and borrowing their shirts and having all of the dresses and ties replicated with the exact matching colors. Jim decided not to argue.

The Banquet Hall and Grand Hall where the dance had taken place on New Year's were technically connected and could be transformed into one huge space by opening a huge set of sliding metal retractable doors that formed the dividing wall, but that was semantics. On one end there would be tables for the dinner following the ceremony.

The tables would remain for those guests who preferred not to dance, while the Grand Hall would be set up with two stages, one for the Orchestra and one for the Starfleet Band that had played at New Year's. More formal Dancing to classical music played by the Orchestra would take place first, followed by modern rock music and dancing later in the evening for the younger guests who wanted to stay.

Everything sounded great and Jim was impressed with everything Nyota and the other's had already accomplished and planned. The Banquet Hall was nearly ready for the reception. Jim thought it looked great and Spock agreed. It was very elegant and understated and wasn't superfluous at all, which is what they'd been afraid of.

Nyota did explain that there would be an ice sculpture at the reception, but that it would be of the Enterprise, which Jim secretly thought was pretty kick ass. He thought it would be even better if it were of the Enterprise blowing something up, but he kept that to himself. Well mostly to himself, obviously Spock caught it through their link because he smirked at his bondmate ever so slightly as the thought had flashed through his mind.

_// "Oh come on, you know that would be kick ass."//_

_// "I know that you are incorrigible."//_

_// "So you've mentioned. Love you."//_

_// "I love you as well, despite your penchant for being overly fond of large explosions."//_

_// "Did I ever tell you my motto? It's Live Hard, Drive Fast, and Blow Shit Up!"//_

_// "I shall endeavor to remember that and have it etched on your tombstone T'hy'la."//_

_// "You've turned into a regular smartass, you know that?"//_

Spock ignored this and went back to conversing with Nyota about the reception. Soon after they all finished eating and it was time to do the rehearsing part. They all went over to the Academy Board Auditorium and in the Admiral's greenroom where they found Admiral Archer reading in a large chair and waiting for them. He shot Scotty a look that said 'stay away from my dog'. Said beagle was sleeping quietly on a dog bed next to the fireplace.

Greetings and introductions were made and T'Pau began explaining the rituals the Vulcan ceremony would entail, along with the significance of each. She was very thorough and Jim thought very accommodating as well, given the number of humans present in the room. He appreciated it.

After T'Pau had completed taking them through the Vulcan Ceremony, Nyota explained that she would signal the orchestra to begin playing Canon in D major, and the friends and family members who were not in the wedding party would file out and take their seats. Any unescorted females would be escorted to their seats by groomsmen who would then take their places up front followed by Admiral Archer, the best men, and finally Spock and Jim.

Jim looked suspiciously at Nyota during this explanation and when she caught the look he was giving her she assured him that this would be nothing like walking down the aisle.

"There's no aisle Jim, and there won't be any bridesmaids, not really, and no flower girl, and no ring bearer, George and Leonard will have the rings. Oh and George will help Aurelan and the kids to their seats and then return here to the green room so that he can walk out with you Jim. But that's not walking down the aisle, it's just walking across the room, that's totally different."

"Uh huh. I've got a houle on the moon I can let you borrow too."

Sam and Andy cracked up at that comment and Winona smirked mischievously and shook her head. It was an inside joke amongst them from when they'd been kids. It had to do with another cousin of theirs who was batshit crazy. Nyota just looked puzzled.

"What's a houle on the moon?"

"Inside joke. Don't worry about it."

He wanted to protest some more but Spock seemed okay with the proposed arrangement and cautioned them through their link to just accept it. It would seem ungrateful not too, especially considering the amount of work and thought and planning that had gone into everything. So Jim sighed and gave in and told himself that he was NOT wrapped around Spock's little finger.

"Okay so that's that let's walk through it and then Admiral Archer has a little announcement to make." Nyota said. Once they were finished walking through filing to their seats and assembling for the ceremony, Admiral Archer walked them through what he'd say and asked them if they had any personal vows they wanted to exchange.

They'd thought about it and Nyota had wanted Spock to repeat what he'd told her that day on the phone in Vegas but in the end they decided to go with traditional vows. Jim explained that they had exchanged very personal and private vows during their bond confirmation ceremony and they didn't want to take away from that very personal and special moment by repeating the same or similar sentiments in public.

This caused uproar from all the women in the room of course. They'd all heard from Nyota what Spock had told her and they'd been very much looking forward to hearing it all again. An argument ensued and in the end, even the guys, surprisingly enough including Bones, were siding with Jim's Mom and the girls.

"Aw come on Jim, Mom's are supposed to be allowed to cry at these damn things, that's the best way to get the job done right. You always said any job worth doing is worth doing well, do it well then. Besides, I don't think it will take away from or discount what you guys shared during that bond confirmation ceremony, and I have to admit being a little curious what you said to each other myself. I was in the room remember, whatever it was, it looked interesting," he'd encouraged them.

"I agree Jim. The vows you exchanged were quite beautiful, and as I am privy to them, I can honestly say that it would do the rest of your friends and family members a disservice, not to let them hear those words as well." Selek interjected.

Because it was Selek, Jim caved again, telling himself that it was once again NOT because Spock in any form had him wrapped around his little finger. Once the argument was settled Admiral Archer concluded and moved on to his announcement.

"Admiral Pike has submitted his preliminary report to me stating that the security sweeps aboard the Enterprise have been concluded, which in much part is due to the dedication and hard work of your crew Jim."

"Thank you Admiral, I can't tell you how proud Spock and I are of them."

"As am I and the rest of the Admiral's council, which is why I'm glad to tell you Captain Kirk, and Commander Spock, that we've decided to extend shore leave for your crew for another week following your wedding. Most of your crew cut their shore leaves short in order to come back early and put in exhaustive hours working to ensure the safety of their command team and their ship. They deserve nothing less. It will also give the two of you an opportunity to indulge in a much deserved honeymoon as well," he concluded with a wink. "I'll announce it officially at your reception tomorrow so that the rest of the crew will be apprised."

Jim and Spock graciously thanked the Admiral, for themselves and their crew. They were both elated as they hadn't known themselves how to thank their crew for the loyalty and dedication they'd shown. Plus they hadn't thought they'd be lucky enough to get a honeymoon. They'd have a week of uninterrupted time with each other, well mostly uninterrupted. Being the command team of the Federation's Flagship meant they were always on call.

They were just about to adjourn when Nyota announced that the guys had some sort of bachelor party planned. Then she let the axe fall and let them know that after the bachelor party she and the girls intended on splitting he and Spock up for the night. Seems there was some sort of tradition involving not spending the night before the wedding together and not seeing each other before the ceremony.

They both protested this and declared that the whole plan sucked. Spock didn't say sucked, but he implied it. However there was no dissuading them and the guys were all in on it and were going to ensure that the separation occurred. Bones claimed that he just wanted a good night's sleep with no intimate noises filtering through the walls.

Later that night all the guys were hanging in one of the dorm's common rooms with a good deal of the rest of the male crew that were rooming on that floor. Everyone was smashed and Jim was occupying himself with trying to publicly make out with his First Officer in a nice quiet little corner while Bones was projecting some sort of porno on the wall to a chorus of hoots and hollers.

Jim was about to suggest to Spock that they sneak out and head back to their room when Nyota, Christine, and Janice showed up and snatched Spock away from him. Wherever they took him it was too far away for Jim to be able to communicate with his bondmate through their link. He had to resent to drunk texting from his communicator. After a while of that he got a text from Nyota saying to go to bed and leave poor Spock alone.

The bachelor party was pretty much over by then anyway so he slurred his thanks and appreciation and let Bones haul him back to his room. This was difficult for Bones, since he was three sheets to the wind himself.

After Bones left, Jim laid on the bed tossing and turning for at what seemed like forever. Soon he was sober and all too awake. He and Spock hadn't slept apart since that second night of shore leave which seemed like an eternity ago. It had really only been about 2 ½ weeks, but it seemed much longer, and he found that he couldn't sleep without Spock's warm arms wrapped around him. Though he couldn't talk to Spock through their link he was sure that somehow he could feel that Spock was also still awake and experiencing the same emptiness and inability to sleep.

He was about to try texting again when the door chime sounded. He jumped up excitedly thinking that it must be Spock, forgetting that Spock would have had to sneak away from the girls first, and that secondly, he would have used his entrance code and not have rung the door chime. He was noticeably disappointed when he saw Bones standing in the hall instead.

"Oh it's you," he uttered dejectedly.

"Gee I love you too," Bones declared blandly, "and here I am trying to do you a favor."

"Sorry Bones. What favor."

"Heard you couldn't sleep," Bones stated before jabbing a hypo into Jim's neck.

"OW! Stop that! What the hell?" Jim said rubbing his neck. "You did that on purpose. How the hell did you know I couldn't sleep?"

"Yes I did do that on purpose. I _was_ sleeping. Got woken up by Nyota cuz your honey bunny couldn't sleep and she was worried about him."

"So how does that make you getting woken up my fault again?"

"Because he informed me that it was you two being separated for the night that was causing him not to be able to sleep, and that you were also awake and unable to sleep. So I figure that since you're involved, it's your fault. Now go lay down before the sedative kicks in and I have to pick you up off the floor."

"Wait, how'd he know I was awake? I mean I kinda knew he was too but I wasn't sure."

"I thought you two were talkin' to each other with that mind talking shit. How should I know?"

"No we have to be in close proximity for that to work."

"Like I said, how should I know? Go to bed Jim. You're getting married tomorrow. It's gonna be a big day, you need rest, and so do I."

"Yeah," Jim said yawning, "okay, well despite the violent way you administered it, thanks. Night Bones." Jim said and shut the door before stumbling back towards the bed and collapsing on it.

He dreamt of his bond confirmation ceremony with Spock, and the vows they'd shared then. He dreamt of seeing Spock smile for the first time, and of Spock teasing him by inferring that he was masturbating the cow back home. He dreamt of snowball fights and interrupted kisses, ice skating and cuddling up by the fire. He dreamt of green tinted cheekbones and eartips and dark smiling eyes twinkling before him. He dreamt of all the chess matches they'd shared over the last year, the dinners, the conversations late into the night, the companionable silences whilst working or reading. He dreamt of being happier and more content than he'd ever been, just because Spock was near him, and as he was dreaming he smiled and sighed into his pillow.

Spock was dreaming of knowing he was in love with Jim, and wondering if there would ever be any hope of Jim returning his love, but being content with having his friendship and companionship. Then he dreamt of Iowa and feeling Jim's attraction to him when they touched. He dreamt of Vulcan kisses and hanging Christmas lights and holding Jim in his arms as they slept. He dreamt of their first kiss, and realizing that they were already bonded. He dreamt of all the kisses they'd shared since then, and of making love and asking Jim to marry him, of Jim asking Spock to marry him as well. He dreamed of teasing and chocolate, and road trips and friendships, and then he too dreamed of the vows he and Jim had shared during their bond confirmation ceremony.

Finally Spock dreamt of his Mother and sadness invaded his dreams. How he wished she could be there to see him marry the love of his life.

In his dream he stood in the garden on Vulcan with her, the one he'd envisioned during he and Jim's bond confirmation. She turned to face him and smiled in that gentle, approving, and reassuring way of hers. She took his hands in her own and told him how proud she was of him and how glad she was to see him so happy. She told him not to be sad that she wouldn't be there physically to see him marry, but to know that she would always be with him, in his heart, and that she would always watch over him and love him.

When he awoke, his cheeks were damp from tears of joy and sadness that he had inadvertently shed as his Mother had spoken to him. It had been so real. He could still feel the coolness of her hands in his own, of her fingers as they brushed his cheek, of her head resting against his chest as he'd hugged her goodbye.

He even thought that he could still smell the herbal shampoo she had used on his shirt, where her head had rested. He contemplated these things for quite some time before finally rising. Whether it had been real or not, he would cherish the memory of the dream for the rest of his life, and he would share it with only one other person. That person was his bondmate, his soulmate, his T'hy'la, and soon, his husband, his Jim.

An hour or so later, in another part of the dormitory, Jim stood before the bathroom mirror, thinking that this was going to be a long assed day if he couldn't see Spock until the ceremony that evening. He decided to work on his vows a bit and then go see his Mom before grabbing some late breakfast, or rather, lunch, since he'd slept in. Of course he hadn't gotten to sleep until around 4 am so he supposed it didn't really matter.

A few minutes later Bones and Scotty were outside his dormroom ringing the door chime and hollering at him that they were hungry and to hurry the fuck up and open the door.

"I take it this means we are all going to breakfast?" He said smirking as the door slid open. They just jerked him out into the hallway and down the corridor. "Hey, can't I even get a jacket?"

"Nope, freeze, we're eating, now."

"What's the deal? And what if -gasp- Spock sees me while we are out and about. That would ruin everything wouldn't it? And then maybe we'd have to plan a whole new ceremony and the bunting wouldn't match my socks! Oh my and gasp again!" Jim sarcastically clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't be an ass Jim."

"We've been givin orders Cap'n. Seems the girls needed inta your room to git some clothes for Spock and his bathroom stuff and his suit and then he told 'em to go fly a kite er sumthin' and that he'd change to his suit in their room later but he was showerin' on his own whether they liked it or not. So he needs in there to shower and change and we're on Captin removal duty. I'm sorry but ur jest gonna haveta deal with it Jim. Nyota scares me. Besides, she batted her eyelashes at me and I kent say no to her when she duz that." Scotty admitted blushing.

"Yeah okay, whatever, I don't get this 'I can't see him' crap any more than the matching shit, but I'm not about to argue with them. You do realize you called me Jim don't you Scotty?"

"Oh right, sorry Cap'n."

"I didn't say not to Scotty, I'm glad you did. I've been trying to get you to for months. I understand the respect for authority, but dammit man," he said stealing a phrase from Bones and winking at the doctor as he did it for good measure, "I'm not just you're CO Scotty, I'm your friend, I'm your family for God's sakes, at least I consider you and the others family now. I hope you feel the same."

"I do …Jim… I do. Thanks fer sayin' so tho." Scott said, clapping Jim soundly on the shoulder.

The day dragged on but somehow Jim made it through. His Mom was doing much better and he really enjoyed spending time with his family. His Uncle John and Aunt Amy had arrived from Idaho that morning and they'd all had a regular family reunion over at the Med Unit Cafeteria, the only room there large enough to accommodate them all comfortably.

By 4:00 Sam had dutifully whisked Jim off to the dorm room to get changed into his suit and by 5:00 Jim, Sam, Pavel, Hikaru, Andy, and Kevin were all being escorted by security to the Academy Board Auditorium. The Campus was jumping with throngs of guests already making their way through the various checkpoints and Security screenings in order to be seated in time for the Terran Ceremony and the broadcast of that to the Banquet hall.

The Vulcan Ceremony would begin at 5:30 and the Terran one around 6:00 p.m., but everyone needed to be in the greenroom early. Jim and Spock needed to remove their suit jackets and don traditional Vulcan Robes, and Security wanted the wedding party, friends and family members to be in the greenroom before any other guests were seated in the Auditorium.

As Jim was being helped into his Robes by Ambassador Selek, he began to feel the first inclinations of nervousness lodging in the pit of his stomach. Why he was nervous he had no idea, he and Spock were already bonded and he considered Spock his husband already, but he guessed it was because of the pomp and circumstance surrounding the event.

He could hear the string Quartet and Harpist playing greensleeves in the Auditorium as guests arrived. He personally was looking forward to Nyota singing Ave Maria again, but she would be doing that as the wedding party and the guests in the Auditorium filed over to the Banquet Hall. Her performance would be broadcast to the Banquet Hall so that the guests there had something to enjoy, while waiting for the reception to start. Jim hoped they would get to catch part of the performance since they'd be the first to be seated in the Banquet Hall following the ceremony.

As these thoughts ran through his head he saw T'Pau, Ambassedor Sarek and Spock enter the greenroom out of the corner of his eye. His focus and attention immediately shifted to Spock and to those around him, his face seemed to light up like a Christmas Tree. Spock was breathtaking, and more handsome than Jim could ever remember seeing him. He shot his bondmate the brightest and widest smile he'd ever given anyone and saw Spock's cheeks and the tips of his ears flush green as their eyes met. Spock's eyes smiled equally brightly back at Jim and the nervousness that had been tying his gut into knots seemed to melt into a warm mass of contentment.

However, some time later, once his robes were tied in the traditional fashion and they were moments away from starting the Vulcan ceremony, Jim had a moment of sheer panic.

"_This is really happening," _he thought to himself. _"I'm really getting married. That's permanent, forever…… Oh shit! Where are the rings?"_

As he had uttered that last part out loud, Sam immediately reassured him that the rings were just fine. He and Leonard had them in their respective pockets and there was nothing to worry about. Then he had to motion for Leonard to leave Spock's preparation to Selek and Serek and come help him keep Jim from hyperventilating.

A few moments later all of the private guests had arrived and Jim was once again breathing normally, though Spock was still quite concerned. T'pau rose and requested that they all take their places so that the ceremony could begin. Uhura poked her head out the door and signaled the quartet and harpist to begin playing traditional Vulcan Hyms softly.

Out in the auditorium a holo projection on the wall reminded the guests to maintain silent reverence while the Vulcan Ceremony was being conducted behind closed doors. Then in remembrance of Vulcan the projection continued, showing holographs and holo vids of the various cities, gardens, deserts and other areas of the once great planet. It had been coordinated with the music and was also broadcast in the Banquet Hall for the rest of the guests.

The Vulcan Ceremony itself was not long, and though it was somber it was also quite calming. As Jim and Spock stood beside each other before their closest friends and family, they both felt their nervousness fade away. Jim's hands even stopped shaking as he listened the words of T'Pau and Serek and locked eyes with his T'hy'la. In no time at all, the ceremony was over and he and Spock were legally married in the eyes of the Vulcan Consulate.

After a few quick congratulations from their friends and family, they removed their Vulcan Ceremonial robes and everyone got in their places to proceed out into the Auditorium. Jim and Spock stood at the end of the line with Leonard and Sam and got ready to walk across the room, which was completely different than walking down the aisle, to face each other in front of Admiral Archer and the guests in the Auditorium.

Jim began to feel nervous all over again but one quick Vulcan kiss from his husband, who had sent a wave of calm to Jim through their link, quickly quelled his unease. They were almost done, just headed down the home stretch, he could do this. Spock winked at him just as they were about to head out into the auditorium and that wink said a thousand words. Spending the rest of his life with Spock would be a privilege, and one he couldn't wait to start enjoying.

It seemed as if the Terran ceremony was over just as quickly and Jim and Spock were standing before their honored guests, greeting them for the first time as an officially married couple. Their vows to each other had indeed made every woman in the room and watching the broadcast in the Banquet Hall cry, which Jim supposed was a good thing. He still wasn't sure about that but hey, if their hankies and Kleenexes matched the frosting on the cake or some damn shit it was all good right?

Nyota began her haunting rendition of Ave Maria and they all filed out and made their way over the Banquet and Grand Halls. Once everyone was seated Admiral Archer took the opportunity to present the happy couple to the large crowd who cheered enthusiastically. He then announced that shore leave would be extended which garnered even more cheers.

Jim and Spock both took the opportunity to offer a toast and their thanks to the crew for all of their hard work and dedication. Then they made sure to thank Nyota, Christine, Janice and Aurelan for everything they'd done to put not only their wedding together, but his Winona and Chris's as well. For this the girls received a round of applause from the crowd as well.

After they sat down Admiral Pike got up and he and his lovely new bride offered a toast to their sons as well. They were followed by Serek, Selek, Sam and Leonard who all offered words of congratulations and toasts to the new couple as well. After all the toasting Jim was getting hungry but it seemed that Scotty also had something to say. The chief engineer rose and bowed a bit to the Captain and Commander.

"I'm real glad yu two heve finally figgered out whut we all knew fer the better part of the last year," he declared and the Enterprise crew enthusiastically agreed which made Jim and Spock both blush. "So yah, it's gud yer finally tagether and yer happy and all tha', but I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Everyone laughed and the kitchen staff began serving dinner much to Scotty's gratitude. The dinner was pleasant but Jim kept getting distracted by the fact that he was actually married, completely and legally. He'd look down at his wedding band and turn it around his finger with his thumb and smile. Then he'd look over at his husband and 90% of the time, find that Spock was quietly staring at him already. The love that they both felt through their link was like a warm blanket wrapped around them both.

They didn't talk much, they didn't need to, they were both just blissfully happy and content. Jim caught his Mom smiling at him, and when he snarkely asked "What?" she just told him that she was glad to see him so happy and content, and that she couldn't remember seeing such a genuine look of contentment on his face since he was a little boy. Then she thanked Spock for putting that look on Jim's face, which made the Vulcan blush a deep shade of green.

As they sat there enjoying their dinner and each others company Jim happened to notice the Ambassadors from Earth Colony 2 in the Gideon Galaxy sitting across the room. Johnathan James Danforth and his wife Tracy had obviously garnered and invitation somehow, though Jim wished he'd known, he couldn't stand that fat pid J.J. Danforth. J.J. was loud, and obnoxious, crude and uncouth. He was also a bit prejudiced and a bit of a story teller and had made many off color comments about alien races and homosexuals in front of Jim, even though he claimed that his brother was homosexual. That guy just rubbed Jim the wrong way. Plus he was fat, bald and ugly. Jim was sure he topped the scales at somewhere around 450 pounds.

Jim had never met J.J.'s wife Tracy, but he'd heard she was a hardcore bitch. Completely homophobic and emotionless. Well not completely emotionless, apparently she was angry a lot. What those two saw in each other Jim would never know. Jim leaned over and asked Chris what the hell they were doing at the reception, because he certainly wouldn't have authorized the invite.

Chris apologized. He knew how Jim felt about J.J., hell nobody liked the guy, and nobody could figure out why Earth Colony 2 had appointed the Danforth's as their Ambassadors 3 years back, but there wasn't much the Federation could do about it. He told Jim that because of Danforth's brash attitude, there had been a lot of tension with the Colony lately and Danforth had threatened to secede from the Federation. The Federation couldn't afford for Earth Colony 2 to secede from the Federation because the planet was rich in dilithium deposits and the Federation had a large mining operation based there.

The day before, Admiral Archer had been contacted by Danforth and his wife. They had stated that they were enroute to Earth to visit with friends and had heard about Captain Kirk's wedding and would like to inquire if they could attend. Archer pushed throught he invite hoping it would help smooth things over with Danforth and the Colony.

Jim and Spock stated that they understood, Jim just wished someone had told him they would be there. He supposed meeting the infamous Tracy Danforth would be interesting. He couldn't even see what she looked like from across the room with her back to him, except that she had long greying hair, that probably used to be dark brown.

Spock also inquired about the older gentlemen sitting with Captain Korigan. Chris told them that it was Korigan's father, a plus one that had been approved at the last minute. Korigan was not a favorite of Jim or Spock's either. He seemed to have some kind of problem with Jim, that was unrelated to Jim's receiving his Captaincy so young. Jim had suspected him of being an instigator of the Jim Suck's Club, but the investigation had shown that he'd not been involved in the least, not even in the original club, before Kodos had gotten his paws in it.

"Why do you care about the old man?" Jim asked his husband.

"I do not know. He seems, familiar somehow, yet I am unsure how."

"You mean like you've met him before?"

"I do not think so. As I said, I am unsure of the origin of the familiarity, yet I do not believe that I am personally acquainted with him. It is...puzzling."

"Ask Selek."

Spock did so, but his elder counterpart was completely unfamiliar with the older gentleman and didn't find him in any way familiar. They decided it must be some kind of fluke and dismissed it, thinking that they'd get around to introducing themselves later.

A short time later most of the guests were done with dinner and the staff had begun to remove plates. Uhura got up and announced that while the staff was setting up dessert tables, Jim and Spock would share a first dance or two. Once the tables were set up the staff would bring out the wedding cake and Jim and Spock would perform the traditional cutting of the cake, then the guests would be free to partake of whatever dessert they so chose, or dance, or mingle.

Jim didn't really like the idea of he and Spock dancing all by themselves and being stared at by over 500 people, but Nyota assured them that the wedding party would join them momentarily. The quartet and harpist began to play and Jim led Spock out onto the dance floor where they received a round of polite applause as the began dancing.

True to her word, soon the rest of the wedding party had joined them on the dance floor and the guests had all started to mingle. The wedding cakes were in place on the table but a new song had begun so they decided to finish dancing to it before Spock and Jim cut the cake. Jim smiled brightly at Spock and whispered some innuendo in his ear about the honeymoon suite they would be sharing that evening. He was admiring the green tinge on the tips of Spock's ears when he looked just past Spock to see Kevin standing still as a statue and paler than he'd seen him since Tarsus. He'd been dancing with Janice Rand, but she stood to the side of him forgotten and giving him a very concerned look.

Jim let go of Spock and hurried over to see what was wrong with Kevin. When he finally got his attention the boy stammered and pointed towards the tables where the Wedding Cakes were sitting. The only word Jim was able to catch was Karnikov, but the word was enough to make his own blood run cold. He spun around and looked toward where Kevin was pointing, lowering the boy's finger as he did so, but he only saw Danforth, standing there talking with Captain Korigan.

No, Kevin that's J.J. Danforth, he's an Ambassador from Earth Colony 2, it's not Karnikov. Jim was relieved but didn't understand the mistake. Sebastian Karnikov had been one of Kodos' top Generals, his wife had been Colonel Tanee'ya Karnikov. They were called the butchers. Kodos called on them when he needed someone tortured for information. She was famous for disfiguring her victims in gruesome ways. Kevin however, was unconvinced.

"No Jim, it's him. Look at him closer, think 250 pounds lighter, ten years younger, and dark wavy hair on that head of his. Remember, I got to see him up close and personal, you didn't. It's him. I'd swear on my mother's....." he trailed off, remembering what Karnikov had done to his Mother, right before his eyes. "Just trust me on this, it's him, I'd know him anywhere."

"But it can't be. He's dead, so's the Colonel."

"Jim if Kodos is still alive, what makes you so sure The Butchers aren't. They couldn't identify their bodies with any certainty either."

"Okay you have a point but, how the hell would Karnikov get a position as an Ambassador from a Federation planet."

"I don't know Jim. He's obviously changed his appearance, maybe he was an actor, like Kodos, before the whole military and government thing. All I know is, that's him."

Just then Danforth's wife and Korigan's father joined by the cake tables. When she turned around and Jim and Kevin got a look at her face, they both gasped and Jim paled beside Kevin. Spock felt Jim's panic and signaled for Security officers but it was too late. Tanee'ya Karnikov had seen the looks of recognition pass over Kevin and Jim's faces. She'd shouted "NOW" to the other three and they'd dove fist first into the cakes, coming up with assault laser rifles.

The four of them, including the old man, who was as spry as someone 30 years his junior would have been, broke in four different directions firing at will towards Kevin and Jim as they did so. Guests were screaming, Security was closing in and firing at the assailants, laser blasts were catching table cloths on fire and smoke was billowing into the air.

Jim and Kevin were doing their best to duck from the volleys of laser fire aimed in their direction and Spock was doing his best to shield Jim with his own body, but it wasn't good enough. Jim felt on blast tear through his shoulder as another hit his thigh and another whizzed past his head, singing his hair. He felt himself falling and as he did so he saw Kevin get hit with a full blast right in the middle of his abdomen. The fall seemed to happen in slow motion. He could hear Spock, Bones and Sam all screaming his name as he fell, but his eyes were on Kevin. He saw the pain contort Kevin's face as their eyes locked and the blood spilling out all over the floor as they both collided with it. He tried to reach for Kevin and call out his name but the world was getting darker and smaller and the sounds were so far away. Then everything went black.


	21. Ever After

**Disclaimer:** SSDD

**Warnings:** Maybe some language, the sexytimes are kind of a glossover so nothing explicit. **(sorry) **

**Author's Note:** Wow…so this is it guys. The end of a journey.

Thanks so much for everyone who has been there from the beginning. And I can't even begin to address how grateful and overwhelmed I am by the response I got from you guys after last chapter.

My era of self deprecation and feeling sorry for myself is so over! You guys rock!!

That said… I would like to ask a HUGE HUGE favor.

If any of you out there are artistically inclined…. I would love love love it if someone could make me a drawing of the anklets Jim had Terry make for He and Spock. – The ones they exchanged on Christmas Eve. There's a description of them in that chapter – When Terry shows them to Jim at the Chinese restaurant. It's the big long chapter – Chap 7 - "Everything is Eventual" but the description isn't too far in.

Anyway I actually do have a friend who is a silversmith and she agreed to design a bracelet for me based on the description if I can get a drawing to her. – I don't know how much it will cost me – but that's what I want to buy myself for my birthday – and I can't draw to save my LIFE.

So if one of you artistically talented people out there wouldn't mind – I promise I would love you forever and dedicate the sequel to you or something.

And yes – that means there is GOING to be a sequel. - Just don't hold your breath because I don't know how long it will be before I can get going on it – however the response on whether or not you guys wanted one was so overwhelming that I cannot ignore it. I do have some ideas – I will hint at them in the Epilogue. - The Epilogue will be short – very short – and probably posted over the weekend.

Meanwhile – chapter 2 of Saving Grace is nearly done – and I'll be working on it and Destiny's Child this semester.

Again I want to thank EVERYONE out there who has been reading and alerting and reviewing and sharing your kind words with me. It means more than you can ever know. Trust me.

Au revoir for now kiddies…

Loves you all!

T'Pinto

**UPDATE: 1-29-2010 - I have the Epilogue DONE - but the Document Manager won't let me Upload it - Sorry guys. Anybody else having this problem??**

**I'll get it up as soon as FanFic lets me.**

* * *

MOII

Chapter 21

Ever After

* * *

His first conscious thought was one of general panic. He sat bolt upright on the biobed screaming Kevin's name as if no time had passed at all since he'd lost consciousness at his reception. That was somewhat understandable, since Jim had been in a medically induced coma and for him the time had passed instantaneously.

The moment Bones had heard the scream he'd rushed to Jim's side to calm him. Jim's next immediate questions had come in rapid succession. Where was Spock? How was Spock? Was Spock hurt?

"I am fine Jim, and I am right here," Spock had reassured, crossing the room to Jim's bed. He took his T'hy'la's hand and send calming waves to him through their link which allowed Jim's heart rate to and breathing to slow.

Spock had been down the hall in the cafeteria, which had been made into a make shift waiting room for the 50 or so constant friends and family members waiting to hear on Jim and Kevin's conditions. Spock had heard Jim's scream and had also immediately rushed to his side.

Jim focused on Spock and he scrutinized every inch of his beloved before he was convinced that his injuries were minor and sufficiently healed. As soon as Jim was calmed, more coherent and sure that Spock was okay, his focus shifted to Kevin.

"He's in an ICU room Jim, but he's gonna be okay. I won't lie to you though, it was touch and go there for a while. I was in surgery with him for over twelve hours."

"Twelve hours? How long was I out?"

"You have been in a medically induced coma for just over sixty three hours T'hy'la."

"Sixty three hours? That's over two days! What for?"

"Jim calm down. You're injuries were pretty sever too, but I needed to concentrate on Kevin. You were hit by multiple volleys of laser fire, including a blast to your upper right arm that shattered your humerus. And I mean shattered Jim.

I had M'Benga regenerate your tissues, and give you an regenerative accelerant to help your soft tissue heal and speed up the bone regeneration and help the bones re-knit faster. At that high a dose you would have been in an insufferable amount of pain. A medically induced coma was the only way to go."

"Plus it insured that I wouldn't be conscious to argue with you right?"

"That was the icing on the cake yes. Anyway, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, as of last night your soft tissue was nearly healed at the shoulder and thigh impact areas, but you still had micro fissures in your humerus. This mornings scans showed remarked improvement and no more micro fissures, so I let you wake up.

Your arm is gonna be sore and weak for a while though, and prone to re-injury. I want it in a sling for at least a week, and no over using it."

"Fine, I'll be careful. Now will somebody please tell me what the hell happened."

Bones and Spock took turns relating the events that transpired immediately following Jim's loss of consciousness. Fortunately, besides Jim, Kevin, a few security officer and the assailants, there had been no serious injuries to the wedding guests. Which was a miracle in itself, but no one had protested too much.

Everyone had run for cover when the shooting had started leaving the assailants shooting at Jim and Kevin on the dance floor, and all the storm troopers and security people in the city firing at the assailants from every angle imaginable.

How they got as many hits on Jim and Kevin no one was sure because there really had been an overabundance of security officer present. No storm troopers, but lots and lots of armed security, all firing at will.

The four of them had obviously coordinated their attack very well. They'd broken off in four different directions all surrounding the dance floor with direct line of sight to Jim and Kevin. When the smoke had cleared and all was said and done two of them were dead and the other two seriously wounded.

J.J. Danforth, a.k.a. Sebastian Karnikov and Captain Korigan had both suffered fatal wounds at the hands of the Security officers. Karnikov had suffered the most, his enormous gut had been ripped open, leaving a string of entrails, blood, and stomach contents where he'd tried to crawl across the floor for cover.

As for Sebastian Karnikov's wife, Tanee'ya she had, perhaps, suffered a fate worse than death. Her right hand had been severed and deemed unrepairable due to the cauterization that had occurred to the blood vessels when multiple laser blasts had hit her simultaneously. She had been shielding her face and head at the time. The hits severed her hand but didn't kill her. They did however severely disfigure her face, causing the entire left side of her face to look melted and charred, while deep gouges ripped open her jaw and cheek on the right. She'd also lost her left eye and ear and her hair had been completely singed off the left side of her head.

Bones had placed her in a medically induced coma as well, but she'd been transferred to a secure facility within the Starfleet prison system. He told Jim that even with extensive surgery of a cosmetic nature, she'd never look normal, but due to the nature of her crimes, on Tarsus IV and the assassination attempts on Jim and Kevin, she probably wouldn't be granted anything other than basic care to her injuries.

She'd been identified at first only by Spock and Janice, who'd overheard Jim and Kevin's converstion. Other than the Tarsus nine, there were no other survivors of the Tarsus Massacre who had ever seen The Butchers up close. They had worked behind closed doors and been somewhat of a legend, or myth, as few ever survived after seeing their faces. Some of those who did had their tongues removed and were severely traumatized.

Starfleet had contacted Thomas and Molson immediately following the reception and learned that both had seen them during the events of the Massacre, though Thomas had been the only one to have seen them up close besides Kevin. Both however, had identified them beyond a shadow of a doubt based on security photos taken of J.J. and Tracy Danforth.

Starfleet was now investigating just how and why the 'Danforth's' had come to live on and subsequently become Ambassadors to Earth Colony 2. The only thing they new for sure was that Korigan had obviously forged documents for them, as well as for himself and Kodos/Karidian.

As for the old man, who the late Captain Korigan had said was his Father, who had produced documentation proving just that, he was far from Korigan's Father. Though they were related. They were cousins.

Korigan had entered Starfleet just after the incident on Tarsus IV, under an assumed name of course, and had risen quite quickly in the ranks, achieving the rank of Captain in just 10 years. His original surname was Kodos, as was his older cousin's, who was known as Kodos the Executioner, as well as Anton Karidian.

Kodos had spent many years in the theater, both before and after the incident on Tarsus IV. He was skilled in the art of theatrical make-up. Korigan had been skilled in the art of forgery and falsifying documents. Which is how Kodos had gotten not only into San Francisco undetected, but gained admittance to the wedding and passed through all of the security checkpoints.

Starfleet was reeling at having to announce to the public that Kodos had slipped through all of their security measures and nearly taken the life of the Federations beloved Captain Kirk. Their only saving grace was that Kodos had somehow lived through the incident and was in custody. He would now face trial for all of his crimes, ensuring that justice would finally be served for thousands of Kodos' victims.

All of that information was a lot for Jim to take in. He sat in silent contemplation for a while before he spoke, and when he did he completely avoided any mention of Kodos. He asked about his Mom, the wedding guests, his family members, the crew, the ship, and then Kevin again, wanting to know if he could see him.

"He's resting right now Jim, but every time he wakes up, he asks about you so yah, next time he wakes up, I'll let ya know."

"Thanks Bones. Look, thanks to your little coma, I am feeling pretty damn good, a little week maybe, thirsty, and hungry as hell. You suppose I could talk you into letting me go down to the cafeteria and see everyone and get something to eat?"

"Yah, but look, the green blooded hobgoblin here has strict instructions not to let you overdo it," Bones state matter of factly. Jim gave him a questioning look in return. "What? I know you well enough to know that you'd ask to go down there first thing, so we discussed it already."

"At length." Spock a greed, shooting an annoyed look at McCoy for the hobgoblin comment.

"Well then I guess I'm in good hands aren't I?"

"They'll do. I'm gonna check on Kevin, then I have some paperwork to finish up. If you aren't back here by the time I'm done, I'm coming down there to make sure you aren't over tiring yourself."

"Fine."

"What you aren't gonna protest?"

"It wouldn't do me any good Bones. I just wanna eat, not argue."

"Good."

Bones made him put his arm in a sling and let Spock wheel him down to the cafeteria in a wheelchair, where he was promptly parked next to his mothers matching wheelchair, so he didn't feel so bad. Everyone was elated to see that he was alright. It was a cacophony of friends, family members, and crew members.

Terry was there, along with Mike, Joe, Corey and a couple more of the old gang from Riverside. The wedding party was there of course, and his entire family, including Sarek and Selek. T'Pau and the other Vulcan Elders had left for New Vulcan once they had heard that Jim and Kevin would pull through, but had expressed their concern and condolences.

By the time Jim got something to eat and had a chance to visit with everyone he was starting to feel tired, but didn't want to admit it. Spock started discreetly asking people to leave once they'd had a chance to chat with Jim, explaining to them that he was too tired to keep up with the visiting very much longer, but that as long as people were there he would continue to try until he over tired himself.

Most people understood and told Jim they had work to get back to and excused themselves politely. That or they just slipped out quietly when he wasn't looking. Although most of them did wish him a belated birthday before they left, as they'd never gotten around to singing him happy birthday at the reception as they'd all planned.

Once there were just family members and his friends from Riverside and the wedding party crew members left a birthday cake was brought out from the kitchen by none other than the cranky Doctor McCoy himself.

"Oh no! NO CAKE!" Jim shouted and pretended to duck.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know I'm a Doctor not a psychologist, but I think you need to face this fear of cakes head on Jimmy boy."

"It's okay honey, Nyota, Janice, Christine, Aurelan and I made the cake ourselves," Winona assured him. "We didn't let anyone else near it, and there are only a few small phasers inside this time. No laser rifles."

"Wow you are so funny Mom."

"You always knew you came by it honestly dear."

"Yah I did. Hey that reminds me. How did those rifles get in the cakes? No one explained that to me yet?"

"Apparently the Karnikov's had adolescent children who were living on Earth Colony 2 at the time of the Tarsus IV incident with relatives." Spock explained. "These children were groomed by the Karnikov's to infiltrate Starfleet by studying culinary arts and working in The Academy kitchens as a pastry chefs and a sous chef. They had completed their culinary arts studies and procured jobs in the Academy kitchens under assumed names while you were still a cadet Jim, but the plan had been to target you and Kevin Riley simultaneously and the opportunity did not present itself while you were both still at the Academy."

"When word got out about your wedding, Kodos and his Butchers decided it was a now or never situation Jim," Pike interjected. "The junior Karnikovs put themselves in a position to be solely responsible for the cakes. That way they controlled the size and ensured that no one else was present during the baking. Decorating didn't matter because no one else in the kitchens kenw what kind of surprises were inside."

"So I take it they've been apprehended as well?"

"Two of them have, we're still looking for the third."

"So until you have him, her, whatever, in custody, there's still somebody out there that wants me dead. Great."

"Jim we'll find him and then this whole thing will be over." Pike assured.

"Yeah sure, that's what you said the other day when we wrapped up the investigation. We'll get Kodos and it'll all be over. Of course you also said there was no way in hell Kodos would be able to get anywhere near San Francisco, let alone my Starfleet Headquarters, or my reception. Yet there he was, at my reception, and he SHOT ME!"

"Look Jim…."

"No, no look Jims… I'm just…. I'm just tired of talking about it okay. Fine Kodos is in custody, and The Butchers are out of commission and their kids, that nobody knew they had, are almost all in custody, fine, great, whatever, I'm done. I'm done talking about it, I'm done thinking about it and until the trial I'm not going to talk about it unless I absolutely have to. Not to anyone," Jim said pointedly looking at his husband. "After the trial I am never, I repeat never, talking about this whole fiasco, or Kodos, or Tarsus, ever again. I want that understood, by all of you. Don't bring it up, don't ask me if I'm okay, just leave it alone okay?"

Every one readily agreed and Scotty piped up about wanting some cake, which of course brought a round of laughter to the somewhat somber assembly. Jim got his happy birthday song, and his cake and his presents, lots and lots of presents, and by the end of the impromptu party he was exhausted.

All the friends and family members from Riverside gathered around Jim and said their farewells. Now that they knew he was just fine they all had their own lives to get back to. After they left the bridge crew and wedding party filtered out, letting Jim know they'd see him in a couple of weeks when they were all back on duty. Selek and Sarek also bid their farewells to Jim and Spock stating that they would be returning to New Vulcan and would contact them when they arrived safely. Finally it was just Jim, Spock, McCoy, Jim's parents, and his brother and his family left in the cafeteria.

The kids were a bit cranky and Sam and Aurelan just wanted to get them home, so they only stayed a few more minutes before heading to the transporter room and going back to Oregon themselves. Chris and Winona stated that they'd join them in Oregon in a couple of days.

"Well that was kind of fun actually, but I'm beat." Jim yawned. "You still stuck in here with me Mom?"

"Nope, I just come in for P.T. and to check on you honey. Chris and I are keeping the farm in Riverside but right now I just really don't want to go back there for a while. I've had a lot of things moved to the apartment here in San Francisco. It's pretty big and there's a park nearby for Zoe.

Oh she's doing great by the way. She's going to stay in Riverside for a couple of more weeks and recoup before we bring her out here though. We're going to go visit George and Aurelan like we planned and I think the kids might get a little too rambunctious with her, but she's in good hands. Andy will pick her up from the vet later today."

"Oh man, I'm glad to hear that. Look, don't be afraid to go back to the house Mom. We can have the floor boards replaced and the banister repaired. That's your home."

"It's your home too Jimmy, and yours Spock, and it always will be. I just need some more time, that's all. I'll head back there whenever Chris is off planet, and we'll both go when he has time off, or needs to be in Riverside, he's the Admiral in charge of the Shipyard you know, so we'll spend plenty of time there. Then when George and Aurelan want a little getaway and room for the kids to run, we can vacate and they can take the place over, and if you guys have shore leave, you're welcome to do the same. It will be the little home away from home for all of us."

"That actually sounds quite lovely Winona." Spock states sincerely.

"Why is it that sometimes you call me Mom and sometimes you don't Spock?"

"I am unsure. Perhaps I am still adjusting to the fact that I have gained such a large and welcoming family."

"You sure have hon," Jim said looking up lovingly at his husband and taking his hand. "And we all love you, but none of them love you as much as I do."

Spock smiled sincerely at his T'hy'la since they were practically alone in the room, then leaned down to give Jim a warm tender kiss.

"Did you have to do that in front of me?" McCoy complained.

"Yes." / "Yes"

"Well you need your rest son, so I'm gonna take your Mom home. Come over to the apartment tomorrow and check in with us and let us know what you decide to do with your extra time off."

Hugs were issued all around, though Jim and his Mom had a hard time with the two wheelchairs, though Jim wasn't sure why he was still in his, it wasn't like he was an invalid, he was just weak and tired. So tired in fact that he wasn't even gonna complain about having to sleep in an uncomfortable biobed. Well he wouldn't complain much.

McCoy ushered them down to the ICU area where he'd had Jim in a room next to Kevin's so he could keep an eye on both of them. He gave Jim a thorough going over and just as he was finishing up his scans one of the nurses informed them that Kevin was awake and asking for Jim.

Jim didn't even wait for McCoy to say it was okay for Jim to go see Kevin, he just bolted for the kid's room. Kevin was so pale even after more than two days of post-op recovery. His entire midsection was a mass of bandages and there were bandages covering wounds on his legs and one arm as well. He blew those off as being nothing but scratches, but Jim had his own 'scratches' to contend with so he knew better.

He sat by Kevin's bed holding the kid's hand and talking to him about everything under the sun except Kodos and Tarsus and all that had gone on over the past few weeks. They laughed until both of them were so tired that they were close to passing out. Finally McCoy broke things up shoeing Jim out.

"His injuries are more sever for God's sakes. He needs his rest, and so do you so get out. Now!"

"Wow, did you just completely skip out on bedside manner class in med school or what?"

"I tested out. What's it to ya?"

Spock stood in the lobby area of the ICU unit waiting patiently for his husband. Jim came out of his room and looked longingly at Spock, wishing he didn't have to stay in the stupid med wing . He crossed over to his Love and let Spock envelop him in his inhumanly warm arms.

"I wish I could just stay like this forever." Jim sighed.

"It is pleasant, however, I would prefer not to stand forever. I find a bed to be much more comfortable when talking in terms of long periods of motionlessness."

"Okay, yah but…"

"I said get out! What part of that did you not understand?" McCoy roared at Jim as he left Kevin's room.

"I'm not in there anymore. Jeez."

"No but you're still standing here, and you need to be resting yourself, so let that damned pointy eared bastard let go of you long enough so you can both leave, vamoose, scram. In other words get outta my sight with your damn warm fuzzy snuggling. It's disgusting."

"But I thought…"

"Oh give me a break, you're fine, you just need rest. And I mean just that Spock, he needs rest, so no strenuous activities, you getting my drift?"

"Yes Leonard, as I assured you before, I understand and I will not allow him to persuade me otherwise."

"You better not, cuz you gave me your word. You also promised to have him right back here first thing in the morning so I can give him a thorough inspection."

"I'm not an inanimate object you know. Wait does this mean I get to leave and go back to the dorms with Spock?"

"No T'hy'la this means that you get to come back to Honeymoon suite that has been reserved for us at the Hotel for the remainder of the week if we want it that long."

"No kiddin'?"

"No kidding. When the Hotel heard what happened they cleared all the reservations off the calendar for us for an entire week to allow for you to adequately heal and be medically released. I have been staying there while you were still in the medically induced coma."

"No you haven't. You've been right here by his bedside, or down in the cafeteria nearly the whole damn time."

Spock shot Leonard a very annoyed eyebrow raise that clearly said 'shut the hell up', before assuring Jim that he had slipped away on several occasions to get a few hours rest.

"Oh sure but you'd only agree to do it if 'older you' was sitting right there in your chair holding his hand for you, and we all had to agree to call you if Jim breathed differently or flinched in his sleep or something."

"Must you grossly over exaggerate everything Leonard?"

"Yes I must, now get him outta here and get him to bed, but no 'honeymooning' until I sign off on it and I'm damned serious about that Jim. You've still got a lot of soft tissue damage and that arm will be prone to re-injury for a couple more weeks at least."

"You know Bones, I think this is the one time you don't have to worry about me disobeying you, I'm just too damned sore and tired to disagree."

"Good." McCoy snorted as he whirled around and stalked off to his makeshift office on the unit.

Jim actually fell asleep in the transport on the way over to the Hotel. When they got up to the room he let Spock undress him and put him to bed. He didn't even protest, though it was still mid afternoon.

Several hours later he woke up to find a very warm Vulcan snuggled up next to him, holding him gently in the overly warm arms that now felt like home to Jim.

"Hey you," Jim greeted his lover. "How come you're in bed with me? It's not even…, what time is it anyway?"

"It is around 6:30 pm I believe."

"Around? Since when do you say around? You okay?"

"I am fine love, albeit a bit tired myself. I admit I didn't get as much rest as I should have while you were comatose. I am in bed with you both because I was tired, and because I needed to be near you T'hy'la. I needed to feel your skin next to mine, and hear and feel your heartbeat and breathing. I needed to have you in my arms and to know that you were alive. Once I allowed myself to relax, I was soon sleeping deeply. You're stirring awoke me from a deep slumber."

"Oh, baby I'm sorry. You wanna just go back to sleep love?" Jim said as his stomach growled. Birthday cake had been over 7 hours ago.

"As tired as I am, and I know you are T'hy'la, I too am hungry. We should order room service and eat something first. Then perhaps we can watch a movie or just enjoy eachothers company for a while before returning to sleep."

"That sounds like absolute heaven to me." Jim agreed.

They ordered and threw on some pajamas so they'd be decent when their food arrived. While they waited Jim decided to ask about Spock's earlier comments.

"So you needed to know that I was alive huh? That sounded a little ominous."

"I suppose it was, however would you feel any different if the roles had been reversed?"

"Given those parameters? No. In fact I would have been panicking and terrified and completely antsy about just having you back in my arms and okay."

"Therein lays your answer then. I have experienced a myriad of compromising emotions since…." Spock trailed off and choked up, unable to finish his sentence.

"I can imagine hon. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm grateful you weren't hurt very badly at the same time, he said fingering a bandage on Spock's forearm and then reaching up to run his finger along a gash at Spock's temple where a laser blast had grazed past his head, probably hitting Jim afterward.

"It was most difficult T'hy'la. More difficult even than when I lost my Mother I believe. It was not until Dr. McCoy assured me that you would be alright that was once again able to breathe normally. I began shaking as the tension left my body and I found that I had to sit down. I have never experience fear in such magnitude before. It was extremely unpleasant."

"I'll bet that's an understatement too," Jim declared, flashing a trademark grin at Spock and giving him a little wink that once again calmed any residual emotional trauma Spock was experiencing from reliving the memory of watching Jim bleeding profusely while laying unconscious in his arms.

Their dinner arrived and they had a pleasant meal and then snuggled in eachothers arms for the remainder of the evening, stealing small kisses from time to time, but mostly just being contented to have the contact of skin and katra, through small touches.

That night they slept well having decided to stay in San Francisco in the suite for a couple more days before going anywhere on their honeymoon.

They did eventually go to Sam and Aurelan's, then to Riverside to check on Zoe. They stayed at the farmhouse for a couple of days and got the floorboards replaced and the banister fixed, though Spock would not allow Jim to do any manual labor and insisted he keep his arm in that damned sling the entire time.

With a week of extended shore leave left they decided to head for Hawaii, and remarkably, nothing eventful happened while they were there. They hiked and walked on the beach. Jim talked Spock into letting him take the sling off so that they could swim in the ocean a bit. They enjoyed the surf and the sun and the luaus and they hit all the tourist spots.

They made good use of the honeymoon suite they'd booked in the hotel in Hawaii also. Bones had given them the go ahead as long as they were mindful of Jim's arms and the many healing flesh wounds between them.

It was a wonderful time and they both hated to see it end, but eventually they had to return to San Francisco, deal with the beginnings of the trials and get Enterprise ready to roll out. By the time they returned, tanned and nearly all of their various owies healed, they felt as if they'd always been together and this had just been a random vacation and not a honeymoon.

When Jim stopped to think that a just over a month before, they hadn't yet confessed their feelings to one another, the thought seemed absurd to him. Why they hadn't said anything to each other sooner, or why he himself hadn't realized sooner how much in love with Spock he'd been, he had no idea. Everyone else had seen it, why didn't they? But that was like the tootsie pop question too, the world would never know. One of these days he was going to have to find out what a tootsie pop was though.

Once all of the legal proceedings had started it soon became clear that with so many people in custody, the trials were going to take a great deal of time. The Enterprise was indeed assigned to not much more than supply runs and liaison missions within the closest solar systems so that Jim and Kevin and any other crew members needed would be available for testimony, within a relatively short time period.

A few months into it they'd all grown used to the routine and Jim and Spock had settled into married life aboard the Enterprise very well. They found that their wedding bands did indeed deter unwanted attention, and that their union and their telepathy came in very handy in certain diplomatic situations.

They decided after a few weeks to return the ni'var pendants to the decorative wooden box with its velvet liner and only wear them on special occasions. Jim's and Kevin's first rounds of testifying at Tanee'ya Karnikov and Kodos' trials had been traumatizing for both of them, but afterward they'd gotten smashed with Spock and Scotty, McCoy, Sulu, and Chekov, and felt much better by the end of the evening.

In the end, Karnikov and Kodos were both sentenced to execution, but it had taken six months for the trials to come to an end and for Federation Council to reach their conclusion in sentencing. The executions would not take place until six months after the sentencing.

Jim was frustrated with that but as Pike explained to him, it had been a very long time since the Federation had allowed execution as a punishment. They were a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada. The only crime that had previously garnered such a harsh sentence was genocide, and the council had debated the definition of genocide back and forth for a long time before deciding that what Kodos had done roughly fit the parameters of the basic definition.

The carrying out of the sentence was postponed primarily because everyone was just flat out sick and tired of dealing with the whole ordeal and there had to be time to send notifications to all friends and family members of the victims of the day, date, and time, in the event that any of them wanted to attend.

Karnikov had been sentenced to death as well, though what she had participated in did not fit the parameters of the definition of genocide, since she hadn't ordered it. However, her crimes had been so heinous, especially the torture and the fact that many of her victims had been children, that Council had deemed them intolerable and reprehensible. Combined with the assassination attempts at the wedding, and her gross disfigurement, they decided execution was not only fitting, but probably more humane as her disfigurement and extensive injuries caused her a great deal of constant pain.

Once everything was wrapped up with the trials and the sentencing, the Enterprise was given its first deep space mission. It would be a round trip six month exploration mission, so that they would be back to Earth in time for the executions, but the crew was looking forward to even a six month mission at that point. If pressed, most would have admitted to extreme cases of boredom while the trials had been ongoing. But there would have had to have been a lot of pressing to get them to admit it, they respected their Captain too much to complain.

The day before the Enterprise was to embark, Jim and Spock got together with Chris, Winona, Sam and Aurelan and the kids for a wonderful day at the little farmhouse in Riverside. It was June in Iowa and everything was fresh and green and warm and wonderful.

The kids had a blast playing ball with Zoe in the yard, and they'd had a fantastic barbecue and invited the Sanders and all of Jim's friends. As the evening grew late Pike suddenly rose from the porch swing and told everyone that it was time they got going, which Jim found really puzzling.

"What do you mean 'got going' Dad, we're all home. Do you mean you want to go to bed but you can no longer form your sentences properly because of your old age?" Jim teased.

"Nope, but thanks for making fun, I'll remember that. What I mean is, we're all leaving. You're Mom and Zoe and I are heading back to San Francisco, and George and Aurelan are heading back to Oregon."

"What for?"

"Jimmy this is your last night on Earth for a long while. We all figured you and Spock would want some alone time." Winona explained giving her son a huge good-bye hug. "Your Dad and I will see you in the morning. You have to report to his office tomorrow before you leave you know, so just come by the apartment for breakfast first. Love you hon, you too Spock."

"Okay fine, love you."

"Thank you Mom, for a wonderful day. Jim and I will see you tomorrow morning." Spock agreed, hugging his mother-in-law closely and tightly to him.

"So Sam, I guess this is it for us for a while huh?" Jim started. "I mean you put in for jobs on Deneva and Earth Colony II nearly 9 months ago right? You're moving off planet soon."

"Actually I'm not so sure about that Jimbo. Earth Colony II is having some real problems right now. The investigations turned up a lot of government corruption, which is how the Karnikov's manipulated themselves into Ambassadorship. It doesn't seem like the place to be right now. And as for Deneva, I got a call from Ambassador Selek and he was very very adamant that we not go there. He wouldn't explain but I got the distinct impression he knew something I didn't know and I've decided to err on the side of caution.

Besides, Dad just made me head of the Biological Research facility aboard the space station orbiting Jupiter and with Scotty's transwarp technology in place – I can beam back and forth to work now. Well, soon. We're still working out the bugs, or the dogs rather, but the point is, I'm home every weekend and just a shuttle ride away during the week if Aur really needs me. I'm happy where I'm at for now."

"Well good deal. Guess I'll see you in six months then."

"Yep. Wouldn't miss it brother."

After everyone was gone, Jim and Spock decided they did want to make it an early evening and were soon lying naked and sated in eachothers arms on the bed in the downstairs guest room.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Jim sighed, staring into his husband's eyes.

"I do James, as I love you more and more with each passing day."

"I love being here too. Just the two of us like this. Right here in the very room where we made love for the first time."

"We have many cherished memories of our time here in December. It was very special, and I will never forget it."

"No kidding. You know we ought to go on another road trip with the guys next time we're back home. Maybe go the other direction this time. Hit Atlantic City or something."

"I would find that enjoyable," Spock said before breaking into an uncharacteristic smile, muttering something about crack fairies and turtles.

"No shit right, gawd that was fun. Chekov cracks me up."

"Has Dr. McCoy ever gotten even with you for the face painting incident?"

"Well you have to remember, I still owed him for dressing me up like a hooker and dropping me off at that biker bar when we were still at the academy, but that doesn't mean we were even. He hasn't done anything yet, but I think he still feels bad for getting you drunk on pancakes in Vegas. Not that I'm letting my guard down mind you."

"Of course not T'hy'la." Spock said kissing Jim deeply. The kiss grew until it was quite evident that both of them were ready for a second round.

"So, you wanna mind meld this time?" Jim said lasciviously, waggling his eyebrows.

"Indeed T'hy'la…Indeed!" Spock said before he pounced on his husband with a growl.

Much later they laid awake in one another's arms in perfect contentment, enjoying the sound of crickets chirping, and the smells of newly mown grass wafting in through the open window. Both were thinking about how happy and fortunate they were, and how much fun it had been being with the family all day, and how much they'd enjoyed playing with the children.

Children were what was foremost in both of their thoughts, though they both shielded these thoughts from the other. There would be time enough to talk of children during the six month mission that lay ahead. Perhaps when they got back they could look into the possibility of finding a surrogate on New Vulcan. This is what they both thought, though neither knew it, as they drifted off to sleep.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Star Trek or it's characters in any way shape or form and am making no money off of my silly little stories...

**Warnings: ** Sort of a cliffhanger – sort of not - but I'm not continuing it for a few months

A couple bad words – but she deserves it.

**Author's Note: FIRST OF ALL - Blame FanFiction for this taking longer than I said it would. I've been trying to upload it since Thursday morning... hrmff.. **

That said.... – here's your epilogue. This will eventually become part of Chapter One of the Sequel. But yeah, that will be a few months down the road. Sorry but I'm overloaded this semester as far as time constraints go.

Thanks to everyone for reading!!!! You don't know how much I appreciate it.

ALSO THANKS to EVERYONE who has responded about trying to get me a picture of Jim and Spock's Anklets. I didn't have very many responses, but I appreciate the ones I got so very very much! I've already gotten a couple sketches too. One from .if i were real and one from letodian-peony.

I won't share images unless they say it's okay first though - and then - it depends on if I can figure out HOW to... LMAO.

If I can get my bracelet made - which will be based on the anklets - I will totally take pictures of it and post the links on my profile for everyone to see!

And if anybody has any other MOII artwork - as I was told some ppl have doodled a few scenes here and there - and would like to share - Lemme know and I will GLADLY share the links for that on my profile as well. That would be absolutely awesome actually! :) (again provided I can figure out how to do the link thing lol)

So about the epilogue:

If you guys don't like the direction I'm thinking of going with this (with Spock) – Please SAY SO – that way I will leave my little idea for Spock in a box in my brain and unleash it elsewhere and not within the MOII realm. (It's weird - I know...)

David stays though. That was the plan from about the road trip on. ;)

You all rock! Never forget that.

Loves ya all

T'Pinto

* * *

MOII

Epilogue

* * *

* * *

Epilogue:

"Status report Mr. Sulu." Jim said as he entered the bridge and took a seat in the Captain's chair.

"We are presently on course Captain and will be arriving at Earth in 10.25 hours sir."

Captain Kirk's First Officer exited the turbo lift and crossed the bridge to take his place at the science station as Lieutenant Sulu gave his report. Kirk flashed the Vulcan a bright smile in simple acknowledgment and received a slight nod of the head in return from the stoic Vulcan.

"Keptin, if I may, Lieutenant Commander Scott and I sink zat we have arrived at the proper calculations to modify ze warp drive in such a way zat we could in effect, cut ze rest of our travel time to Earth in half. Which would be a wery good way to first test ze theory. If eet works, we ken implement it on long term missions after our leawe."

"Thank you Ensign Chekov, I admire the work you and Mr. Scott have been doing on our warp capabilities, but it's only 10 more hours. I know you're anxious to get home Pavel, but we can test it out when we leave Space Dock in a month. Besides, that will give Scotty another month to perfect the formula right?"

"Whatewer you say Keptin, but if you change your mind we are ready."

"Duly noted Ensign. Thank you."

"Captain, I have Admiral Pike on the comm. for you." Nyota Uhura stated curtly.

"Put it onscreen Lieutenant," the Captain said, flashing her a smile and wink, which she rolled her eyes at. It was a schtick with them.

The viewscreen filled with a the image of Admiral Christopher Pike, who was apparently sending his communique from his home, as he was sitting at the desk in his home office.

"Admiral, to what do we owe the pleasure…." the young Captain started before trailing off at the pinched look on the admiral's face. "Okay obviously we have bad news, please tell me that the executions are on schedule."

"Yes Jim, they're on schedule. Karnikov's is tomorrow, and Kodos a two days after."

"Okay, then what's up, that you couldn't wait another ten hours to tell me and why are you calling from home and not your office?"

"Jim, maybe you better take this in your ready room, or even, your quarters," the Admiral suggested, looking furtively back and forth between the Captain and his First Officer. Whatever he had to say, it was personal. Spock crossed the bridge to stand next to the Captain's chair.

"Dad what's wrong? Where's Mom? Is she okay?"

"Your Mom's fine Jim, she's in the other room, and before you ask, your brother and his family are fine too. Nothing is wrong exactly it's just….well it's complicated okay?"

"No, not okay. The look on your face tells me everything is not okay, so whatever it is, just spit it out." Jim directed his father before looking nervously at his husband and First Officer who had now placed a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Jim…"

"Don't Jim me. We are running skeleton crew's so that everyone can get packed for their leaves. Look around Dad. It's just me, Spock, Nyota, Pavel and Hikaru. Whatever you are gonna tell me, I'm gonna tell them anyway, so just say it."

"In that case maybe you should call Leonard up to hear what I have to say too, it will save time."

"I'm on it…" Nyota said from behind him. She also called Scotty and Kevin Riley.

"Look Jim, we've had a bit of a development today, one that's going to directly affect you and I'm just not sure what to think of it, or how to tell you, but your Mom said I better do it now, rather than have you find out when you get here. It's going to be the middle of the night San Francisco time when you arrive."

"I'm aware of that. What's the development?"

Just then a child's voice came from Pike's left and he turned to it. Jim assumed one of his brothers kids must be there until a curly blond headed tot appeared on the view screen and ran to Pike."

"Grandpa, Grandpa, look what I drawed."

Pike lifted the toddler, who appeared to be around 3 years old onto his lap and looked intently at the drawing, smiling at the boy. Jim's Mom, Winona Kirk rushed into the room after the boy and tried to take him from the Admiral.

"Too late for that Wy, I thought I told you to keep him in the other room till I called you."

"I tried Christopher, but he's so fast. He just got away from me. Um…. Hi Jimmy, Spock, everyone." Winona said as she looked up at the viewscreen on the wall of her husband's home office.

"Hi Mom. Who's the kid?"

"Well that's what your Dad and I wanted to talk to you about Jimmy."

Jim was afraid to hear the answer they had for him. The minute the toddler had appeared Jim sensed an air of familiarity about him. The curly blond hair looked familiar, but more familiar than that, were the crystal blue eyes that mirrored his own. The child's nose and mouth were more than a bit familiar as well. Just then the child looked up at the view screen.

"Hey I know who that is. You showed me pictures Gramma, that's my Daddy huh? Hi Daddy, I'm David." The boy said before going back to work on his drawing.

Jim blanched. He'd known it of course. Looking at the child was like looking in a mirror 20 some years ago, but it still made him sick, because if that child, David, were his, then he knew who the child's Mother was too.

_//__I'm gonna kill her.// _he said through the mindlink he shared with his bondmate and husband.

_// Do not rush to judgment T'hy'la, let us hear what Christopher has to say first.//_

_//Oh come on, you know it was her just as well as I do.//_

_//I suspect it, I do not know it.//_

"Well I guess that pretty much summed it up for you. Sorry Jim, I wanted to break it to you a little more easily." Pike said.

"Yeah, well, nothing you can do. Hi there David," Jim said as nicely as he could. "Whatcha drawin?"

"A picture of Gramma and Grampa and Zoe. I like it here. It's lots better than on that crummy space station with that nanny. Gramma says you and Spock are comin' here tonight and I get ta meet you. I can't wait."

"Yeah we sure are sport. I um…. can't wait to meet you too…"

"Wy, why don't you take David back into the other room and let me talk to Jim for a minute."

"Good idea, come on David. Let's go draw another picture. This time maybe you can draw it for Daddy and Father, and come back in and show them before they have to hang up okay?"

"Okay, what you want me to draw you Daddy?"

"Um… anything you want kiddo." Jim said as he swallowed hard.

"Okay." The boy said cheerfully and jumped off his Grandfathers lap to follow his Grandmother into the living room.

"So, lemme guess. You had a visit from Carol Marcus today?"

"Yes we did. And you see the result. Did you know about David Jim?"

"No. Let me make that perfectly clear, I did **not** know about David, nor did I have any kind of affair with that…. that… woman… at the academy that would have resulted in her getting pregnant with David. IF and I stress IF she actually had him naturally and didn't grow the poor kid in a test tube, she impregnated herself artificially. She insinuated that she procured enough of my DNA to do so when she broke up with me in college.

Cut to the chase, why is David with you? She flat out told me that if she did have my DNA and decided to use it, she'd never tell me. Bitch."

"Jim" Nyota said sternly.

"Yeah Jim, I mean I know you hate her guts, but David might hear you." Bones said from behind him. He'd arrived on the bridge in time to hear David introduce himself to his Daddy.

"Fine, I'm sorry for calling the cold hearted Bitch the name she deserves to be called. I won't do it again. Dad?"

"She didn't give us a lot of details or a lot of choice Jim. It was take David, or she was giving him up for adoption."

"Adoption! She….she…that…UGH… Why did she have him if she didn't want him?"

"Apparently her parents were frustrated at her lack of interest in marriage and wanted grandchildren. She made some kind of deal with them, that she'd have a baby if they would help her raise it, and take the child when she was off planet, and they agreed."

"So why would she want to give David up then. Where are her parents and what do they have to say about this?"

"They're dead Jim. They died in an accident almost a year ago. Carol has been asked to head the Meta-Genome project on Starbase 47, and with no one to leave David with in her own family, well, we are just glad she came to us first and gave us the opportunity to say we wanted him. She says she'll sign over parental rights if you want her to Jim."

"You're Damned right I want her to. I don't want my son ever going near that…. her… again if that's the way she feels about him. He's better off without her. Let her go gallivanting across the galaxy experimenting with meta-genomes and bionano technology. Let her figure out how to create life where there was no life. Hell if I care what she does, just as long as she stays away from me….and my son."

"Our son." Spock corrected him offhandedly.

"Damn straight our son." Jim said still furious but reaching up to place a loving hand over his husband's.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. About David I mean. Your Mom and I were afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with him when you found out how Carol…well…you know."

"It's something I've suspected for a while Dad. She tried to tell me something at my Commendation Ceremony, before I officially took Command of Enterprise, but I wouldn't listen to her. I wish I had now. I'm sure she was trying to apologize now, and tell me about David. How old is he? He sure is smart, and articulate, for being so little."

"He'll be three next month Jim. His IQ is off the charts. I think she bio-engineered him a little. There's no way to know. With you both as parents he would have been very intelligent no matter what."

"Yeah but if Carol Marcus is going to do something, she's going to do it right. She probably did bio-engineer him."

"I don't know about that Jim. I think she artificially inseminated herself, but she had to have had him naturally. It's hard to bio-engineer in the womb." Bones stated.

"How do you know she had him naturally?"

"You remember when we discussed why she was gone for a term from the Academy? And I told you that Dr. Puri told me it was a personal leave, health related?"

"I remember, it was on the road trip, when we were all talking about her and Jim got so upset. When we were on the way to Bozeman." Hikaru interjected.

"Exactly. Look don't get mad at Spock but he confided in me about the panic attack you had the night before and that it had to do with Carol. Anyway, when we got back to work, and we were doing nothing but supply runs during the trials, I was bored off my ass. I did some digging, read her file, found out she left the academy because she was pregnant, and that she gave birth and stayed with her parents for a while, and then left the baby with them. Never knew who the Father was, but I knew you hated her and hadn't slept with her, so I figured it didn't matter, which is why I never told you."

"I wish you had."

"Me too, but I was digging into something that was none of my business anyway, using my clearance to do so, and had no reason to think you needed to know Jim."

I know Len, I know. If I'd confided in you about what she said to me about my DNA back at Z.C.U. you would have put two and two together and told me. It's nobody's fault but hers. Don't worry about it.

"I guess all that really matters now Jim is that David's okay and he's with his family where he belongs. We can work out the details while you and Spock are here, but your Mom and I would be happy to keep him here. George and Aurelan will help out when they can."

"Or I kin make sum modifications to your quarter's Jim. There's plenty o room to put a bedroom back where Spock's old bedroom used ta be yaknow. I know he's usin it as a meditation area now but it wouldnah be that hard to convert it and put the walls and door back in instead of the screens." Scotty offered.

"And you'd have plenty of help with him Jim. We'd all pitch in. There are other kids aboard enterprise now, and Starfleet encourages families to stay together where they can, especially for deep space missions, which is what we have coming up next." Nyota chimed in.

"Thanks everybody. We'll discuss it while we are on leave and decide what will be best for David, but I appreciate knowing that you'll all support whatever decision we make."

David came back in to show them all a drawing of him with Daddy and Father, which is what he'd decided to call Jim and Spock. They were all standing in front of what was obviously a farmhouse, so Jim's Mom must have shown him pictures of the place in Iowa.

Jim raved over it and Spock gave his approval as well, complimenting David on his use of colors. Bones said he liked the way Spock's ears looked nice and pointy.

They wrapped up the vid conference and Jim and Spock thanked everyone for their support again and then excused themselves to their quarters where they could discuss the matter in private for a bit.

Spock had been acting oddly all day and seemed to be restless and hiding something from Jim. Finally he admitted that he was not feeling his best so Jim got him to go lie down and went back to the bridge to finish out his shift. At the end of Alpha shift he came back to find that Spock had finished their packing and had dinner ready for him. During their meal Spock ate very little and was unusually quiet. Jim was starting to get worried.

"Are you coming down with something?"

"I do not know, I do however feel oddly tired and a bit queasy."

"Maybe you better go see Bones now, so that if you do have something you won't get David sick. We'll be there in an hour you know." Jim said as he stood and went over to replicate himself an after dinner drink. He needed a drink and picked a strong one with a pungent odor.

"I was under the impression that we would be arriving at earth at approximately 3:42 a.m. Pacific Standard time Jim. It is now 7:28 pm Pacific time."

"Yah I know, but after finding out about David, I went ahead and let Pavel and Scotty modify the Warp drive and it worked. We've been going twice as fast since then."

"I see." Said Spock standing and then wobbling a bit.

"I see? Are you okay, hey, what the? Are you dizzy?" Jim said rushing to Spock's side, drink in hand."

"I am fine, I was momentarily dizzy yes but….what are you drinking? The smell is…." Spock stopped mid sentence and paled. Then he took off like a shot for the bathroom and Jim could hear him retching. He looked at the drink puzzled then sat it down and hurried to the bathroom to see if Spock was okay.

...

... to be continued....


End file.
